The Diamond of Suna
by Zukiesgal65
Summary: Aki is a member of a secret organization called Tenkataihei, who hates shinobi altogether. Little does she know that she is the legendary, Jewel of Seiyru, and it's up to her, as well as her friends, to save the world...Sequel to Prophecy of the Black san
1. Aki of Tenkataihei

**WELCOME TO THE FIRST INSTALMENT OF "THE DIAMOND OF SUNA" WHICH IS THE FINAL PART OF MY GAAHINA TRILOGY!!!!! We started with Gaara and Hinata...a leader of a village and an heiress to a clan. Despite the odds against them, they fell in love, and their love started a war with Kumogakure. We then proceeded to meet their son, Michiru, who had no idea they were his parents. We went on so, so many adventures with Michiru and the others, and met a darker evil then even Akatsuki. Soon, we were brought to where Michiru's little sister Aki was born, and soon lost when the labyrinth exploded. She was then found by a young man named Fuuhaizu...Now, twelve years later, our story continues. I'M SO EXCITED!!!!!!!!!!!! I have so many interesting characters! of course the main heroin will be introduced right now in the first chapter, but the main hero won't come in for a while.......because he's just awesome like that. I'm so excited that I've finally started "THE DIAMOND OF SUNA" AKA TDOS. I was wiggling in my seat the whole time, and now I want to draw Aki and the rest of the gang!!!! I can't wait till we get this into full launch....SO LET'S GO!!! IKUSEI!!!!!! (SP?)  
**

**

* * *

**

Peace...what is it's true definition? Can only one person bring peace? Or does it take a multitude of peoples to live in harmony with one another? In a world full of turmoil, can peace ever truly exist?

Only through foolish ideals is peace created. There is no such thing as TRUE peace. No matter what, humans will always be at conflict with one another. They are an imperfect species. There will always be arguments, and there will always be hatred.

But from within the burning hatred, who knows what will form?

Maybe death, maybe life, maybe hate, and maybe...

Love...

* * *

"Keep up everyone..." A Konoha shinobi grunted as he climbed up the side of a large cliff. It was mid-spring and all seemed peaceful in the Northern mountains. The grass swayed as the wind whispered carefully. The sakura trees were in full blossom and their petals gracefully fell to the earth where they were scattered about. The shinobi plus two younger ones scaled the large mountain, searching for the object of their mission.

"So what are we looking for exactly, sempai?" One of the younger shinobi asked, heaving himself onto the cliff with some difficulty. He didn't understand why they had to travel all the way to the Northern mountains, and then climb up them!

"On organization called "Tenkataihei"....

"Ten...Tenkataihei?" He frowned. "Are they with Kabuto?"

Twelve years ago, a shinobi named Kabuto had fled from his village, Otogakure, and had not been seen since. The ones that battled him and the rest of the shinobi world figured that he was forming a group against the ninja lands. No one had herd anything from him, not even his home village.

"No, they're against taoism and shinobi completely..." The older shinobi frowned slightly. "They want the world to operate without any type of jutsu or magic. They believe the only way peace can transpire

"Excuse me..."

They three shinobi looked around.

A young girl, no older twelve, stood before them. She was a very cute girl, with moonlight skin and long, thin legs. Her hair was short but at the sides two long strands fell beside her ears. It's shade was that of ripe grapes that were perfectly in season. Her large, glittering eyes looked like they had been forged from pale, pale emeralds as they glowed in the sunlight. She stared at the older men with her innocent gaze, batting her long lashes gracefully.

The younger man blushed. "What are you doing up here all alone, miss?"

"I got lost..." She whispered in her light, angelic voice. "I...I was trying to find the Tenkataihei to avenge my family..." She let out a miserable sniff. "And I got lost, and scared!"

"Don't worry, little girl...we'll take you back to Konoha with us," The man held out his hand and smiled at her. "Just follow onii-chan and you'll be safe, alright?"

"Oh yes! Thank you SO much!" The girl smiled and took his hand. She then smirked as her green eyes narrowed. "Onii-chan!" She squeezed his hand and, as if he were nothing but a bug, flipped him over with a slam.

"W-what the hell!?" Gasped the other two.

"You Onii-chan's are so nice!" The girl brushed her violet bangs from her eyes and smiled darkly. "And you call yourselves shinobi!"

"W-who are you!?" Grunted the shinboi she had flipped over, looking up at the girl.

"Heh!" She brushed her nose with her thumb and placed her hands on her hips. "A member of Tenkataihei!" She said brightly. "And I thought my first encounter with Konoha shinobi would be more interesting! You guys are freakin pathetic!"

"Tenkataihei is recruiting children now!?" The shinobi narrowed his eyes. "Why are you a part of them!? They have ridiculous ideals-"

"It's you people you have disgusting ideals," The girl said angrily. "You sickening murderers!" She shook her head and looked up at the tree above her. "You can come down from there now, Kishun."

The three shinobi looked up.

"You know me too well!" A young boy , around fourteen, leaped from the tree and landed beside the girl. He had short blond hair that fell into his bright gray eyes. He wore a teasing smirk as he landed lightly on his feet.

"You're only children!" You don't understand the complexity of the world!" The oldest shinobi said, backing up quickly.

"We understand it more then you idiots," Kishun said, narrowing his eyes as he straightened up onto his feet. "Oi, Aki...can I finish them off?"

The girl, Aki, smiled warmly at him. "Do as you wish, Kishun! I'm not your boss!" She turned on her heel and walked away.

"Happy day!" Kishun beamed and leaped at the shinobi.

Fifteen minutes later, Aki and Kishun were walking down the mountain path together, discussing their success.

"You didn't have to make such a mess out of it," Aki said, watching Kishun wipe the blood off his double blades. "If another shinobi comes by, it won't look like an accidental thing."

"I threw their bodies into the river," he said simply. "That was it will."

"Oh you're SO smart."

"I know."

They both laughed.

"Hey Aki..." Kishun glanced at the pretty girl and blushed lightly. "What do you think about all that's been happening lately? Like Suna, Konoha, Oto, and Kumo all joining forces, and that Kabuto guy forming his own gang?"

"Nothing like that's happened in twelve years..." She frowned at him. "I was still only a baby when all that happened, remember? Anyway, I think it's stupid. We're way more powerful then either of their little groups."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Aki, where have you been!"

The two looked up to see a young man hurrying towards them. He had long, flowing red hair that was the same shade as a rose. His eyes were an ice blue that stood out against his darkened skin. He spoke with an odd accent and was very handsome and mature looking for his age.

Aki and Kishun hadn't even realized that they had arrived at the headquarters of their organization. Tenkataihei's HQ consisted of a number of caves that were placed about the mountains, all connected by tunnels. Even though they were only caves, they had become very homely and were surrounded bu the beauties of the mountain.

"Ah, Tou-san!" Aki hurried forward to greet, not her biological father, but the man that had raised her, Fuuhaizu.

"You guys were out for a long time, I was getting worried!" Fuuhaizu smiled as Aki leaped forward and hugged him. "I thought something bad had happened."

"With Aki being as scary as she is, what the hell COULD of happened?" Kishun asked light heartily, without malice. "And plus my awesome fighting skills, we're fine!"

"Brown noser," Aki sneered, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Cool off," Fuuhaizu flicked Aki's forehead. "I don't want you two to get into a fight." The three of them noticed that other Tenkataihei members had stopped to watch the conversation, their faces amused.

Aki blushed angrily.

"Everyone's watching because you lot are so loud!"

They spotted a woman in her mid twenties or early thirties approaching them. She had long hair that glowed like freshly fallen snow in the moonlight, and eyes the color of newest gold. She placed her hand on her wide hips and raised her eyebrows. "Can't you keep them under control, Fuuhaizu?"

"Kyoufuu-chan..." Fuuhaizu frowned at her. "They're only kids. They're going to be a little loud."

"Yeah, Kyoufuu-san," Aki said, smiling at her.

"Don't get flip with me, Aki!"

"Who's getting flip!?"

Fuuhaizu shook his head as they argued. After years of living around women, he'd gotten used to the fact that you don't want to mess with them when they're arguing.

"We got rid of some Konoha nins by the way," Kishun said, interrupting the argument. "Aki distracted them while I made my move."

"Very good," Fuuhaizu smiled at Aki. "You're getting more powerful by the day, it seems."

"Yeah!" She grinned. "Soon, we'll be able to take out all of the ninja...then we'll move onto Kabuto, and then we'll have peace."

Kishun stared at her, his gray eyes glowing with admiration. "You have high goals, Aki."

"Duh," She winked.

* * *

Later that night, Aki found herself walking along the tunnels of the HQ, her hands folded behind her back, her eyes closed. She hummed as she walked, tilting her head from side to side every now and again.

She was an orphan, and always had been. She didn't know who her real parents were, but she didn't want to know and she didn't really care. Fuuhaizu had raised her since she was a baby. When she had turned six, she had been trained in the way of weapons. She was taught the ideals of Tenkataihei. Shinobi were enemies. They were mindless machines that were used by other humans to commit murder. Taoists were enemies. They used forbidden magic that made no sense what so ever.

As she had grown up that way, she hated shinobi and Taoists all together. She cursed the shinobi villages and everyone that lived within them. She hated everything about them. Tenkataihei was the only thing she knew, and she loved it more then anything.

She loved the people within the organization, and would do anything for them. She stopped, her boots scuffing the ground and breaking the silence in the tunnel. Many times a day she wondered what lay beyond the mountains that she had grown up in...

Aki stood there for a moment, unable to tear her eyes from the ground below her feet. Just then, someone grabbed her shoulder. She squeaked in shock and whipped around, ready to attack-

"Kishun!" She paused right as she was about to grab the blond's neck.

"Evening, Aki," he said nervously, staring at her thin hands.

Kishun was two years older then Aki. He had, like her, grown up in Tenkataihei. He wasn't an orphan, though. He had parents who were members of the organization as well, though he didn't see them that much. He was the first one in Tenkataihei that she had befriended. He was her best friend in the whole world.

"Kishun, what is it?" She lowered her hands and stared at him. "You know better then to sneak up on me."

"Yeah, sorry about that..." He scratched the back of his neck. "I know you're on patrols and all, but I couldn't sleep so i thought maybe I could walk with you?"

"...." She smiled. "Sure!"

So the two of them continued down the hall, side by side. The silence stretched over them as they walked.

"I got to see my mom and dad today," He told her brightly. "Mom's pregnant again!"

"Really? That's great!" Aki smiled at him. "You'll have a new little sibling to grow strong for!"

"Do you think...that in your real family, whoever they are, you had an older brother or sister?" He asked quietly.

"Aaaah, who knows," Aki shrugged. "A lot of people here have been like older siblings to me...But the idea of having an actual older brother or sister is an interesting one..." She sighed and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "But really, if they're a shinobi I could care less about them."

"Hm...really?" He gave her an odd look.

She nodded. "It's like I've always said. I hate shinobi. It's as simple as that."

"Doesn't everyone in the organization?"

"I guess you have a point there."

They both laughed and continued down the tunnel together.

* * *

The sun shone brightly over Sunagakure. The village was bustling as usual. Standing atop one of the buildings watching the progress of the day was a young man, perhaps in his mid twenties. His spiky, blood shaded hair fell into his bright silver eyes and down his thin neck. He smiled as he watched the people was joyfully about the village. He could hardly believe that twelve years ago, his little sister Aki had died in the midst of a battle.

Everything seemed back to normal nowadays, although his mother had yet to get over it. Well...He wasn't over it either, of course, but he put the village before his own sadness. He was Michiru, son of the kazekage and captain of the Sunagakure ANBU forces.

Michriu sighed and brushed his bangs from his bright eyes. He turned and leaped down from the building, his hands in his pockets. He lande don his toes and walked off to find a friend of his.

He was walking for a while, occasionally stopping to say hello to the villagers, as well as sharing a light conversation with them here and there. Finally, he arrived at the hospital. He stared at it for a moment, before-

"Michiru!"

A woman about his age ran up to him. She had long golden hair that was pulled back into a ponytail that flowed behind her as she ran. Her eyes mocked the color of the sea and sparkled in the morning light.

"Hey, Hiraku," Michiru said warmly, smiling at his childhood friend, and girlfriend.

"Hey!" She grabbed his arm and smiled up at him. "I was wondering when you would stop by and say hello! I was getting so bored just sitting around all day doing nothing."

"Yeah, things seem pretty relaxed right now, don't they?"

She nodded. "But that's good, isn't it? Your dad's had a lot on his shoulders for a long time, right? A little bit of tranquility for a while will be good for him."

"Yeah, but who knows how long that'll last..." Michiru sighed and glanced at the kazekage building, his silver eyes narrowed. "Having more alliances helps, but I can tell that he's still thinking about Aki, and worrying about Okaasan."

"Mm..." Hiraku followed his gaze and frowned.

"But I can't let it bother me..." Michiru shrugged. "I have a lot of work to do. Reports are sweeping all over the land about a new break out of rebels...called the "Tenkataihei"...or something like that. Apparently they're killing shinobi left and right."

Hiraku narrowed her eyes. "Are they allied with Kabuto?"

"Not that I know of."

"Then what do they want?"

Michiru sighed and continued to stare at the Kazekage building.

"Who knows?"

* * *

"Aki."

She looked around and spotted Fuuhaizu. Aki had returned to her room and had been reading a book when her adoptive father had stepped into her room to speak with her. Kishun had returned to his own room as well.

"What is it, Tou-san?" She asked lightly, turning her eyes back to her book.

"Leader-sama wants a word with you..." Fuuhaizu looked worried as he spoke.

Aki looked up in surprise. "Leader-sama!?"

The leader was an older man. He had created the Tenkataihei because in the past, he had personally been hurt by the shinobi, as well as Kabuto. He was an extremely wise man who shared the ideals of everyone in the organization. Everyone looked up to him and wanted to be like him.

"What for...?" She asked, staring at Fuuhaizu with wide, green eyes.

"I wasn't told," Fuuhaizu said quietly, "But he wanted to see Kishun as well."

"Kishun?" Aki fowned. "...Okay." She got to her feet and stretched. Brushing her dark bangs from her bright eyes, she left the room with Fuuhaizu to go and speak with the Leader.

* * *

**WHEEEEEEEEEEE THE FIRST CHAPTER OF TDOS!!!!!!! So we've learned what the Tenkataihei is, and what their purpose. And little Aki is a part of them! Kishun is so a main character of the story. He's really cute in the sketch I have of him. Michiru and Hiraku have already come in, though Gaara and Hinata have yet to. Hiraku's Michiru's girlfriend...lol. I know in POTBS a lot of people like Akume with Michiru better...well I hope you like the main shippings of this story. More main characters come in in the nect chapter and things start to take a turn for the worst. Wuh-oh. The question on everyone's mind is...Does Aki know she's the Jewel of Seiyru? We know that Fuuhaizu and Kyoufuu do, but does she, as well as Kishun know??? WHO KNOWS YOU WON'T KNOW UNTIL CHAPTER TWO LOL!!!! Although this is a story about war, peace, and family, this one has a lot of love in it as well. One of the main plots is around a certain romance, though not like "The Violet Rose" Anyway, I am so happy that I've finally gotten to start this! I have so many awesome ideas for this story....SO KEEP READING ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!! **


	2. The jewel of Seiyru

**(Edit: Would of updated sooner but the sites been a biotch) YAY! Chapter twooooooo. This one took a lot of plotting out, because I wanted to fit just the right amount of information into it, while at the same time make it seem realistic. Oh, and if you don't know yet, there's now a picture of Fuuhaizu on my DA page. I loved doing his hair…but god was it hard. That's the only bad thing about having character's with long hair. Though, he is really handsome. More so then I even imagined him. 333 One of my favorite characters that I made comes into this chapter, so that makes me really happy. He was actually one of the first I made, besides Aki and Fuuhaizu. Uwa, the new Naruto chapter kinda freaked me out. Okay…so Pain wants peace, but Pain doesn't want peace…Nagato does! And dude, wtf happened to Nagato!? He used to be so ADORABLE in the flashbacks we saw of him…now he's all….-shivers- and this whole Tower thing that Inoichi is talking about…Starting to kinda sound like the Labyrinth from POTBS….OMG THAT IS SO WRONG!!!!! KISHI-SENSEI IS STEALING MY IDEAS!!!!!! –foams-**

**

* * *

**

Aki walked through the halls of the caves, Fuuhaizu beside her. She was starting to think more and more about WHY the leader would want to speak with her and Kishun. Normally only high-ranking members of Tenkataihei were aloud to meet with and let alone speak to the leader. Someone like her, and someone like Kishun getting to speak with him was almost unheard of!

"Are you nervous?" Fuuhaizu asked suddenly, drawing the young girl from her thoughts. He stared down at her, his crimson bangs falling into his bright blue eyes.

"N-no…" Aki clasped her hands together to hide the fact that they were shivering. "I'm just thinking how odd it is for Kishun and I to be able to actually meet the Leader…" She looked at the ground, her green eyes narrowed. "It's weird…so to say."

"I have to agree," Fuuhaizu said quietly, with a small but sturdy nod. "But just do as he says, alright? Speak only when spoken to, and hold your pit viper tongue. If you do that everything will be alright."

"Pit viper?" She threw him a glare. "Where'd that come from?"

"You know it's true!"

"Hey, Aki! Fuuhaizu-san!"

They looked up to see Kishun leaning on the wall near the leader's quarters. His blond bangs hung in his sleepy gray eyes. He looked like he had been out cold when he had been woken up and told to come here.

"Hey Kishun," Aki said, stepping towards him and examining his exhausted face. "Are you…okay?"

"This is bull…" he growled in response. "Why did I have to be woken up so early just for this…" he yawned. "What am I doing here anyway? What the hell could the leader want with me…?" The rest of his complaining turned into inaudible mumbles and grumbles.

"C'mon, sleepy-head…" Aki gently smacked the side of his face and turned to the door that led to the leader's chambers. "Tou-san…" She glanced at Fuuhaizu, her eyes wide.

He stepped in front of her, raised his hand, and knocked three times on the solid stone that was provided as a door.

There was silence for a moment before a series of clicking sounds proceeded to come from the door. It sounded to Aki like a thousand or so locks were all being opened at the same time.

Her eyes were glued to the door and she found it impossible to look away. She swallowed, biting her own tongue to keep herself silent. The clicking sounds were the only source of humanity that she heard now. She begged for someone to say something before she went insane…

Finally, the clicking ceased. She blinked and stared at the door once more, as one last lock clicked. The door swung open slowly and someone stepped out.

He was a young man…perhaps even younger then Fuuhaizu, who was twenty-nine. He had spiky hair that looked like it had absorbed the moon's radiance. His eyes were a bright, cold shade of blue and glowed, even in the dim cave, which they were in.

Aki gazed at him, her heart in her throat.

"Welcome, Fuuhaizu-san, Aki-chan, and Kishun-san…" The man smiled slyly at the three of them. "My name is Shiro…Personal attendant to the leader of Tenkataihei."

"Good evening, Shiro-san…" Fuuhaizu said, speaking in non-formal terms. This made Aki think they had met before. "Just as Leader-sama asked, I've brought Aki…and Kishun was already here, waiting."

"Yes, I know…" Shiro looked at Aki and smiled, his blue eyes like sapphires in the darkness. "it's nice to finally meet you, Aki-chan."

Aki felt her skin crawl. "Nice to meet you," She said politely, bowing slightly. Kishun copied her actions, still half asleep himself.

"Well now…why don't the three of you come on in?" Shiro stepped aside to allow them entrance to the dark room ahead. "Leader-sama is very eager to speak to you lot. Especially you, Aki-chan."

She frowned.

"Come on, you two…" Fuuhaizu walked past Shiro and into the darkened room. Only his bright red hair was visible from within the shadows.

Aki took a deep breath. She glared at Shiro, whom she didn't trust already, and followed her adoptive father into the room. She heard Kishun at her heels, and then the sound of the door being shut came.

She was mildly terrified when she was at last swallowed up by the darkness. She reached out and grabbed the nearest thing she could find, which was Kishun's arm. She clung to it, her whole body shaking.

"This is a new one, for you to be scared, Aki…" Kishun whispered in her ear. He was closer then she had thought he was.

She blushed. "But of course! We're meeting the Leader…and this place is so creepy!"

"I'm truly sorry if my home does not accommodate you…"

Aki blinked as, all at once, flames burst into life on each side of the room. Now that she could see, she released Kishun's arm and looked around. Fuuhaizu was standing not to far away, Kyoufuu standing silently beside him. Shiro was at the other side of the room, his eyes bright.

And at the front of the room, sat an elderly man. He had long, grizzled white hair that fell down past the chair he was sitting in. His beady eyes were the most brilliant shade of lavender that Aki had ever seen. He seemed to be very old…maybe even over one hundred, or something like that!

He was the leader of Tenkataihei.

"Welcome, Aki-chan and Kishun-chan," The leader said in a hoarse, dry voice. He smiled at the two of them under his large beard. "It's nice to finally meet the two legendary trouble makers of Tenkataihei!"

Aki blushed and she heard Kishun hold in a short of laughter.

"We…we're honored to be in your presence, Leader-sama." Aki said shakily, bowing deeply. She punched Kishun to make him to the same.

"You needn't be so formal, child!" The leader said with a hearty laugh. "Please, just call me Aragoma!"

"Y…yes, Aragoma-sama…"

He smiled. "Now…do either of you know why exactly I have called the two of you here, on such a late evening?"

"No, but you ruined my sleep…" Kishun said with a yawn.

"Kishun!" Aki gasped, throwing him a shocked glare.

Aragoma only laughed. "The lad's got spunk! But really…" He looked at Aki. "I just wanted to speak with you, but I know how close the two of you are, so I thought I would allow Kishun-chan to attend this meeting as well."

"Meeting, sir?" Aki said quietly, confused.

"To speak to you about who you are…" Aragoma rested his chin on his fist and continued to gaze at the young girl before him. "Are you familiar with the legend of the four Jewels that posses the powers of the gods?"

"The Four jewels…?" Aki thought for a moment before shaking her head. "I'm afraid that I haven't sir."

"Yes…I thought as much…" Aragoma sighed and went into an explanation.

"The four Jewels aren't really stones. They are four human beings who have the powers of the four holy deities within them. The four gods, Suzaku, Seiyru, Genbu, and Byakko choose to posses one body, and watch over them. It is told that when the four come together in the Land of Ages, then a miracle with happen and peace will flood the land like a bursting dam. For centuries people have searched for the four jewels, but no one has been able to find them nor bring them together…" he smiled slightly. "As of right now, three have been discovered."

"Really?" Aki stared at him, fascinated by the story.

"Yes. It is rumored that one of the three is lost at the ocean somewhere. They say that the jewel escaped their village and fled to the ocean. Another is in the hands of a shinobi. One has yet to be accounted for…and the fourth jewel is in the possession of a rebel group that goes against the shinobi and Kabuto alike."

Aki blinked in surprise.

"You mean, Tenkataihei?" Kishun said, now also involved and fascinated by the conversation.

Aragoma nodded slowly.

"Who is it!?" Kishun asked, his eyes wide with interest. "I haven't herd about anything like that! Is it someone we know?"

"Yes, it is…" Aragoma opened his eyes slowly, and they latched onto Aki. "The Fourth Jewel…the jewel of the teal dragon god, Seiyru…is this girl who now stands before you."

Aki blinked in shock. "M-Me!?"

* * *

Gaara sat at his desk in the Kazekage building, going over some boring documents that he had been given by the elders. His dark red hair fell into his bright green eyes as he shook his head sleepily. He'd been working, all night all day, non-stop to try and get this work done. He wasn't as young as he used to be after all, so he was already pooped.

He yawned and rested his chin on the cool surface of the desk. The days had gone by so slowly in these past eleven years. He wondered how long the rest of his days would last? Every day felt like a year, and every year felt like an eternity. Ever since they had lost his second child…his only daughter, Aki. He let out a slow breath and closed his eyes.

Since then he hadn't gotten a moment of peace. He'd been working with the new alliance he and Konoha had formed with Oto and Kumo, not to mention trying to find out where Kabuto went…and also, there was his wife, Hinata. She hadn't been the same since they'd lost Aki.

She refused to speak to anyone, even her cousin, father, or sister. She was eating, but not as much as she should be eating. Some of the medics told Gaara it was stress, some told him she was sick, but his diagnosis was that she had a broken heart.

No doubt, he was very upset about loosing Aki…But he was the Kazekage and had a village to look after. He wondered if Hinata's suffering equaled his…or was she in much more pain then he could even imagine?

"Hinata…" He mumbled, his eyes still closed. He was so worried about her…it was driving him insane. He frowned and blew some hair out of his face before he sat up, his green eyes narrowed. He got up from his chair and walked over to the window.

He stared out across the village and sighed. "If only we could track down Kabuto…" he mumbled, scratching his chin, thinking. "If only it were that easy…" he thought for a moment.

Although, Kabuto was at a disadvantage now. He wanted to find those Four Jewels…Aki had been one of them, and now that she was dead, he'd never have all four. Gaara frowned as he once again began to think of his lost daughter. He let out a small groan and plopped back down into his seat. He placed his hand over his eyes and leaned back.

"Kabuto…you sick bastard…" he said in a hoarse voice. "Just you wait. You're going to get yours…and I'm not the only one who thinks so." He removed his hand from his eyes and turned back to his paperwork.

He blinked when he noticed a letter from his good friend, Naruto, who was the Hokage of Konohagakure. He picked it up and gazed at it for a moment.

After a pause, he shook his head and placed it back on the desk.

"I'll read it later…" He promised himself.

* * *

Aki stared at Aragoma, her shock raising as all eyes in the room fell upon her. She blinked a few times, trying to take in his words. After a moment, she lost her temper. "What do you mean, Aragoma-sama!? The Jewel of Seiyru…me!? That's ridiculous! I'm just a normal girl trying to make my way here in Tenkataihei!" She was shivering again.

"But you're not a normal girl…" Aragoma shook his head slowly. "You ARE the Jewel of Seiyru, weather or not you choose to accept it."

"So what if I am?" Aki frowned worriedly. "Why was I never told?"

"Fuuhaizu-kun thought it best never to tell you."

Aki looked around at Fuuhaizu quickly, her eyes wide. "Tou-san…"

He frowned and looked away.

"We thought it would be best if you didn't know, Aki-chan," Kyoufuu said quietly in Fuuhaizu's defense. "The jewels are being sought out by Kabuto and Shinobi alike, so we decided that it would be safer for no one but us to know what you really were."

"But Aki's never shown any _special _powers," Kishun said, his shocked expression fading slightly. "She's always been normal! Sure there were a few times when she pulled off amazing stunts, like when she knocked a whole bolder over…but other then that…" He frowned. "And I herd that the four jewels were able to summon the god from within themselves!?"

"Yes, that's true…" Aragoma nodded approvingly at Kishun. "If she chose to, Aki-chan could summon Seiyru from within herself."

"I could what!?" Aki faced him, her eyes once again, round as coins. "Summon a god from within me!? Sounds like a fairytale, rather!"

"You don't believe me?"

"No!"

"Then let's have a test, shall we?" Aragoma smiled. "Aki-chan…please search within your heart and find Seiyru. If nothing happens and it is not summoned, then you aren't the jewel, and I was wrong. But if Seiyru is summoned, we'll move on in our conversation."

Aki frowned stubbornly. "Fine…but I'm telling you, nothing will happen." She glanced at Kishun, who nodded.

Sighing, Aki closed her eyes and focused on her heart. Silence once again washed over her like a wave breaking onto a beach. She listened to the smallest sounds that came from the room within. The people around her breathing…the crackling of the flames…And then, from the distance, she herd the sound of a water droplet.

Confused, she listened harder. Again came the small droplet sound, and a tiny splash. She tried to figure out where the sound was coming from, but it was a fruitless attempt. _Come on…_She thought angrily. _Where the hell is that water sound coming from!?_

Almost as suddenly as these words came into her mind, a bright blue light blinded her. She opened her eyes and let out a panicked cry as she realized the light was all around her. She couldn't see anyone else, nor could she hear anyone else. The only sound that reached her ears was that of running water.

She looked around, trying to break through the bright light, but no escape came. It was then, that…

"_So you have finally called me…my Jewel…" _A female voice rang out in her head, startling her so much that she almost fell over.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

Once she used her voice, the blue light began to fade. Finally, it vanished altogether. Aki stood there, too shocked to move. She felt as thought she had just come up from under water, and was breathing again. She blinked slowly and turned to face Kishun, who was beside her.

He was staring at her, his gray eyes wide with mild fear and shock.

"What's your deal…?" She asked angrily, tilting her head to one side.

"D…D…" Kishun swallowed and pointed.

"D?" Aki followed his gaze and almost screamed in shock.

A small, teal dragon was hovering in the air in front of her. It gave off a pale blue light, and beneath a small head of silver hair, glowed two, sapphire blue eyes. It cat-like wings pounded against the air to keep it from falling to the ground. The small dragon was staring at Aki intently.

"W…what the heck…?" Aki stared back at it, panic spreading through her. "What the heck is this thing!?"

"Seiyru-sama…" Aragoma said quietly, gazing with admiration at the tiny dragon. "She's finally revealed herself…"

"Seiyru?" Aki looked back at the tiny dragon, her eyes wide. "YOU'RE Seiyru!?"

The little dragon let out a high pitched squeak and flew to Aki's shoulder. It perched there and snuggled up against the girl's neck, letting out a few high-pitched sounds of joy.

Aki could only watch the little dragon, still shocked. This tiny, cute little reptile was a god!?

"So you are a Jewel after all…" Aragoma smiled snidely at Aki. "I told you, didn't I? The god Seiyru has accepted you as her vessel. Now your souls and fates are combined."

"What do you mean, our souls and fates are combined?" Aki looked up from Seiyru to once again stare at the leader. "What do the Jewels DO…exactly?"

"Shiro-kun…" Aragoma closed his eyes.

"Yes sir." Shiro walked forward to stand before Aki. He smirked down at her and she narrowed her eyes darkly. "It is like Aragoma-sama said. The four jewels must meet at the Land of Ages to bring an endless wave of peace to the land. If they do not do so, and their powers fall into the wrong hands, destruction will rain down from the heavens like hell fire."

Aki swallowed, her eyes wide. "So…what do I have to do?"

"You must leave behind the Tenkataihei," Aragoma said, taking it up where Shiro left off. "You must take Seiyru-sama, and find the other three Jewels. Then, along side them, you must travel to the Land of ages and fulfill the ancient prophecy of old. Only when four come together, can there be peace."

* * *

**Wheeeeeee! Chapter two is done, and Seiyru has come in! To tie up any loose ends, yes in this story, Seiyru is a girl. I just like her as a girl, that's why. What Aki must do is also revealed. Kishun is really fun to write about. Even in front of the leader of Tenkataihei he still acts like a bigot. XDDD I guess that's what I love about him. Oh yeah, and Shiro is the one I was talking about earlier. I love him. And Gaara finally makes his way into the story. (It's always second chapters for him, isn't it?) Seems that he's getting a little lazy in his old age, doesn't it? The Land of Ages by the way is completely made up, if you don't remember from POTBS. It's said to be the oldest land there is, and the oldest shinobi in history lives there…But what other dangers lurk there as well? Next chapter we learn more about what Aki must do, and another main character is introduced!!!! See yah! (Also to respond to a review...Aki takes more after her father. Michiru acts shy a lot like his mother, while Aki is rarely shy. They're similar, tho)  
**


	3. Decision

**Okay...I may be a Gaahina supporter, but when I read the new chapter of Naruto, my heart bout leaped into my throat. I screamed so freakin much, it isn't even funny! HINATA ACTUALLY TOLD NARUTO THAT SHE LOVED HIM OMG!!!!! Guess my dreams are down the drain...-cries- But....OMG IF KISHI KILLS HINATA I'M GONNA BE REALLY PISSED OFF OMFG IS HE GOING TO KILL EVERYONE!?!??!???!?!?!?!?!?!?......and what the heck is up with Naruto? I know he's like, totally PO'd now, but...but what's with that weird skelaton thing over the Kyubbi cloak...? That kinda scared the shit out of me when I saw it. I was like, "......WTFISTHATTHING!?!?!?" I then started laughing...it was actually sorta funny...Oh yeah. I'm starting a Harry Potter FF, that for now is going to be posted on my DA page, until this story is done. It's mainly about Draco Malfoy's son, Scorpious....It's really good. Lol, I've fallen back into the Harry Potter fandom, once more...I'm watching Sorcerer's Stone right now. (Snape still remains my favorite character, god damn it!!!!!) But it's finny how sometimes Harry's scar's on the wrong side of his head...XDDDD Lol, anyway...Get onto the chapter I guess. (Tom Felton and Alan Rickman are te smex!!!!) The snake....THE SNAKE IS TALKING OMG!!!!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

Aki's eyes widened slightly as Aragoma's words reached her ears. She swallowed, a frown creasing her thin lips. "That's absurd!" She growled, clenching her fists. She felt Seiyru shift beside her. "You said that one of these "Jewel" things is within the possession of shinobi...and I need to go to the Land of Ages!?" She shook her head furiously, frightening Seiyru. "I refuse!"

The small dragon flew from Aki's shoulder and landed carefully on Kishun's head, throwing Aki a resentful look.

"Aki-chan-" Aragoma tried to reason with her.

"I hate shinobi, and now you expect me to ally myself with one, none the less head to the capital of the shinobi lands!?" She clenched her fists by her sides, frowning at her feet. "It's going against everything I've learned in my twelve years here in Tenkataihei..." She looked back up at the leader accusingly. "You want me to go against your teachings!?"

"Aki-chan, it's for the sake of the world..." Aragoma said quietly. "If Tenkataihei can gain the powr of the four Jewels, then we can change the world as we see fit. We can mold it to our pleasure, and get rid of the shinobi forever." He stared at her intently. "All you need to do is find the other three, and learn to understand their abilities as well. When you do...well...our dreams will be realized."

She stared across the room at him, his words taking deep affect on her.

"He has a point, you know..." Shiro said coolly, smirking at Aki, his blue eyes twinkling. "If we can win over the other Jewel's powers, we can rule the world...you know?"

"Not rule the world, Shiro-chan..." Aragoma said, casting him a light frown. "Change it."

"Yes sir...of course. My apologizes."

Aki looked from Shiro to Aragoma. "...So there are three others..." She counted off her fingers. "Suzaku, Byakko, and Genbu..." She looked up at Aragoma. "Can these other three summon creatures as well?"

He nodded. "The Jewel of Suzaku can summon a crimson phoenix...Suzaku himself. Byakko, a white tiger, and Genbu, a black tortoise. They all have special, divine elemental abilities, like you can use Seiyru to control the water that flows through the earth."

"Water?" Aki glanced at Seiyru, who was staring at her from atop Kishun's head.

Aragoma nodded. "So, Aki-chan...it's all up to you weather you accept this journey or not," He smiled warmly at her and glanced at Fuuhaizu, who was frowning, and Kishun, who looked worried. "You can have tonight to think about it. Weather you do or not...The decision belongs to you, and you alone."

Aki stared at him for a moment before nodding. She blinked as Seiyru returned to her shoulder and stared at her with her deep, blue eyes. Aki gazed back, frowning slightly.

What would she decide...Even she didn't know for sure.

* * *

"Mmmm, nice day!" Yuki left her home and peered up at the bright, robin's egg blue sky. She smiled, her pale teal shaded eyes glistening. Her once short, snow colored hair had grown to fall down to her waist, and still held it's curly stature. She had grown into a fine young woman, as most of the boy often told her. She took a deep breath and palced her hands on her hips.

Ever since she had moved into Sunagakure and had been adopted by the Kazekage's sister Temari and her husband, she hadn't had any visions. She sometimes appretiated her prophecy skills, though she wondered why she hadn't seen anything about the future in twelve years...

Shrugging ever so slightly, she secured her Sunagakure headband around her waist and walked off down the street, brushing her long hair from her slim shoulders. She headed for the direction of the Kazekage building when she spotted a familiar face.

"Good morning, Amagumo-dono!" Yuki said brightly.

Amagumo looked up, his dark gray hair flecked with a paler shade of silver. The small lines on his face showed his obvious gain in age over the years. He smiled at her. "Good morning, Yuki-san," He said kindly.

"Are you going to visit Okaasan?" She asked, stopping in front of him.

He nodded and held up some paper. "Sabaku-san wanted me to give these to her."

"She's at home."

"Thank you."

"By the way..." Yuki smiled as she stared at him with her brightly colored eyes. "How's Urin-chan?"

Amagumo blushed as he thought about his twelve-year-old daughter, born of him and his wife, Aikan. "She's fine," he said, smiling proudly. "She's finally joined the gennin ranks! She'll be getting her Sensei tomorrow."

"That's great!" Yuki smiled. They said goodbye to each other before continuing on their ways. Yuki turned a corner and approached the Kazekage building. She stared at it for a moment, her eyebrows raised, before stepping inside.

She walked around the bustling shinobi and councilmen, trying not to run into them and knock over the stacks of paper that they were carrying. She blinked and continued on her way before slamming into somebody's back.

"Oh, sorry!" The Kazekage's brother, Kankuro, turned to face Yuki, surprise in his black eyes. "Yuki-chan?"

"Hi..." She mumbled, rubbing her nose gently. "Is Gaara-ojousan in?"

"Not right now," Kankuro shook his head. "I think he went to check on Hinata. If you're here about the mission...it's not an out of village mission. He asked me to tell you about it."

She blinked. "It's an in village mission?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You'll be escorting around the official Konoha diplomat. He should be arriving tomorrow."

"What's his rank?"

"He's captain of the ANBU."

"Fine..." Yuki smiled slightly. "I wonder if he's good looking..." She laughed as Kankuro rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I'm just kidding, Kankuro-ojousan. You know that I'm not boy crazy like SOME girls."

"Silly girl," Kankuro smiled and ruffled her hair.

She smiled.

* * *

Aki lay on her bed in the eastern cave of Tenkataihei, staring at the ceiling, her arms behind her head. She watched Seiyru fly in circles, her eyes narrowed slightly. Though she was watching the dragon, she was thinking deeply. She wasn't sure if she could do something like everyone wanted her to...She sighed, closed her eyes and rolled onto her side, glaring at her pillow angrily.

Why did they all suddenly expect her to do this? To gain the power of these other four Jewel people, and then hand these powers back over to the organization she loved so dear...all for the greater good...She sighed and opened her eyes slowly.

"Seiyru-chan..." She said, sitting up and looking at the small dragon. "Could you stop falling in circles? You're making me dizzy."

The dragon let out a small squeak and landed on the bed beside Aki. She shook her bat-like wings and looked back at the girl, her sapphire eyes a burning shade of dark blue.

"...Don't look at me like that. I'm thinking..." Aki pulled her knees up and hugged them to her chest. "It's not an easy decision to make, you know."

Seiyru continued to stare at her.

Aki blinked and glanced down at her. "Oh...why the hell am I talking to a dragon!? It's not like you can really understand me...can you?" She looked back at Seiyru, her eyes questioning.

Seiyru bobbed her head and took to the air again. She flew towards the door and knocked against it with her small head, before looking back at Aki, then the door once again.

"So you can...and you want me to go?" Aki frowned and got to her feet. "But why? I don't want adventure. I just want to stay here and held this group that I love..."

The dragon gave an irritated squeak before flying furiously at the door again. She then flew over to Aki and smacked her in the face with her lacy wings.

"Ow! What are you doing, you stupid dragon!?" Aki raised her hands and batted Seiyru away, her eyes closed. "I thought we're supposed to be allies? Why are you attacking me?"

Seiyru darted back towards the door, screeching angrily.

"Now I REALLY don't want to go on any sort of quest with you!" Aki snarled, turning her back on the dragon. "You're acting like a little hatch ling! I thought that a dragon goddess would be more mature!"

Seiyru growled at her.

"Thickheaded little..."

"Aki!"

The door opened and Kishun walked in, his golden bangs swaying in his eyes. He blinked as Seiyru chirped happily and landed on his shoulder. He stared at her for a moment before looking back at Aki. "Hey...have you made up your mind yet?"

She let out a frustrated snort. "Give me some time, will you!? This whole thing is starting TOO suddenly, you hear me? I'm tired of all this shit..." She frowned. "I'm perfectly happy with my life here in Tenkataihei..." She sat down on the bed.

"But if you go, you'll get to experience so many cool things..." He sat down beside her, frowning. "So many wondrous lands and interesting people...I'd give anything for an adventure like that."

"Well then YOU be the Jewel of Seiyru!" She snapped, tossing him a furious glare.

He gave her a hurt look. "Aki, I'm just..."

"Sorry..." She growled, looking down at her feet. "I...I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just confused by all this crap that's going on...and I don't want to leave everything behind. Tou-san and Kyoufuu-san..." She turned to stare at him. "And you."

Kishun's face turned red as she faced him. "Um..." he frowned and looked at the small space between them on the bed. "A...Aki...would you agree to go on this journey, if I were to accompany you?"

Aki blinked and looked round at him, her eyes wide. "Kishun-"

"I don't want to loose you either..." he smiled warmly at her. "If I go with you, I could provide backup..t-that way it'll always feel like you have a piece of home with you...even when you're miles away."

"Kishun..."

"Aki..."

".....BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAH!!!!!!!!"

Kishun blinked in surprise as Aki burst out laughing. She grabbed her stomach and began rolling on the spot. Her sudden outburst had startled the relaxed Seiyru, causing her to take flight again, in circles around the room. "W-w-what's so funny!?" He asked, his eyes wide as he watched her. He felt offended, and his face burned furiously.

"Y-you are!" She leaned against his shoulder, holding her sides. "T-that was so corny, you idiot!" She howled with laughter and fell over. "K-Kishun, y-you're such an i-idiot!"

His face turned scarlet. "Aki..."

She sat up again, still giggling slightly. "S-sorry..." She hiccuped, brushing tears from her eyes. "W-what you said was really nice...but really funny all the same..." She looked back at him, smiling. "I'm sorry...But I could never ask you to do something like that, Kishun."

"But-"

"I don't want you to loose your home here," She smiled fondly at him. "I know that you love Tenkataihei as much as I do."

"..." Kishun frowned. "I'd rather go with you, then stay here, Aki..."

She stared at him, before smiling gently.

* * *

Footsteps echoed in the long, darkened halls of the building. There was no other sound then that of breathing and feet meeting floor. A figure moves through the shadows and came upon a large shrine. "The shrine of Suzaku..." it was a young male. He walked forward and gazed at the dimly lit shrine. He whispered something under his breath before turning his back on the shrine.

"Ridiculous..." He walked back down the hallway, his hands stuffed into his pockets. He walked away from the soft glow that came from the Suzaku shrine and headed towards a brighter light. Towards an open door.

"I'll find the others..." He murmured, sweeping hair from his face as he walked outside into the light. "That is assured...Kabuto-sama."

* * *

"Aragoma-sama..." Shiro closed his book with one hand and glanced at the leader, who was going over some paperwork. "Do you think it wise to send a child like Aki on such a journey?"

"She is the Jewel after all..." Aragoma said quietly, grabbing another sheet of paper. "It's her destiny, and I'm afraid she can't avoid it..." he glanced at Shiro and smiled. "Why? Worried?"

He snorted. "Don't confused me Fuu-chan, sir," Shiro said lightly, narrowing his blue eyes. "I don't care for that girl in the least. She has nothing to do with me, as I have nothing to do with her."

"We all share a purpose in this world, Shiro-chan."

Shiro frowned, his eyes brimming with anger. "My purpose is in no way related to hers, or those Jewel freaks..."

"Then where IS your place in this world, Shiro-chan?"

"..."

Before he could answer, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Aragoma said lightly.

The door opened and Aki walked in, Seiyru on her shoulder, Kishun behind her.

"Aaaah, Aki-chan...good evening," Aragoma smiled at her. "Have you made your decision already?"

"Yeah." She walked forward, her eyes narrowed slightly. She took a deep breath before placing her hands together. Her eyes closed and a blue light surrounded her. Seiyru raised her wings, turned into water, and then vanished within Aki's hands. Aki opened her eyes once more and placed her hands on her hips, frowning. "I'll find the other three Jewels."

"And I'll help," Kishun smiled at Aki.

She nodded and looked back at Aragoma.

"We're ready to leave at anytime."

* * *

**It's 1:38....The Sorcerer's stone is almost over...they're on the giant chess board right now..."Not me, not Hermione, YOU!" Haha....next, I shall watch the Chamber of Secrets...well, maybe tomorrow because I'm tired but...Anyway, Aki's made her decision. She's going to go find the other three Jewels, lolwtf....and Kishun is going to. And yes, the Jewles can call back their deities. The can call them back and summon them at will. Yuki's back in the story! I've already drawn a picture of her, and she is so pretty! OMG it's as everyone wanted...Amagumo has a family in Suna now! He even has a daughter!!! Only the leader calls Shiro "Shiro-chan" by the way...since he's one of the youngest nest to Fuu-san. And yes, Fuu-chan is Shiro's nickname fro Fuuhaizu. Shiro, Fuuhaizu, and Kyoufuu are three very important characters...in their own way. And ooooooo, mysterious person at a Suzaku shrine...who could it be? (Kind of obvious, but...) .........-stares at TV-.............."no dear boy...I TRIED TO KILL YOU!!!" "OMGWTFBBQ0_o!?!??!?!?!?".....what does that crazy Voldamort vessal want...a cookie? OMG throbbing scar...OMG FREAKY VOLDY HAS APPEARED HE HAS NO NOSE HOLY SHIT!!!! .....LOl Fullmetal Alchemist all the way...-throws ED the Sorcerer's stone- Flee from here, Edward! Flee before Baldymort catches you!!!!! OMGMIRRORHARRYWINKEDATMELOLBBQ!!!!!!!! -dies-............**

**"He lies...."**

**"TELL THE TRUTH, BOY!!!!!"**

**And the turbin comes off to reveal...ONIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	4. Leaving home

**I like a boy in uniform (school uniform) I like a boy in uniform (school uniform) I like a boy in uniform (school uniform) I like a boy in (school uniform)  
Well I walked past him and I gave him a wink, He must think I am sexually impertinent, And we re always colliding like two elements, But does he really know me, do I really know him?  
I should have noticed it before, (It wasn't noticeable before),My girlfriends said they saw before,Him looking at the boys looking at the boys  
He likes a boy in uniform (school uniform), He likes a boy in uniform (school uniform)He likes a boy in uniform (school uniform) He likes a boy in (school uniform)  
Well im so sad cos I loved him so, But I think its better that we go with the flow, And now I find my outlook isn t so narrow, in lessons I am dreaming bout the girls that I know  
I like a girl in uniform (school uniform) I like a girl in uniform (school uniform) I like a girl in uniform (school uniform) I like a girl in (school uniform)  
And now I know bout all of this, Theres plenty more that I can kiss, And when I think about the bliss, Of looking at the girls looking at the girls, looking at the girls  
I like a girl in uniform (school uniform) I like a boy in uniform (school uniform) Cos not everything is uniform (school uniform)I wanna kiss everyone in uniform  
I like a girl in uniform (school uniform) I like a boy in uniform (school uniform) Cos not everything is uniform (school uniform)  
I wanna kiss everyone in uniform!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**..............What....? It's catchy...**

**Anyway, I'm dealing with my dad and his friends playing rockband in the living room...uwwwwaaaah, my head's starting to hurt really bad...headache much? But I really wanted to type. I'm out of breath because I just did the Hare hare Yukai dance. You see, at Anime central my friends and I are cosplaying as the five main characters from this story. Aki, Kishun, (Blank), (Blank), and (Blank). (Lol, nice try.) I'm gonna be Aki, my best guy friend is Kishun, my boyfriend is gonna be (Blank1), my best friend is (Blank2) and my other friend is (Blank3). We're gonna make the costumes then go to Acen, and do the Hare Hare yukai in the masqurade. At least, that's out plan. LOOK FOR US THERE, WE'RE ALSO COSPLAYING AS MICHIRU, HIRAKU, ARAI, AKINA, AND NARIKO!!!!!!! (I'm Hiraku, lol)  
**

**

* * *

**

Gaara walked down the streets of Sunagakure until he come to his, Hinata, and Michiru's home. He opened the door, his bloody bangs hanging in his light green eyes. He stood in the doorway for a moment, his eyes narrowed. He sighed and walked fully inside, closing the door gently behind him. He macde his way upstairs, his eyes running over the portrait scattered along the walls.

He arrived on the second level of the room and walked down the hallway towards an old room that wasn't really used anymore. Not in twelve years, at least...He paused outside of the door before peeking inside.

A woman was sitting beside an abandoned crib. Her long, dark violet hair fell to her waist and had grown dull from mistreatment. Her silver eyes stared blankly into the distance, blank of their normal shimmering beauty. Her pretty face was sunken from malnutrition, and a small, emotionless frown was glued to her pale lips.

Gaara stared at his wife, Hinata, his eyes narrowed. He sighed and walked into the room, approaching her carefully. "Hinata?" he said in a quiet voice. "Hinata, have you eaten yet?"

She said nothing.

"...You're going to have to eat something soon," he told her, walking over to the window and pulling the curtains apart a bit. "I got a letter from Naruto, last night. I'm going to go read it in a minute or two..." he glanced at her.

Still, she did not respond to him.

He frowned. "By the way, Michiru's birthday is coming up...just thought I'd tell you. He was born in the early spring, remember?" He smiled ever so slightly at her. "And Aki was born near Autumn-"

He quickly silenced himself. When he had said the name of their lost daughter, Hinata had flinched violently, her eyes widening to a horrified state. "I'm sorry..." he murmured, placing his hand quickly over his lips. "I didn't mean to..."

But after a moment or so, she returned to her dull, dreamy look and returned her gaze to the open window.

"..." Gaara shook his head slowly. He walked over to the closet and pulled out a blanket. Returning to Hinata, he drapped the blanket over her shoulders. "I'll be back later tonight, alright?" He whispered in her ear, to no avail. He blinked slowly and pressed his lips to hers.

In the past when he had done this, she would reply with a loving kiss, but now...He turned away from her and left the room, his eyes closed. He just wanted things to go back to the way they were...He wanted **his **Hinata back...

He left the house, shutting the door behind him. He walked back out onto the streets and stretched, still frowning. "Hinata..." he murmured.

"Poor Kazekage-sama..."

These words caught his attention. He glanced around slightly to see two women walking down the street together. They'd obviously not spotted him yet. He listened carefully to their conversation.

"Hinata-sama has returned to normal yet, then?" One whispered, a frown creasing her lips.

The other shook her head. "I feel bad for him. Not only does he have the village to look after, but his wife as well. And he's not as young as he once was...I pity him sometimes."

"At least his son is useful."

"Yeah..."

Gaara stood there, his eyes narrowed as the two women turned the corner. He spat angrily, shaking his head furiously. How dare they talk like that! He was handling everything perfectly fine, and Hinata wasn't a bother...

Even if she didn't speak to him anymore, she was still there. She still gave him strength.

"Otousan..."

He looked around to see Michiru standing there, a concerned look on his handsome face. If Gaara had been about twenty years younger, the father and son would of looked like twins, with the exception of their eyes.

"Done with guard duty?" Gaara asked coolly, quickly replacing his angry frown with a light, forced smile.

Michiru nodded, but didn't smile back. "Those women had no right, you know." He said quietly.

"Oh, you herd that...?" Gaara rubbed his arm, not looking at his son. "It's nothing. Everyone's still a little prickled after all that stuff happened with Kabuto..." He fell silent, frowning.

Michiru sighed and shook his head. "Otousan..." he paused, unable to find the right words to comfort his father with. "Uh..." he blinked them remembered why he had come to find Gaara in the first place. "You have work to do!" he snapped, walking forward and grabbing his father's arm. "Your documents are piling up! It looks like the northern mountains in your office!"

"I don't feel like working right now..."

"You're getting so lazy in your old age!!!!"

* * *

Yuki stood at the village gate, staring out across the desert. Her long hair flowed behind her like a blizzard against the sand. She was waiting for the diplomatic deplot from Konoha to arrive, since she had been officially picked to be his escort. She sighed and placed her hands on her hips, gazing up at the blue sky as she waited.

"Yuki-san," One of the guards called, "He's arrived."

She looked back towards the gate and squinted. Her eyes widened and her heart leaped to her throat. "What the he...."

The person walking through the gate was not what she had expected. He was shorter then her, and looked like he couldn't be older then twelve. He had raven shaded hair that fell into his pale face and stuck out a bit in the back. His eyes were an ice blue that seemed to freeze anything they fell over. A konoha headband was around his neck. He spotted her and smiled sheepishly, his cheeks pink. "H-hello..." he murmured, approaching her.

Yuki blinked and looked over his head. "Oi!" She called to the guard. "Is the diplomat here, or are you yanking my tail?"

The guard gave her a slightly confused, slightly offended look. "Yuki-san..."

"I'm the official deploy from Konoha, Yuki-san," The black haired boy bowed and smiled at her kindly. "My name is Uchiha Suzuku. Nice to meet you."

Yuki stared at him, her shock rising, causing her heart to plummet to the contents of her stomach. "YOU'RE the deploy!? A little kid like you!? B-but Kankuro-ojousan told me that the deploy was an ANBU captain-"

"I am," Suzuku said, nodding and pointing at himself as though it was obvious. "I graduated from the academy when I was six, you see. I become an ANBU captain just last year."

She blinked in surprise. "You said you're name's Uchiha, right? Like Uchiha Sasuke-san?"

"He's my father."

"Then-!"

"Yes," Suzuku nodded, smiling brightly. "My father is Uchiha Sasuke, of Konoha lineage. My mother is Uchiha Paku, sirname Isana, of Suna lineage," He blinked slowly. "I have two sisters, also. Suzuka and Chidori. Suzuka's my twin."

"I...I see..." Yuki frowned, placing a hand over her mouth. _This little kid is the diplomat!? He looks like my little brother! _Yuki scowled slightly and continued to stare at Suzuku.

He blushed. "W-what?"

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"I...I..."

"He's legit, Onee-chan..." A boy approached the two of them. He was about Suzuku's age. His hair was a dark gray, almost black color, while his eyes were a shimmering forest green. His hair was tied back into a small, tuft like ponytail. He wore a Sunagakure headband around his thin arm.

"Shikaru..." Yuki stared at her little brother for a moment, before frowning. "And how do you know?"

"I overheard Kaasan talking to Kank-ojousan about it," He yawned and stuck his pinkie finger inside of his ear. "You're too paranoid, Onee-chan...snapping at the poor kid."

"Don't scold me, runt!"

"Try me..."

"Um..."

Their attention was drawn back to Suzuku, who was staring at Yuki with his large blue eyes. "I...I promise that I'll work hard," He said quickly, bowing and closing his eyes. "So...p-please regard me kindly, Yuki-san!"

Shikaru snickered coldly. "Treat him gently, onee-chan!" He giggled.

Yuki moaned and rubbed her eyes.

"How troublesome..." She grumbled.

* * *

"So you're both really leaving, then?" Kyoufuu watched as Aki tied a bag full of travel supplies around her shoulders. Kishun was helping her, since he had all of his supplies already packed up.

"Yes," Aki nodded at Kishun and secured the ropes over her shoulders. "I think that, if I have to do this, I might as well. As long as it's for the benefit of Tenkataihei..." She turned to face Kyoufuu and Fuuhaizu, who were seeing them off.

The four of them stood outside the main cave entrance. There was a gentle breeze passing over the land that made the trees rustle gently and made the flower petals dance around them.

"How far are you going to go?" Fuuhaizu asked, staring at Aki, frowning slightly.

"As far as it takes," She said with a simple shrug.

"Do you even know where to start looking?"

"Not really..." She tilted her head to one side. "But I want to stay as far away from shinobi villages as I can..." She glanced at Kishun. "It might be dangerous, if they figure out who we are."

"Tenkataihei members? Will they be able to tell just by looking?"

"I'm not...sure..."

"They won't," Kyoufuu assured her. "And if you're looking for these other three Jewels, then you may have to venture inside of a shinobi village, weather or not you want to."

Aki frowned angrily. "Whatever..." She grumbled.

"But she's right, Aki," Kishun said, walking towards them. "We'll have to go into Shinobi villages...we can't get around it. It's like Aragoma-sama said...one of the Jewels is within a shinobi village."

"I know, I know..." She frowned angrily. "I get it..."

"Aki, can I speak with you?" Fuuhaizu placed his hand on her shoulder and drew her away from Kyoufuu and Kishun, who were talking to each other. He led her under a sakura tree and stared at her, his blue eyes blank.

"Tou-san...?" Aki gave him a faint smile. "I'm coming back, I promise. This searching for the Jewels thing isn't going to last forever. And I'm not weak like some girls! Besides, I have Kishun with me, and Seiyru!" She winked. "I'll be fine!"

Fuuhaizu frowned, staring down at her. He leaned her forward and pulled her into a warm embrace. "Just be careful..." He murmured. "You haven't been out in this world that belongs to shinobi...I don't want you to get hurt."

Aki blinked before smiling, cheeks pink, and returned his hug. "I adapt quickly."

He laughed. "Yes, I know."

He released her and smiled down at her fondly. "I know that you'll be able to pull this off, Aki."

"Thanks, Tou-san."

"Leaving this early in the morning?"

They all looked around to see Shiro walking out of the cave, holding a book with one hand, his other stuffed into his pocket. He smiled snidely at the four of them from over the top of his book. "I thought I'd come and give my best wishes."

Aki frowned. She didn't like Shiro...He gave her a bad feeling, for some reason or another.

"Nervous?" Shiro asked politely, stopping beside Fuuhaizu and looking from Aki to Kishun, and then back again. "I know I would be, traveling to unknown lands."

"I'm not nervous," Aki huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at him defiantly. "I can take anything those shinobi dogs throw at me!"

"Hoooo? So you're an optomist then?" Shiro smiled, "That's good, I suppose..."

Aki snorted angrily.

Kishun rolled his eyes. He walked forward and placed his hand on Aki's shoulder, casting a wary glance in Shiro's direction. "Aki, we should get going. We want to get at least a little bit of distance in before night."

"Yeah..." She glared at Shiro before turning to leave the mountain with Kishun. She paused and glanced over her shoulder, her violet bangs flying in her pretty face. "Tou-san! Kyoufuu-chan! I'll see you guys soon, okay?" She called, waving goodbye.

Kishun smiled and waved as well.

"Good luck!" Fuuhaizu called, waving even after the two of them had vanished from his sight. He sighed and stared at the spot where they had been moments before. He closed his eyes, frowning as he herd Shiro snicker and return to the caves.

"Aki...Please be safe..."

* * *

**I'M WATCHING THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS, MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! -trying to rewatch all Harry Potter Movies to prepare for Half-blood Prince- Uhhhm....Hinata needs councling, srsly. Crazy lady needs theropy, LOL!!!!! -smacked by Gaara- ha...I'm being mean, aren't I...? DOBBY OMFG I LOOOOOOVE DOBBY! why the frack did she kill him....? Uuuuuuuh, More Yuki, and the introduction of one of the Uchiha spawn, Suzuku! He has Sasuke's hair and Paku's eyes, and is a prodigy like Itachi!!! Just so you know, yes he has the Sharigan. He's the only known Uchiha to have blue eyes and still posses the sharingan. You'll meet Suzuka and Chidori later, btw. Vernon's putting bars on the window.....BAR....BAR ON THE CEILING!!!! -scremo style- BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!........inside joke...Omg lol, -starts rolling on the ground laughing- I had so much fun practicing the Hare Hare Yukai dance with my friends this morning...I messed up, which led my boyfriend to mess up, which made us all feel the urge to drink cherry soda and go sit by the lake in the back of my neighborhood. There, we reminiced about the glory days when we were still in our youth...-sighs- nostalgia....-dreary look-**

**.............**

**"BAD DOBBY BAD DOBBY BAD DOBBY! BAAAAD DOBBY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Oh Dobby, stop beating yourself up with a lamp...that can't be healthy. :3  
**


	5. Friends?

**-Just finished watching Prisoner of Azkaban....is now watching Goblet of Fire- Ah....Ron's a girl...XDDDD I had a complete free day today, since I finished cleaning my room last night. Ooooh, I've discovered the magic of bases and pixels! Check my DA page for some pixels...OMG I;m gonna draw Aki reeeeeal soon, and maybe Kishun. It'll be funner to draw the characters once the other two mains come in. I've gotten some good suggestions from GCokes-san. She...or he (I dunno which...0.0) suggested that I have a Character Index soon. Normally I don't do those so soon, but there have been so many characters introduced already that I agree that I should make one. (Not until the last two main charries are introduced) She/he also suggested that I put a glossary at the end of chapters if there were any jutsus used in the chapter. Really good ideas. She/he also offered to be my second Beta (My mum's 1) and I;m thinking about it. ^_^......-watching the TV- is it just me, or do the death eaters in this movie look A LOT like the KKK??? I wonder if they intended to do that...  
**

**

* * *

**

The bar was filled with men that didn't look like the kind of people you wanted to socialize with. Some of them were shinobi, but most of them were just farmers or other types of men that worked in the small, off-road village. A haze of smoke hung over the room like a rain cloud as the hoarse laughs from the men filled the room. They swallowed large glasses of sake and told jokes of the day's works.

The comical atmosphere was broken by a yelp and a man was flung across the room before slamming into a table. Sake bottles fell over, drenching him in the alcohol. Everyone looked around, surprised.

"Touch me again and see what happens, you prick!" Shrieked the violet-haired, green eyed Aki. She raised her fist, her eyes narrowed furiously. "I'll give you more then a sock on the nose!"

"Aki, you're making a scene!" Growled, Kishun, getting to his feet and grabbing her arm. "Bad idea, bad idea!"

"Lemme go, idiot! That guy had the nerve to-"

"Calm down!"

"Why you little bitch..." A large bald man walked froward, cracking his knuckles threateningly. "What do you foreigners think you're doing, parading in here and causing trouble like that!?"

"You wanna take me on, chrome dome?" Aki hissed, smirking. She walked forward, placing her hands on her hips. "I'll kick your ass any day of the week!" She said snidely.

"You asked for it!" The man raised his fist-

"Boku-san, please stop!"

They all looked around to see a young boy running towards them from behind the bar. He had neck length silver hair, appeared to be about fifteen years of age, and had bright green eyes that were only a little darker then Aki's. He forced himself in between them and looked resentfully at the man. "If you start another fight I'll have no choice but to remove you from the bar!"

"Tch..." The man, Boku, glared at him, then Aki. "You're lucky Shuro was here to save you!" He growled, turning and stalking back over to his friends.

"Run away like a little gir-"

Shuro clapped his thin hand over Aki's mouth. He grabbed Kishun's arm and pulled them both out of the pub and onto the street outside. The sun blazed from the bright blue sky, and the village was almost completely abandoned due to the burning light.

"Let go of me!" Aki slapped Shuro's hand away and glared at him. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm sorry, but you caused a lot of trouble for me..." He gave her an apologetic glance. "I can't let you disturbe the peace, and make me loose my job. Foreigners such as yourselves shouldn't get such an attitude."

Aki snorted angrily.

"She's high strung, this one," Kishun said, pointing at the disgruntled Aki. "She doesn't listen to anyone, really. Anyway, we weren't planning to stay here long. We're heading for the East actually."

"But you're both from the Northern mountains, right?" Shuro blinked carefully. "Why are you going to the east, near the shinobi lands?"

"We're looking for someone," Kishun said simply.

"Well, if you'd like, I can provide you two with a map and some supplies," Shuro offered.

"If we almost cost you your job, then why're you being so nice?" Aki asked, throwing him an accusatory glare.

"Just to get you out of the village."

"Wow, thanks."

* * *

"Now, if you keep going along this street, you'll arrive in the land of fire," Shuro sat on the porch of his home with Aki and Kishun, showing them the map that he was lending them. "This is Iwanaki shrine," He pointed at a black dot on the map. "It's not that far away and would be a good resting stop if you need a break. The monks there are very nice. I've trained there before."

"Thanks, Shuro-san," Kishun said gratefully, rolling up the map and placing it carefully in his bag. He glanced at Aki. "Do you wanna get going?"

Aki opened her mouth to reply when she paused. "Give me a second." She got to her feet and hurried off behind the INN.

She made sure she was far enough away that Shuro wouldn't hear her, when she closed her eyes. She focused for a moment before she herd the sound of running water. "Seiyru!" She whispered, raising her hands. There was a flash of blue and the small teal dragon appeared before her.

"You're were trying to contact me...right?" Aki murmured, staring at the goddess. "What did you want?"

Seiyru let out a series of shrill shrieks and flew in three circles before landing on Aki's shoulder. She cast the human a warry glance and used her wings to motion at the INN.

"...Shruo?" Aki said quietly. "What about him?"

Seiyru twittered lightly and raised her head to the school. She seemed to think for a moment before she flapped her wings quickly.

Aki blinked as she heard approaching footsteps. She blinked, her heart leaping and held her arms out. She closed her eyes, and when another flash of blue came, she opened them once more. She was relieved to see that Seiyri had vanished, right as Shuro walked around the corner.

"Were you talking to someone?" He asked, staring at her curiously.

"No..." She growled, spotting Kishun. She exchanged a stare with him before looking back at Shuro, her eyes narrowed.

* * *

"Arai-san, pass me those documents!"

"Yes!" Arai grabbed the stack of papers and hurried over to where the older jounin was sitting before handing him the stack. He sighed and made his way carefully through the sea of papers that were scattered all over the ground.

His life in Otogakure hadn't been going well, so far. His girlfriend, Nariko, was his only sanctuary. The Otokage, who happened to be Nariko's elder brother, didn't trust him all too well and neither did any of the villagers.

He had changed a lot in these past twelve years. His brown hair was now kept down instead of in it's normal ponytail. He was considerably taller, though he wondered if he was any taller then Michiru yet. He was a jounin and knew plenty of ninjutsu, though he wasn't the most skilled. He brushed his hair out of his blue eyes and sighed.

The door opened and he looked around. His cheeks turned pink and he smiled.

A young woman had walked into the room. She had long, raven colored hair that was tied into a ponytail with a few strands falling into her amethyst shaded eyes. She was a very pretty girl, with long thin legs and a dazzling smile.

"Hi, Nariko," Arai said, his face burning.

"Hey," She smiled warmly at him. "Mind if I borrow him for a bit?" She asked the older jounin.

"Not at all, Nariko-dono," the man said.

Arai let out a grateful smile and left the room with Nariko, closing the door behind her. "Thanks for that," He said brightly, walking close beside the pretty girl.

"No problem."

"So what did you need?"

"Nothing, I just felt you need saving."

Arai blushed and smiled at her. "And you call yourself the Otokage's sister!" She laughed at this comment. "Hey, have you herd from Michiru as of late?" He asked, changing the subject.

"No, not a word," She said quietly. "Nii-sama hasn't herd from Gaara-san or Naruto-san either."

"I wonder what's going on. It's not like those two to not contact us for such a long time."

"You two enjoy poking your noses into others business, don't you?"

Nariko and Arai jumped and looked around.

A young man faced them. He looked a lot like Nariko, his ebony hair falling down across his shoulders and into his violet eyes. His pale face was very handsome and he wore a calming, bleak expression on his profile.

"Nii-sama," Nariko's face turned pink as she faced her elder brother, and the Otokage, Rei.

"S-sorry Rei-san..." Arai said, scratching his nose.

"Gaara-san and Naruto-san have the liberty as Kage's to contact me whenever they see fit," Rei said coolly, observing them both in turn. "I'd think it best that you'd both leave that matter to me. Yes?"

"Yes..." they both said, embarrassed.

He nodded, stared at Arai for a moment, before turning and walking back down the halls.

"Your brother still terrifies me..." Arai groaned, walking in the opposite direction.

Nariko shook her head, still smiling, and hurried after Arai.

* * *

"Thanks for all your help, Shuro-san," Kishun said, smiling at the boy.

"No problem." Shuro stood with Aki and Kishun at the exit to the village that led back to the main road. "If we ever meet again, It'd be awesome," he smiled at Aki. "I hope you guys find whomever you're looking for."

Aki stared at him before forcing a small smile. "Y...yeah..."

"HEY!"

They all looked around to see Boku, the man from the pub, approaching them. A group of men, looking equally as threatening, followed behind him. They looked like a pack of gorillas, stalking towards them like they were.

"Boku..." Shuro frowned and turned around to completely face him. "Don't come making trouble, or else-"

"This ain't the pub, Shuro!" Boku snarled, narrowing his black eyes. "You've got no authority here, brat! Now..." he turned his gaze to Aki, who was frowning. "Let's finish what we started, little rat!"

"Gladly," Aki hissed, walking around Kishun.

"Aki, no!" He grabbed her arm. "We don't want to start trouble."

"Kishun-san is right!" Shuro ran up to Boku and placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "They're leaving, so just-"

But before he could finish his statement, Boku elbowed Shuro in the stomach so hard, it scent him flying backwards. He landed with a yelp on the ground, causing dust to fly up in a small cloud.

Aki darted forward. She leaped into the air nimbly and kicked out, her foot making contact with Boku's head. She let out a battle cry and pushed as hard as she could. Her kick stunned Boku momentarily as he stumbled backwards.

"Shuro-san, are you okay?" Kishun asked, hurrying over to him.

"Yeah," He huffed, sitting up. "Boku-san...please! Just stop this!"

"Listen you idiotic little girl! Stay out of people's business!"

"......."

"Girl?" Aki and Kishun looked around at Shuro in shock.

Shuro was blushing.

"You guys thought I was a boy...?" Shuro mumbled, raising _**her **_eyebrows curiously. "I'm a girl...you guys just made an assumption."

"Okay, this is getting messed up!" Aki looked back at Boku furiously. "I have things I need to do, so get-out-of-my-way!" She blinked as a flash of blue surrounded her. "Oh no, stupid dragon!"

Seiyru appeared in mid air, stunning everyone around her except for Kishun.

"That's..." Shuro stared at Aki and the dragon, her green eyes wide.

"Well, we'll be able to get this done quicker now..." Aki sighed and looked at the small dragon. "Seiyru, do something to get that man out of our way! Don't hurt him, just get him and his cronies outta here!"

Seiyru let out a small squeak as a reply. She raised her thin wings and opened her jaw wide, as if she was calling out, although no sound came. Suddenly, the sound of rain filled Aki's ears and before she knew it, tiny droplets of liquid were pouring from the sky.

"Y...you freak!" Cried Boku, covering his head to protect himself from the down pour. "Let's go!" he said to his companions. They all turned and hurried away from the group.

Aki watched them go, and looked up as the rain ceased. Seiyru chirped happily and landed on Aki's shoulder. She smiled at her. "Thanks, Seiyru."

"So..."

Aki looked back at Shuro, who was still beside Kishun.

"So..." She whispered. "You're a Jewel? The Jewel of Seiyru?"

Aki frowned and nodded. "Yeah...what's it to you?"

Shuro paused before smiling. "Thank you for helping me, Aki-chan."

She blushed at 'chan' and turned her head to hide her red face. "I...I only went against those lugs so that Kishun and I could be on our way. Not to help you, you...man...woman thing."

Shuro laughed. "I really am a girl. You guys just immediately assumed I was a boy, so I thought that I'd let bygones be bygones."

"Well as a girl, you're really pretty!" Kishun said, his cheeks red. He glanced at Aki who was glaring at him indignantly. He blushed.

"Anyway..." Shuro got to her feet and walked towards Aki. She stared at Seiyru for a moment before looking back at the violet-haired girl. "If you're a Jewel, then you must be looking for the other three, right?"

Aki paused, but nodded.

"Just a word of caution..." Shuro frowned. "The other day I saw a young man passing by the village. I couldn't see his face because he was wearing a cloak, but he asked my father if he'd seen anyone passing by that had a dragon, turtle, or tiger with them. When my dad said no, he continued on his way but told us all to avoid anyone with these creatures accompanying them, because they're evil..."

"Evil!" Gasped Kishun. "That's ridiculous! The Jewels are supposed be saving the world!"

"But some people think they're the bringers of the end of the world," Shuro said bitterly. "The boy that passed by must've been someone hunting for you, or the others."

"So we'll have to be careful...that's what you're saying." Aki murmured.

Shuro nodded.

"Well, we will," Aki brushed her hair from her eyes. "But why do they think that the Jewels are the bringers of the end of the world?"

"That I don't know. You might be able to find out at that place I told you about...Iwanaki shrine. The head priest there is really smart, so he should know..."

"Yeah...thanks," Aki glanced at Kishun and then Seiyru, who was still on her shoulder. "Guess that means our next stop is Iwanaki shrine, you two."

"Guess so," Kishun said with a smile, getting back to his feet. "It won't take us that long to get there...Maybe a day or so..." he glanced at Shuro. "Do you want to come with us? That Boku guy might have a go at you again."

Shuro smiled thankfully at hi, but otherwise shook her head regretfully. "I have to stay here to help my dad. That Boku won't mess with me again, because if he does, I'll tell him that the Jewel of Seiyru, my friend, will come after him!"

"Friend!?" Aki blushed violently. "I...I'm not your friend!"

Shuro and Kishun both smiled. "Sure," They drawled together.

She frowned. "Let's go, Kishun!" She growled. She closed her eyes and Seiyru once again vanished. She turned and started walking down the street, shaking her head.

"Bye...Hope we see you again soon!" Kishun smiled at Shuro and hurried after Aki.

"BYE!" Shuro called after them, waving.

"So...think we'll be meeting a lot of people like Shuro-san along the way?" Kishun asked as he and Aki walked down the street.

She sighed and smiled slightly. "Guess we'll be making a lot of troublesome friends, then."

* * *

**SHURO!!!!!! She's one of my favorite that I made. She may not have made a big impact, but she is a really important character and this isn't the only chapter she'll be in. They all thought she was a boy at first, tho...XDDD Arai comes back and Nariko's his girlfriend...(Gasps from fans) THEY'RE NOT MARRIED YET!???!?!?!?!?!? Lol Rei-sama won't let them...Rei's been a good Otokage, though he doesn't seem to like Arai that much...Nu taky the little sister away from Nii-sama...(looks at TV).....HOGWARTS HOGWARTS HOGGY WOGGY HOGWARTS TEACH US SOMETHING PLEASE!!!! (Continuation of inaudible lyrics and then....)DEAD GUUUUUUYYYYYYY OMGHBBQ!!!!!!!!! XDDDDDD Crouch died...too bad he didn't die crouching. -bricked for bad pun- (Few minutes later cuz I had to get a snack)...............Wow Harry...I'd be freaking out if someone stuck a hand through MY chest. You're just like, "Blaaaaaaaaah :D..." Now there's a creepy creep in a cage with a bunch of arrows pointing at him....I don't get that. Next chapter might be awhile unless I get some free time, because we have ISTEP testing this week....-sighs-  
**


	6. Iwanaki shrine

**And we sang ay o way o way o way....Sorry, listening to Into the night by Santana. -dances- It's such a catchy song! Just a few minutes ago I was listening to breaking the habit by Linkin park...BTW, sorry it took me awhile to update. This week at school we had ISTEP testing, and I am freaking exhausted...so glad that it's over. I hate ISTEP....now, onto the latest Naruto chapter...HINATA'S NOT DEAD!!!!!!!!yet -fan freakout- He really better not kill her! Hinata's too cool! She's gonna live, forget about Naruto, and go marry Gaara. :3 -in her own dream world- But six-tailed Kyubbi Naruto is seriously awesome...though I had a hard time keeping track of everything. He broke Tsunade's necklace.... And is it just me, or does Pain without his headband look a lot like Jugo? Speaking of which, where the hell did Sasuke and them go? For like, fifty chapters it was all about him, now he's just suddenly vanished. But I was happy at seeing Sai and Anko again...it's been a while, especially about Anko. (I want her to get with Kakashi....) REALLY BAAAAAD!!!!!! Lol, the only non crack shippings I have are Shikatema and Narusaku....I'M JUST INSANE LIKE THAT! -dances- AY O WAY O WAY O WAY O WAY! AND THE VOICES RANG LIKE TH ANGLES SANG, AY O WAY OWAY O WAY O WAY, AND WE DANCED ON INTO THE NIGHT!!!!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

"Iwanaki shrine, huh?" Aki stopped as she spotted the large temple, her green eyes narrowed slightly. She and Kishun had only been traveling for a day when they had arrived at the shrine. It was very large and looked very old fashioned. They saw a few monks and priests walking around, talking with small rosaries in their thin hands. Aki wasn't very fond of temples and shrines, since she wasn't religious. She sighed, brushing her bangs out of her face. She didn't have that much of a choice, though. They needed rest for the longer journey ahead.

"Guess we better ask the head priest if we can stay the night," Kishun said, folding up the map that Shuro had given him and putting it back in his pocket. He glanced at her, his eyebrows raised. "You okay?"

"Ye-"

"Get out of here! We told you never to darken our temple again, you devil!"

Aki looked up, her eyes narrowed. "Oh, what now!?" She turned and ran off in the direction of the shouting, Kishun at her heels. They ran around the side of the temple where a group of monks were standing, muttering to each other in hushed voices.

Standing on the porch of the temple was a monk in long white robes with green eyes. He was screaming at someone furiously, who was cowering at his feet.

It was a girl, who looked to be about eleven. She had neck length, flowing hair the color of cherry blossoms and the bluest eyes that Aki had ever seen. She was wearing a white priestess outfit with light red pants and pink sleeves. Her cute face was pale with terror as the man shouted at her. She looked as though she might have a panic attack.

"You get out of here this instant, cur!" Screamed the man, trying to kick out at her. He would of seriously hurt her if one of his companions hadn't restrained him.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Aki snapped. She ran forward, ignoring Kishun's moan. She stepped in between the man and the little girl and glared up defiantly at him. "She's only a little kid! Why the hell are you attacking her!?"

"This is none of your business, traveler!" Snarled the man.

"You're being barbaric! You call yourself a priest!" Aki was about to tell him off more, but the small girl got to her feet and tackled Aki to the ground. Aki fell to the dirt with a grunt, staring at the girl with wide eyes. "What are you doing, squirt!? I'm trying to help you he-" She fell silent as the girl looked at her.

Her blue eyes were swimming with tears, and her face was filled with the deepest pain ever. She got to her feet, backed away from Aki, and then fled into the forest.

"Hey, wait!" Aki sat up and stared after her, frowning.

"Aki!" Kishun ran up to her and knelt down at her side. "Hey, Aki...are you alright?"

"...." She remained silent, staring at the forest.

"I'm sorry for that..." An elderly man walked out from the temple and bowed apologetically at them. "My underling," He motioned at the still fuming, green eyed man, "has a bit of a temper. What can we do for you travelers?"

"We need a place to stay for the night," Kishun told him, helping Aki to her feet. "We're heading for Konoha to visit a relative, and we need to rest for a bit."

"We have plenty of rooms for travelers," The man said with a smile. "My name is elder Gozu. If there's anything you need-"

"Who was that girl?" Aki turned towards Gozu, her eyes narrowed. She glanced at the green eyed man. "Who was that little girl, and why did you want her out of here so bad? She looked so innocent! What the hell could she of done!?"

Gozu smiled patiently. "I'm afraid that is our business, miss. Now please come in, and we'll show you to your room."

Aki made no further argument at a warning glance from Kishun. She entered the temple alongside Kishun and walked down the halls behind elder Gozu. He talked lightly to them about what time dinner was, and breakfast for the next morning. He also told them that they shouldn't wonder around too much, inside of the temple, or outside. He said there were some dangerous creatures in the woods.

Soon the two found themselves sitting in a room, discussing the scene that had aspired earlier.

"Maybe she was a thief?" Kishun mumbled, plopping down on his cot.

"She couldn't of been," Aki mumbled. "When she knocked me over, she was crying. Thieves don't cry."

"Maybe she got dust in her eyes?"

"Oh, you're an idiot..." She said lightly, laying down as well. She stared at the ceiling for a moment before saying quietly, "Seiyru."

The small blue dragon appeared in a whisk of water and stretched her wings appreciatively. She squeaked, flew over to Aki and perched on her chest.

"Why are you summoning Seiyru?" Kishun asked, sitting up to stare at the dragon.

"I have a mission for her," Aki said with a know it all smirk. She sat up and whispered in Seiyru's ear. She finished and found the tiny dragon staring at her, her expression incredulous and shocked. "Just do it, please?" Aki whispered.

Seiyru thought for a moment before inclining her head. She took to the air and darted out of a window.

"What'd you ask her to do?" Kishun asked.

"You'll see..." Aki smiled and lay back down, chuckling to herself.

* * *

"Tsukemen!!!!"

A girl around the age of twelve darted down the street. Her long, cherry blossom hair flew behind her, tied into two ponytails. Her eyes were a bright shade of blue and a Konoha headband was tied around her neck. She was very fast thanks to her long legs. She leaped from the ground and landed lightly on the roof of the hospital.

"Uzumaki Tsukemen, you get down here this instant!" A woman with long pink hair, the same shade as Tsukemen's, ran out of the hospital and stared up at her. "You know better then skipping your healing lessons!"

"But Kaa-san!" Whinned Tsukemen, closing her bright blue eyes so that she looked like a pink furred fox. "Healing is boring! I just wanna be a fighting shinobi! And haven't I asked you not to call me my full name!? Call me Tsuke!"

"I'll call you what I like, young lady!" Snapped the head medic of Konoha, Uzumaki Sakura, wife of the Hokage, Naruto. "Now you grt down here, now, before I come up there and get your myself!"

"I don't want to!" She snapped, frowning and narrowing her eyes. "I don't wanna be a medical shinobi!"

"Morning, Sakura-chan!"

The two pink haired women looked around to see the Hokage approaching. His spiky blond hair glowed like the sun and his sea blue eyes sparkled as he walked towards Sakura. "I've been looking for-"

"Naruto!" Sakura pointed up at Tsukemen, "Make your daughter get down here this instant and return to her medical lessons!"

"She's your daughter too," Naruto mumbled.

He flinched at a deadly glare from her. "Uh..." He looked up at Tsukemen and sighed. "Tsuke, do what your mother says, okay?"

"But Tou-san!" She pouted at him, her blue eyes large and watery.

Naruto let out a small whimper and looked at Sakura. "I can't do it, Sakura-chan! She's too cute when she does that!"

Sakura growled in frustration and whacked her husband upside the head. "Fine! Have it your way! You stubborn, blue-eyed..." She walked off and back into the hospital, continuing to growl under her breath.

"Thanks, Tou-san!" Tsukemen leaped down from the roof and landed beside her father. "Healing is so dull...I just wanna fight, like you do," She smiled at him. "Right?"

"You need to at least know a little bit of medical ninjutsu, Tsuke," Naruto said seriously. "Even I know some medicine and healing techniques. It's very useful to have in your arsenal, especially if there isn't a medic around."

Her bright smile that looked so like her father's, vanished in an instant. She frowned at him.

"Now don't give me that look," he smiled at her, patting her lightly on the head. "You're a fighting shinobi, right? You're gonna get hurt, and you're gonna need medical attention. I mean, just look at-"

"Suzuka-chan!"

A girl about Tsukemen's age approached. She had midnight shaded hair that fell into her coal shaded eyes and spiked up a bit in the back. Her pace was a sun burned tan, and she wore a necklace with the Uchiha clan crest on it. "Hi, Tsuke-chan, Hokage-sama." She smiled slightly and bowed.

Tsukemen ran forward and hugged her best friend. "I really don't know how you stand being a medical nin, Suzu! It's SOOOO boring."

Suzuka blinked at her friend. "But it's useful."

Naruto nodded. "Hey Suzu-chan, where's your dad? I've been looking all over for him to give him a new mission report...and your mom, if she's up to it."

Suzuka looked at him. "Otousan is taking Chidori to a party at a friend's house, and Okaasan went shopping."

"Well if you see them, tell them to swing by my office, alright?"

"Yes sir."

He nodded, smiling. "Okay. See you later, girls! And Tsuke...go and apologize to your mother. She only wants you to be well prepared."

"Yeah, yeah..." Tsukemen rolled her eyes and scratched her nose absentmindedly.

Naruto smiled slightly before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"You're such a dope..." Suzuka muttered, pinching Tsukemen's arm gently. "Your mom's a really good teacher. You'll be so much better off with medical skills in your hands."

"Now you're lecturing me to?" Tsukemen rolled her eyes. "Come on...I better say I'm sorry," She grumbled, heading back towards the hospital.

"There's a good girl," Suzuka said coolly, following her.

* * *

As the sun began to set, Aki found herself getting concerned. She paced back and fourth in the small room that she and Kishun were sharing. Her companion had fallen fast asleep on his cot and was snoring slightly. She paused in her pacing and glanced at the window once more, her eyes narrowed slightly. Why was Seiyru taking so long?

She paused to stare out of the window before taking a deep breath. She ran over to the window and leaped out of it, landing delicately on her feet. With a grunt as she landed, she darted off towards the forest where she had scent Seiyru, her eyes narrowed.

As she ran through the forest, she whispered slightly, "Seiyru...Seiyru!" But there was still no sign of the tiny dragon. "Man, where the hell could she be? If she went off to get a meal..."

She paused, listening. She thought she had herd the rustling of leaves. She stood perfectly still, her green eyes narrowed slightly. She took a deep breath, turned, and leaped into the bush nearest to her.

She heard someone squeak with shock as she tackled them to the ground. She slammed her hands on their shoulders, using her larger body mass to hold them down. "Trying to sneak up on me-!?" She froze, staring down at the person she had tackled to the ground.

It was the girl with the short pink hair and large blue eyes, who stared up at her, horrified.

"You!" Gasped Aki, quickly releasing the girl but keeping close to her to assure she wouldn't flee. "Why were you trying to sneak up on me?"

The girl sat up, brushing her bangs out of her eyes, but she remained silent.

"Wh-" Before Aki could even get her question out, there was a high pitched shrieking sound and Seiyru came gliding through the air before landing on Aki's shoulder. "There you are!" Aki growled, throwing Seiyru a disconcerted glance. She looked back at the girl, who was staring at Seiyru.

"What's your name?" Aki asked cooly, pulling the girl's attention back to her.

The girl glanced at her, before saying quietly in an angelic voice, "...I...Inami..."

Aki smiled at her. "Inami...why are you out here all alone? Why did those guys try to attack you?"

"Please, just head back to the temple..." Inami got to her feet slowly and brushed the dirt from her long, red pants. "It's safe there. It's a dangerous place out here at night." She turned on her heel and started to walk off into the forest once more.

"Wait a second!" Aki leaped to her feet, ran forward and grabbed Inami's hand. "I'm not letting you leave just yet! Why are you out here alone? Why did those monks try to kick you out? Why did you tackle me, and why were you crying!?"

There was silence for a moment before Inami said, "You ask a lot of questions, don't you?"

"If I wanna know something, I'm gonna find it out!" Aki said stubbornly.

"...." After a slight pause, Inami turned to face her. "I've told you my name. What's yours?"

Aki was taken aback for a moment, before she smiled. "Aki."

"And your friend there?" Inami nodded at Seiyru.

"Uh..." Aki glanced at Seiyru, who had dozed off on her shoulder. She rolled her eyes and looked back at Inami. "Her name's Seiyru...she's traveling with me and my friend Kishun."

"Seiyru...like the dragon god?"

"N-no..." Aki fidgeted for a moment, before standing her ground. "Enough of YOUR questions! Time you answer some of mine!"

".....Including others in personal problems is wrong..." Inami mumbled.

"I've found it my specialty to get into others business," Aki said with a playful wink. "So...tell me everything."

Inami stared at her for a moment, before nodding. She turned to face her completely, her large eyes on the ground below her feet. "I...I was born and raised in the land of ages-"

"The land of ages!?" Aki looked around at her so quickly, that her neck popped. She ignored this and stared at Inami intently. _This could work to my advantage!_

Inami nodded, a bit confused why she was so excited. "I worked at a monastery, where my mother was a head priestess. One day...I went against regulations and got into big trouble..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I entered a place where lowly people like me are never supposed to enter. It's said if you go within this building, the devil will send all of his demons to you and make them posses your body."

Aki blinked. "And so?"

"And so, I was cast out of the Land of ages by my own mother..." Inami frowned and brushed her eyes, to hide the obvious tears that swelled up within them. "Word was scent around about me, and no everyone and anyone that's holy shuns me like I was the devil..."

"That bites..." Aki frowned grumpily, thinking.

She blinked as an idea came into her head. "Inami..." She placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Come with me and Kishun!"

Inami blinked. "W-what!?"

* * *

**LOTS OF STUFF HAPPENED IN THSI CHAPTER!!!!! Tsukemen is a main character, big time. She has her mom's hair and her dad's eyes and attitude. And about her hair style, it looks just like Tsunade's hair only a bit longer. She's really cute when I draw her, though she doesn't have whiskers. Lol. Suzuka comes in as well. She seems to act a lot like her father, and she looks a lot like him, and she's a medical ninja...Lol, things seem to be going good in Konoha, unlike our poor hero village of Sunagakure...Back to Aki and Kishun...INAMI'S FINALLY COME IN!!!!!! She's one of the final two main characters I mentioned. She's like, super dupper important. I love her...but sadly, I made her before Tsuke-chan, so they ended up having the same hair and eye color...though I think that Inami's eyes are a darker blue the Tsuke-chan's. They're not related though, lol. I end the chapter on a cliff hanger just to annoy you guys...because I love doing that....-evil chuckle- -still listening to Into the night- Welps, I wanna go draw, so just wait patiently for the next chapter! OUR LAST MAIN CHARACTER SHOULD BE COMING IN SOON!!!!! YAAAAAAAY!!!!! Is this chapter six or seven....I don't know...I'm sleepy...  
**


	7. On the run!

**PAIN WITHOUT LOVE PAIN CAN'T GET ENOUGH!!!!!! -dances- OHHHHHHH, hi everyone! -grins- I've been listening to Three Days Grace all day, and despite the fact that I have a pounding headache, I can't stop listening!!!!! Haaah, at the request of Awaii-san, I'm drawing a picture of Aki along with Seiyru-chan. It's done being drawn, now it's in the coloring stage...But I need to clean my room today, so it might take a while. I'm typing all of this up real quick before I start on my room. I like updating...Waaaaah, the story is going to start getting much more interesting soon. The final main character KIND OF introduces himself in this chapter, but he'll finally be properly introduced in the next chapter. I'M SO EXCITED!!!! I am multitasking....I just paused my Okami game so I can finish typing all this blah blah stuff. OMG I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO SAY I JUST ATE AN ENTIRE BOX OF PEEPS SO I AM REALLY REALLY REALLY HYPER RIGHT ABOUT NOW, LOLOLOLOLOL!!!!!**

**TDOS cast: 0_0.....**

**NYAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

Inami stared at Aki, her blue eyes wide. "Come with..."

"Me and Kishun!" Aki beamed at her. "It's perfect! We're heading for the land of ages...you could be our guide, and while we're there, we can prove that you don't have a demon within you or whatever the hell it was you said!"

"...I..." Inami frowned and looked at the ground. "I...can't..."

"You can't?" Aki let out a frustrated groan and clenched the girl's shoulders before shaking her slightly. "Inami, you can't just walk around all alone, just because people think you're cursed, or whatever!"

"But I don't want anyone to attack you guys because of me," Inami frowned, unfazed by Aki's shaking. "Whenever I'm around people, they always get hurt, and I don't want that to happen to you...because you seem really nice, Aki-chan."

"...." Aki stared at her for a moment, her green eyes cloudy. "You say your own mother banished you?" She whispered.

Inami nodded, confused.

"I can't understand how painful that must've been for you considering that I don't have a mother," Aki smiled sadly. "But I do understand the sadness you must of felt leaving the place that you loved...the place that you grew up. I had to leave my home to go on this stupid journey to get to the Land of ages, and it hurt more then the worst possible wound..." She crossed her arms across her chest and sighed. "But I have a good reason to be doing this, so I can't get distracted..." She looked at Inami and smiled. "If you have a good reason for going home, then you shouldn't let fear stop you."

"...." Inami stared at her, her blue eyes wide. "Aki-chan..."

"AKI!"

The two girls turned around to see Kishun running up to them, a relieved look on his face. He froze when he saw Inami, and his silver eyes widened slightly. "Aki...you didn't..." He looked at Seiyru, who chipped happily.

"I did!" Aki said with a bright smile, placing her hands on her hips. "This here is Inami, and she's coming with us to the Land of ages!"

"She is?" Gasped Kishun.

"I am?" Mumbled Inami.

"Yes! The three-" Seiyru shrieked, "-Sorry, the FOUR of us are going to travel together to the Land of ages together...Inami, I'm the Jewel of Seiyru, okay? There. It's confirmed, now you know. We wouldn't be able to travel together if you didn't know that!"

"Aki!" Snapped Kishun.

"I had a feeling..." Inami said gently, her eyes on Seiyru. "It's dangerous for you in this area, you know. There's an assassin wondering around that's looking for the four Jewels."

"Yeah, we were already informed by a friend," Kishun said, nodding slightly as he stared at Inami. "That's why we planned to only stay at Iwanaki shrine for a short amount of time."

"You should leave soon. If the monks found out that you're the Jewel of Seiyru, they'll contact this assassin. They're not as holy as they look."

"We should leave soon!" Aki hooked her arm across Inami's shoulders and smiled at her. "You're coming with us, whether you like it or not! I'm not just going to let you sulk about being kicked out of your home."

She winked at her. "Try to move on, okay?"

Inami stared at her for a moment, before nodding. "Okay...I guess I'll come with you two."

"That's the spirit!"

"But Aki!" Kishun scowled at the two girls. "We don't have the money to stuff food into another person's mouth! And don't you think it'll just be a hassle bringing along this pipsqueak!? She's not even twelve yet!"

Inami looked around at him, he expression dark.

Kishun flinched.

"I suggest you shut your trap," Inami murmured evilly, her blue eyes narrowed, "Before I shut it for you."

"Go Inami..." Aki said with a smile.

"But we can't leave yet!" Kishun said, his eyes still wary on Inami. "I left all of our supplies back in the temple."

"I'll go get them," Aki said, smiling at him and glancing at Seiyru. "We'll be back real fast...those stupid monks are probably too busy praying to notice the two of us."

"Just be careful," Kishun told her, his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, yeah!" She smiled before hurrying off in the direction of the temple, along with Seiyru.

"....Aki-chan is different, from other people..." Inami whispered, staring after her as she disappeared into the undergrowth.

Kishun nodded.

* * *

"Rei-sama!"

Rei glanced up from the window he had been staring out of to see a chunnin approach him. The young shinobi handed him a few documents before retreating back down the halls. Rei swept his long midnight bangs from his violet eyes and scanned the document.

It was from the Hokage of Konohagakure, Naruto. It talked about an organization called 'Tenkataihei' that had been causing problems near the Northern mountains. The Hokage had wanted to make sure that the Otokage knew about this trouble, since Otogakure was closest to the Northern mountains. Rei sighed, folded up the letter and placed it in his pocket.

He looked back out of the window and stared at the distant mountains, his eyes narrowed slightly. Turning his head to the east, he could see the area where his father's labyrinth had once stood.

He let out a disgruntled sigh before turning his back on the window. He began to walk down the long halls of the Oto palace, his eyes on the area ahead of him. These last twelve years had been boring, and there hadn't been much to do. Being Otokage was more boring then he thought it would ever be. He left the palace, closing his eyes as a cool spring breeze swept across the land, causing his hair to fly in all directions.

Glancing this way and that, Rei turned and headed for the back gardens. Once he arrived there, he came across two small graves. He approached them slowly and knelt down onto his knees. He grabbed some incense from his pocket and placed one stick on each of the graves. He lit them with a quick fire jutsu, placed his hands together, closed his eyes and began to prey.

_Sora, Mother...There has been no sign of Father's antics, but that only makes me more worried. What could he be plotting after twelve years of silence? The whole thing is driving me insane. I've been thinking too much about it, I figure, but I can't help it. I fear that our twelve years of peace is closely drawing to an end...When that time comes, how will I handle it? I can't help but wonder..._

He opened his eyes and let out a deep sigh. Staring down at the graves of his best friend and his beloved mother, he couldn't help but feel a wave of nostalgia wash over him. "What would you of done...?" He murmured, staring at Sora's grave, his eyes cloudy.

"Rei..." A young woman approached him. She had long, mahogany shaded hair that fell gracefully over her slender shoulders and into her silver eyes. She was very pretty, and about four years younger then him. Around her waist she wore a headband with a sound symbol on the left, a leaf symbol on the right.

This young woman was Rei's wife, Inoue. She was originally born into Konohagakure, in the Hyugga clan, but she had fallen in love with Rei the moment she had laid eyes on him. She had left Konoha to be with him, but you couldn't just leave your home village and expect everything to be okay. To assure she wouldn't be classified as a runaway, Inoue had been made an official Konoha/Oto diplomat. She spent most of her time in Oto, but occasionally returned to Konoha to tell the Hokage how things were going in their allied village.

Rei got to his feet and faced her, slightly embarrassed that she had caught him at such a weak moment. "Inoue...what is it? I was just..." He frowned and looked down at the graves. "I was just..."

"Sorry if I interrupted you," She said bashfully, blushing. "I couldn't find you in your office, and Nariko-chan hadn't seen you...so I decided to come and find you myself."

"Yeah..." Rei glanced at her, frowning slightly.

"....You're stressed," Inoue approached him and grabbed his arm gently, making him flinch. She frowned. "My point's proven...What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Rei stared down at her, his eyes growing slightly softer. "I was just thinking a lot about Sora...and my mother, and-"

"And your father?"

He fell silent, his face turning pale and his body stiffening.

Inoue looked frightened. "Rei...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine," He rubbed his head and gathered back his strength, taking a deep breath. "I'm alright."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Rei ran a hand through his hair and forced himself to smile at Inoue. "It's a nice day, isn't it? I was thinking about going for a walk...maybe with Nariko. It's been a while since I've spent some quality time with her."

"Rei..." Inoue frowned at him. "Otousan told me about this organization, Tenkataihei, last time I went to Konoha," She stared up at him. "If that's what's bothering you, then I could go and look into it! I'm a jounin after all, and-"

"I couldn't ask you to do that," Rei said quietly, moving closer to her. He rested his forehead against hers and sighed. "It would be too dangerous, and I don't want to put anyone, especially you, in danger."

Inoue blushed. "I...I don't really like it when you spoil me, Rei..." She mumbled.

He managed to chuckle lightly.

* * *

"Shhhh," Aki put a finger to her lips as Seiyru let out a small shriek. "Quiet, stupid goddess." She was kneeling outside of her and Kishun's room in the temple, her eyes narrowed. He stood up slowly, placing her hands on the window sill. She stared into the room and saw no one.

Nodding slowly to herself, she leaping into the room, Seiyru clinging to her shoulder.

She silently and quickly gathered all of the supplies that she and Kishun had. She even stole some of the food that the monks had lain out for the two of them. Well, it had been placed out for them.

She was about to grab her own bag, when she herd approaching voices. Her blood ran cold. She dropped Kishun's bag and fled into a nearby closet, sinking down into her knees and holding her breath. Seiyru tried to squeak questioningly, but Aki grabbed her mouth and held it tightly shut.

The door was pushed open and Gozu walked in, along with the green eyed monk from earlier. Aki narrowed her eyes and silently listened to their conversation.

"The girl and boy aren't here..." Murmured Gozu, looking around. "Where could they of gone?"

"Perhaps, honorable elder, they figured us out and fled the area," Murmured the green eyed monk, a frown crossing his lips. "The violet-haired girl seemed slow, but the blond actually seemed to have some brains."

Aki's eyes narrowed. _Egocentric bastard! _

"Perhaps..." Murmured Gozu, looking worried.

"I hope that Nodoka-san doesn't get mad. He's been known to have a very quick temper," The green eyed monk scratched his nose nervously, his eyes wide. "He's dangerous, that one."

_Nodoka...? _Aki blinked. Who was Nodoka? She gasped as Seiyru lost her temper and bit her hand sharply. "Ow!" She cried, then clapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide with terror.

"What was..." The green eyed monk moved over to the closet-

Aki burst from the doors and slammed her head into his stomach, knocking him flat off his feet. She ran over, grabbed Kishun's bag and looked at Seiyru, who was fluttering around Gozu's head, distracting him. Aki grabbed her bag as well and ran to the window-

"Oh no you don't, you little bitch!" The green eyed monk grabbed her arm and held her to the spot. "You're not going anywhere! You're going to stay here until Nodoka-san get's here-"

"I don't think so!" Aki swung around and, as hard as she could, kicked him where it hurts.

With as gurgling sound, he released her and crumpled to the floor.

"Seiyru!" Called Aki. The dragon shrieked and glided over to Aki, landing on her shoulder. "Thanks for the food, Gozu," Aki looked at the shocked monk and smirked. "But you fail my 'cutesy to guests' test!" She laughed heartily and leaped out of the window, ignoring Gozu calling after her.

With a scoff, she broke into a run and dashed away from the temple as fast as she could. She was running so fast, she didn't notice Kishun and screamed as she slammed into him, knocking them both to the ground.

"Aki!" Choked Kishun, his eyes wide as she tackled him to the ground.

"Damn!" Aki sat up, panting. "I'd never run that fast before!" Seiyru squeaked shrilly and flew down to Aki's shoulder, equally exhausted. "Those bastards back at the temple...I think they knew I was the Jewel of Seiyru, because they were talking 'bout giving me to some guy called Nodoka."

"It might be the assassin," Inami said quietly, her eyes wide.

"Yeah..." Aki got to her feet, helping Kishun up as well. "It's dangerous around here. We need to get going."

"Agreed," Kishun said fervently, taking his bag from Aki.

Aki nodded and clapped her hands together. Seiyru vanished. She turned to Inami and grabbed her hand. "Let's go, Inami. It's official. You're coming with us, so don't drag your feet. We need to be quick."

Inami stared at her for a moment, before nodding.

So the three of them took off into the woods together, running as fast as they could from the preludeing danger that was chasing them.

* * *

"So you're telling me that you had the Jewel of Seiyru in your hands...but you let her escape!?" A black cloaked figure stood before Gozu and the green eyed monk. Both looked fearful of the cloaked person's harsh and hateful tone.

"S-she's more dangerous then she appears..." Murmured Gozu. "And that dragon of hers, the goddess Seiyru is powerful as well. Growing up in Tenkataihei has favored the girl greatly."

"But I was trained by Kabuto-sama himself. You are doubting my skills?" The figure hissed darkly.

"N-no, of course not!" Gozu bowed quickly. "You are obviously more powerful then she!"

"Hmph!" The hooded figure turned and left the temple without another word. He walked along the forest trail and noticed three sets of different footsteps. He smirked under his cloak.

"How foolish," He whispered, and followed the footsteps.

* * *

**OKAY THEN!!!!!!!! Inami is officialy part of the gang, because she is just plain cool like that! Stoopid head monks being all stoopid headed...and who is tis Nodoka-san they speak of? Is he the mysterious hooded figure? Who knows. I don't know. Do you know? I dunno....Do you unno??? Yup, i;'m on crack. WEll....Rei and Inoue are married, and poor Rei is having little mental panic attacks...at Sora and his mummy's grave...he's been a good otokage...I have lots of things planned for him and Inoue in this story. The question of Inoue is answered. She switeched back and fourth between Konoha and Oto. OMG I reread the last few chapters of POTBS and I started crying. Nostalgia much? I also suggest that you all read GCokes new fanfiction, Root: The Kazegan. It's kind of like a sequel to the fanfiction New Blood by JFalcon. Both are really, really good stories! I'm reading this really old managa called Phoenix A tale of the future....it's weird but really good. One of the oldesy manags that I've ever seen....Oh nuuuu......I need to clean my room.  
**


	8. The Jewel of Suzaku

**I need to go to bed...but I don't want to. I wanted to type up this chapter first, because the final main main MAIN character comes in, and I love him more then any other character....-huggles whoeverheis) YAAAAAY! I've calmed down since I'm so sleepy...but I need to type this chapter first. I'm watching Lucky star on my DVD to try and give myself energy...but it's not working very much. -a few minutes later- I turned off Lucky star and is now watching Black Cat...maybe that works better, I don't know...I;m only on episode 14. (I've seen thew whole series but it's been a while) So yeah....motivation motivation motivation motivation....-stares at the computer for a moment- Has anyone herd the song dancing Samurai? I just herd it sung by Gakupo...u know, the vocaloid. It was so funny...so was the video. XDDD Well...I guess you guys can go ahead and read the chapter now...-yawns- The next chapter might be a character index...I dunno yet...  
**

**

* * *

**

"The land of ages is a dangerous place," Inami explained as she, Aki, and Kishun walked through the woods. "There are a lot of thugs that wander around, and some odd creatures live there as well," Inami stared at the ground as she spoke. "And the huge tower in the middle is the place that people try to avoid at all costs. It's a place you definitely do not want to go near."

"Is that the tower you stepped into?" Aki asked, her curiosity growing. When Inami nodded, she looked forward and frowned slightly. "Then we'll have to go there as well."

"You're insane. If they kicked Inami out for only stepping foot in it, they might kill us!" Snapped Kishun, glancing at her with a serious expression on his face. "You're getting way too ahead of yourself."

"Well...whatever. We still have more time to decide and think about it," Aki brushed her hair out of her eyes and sighed. "Are we getting any closer to Konoha?" She asked after a moment.

"Nope, not yet..." He glanced down at the map. "Maybe about five day's journey."

"Greeeat..." She frowned slightly. "So, where are we going to go after Konoha...if we don't find any of the Jewels there?"

"Probably this village," Kishun pointed at a brown dot on the map. "Sunagakure. That's Konoha's strongest ally, you know. Then maybe Otogakure, or Kumogakure.."

"So we're going to go to ALL of the hidden villages before the land of ages?" Inami murmured.

"We have to," Aki shrugged and rested her hands behind her head. "Who knows where the other three Jewels might be hiding. We have to check all of the hidden villages."

"That's going to take awhile."

"You bet."

"LOOK OUT!" Kishun dropped the map and tackled both Inami and Aki to the ground. As soon as he did, there was a huge explosion behind them.

"W-w-w-what the hell!?" Screamed Aki, looking up over Kishun's arm. The explosion made a few trees catch fire and the brilliant orange flames burned like wild across the ground. "What the hell was all that!?"

"I don't know...Inami, are you alright?" Kishun sat up, staring at the two girls.

"...." Inami was staring into the distance, her eyes wide. "Aki-chan...Aki-chan, run!"

"What?"

"It was stupid forgetting to erase your footprints."

The three of them looked up at the nearby stone outcropping, where a black cloaked figure stood. They couldn't see his face because of the hood was was covering it, but still, they all stared, their eyes wide and their hearts racing. Aki sat up, staring at the figure with narrowed eyes. "Who are you, and what the hell was that!?"

"Oh shut up!" The figure leaped down from the stone and landed lightly on his toes, not to far away from them. "You...the purple-haired brat. You're coming with me...Jewel of Seiyru."

"Who are yah callin a brat!" Shrieked Aki, when his words reached her completely. Her eyes widened. "You...you're the assassin scent to catch the Jewels, aren't you?"

"You're well informed..." The figure took another step towards the trio. "Now come with me and we won't have to make this a big deal."

"Hell no!" Aki leaped to her feet, her eyes narrowing to cat-like slits. "Tell me your name, show me your face, and maybe I'll consider!"

"Aki, you can't just agree only if he tell you his name!!!!!" Screeched Kishun.

"...." The figure stopped walking and stood completely still. They herd him make a small 'tsk' sound, before he raised his hand. "I'm tired of fooling around here! How about a battle? I win, you come with me. You win, I leave you be."

"Think you're so cool just because you can rhyme..." Aki walked forward and placed her hands on her hips. "Okay! You have yourself a deal!"

"But Aki!" Kishun got to his feet, helping Inami up as well. "You can't just randomly leap into a battle without knowing your enemies strategies! You'll be killed, your moron!"

"He already knows that I'm a Jewel, so I'm free to use Seiyru as much as I please!" She smirked and spread her arms out. "After all...Ever since we left Tenkataihei, I've been itching for a good fight!" She closed her eyes, "Seiyru!"

The small blue dragon appeared in a rush of water, stretching her wings and fluttering in the air. She spotted the figure across from her and tilted her head to the side curiously.

"He's an enemy, Seiyru!" Aki said, pointing at the person. "He wants to fight us, so get ready!"

Seiyru let out a squeak and faced the figure again.

"So that's the goddess Seiyru..." The figure stared over at them, before nodding slowly. He raised his hands, and clapped them together. There was a burst of light and a ring of flames surrounded him. The fire burst up like a wall surrounding his entire body. The flames roared for a moment, until the fell back down into the earth.

In the roar of the flames, the figure's hood had fallen off. He was around the age of sixteen, considering how tall he was and his body structure. His hair was the shade of the night sky deprived of stars and fell down to his neck. His long bangs were all pushed to the right side of his face and fell gracefully into his clear silver eyes. He was very handsome, with a small frown on his pale lips.

What shocked Aki more then his great looks, was what had appeared beside him. It was a large, hawk sized bird that seemed to be made of flames. It's eyes were bright crimson, and it's wings looked like the roaring flames one would see in a fireplace.

"W-what the...?" Kishun stared at the boy and the bird, his eyes wide.

The boy raised his hand before him and the bird landed lightly on his arm. "Suzaku..." The boy said, glancing at the bird. "The enemy is facing us. Are you ready?"

"Suzaku..." Aki stared at the bird and her eyes widened. "You...Are you a Jewel!?" She yelled at him, her heart hammering like a drum against her ribcage.

He glanced at them and narrowed his silver eyes. "My name is Murasaki Nodoka! I was born and brought up in the hands of Yakushi Kabuto-sama. I am the Jewel of the great god of flame, Suzaku, and I shall be your end."

"Nodoka!?" Aki frowned. "You're...you're the guy those dumb ass monks were talking about!" She clenched her fists as she stared at him. "But if you're a Jewel...why are you attacking me? Aren't all the Jewels supposed to be allies?"

"That may be what you think..." Nodoka's eyes narrowed slightly. "But not all humans think the same, little brat."

"I told you, don't call me brat!" Aki snarled, her face turning pink.

"Suzaku!" Nodoka thrust his hand out, causing the flaming bird to lift from his arm. "Aim for the blue dragon! Quickly now!" Suzaku flew into the air, batting his wings against the blue sky. He opened his beak and let out a loud shriek.

"Gah!" Aki covered her ears, screwing her eyes shut. "I...Inami, Kishun! Get outta here!!!"

"Damn..." Kishun removed his hands from his ears and grabbed Inami around the waist. "Come on!" He pulled her out of harms way and into the forest, where the two of them hid behind a pile of rocks.

"What are you doing!?" Aki cried, looking furiously at Nodoka.

"A phoenix's song..." Nodoka smiled. He seemed resistant to the shrill cries coming from his companion. "They can be beautiful and bring life to the world, or they can be harsh and beat the world down like a hurricane. Suzaku's song can change as I please."

"Gh..." Aki winced as the sound crept in through her fingers. "SEIYRU!" She screamed, trying to make her voice reach the dragon. Apparently it did, for she herd Seiyru shriek above Suzaku, and the terrible cries stopped. She looked up to see Seiyru battling in the air with Suzaku.

"Don't take your eyes off me!" She looked back in time to see Nodoka rushing towards her. She wasn't ready, so his fist made contact with her stomach. His hit scent her flying backwards to where she slammed to the ground.

"GAH!" She gasped with pain, her eyes wide. This guy was strong!

"I would of at least thought that the Jewel of Seiyru would be stronger then this," Nodoka scoffed, brushing his hair elegantly from his face. "You make me sick, little brat."

It was then Aki snapped. "Seiyru!" She snapped, sitting up, her green eyes burning with furry. "Use that water thing!"

Seiyru let out a shrill wail and spread out her wings. There was silence for a moment when the sound of running water met their ears. Out of no where, a wave came rushing out of the woods towards Suzaku.

"Water kills fire," Aki said with a smirk.

"Fire extinguishes water," Nodoka returned her smug look. "SUZAKU!"

The phoenix raised his wings and flames burst from him like a huge fireball. The fire swirled and roared like a wild beast for a moment, eating up Seiyru's water as though it was nothing more then dust.

Once the flames had cleared, there was no sign of water in the whole area. It was as dry as the desert.

"Damn it..." Aki glanced at Seiyru, who was flapping around pathetically, trying to keep as far away from Suzaku as she possibly could. Her thin wings were singed slightly from the fire. "You...bastard!" She pushed off from the ground and darted towards Nodoka, her long legs giving her more speed then him.

She lashed out and punched him as hard as she could, her eyes narrowed furiously.

Nodoka stumbled backwards, shocked.

"How dare you hurt Seiyru like that!" Aki screamed, her heart swelling with pain. She ran at him again and delieved another punch to his handsome face, leaving a bruise.

"She's lost it..." Mumbled Kishun, his eyes wide, still watching the battle from behind the rocks with Inami.

Inami nodded.

"I'll kill you!" Aki swung out to punch him again, but this time, Nodoka grabbed her hand and held it so tightly, she winced. She looked up at him nad become fearful as she realized how close he was to her, his eyes narrowed darkly.

Before she knew what had happened, she was scent flying backwards. She landed with a hard thump, her cheek throbbing. She sat up, holding her cheek to see Nodoka standing not too far away, his fist still extended from punching her.

"Hey!" Kishun drew Nodoka's attention. "I know this is a battle but it's still rude to punch a girl!"

"Shove it up your ass, fruitcake!" Snarled Nodoka. "Suzaku!" The Phoenix threw a ball of fire at Kishun.

"Get down!" Inami pulled Kishun down in time for the fireball to only singe the tip of his blond hair. He fell down beside Inami, his whole body quivering.

"Leave them out of this!" Aki snarled, looking furiously at Nodoka.

He glanced at her.

"Tell me something..." Aki got to her feet, her eyes narrowed in his direction. "You're a Jewel...yet you're trying to kill me...and the other Jewels I bet. Why are you doing it? We're supposed to all be together in this, and bring peace-"

"Peace? Peace?" He glared at her. "Are you kidding me? Only fools dream of peace! I'm going to kill you and the other two Jewels so that you can't give people petty hopes and put shit in their heads, like the promise of peace!" He shook his head angrily. "Peace doesn't exist. It never has and it never will."

"..." She frowned at him. "Nodoka..."

"....You know, the gods take the forms of these creatures to assist us," he held out his arm as Suzaku landed on it gracefully. "Their size and power depends on the love a person has for someone else," He glanced at the tiny dragon and at his own hawk sized Phoenix. "You don't love anyone, do you?" He hissed, staring over at Aki.

She frowned. "Neither do you, apparently."

"I'd rather be weak, then love someone," He scoffed, his eyes narrowing.

Aki stared at him for a moment before spreading out her arms questioningly. "Well? Are you going to kill me, or take me back to Kabuto or whatever?"

"What?"

"I lost."

"AKI!" Snarled Kishun. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Don't give up, Aki-chan!" Gasped Inami.

"I'm being fair," Aki called to them. She looked back at Nodoka, her green eyes narrowed. "A deal's a deal, no matter how much I hate to admit it..." She stared at the ebony haired boy, her face calm.

"You're pathetic...just giving yourself up like that?" Nodoka's eyes became as thin as a cat's. "I don't associate with weaklings...Maybe the next time we meet you'll have more guts. Then I'll kill you with pleasure."

Aki lowered her arms and glared hatefully at him.

He glared back.

"Suzaku," Nodoka said after a moment. "Let's go." He turned on his heal and leaped back onto the stone outcropping, Suzaku flying after him.

"Aki-chan!" Inami ran out from being the rocks, grabbed Seiyru and dashed over to Aki, who had fallen to her knees. Inami was about to ask her if she was alright, when her eyes were drawn to the rocks.

She stared up at Nodoka, whose bangs were flying in his eyes. He turned, and blue met silver. Inami, despite the fact she knew he was an enemy, blushed bright pink.

"Aki, are you alright?" Kishun hurried over and grabbed her shoulders.

"Damned...bird..." Aki blinked wearily a few times before she collapsed into Kishun's arms.

"Aki!" Gasped Kishun, squeezing her shoulders as she fell into him. He blushed and looked at Inami. "Help me. We need to get her to a village so we can treat her injuries."

"Y-Yeah..." Inami pulled her eyes away from Nodoka and nodded. She looked down in surprise as Seiyru vanished.

"Let's go..." Kishun said, pulling Aki's arm over his shoulders.

* * *

Nodoka watched as the two bustled over the violet-haired girl they called Aki. He frowned, and with Suzaku flying at his side, leaped down from the rocks and vanished into the forest.

He hurried through the trees, his eyes narrowed darkly. "Who does that brat think she is, Suzaku? A little idiot like that telling me what I do and don't feel...What a fool I am! I should of killed her when I had the chance. I swear..."

Suzaku tilted his head to once side and let out a concerned twitter.

"Oh shut up," Hissed Nodoka, waving his hand angrily at the phoenix, causing him to fly backwards a few feet. He looked offended. "Damn it..." Nodoka kicked out at a tree, snapping it in half.

"That little bitch!" He cried, running a hand through his hair. "She thinks she's all that...giving herself up to me like that...I'll definitely kill her the next time I see her...definitely..." He paused and glanced at Suzaku, who was keeping his distance.

"And you! Next time I want to see more of a right out of you! You barely singed that dragon's wings! Don't tell me you went easy on her just because she had some pretty scales!?"

Suzaku lowered his head, not meeting Nodoka's eyes.

"....Let's go," Nodoka clapped his hands together and Suzaku vanished in a puff of flames.

Nodoka stood there for a moment before continuing through the woods.

* * *

**NODOKAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! he is my soooooo all time favorite OC that I've ever made. I have a feeling that some people don't really like him right now...But I still love him and I help that people learn to love him soon-**

**Nodoka: I DON'T WANNA BE LOVED!!!!!**

**Oh, stop being a Gary-stue! You're such a meany butt right now. You made poor Suzaku be all depressed. AND YOU HURT POOR AKI AND SEIYRU!!! Wow, an entire chapter with JUST the main characters...that's an odd thing for me. I'm hoping to bring in some older characters from POTBS in soon...Very soon. Also some new characters, who, btw, are totslly and completelty awesome in every signle way possible.**

**Unnamed OC's: BRING US IN GOD DAMNIT!!!!**

**-hides behind Nodoka-**

**Nodoka: Dun touch me...  
**


	9. Character Index

**Remember the Character Index? It's back. GCokes-kun suggested that I should do one early on, considering how many OC's I've introduced already. There will be more to come, since more OC's will be coming in later on. I wanted to get all of the main characters in before I did an official Character Index...so yeah. Here we go.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Name: **This is the identity that each character received from their parents at birth unless otherwise noted.

**Bio:** Just a description of the character.

**Age:** How old are these Oc's?

**Odd Notes: **Most characters have an odd story behind their creation.

* * *

**Please enjoy the Character index, given to you for your enjoyment from Zuki-chan and CO!!**

**

* * *

**

**Main**

**

* * *

**

**001**Sabaku no Aki

**002**Murasaki Nodoka

**003**Ayame Inami

**004**Kagesaki Kishun

* * *

**Fire**

**

* * *

**

**005**Uzumaki Tsukemen

**006**Uchiha Suzuka

**007**Uchiha Suzuku

**008**Uchiha Chidori

**009**Uchiha Paku

* * *

**Wind**

**

* * *

**

**010**Sabaku no Michiru

**011**Hiraku

**012**Nara Yuki

**013**Nara Shikaru

**014**Boufuuu Amagumo

* * *

**Sound**

**

* * *

**

**015**Yakushi Rei

**016**Yakushi Nariko

**017**Arai

**018**Yakushi Inoue

**019**Sora

* * *

**Tenkataihei**

**

* * *

**

**020**Fuuhaizu

**021**Kyoufuu

**022**Shiro

**023**Aragoma

* * *

**Main**

**

* * *

**

**Our main heroes**

**Members: Aki, Nodoka, Inami, Kishun**

**

* * *

**

**001 Aki (Sabaku no Aki)**

Aki is the daughter of Gaara and Hinata, and Michiru's younger sister. She has no clue whatsoever that her family consists entierly of Shinobi. She grew up learning to hate shinobi, so she does. She's a very hot headed girl who takes an attitude with anyone who talks back to her. She's the Jewel of Seiyru and, even though she doesn't like to accept it, she's actually grown fond of the small blue dragon that accompanies her. She's tough like a rock, though she does care about other people, even though she hides it.

**Age: **12

**Rank: **None

**Odd note: **Things were originally going to be different with Aki. In the end she was going to be rescued by Gaara and the others and she was going to grow up in Suna, and be a really sweet, shy, happy-go-lucky girl. That was my original idea...but I decided to twist it around a bit. The second idea was for her to be raised by Kabuto, but I really didn't like that idea, so the idea for Tenkataihei came up. I like how it's turned up. She was also originally going to be the Jewel of Suzaku.

* * *

**002 Nodoka (Murasaki Nodoka)**

Nodoka is an assassin raised and trained by Kabuto. Not much is known about him yet other then he doesn't believe in things like peace and unity. He seems to be a very cruel, cold hearted person. He's cold enough to even punch Aki, despite the fact that she's a girl. He is the Jewel of Suzaku, and he's not even kind to the god that accompanies him. He seems to have issues when it comes to people giving up too easily. He's shrouded in mystery at the moment...

**Age: **16

**Rank: **Assassin

**Odd Note: **Nodoka was at first going to be a high-class nobleman's son or something like that...But I hated the way he had turned out, do I changed him around a bit....okay, A LOT. His past is very interesting, and he's going to be a very interesting character. I have a feeling that people are going to grow very fond of him very soon...He's one of my favorite characters, and I can't wait for the readers to get to know him better...-squeals- He looks really sexy when I draw him, btw....

* * *

**003 Inami (Ayame Inami)**

Inami is a young Priestess in training from the land of ages. She was banished from the land by her own mother when she stepped foot in a forbidden tower. She seems very shy and is actually very attached to Aki, since the girl gave her friends, and gave her a reason for having hope again. She's very smart for her age and is able to figure out difficult things for herself without much help from others.

**Age: **11

**Rank: **Priestess in training

**Odd note: **Inami never originally existed, until I redesigned the story. I didn't mean to make her look almost identical to Tsuke-chan, but I made her before Tsuke...She's really cute and she's going to have a very important part in the story. I love how she's turned out, and I hope that people will come to like her as well.

* * *

**004 Kishun (Kagesaki Kishun)**

Kishun is Akis childhood friend from Tenkataihei. He seems to have a nact for scolding Aki and taking things very seriously when it comes to battles or rules. He'll do anything to protect Aki, and especially hates it when she gets into fights. He's against violence, but when it comes to Nodoka he seems to take a more violent side for some reason. He might have feelings for Aki that he can't express, but it hasn't be confirmed yet.

**Age: **13

**Rank: **None

**Odd Note: **Kishun's always been the same, but before I changed the story, he was going to be Aki's cousin. Shikamaru and Temari's son...but I didn't like the idea so I changed it around a bit. I like the end result, and he's really cute. He hasn't gotten that much show time as of late, but he'll get a lot more as the story progresses. He's actually a really good character.

* * *

**Fire**

**

* * *

**

**005 Tsukemen (Uzumaki Tsukemen)**

Tsukemen is Naruto and Sakura's only daughter. She looks a lot like her mother but acts like her father. She's rash and outgoing, and hates to do things when she's told to. She wants to simply be a fighting shinobi. Her mother and she often get into arguments about being a medical ninja, which she does NOT want to be at all costs. She's best friends with Suzuka and often goes over to the Uchiha manor and causes trouble. Sasuke tries to ignore it most of the time. She prefers to be called Tsuke.

**Age: **12

**Rank: **Gennin

**Odd note: **Tsuke-chan's original named was Suyoti. I remember, back in POTBS, Akarui and Hotaru were based off characters in a comic I did once. They were who they still were, but their names were changed. Tsuke was on a team with them and they both had a crush on her. I changed her name because it means something along the lines of 'noodle'. Naruto would definitely name his kid after ramen or whatever. She's a very important character.

* * *

**006 Suzuka (Uchiha Suzuka)**

Suzuka is Sasuke and Paku's eldest child. She may still be a gennin unlike her brother, but that's only because she doesn't bother to do homework or study. She's actually very smart, though. She acts a lot like her father and is best friends with Tsuke. She not only acts like her father, but she looks like him to. She gained her body however from her mother, and for that reason, the boys of the village are always chasing after her. She's Suzuku's older twin.

**Age: **12

**Rank: **Gennin

**Odd note:** Suzuka is a very popular character around my friends. Probably because she was created amidst a rabid group of Sasuke fangirls...Plus I wanted to please Sasupaku fans by making those two have a pretty daughter who acted like Sasuke but looked like her mother. She likes to deny that she's like her father...that's why I love her. (She is like...his female gender bent half)

* * *

**007 Suzuku (Uchiha Suzuku) **

Suzuku is Suzuka's twin and was born two minutes after her. They're identical twins, though he doesn't act anything like her, his mother, or is father. He looks just like his father except for the fact that he has his mother's eyes. He's the only Uchiha ever in history who has blue eyes and Sharingan. He may be only a kid, but he's already the captain of the ANBU. He's a prodigy like his uncle...This is what males Sasuke nervous.

**Age: **12

**Rank: **ANBU Captain

**Odd note: **He's a very important character in a certain love triangle. The funny thing was I made him in absolutely no way similar at all to either of his parents. He's very shy, which is weird for an Uchiha. It's also funny that he's going the same way as Itachi, yet he doesn't act a bit like him. He's a cool character, and really, really adorable.

* * *

**008 Chidori (Uchiha Chidori)**

The youngest of the Uchiha children. She was named after Sasuke's strongest technique. Though she's still only a baby, she has some skills, like Aki did when she was a baby. Sasuke is a very dotting father when it comes to Chidori. He thinks she might even be stronger then himself when she grows up and becomes a Jounin.

**Age: **4

**Rank: **None

**Odd note: **I wanted to make a baby that had Paku's hair and Sasuke's eyes. Someone that Sasu-san could dott over. She was, at first, going to be the oldest of the Uchiha kids, but I thought it would be funnier for her to be a baby. It's hilarious, thinking that the cold Sasu is a dotting father. Naruto has NEVER let him live it down, by the way.

* * *

**009 Paku (Uchiha Paku)**

Sasuke's wife. Paku was originally born in Sunagakure but fell in in love with Sasuke when he became a diplomat at the village. She's a very hard headed, violent woman who loves to push Sasuke around. It's unknown yet if she's calmed down at all since she hasn't been in the story yet, but she's probably the same old woman. Despite having three kids, she's still a shinobi and switches between Konoha and Suna to deliver reports.

**Age: **40

**Rank: **ANBU

**Odd note: **What can I say? Paku is Paku all the same. Twelve years isn't really going to change her much, neither is being married to Sasuke and having three kids. She's still going to be just as badd ass as before, I can assure you. At first, Paku and Sasuke weren't going to end up with each other, but people liked them together so much, I couldn't help but put them together.

* * *

**Wind**

**

* * *

**

**010 Michiru (Sabaku no Michiru)**

Gaara and Hinata's eldest child and Aki's older brother. He's become much more mature since his battle with Kabuto, and even though he's lost his little sister, he still puts the village first. He often worried about his mother's condition, as well as his father's. He Tries to help out as much as he can to make sure Gaara focuses on the village, but he's failing in his mission. He thinks about Aki a lot, and worried about what the future will be like. he can control the black sand and has the Byakugan.

**Age: **25

**Rank: **Military head

**Odd note: **He's back for bigger and better adventures, but this time with more responsibility on his shoulders. Poor Michiru...ever since POTBS ended, I've felt the urge to torture him. It must be rough for him, having to care for his mentally scarred mother, and his worried father. Everyone wants him to run into Aki...WHO KNOWS. It might be a good fight.

* * *

**011 Hiraku (???)**

Michiru's girlfriend and friend since childhood. She's a high ranking medical nin in Suna and has officially earned herself a place in the village. She loves Michiru more then anything and is concerned for his well being since he has so many problem's on his mind. She's grown up to be a kind and understanding person, though she probably still looses her temper at times, just like her teacher.

**Age: **25

**Rank: **Medical nin

**Odd note: **Surprise surprise to MichiHira fans...Hiraku was originally going to die, in my first draft of the battle chapter from POTBS. Michiru was going to end up with Akume, but I changed it around, because I liked him better with her. (Though some people disagreed) She's a character I've grown wuite fond of, and I plan on having do more later on.

* * *

**012 Yuki (Nara Yuki)**

Shikamaru and Temari's eldest daughter, though not biological. She has the gift of foresight, although she hasn't seen anything over the twelve year time skip. As she's grown up, she's not only turned into a heart-breaker, but she's also become a female Shikamaru, even picking up his habit of saying, "How Troublesome," When she's annoyed.

**Age: **19

**Rank: **Jounin

**Odd note: **Aaaah, Yuki...Everybody loves Yuki. She's going to be rather important in this story. She has an interesting love issue going on with her. Being a heart-breaker, of course...But her love Triangle is very complicated and amusing. I'm not going to say anymore then that at the moment, though...It'll be very interesting when it comes out. Anyway...she hasn't had any visions in twelve years...wonder why?

* * *

**013 Shikaru (Nara Shikaru)**

Shikaru is Shikamaru and Temari's youngest child, actually born from the two of them. He's Yuki's little brother. He seems cynical, a deep thinker like his father, yet a sadist like his mother at times. He loves to tease his elder sister, though he really does admire her and how she became part of the family. He's a little troublemaker who loves to make things more difficult for anyone who messes with his sister.

**Age: **12

**Rank: **Gennin

**Odd Note: **Shikaru is more like his mother, though he can be a real heavy thinker and a slacker at times like his dad. He's one of my special characters that I hold a special place for and have special plans for...(Shikaru: Say special one more time.) Special. ....I like saying special, especially with Shikaru because he...is....SPECIAL!!!!

* * *

**014 Amagumo (Boufuuu Amagumo)**

Amagumo is Gaara's personal assistant and a jounin of Suna. He used to live in Kumogakure. He was destined to become the tsuchikage, but his niece took over that spot for him, since he loved Suna so much. He's married to his Sunagakure crush, Aikan, and even had a daughter with her. (Who has yet to be introduced) He's as shy as ever, but that's why everyone loves him.

**Age: **58 (SHI-)

**Rank: **Jounin

**Odd Note: **He's in this story, but not as much as he was in the first two stories. He's still the same Amagumo that we all know and love, he's just not AS important anymore, since he's a normal Jounin of Suna now. Everyone loves him, especially me. He holds a very special place in my heart, for obvious reasons.

* * *

**Sound**

**

* * *

**

**015 Rei (Yakushi Rei)**

Rei is the eldest son of Kabuto. When his father fled from Oto, he became the Otokage and became Sun and Konoha's ally, as well as Kumo's. Rei started off as a very cold person, but ended up being very understanding and caring, despite his cold, silent demeanor. He loves Nariko, though he's scared to show it, afraid he'll be hurt. Even though they've been dead for years, he still thinks about his mother and Sora. He wants to protect his people, and see his father's downfall.

**Age: **30

**Rank: **Otokage

**Odd note: **He's back, and he has an important role in this one. He's married to Inoue now, which I know made some people happy. Rei is still Rei, but he's gotten a little bit more laid back over these twelve years. He's even able to laugh now a days, which is very shocking. I bet that Sora would be torturing him right about now about it. XD

* * *

**016 Nariko (Yakushi Nariko)**

Nariko is Rei's little sister and Kabuto's only daughter. She's a shy yet powerful girl who cares deeply for the people around her. She seems love everyone, and even loves her father still, a little bit. She broke her leg when she was younger, so that's always been her handicap. She' still equally strong, physically and within her heart. She's in love with Arai, though probably because of Rei, she's still only his girlfriend. That or she isn't ready to get married.

**Age: **25

**Rank: **Chunnin

**Odd note: **Nariko has a small part in this story. She isn't a main, main character, though she does do some important things. Her leg still bothers her from time to time, but Rei or Arai are always there to help her out. She's just as much as a loveable character as she was when she was first introduced, oh so many chapters ago.

* * *

**017 Arai (???)**

Arai is Nariko's boyfriend and newly made member of Otogakure. He left Michiru and the others to live in Oto because of his love for Nariko. Even though he was accepted into Oto, He's still scared of Rei. Big brother wrath, after all. He's grown a bit more docile over the years and has picked up a bit of shyness from Nariko, though he can still be as hardheaded as ever.

**Age: **27

**Rank: **Chunnin

**Odd note: **Arai, in the original version, was going to die. I wasn't going to let him end up with Nariko, but I took pity on him and Nariko since they liked each other so much. Aren't I just the sweetest thing in the whole darn writing community? YUPPERS! Arai isn't really important in this story, but he has to be in it a little bit, at least.

* * *

**018 Inoue (Yakushi Inoue)**

Inoue is Rei's wife. Before she married him, she was a Hyugga, her father Neji, and her mother was Tenten. She left Konoha to be with Rei, though she goes back and fourth between the villages so she won't be considered a traitor. She loves Rei more then anything and is still as bashful as ever when it comes to him replying to her love.

**Age: **25

**Rank: **Jounin

**Odd note: **Like AraNari, ReiInou was never going to happen in my original draft. My first idea was that she'd stay in Konoha, marry Nao, but still be in love with Rei...but when I saw how much people liked her and Rei together, I decided to be merciful...once again. She holds an important part in this story, equal to Rei's.

* * *

**019 Sora (???)**

Sora was Rei's childhood best friend. He and Rei had an argument when Rei's mother died, and they became enemies, right up until Sora's death. Sora is a free spirited man who favors peace over conflict. His favorite food is ramen, and he's actually from the Canyon clan in Sunagakure. He gave up his life to protect Rei and Michiru, so that they could go on through the labyrinth and save Aki. He was a very good person, who had always wanted to fly with the birds...

**Age: **19 (At death)

**Rank: **Jounin

**Odd note: **-Sighs- I miss Sora...I felt so bad when I killed him, and he was oddly popular among you readers. A lot of people wanted him to meet Aki, which made me sad. I think I knew I would kill him ever since he first came into the story...It just seemed like it would be his destiny die protecting the ones he loved. He was like a brother to Rei...-sighs- He will still be mentioned a lot in this story. He's and awesome character, after all.

* * *

**Tenkataihei**

**

* * *

**

**020 Fuuhaizu (???)**

Fuuhaizu is a high ranking member of Tenkataihei, as well as Aki's foster father. He found her underneath the rocks of the destroyed labyrinth, and loves her like he was her real father. He feels guilty though, for knowing her true past while she doesn't. It's often commented that he has a strange, foreign accent. He's not from the area, but where he really is from is unknown.

**Age: **29

**Rank: **???

**Odd note: **At first, Aki was going to be raised by the leader of Tenkataihei, but then I got more and more attached to Fuu-chan, so I made him take her in instead. I'm not sure where he's from that gives him his accent...I see him having an Osacan accent, but I'm not really sure. He's an important character, that I do know for sure. He's sexy and he's single, but does he like someone....?

* * *

**021 Kyoufuu (???)**

Kyoufuu is a female warrior of Tenkataihei. She's very beautiful, but very stubborn. She often scolds Fuuhaizu and is like a big sister to Aki. She's really close to Fuuhaizu, but in what ways other then friendship is currently unknown. She's gentle underneath, but when she's provoked, or someone insults her loved ones, then she gets pissed.

**Age: **27

**Rank: **???

**Odd note: **Kyou-chan has stayed the same most of the time. A lot of my friends compare her to Temari because of her attitude, and also because she rights with two small, Kabuki style fans...But that wasn't my intention, I sear to Kami. I made her to be unique...and fan's are just kick ass awesome weapons, you know...?

* * *

**022 Shiro (???)**

One of the younger members of Tenkataihei, Shiro is a mysterious person. He loves to tease others and seems to be close to the leader of the organization. Fuuhaizu and Kyoufuu don't really like him, and it seems like the feeling is mutual. He's sly and sneaky like a fox...Who is he exactly, and why is he always teasing and smirking at Aki?

**Age: **17

**Rank: **???

**Odd note: **Shiro is mysterious...He's the youngest member of Tenkataihei besides Aki and Kishun. I really like him. He's one of my favorite OC's beside Nodoka...I don't know why. More people will begin to like him more as time progresses, because he really is a cool character. Well, I think he's cool. I think that Aki kind of hates him.

* * *

**023 Aragoma (???)**

The leader of Tenkataihei. Aragoma was the one who first introduced Aki to the fact that she was the Jewel of Seiyru. He was also the one who allowed Fuuhaizu to keep the little girl in the organization. He seems very smart and wise, and seems to care about Aki very much. He also has a mysterious side to him though. He's probably keeping something from Aki and everybody else...something only he and Shiro know.

**Age: **61

**Rank: **Leader

**Odd note: **Like I said, he was the one who was going to be Aki's foster father in the beginning. Though I changed it around a bit for the fun of it...Because I liked Fuuhaizu more then him. He's not very important, but he does hold some things that are vital to the story line. I like how he's turned out, all old and stuff...

* * *

**Yay for an early on Character index with already a shit load of characters...HAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! So yeah, as you can see....Nodoka is the main male protagonist. He's my special boy-**

**Shikaru: STOP SAYING SPECIAL GOD DAMN IT ALL!!!!**

**-cowers- U-um....I'm typing to calm myself down, because there's a Tornado warning, and we're all hiding in my room because it's the center of the house...OMG WISH ME LUCK PEOPLES I;M SCARED TO DEATH OF TORNADOS, AAAAAAAAAH!!!! I DUN WANNA DO TO OZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	10. Uchiha Itachi?

**OMG I JUST READ THE NEWEST CHAPTER OF NARUTO OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG!!!!!!! EIGHT TAILS, GIANT MUSCLE MADE KYUBBI, AND...AND...AND....YOOOOOONAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIMMMMEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! -runs in circles screaming head off- OMG I'M ONE OF YONDAIME'S BIGGEST FANS!!!! HE'S SO SEXY! I'VE STARTED TO LIKE MORE SINCE I KNEW HE WAS NARUTO'S DADDY, AND...AND...HE CALLED NARUTO HIS "SON"!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAH I CAN'T WAIT TILL FRIDAY TO FIND OUT NARUTO'S REACTION!!!!! WHEEEEEEEEEHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!....ahem....sorry for that folks, but I'm having a serious freakout that Yondaime's actually back in the story, and that Naruto's gonna find out that he's his father. 333333So....-sniff- happy....-grabs box of cleenix- Huuuuh....I'm okay now...I swear. -sniffles- Um...Anyway, I've been drawing a lot and I've got some pictures to put up on DA soon. Like the requested image of Aki and Seiyru, some picks to Tsuke-chan, Suzuka, and a character you'll meet in this chapter. I also have a picture of Nodoka that's going to be put up soon. WAIT PATIENTLY PLEASE!!!!! -continues to freak out about Yondaime's return-  
**

**

* * *

**

Suzuka ducked under her father's kick, her ebony bangs flying into her coal gray eyes. She darted beneath him and kicked out with all her force towards his feet. Uchiha Sasuke dodge the attack skillfully and landed behind her. He grabbed her arm, but Suzuka slipped away from him as if she was made out of water. She turned quickly, bringing her open palm towards his shoulder. He grabbed her wrist and flipped her over. Suzuka's foot made contact with his back as he flipped her. She pulled out of his grasp, and did a somersault right over his head, landing lightly on her toes behind him.

"That was a good diversion," Sasuke looked around at his eldest daughter, his raven bangs hanging in his dark eyes. "And your landing was very skilled. I don't see how you're still in gennin ranks."

"I just don't like to pay attention, Tou-san," Suzuka said simply, shrugging.

"You're worst then Shikamaru."

Suzuka smiled faintly. "Tou-san, I'm going to go and find Sensei, and the others."

"Alright. Be back by dinner."

Suzuka bowed and left the Uchiha estate. She brushed her hair out of her eyes before hurrying down the street, looking around for her gennin team. She ignored the younger, and older men of the village as they called out to her, trying to get her to talk to them. This was a natural occurrence, considering Suzuka had obtained her mother's excellent figure, even though she was only twelve.

"Hah, Suzuka-chan! There you are!"

She turned around to see a young man hurrying up to her. He was about her own age. His hair was a pale shade of silver, that fell into his eyes, which were the color of very pale almonds. "Kohaku," Suzuka blinked and faced her teammate. "Have you seen Tsuke-chan or sensei?"

"Tsuke-chan is with Sakura-dono, learning some medical techniques."

"Good."

"As for sensei...I haven't seen him..." Kohaku shrugged, frowning slightly. "Why do you want to find HIM?"

"He's our sensei," Suzuka gave him a confused look.

Kohaku rolled his eyes and gave the floor a sour glance.

"Why good morning, you two!"

The two of them looked around to see a young man, maybe about sixteen or seventeen, perched on a roof right above them. His hair was a dark gray, and looked almost dark green in the right light. His eyes were a bright shade of gold, flecked with darker marks of amber.

"Shiranui-sensei!" Suzuka smiled up at him.

"Peh," Kohaku shook his head.

Shiranui smiled. He got to his feet and leaped from the roof, landing right in front of the two of them. "Hey. Didn't expect to see you two out here so early. Were you looking for me?"

Suzuka nodded. "I thought that whole team could use some training."

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but..." Shiranui scratched the back of his head. "We actually have a mission, according to Hokage-sama."

"Our team?"

"Yeah. I was gettin ready to come find you and Tsukemen."

"She's with Sakura-dono," Kohaku said, frowning at his sensei.

"Well then, she might already be with Naruto-sama," he winked at Suzuka, who blushed, before facing the Hokage building. "Come on you two. This mission could be counted as training!"

"Okay," Suzuka ran to his side, glancing at Kohaku, who was still standing in the same spot. "Let's go, Kohaku. What are you waiting for?"

"I-" He fell silent, staring at her. "No, it's nothing." He sighed and followed his teammate and sensei towards the Hokage building.

They ran into Sakura and Tsukemen there. Sakura bid them farewell, and Tsukemen joined them as they climbed the stairs to the Hokage office. When they entered, they found Naruto lounging at his desk, half listening to a lecture he was being given by his assistant and close friend, Sai.

"Finally!" Naruto looked up and beamed at the team, cutting Sai off, who gave him a disgruntled glare. "I thought I'd have to listen to Sai ramble on forever!" Naruto turned in his chair to face them, smiling brightly.

"You had a mission for us, Hokage-sama?" Shiranui said, nodding respectfully at him.

"Yup!" Naruto picked up a piece of paper and cleared his throat. "Team seventeen, Watanabe Shiranui, Uchiha Suzuka, Uzumaki Tsukemen, and Hatake Kohaku...I want you lot to go to Otogakure as a reconnaissance team."

"Otogakure, sir?" Shiranui said, looking surprised.

Naruto nodded. "We're still on good terms with them, but it's been a while since I've herd from Rei," Naruto smiled. "And I'm sure Neji wants an update on his daughter! She married Rei, you know."

"Yes...But is this a good mission for this lot?" Shiranui asked, hooking his thumb over his shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tsukemen growled, glaring at her sensei over Suzuka's shoulder.

"I think they can handle it," Naruto said with a smile. "I would've asked Kakashi and Anko what they think about me sending their son on this mission, but they're both in Kumogakure right now."

Kohaku blushed. His parents WERE over protective.

"Alright," Shiranui nodded. "How long should we stay there, Hokage-sama?"

"Until Rei tells you to come back," Naruto said simply, shrugging.

Shiranui exchanged a glanced with Suzuka, before nodding.

Naruto grinned his fox-like grin. "Good luck!"

* * *

"I'm glad the people in this village didn't ask too many questions," Kishun said with a relieved sigh, looking out the window of the INN room they were staying at. "They must get injured people here a lot."

"Mm..." Inami sat beside the bed where Aki was lying, still injured and exhausted from her battle with Nodoka. They had already tended to the few injuries she had, and Seiyru was lying beside her, her wings bandaged. Inami hadn't left their sides, her blue eyes narrowed in concern.

"That Nodoka guy's a real prat," growled Kishun, narrowing his eyes. "If we see him again, I'll...I'll..." he muttered some furious words before turning from the window and sitting down in a chair near Aki's bed. "We can't stay here too long. Who knows if he followed us or not...and if he did, we'd be like sitting ducks."

Inami nodded slightly. "But Aki-chan..."

"I'm fine..."

They both looked around as Aki sat up, rubbing her head and wincing slightly. "Just a little banged up is all...other then that, I'm dandy."

"Don't move around too much," Kishun warned, frowning at her.

"No shit..." She coughed and looked at Seiyru, concern in her eyes. "Poor little bugger. I'm more worried about her."

"She's a goddess, she'll be fine," Kishun reassured her with a wave of his hand.

She tossed him a glare before brushing her hair out of her eyes. "That Nodoka..." She glanced out the window. "He's a Jewel, yet he wants to kill me, and the other two...why?" She sighed. "I don't get him."

"You don't need to!" Kishun snapped. "He's the enemy, remember?"

"Yeah yeah, I know..." Aki frowned and laid back down. "Let me and Seiyru rest up for a bit...then we'll head out for Konoha again. We'll just have to keep alert...keep our eyes open for Nodoka."

"Yeah..." Kishun agreed, leaning his back against the wall.

Inami said nothing, but nodded all the same. She glanced out of the window, frowning slightly. "H-he's an enemy, you say...?" She murmured, her question directed towards Kishun.

"DUH!" He snapped, looking annoyed.

"....Mm." She fell silent.

Aki tossed Kishun a glare and put her hand on Inami's shoulder. "What is it? You can say what's on your mind." She smiled at her.

Inami stared at her for a moment, before shaking her head. "No...it's nothing."

"...If you say so."

* * *

"Y-Yuki-san, wait for me!"

Yuki sighed and stopped to wait for Suzuku to catch up with her. The two of them had been scent on a scouting mission. They were to look around the desert and made sure there weren't any enemies around. Yuki would of normally gone by herself, but since she was Suzuku's official guide, she had to have him tag along.

"You may be skilled for your age, but you're not very fast, are you?" She observed as he finally reached her.

He laughed nervously, blushing in the desert heat. "N-no...My sister Suzuka has the speed in the family. Plus I'm not used to this weather."

"Hm...so is your sister as elite as you are?" She asked, as they continued to walk.

"No. She's only a gennin, though I think she's more skilled then even me," He glanced at her. "You see, she-"

"She just slacks off in class, right?" Yuki said light heatedly, smiling.

"How'd you know?"

"My dad's the same way."

They continued to chat as they walked, exchanging stories of their parents, and how their family's were connected. Yuki ranted for a bit about how she was constantly annoyed by her little brother. Suzuku listened, though he didn't understand how she felt, since his little sister wasn't old enough to bother him yet.

"My dad was one of the gennin scent after your dad, when he went to join Orochimaru," Yuki said after awhile. These words made Suzuku look up so quickly, that his neck popped.

He rubbed it painfully. "So...Nara Shikamaru, right?"

She nodded. "How's your family being treated in Konoha? I mean, with your mother originally hailing from Suna, and your father having betrayed the village, not to mention your uncle killed the Uchiha clan..."

"We get by," He said simply, with a quick shrug. "No one really talks about my uncle anymore, not even Tou-san. As for Kaa-san, she's been accepted in Konoha pretty well...And since Naruto-san is the Hokage and Tou-san's best friend, no one talks about it much."

"I see..." She stared at him for a moment. "Is it hard for you and your sisters?"

"Sometimes," He said with a quick glance at her.

She gave him an understanding smile.

Suzuku was about to smile back, when an explosion landed dangerously close to him and Yuki. He took a shocked step back and grabbed her arm. "It's an ambush!" He hissed.

"But by who!?" Yuki looked around and saw a shinobi racing towards them. She spotted their headband and her eyes narrowed. "Kirigakure!" She snarled, standing her ground.

"They're still our enemies!?" Gasped Suzuku, facing the opposite direction as another bomb went off.

"Apparently!"

Yuki watched the Kirigakure nin that was approaching her. She took a deep breath and placed her hands together, making a quick hand sign.

_Kagemane no jutsu!_

Her shadow stretched towards the shocked shinobi and connected to his. She smirked. "I may not be of the Nara clan officially, but I can still perform the techniques perfectly, thanks to tou-san!" She made a few more hand signs, her teal shaded eyes burning.

_Kage kubi shibari no jutsu!_

Her shadows stretched up the shinobi's body, like hands, until they reached his neck. There was a moment of struggling, when the shadow recoiled and the man fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. "Fear the Nara," Yuki said simply, placing her hands on her hips.

"That was awesome, Yuki-san!" Said Suzuku, his eyes glowing.

She looked around and her eyes widened. "Suzuku, look out!"

Suzuku turned to see that one of the nins had thrown a level five explosive at him. His blue eyes widened in terror.

_This area is filled with shafts..._Yuki thought, panicked as she looked at the ground. _Even if that explosive misses, it could still open up one of the shafts, and then Suzuku will fall right through the desert!_

"Suzuku, run!" She cried, darting towards him. She kept the bomb in her sight, running towards where she knew he was. She reached him and knocked him out of the way.

The bomb landed a few feet away, and exploded in a hurricane of sound and colors.

Yuki was flung off her feet by the force of the explosion, and she herd Suzuku cry out as he to was tossed by the impact. Yuki slammed to the ground, the wind knocked out of her chest. She lay there for a moment, staring with wide eyes at the smoke and fire above her. She was relaxing a bit, when she realized that she sand beneath her was crumbling away.

Panic numbed her body as she realized that she had fallen onto one of the shafts. She tried to move away from the crumbling sand, but the shock of the explosion had rendered her leg's useless. She stretched out with her arms instead, reaching for solid ground. Finally, she found a patch of solid sand and held onto it tightly.

She screamed as the sand gave way beneath her, and in a matter of seconds, she found herself dangling over a huge black pit. Her only salvation was the solid ground that she was clinging desperately to.

"Suzuku!" She cried, desperate for help. When she didn't hear his voice in response, a chill went up her spine. What if those Kirigakure nins had kidnapped him...or worst, killed him!?

Yuki winced. It was becoming harder to hold onto the sand. Suddenly, voices reached her ears.

"Where'd that girl with the white hair go?"

"Dunno. I have the boy right here. Maybe she fell into one of the shafts that are around here?"

"There's one over there! Let's go check it out!"

Yuki's heart hammered against her chest. This was it...she'd never see anyone again...She was going to die!! She was about to just give up and let go, when tehre came a scuffle from the ground above. She blinked and stared up at the sky that hung above the desert.

Silence.

What had happened?

It was then that she herd approaching footsteps, and she began to panic again. It was hard to cling to the loose, ever moving sand, and someone was coming towards her. With a small, terrified whimper, she began to release the solid ground-

A large hand grabbed her wrist and held her sturdy as she let go of the ground. She was now simply hanging there like a limp rag doll, staring up at the hand that was now giving her support.

"W-who is it!?" She gasped, her eyes wide. "S-Suzuku!?"

There was the shuffle of feet, and someone peered over the edge to stare down at her.

It was a man...a very young one at that. He had long raven shaded hair that was tied back into a ponytail that hung over his shoulder. His bangs fell into his eyes, which were a shocking shade of red, with small symbols whirling around in them. His face was incredibly handsome, though he looked exhausted, like he had just run from Konoha to Suna in one day.

Yuki's eyes widened in horror. She recognized this man's face from many reports, and also from the many stories her mother, father, and even her uncle, Gaara, had told her. But...he was supposed to be dead...wasn't he?

"Uchiha...Itachi...?" Yuki breathed, feeling as though her heart had stopped.

The man stared at her for a moment, before smiling slightly.

It was too much to comprehend. Yuki stared at him for about five seconds, before her eyes drooped, and she fell into darkness.

* * *

**Glossary: **

**_Kagemane no Jutsu: _**Shadow connection technique. Nara clan skill, connects your shadow to your opponents.

**_Kage kubi shibari no jutsu: _**Shadow neck bind technique. Takes Kagemane to the next level by strangling opponent with shadow.

* * *

**OMG WTF ITACHI'S JOINED THE PARTY NOW!?!??!??!??!??!? -screams from Itachi fan girls- Eh....Well...you'll have to wait until the next chapter to be completely sure. -evil chuckle- Hey, I have a funny story to tell about Itachi, now that we're on the subject of him. Okay, so one day my friend came over, and we were playing with my WII. We made a Naruto MII and a Lee, but we wanted to make an Itachi. So we made one, and it looked just like him...Then I typed in his name, and accidentily spelled it, "Itatchi." So now whenever we see him, we're like, "Hey look! It's Itatchi!!!" XDDDD Funny shit. Okay, um...Kohaku is Kakashi and Anko's son. I told you I liked those two together. Shiranui is a completely original character...and what;s with him winking at Suzuka, and her blushing!? Daddy Sasuke will not be amused...Neither is Kohaku, apparently. -giggles- Not much with Aki and the gang right now. Nodoka will come back in soon, but right now I'm trying to focuse on Yuki and "Itachi", because they're important to the story. -puts on umbrella hat- IT'S RAINING!!!!! -runs out into the rain-  
**


	11. Gathering Information

**I just finished watching the newest Ghibli studios film, "Ponyo on a cliff by the sea" and I LOVED IT!!!!!!!! You can find the whole movie on Veoh with English subtitles. It's a really good movie! Really cute! "Ponyo! Sosuke, Daiski!!!" 3333333 My favorite character thought had to of been Fujimoto. (I won't spoil who he is for those of you who have yet to see the movie...) But he's a really animated character with an interesting design! He's one of those characters that, when you lool at them, you get the idea that they were REAAAAAAAAALLY sexy when they were younger. And I'll tell you one thing if you don't understand it...The little red things are Ponyo's younger siblings. Risa is Sosuke's mother, and Koichi is Sosuke's father. Lol. I didn't get it at first. I thought Risa was his sister because he called her by her name, instead of Kaa-san. Same with Koichi...THESE FIVE YEAR OLDS HAVE NO FREAKIN MANNERS GAWD!!!! Tomorrow I'm gonna shadow at this high school I'm trying to get into...wish me luck. I have nine more weeks of eighth grade, and then I'll be in high school...I'll still work on this story, but updating won't be as frequent once I enter high school. I'll try to write a lot over summer break. (I'm on spring break right now, lol)  
**

**

* * *

**

_What had happened...?_

_Oh yeah...we'd been attacked by Kirigakure nins...and I lost sight of Suzuku...and I also fell into a shaft..._

_I was going to fall, but then someone grabbed me...who...?_

"UCHIHA ITACHI!" Yuki screamed the words as she sat up, her hair flying in her face. She froze, blinking. She was in a large cave, probably one of the many that was scattered across the desert. She could see the night sky and the golden sand turned silver through the cave's opening. The small cave was filled with heat by a camp fire in the middle.

Thinking, she looked around in confusion. She spotted Suzuku lying not to far away, curled underneath a thick, wool blanket. Now that she looked down, she realized that she to had been under a warm blanket.

"What's going on...?" She whispered, her eyes wide.

"Aaaah, so you're finally awake?"

Yuki jolted and looked towards the mouth of the cave. The man from before...the man with the long black hair and red eyes was walking back into the cave, looking relieved. His eyes however, her a dark gray instead of red.

"Y-you!" Yuki gasped, leaping to her feet and pointing at him. "Uchiha Itachi! B-but you're supposed to be dead! Oh my god, what the hell's going on here!?" She cried, grabbing her head.

The man laughed lightly, making her flinch. "You must calm down," He said coolly. "You've just woken up. You might pass out again." He sat down by the fire, brushing his bangs out of his handsome face. He smiled at her. "And I'm afraid that you've mistaken me for someone else."

Yuki blinked. "B-but...you're Uchiha Itachi! I've seen your picture in a multitude of papers, and everyone's told me about you-"

"People often mistake me for Uchiha Itachi, but I am not him," He smiled. "My name is Okojo!"

"Oko...jo...?" Yuki frowned sourly. "What a stupid name."

"Itachi's no better." He said with a light laugh.

"Okay..." Yuki relaxed but did not drop her guard. "So you're not Itachi...who are you, then? Why do you look so much like him?"

"I am but a simple vagabond," He told her with another enchanting smile. "As for why I look like the famed Uchiha, I cannot say. They say that everyone has a twin somewhere in the world."

"Hm..." Yuki sat down, her eyes narrowed on him. She tore her gaze from Okojo to stare worriedly at Suzuku.

"He's fine," Okojo said, following her eyes. "A little stunned, but fine all the same."

Yuki looked back at him, her eyes narrowed. "You saved us?" She asked. "Why?"

"I don't like to see out matched battles."

"...And your eyes?" She mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"They were red when you saved me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," He said with a shrug. "My eyes are naturally gray, not red," He smiled sympathetically at her. "You must've still been stunned from that explosion, eh?"

"....I guess," She brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"So, I've told you my name," Okojo glanced at her. "May I have the liberty of knowing yours?"

"..." She stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Yuki."

"It suits you!" He said with a light chuckle. "And your friend over there?" He nodded to the still unconscious Suzuku.

"His name's Suzuku," She told him, her eyes wary. "Uchiha Suzuku."

For some reason, Okojo's back went rigid and his eyes widened slightly. "An Uchiha? Is that so...?" She glanced at Suzuku and stared at him for a long moment. "So then, his father must be Uchiha Sasuke."

"What's it to you if he is?"

"I see..." Okojo smiled and turned back to the fire. "I see..." he repeated to himself.

"....Well, thank you for helping us, but we should get back to Suna-"

"Not right now you're not," Okojo pointed towards the mouth of the cave. "It's past midnight right now, and the temperature is below freezing. You'll die from the cold if you go out right now."

"...." She couldn't argue with him. They were so far into the desert, they would die within a matter of moments. "Well what do you suggest we do, oh wise vagabond?"

He smirked at her, "Just wait here till morning. Then you can head back to the village."

She frowned, but nodded. "And you?"

"I'll just go on my vagabond way!" He said with a smile.

Yuki stared at him for a moment before leaning against the wall of the cave, gazing across the room at him. Who was this strange man who claimed to be a vagabond? Why was he so interested in Suzuku...and why was he helping her?

* * *

Nodoka entered the small, rundown town, his collar turned up against the cold wind that blew into his face. The buildings looked as though they'd been standing around for years and no one had cleaned them for centuries. The people looked like the shabby kind you would find in the bad part of the red light district. Nodoka narrowed his silver eyes slightly, catching the eyes of the disgusting men around him. They glared at him, looking as though they'd like no better then to beat the shit out of him.

"Hey!"

He froze as a huge, bald man approached him. He turned around slowly, raising his eyes to meet his. Nodoka frowned, keeping the same, calm, impassive expression.

"This town ain't for little kids," Said the man, glaring down at Nodoka with a smug grin on his ugly face. "So unless you come from the gay side of town, and you've come looking for a good time, get out before you get hurt!"

Nodoka raised his eyebrows. "Do you say that from experience?"

A vein twitched above the man's eye. "Why you little-" He grabbed Nodoka by the collar and pulled him up to face him, so that the young man's feet left the ground momentarily. "Where do you get off on being such a little wise-ass, hah!?"

"I suggest that you put me down...now," Nodoka said coolly. He ignored the fact that his little confrontation had attracted the attention of almost everyone on the street.

"Huh, like you're gonna get off after that smart-ass remark!" The man raised his fist, and brought it down powerfully towards Nodoka-

Nodoka moved with the speed of lightning. He knocked away the man's hand and leaped into the air above him, dodging his fist. He slammed his foot into the back of the man's head, knocking forward. He landed neatly behind him as the man fell to the ground with a thud.

"Don't start fights you can't finish," Nodoka walked around to the front of the man and placed his foot on his head. He pushed down, burying the man's face in the dirt. "Now, be a good little dog and run, tail tucked, before I decide to stop taking it easy on you." He removed his foot from the man's head.

The man sat up instantly, bowing as fast as he could. "I-I'm sorry! I'll never do it again! P-please forgive me!"

"Get out of my sight."

"Y-YES SIR!" The man leaped to his feet and turned to run-

"Wait a second."

He froze.

Nodoka held out his hand. "Have any cigarettes?" He asked nonchalantly, as though he had not just kicked this guy's ass. "If you do, you'd be best to fork them over this instant."

"You can have them!" The man dropped a package into Nodoka's hand before running away as quickly as he could.

"Hm...Pathetic," Nodoka shook the box and pulled out one of the sticks. He placed it between his lips and was about to light it with a snap of his fingers, when-

"Let me get that for you, sir!" A tall man with cherry red hair, sunken eyes, and who smelled of alcohol stood before Nodoka and lit his cigarette with a flick of his lighter.

Nodoka stared at him for a moment, before taking a deep puff on the cigarette. He blew out slowly, his eyes closed. He waited for a moment before looking up at the man. "It's about time, Tokijin."

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, Nodoka-kun," Tokijin scratched his chin nervously. "Anyway, I have the information you wanted."

"Hand it over then."

"Yeah, yeah."

Tokijin passed the youth a folded sheet of paper. Nodoka opened it, his silver eyes narrowed. He brushed his bangs out of his eyes and began to read it carefully. "Hm...this is very valuable information, Tokijin. It was nice doing business with you." He handed him a golden yen piece.

"No problem, Nodoka-kun!" Tokijin beamed and stored the yen piece into his pocket. "Hey...why are you goin after a girl like that anyway?" He smirked. "Aaaah, she is pretty hot! She must be a girl you're..._after, _aren't you?"

"Don't be an idiot!" Snarled Nodoka, throwing him a deadly glare. He looked down at the picture of the violet haired, green eyed girl and the information written down below the image. "She's someone who has a huge bounty on her head, and I need to catch her and bring her into Kabuto-sama..." He stored the paper in his pocket. "She's nothing more then that."

"Too bad...she's a piece of work..." Tokijin said, shaking his head. "I'd kill to have a girl like that!"

"You'd kill to have any girl at all."

"You've got a point there!"

Nodoka shook his head miserably and took another puff of his cigarette. "Why I associate myself with you Yakuza I'll never know."

He left the village afterward, ignoring Tokijin's offer to treat him to some sake at the local bar. When he was half way down the street, he pulled out the slip of paper with Aki an it and observed it closely.

Below her picture read the following information:

_"An orphan and member of the rouge organization, Tenkataihei. Rumored to be very powerful, spotted in a passing town, as well as Iwanaki shrine. Potentially dangerous. Traveling with a blond boy and a small pink haired girl. Reports say she has a blue bird like creature following her, but they are unconfirmed. If you see this person, make sure to catch her and alert authorities."_

"Tch," Nodoka shook his head in exasperation. This little flat-chested brat was stronger then she looked. Like anyone would be able to hold her for any stretched amount of time. He stuffed the paper back into his pocket before continuing down the road, towards his next stop.

* * *

"Thanks for your help, Ojii-san!" Aki waved to the old man that owned the INN they had been staying at as they left. "He was nice," She observed as they walked down the road.

"Hm..." Kishun kept glancing this way and that.

"Nodoka wouldn't attack us in such an open place," Inami told him, raising her eyebrows at how tense he was. "He seems like a pretty skilled fighter. He wouldn't be that stupid."

"I'm just being safe!" Kishun snapped.

"How much longer till we reach Konoha?" Aki asked, yawning.

"Tomorrow we should get there..." Kishun glanced at her. "You know, there's a one out of one hundred chance that one of the remaining two jewels is there."

"I know, but...we can hope that we have a lucky break," Aki said with a shrug. "And if there's another Jewel around, I bet that Seiyru will be able to sense it."

"What's left? You're Seiyru, Nodoka is Suzaku-"

"Byakko the white tiger and Genbu the black turtle," Aki told him, staring up at the sky as they walked. "I'm excited to see what kind of person has the turtle."

Kishun blinked. "I thought it was a black tortoise?"

"Same difference!"

"...." Inami stopped walking, her eyes narrowed.

"Inami? What's wrong?" Aki asked, glancing at her.

"Someone's coming!" The pink-haired girl turned and fled into some nearby bushes.

"What?" Aki turned and looked down the street.

A man with long, dark brown hair that almost looked black, was walking down the street with a masked man. The brown-haired man's eyes were a transfixing shade of silver that could of been pearl shaded in the right lighting. He looked wary as he spoke to the man in the odd mask beside him. What caught Aki's attention was the headband around this man's forehead.

"A konoha ninja!" She gasped. She frowned slightly. She hated shinobi more then anything else...but she had to deal with them if she was to complete anything. "Excuse me!"

The man glanced at her and narrowed his silver eyes. "What is it, girl?"

Aki examined his face for a moment. "We're traveling to Konoha. Do you think you could show us the way there?" She pointed at his headband. "You're obviously a Konoha shinobi."

"I'm on a mission right now," The man told her, glancing at the masked man beside him. "But if you keep following this road, you'll arrive in Konoha."

"Thanks," Aki said coolly, pulling Inami out of the bushes and grabbing Kishun's sleeve. She was about to head down the road, when-

"What's your name?" The man asked, glancing back at her. "You look...familiar."

Aki froze. She looked around at him, her green eyes narrowed slightly. "My name's Murasaki," She said lightly.

"....Hm," The man turned and continued down the road. "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else..." He paused, looking at her. "Murasaki-san, when you arrive at Konoha, tell the Hokage that Neji said to get you a nice apartment." he smiled at her before turning and leaving with the other man.

"...?" Aki blinked in confusion.

"What was that about?" Kishun asked, trying to assure Inami there was no reason to hide in the bushes.

"I...dunno," Aki frowned. "That guy looked like someone I'm supposed to know..." She stared after him.

"Who?" Asked Inami.

Aki opened her mouth to speak, but then shook her head when no words came from her lips. "No...never mind. It's nothing. Let's go." She turned on her heal and continued down the road.

Kishun and Inami glanced at each other, shrugged, and then hurried after Aki.

* * *

**Haaaaaaaah....nice chapter. It wasn't Itachi...It's just this guy who looks like Itachi...but who exactly IS Okojo-san??? Oh yeah, and Yuki made fun of him because his name, Okojo, means "Ermin." he said Itachi is no better since Itachi means, "Weasle." Lol, it's a pun...and there's a reason behind the pun, but I can't say it yet. Nodoka kicks ass! Dude, you're only sixteen, why are you smoking? -smacks Nodoka- Tokijin is a random character...he doesn't matter. Ignore him. Lol, he's teasing Nodoka and Nod-san is just like, "STFU" My friend likes Nodoka and Aki together...though right now it's kind of hard to invision. She calls it, "Nodoki." XDDD And Kishun with Aki is "Kishki." SHIPPING OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS WON'T MATTER FOR A WHILE!!!! with the expection of Inami, but I can't go into detail about that. AND WHOO HOO Aki has met her uncle(Sorta) although she doesn't know it! Murasaki means lavender, by the way. I was laughing when she lied to poor Neji-san. Um...Gaara should be coming back in like, in the next chapter. Akume's entrance into the story is coming up as well, and more Hinata...yeah. NEXT CHAPTER OUR HEROES ARRIVE IN KONOHA TO FIND ONE OF THE REMIANING JEWELS!!!! GANBATTE!!!!!!!!  
**


	12. Hopeless searching

**Sorry for the delay, everyone. I've been distracted, and haven't had enough focus to write the new chapter, lol. Anyway, I read the new chapter of Naruto and thursday, and all I have to say is: -applause- *****SPOILERS*I grinning like cazy when Naruto started crying and called Minato dad, but when he punched him in the stomach, I was screaming with laughter! GO NARUTO!!!!!!! Lol, awesome chapter, though I was a bit dissapointed that they didn't talk at all about Kushina...maybe that will be a subject brought up later...But I guess the next chapter will end Naruto and Pain's battle, according to the chapter preview. But the series is far from over, I can tell. Naruto still has to deal with Nagato and Tabi/Madara and Sasuke...Inuyasha got into the four hundreds, but stopped in there! Naruto might reach one thousand or so chapters before we know it!!!! XDDD I wonder if Kishi-sensei will do a series after Naruto, or if he'll retire. XD Anyway, the last few chapters have been really good. And I really hope that Hinata isn't dead....I have a feeling, that after the battle with Pain, Naruto and the survivors of Konoha will go to Suna, and Gaara will let them stay in his village till Konoha is rebuilt...At least, that's what I want to happen...Lol. Whatever. read the chapter. XD  
**

**

* * *

**

"This is Konohagakure?" Aki stared up at the gates of the huge, village, taking in the surrounding of trees, and observing the buildings and happy people within. "It doesn't look like I expected it to..."

"How did you expect it to look?" Kishun asked, surprised.

"More....trees..." She shrugged. "Inside of the village..."

Inami giggled.

"Can we help you kids?"

The three of them looked around to see a small building right in front of the gates. Two men, both wearing Konoha headbands, sat behind the desk placed there. They stared at the children, their eyebrows raised. "Are you tourists?" One of them asked.

"..." Aki narrowed her eyes, but nodded. "Yeah. We're traveling from...Kumogakure. We wanted to see Konoha."

"I take it you're not shinobi, then?"

"No."

"....Very well. Write your names down here, and we'll set you up with a hotel room-"

"Oh no, that won't be necessary," Aki smiled bitterly. "We're just staying for today...no longer, no less. We just wanted to look around a little, and then we'll be on our way back to our village." Kishun and Inami glanced at each other, but nodded reassuringly.

"...Okay," The two guards glanced at each other in confusion. "Write your names down, please."

Aki leaned forward and scribbled down some fake names.

"Enjoy Konoha," The guard nodded at them.

Aki didn't say anything in response. She walked into the village, Kishun and Inami at her heels. She looked around, observing the huge buildings. Up ahead, nedar the center of the village, she could see a huge building with the character for fire in front of it. "That must be the Hokage building..." She mumbled.

"Aki," Kishun grabbed her shoulder. "What if there IS another Jewel here? How will we be able to tell it apart for every other person here in the village?"

"Dunno..." She blinked. "I have a feeling though, that I'll know them when I see them."

"But you weren't able to tell that Nodoka-san was one until he summoned Suzaku," Inami observed.

"I know...but maybe I'll be able to recignize the signs this time," She took off into the village.

"I swear..." Kishun shook his head and hurried after her, Inami beside him.

"It's such a big village," Aki said to herself as she hurried down the long streets. "Even if I do find them, how will I convince the Jewel to come with us? More or less...how will I get them not to kill me? Or alert the other shinobi..." She frowned angrily and shook her head. "This is ridiculous. Tou-san, why did you send me on this crazy mission!? One of the Jewels wants my head on a plate, and I don't even know how to find the other two!"

"Is it a habit for foreigners to talk to themselves?" Aki glanced at two women who were watching he nervously.

She threw them a deadly glare, and they hurried away.

"Aki, don't intimidate the locals," Kishun said breathlessly.

"It's their own fault."

"...." Inami stopped, causing the others to look around at her. "Why don't we ask there?" She inquired, pointing at the Hokage building. "The Hokage might know if there is a Jewel here."

"Inami, not to diss your idea, but I hate shinobi period...meeting a Kage wouldn't do much good," Aki shook her head.

"Yeah, she'd just loose her temper," Kishun said, smirking.

"Oh, shove it up your ass." Aki turned on her heel and continued through the village.

Kishun laughed. "Come on." He grabbed Inami's hand and the two of them hurried after her.

* * *

"Gaara?"

"Huh!?" The redhead jerked awake, blinking fervently as bright light hit his eyes. "Ow..." He rubbed his eyes angrily, before looking up to see what had happened. "What is it, Temari...?" he grumbled, still half asleep.

"You fell asleep on your paperwork, that's what," His elder sister, Temari, smiled at him. Her dirty blond hair was tied into its normal four ponytails, and her dark green eyes sparkled in the sunlight. "You looked really exhausted...long morning?"

"Not really," Gaara yawned and rested his chin on his arms. "I just...you know..." The rest of his words wee slurred as he began to doze off again.

"God, don't you sleep anymore!?" Temari snapped, trying to wake him up by slapping his face lightly.

"No time to sleep at night..." He said with a sigh. "I have to take patrols, since we're short on man power right now...and then I have to take care of Hinata. I don't want her to-" He yawned again. "Get sick..."

"..." Temari sighed and shook her head. "I swear....you need a vacation."

"NOoo...." He was about to protest when his eyes drooped again.

Temari stared down at him for a moment, before smiling. "You're hopeless." She walked over to the windows and pulled them shut. "I'm giving you a break this time...but you better get back to work once you have the energy. We don't want you turning nocturnal."

Light snoring was his reply.

She chuckled to herself, before leaving the roof, shutting the door behind her carefully. She sighed deeply before descending the stairs that led back to the bottom level of the Kazekage building. She bushed her bangs out of her eyes and sighed slightly. She spotted someone familiar coming up the stairs.

"Ah, Michiru!" She smiled at her nephew. "What's up?"

"Temari-oba!" Michiru stopped and stared at her. He looked out of breath. "Uh...is Tou-san in his office?"

"He fell asleep," She said, rolling her eyes. "I feel bad for him-"

"Then you need to come!" She looked back at him, surprised. "It's...it's Yuki, and the deploy from Konoha, Suzuku-san! We can't find them anywhere in the village! No one can! Not even Shikamaru-oji, or Shikaru-kun!"

Temari felt her heart jump to her throat. "W-what!?" She raced past him, leaping down the last few stairs. She ignored the elder shinboi walking about and darted out into the village. Michiru ran out behind her, panting.

"Y-you're fast for someone your age!" He huffed.

She ignored him. "Shikamaru!" She spotted her husband and raced up to him. "Shikamaru, is it true no one can find Yuki or Suzuku!?"

"I'm afraid so," he frowned. "I haven't seen them since lest night-"

"Tou-san! Kaa-san!"

They looked around to see Shikaru.

"Come on," He called, his green eyes wide. "It's Onee-chan and Suzuku! They're at the village gate!"

No more words were exchanged. The four of them turned around and raced towards the village gate. Sure enough, there was Yuki, giving Suzuku, who had a large bruise on his cheek, her shoulder as support. Both looked well, despite the fact their clothes were covered with dirt, and they had many cuts and bruises.

"Yuki!" Temari ran forward and hugged her daughter. She gave Suzuku and brief, relieved hug as well. "Where were you two!?"

"We got ambushed by Kirigakure nins," Yuki said, glancing at Suzuku. "Suzuku got hurt, so it took us some time to get back to the village."

"We'll take you to the hospital, both of you," Temari said anxiously ushering the two of them towards the hospital.

"I'm just glad you're both okay," Michiru said, smiling at Yuki.

"Yeah..." She returned his smile, before glancing over her shoulder, outside the village. She frowned slightly.

Shikaru blinked, noticing his sister's strange behavior.

"Let's go," Temari said, turning for the hospital.

"Mm..."

* * *

Okojo watched from outside the village gate as Yuki and Suzuku were taken to the hospital. He smiled slightly, yawning. "What a night," he said brushing his ebony locks out of his dark eyes. He turned and walked away from the village, hands in his pockets.

He was about to head over to the oasis, when he sensed chakra. He leaped out of the way just as the sand behind him exploded. He landed a few feet away, his coal gray eyes now glowing red.

"You're eyes are impressive, Okojo-kun! Maybe even more so then your father's!" A man landed not to far away from Okojo. His skin was a certain shade of gray that it looked almost blue. His spiky hair was a deep shade of blue, with a few streaks of gray through it due to age. He wore an old, tattered cloak that was midnight black with red clouds all over it. Over his back he wore a huge sword wrapped in white cloth.

"Hah," Okojo straightened up and his eyes turned gray again. "Whatever you say, Kisame-san," he smiled. "I'm nothing like my father."

Kisame tilted his head to the side. "You look just like him, though."

"Looks are different from personalities," Okojo smiled and began to walk further away from the village.

"Are you not going to do anything about that girl? Or the boy?" Kisame inquired, hurrying after him.

"I trust Yuki-san not to tell anyone," He said lightly. "As for Suzuku-san...well, I have a feeling this won't be the last time I meet him."

"Considering he's your cousin."

"Hm..." Okojo sared into the desert sand, his gray eyes distant. "Yes..."

* * *

"Gah..." Aki leaned against a building, completely out of breath. "We'll never find the Jewel, if it IS here, at this rate..." She brushed the sweat from her brow and sighed deeply, glancing at the sky. It was almost sunset. "Kishun, Inami, do you think we'll ever find the other two?"

"Dunno..." Kishun took a few gulps of air. "Nodoka seemed to be able to sense the others, so he might get to them before we do."

"That would suck," Aki growled, rubbing her head and frowning.

"...Maybe we should ask the Hokage now?" Inami said lightly.

"No..." Aki frowned at her. "Then we'd have to tell him who we were. I think he'd figure out that I'm a member of Tenkataihei, considering I'm not a shinobi, yet I can fight," She sighed. "This is hopeless...if Nodoka finds them before us, we're doomed. He'll kill them the moment he sees them..."

"No doubt," Kishun said loftily.

"Take this a little more seriously!" Aki snapped, glaring at him.

"SOR-RY!!"

"Please stop arguing!" Inami forced her way in between the two of them. "We can't keep fussing like this! We'll never, ever find the other two if YOU two can't keep your mouths shut and keep disagreeing on EVERYTHING!"

"....." Aki and Kishun stared at her.

Inami's face turned red. "I...I'm sorry..." She mumbled, shuffling her feet. "I-I just..."

"Hey, look!" Aki looked up as a hawk flew towards them. It had a letter in its beak. She hesitated before lifting her arm. The hawk landed and held the letter out to her. Aki stared at it for a moment, before taking the letter. As soon as she did, the hawk took off again and flew away from them, out of the village.

"What was that about?" Kishun looked at her. "What's in the letter?"

Aki opened it and read it aloud.

"It's not use searching Konoha for one of the Jewels. They've already left beyond your reach.

-Nodoka."

"Him again!" Aki snarled, crumpling up the letter. "How the hell did he know where we were!? That we wee in Konoha!?"

"Now that's an interesting question..."

Inami took the crumbled letter and examined it closely. "Maybe he's been tracking us this whole time?"

"Whatever, that doesn't matter," Aki frowned. "What matters is, what does he mean it's out of our reach!? The Jewel, I mean. Does that mean that he's already found one of the other two!?"

"It might," Kishun frowned. "Oh boy...this isn't good-"

"Do you kids need something?"

The three of them jolted on the spot and looked around quickly.

A woman was staring at them. She had long hair the same shade as Inami's, and eyes that reflected the beginning of spring. She looked to be in her early to mid forties, and wore a Konoha forehead protector as a head band. She had a few books tucked beneath her arm, and had been walking in the direction of the Hokage building.

"Are you tourists?" She asked curiously.

"N-no..." Aki frowned and stared at the woman. "I mean...yes. We were visiting for the day."

"Oh," The woman's green eyes flickered to Inami. "You look a lot like my daughter," She observed.

"Huh?"

"She has pink hair and blue eyes, just like you. Only she's a bit older," The woman smiled. "My name is Sakura...Uzumaki Sakura."

"Nice to meet you," Kishun said politely, sparing Aki the torment. "Um...we were getting ready to leave the village, actually."

"Really? Why are you only visiting for one day?" Sakura asked, blinking in surprise.

"We wanna get home soon," Aki grumbled.

"Hm..." Sakura stared at Aki, her eyes narrowing slightly. "You...look familiar. Like someone I know...In fact, you almost look EXACTLY like a friend of mine who lives in Suna..." She loweed her brow in concentration as she stared at Aki.

"Must be a coincidence," Aki said sourly.

"...." Sakura frowned, but nodded, thinking twelve years back. "Yes...You see, like I said, you look a lot like a friend of mine...Her daughter died twelve years ago, I was just..." She continued to stare at Aki. "Being stupid..."

"Yes well...thanks you for that, and um...goodbye," Aki grabbed Inami and turned, walking away. "Come on, Kishun."

Kishun bowed before hurrying after the two girls.

Sakura stared after them, frowning slightly. "That girl looked so much like..." She paused before shaking her head. It was just her hope that maybe Hinata would wake up out of current state. Aki was dead. Nothing else. She sighed, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

* * *

**Sucky chapter, I know. I'm kind of brain dead right now...the gang's gonna leave Konoha next chapter, since their search ended up in a dead end. What did Nodoka mean in his latter, anyway? Lol Gaara needs a vacation...and OMFBHISGHalfkwTWFKBBQ KISAME-SAMAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Can you guys guess who Okojo is NOW!? If you can't, you're a baka. XD Lol jk jk...but it is kinda obvious. Lol. In the next chapter, Nodoka is coming back in. It's going to be an interesting chapter, you see. Oh, if you got to my DA page, there's a base pic up of Nodoka and Aki. I was cracking up while drawing it. It was really funny to do it. I've been playing a lot of Okami today....I swear, I am freakin obsessed with that game. Dunno if I'm gonna do an Okami fanfiction next, or another Naruto fanfiction...Well, I shouldn't be thinking about that right now. This story is FAR from being over. Okay, next chapter, the gang leaves Konoha and Nodoka comes back in. Tsuke, Suzuka, Kohaku, and Shiranui come back...Lots of Nodoka, yeah....because he's freakin awesome and freakin sexy...I love him...Everyone keeps wondering when Aki will meet her family...it's going to be a little while. This isn't like the other story. Everyone thinks that Aki is dead, so when she finally meets her family again, I wanna surpress the drama...XD and there will be a LOT of drama. Well my precious readers, see you next time! 3  
**


	13. Nodoka's Advice

**Huuuuuurah. I just beat Okami for like, the sixteenth time...and god, i cry whenever I beat it...It's just SOOOOO emotional, no matter how many times you've herd the story. I WANNA SEQUEL GOSH DARNIT!!!!!!!! -ahem- SPOILERS FOR END OF GAME!!!!!! I love Waka...and it made me said that Ammy and Issun had to say goodbye...THAT'S WHY WE NEED A GOD DAMN SEQUEL!!!! -_-....I must say, every time I play I get more and more dissapointed as Yami gets easier and easier to beat. HE'S THE WORST FINAL BOSS EVER!!!!! HE'S A GOD DAMN BABY MANETTE OF DARKNESS!!!!!! Lol I watch too much, "Let's play Okami"....AND AND it annoys me that you have to fight that fruit Orochi like, THREE times!!!!! Gawd he's annoying. I found this new Devil Gate thing, where you have to fight a wave of opponents, and then fight three Wakas, three Raos, and three Nagis. I did it, died once, and then beat it. THANK AMATERASU I HAD THE ASTRAL POUCH!!!!! -relieved breath- And then I went back to Kusa village to look for some stray beads I missed, and Fuse asked me to fight the Kusa five.....OMG THEY WERE HARD THEY ALMOST KEEEEELED ME!!!!!! Thank goodness I had lots of bones and exersism slips. Stupid dogs jumping around, peeing on me, and pooping exploding poop. WTF IS UP WITH THAT!??!????!???!****  
**

**

* * *

**

"Well, that was pointless," growled Aki. The sun had fallen beneath the Hokage mountain and the trees as Aki, Kishun, and Inami left Konoha. They walked through the forest together, going in no particular direction. "No sign of the Jewel, and then there was that weird letter from Nodoka..."

"So where are we going to search next?" Kishun inquired.

"Not Suna, that's for sure," Aki frowned deeply. "That woman, Sakura, said I look like someone there. It will only cause more problems and discussions, and I don't want to have to deal with it. I don't want like, fifty shinobi asking me questions all at once!"

"So..." Inami tilted her head to one side. "Does that mean we should go to Kumo? It's the nearest village next to Suna...Kirigakure also."

"Let's go to Kiri," Aki mumbled. "I've herd that people there aren't very sociable, so there shouldn't be any questions."

"That's pretty smart," Kishun said, nodding thoughtfully.

"Hah," Aki tossed him a glare.

"...Aki-chan?" Inami approached her. "You seem...agitated. Are you alright? Is something bothering you?"

"...GAH!" Aki grabbed her head and ruffled her violet hair. "It's...it's that Nodoka guy! I just can't get it out of my head that he's one of the Jewel's, yet he wants to kill me and the other two! I don't get it, and I can't stop thinking about it! It's driving me insane!"

Kishun frowned sourly. "So basically you're saying that you can't get Nodoka out of your head, right!? That's ridiculous! Are you falling for the enemy!?"

"What the hell!?" Snarled Aki, whipping around to face him. "Where did THAT come from!?"

"It's obvious!"

"No it's not!" Aki stepped forward and acted like she was about to slap him. "Kishun, what the hell's leaping into your head that would make you think I like Nodoka!? Even if he wasn't trying to kill me, I still only JUST met him! And that attitude of his...who could ever like a guy like that!? You've known me since I was a baby, Kishun! How the hell could you think like that!?"

"Because you're older now, and girls your age always fall for the silent, cool type!" Kishun hissed back, his grayish blue eyes narrowing. "I've seen it time, and time again! You act like you don't like him, but in truth, you're absolutely infatuated with him!"

"I can't believe you!" Aki cried, shaking her head furiously. She clenched her fists to keep herself from slapping him. "How the hell could you talk like that!? Especially to me? I'm not like other girls, and you know that!"

"But people change," Kishun said darkly.

"EXACTLY!" Aki snarled, malice in her voice. She turned on her heel and hurried away, her fists shaking.

"Damn it!" Kishun kicked a nearby tree, but soon regretted it for his foot hurt like crazy now.

Inami stood at the side, her eyes wide, shocked from the huge argument that had just transpired. "Kishun-"

"What the hell's her problem!? I don't understand women..." Kishun leaned against the tree he had slammed his foot against and sighed deeply. "That stupid little...god..." He shook his head.

"...You calm down," Inami stared at him, frowning. "I'm going to go find Aki-chan." She didn't wait for his reply. She turned and hurried off into the woods after Aki. She never thought that two people as close as Aki and Kishun could argue like that.

And their argument was all about Nodoka...why?

Inami sighed as she walked through the forest. A cold breeze swept over her and she rubbed her arms to tgry and warm herself up. "Aki-chan?" She called, looking around. "Aki-chan!?"

"Hey, look out!!!"

"Huh?" Inami blinked and looked down. She gasped at seeing a huge snake that was bearing its fangs at her. She screamed and stepped back. The snake lunged-

Before she knew what had happened, Inami found herself being swept into the arms of someone. The person that had picked her up leaped away from the hissing snake and landed safely a few feet away. Stunned, she watched the snake hiss once more before slithering back into the undergrowth. It was then she noticed she was shivering. "U-um...t-thank you..." She breathed. She looked up to see who had saved her-

She froze, recognizing the shimmering silver eyes, and the hair, deep as the sea and black as midnight. "N-Nodoka!" She gasped.

"...?" He looked down at her and blinked in surprise. "You...you're the Jewel of Seiyru's friend!"

"Y-yeah..." She blushed deep scarlet when she realized he was still holding onto her. "Um...t-thank you-"

"Whatever," He released her and got back to his feet. "Where's your friend? I want to see if she's ready to fight me yet."

Inami paused. She got to her feet, dusted the dirt from her pants, before looking up at him, frowning ever so slightly. "Nodoka...you're an assassin scent by Kabuto to collect the other Jewels, right...? Why do you go along with that? It's obviously wrong..."

She flinched when he glared at her.

"Just hurry back to your little friends," He said coldly. "Like I said before...I don't associate myself with weaklings!"

"But Nodoka-"

"Don't call me by my name like you're my friend!" He hissed, looking at her darkly. "What I do is none of your business, pinky! Now just go find those other two idiots you call friends, and perhaps next time I see you I'll only leave you with second degree burns!"

Inami stared at him, terrified.

"Why do you h-have to be that way...?" She asked quietly. "D...didn't you ever have any friends? People who cared about you, or-"

She knew at once she'd said something she shouldn't of. Nodoka whipped around to face her, swinging out his arm like he was about to punch her. She closed her eyes and raised her hands to her face to shield herself-

"Leave her alone!"

Inami opened her eyes to see Aki standing not to far away, her eyes narrowed furiously. Nodoka had stopped half-way, his fist still extended. "You..." He narrowed his eyes, frowning.

"Inami, get over here!" Aki demanded, pointing at the ground.

Inami glanced at Nodoka before racing over to stand behind Aki.

"She's not involved in any of this, so just leave her the hell alone, Nodoka!" Aki snapped, clenching her fists.

"Is that any way to thank me for saving her life?" He asked darkly, glancing at Inami. "So, Jewel of Seiyru...are you strong enough to face me now? Or are you just as pathetic as you were last time we met?"

Aki growled. She leaped forward and swing out to punch him.

He blocked her attack, was surprised however, when she smirked back.

She kicked out, sweeping his legs out from under him.

Nodoka fell to the ground with a grunt, temporarily stunned.

"Guess I'm not as pathetic as you thought I was, huh?" Aki said snidely, grinning down at him, placing her hands on her hips. "So, are you going to just lay there and whine, or are you going to do something about it?"

"Little brat," Nodoka hissed. He leaped back to his feet and kicked out at her.

She dodged skillfully, only to almost run into a stumbled for a moment, giving Nodoka a chance to kick out, but his foot instead collided with the same tree she had almost ran into.

"Ow! Damn it..." He grabbed his leg in pain, wincing.

"It's too cramped in here for a battle," Aki turned her back on him and walked back to Inami. She grabbed her friend's shoulder. "So just answer the questions I have, and I won't have to beat the snot our of you."

He glared at her. "Who is going to beat the snot out of who?"

"That letter you scent us, what did it mean?" She asked, narrowing her eyes in his direction. "Does it mean you've already captured one of the Jewels?"

He straightened back up, brushing his hair elegantly from his eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Just answer the question!" She snapped.

"...." Nodoka placed his hands on his hips and sighed deeply. "There WAS a Jewel in Konoha, but they had long since left the village for a mission, or something. So, by the time you arrived, they were already all the way in another land."

"...." She stared at him, her green eyes wide.

"If that's all..." Nodoka stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked towards them.

Aki flinched and shoved Inami behind her. "Still itching for a fight, are you!?" Aki snapped, preparing to summon Seiyru. "Well bring it on! I'll fight you anytime, any day! I'll-"

"Hurry up and become stronger." Nodoka stopped a few inches from Aki, staring at her intently. "I'm tired of being disappointed. Hurry up and get stronger, so we can have a fight actually worth my while."

Aki stared at him, her green eyes narrowed.

"Until then..." Nodoka turned and walked off. "Until then, I won't attack you. Onle when you're strong enough to fight me." He continued walking until he was swallowed up by the shadows of the forest.

"..." Aki stared after him, her mouth slightly open. _Until you're strong enough..._She swallowed.

"Aki?"

She and Inami looked around to see Kishun hurrying up to them. He stopped in front of Aki, before bowing deeply. "I'm sorry!" He gasped. "I was WAY out of line! I don't know what the hell I was thinking!"

"...Huh..." Aki blinked, realizing she was still staring at the spot where Nodoka had vanished. Maybe it would be best not to tell Kishun about their latest encounter with the assassin. Inami seemed to think so to, for she began asking Kishun how his foot was.

"Let's go," Aki said quietly, pulling her eyes from the spot. "We need to start heading for Kirigakure."

"Yeah..." Kishun smiled at her.

"Hm," Inami frowned, thinking about how Nodoka had saved her. She blushed, before following the other two.

* * *

Tsukemen stretched, her long, brilliant pink hair falling across her shoulders. She sighed, her blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight. "Shiranui-chan, how much longer until we get to Otogakure?"

"Disrespectful child!" Shiranui yawned and glanced at her. "Call me sensei, not chan!"

"She's just kidding, Shiranui-chan," Suzuka said lightly, walking past him to walk beside Kohaku, who blushed.

"You're mean!" Shiranui shook his head. "You kids nowadays are so rude! It makes me worry what your kids are going to act like when they enter the world!" He glanced back at Tsukemen. "To answer your question, bout a two days journey left."

"Fine, fine," Tsukemen nodded and hurried up to walk next to Suzuka. She leaned against her friend. "So, Suzuka," She whispered in her ear. "When do you think you'll confess your true love for Shiranui-chan?"

Suzuka's face turned pink and Kohaku scowled. "Shut up, Tsuke," She hissed back.

"Yes, shut up!" Kohaku growled, tossing Tsukemen a glare.

She giggled.

"What are you three mumbling about?" Shiranui asked, raising his eyebrows. He walked forward and stuck his head in between Suzuka and Tsukemen. "Does one of my pretty little ladies have a crush on someone?"

"I think that's our private business," Suzuka said formally, brushing her bangs in her face to hide her blush. "You are our sensei, so you can't get into our affairs."

"Soooo formal just because you're Sasuke-san's daughter," Shiranui closed his eyes, smiling in depression.

"Hmph."

Tsukemen smiled. _Those two would so make a good couple! _She chuckled to herself and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. She looked up at the bright blue sky, tilting her head to the side slightly.

She blinked, her blue eyes narrowing slightly. "Sensei..." She said wearily.

"Yeah?"

"Gaara-sama...the Kazekage, um...He had a daughter, right?" She asked quietly.

Shiranui looked surprised, but nodded all the same. "Yes, he did. But she died during the battle with Kabuto at the labyrinth. I thought your father told you that?"

"He did."

"Then why ask?" Murmured Suzuka, casting her a curious look.

"I was...." Tsukemen shook her head quickly. "It's nothing. I was just wondering...that's all."

Suzuka and Shiranui glanced at each other.

Kohaku frowned and approached Tsukemen. "Tsuke, do you think that Oto has any ramen shops?"

She beamed at him. "Who knows? I hope they do!"

* * *

Okojo sighed as he stepped into the damp cave. "At last! Out of that wicked heat!" He brushed his bags out of his eyes and leaned against Kisame's shoulder. "I hate staying in the desert. I wish we were back home."

"For now you'll have to deal with it, kid," Kisame said lightly, ruffling the younger man's hair. "Hey, we're back." He called into the darkness of the cave.

"About time, Kisame-san and Okojo-kun," The wall rumbled for a moment, before a huge plant like thing emerged. The thing that looked like a venus fly trap opened to reveal a man who was half black and half white, with cold, golden eyes and green hair that matched the large plant he wore around his head. He wore the same tattered black robes that Kisame did. "I was getting impatient."

"Calm down, Zetsu-kun," Okojo said, walking into the cave and placing his hands on his thin hips. "I ran into...something."

"And what is that, Okojo?"

A young man had just walked out from the shadows. He had neck length mahogany shaded hair that fell into his crimson eyes. He was very handsome, but looked pale and a bit unhealthy.

"Misago," Okojo smiled at him. "Oh...I met this girl, and-"

"Okojo-kun met a girl!?" Zetsu said in surprise.

_"Was she hot?" _Asked Zetsu's black side.

"Zetsu-kun!" Okojo looked at him, frowning. "She was from Sunagakure, and I saved her from falling into a shaft...a little friend of hers also-"

"Are you going to tell them the interesting part?" Kisame asked.

"...The little friend of hers was a boy named Suzuku...Uchiha Suzuku..." Okojo said quietly, looking away. They all stared at him, their eyes wide.

"Uchiha, as in-"

"Yes. As in Uchiha Sasuke. As in my father's brother. As in, my uncle." Okojo smiled stiffly and crossed his arms. "The kid looked a lot like me, I've got to say...I'm surprised Yuki-chan didn't notice..."

"Was Yuki her name?" A young man with long, silvery blond hair and narrowed blue eyes walked out of the shadows to stand beside Misago. He had a flute tied around his neck, and was very beautiful for a man.

"Yes," Okojo smiled at his friend, Tsuki. "She was very pretty!"

"Okojo-kun as a crush," Kisame said with a teasing tone in his voice.

"Shut up!" Okojo blushed and shook his head furiously. "I...I'm gonna go get changed and look over some documents." He turned on his heel and hurried towards the back of the cave.

"He's going to start sulking again," Misago rolled his eyes and hurried after the boy who had taken him in. The boy that had become his best, most treasured friend. "C'mon Tsuki," He said to his other good friend.

"Yup!" Tsuki bowed to Kisame and Zetsu before hurrying after them.

"....Those three have become really close ever since Okojo-kun found them," Kisame observed, smiling slightly as the three young men hurried off together.

"Yes...Kisame-san, has Okojo mentioned if we're going anywhere with this new organization he's started?" Zetsu inquired, glancing at him, narrowing his yellow eyes slightly. "He has good ideas, but if he doesn't go anywhere with them-"

"He's determined," Kisame said sharply, frowning. "He's Itachi-san's son! I know that he'll go far with his plans."

"Alright, calm down, Kisame-san," Zetsu said, looking rather taken aback. "I was just wondering if his idea of a reformed Akatsuki was a good one..."

Kisame frowned and glanced at the direction that Okojo and the others had gone off in. He sighed deeply.

* * *

**:DDDDDDD EH EH EH EH EH!??!???!???!????! I THINK INAMI HAS A CRUUUUUUSH!!!!!!! Lol Nodoka...goin around savin people from snakes and stuff....and running into a tree....Even the coolest of characters have their moments...So next the gang is going to Kirigakure...I wanted a chance to bring back in the bastard Mizukage, because he's a main antagonist in this one...yeah. Nodoka's gonna be showing up a lot soon. I have big plans for that kid in the mid twenties of the story. -evil grin- Oooh, I told Mystic Mundane about how Hinata's gonna have a bad-ass scene alter on...SO LOOK FORWARD TO IT!!!! :D Tsuke and the gang are going to Oto, and Tsuke was asking about Aki....Hm....does Shiranui like Suzuka? is the feeling mutual???? WHO THE FRACK KNOWS!!!!! AAAAAAAAH ZETSU!!!!! -flees- (Funny story behind that. My friends and I walk around with the names of Akatsuki members. I'm Deidara...just cuz I'm the blond...with blue eyes...who is an artist...-_-....anyway, my seventh grade friends are Hidan and Zetsu...and the girl who's Zetsu is always chasing me, threatening to eat me...) Ahem, anyway...Misago's finally back! The one that found him was Okojo-san!!!! :D And Tsuki's back also!!!!!! Yes, it's confirmed...Okojo is Itachi's son. Gonna talk more about that late...Zetsu, stop teasing Okojo...XDDDD Lol, see you guys next time! -watching whose like is it anyway ad can't stop laughing-  
**


	14. Shrine of the Gods

**Sorry for the delay folks! I've been wrapped up in a few things, so I haven't been focused enough to update! I made a separate account ****on deviant art. I'm still updating on my old account, but the new one is for a joint comic I'm doing with a friend of mine. If you want a link, just ask me and I'll PM it to yah! It's an Okami fanmanga, lol. I've been obsessed with three things lately..."Okami, Black Cat, and Harry Potter." Why? I don't know. Okami cuz it's adictive...Black cat cuz Train is hot, and Harry Potter....because I'm looking forward to the next movie, I guess. Um...in a few chapters, maybe once we get into the late twenties or thirties, gonna do a popularity contest, since only...-counts on fingers- four OC's have yet to appear........And most of the main characters are out, so yeah. Um...this chapter has Gaara, Temari, Michiru, and Hiraku...Nodoka is in it again also. He's gonna be showing up a LOT for a while. (Actually a lot for the rest of the story! XD) Um...a surprise to fans of a certain character...and there's a bit of a cliff hanger, but I'll explain that later. ......I'm still debating what my next story should be about...I know I still have a long way to go before this one is over, but I like to think ahead, yah know? So what do my avid readers wanna read next???**

**Okami FF...Most likely AmaterasuxWaka**

**Gaahina FF...maybe AU...**

**Shikatema FF....Lots of ideas for this one...**

**Inuyasha FF...about Sesshomaru and his daughter. -readers: WHAT!??!?!??-**

**Fruits Basket FF...About Tohru and Kyo's daughter, ;D....**

**A huge Naruto FF that will probably be like...over 200 chapters, AU, at Konoha high, first year of high school all the way to graduation.  
**

**OTHER RANDOM FICS**

**GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS!!!!! WHAT THE FRACK SHOULD I DO NEXT?!??!??!?!?  
**

**

* * *

**

"Michiru, you need to tell him!" Temari hissed, smacking her nephew upside the head. "I don't want to be the one on the receiving end of his anger! You're his son, so if anything you should only have a broken leg or two!"

"That doesn't make be feel any better, Temari-obaa!!!" Michiru snapped, glaring at her. "H...Hiraku, you tell him!"

"Huh!?" Hiraku's face turned pink. "The guy might be my father-in-law someday! I don't want to get on his bad side at all!"

Michiru blushed but sighed deeply. "Let's...Let's have Kankuro-jii do it! He's Otousan's brother, so it will be easier for him-"

"Whatever you guys are talking about, can you just say it?"

The three of them leaped back in surprise as Gaara loomed at them out of the doorway, the black rings around his eyes moe pronounce then usual. He hadn't been getting a lot of sleep lately. "I'm getting a headache. What is it with people screaming right outside my office!?" He asked in annoyance.

"S-sorry..." Temari fidigted before glancing at the other two. "Come on," She ushered Gaara back into the room, pulling in the other two and shutting the door behind her. "Okay," She made her brother sit down in his chair, before shoving Michiru forward.

Michiru frowned. "Uhm..."

"Just say it," Gaara said in a dangerously calm voice, rubbing his temples.

"....Naruto-san agreed to it!" Michiru pulled a brave, determined look onto his handsome face, and pointed at his father. "You and Okaasan are going to take a two weeks vacation, in Konoha!"

Silence filled the room.

Gaara frowned and opened his mouth-

"You've been working really hard lately, and everyone in the village appreciates it! But you're pacing too much onto your shoulders, Otousan! I mean, you need to take care of Okaasan and the village, and all the issues with our allies! You deserve a vacation! And maybe going back to her home village will help Okaasan as well!" Michiru paused only for breath. "We've already talked it out. Temari-obaa, Kankuro-jii and myself are going to take care of things in the village until you've rested up!"

Gaara frowned once more. "Michiru..."

"We are NOT going to take a refusal!" Michiru said brightly. "Naruto-san has set you two up with a private hotel, everything! And free access to the Konoha hot springs!"

"We'll be able to handle things, Gaara," Temari said lightly. "Everyone in the village agrees you need a break. And some fresh air outside the village will do Hinata some good, like Michiru said."

"And if there are any serious problems, we'll contact you," Hiraku added reassuringly.

"...." Gaara sighed and shook his head, smiling ever so slightly. "You three..."

"So will you go!?" Michiru interrupted in excitement.

"I don't seem to have a choice, do I?" He said, raising his hands and leaving back in his chair, like he'd just given up a very difficult game of shogi.

"Success!" Temari said, clapping. "I...Michiru!?"

The redhead had collapsed to the ground, shivering and panting.

"I was so scared!" He gasped, holding his chest. "Oh GOD I was so scared!"

Hiraku laughed and knelt down to help him up. Temari chuckled.

Gaara couldn't help but laugh lightly.

* * *

"What's this place?" Aki stopped to stare at a huge shrine decorated with cherry blossoms and surrounded by flaming torches. She snatched the map from Kishun and examined it closely. "This...it's not on the map?"

"It's some kind of temple," Inami said, walking forward and running her hand over the fine craftsmanship of the walls. "It's really old, that I can tell."

"But what's it for? And why isn't it on the map?" Aki mumbled.

"I don't know, and I don't wanna find out," Kishun took the map back from her. "Let's get on our way. You wanted to get to Kirigakure, right? It's been three days, and we're still not there."

"Yeah...but now I'm curious," Aki said quietly, glaring at him, and then looking back at the shrine. "Maybe we could go inside, and ask what's up with this place. Maybe they'd explain why it's not on the map."

"And what if they try to catch you, like the last folks at the last temple we stayed in?" Kishun growled.

"The air about this place is different," Inami told them. "It's more pure."

"It's a shrine where the gods are worshiped."

The three of them looked up into the tree that was was behind them to see a familiar face.

"Nodoka!" Aki grumbled. "If my day couldn't get any more annoying-"

Kishun narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing? Here to attack us again!?"

"No..." Nodoka's silver eyes fell on Aki, his eyebrows raised. "I think we already established that someone's not powerful enough to fight me yet."

Aki glared at him.

Inami blushed slightly. "Um...what do you mean, a shrine where the gods are worshiped?" She asked curiously, staring up at him.

"Just as I said," he said with a shrug, his black hair falling from his shoulders to his back. "This is where people come to pray to the four gods. I herd from a familiar of mine that it's a nice place to rest, so I came here. Didn't expect to see you losers."

"Come down here and say that to my face," Kishun snapped furiously. "You Fa-"

"Are you visitors?"

A woman wearing a priestess outfit had walked out of the shrine at the commotion the four youths were making. She had short black hair that fell into her hazel eyes. She looked to be in her late twenties. She looked from Aki, Kishun, and Inami, to Nodoka.

"I came here to rest," Nodoka said, leaping out of the tree and walking past the other three. "I don't know about them," He began to walk into the shrine, but the woman stopped him. "What?"

"You have an odd air about you..." The woman whispered, gazing at him. "Different then normal humans."

"..." he frowned at her.

"I knew you weren't human," Aki said snidely, sticking her tongue out at him.

"You as well," The woman said, glancing at her. "You both have the same aura about you...almost god like."

Aki and Kishun glanced at each other.

Nodoka's eyes narrowed. "If you favor your life, woman, you won't ask questions and you'll let me rest at this shrine!"

The woman seemed unfazed. She continued to stare at him, glancing at Aki every now and again. "You," She looked at Inami. "As one Priestess to another...what are these two? Why do they feel so different?"

"..." Inami blushed as Nodoka glared over at her. She flinched when Aki glared at her as well. She felt Kishun's eyes on the back of her neck as well. "I...I can't say..." She whispered.

"Well, if that's over," Aki was about to walk away when she froze. "W...what are you doing?" She mumbled, grabbing her head. "Stop...just stay put!" She was silent for a moment, before she gasped and the small blue dragon appeared in a flash before her. "Seiyru! You idiot!"

Nodoka was about to turn and run when he froze and grabbed his chest. "Damn it!" he hissed. There was a flash of flames and Suzaku appeared beside him. "Stupid bird! What the hell!?"

"I thought so..." The woman said with a gasp. "You two are Jewels, aren't you!? The Jewels of Suzaku and Seiyru!" She bowed very deeply. "Please, forgive me if I was rude."

Nodoka and Aki looked at each other, their eyes, for once, free of hatred or malice. Simply...confusion.

"You were...expecting them?" Kishun asked, watching as Suzaku and Seiyru circled each other playfully.

"Oh yes!" The woman nodded vigorously. "This may be a temple where people can pray to the gods, but if one of the legendary four Jewels was ever to come here, well...It would be like a god descending the heavens!"

"...." Kishun frowned slightly. "Okay...so um...?"

"The head priest told me, that if any of the Jewels ever came, I needed to show them something..." She smiled at Aki and Nodoka. "Would you two please come with me? Just for a moment." She looked at Inami and Kishun. "You two must stay out here."

"No way in hell!" Aki shrieked, pointing at Nodoka. "I'm not going to associate myself with that jerk!"

"Huh, join the club," Nodoka said quietly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You don't have a choice," The woman said quickly. "What I need to show you will assist you in your quest!"

Nodoka watched as Suzaku hesitated at his side, gazing at the doors of the building with his smoldering crimson eyes. He also took notice that Seiyru was tugging on Aki's sleeve, trying to pull her into the temple.

"If it will help me to find the other two, I'll go," Nodoka said after a moment, walking towards the building, Suzaku flapping after him happily.

"...." Aki hurried after him and shoved him out of her way. "I'll find them before you!" She growled, glaring at him before hurrying inside the temple.

He rolled his eyes and followed her.

Inami and Kishun stayed behind, frowning as the door was shot, separating them from their friend, and their enemy.

* * *

"Akume-chan~!!!!"

Akume glanced up from the window, her long midnight bangs swaying around her face. Her scarlet eyes glistened in the sunlight that danced in through the window. She had grown even more beautiful in the time since she had become the Tsuchikage.

A young man with dark brown hair and bright green eyes hurried up to her, a bundle in his arms.

"Don't run with her!" Akume scolded to her husband, Ekiden. She took the bundle from him and cradled the small baby in her arms. The baby had ebony hair like her, but she had Ekiden's green eyes. "Did you finally wake up, Akahoshi?" She said lovingly.

Ekiden smiled brightly. "Sorry if I woke you up from your day dreaming," He said lightly, "But a message just came for you from Konoha."

She looked up from her daughter to stare at him. "From Naruto-san?"

He nodded. "It had 'urgent' written on it."

"....Any word from Gaara-san or Rei-san?"

He shook his head. "I think the letter might be about that organization...oh what was it called...Tenkataihei?"

Akume blinked and looked up at him, surprised. "Them? I herd one of the chunnin talking about that once...I thought that they were just spreading rumors..." She frowned and handed Akahoshi to Ekiden.

"Apparently not," He said, shaking his head.

"Damn it..." Akume gazed out the window at her village, her lips curled into a frown. "I'll go read that letter now...I wonder if the others got one?"

"Probably."

She nodded and hurried off towards her office, Ekiden in tow.

* * *

_"Flames, flames, burning in the dark, the sun falls below, darkness takes over the wind, a dream, a dream, is lost in shadows. Child the stars still shine. Flames still burn, tears still fall`..fall down fall down, falls the rain, shed a tear, made of pain..._

_"Flames, flames, they burn all, in this world of pain, why do we all hate? Child tell me, your blue blue dream. I wonder if we still hope...we still dream, you still wonder...fall down, fall down, falls the rain, shed a tear, made of pain..._

_"Flames, flames, tell me why...why you kill, such Innocent dreams? Flames, Flames, fall down now! I wonder...why you burn?"  
_

* * *

**The song at the end of this chapter has a melody. If you've ever seen black cat, then you'll know that Saya sings a song called, "Kouyo no Uta". This short song has the same melody as that one...I just changed the words. .**

**Ooookay, so like some of you predicted, Gaara and Hinata are gonna go on vacation in Konoha...It was Michiru's idea, that's why he had to be the one to break it to his dadday. XDDD Nodoka runs into the gang again, and this time he and Aki go into a strange shrine, leaving poor neglected Kishun and Inami outside. XDDDDD Those poor babays. Suzaku and Seiyru are friends...now if only their vessals could be that friendly...ah...unlikely. So that's kinda cliff hanger...Akume's finally made her way back into the story! And she married Ekiden!? 0.o.....and....THEY HAVE A BAYBAY!?!??!???!?!??! I'm saying baybay a lot in this thing, ain't I...? -ahem- well anyway...Next chapter is mainly focused around Aki and Nodoka. We learn what exactly the shrine is, and we learn a bit more about the gods, and we even get a peek into Nodoka's past...IT'LL BE A BETTER CHAPTER THEN THIS, I PROMISE YOU THAT!!!!!**

**-flees-  
**


	15. Pain of the Past

**-Yawns- I planned on waking up early this morning to type up this chapter, but I woke up late. -_-...OMG DID YOU GUYS HEAR THE OUTRAGE!??!?? They're making an American version of the Death Note movie, and guess who they're casting for Light? ZACK EFRON!!!! -dies- Now all this stupid little gaga fangirls are gonna go see death note! Zack's gonna ruin Death Note completely! Light is a phsycopath murderer with a creepy God Complex! Zack's gonna burst out in song about killing people!!!! x_x Well, I'm not going to go see it, thank you very much. My friends and I BURNED a picture of Zach Efron at my friends B-day party, and it was sweeeeeet! (Me and my friends are the only fourteen year olds at our school who absolutly HATE zach, hanna Montanna, the Johnas bros etc.) How could they choose Zach to play Light!? So what if he looks like Light, he'll never be able to get the part right! I mean, there are all these parts where Light goes crazy!!! This is a horror/Mystery manga! There's not any gooy mushy crappy romance like there is in that crap show high school musical!!!!! -fumes-  
**

**

* * *

**

"This shrine is a lot bigger then it looks on the outside," Aki observed as she and Nodoka followed the woman into the dark temple. The halls were lit only by a few torches that glowed dim in the shadows. Suzaku was brighter then them, even. The flaming bird had perched upon Nodoka's shoulder, while Seiyru had coiled around Aki's neck, staring ahead, her sapphire eyes narrowed.

"How far in do we have to go?" Nodoka asked, ignoring Aki's comment and focusing on the woman who walked before them. He narrowed his silver eyes slightly and stuffed his hands in his pockets. If this was a trap...

"Calm yourself, Jewel of Suzaku," The woman whispered. "This is a shrine of the gods. It is no place for violence."

Aki glanced at him, frowning.

Nodoka glared at her before removing his hands from his pockets.

"It's not much further now," The woman said in a near whisper.

They continued to walk, the only sound coming from their echoing footsteps. Finally, the reached the end of what felt like a long, long tunnel...or the bally of a snake. The two youths saw a small glow in the dim, brighter then the torches that were scattered along the walls.

"We've arrived..." The woman walked forward and motioned for them to follow her.

When Aki hesitated, Nodoka strode past her. She frowned and hurried after him. They stopped in front of what looked like an alter. It seemed to be made of pure gold, and gems decorated the edges. Not just any gems, though. Blood red rubies, sky blue sapphires, silvery diamonds, and green as grass emeralds. The alter seemed to glow, like it was something holy. Like it had descended from the heavens itself and taken place on earth, here in this temple.

"What kind of alter is this?" Nodoka mumbled, staring down at it with narrowed eyes. He looked up as Suzaku flew from his shoulder and landed in front of the alter. Aki blinked as Seiyru did the same and landed beside the phoenix.

The woman knelt to the ground and bowed, pressing her forehead to the cold floor. "Great God Suzaku and Great Goddess Seiyru..." She began to mumble a prayer.

Nodoka frowned. "What's going on? Suzaku, get back over here. We're leaving."

Suzaku ignored him and continued to stare at the alter.

"Seiyru?" Aku said quietly.

The dragon didn't seem to hear her.

"Like I said, this a shrine made for the gods," The woman whispered. "Suzaku-sama and Seiyru-sama are using their divine powers to seek out their brethren."

"You mean Byakko and Genbu!?" Aki gasped.

The woman nodded.

"...." Nodoka frowned and watched Suzaku and Seiyru. "How is this going to help me find the other two?" He asked the woman impatiently.

She lifted her head and looked at him, eyebrows raised. "You? You mean that you two aren't working together?"

"Hell no!" The two said in unison, shaking their heads furiously.

"Like I would ever be allies with this pompous, egotistic, sadist!" Aki hissed, jabbing her index finger in Nodoka's direction.

"And I would die if I had to travel with a loud mouth, whiny little brat like her," Nodoka said loftily, glaring at her.

"Why you-!"

"You two must not argue!" The woman got to her feet and looked at both of them. Her eyes rested on Nodoka. "SUZAKU "Red Bird" or "Red Chinese Bird". The Red Bird Guardian of the South. Inclined with summer,red,fire and knowledge. It is a symbol of high virtue and grace. The Suzaku also symbolizes the union of yin and yang. It appears in peaceful and prosperous times but hides when trouble is near...." She looked at Aki. "Seiryuu. Blue-green Dragon Guardian of the East. Associated with spring,green and blue,wood and the virtue propriety; supports and maintains the country. Controls rain, symbol of great power. Often paired with the Phoenix, for the two represent both conflict and wedded bliss."

Aki and Nodoka fell silent, glancing at each other.

"So you see, you two can't argue!" The woman smiled. "It's the fate of the gods that you two young individuals have the spirits of Suzaku and Seiyru within you...you're supposed to work together, and be one, like Yin and Yang, fire and water, good and evil."

"...If that means I'm supposed to be his friend, then forget it," Aki whispered, glaring over at Nodoka.

"..." He was silent.

"Well?" The woman looked at him expectantly.

"...I'm leaving," He shoved past her and walked up to the alter. "Suzaku, we're leaving-" He reached out to grab the phoenix-

"Don't!" Shirked the woman.

"Nodoka!" Aki hurried forward and grabbed his arm...

She felt like she was being plunged into an icy lake. She was drifting in complete blackness, her eyes wide, but she couldn't see anything. Where was she...? What had happened? She thought she herd disgruntled mumbling somewhere far away...but where?

Suddenly, she found herself standing in a beautiful lawn outside of a huge, fancy house. She blinked, rubbing her eyes. "Nodoka?" She called, looking around. Where had he gone? "Seiyru!?"

"Hurry up, mother!"

Aki looked up to see a young boy running out from the house. He had short black hair that fell into his bright face, and his gray eyes. His cheeks were flushed with joy as he leaped down the steps.

Following the boy came a beautiful young woman with long, midnight shaded hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled and followed the little boy. "Slow down," She said warmly. "You're going to hurt yourself."

Aki blinked and watched. Where was she? "Hello?" She said quietly. Neither the woman now the little boy looked up. She frowned. What the hell was going on here?

"Mother, is father coming home today?" The boy asked, stopping beside a large peach tree.

"He should be," Replied the boy's mother with a small smile. "Why do you ask?"

"Ryuu said he was," The boy said simply, turning in circles on his heels.

"Your brother? He must of herd it from one of the servants."

"...." The little boy stared at her for a moment, before smiling. He ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "Mother, next time YOU go to the capital, can I come with you?"

She blinked and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Why ever do you want to go to the capital?"

"So I won't have to be apart from you," He said simply.

She laughed and ruffled his hair. "Silly boy. We'll never be apart!" She knelt down, hugged him, before giving him a loving kiss on the forehead.

Aki continued to watch the scene, smiling slightly. _How cute..._She thought, giggling. But as soon as she had thought this, she was once again thrown into blackness. "Again!?" She gasped, feeling the earth vanish beneath her. She seemed to float for a few minutes, before her feet hit hard concrete.

She blinked in shock as sobbing and screaming spilled into her ears. Looking up, she saw the little boy from earlier kneeling on the ground, holding his head and screaming at the top of his lungs. Tears fell down his cheeks like a wild river and fell onto the ground beneath him.

"Mother!" Screamed the little boy, tossing his head this way and that. "Mother! Mother, why!?"

Aki frowned, wondering what was going on. She looked up to notice another boy standing in the shadows. He seemed to be a bit older then the boy sobbing on the floor, and although she couldn't see his face, she did see two bright blue orbs glowing...

She felt a shiver creep up her spine, and the little boy on the floor let out another heart breaking scream.

_God...make it stop! _Aki thought miserably, clamping her hands over her ears.

Again, the floor left her feet, although this time she was expecting it. She waited in the blackness, hands over her ears, her eyes shut tight. Finally, the felt ground beneath her. She stumbled before she found her footing. She gasped and opened her eyes again

Looking around, she realized that she was back in the shrine, her hand on Nodoka's shoulder.

The assassin was kneeling on the ground, his hand frozen in mid air. His gray eyes were as round as quarters, and he looked paler then usual...like his skin was made of snow.

"....What...just happened?" Aki whispered, looking around. She saw Seiyru and Suzaku, sitting side by side, staring up at the two of them. The woman was standing not to far away, looking terrified.

She blinked, utterly confused. Looking back down at Nodoka, she mumbled; "Nodoka, what-"

"Let...go..."

"Huh?"

"LET OF ME!!!"

Aki startled and lifted her hand from his shoulder, backing away as Nodoka turned and advanced on her. He looked absolutely furious, like she had just done something unforgivable. His gray eyes seemed to be on fire themselves, like commits dashing through the darkness.

"I'll kill you," he hissed dangerously. "I'LL KILL YOU!" He lashed out like a viper, grabbing her around the throat and slamming her into the wall. "How dare you-" he hissed. He looked out of breath, as well as scared. His whole body was shivering, and he looked as though he might pass out.

For once, Aki was scared of him. She tried to dig her nails into his hand, but he didn't loosen his grip on her neck. She gasped for breath, scared that he really was going to kill her.

"You little bitch...I...I'll fucking kill you!" He grip tightened on her throat. "I'll..." He stared into her green eyes, his own gray orbs narrowed.

Aki stared back at him, terror obvious from the way she was struggling, praying that he would let go.

"P...Please-" She finally managed to gasp out.

Nodoka's eyes widened even more. He drew back his hand quickly, allowing Aki to crumple to the ground, coughing and gasping for breath. He blinked and backed away, staring down at her.

Aki gagged, rubbing her neck in pain. She choked for a moment, before looking back up at Nodoka, shivering as well.

"....S..." Nodoka turned his back on her and ran back to the alter. "Suzaku, we're leaving...NOW!" The phoenix cooed softly before flying to his companions shoulders. He raised his wings, and flames engulfed the both of them. The next moment, they were gone.

"...." Aki sat there, shivering. She looked at the ground, before struggling to her feet. "Seiyru," She said hoarsely. The small blue dragon flew over to her, landing on her shoulder and nudging her face affectionately.

"He...isn't like the prophecies said," The Priestess walked over to Aki, still looking scared. "I thought he was really going to kill you..."

"So did I," Aku mumbled, rubbing her neck. She frowned. "What was all that I saw?" She asked quietly, her throat hurting from how Nodoka had almost strangled her to death. "That little boy..."

"Well, like I said, the alter is a very holy place. Suzaku-sama was deep in trying to locate the other two when the boy reached for him, so if he touched Suzaku-sama, then he would be flung back into the contents of his mind...and since you touched his shoulder, then that means you entered his mind as well."

She stared at her in shock. "So those...were Nodoka's memories?"

The woman nodded.

"..." Aki stared at her, before looking at the ground, her mouth slightly open, her eyes wide. "So then...that little boy-"

"AKI!" She herd Kishun yelling from outside the shrine.

"I should go," She murmured, looking at the woman. "Uhm, thank you," She bowed. "I'll see you later..." She turned on her heal and ran off through the temple, her head down, her eyes narrowed. That little boy...They little boy who was laughing with that pretty woman, and then that boy that was sobbing his heart out...

She finally made it to the door of the shrine and pushed open the door. She tripped out and slammed into Inami, causing them both to fall to the ground. "Oooow..."

"Well it's about time," Kishun said, leaning down and helping them both out. "Are you okay? Nodoka appeared in front of us, white as a ghost, looking like he was inches from death...then he just darted off into the forests, all panicked and stuff."

"....Yeah...I'm fine..."

"And Nodoka?"

"He's..." She fell silent. She thought for a moment, staring at the ground. "He's..."

Inami blinked.

"Well, we should get going, if we wanna get to Kirigakure before next summer!" Kishun smiled at his friends. "If we're lucky, that Nodoka will leave us alone. I don't know what frightened him, but as long as he stays away from us!"

Aki opened her mouth until Seiyru let out a shrill squeak.

They all looked at her. The small dragon flew into the air, flew towards the west, then back to the gang.

"The west?" Inami stared at her. "That's the direction that Otogakure is in."

Seiyru bobbed her head vigorously.

"Why do you wanna go to Otogakure?"

"At the shrine, Seiyru and Suzaku looked into this alter...I think they both saw where the other two Jewels are...One of them must be in Otogakure." Aki looked at Seiyru, then back at the others. "If we want to find the last two, then we need to do what Seiyru says...or motions."

"Okay," Kishun shrugged, "I guess we're going to Otogakure then!"

Aki nodded, putting what had happened to the back of her mind. "Let's go," She turned and started making her way towards Otogakure. _Nodoka...I don't know what that was just now...but I won't bother with it. We're...enemies, right?_

_

* * *

_

Nodoka leaned against a tree, one hand over his chest, still breathing heavily. He let out a shivering sigh and sunk to the ground into a sitting position. He closed his eyes and cradled his head in his hands.

Suzaku tilted his head to one side, walking closer to his vessel. He let out a curious coo.

"Why did she see that!?" Nodoka hissed through his hands. "Why-!?....No one was supposed to see that, ever!" He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them close to himself. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "This is ridiculous."

Suzaku grabbed his sleeve and tugged slightly. When Nodoka looked up, the phoenix motioned with his wings towards Otogakure.

"...Later," Nodoka whispered, burying his face into his arms. "I don't...feel like chasing the other Jewels right now..."

Suzaku looked shocked.

"I don't....not right now..." He hunched his shoulders, closing his eyes tightly.

* * *

**Dramatic chapter...But it's fun making Aki and Nodoka interact with each other. Nodoka is my favorite character, but he really has something shoved up his ass, I swear....Yeah, if you can't figure out what Aki was seeing bits and pieces of, then I shall throw a brick....or a pie at you. Poor Nodoka lost it near the end there, didn't he? Really thought he was going to kill Aki, yes? XDDD Okay, so now the gang is heading for Otogakure, and once Nodoka feels better, he's going also! And who exactly is IN Otogakure right noooooow??? :D **

**I'm still pissed off about that whole Zack Efron thing. Next...next they'll be casting that fruit cake who played Edward from Twilight as L!!!! -dies- I think I'm going to blow up the American movie making industries, as well as every celebrity that ever existed...ESPECIALLY MILEY CIRUS, THE JOHNAS BROTHERS, ZACH EFRON, AND EVERYON WHO WAS IN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!!!!!! -pants pants-**

**Sorry if there are fans of these jokes out there reading this, but I just really, REALLY hate them...  
**


	16. Revealed secrets

**I JUST BOUGHT THE MOST AMAZING VIDEO GAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've been wanting it forever, but my mum just NOW let me buy it!!! IT IS CALLED ETERNAL SONATA!!!!!!!!! KYAAAAAAA!!!!!! Chopin has always been one of my favorite composers, but when I herd there was a video game with him as the main character.....KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! AND THEY MAKE HIM SO FREAKIN HOT IN THE GAME!!!!!!!!!!!KIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! -bluuuuuuuuuushes- He was supposed to be thirty nine when he died, but he looks like he can't even be over twenty! But he has purle hair.....3333333333!!!!!!!!! I haven't gotten that far in the game yet tho...the only characters I've met are Frederic, Polka, Alagretto, Beat, and March...I'm at Agogo village right now, getting ready to run after Polka, who just screamed....So far, i am in love with Frederic and Retto...Beat is ANNOYING!!!!! it's the middle of a battle, I'm about to die, and he starts taking PICTURES!!!!! X_X....WTF!?!??! I'M OVER HERE DYING AND YOU ARE TAKING PICTURES!?!??!?!?? gah...I got scared when I was playing as Frederic and Polka in agogo forest, and I first met Fugure....I was like, "Oh yaya! I can beat him...I'm already at level 11...." I start fighting, he barely flinches, and then....He kills me....I was like, "OH SHIT NO" but then the game continued, and I was just like, "............Hah????" Stupid game with its stupid game plots....but I must wonder....no matter what he does, why does Frederic's hat stay on??? he gets knocked over, and his hat stays on...why???? -sighs- anyway...just go ahead and read....U learn more about Nodoka in this chapter....  
**

**

* * *

**

"Welcome to Otogakure," Nariko smiled at the deploys from Konoha. "May I have your names please?"

"I'm Shiranui," Said Shiranui-sensei, "And these are my little gennin, Uzumaki Tsukemen, Uchiha Suzuka, and Hatake Kohaku. Our Hokage, Naruto-sama asked us to come to Oto as deploys."

"Yes, I was informed," Nariko smiled at the three gennin. "I know your parents well. They helped us greatly twelve years ago."

"We've all been told the story, Yakushi-san." Suzuka said politly.

She smiled. "So polite! Okay, follow me please and I'll introduce you to our Otokage. My brother...I'm sure he'll tell you what you need to do whilst you're staying in our village." She turned and began to leed them along the streets. "Our village may of gained its freedom and independence when my father fled, but we're still looked down upon by most of the shinobi world," She said as they walked. "Thankfully we have Naruto-san, Gaara-san, and Akume-san as our allies, so we have backup in case we're attacked by the other villages."

"It's interesting that some of Konoha and Suna's greatest enemies became their greatest allies," Kohaku said quietly to Suzuka.

Nariko herd him. "Yes, but it's like Gaara-san said..."You're worst enemy is your best friend."" She laughed as the look on Tsukemen's face.

They finally arrived at the palace and walked in together, looking for Rei. They finally found the Otokage in the library, looking for a certain book with the help of Arai.

"Nii-sama," Nariko called, hurrying up to the ladder her brother was standing on. "The Konoha deploys are here."

"Hm?" Rei looked down and spotted them. "Oh, yes." He placed back a book before descending the ladder. "Keep looking for that book, Arai," He said, glancing at him.

Arai nodded, bowing slightly. He smiled at Nariko before turning to the book case.

"Welcome. I hope your journey was pleasant?" Rei inquired quietly, approaching the four Konoha shinobi.

"It was, Rei-sama," Shiranui said, bowing. The three beside him did the same.

Rei nodded. "During your time in my village, I would appreciate it if you could help our border guards. We've been short on men recently, and we need extra back up...just in case. If you could take that up with my head of ANBU, Okayaki, that would be perfect."

"Of course sir," Shiranui said, nodding.

Tsukemen half listened to the conversation between the two of them. Her blue eyes began to travel around the room, resting on various books and items. Finally, after a few minutes, her eyes locked onto Rei, who was still talking to Shiranui.

"...." She stared at the leader of the village, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly. Suddenly, she felt a strange feeling in her heart. She grasped her chest, gasping slightly.

"Tsuke? Are you alright?" Suzuka whispered, looking around at her quickly.

"F-fine..." She mumbled. She looked back at Rei, frowning. "That guy," She murmured. "He's felt a lot of pain and loss in his lifetime..."

Suzuka blinked in surprise. "How do you know that?"

"I...I don't know..." Tsukemen rubbed her head. "I just felt it all of the sudden..." She blinked in confusion.

Suzuka stared at her, her eyes wide.

"Come on you two...wake up," Shiranui smacked them both on the head. "Were you listening to a word I said, or did you drift off into dream land?"

Suzuka tossed him an angry look. "What?"

Tsukemen frowned.

Shiranui shook his head and looked back at Rei. He bowed, exchanged a few more words with him before leaving the room with the three gennin.

Once they had left, Rei placed his hands on his hips and frowned quizically. "Nariko..."

She glanced at him. "Yes, Nii-sama?"

"There's something odd about that girl...Naruto-san and Sakura-san's daughter...did you notice it?"

Arai looked up from his book search.

Nariko couldn't help but nod.

"....I'm going to keep an eye on her," Rei murmured. He glanced at Arai. "Find that book and then drop it off in my office." With that, he turned and left the library, his long hair swinging behind him.

"What's his deal?" Ara asked, leaning on the book shelf.

"I don't kn-"

"WAH!" Arai tripped and tumbled off the ladder, causing a bunch of books to clatter on top of him.

Nariko looked around and shook her head. "I swear..."

* * *

Yuki stared wistfully out the window, her teal eyes blank, a small frown on her lips. Her long white hair fell gently over her shoulder and into her face. She sighed and stared out across the canyon.

"Onee-chan?" Shikaru walked into his sister's room and poked her in the back of the head. "Onee-chan, wake up."

"Huh?" She blinked and glanced at him. "What do you want, Shikaru?" She mumbled.

"I wanted to make sure you hadn't died from sitting still too long...or at least make sure that you didn't get pecked on the head by a crow," He frowned slightly. "Why have you been daydreaming all day?"

"Hmm..." She stared back out the window. "I'm gonna go for a walk." She got to her feet and left the room, pulling on her shoes.

Shikaru blinked and followed her. "Why? Onee-chan, you're acting weird..."

"Whatever...where are mom and dad?"

"Mom's with Gaara-jiisan and Dad's out on a mission, I think..."

"Alright, see you later," Yuki opened the door. "If they come home, tell them I went out for a walk." She left, shutting the door behind her. She hurried down the streets, her long hair flowing behind her. She soon left the village, passing under the gate and into the desert.

Looking around, she frowned slightly. She made her way through the sand, tying her long hair back into a ponytail that fell across her shoulder. Would he be out here...? No...he probably moved on. He DID say that he was a vagabond, after all.

She sighed after walking for awhile and knelt down in the sand. "Being stupid," She mumbled, glancing over her shoulder back towards the village. "Maybe I should just go back-"

"Hoping to fall into another shaft?"

Yuki blinked in surprise and looked around to see Okojo standing not to far away, a hood over his midngit shaded hair. He wasn't alone this time, however. A slightly older boy with brown hair and crimson eyes stood beside Okojo, frowning over at Yuki.

"Okojo-san!" Yuki said, turning to face him.

He smiled at her. "You can drop the formalities, Yuki-san," He said kindly.

"....Y-you to then," She said boldly.

"Okay," He said with a light chuckle.

She smiled.

"Okojo, we need to be going," Mumbled the brown haired boy, glaring at Yuki.

She felt a chill go up her spine when he glared at her. She rubbed her arm, blushing at the ground.

"Be more polite, Misago," Okojo tossed him a light glare. "This is the girl I was telling you and the others about...the girl I saved from the shaft the other day, remember?"

"Hmph," The boy, Misago, frowned sourly.

"I was..." Yuki paused. "I...I was out on patrol," She said clearly, blushing.

He raised his eyebrows. "Patrol...this far away from Sunagakure borders...?"

"....Y-yes..."

"Okojo," Misago repeated, grabbing the younger man's sleeve and tugging slightly. "We NEED to get going."

"You are so impatient! If you're in such a hurry, why don't you go back yourself and tell the others I'll be along later?" Okojo turned to face him, an odd look on his handsome face. "Well?"

"..." Misago looked reluctant to leave Okojo's side. He glared over at Yuki, stayed put, but kept his eyes on the ground.

"If you need to be going, I can head back home," Yuki offered, her eyes switching to the frustrated Misago for a moment. "I don't mind, I mean...it's not like I was looking for you or anything, you know." She shrugged.

"Of course you weren't," Okojo said firmly, holding back a laugh.

"...Well...I'll see you around then?" She asked quietly.

"Perhaps," he said, raising a hand to wave goodbye. "We might be around. Until then," He smiled, and grabbed Misago's sleeve. The two of them vanished amidst the sand.

"...." Yuki stood there, blinking. "Huh..." She touched her face, which was still warm from blushing. Shaking her head, she turned and hurried back towards the village.

* * *

Aki stared into the distance. She and the other two had stopped at a shrine to eat some lunch. She sat on the steps while Inami and Kishun prayed at the alter. She sighed and glared up at the clouds. "Nodoka..." She mumbled, thinking about the images she had seen earlier.

"Aki, want some rice balls?" Kishun asked, walking down the stairs to sit beside her. He offered her one and she took it gratefully.

"What's Inami doing?" She asked, taking a bite.

"Praying still. As a Priestess in training, she's really religious," He smiled.

"I guess," Aki said with a smile. She was about to take another bite of her riceball, when-

"AAAH!?"

They looked up, surprised.

A young person was standing not to far away. She had shoulder length silver hair that was pushed to one side of her face, with a few lonely strands in her dark green eyes. She was very pretty, and very familiar-

"Shuto!" Gasped Aki, leaping to her feet.

"No way!" Kishun grinned and got up as well. "Shuro-san, long time no see!"

She stared at them for a moment, before grinning. "Aki-chan! Kishun-san!" Shuro, the girl they had met at a village near the mountains, ran up to them. "It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm so glad that you guys are okay!"

"And you, you're releasing your femininity!" Aki said, noting the skirt that Shuro was wearing.

She blushed. "Heh, yeah...thought it was about time people stopped mistaking me for a boy!" She smirked at Kishun, who laughed nervously.

"Aki-chan...?" Inami came back down the stairs, staring at Shuro.

"Oh yeah," Aki smiled. "Inami, this is Shuro. We met her when we first left our home in the mountains. She was the one who gave us the map and told us to go Iwanaki shrine!" She looked back around. "Shuro, this is Inami. We met her at Iwanaki shrine, and she's traveling with us now."

"Nice to meet you," Shuro said with a light bow.

"Likewise," Inami said with a nod.

"So, what are you doing all the way out here?" Kishun asked Shuro, smiling at her. "I thought you were going to stay in your village and help your family run the pub?"

"I'm heading to Otogakure," She told them. "Father wanted me to sell some of the herbal medicine that mom makes," She motioned to the bag over her shoulder. "Where are you guys heading?"

Aki blinked. "Otogakure, coincidentally."

"Why?"

"We're looking for the third Jewel," Aki informed her, remembering that Shuro knew what she was.

"The third?" Shuro frowned. "Does that mean you've already found one of them?"

Aki nodded. "Yeah, the Jewel of Suzaku."

Shuro stared at her in shock.

"What's wrong?" Inami asked, noticing her surprised expression.

"Y-you've met Nodoka!?" Shuro whispered, staring at Aki, her green eyes wide. "No way! He's been missing for about two years!"

"HUH!?" Kishun grabbed Shuro's shoulder, his eyes wide. "You know Nodoka? And what do you mean, "Missing for about two years!?"

"Of course I know him," Shuro looked at the three of them. "Nodoka is my cousin."

"WHAT!!??!?!?" The three of them gasped at the same time.

Shuro nodded. "His mother was my father's little sister. I don't see him that much...only at family reunions and such."

"What a shock...you're the cousin of the guy who's trying to kill us," Kishun grumbled, smacking himself in the face.

Aki frowned slightly, thinking.

"Trying to kill you? Well...He always did have a temper, Nodoka. But anyway...I herd from my mom that he ran away from home two years ago, and hasn't been seen since. I'm glad that he's okay," She smiled.

"...Why didn't you tell us that one of the Jewels was your cousin?" Aki asked quickly, staring at Shuro with narrowed eyes.

"I...." Shuro frowned. "To be truthful, I thought he was already dead. That's what Ryuu told me, at least."

"Ryuu?"

"Nodoka's older brother," Shuro frowned slightly. "Is full name is Ryuusuke...I haven't seen him in a long time either, but I hear he's still at home with my uncle...Nodoka's father." She sighed.

"What about Nodoka's mom?" Aki whispered.

"She died, when Nodoka was eight," Shuro said solemnly. "She...she committed suicide."

Aki's eyes widened. The vision she had seen of that little boy crying..."Does Ryuusuke have blue eyes?" She whispered.

Shuro nodded.

Aki placed a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. _Oh...Nodoka..._

"Huh..." Kishun thought for a moment. He glanced at Aki and Inami and noticed that they both looked deeply depressed. "Hey, don't tell me you're feeling sorry for him! He's our enemy you two, remember?"

"WE KNOW!" He jumped backward as they both screamed these words at him, their eyes narrowed and burning furiously.

"....." Shuro stared at the two of them frowning slightly. "Hey, I have an idea," She said brightly, looking at them all. "Why don't the four of us go to Otogakure together? I have a few questions for my cousin, so if I stick with you three, I might run into him...plus I needed to go there anyway."

"It'd be nice to have another girl along...Kishun's annoying enough," Aki murmured, tossing the blond a glare.

He blushed and looked away.

"We'd love to have you along," Inami said with a nod. "Plus...we'd like to learn a little more about Nodoka-san, if we could..."

"I'll tell you all I know," Shuro said with a smile.

"Okay..." Aki nodded, "Okay...thank you, Shuro," She smiled at her, before glancing at Kishun. "Let's get going...shall we? We should be able to get there in a few days, if we hurry."

"Yeah," Kishun sighed and nodded. "Welcome to the party for now, Shuro," He said with a smile. "Good luck."

She smiled. "Hah, thanks."

**

* * *

**

**-sighs- it took awhile, but I did it. ^.^ Lol...Shiranui's team finally arrived in Oto...and rei thinks something is weird about Tsuke-chan...why? Can anyone guess??? I wonder...I love the fact that peoiple are throwing around fuesses about the Jewels. 33333 I keep reading comments that say, "OMG which of the twins is the Jewel?" or "Omg so one of the twins is the Jewel." XDAnd Like I've said in replies...you'll see....soon....maybe in about three or four chapters....the third Jewel will be reveiled...but the fourth, iz gonna be a LOOOONG time before they come in. I like to keep it suspensful. Was Yuki looking for Okojo? Who knows, but Misago is so impatient....and finally...OMG SHURO IS BACKETH!!!!! :D I really liekd her, and like I said, she's important, so i tossed her back in there. Abnd yup, she's Nodoka's cousin, and Ryuusuke's aparently. And you've learned it. Reito's mom commited suicide, and he has an older brother, Ryuusuke. He won't come into the story for a while...Anyway, next chapter will be a lot of Aki and Shuro chatting, some Kishun, a bit more about Nodoka and some more stuff....I love making evil characters with depressing pasts, and when the heroes learn about it. :D Almost to the twenty marks, everyone...once we are, stuff will start getting intense...SEE YOULATER THEN!!!!!!!! I gotta go back to school tomorrow....BUT HOLY CRAP IT'S MY LAST TERM OF EIGHTH GRADE, THEN I GOTS TA START HIGH SCHOOL!!!!! ANY ADVICE FOR A SOON TO BE FRESHMAN!?!??!?!?  
**


	17. Shikaru's troublesome day

**Huuuuuuuaaaaah I am so sowwy for the hiatus...There's been a lot of drama right now. Like i said, I'm in my last term of middle school, so I need to focus on school work...not to mention I've been helping my best friend. Her mom has brest cancer and was put in the hospital to get the cancer removed. She's gonna get implants though, so yeah...My friend's been really worried, so I have been hanging out with her a lot. I felt bad for not updating, so I decided to work on this at the hospital with my friend. Oh, she says hi, by the way. We're hanging out here with her mom and dad, keeping um company and all. My parent sshould be here round eight, so I hope I can finish the chapte rmy then. -pats Alma on the head- Uhhhm...I haven;t updated any pics on the fic on DA lately, but I should...I wanna put up more pics of Nodoka, bedcause he's frickin awesome. I heart him...I also wanna draw the gennin team that's gonna be introduced in this chapter. I've already worked out the next chapter, so ti should come up soon. They're gonna meet the third Jewel in the next chapter. And like i said, the fourth won't show up for a while. because they're so cool, you have to wait. -smirks-  
**

**

* * *

**

The moon was in the center of the sky when a frustrated Aki climbed out of from under the tree she and the others had been sleeping beneath. She walked out into the clearing and sat down on a bolder, her ruffled hair falling into her green eyes and across her cheeks. "We need to get to Otogakure...." She mumbled to herself. "If we don't, we'll never find the third jewel before Nodoka."

"Get some sleep and we can leave early."

She looked up to see that Shuro was staring over at her. "Sorry, did I wake you up?" She asked apologetically.

Shuro shook her head. "I've been awake, but I want to go to sleep, and I know that you do as well. Aki-chan...is there something...something besides the Jewels that's on your mind, and is bothering you?"

"N...no..." Aki shook her head quickly. "I'm fine."

"...Well, get some sleep," Shuro smiled. "We have a long way to go tomorrow."

"...Yeah. Yeah..." Aki nodded and walked back over to the sleeping area, feeling exhaustion catch her.

* * *

If it wasn't one thing, it was another...Fuuhaizu stared over his shoulder for a moment, gazing at his home, Tenkataihei. He let out a small, pathetic sigh and began to make his way down the mountain side. He had just gotten a mission from Aragoma. He was to head to Konoha to keep an eye on the Hokage for a while. Aragoma was planning something. What, he didn't know...but he did understand that it wasn't in the village's favor.

The only good thing about this mission was that he might be seeing Aki on his way to Konoha. He smiled at the thought. Kishun's parents had come to him before he left and asked that if he saw Kishun, to tell him they send their love. He promised them he would.

Sighing, he continued down the mountain, his bright red hair falling into his tan face. His blue eyes were narrowed slightly as he thought about going to Konoha. He himself had never been inside of a shinobi village. He had only been near Otogakure, which is where he had found Aki.

He leaped over a few rocks, still frowning.

What if he got caught? He was more of a stealth ninja. He was no good whatsoever at fighting.

Maybe that's because he had raised Aki, and he had tried to keep her secluded from fighting...though she grew up loving every thing about fighting. He blew the bangs out of his eyes and continued on his way.

"Konoha, huh...?" He mumbled.

* * *

"See you later, Shikaru," Temari smiled and gave her son a light kiss on the forehead.

"Okasaaaaan..." he growled, moving away quickly. "I'm not a baby anymore! Don't do that!"

"Well, look who's getting an attitude!"

"Give him a break, Temari." They looked around to see Shikamaru pulling his jacket on. "He's getting his sensei and gennin team today. He's grown up now, aren't you, Shikaru?"

He rolled his eyes and both his parents laughed.

"Where's Yuki?" He asked quietly.

"She already left for patrol," Temari said. "Which is what I should be doing. Shikamaru, you'd better get to Gaara before he gets angry at you." He muttered in agreement. They both said goodbye to Shikaru, before leaving him alone in the house.

"..." Shikaru smiled once they were gone. He patted the headband tied around his neck. "Today's the day!" He said in excitement. With a small skip in his step, he left the house after his parents and hurried towards the Sunagakure academy.

His dark brown bangs flew in his green eyes as he ran. He couldn't help the fact that he was excited! Who were his teammates going to be? Who was his sensei going to be? He swallowed, feeling a shiver go up his spine.

As he arrived at the academy, he found the other new gennin standing around, talking in excitement. He knew that his father and his uncle would be here. Gaara was going to go to Konoha tomorrow with Hinata, but he had to be here for the gennin team admissions. At that thought, he kept his head down. Though he didn't act like it in public, Gaara was a doting uncle.

"Shikaru-kun! Good morning!"

He looked around to see a very pretty girl approaching him. She had dark gray hair that was tied back into a low hanging ponytail that was draped over her shoulder. Her eyes were bright blue and sparkled with an energetic light.

"Hey, Urin," He said in boredom, raising his hand in greeting. Boufuuu Urin was the daughter of Gaara's personal assistant, Amagumo and his wife Aikan. She was the love of every boy in the Shikaru...she was more like a best friend.

"Are you excited?" She asked, stopping beside him. "About getting our sensei and team?"

"Sorta," he said with a shrug.

"I hope we're on the same team," She said brightly.

"Hmm..." he nodded slowly. "Yeah, yeah..."

"SHIKARU!"

He let out a grunt of surprise as someone tackled him to the ground. The other gennin around them turned and laughed. "Ayatsuri!" He snarled, trying to shove his cousin off him.

Ayatsuri had dark brown hair. She wasn't the most popular girl in school like Urin, since her hair was cut so short, and she was so flat chested, that she looked like a boy. Her only girlish feature was her dark violet painted nails. Her dark green, almost black eyes were sparkling with joy.

"It's this exciting!?" Ayatsuri asked, leaping to her feet, her eyes gleaming. "I can't WAIT to see my sensei and team! You know, I herd that Shikamaru-ojii was accepting gennin teams again!"

"You want your own father to be your sensei?" Asked Urin curiously.

"Tou-san's so cool! He got me a new puppet for becoming a gennin!" She beamed.

"That's nice," Shikaru mumbled.

"There you guys are!" Shikaru grumbled as a hand clapped down on his head. he glanced up to see his father smiling down at him. Standing beside him was Gaara, his green eyes reflecting his pride as he looked at his nephew and niece.

"Hi Shikamaru-ojii, Gaara-ojii!" Ayatsuri beamed at the two of them.

"Hey," Shikamaru smiled.

Gaara nodded at her warmly. "Are you two excited? You too, Urin?"

"Yes sir," Urin and Ayatsuri said at the same time. Shikaru grumbled a yes and pushed his father's hand away.

"We're going to be starting soon," Gaara looked at a clock on the wall. "Shikamaru, maybe we should go ahead and start grouping the teams together."

"You got it," he nodded and looked down at his clipboard. "Well, well...lookie here. Shikaru, Ayatsuri, Urin...you three make up squad 14!"

"Really!?" gasped Ayatsuri.

"Oh Shikaru, we're on the same team!" Urin beamed at him.

"Joy oh joy..." _I'm stuck with TWO girls!? How damn troublesome! Yuki'll never let me live this down!_

"Congratulations," Gaara gave them a small flash of a smile. "And their sensei?" He glanced at the clipboard, the blinked. "Oh..."

"What!?" Shikaru said, already tense.

"Your sensei is..."

"GAARA-SAMA!!!!!!!!"

Everyone looked around at the sound of door slamming open. Standing in the doorway was a young woman, maybe in her early twenties. Her curly hair was bright blond, almost white. Her narrowed eyes were the same shade as newly made gold. She was very pretty, but had a very sour look on her face. Around her thin waist was a headband with the Sunagakure insignia.

Gaara sighed.

"Suoh Mizuki..." Shikamaru said with an exasperated shake of his head.

Shikaru's heart plummeted. Mizuki was one of the skilled medical jounin of the village. She worked alongside Michiru's girlfriend, Hiraku, and from what he had herd, wasn't the most pleasant person."SHE'S our new sensei!?" He hissed as Misuki began to rush towards them.

"I'm sorry," Gaara said with a quick jerk of his head. "Shikamaru, I'm going to...gonna go find Temari-" he hurried off, knowing that she wasn't in the village right now.

Shikamaru choked back a laugh.

"Where'd Gaara-sama go!?" Mizuki demanded as she reached the small group. "I have a bone...no, fifteen bones to pick with him!"

"He's busy at the moment...but Mizuki," Shikamaru looked at her, "Meet your new gennin team," He pointed at the three preteens.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to him about!" She snapped. "I never registered for a gennin team!"

"You're a jounin, and we're short on sensei, so you don't have a choice."

"I don't want to tutor a bunch of brats!"

Shikaru's eye twitched.

Urin and Ayatsuri glanced at each other, both frowning.

"It's only until they become chunnin. Then you won't have to teach them that much, because we'll probably have more sensei up by then," Shikamaru kept his amber eyes on the clipboard. "Besides...it's my son, Kankuro's daughter and Amagumo's daughter...It will be fine."

Mizuki twitched and glanced at the three of them.

Shikaru glared at her.

She frowned and glared back.

Shikamaru sighed and followed Gaara's game plan by dashing away. "Good luck, Shikaru..." He muttered.

* * *

It took Nodoka a moment or two to realize that he was standing in the middle of the road, staring at the ground. Blinking, he shook his head and resumed trotting along the dirt road, his black bangs swinging in his gray eyes.

"I can't believe she saw all that..." he whispered sourly. "I didn't want anyone to know about...that..." He had stopped again, sighing deeply.

"Nodoka-kun?"

Blinking, he looked around to see Tokijin, who was staring at him. He frowned and faced him. "Tokijin...it's been a while. Have you been following me?"

Tokijin shook his head. "I was heading to the boss's place when I saw you just spacing out. What is it?" He paused. "And where've you been lately? I had some info for you and I scent you a message, but you never came."

"I've been busy," Nodoka said quietly, looking away.

"..."

"Plus I'm starting to think dealing with you Yakuza is a bad idea," He added with a small shake of his head.

"...Nodoka-kun, you still owe me for that last bit of info I gave you on that girl. The boss said if you don't pay it soon, you're going to have the rest of the gang after you-"

"I don't need a lecture from you, Tokijin!" Nodoka snapped, his eyes flaring dangerously. "I have enough on my plate right now, so when I feel like handing over the money, I will!" he adjusted his bag over his shoulders and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Now get the hell away. I need to get to Oto, and you're distracting me."

"It's dangerous crossing the Yakuza-"

"Shut up!" Nodoka scent a deadly glare his way. There was a burst of flames and Suzaku appeared beside him, screeching angrily.

Tokijin flinched.

"I could care less about your god damned Yakuza! I have things on my mind, and you are starting to make my head hurt!" He hooked his thumb in Suzaku's direction. "Or else do you want me to get Suzaku here to serve up some fried Tokijin for my dinner tonight!?"

Tokijin looked terrified now. He shook his head fervently.

"Good, so get out of my face, before I barbecue you!"

Turning quickly, Tokijin bolted away, his face panicked.

"..." Nodoka stood there for a moment, Suzaku hovering beside him. A minute or so later, he let out a breath and fell to the ground, covering his eyes with his hands. He herd Suzaku let out a few panic shrieks, but he ignored him.

"Damn it..." he growled. "Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!" He lifted his hands from his eyes and winced slightly as he gazed at the sun. He covered them again and shook his head angrily. "Suzaku...what should I do now?" He whispered.

Suzaku seemed confused that he was consoling in him. He let out a light twitter in concern.

"Should I go to Otogakure...? Or head back to Kabuto-sama...and tell him I need a break?" He paused. "No...I can't do that. He'd go off on me..." he sighed again. "God...damn it! If only that stupid girl hadn't seen those..." He frowned.

Suzaku let out a small chirp and nudged his arm.

At this gesture, Nodoka sat up, but was still out of it. "Suzaku..." he murmured. "I'm...not gonna go to Otogakure. Once I get my strength up, I'll go find the third one for my own...I'll let that Aki girl handle it for now," he got to his feet and brushed the dirt from his pants. He glanced at his companion. "Got it?"

Suzaku gave him a bird's version of a grin and let out a joyful little song.

"Don't get a swelled head," Nodoka rolled his eyes. He stretched and placed his hands in his pockets once more. "Well...wonder what I should do while I'm waiting?" He looked this way and that, frowning.

"Maybe I'll go get some soba..." He mumbled, walking off towards a village that was nearby.

He liked soba.

* * *

**Nice chapter....I guess. Aki and Shuro...Fuuhaizu's on his way to Oto...Okay, so Shikaru has his gennin team now. Oh yeah, and Kankuro has a daughter. I'll introduce his wife and Auatsuri's mom later, but there you go, Kankuro fans. Urin, Amagumo's daughter, is also on his team. Lol, he thinks women are troublesome, just like his father. And Mizuki...she's going to be a reletivly importnant character. Nodoka's here again, being an ass towards poor little Tokijin. Oh man...Doesn't Nodoka know better then to get in trouble with the Yakuza!? This can't be good. Oh, and for those of you who know not, the Yazuka are the Japanese version of the mofia. They're....not good people, let me say. Tokijin is like their messanger, and helps Nodoka get information...haaah, Nodoka is such a meany. I don't think that fried Tokijin would taste very good, yah know? My friend thinks that Nodoka is actually starting to bond with Suzaku a bit. She wants Nodoka to fall in love with Ianmi....aaaaaah, shippings...are they not a hell of a lot of fun!? Okay, so let's see....the next chapter will be a good one. Aki and the gang arrive in oto, and they meet the third Jewel. Gaara and Hinata head out for Konoha, as does Fuuhaizu. DRAMA MUCH OMG I JUST REALIZED BOTH OF AKI;S DADDAYS HAVE RED HAIR!!!!!! XDDDDDDDDD WHEN WILL THE MEETING OF THE DADDYS OCCURE?!?!??!?!? WHO KNOWS!!!!!!! See you next chapter...I guess. -walks away humming the theme from Pan's Labyrinth-  
**


	18. The Jewel of Byakko

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! I'M UPDATING AT SCHOOL EVERYONE!!!!! We're doing a project on the Holocaust here in Litterature class, and I was the first finish since I'm such a fast typer, so I was allowed to do whatever I wanted, so I decided to update!!! -giggles- Okay so uhm...I'm really, REALLY mad that Kubo-sensei killed Ulquiorra in Bleach...I felt like crying, since Bya-kun's been neglected lately, Ulu was the only thing that made Bleach worth reading... I sad now. The new chap. of Naruto was, shall I say, amazing! Naruto's sage+Kyubbi eyes were awesome!!!! I almost had a panic attack, cuz he really looked scary!!! -shivers- But if it had been me in Naru's shoes, I woulda just killed Nagato...but whatever. The last page of the chapter where Nagato was screaming and crying was simply incredible! Very well drawn! Kishi-sensei is very good at drawing Character's having freak outs. I loved the black and white way he did the shading...it made it look creepy. I can't wait to see that part in the anime. -a.k.a around episode like, 500! X.X- Damn fillers...I wish they would just move on to arc...uhm....it's been awhile. Is the next ark the one where Sasuke fights Tobi and Deidara? NUUUU I dun want Deidara to diiiie...  
****

* * *

**

"Otogakure..." Shuro stood beside Aki and gazed at the large village. "Hard to believe this village's story, huh? They were the biggest trouble makers, now one of Konoha and Suna's allies! Go figure!"

Aki nodded, frowning slightly. "Let's get going," She said, looking around at her three companions. "I think we should split up. We should be able to search quicker that way."

"...Well, since we have Shuro-san with us now, it might be a better idea," Kishun said reasonably, nodding slightly. "Okay. I'll search the left side of the village with Inami. Aki and Shuro-san, search the other half. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Aki glanced at Shuro. "Let's go!"

"Right!"

They ran off together, Kishun and Inami running in the opposite direction. Otogakure was slightly larger then Konoha and seemed to have a larger population. The two girls attracted a lot of attention, since it was obvious they weren't from the area. People who lives near the mountains had slightly paler skin then village dwellers. Some people turned a blind eye to them, while others stopped to stare.

"How will we know when we've found the Jewel?" Shuro whispered, shooting a glare towards a woman who was gawking at them.

"Seiyru will tell me," Aki replied in an undertone. "Just keep walking."

Shuro sighed and shrugged. "Whatever you say."

After about twenty minutes of walking, they ran into Kishun and Inami, who had also turned up empty handed. "This isn't good..." Aki frowned in frustration and crossed her arms over her chest. "If we don't find them soon-"

"Are you looking for something?"

Aki jumped. She looked around to see a girl about her age facing her. She was very beautiful. Her neck length hair was the color of sulfer and her black eyes glimmered with a youthful flame. She had a Konoha headband tied around her waist.

"Uh...no," Aki glared at her. "Mind your own business!"

"Fine..." She looked taken aback. "I was just being nice to you foreigners."

Aki shot her a poisonous look.

"Let it go," Inami whispered, tugging on Aki's arm.

The girl looked at Inami and blinked. "Tsuke?"

"Huh?"

"Oh...sorry," She blushed and scratched her head. "You...look a lot like my teammate. She has the same pink hair and blue eyes, but I guess that's just coincidence. They say everyone has a twin in the world."

"Yeah..." Aki stepped in front of Inami. "Let's go you guys," She glared at the girl again, who replied with a small frown. The group was about to resume their search, when-

"SUZUKA-CHAN!"

They looked around again to see yet another girl racing towards them. She was also very pretty. Her long, cherry blossom shaded hair was tied back into two flowing ponytails at each side of her head. Her bright blue eyes sparkled as she ran up beside the gray haired girl, Suzuka.

"Ah, Tsuke," Suzuka smiled at her. "Sorry if I kept you waiting, I was just-"

"HN!" Aki felt a sharp jolt in her chest. She pressed her hands to her heart, her eyes narrowed. _Seiyru...what is it now!?_

"Hey...are you okay?" Tsukemen stared at Aki, her blue eyes wide. She then spotted Inami, and she suddenly looked very confused. "What the heck's going on here?" She looked at Suzuka for some answers, but her friend simply shrugged.

"Aki-" Kishun grabbed her arm. "What is it!?"

"Hnnn..." Aki winced as Seiyru tried to come up. She looked up slightly, and her green eyes met Tsuke's blue ones. There was a flash of blue, and Seiyru appeared beside her. Aki dropped to her knees, gasping.

"What the-!?" Tsukemen and Suzuka leaped back, both shocked. "What the hell is that!?"

"Hey..." Shuro motioned at Tsukemen.

Seiyru was circling the girl, letting out high pitched squeaks, her sapphire eyes practically glowing with excitement. Aki stared at Tsukemen. "No way..."

"What?" Tsukemen stared up at the small blue dragon, looking weary. "Get away from me! I-" She paused, her blue eyes wide. She let out a small yelp and palced a hand over her chest. "Huh...!? Wha-" Before she could continue, there was a bright flash of white.

When the light vanished, an amazing sight met the small gang, Tsukemen, Suzuka, and the villagers around them.

A huge tiger stood before them all. It's pelt was that of of purest white, broken only by the multiple ebony stripes along it's lean body. It's eyes were a burning shade of gold that could burn apart one's very soul if they stared for too long. The tiger had its lips curled and was looking around, seeming slightly buffeted.

Seiyru let out a few excited squeaks, drawing the tiger's attention. The tiger stared at her for a moment, before letting out a joyous roar.

"HUH!?" Tsukemen fell over backwards, her hair in her face. "W-w-w-what the hell!?"

"Byakko..." Aki whispered. She smiled so wide she thought her cheeks would rip. "Byakko! We've found Byakko!"

"B...Byakko?" Tsukemen stared at her, then looked at the tiger. It had turned to face her. It padded up to her slowly, sniffing her. Tsukemen's body was tense as she stared back. After a long minute of staring, the tiger began to purr and nuzzled Tsuke's affectionetly.

"Holly shit..." Despite her fear, Tsukemen found herself stroking the tiger's velvet head. "What's going on!?"

"That's what I wanna know!" Suzuka said, her eyes wide. "A blue dragon and a white tiger!?"

"It's hard to explain," Kishun said, "But you, Tsuke, you're the Jewel of Byakko!"

"Jewel of Byakko...?" Tsukemen blinked. "A Jewel? My dad's told me about those before."

"Yeah, I'm the Jewel of Seiyru!" Aki pointed to herself. "And you, you're the Jewel of Byakko, see? That's who that white tiger is...Byakko, white god of the western lands!"

"You serious...?" Tsukemen blinked, drinking it all in like medicine.

Shuro nodded. "These guys have been looking for you! This girl, Aki...she's trying to find all three of the other Jewels. You're the second out of three we've found! We still need to find Genbu!"

"Huh..." Tsukemen nodded.

"This is a load of bull!" Suzuka snapped. "Tsuke can't be one of these Jewel things! Her father would of told her, wouldn't he!?"

"I..." Aki didn't know what to say.

"What's going on over there?" People were watching the scene with wide eyes, terrified of the blue dragon and the white tiger.

"We'd better get out of here," Aki hissed. She clapped her hands together and Seiyru vanished. Tsukemen stared at her, did the same, and Byakko vanished as well. "Listen," She whispered, looking at the pink-haired girl. "Meet us outside the village at midnight!"

Aki got to her feet and looked at the others. "Let's go." The four of them turned and ran off, people calling after them.

"...." Tsukemen stared, her eyes wide. Had all that really just happened?

"Tsuke-" Suzuka knelt down beside her. "Are you okay?"

Tsukemen stood up, a new dignity in her stance. "I'm going tonight," She said to Suzuka, as the fearful crowd began to clear. "I wanna find out what all that was about."

Suzuka paused, but nodded. "Then I'm going to."

* * *

"My lady...are you hungry?"

A man with pale blue hair entered a room at the top of a tower, holding a tray in his wrinkled hands. "It is nearly nightfall, and the birds are starting to come out."

"I'm not hungry." A young girl sat in a chair beside the window in the shadows of the room. Her bright eyes were a pale blue. In the oncoming moonlight, they almost looked like they were made of ice. Her waist lenght, slightly curly hair fell to her waist while a few stray strands hung in her pale face.

"But my lady..." The man frowned slightly. "You are getting very thin."

"I said I'm not hungry!" the girl repeated, venom in her high pitched voice. She smiled darkly. "Gods have no need to eat, silly."

"...Yes, you're right. What was I thinking...?" The man sighed and placed the tray on a talbe near the back of the small room.

"What are the reports of today?" The girl asked, not lifting her gaze from the window.

"Not much, my lady," he told her truthfully.

"Any word on that girl who entered my tower?"

"I would guess she is dead by now."

"I didn't ask for YOUR opinion!" She tossed him a glare, her ice blue eyes standing out against the black night. "I asked for true information from the border guards, you damned idiot!"

"Y-yes, forgive me-" He bowed. "It is rumored that people have been seeing a pink haired girl traveling with two other children...but it is also rumored that the same girl is in Otogakure with a Konohagakure team."

"Two places at once...?"

"Those are only rumors, but yes."

"Hm..." She frowned deeply. "I wish I could leave this tower and find that girl for myself...She came into my home and yet she was able to still leave, and just as well, live!?"

"It is indeed odd, my lady."

"Yes, very odd..." the girl looked out the window once more, frowning again. "Very...very odd."

* * *

"Is it a good idea to be leaving at night?" Temari inquired, watching Gaara as he packed his and Hinata's bags. Her hair was down and it fell across her shoulders elegently.

"The desert's nights have been useful to us beforem," He told her. "It's cool right now since it's almost the rainy season. Tem, I finally got Hinata to stand up and respond to me...I'm not going to wait until morning."

"Good point."

They both looked around to see Kankuro standing in the doorway.

"Hey," Gaara murmured, looking back at his bag and packing some water. "How's Ayatsuri?"

"She's really exicted about being on a gennin team," He said quietly, "But why did you put her, Shikaru, and Uni-san with Mizuki?"

"I have some plans," Gaara said simply, smirking in the darkness.

"Oh yeah..." Kankuro blinked. "Hinata's waiting in the living room for you. I tried to ask her if she was excited about going home, but she wouldn't answer me...again."

"She never talks anymore," Gaara whispered, pausing in his packing, his green eyes distant. "Hinata...she's..." He frowned and fell silent.

"Gaara, wake up," Temari slapped the side of his face gently. "Come on...it's about time to go."

"Mm-hm..." he brushed his red bangs out of his eyes and got to his feet, pulling both of the bags over his shoulder. He walked downstairs with Temari and Kankuro to find Hinata waiting for him. She was sitting on the couch with Michiru, who was talking to her gently.

"Hey," Gaara said, drawing thier attention to him.

Hinata looked up quickly. She got to her feet, hurried over to her husband and grabbed his sleeve, staring down at her feet.

Gaara noticed that she was shivering, as if she was terrified about going back to her birth village. He gently placed his arm around to her to comfort her. As he did this small gesture, he feklt her cease shivering, and he couldn't help but smile.

"How long are you guys gonna be gone?" Michiru asked, getting to his feet as well.

"Three days, not counting the time it takes to travel between the villages," Gaara told him. "If you DO count it, then nine days."

Michiru frowned but nodded.

"Kankuro, I want you to take care of political matters if you're not to busy," Gaara said, turning to his brother. "Have Shikamaru help you if you have stuff to do. Michiru, I'm relying on you to organize all patrols while we're gone. Also, tell Hiraku she's in charge of medics. And I want Amagumo to help over see the academy progress."

"I have patrol with him tomorrow, so I'll tell him," Temari said with a thumbs up.

Gaara nodded gratefully in her direction. "Well...I think that's it."

"Where're you gonna be staying?" Kankuro inquired dully, fiddling with a loose string on his cat-like hat.

"The Hyugga's," Gaara murmured. "Oh...I herd that Tenten's pregnant again."

Temari almost choked on her spit.

Kankuro laughed, in fact, it almost sounded like an evil cackle. "So Neji can still get in a little "Boom bam boom" at his age!"

"You're only a year older then him," Michiru reminded him with a grimace.

"Oh yeah, Michi..." Kankuro blinked. "When are you and Hiraku gonna...you know." He winked.

Michiru's face turned red.

Gaara gave Kankuro a fierce glare, causing the puppet master to recoil slightly. Shaking his head in exasperation, the Kazekage gave Hinata a small, gentle shake. "You ready to go?" He murmured.

As he had predicted, she didn't respond.

"Well...." Gaara shrugged. "Guess we'll go ahead and leave."

"Have fun," Temari said, smiling. "And Hinata, please try to loosten up a bit, okay? We all want you to be back to normal."

Hinata glanced at her, looked tentivly at Gaara, then back at the ground, her violet bangs handing in her face.

Gaara gave Temari a hopeless look, before heading to the door. "See you later, everyone. Don't blow up the village while I'm gone."

"Don't count on it," Kankuro said with a flase smile.

Temari smacking him upside the head.

"OW!"

* * *

**TSUUUUUKEEEEEE-CHAAAAAAN IS THE JEWEL OF BYAKKO EVERYONE YAAAAAAAY!!!!!! I wanted to put more in Tsuke and Suzuka, and Byakko, but I waqnted to introduce our new antagonist...anyone remember her??? If you do, you get a virtual cookie!!! :D Also I wanted to put Hinata and Gaara back in because they are total lovew...I think it's gonna be a while before Hinata goes back to normal...becuase she's gonna go back to normal when she meets Aki, and that's gonna be a long timke because I wanna focuse on Aki's relationships with other peoples. Kankuro and Temari are still like, comic relife. Aaaaah sibling love, right? Right?......Noooooo. I wonder...uhm...I wonder if I shoukld bring in the Jewel of Genbu sooner then I planned. That Jewel was gonne be the last one found, obviously, and wasn't gonna come into the story until like, the middle to end, but Maybe I should bring them in sooner...I know that SOME people want me to...U know if I'ma talkin to you...-evil snicker- Because SOME PEOPLE WANNA PLAY WITH THE TURTLE!!!**

**Nodoka: Tortoise...**

**Sounds like My Neighbor Totoro....I like that movie. Lol, I'm just sittign here typing away and all my classmates are glaring at me because I type so fast. XD My friend Tabatha told me to shut up because they're trying to work. Le sigh...working at school is hard, no? I can't concentrate...Tabatha, shut up!!!!! She keeps asking me what I'm telling you guys about her. XDD Okay, so next chapter...Uhm, Tsuke and Suzuka are gonna go talk to Aki and the gang, Okojo appears again, Naruto and Sakura have a serious, mysterious conversation, and Fuuhaizu runs into and makes friends with the two most unlikely people...**

**SEE YAH NEXT CHAPTER AND ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS TILL WE REACH THE TWNETIES!!!!**


	19. Conversation by Moonlight

**Uwa....We're doing ISTEP AGAAAAAAAAAAIN!!!! -cries- I don't really know what else to talk about other then that...Oh yeah, I was wondering, my peeps...should I make "The Diamond of Suna" Into a Naruto fanmanga, as well as this fic? I mean, I found this good site making website called "yola" and I already made myself a homepage: .com/ ....I could make one for the Diamond of Suna, put the story and the manga on there, but I want your guys's opinions first. WHAT DOES THE CAST THINK!?!?!??**

**Aki: Yeah! Let's do it!!!**

**Nodoka: It's a stupid idea. **

**Inami: I...I think it's n-nice...**

**Kishun: Can I have some extra show time with Aki?**

**Aki: What?**

**Kishun: What?**

**Shuro:....**

**...................Ok, forget their opinions. I'll just wait for your opinions. THANKYOUS MAH PRECIOUS READERS, AND GCOKES-KUN, I SHALL STEAL YOUR COOKIES AGAIN, YOU GOT THAT!?!???!?!? :D****  
****

* * *

**

"D'you think she'll really come?" Kishun mumbled, bobbing back and fourth on the back of his heels. "I don't think she will...I think this was a bad idea. I don't trust the area...I'm scared of Otogakure...Aki, let's get out of here-"

"Will you shut your trap?" Aki whispered heatedly. "Why are you so scared anyway?" She sat in a tall tree, gazing out over the wall that surrounded Otogakure, watching for the Jewel of Byakko and her friend. Kishun was leaning against the tree where she was sitting. Shuro and Inami were sitting in the grass, chatting.

"I've herd scary stories about Otogakure!" He hissed. "This is where Orochimaru lives, right? This is where Uchiha Sasuke killed him, right!? What if his ghost comes to get us-"

"You believe those baby stories?" Shuro inquired, looking up from her conversation with Inami. "Kishun-kun, those stories are just to scare little kids into be having."

"If you don't do as your told, Orochimaru's ghost will eat yoooooouu~" Aki moaned in an eerie voice.

"Oh shut up!"

"Are you here?" They all looked around to see Tsukemen creeping out from behind a tree, Suzuka at her heels. Both girls looked very cautious, and both looked terrified when they spotted the group.

"You came!" Aki said brightly, leaping down from the tree and landed on her knees.

"Yeah..." Tsukemen frowned, "Now...what happened today-"

"Because of you we got in trouble!" Suzuka snapped suddenly. "Rei-sama kept asking us questions- You are so god damn lucky we didn't rat you out!"

"Thank you for not doing that, because then our lives would be far more difficult," Aki said under her breath. She shoook her head. "Anyway...what are your names?"

"I'm Tsukemen," The pink haired girl said, "But call me Tsuke. This is my best friend, Suzuka."

"I'm Aki. These are my friends Kishun, Shuro, and Inami."

"And if my memory serves me correct," Tsuke cut it. "You're also the Jewel of Seiyru, yeah?"

"Yeah," Aki smiled. "And your my ally, the Jewel of Byakko."

"Okay, from what I've herd about the Jewels from my dad..." Suzuka crossed her arms and frowned, "The Jewels are vessels that carry the spirits of the four gods, Suzaku, Seiyru, Byakko, and Genbu. I herd that a person should be able to tell that their a Jewel-"

"Only if they focus hard enough," Aki interrupted her, her green eyes narrowed slightly. "Sometimes it takes the help of someone else to awaken the Jewel's true powers, and release the god."

"So then-"

"The leader of where I lived helped me," Aki explained, she held out her ahnd. "Seiyru!" The small blue dragon appeared in a flash. She landed on Aki's shoulders and nuzzled her cheek. "Once you get the hang of it, you can call them out on your own, though this one has an attitude, so she comes out on her own at times."

Tsuke nodded slowly. "And me..."

"Just call him," Aki said simply.

Tsuke paused, frowning. She closed her eyes and focused as hard as she could. _BYAKKO!_

There was a white flash and the huge white beast emerged from nowhere and landed before Tsuke. Byakko, god of the western lands yawns and laid down, crossing his paws over one another.

"Wow..." Tsuke knelt down and stroked Byakko's silky head. "That's incredible."

"I know, right?" Aki smiled. This girl...for a shinobi, she wasn't that bad.

"And what about you?" Suzuka spoke up, glaring at Aki. "Are you an enemy?"

_But I don't like her_...Aki thought sourly. "No, I'm not an enemy," She said mater of factly. "But one of the Jewels IS an enemy. His name is Nodoka, and he's the Jewel of Suzaku. He's trying to capture all of the other three Jewels and give us to Kabuto."

Tsuke blinked, her blue eyes wide.

Shuto gave Aki an agrivated frown. "Nodoka's not THAT bad-"

"He's tried to kill us before!" Kishun snapped. "Whatd'you mean he's not THAT bad!? He's the deffinition of bad!"

She glared at him.

"B-but he saved me from a snake once..." Inami said shyly, looking at her feet and blushing. "A-and he didn't attack us last time we ran into each other."

_That's what you think..._Aki thought with a frown, rubbing her neck.

"So...where are guys going?" Tsuke asked, looking from Inami to Aki.

"Well first we need to find the Jewel of Genbu," Aki said quietly, "Then we plan on heading to the land of ages. We herd that once all four Jewels unite there, we can bring peace and stop Kabuto."

"But if one of the Jewels is an enemy, how are you going to do that?" Tsuke asked, looking excited.

"That's the problem, isn't it?" Kishun said with a weary sigh.

"...." Tsuke frowned at Aki. "How long do you think it will take you to find the Jewel of Genbu?"

"Dunno. Took us quiet some time to find you."

"....Come and collect me once you've found the Jewel of Genbu, then," Tsuke said in conclusion.

"You mean you're not going to come with us?" Inami asked, surprised.

"I have a mission to finish," Tsuke explained, "Plus, my parents would be really worried if I suddenly vanished."

Aki frowned slightly. "Parents..." She whispered.

"Where can we come to get you?" Kishun asked. "Here?"

"No," Suzuka answered for her. "We lives in Konoha," She pointed to the Konoha headband around her waist. "We're just on a mission here, you see."

"So when we need you, we'll come to Konoha," Aki said in conclusion, getting to her feet and pulling her bag over her shoulder. "That's that!"

"I guess," Tsuke said, smiling at her.

Aki smiled back.

"Thank goodness!" Kishun slapped his hands together as if he was clearing dust from them. "Can we go now?"

"Where to next, Seiyru?" Aki asked the dragon.

Seiyru blinked.

"....I don't think she knows."

"Great..."

"Well, good luck," Tsuke said with a helpless smile. "I'll...I'll work with Byakko to make as strong a bond with him as your did with Seiyru." She smiled.

Aki blushed and stroked Seiyru's back.

With a few more farewells, Aki and the others left Otogakure, heading onto where ever they needed to go next...basically, where ever their hearts told them to go. Suzuka and Tsuke stood together with Byakko, watching them leave.

"Things are gonna be fun now," Tsuke said brightly.

Suzuka frowned. "Mm..."

* * *

"Which way now..." Fuuhaizu stared at his map before looking left and right, frowning in frustration. "Ko-no-ha..." He sighed, "Where art thou?"

"Are you lost?"

He looked around to see a handsome man, maybe twenty or so years older then himself, approaching him. He had neck length, spiky red hair that fell into his black ringed, pale green eyes. He had two bags over his thin shoulders. Standing at his side, clinging to his sleeve was a beautiful woman, about the same age as the man. Her ling violet hair fell gently into her pale silver eyes. She had a distant look on her pale, thin face.

"U-uhm..." He stared at the two travelers. "I...I'm trying to get to Konoha." He told the man.

"We're going there as well," The man said with a small incline of his head. "Just keep heading South and you should get there easily."

"T-thank you..." He blinked. "Why are you two going there?"

"My wife was born there," The man said, motioning at the blank woman. "She...hasn't been feeling well, so I'm taking her back to her home for a bit to try and help her relax..."

"So you're from Suna?" Fuuhaizu asked, noticing the direction they came from.

He nodded. "My name's Gaara."

Fuuhaizu's heart leaped to his throat. "G-G-Gaara!? T-the K-k-k-Kazekage!?"

"Yes..." Gaara gave him a curious look. "And this is my wife, Hinata."

"O-oh! I see!" Fuuhaizu said in a high, panicked voice. _T-these are Aki's real parents! Oh my god I never thought I'd run into them!!!! _

"Are you alright?" Gaara asked, glancing at Fuuhaizu. "You look pale-"

"I'm fine!" Fuuhaizu gasped in a mouse-toned voice. He clapped his hand over his mouth when Gaara took a shocked step back, and even Hinata looked up, her face slightly befuddled by the odd sound.

"....Why don't you travel with us?" Gaara suggested gently. "I mean, we're heading to the same place, and in today's day and age, you can't afford to travel alone and unprepared."

"I-I don't know..."

"It's fine," Gaara said with a small wave of his hand. "Oh, what's your name, anyway?"

"F-Fuuhaizu."

"Okay, Fuuhaizu...let's go."

* * *

Okojo paused by a large boulder, tilting his head from the left and then to the right. He thought for a moment before sitting down and brushing his midnight bangs from his dark gray eyes. He thought for a moment, frowning slightly.

"What are you doing?"

He looked up to see Kisame, arms crossed over his chest, dark blue hair swaying slightly in the wind.

"Oh, nothing," Okojo said with a truthful smile.

"..." Kisame frowned slightly. He gave Okojo a quick slap on the back of the head. "We have work to do, Okojo. Now, don't just sit around here and stare dolefully at Suna," He glanced up as Okojo looked around, slightly panicked. "You know we're not one of them."

"...." Okojo scowled and shook his head. "I...I know."

Kisame gave him a slightly sympathetic look. "I think we should leave the dessert soon, Okojo."

"The land of wind all together?"

"Yes."

His lips twitched. "I...don't know."

"Don't tell me that Yuki girl is keeping you here?"

"No!" Okojo got to his feet and faced his teacher angrily, his gray eyes turning blood red, with black designs swirling within them. "No, Kisame! Yuki-chan has nothing to do with it! It's the god damned fact that, because of MY father, so many people here and in Konoha were hurt, and that boy Suzuku isn't respected! It's because of my blood that I have to lie to Yuki-chan about who I am!" His sharingan eyes flashed furiously. "Now, why the hell would I want to leave when everywhere else same as here, I'll be hated for who I am!?"

Kisame swallowed with difficulty, keeping his golden eyes on Okoho's lips, avoiding his Sharingan. He knew better then to look into his eyes when that deadly technique was in action...

"....We're not leaving yet," Okojo mumbled, deactivating his sharingan and looking away. "Let's go back to the cave.

Kisame took a deep breath, before nodding.

* * *

**Sooooooo, Tsuke, Aki and the gang are allies now. Aki explained everything and Tsuke now knows how to summon Byakko. I like Byakko...He's a God by the way. Male...I think I'm gonna make Seiyru the only female, because she's awesome like that. LOL I told you Fuuhaizu was going to make some unexpected friends...He's freaking out, but I guess I would be to if my adopted daughters real parents suddenly showed up out of nowhere. But hey, Fuu-san was able to get a little bit of a reaction out of Hinata! Poor Okojo...he's really hurt by his father's past, but I don't think he knows the whole truth. Soon I'll be talking more about his parents, as well as his relationship with Kisame. So yeah, it's confirmed by now that he's Itachi's son, I mean...he has the freaking Sharingan. **

**Okay, sorry that this was short, but I'm tired and kinda braindead right now...and I have ISTEP testing again tomorrow, so I need to get to bed early. It's only like...nine, but I'm already freaking pooped. I'm going to try to make the next chapter longer...I have it written down in my head, but I think the chapter after the next one will be longer then the next chapter. SOMETHING BIG IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN BUT I'M NOT TELLING YOU WHA-A-HAT!!!!! MWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!!**

**-b-slapped by Nodoka-**

**Nodoka: STFU.  
**


	20. Pain

**-sighs- One more day of ISTEP....thank goodness. Today was the writing portion, so I was pretty happy cuz I love to draw. LOL. Oh, I'm still looking for opinions on making TDOS into a fan manga...I have some drawings that I'm gonna but on DA later tonight. One is the long awaited pic of Aki and Seiyru-chan, the other is of Nodoka and Suzaku. 3333 I also have one of Tsuke and Byakko, but I might redo it cuz Byakko looks HORRIBLE!!!! I can't draw Tiger's worth shit! There's also a picture of the newely formed Team Mizuki...I like how it turned out, and because she's freakin adorable, I've drawn a pic of Ayatsuri (Kankuro's daughter). I also have a pic of Nodoka and Aki cosplaying as two characters from another series...lol, you'll see who once I get it up online. Gawd....Oh yeah...I'll be doing a popularity contest soon...Because I can. It's gonna be a pole this time, set up on my profile page. I'll tell you when I get ti done...and after a bit more development from certain characters, I'll do theme songs and such...since it's fun to do. :D Soooooo, i guess that's it! Go ahead and read the chapter naow. IT'S A GOOD ONE.****  
****

* * *

**

Aki could only stare in discontent for a moment, before slapping herself on the cheek. "This. Is. Ridiculous!" She shrieked.

"I must agree," Shuro said miserably.

The four preteens stared up at a huge pile of stones that were blocking the patch that led to the far south of the land of rice patties. They had decided to make their ay towards Kirigakure, but then they had ran into this small problem...

"What do we do now?" Kishun asked, brushing his blond bangs from his eyes. "We need to cross...and we can't stay in one place for too long. Who knows when Nodoka will catch up to us again."

"You kids best wait till they get those rocks cleared." The old man who ran the INN near the pass walked out of his building and stared over his half-moon spectacles at them. "It's going to take a while...why don't you all stay here?"

"We have a schedule to keep, though," Aki said desperately, glancing in his direction.

The man laughed hoarsely. "Kid's have schedules nowadays? My, my...what is the world coming to...?"

"Well, we don't have any other choice," Shuro said, shrugging and placing her hands on her hips. "We'll have to climb up the rocks to get to the other side!"

"Humpty dumpty sat on a wall," Aki said dolefully, "Humpty Dumpty had a great fall..."

"Are you crazy!?" Kishun gasped, looking at Inami, his eyes wide. "We'll all fall to our deaths if we try to do that! We're not ninja, Shuro-san. We can't walk sideways up flat surfaces!"

"All the King's horses and all the King's men..."

"But it's not a flat surface," Shuro argued, examining the rock pile. "We can wedge our feet in between the cracks and just climb up...Like a ladder. It will be easy. Unless you're too scared, Kishun-san."

"Couldn't put Humpty together again!" Aki clapped as she finished the nursery rhyme and looked around at her friends. "We're climbing it!" She declared, pointing to the top of the rock wall, her green eyes sparkling.

"But Humpty Dumpty-" Kishun began.

"We're not eggs."

He scowled in confusion.

"Ha. Ha. Ha," Shuro let out the small scoffs of laughter, tilting her head this way and that. "Scailing this wall should be no problem for us, but Inami," She looked at the younger girl. "Think you can handle it?"

"..." Inami looked scared, but nodded.

"You'd four be the first," The old man by the INN said, sitting down on the porch. "Four little kids climbing a pile of rocks, eh...?"

"We're not normal kids," Aki said, smiling at him. "Kay, I'll go first!" She approached the wall, and hooked her hand into one of the crevices. With a stiffled grunt, she pulled herself onto the wall, slipping her feet and hands into the crack. "I'M A SPIDER!" She shrieked as she climbed.

"I'll go next," Shuro said, following Aki's actions. Kishun went after her, and Inami came after him.

Aki made a small pattern of sticking her hands and feet in cracks, humming to herself to keep the rhythm. She paused only once to observe how high up she was. When she saw, she felt a bit light headed.

"Dumb ass! Don't look down!" Kishun called up to her.

"R-right...Sorry!" She swallowed her fear and resumed humming.

The old man at the INN shielded his eyes with his hand and watched them, squinting against the sunlight. "They're somethin else..." he mumbled, smiling.

Inami swallowed and stayed close to the rock as she climbed. She squeaked as a strong gust of wind came at her.

"Just hang on, Inami!" Kishun called down to her. "We're almost to the top!"

"K-kay!" She cried back, her lower lip trembling with fear.

"The top," Aki said breathlessly, as her hand reached a small, but flat surface. She grinned and pulled herself onto it. She sat on a rock, peering down the other side. Her eyes widened. "A...A long way to climb down!" She said over her shoulder.

"We climbed up, we can climb down," Shuro heaved herself up onto the rocks beside Aki, brushing the sweat from her forehead.

"Climbing down is always harder," Kishun said as he reached the top as well. He bent down and helped Inami to the top, keeping a grip on her hand so that she'd be less fearful of how high up they were.

"HEY!"

The four looked down to see the old man grinning up at them. "My prayers are with you, kids!" He called. "Best of luck on your travels!"

"Thanks!" Aki replied, waving.

"We'd best start the decent now..." Kishun said gruffly, staring down. "Go on, Aki."

She paused and glanced at him. "Yeah...fine." She frowned and turned her back on the land before her. With tiny, fearful movements, she stuck her feet in the crevices of the rocks below her. She slowly started to climb down, her whole body shaking with fear.

If there was one thing she was scared of...

It was heights.

She continued to climb down and looked up to see Shuro was preparing to come down as well. She was feeling a little better, until her foot slipped. She felt like she was lying in mid air as she lost her grip and seemed to fall in slow motion, backwards, off the rock cliff.

Her hands grappled hopelessly at air, and her eyes widened every second with shock and terror. She was so scared...she couldn't even fine a voice to scream with.

She was only brought back to the real world, to the reality that she was plummeting to her death, by a terrified scream from Kishun. She saw him leap from the top of cliff and barrel towards her. "Don't...do that..." She whispered. "You'll..."

She closed her eyes, too scared to even look at anything anymore. She...was going to die. All hope was lost...she was going to die-

"I've got you!" She felt warm arms wrap around her head as someone held her close to their chest. She sat there for a few moments, before she wrapped her arms around whoever had grabbed her, and hid her face, holding in her shrieks of panic.

It was with a defining thud that she slammed to the oddly soft ground, and all of the breath was knocked out of her chest. She lay there, eyes round as marbles, forgetting that, to live, she needed to breath.

"AKI!" She blinked and saw Shuro and Inami climbing down the cliff as quickly as they could, both pale with panic.

She was suddenly brought back to her senses, and she took a terrified, desperate gulp of air. It felt cold as she swallowed it, and it stung her lungs...but she could care less right now. She grabbed Kishun...he had been the one who had hugged her to his chest as they fell. His eyes were closed, and a small trickle of blood ran from his forehead.

"Kishun!" She cried, trying to wake him up, her whole body shaking from her fear. "K-Kishun! Wake up!"

Shuro and Inami finally reached the bottom and raced over to them. Inami looked like she was about to be sick.

"Kishun! Kishun, Kishun, Kishun-" Aki flet her heart leap to her throat with joy as the blind flinched and opening his heavy eyes.

He rubbed his head, brushing the crimson liquid back into his golden hair. He swayed on the spot for a moment, before he noticed her. "Aki?" He croaked. "You okay?"

"I...I'm fine," She told him in a quivering voice.

"That's good." He smiled at her. "We can't have you...dying on us-" He was cut off as Aki leaped forward and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder. Kishun was so startled, he didn't move, his chinks pink. Then he noticed she was shivering still.

Smiling slightly, he returned her hug, closing his eyes, comforting her like he had when they were kids...

And Aki felt a strange sense of joy when he hugged her...

* * *

Nodoka paused. He glanced around, his gray eyes narrowing, midnight bangs flying in his face. He hushed Suzaku as the phoenix cooed curiously at him. He stared at the forest behind him for a moment, before shaking his head.

"Thought I herd something," he mumbled, turning back to the road ahead of him. "Suzaku, do you know where The Jewel of Seiyru and her friends are? Or the Jewel of Byakko?"

Suzaku hesitated before swinging his head in the direction of Otogakure, then in the direction of Kirigakure.

"..." Nodoka rubbed his chin. Which village to go to...

The phoenix made an anxious motion towards Kiri.

"...I'll trust you on this one," Nodoka said quietly, nodding at Suzaku. Whatever we find in Kiri...if I get killed for it, I'm bringing you down with me." He grabbed his bag from the ground and slung it over his shoulder. He was about to start walking, when he froze.

He stood completely still. Even the wind seemed to have stopped. His hair hung limply at the sides of his face, and no sound came from the trees around him...not the swaying of grass, not the rustling of leaves, nothing.

"You can come out," Nodoka called to the wind. "I may be young, but I'm no fool."

The sound of footsteps came from behind him.

He turned slowly, a dark look on his pale face.

A large group of men stood behind him. In their midst was Tokijin, looking slightly worried. The man at the front was a portly man with jet black hair that was sleeked back. He wore a black suit, black glasses, and was leaning on a cane.

"Muraka..." Nodoka adressed the leader of the Yakuza. "It's been a while."

"Yes, it has," The man, Muraka, nodded slowly. "Especially considering the fact that you've been using our services, free of charge lately."

"Oh?" Nodoka's eyes flickered over Tokijin. "I was under the impression..that I had payed you already."

"Hell no you haven't!" Muraka snarled.

"Well, for that I am sorry," Nodoka inclined his head ever so slightly, not even low enough to be polite. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

"And where do you think you're going?" Muraka inquired.

Nodoka was blocked by two huge, muscular men who stepped out of the trees in front of them. He narrowed his eyes and glanced over his shoulder at Muraka. "Make them move...or else." He threatened. Suzaku flapped his wings angrily, flames spurting fourth.

"I don't think so," Muraka answered with a smirk. "I want my money now, kid."

"Wouldn't you prefer your life?" Nodoka whipped around to face him. "Suza-"

Quickly as he could, a man near the front of the crowd grabbed his water holder from his waist. He opened it, and tossed it towards Suzaku. The bird screeched furiously as the water was doused over him. He fluttered to the ground, his wings heavy.

"Suzaku!" Nodoka attempted to hurry over to him-

"Don't try it, kid!" Muraka approached the phoenix and kicked it hard.

Nodoka felt a stab of pain in his side and clutched it, gasping.

"So it's true then...that Jewels are connected to their gods..." Muraka smirked and stomped on Suzaku again, causing the bird to shriek.

Nodoka cried out, feeling a stinging pain throughout his body. He growled as the two large men grabbed him from behind, holding his thin arms in their huge, muscular hands. He winced as they squeezed, as if his arms were made of clay.

"S-stop it..." Nodoka hissed, looking back at Muraka furiously.

The Yakuza leader simply grinned and kicked Suzaku again.

"GAH!" Nodoka's legs shook and he almost fell to his knees, but the two men held him up...it was worst then falling, being held up while you're in pain..._Kabuto-sama taught me...and I'm loosing to simple Yakuza! _He closed his eyes.

"Keep the bird wet," Muraka instructed, and approached Nodoka. "Now..." he lifted his cane and placed it under Nodoka's chin, raising the boy's head up so he could see the pain in his gray eyes. "What to do with you..."

Nodoka glared at him, gritting his teeth as Suzaku let out a feeble cry.

"If you'd just pay, we could put all this behind us-"

"Piss off!" Nodoka spat.

"...." Muraka removed his cane from Nodoka's chin, and with a swift movement, lashed the wooden stick across the teenagers face.

Nodoka couldn't help but scream as the wood lashed against his skin. His legs were beginning to shake, and he could feel blood slipping down his lip. He took a deep, rattling breath, coughing.

"Learn some respect, brat!" Muraka hissed, slapping Nodoka across the face, in the same place where he had smacked him with the cane.

But this time, Nodoka didn't cry out. He simply glared at Muraka, and, pronouncing each syllable carefully like he was talking to a mentally ill person, he said; "Fuck. You. Dip. Shit."

Muraka's eyes became slits, burning with furry. He raised a hand and the two men released Nodoka. He dropped to the ground, instinctively curling into a ball like a water bug, clutching his sides.

"And **you're **a student of Kabuto's..." Muraka said, raising his head and smirking down at the now helpless boy. "Kabuto must be loosing his touch." He raised a foot and slammed it down on Nodoka's head. With a twist of his leg, he buried the teen's face in the dirt. "Have fun, boys," He said lightly to the rest of the Yakuza.

Nodoka was barely aware of what was going on now. All he knew was...he hurt. Everything hurt. From head to toe, he was in pain. He tried calling out for Suzaku, but no answer from his companion came.

Feet pounded on him like horses hooves on dirt, and he felt knives dig into his flesh hungrily, rabid beasts enjoying a fresh meal. After awhile, he actually stopped feeling...he just lay there, victim to their torment, staring blankly at the ground.

About thirty minutes later, the Yakuza stopped their relentless attack. They all stared down at the battered and bloody body of Nodoka, who had since drifted in unconsciousness. "That should teach him," Muraka said triumphantly.

Tokijin, the only one who had not joined in on the beating, stared at Nodoka's form, horrified. The youth was coated in blood, gashes and bruises staining his moonlit skin. He looked so small...This was not the same Nodoka that he knew. He closed his eyes and looked away.

"Let's go," Muraka said, lifting his bloodied cane. "He should die out here...An animal will come along and eat him sooner or later."

"And the bird?" Grunted one of the Yakuza.

Muraka smiled. "Even Gods can die." He said coolly.

With that, the Yakuza left Nodoka, as if he was nothing more then a piece of trash in the wind. Tokijin gazed at him for a moment, before sighing and hurrying after the rest of the gang.

Silence fell over the forest once again.

After five minutes or so, Suzaku lifted his head slowly, his feathers bursting into flame once more. The phoenix got to his feet, flapping his wings. He looked around for a moment, before his crimson eyes landed on Nodoka.

In a slightly panicked fashion, Suzaku hobbled over to his vessel. He stared down at the new feeble human. He lowered his head and nudged Nodoka's cheek gently.

He still didn't move.

Suzaku let out a few panicked twitters. He leaped back and fourth for a moment, before deciding. Gently and gracefully, he placed one wing over Nodoka's face. Then, with a shrill cry to the heavens, he took off into the sky, flapping his wings against the harsh wind. Casting one last look at Nodoka's bloody forum, he turned and followed the wind towards the path that led from Otogakure to Kirigakure.

* * *

**NOOOOOOO NODO-CHAN!!!!!!!! -cries- I'm sorry Nodokaaaaa....I told yall there'd be something interesting comeing up with him soon...But I had to hurt him to make it happen. My poor sexy baby...Don't worry. He gets lots of love....soon-.......later-......sometime not soon but not long away either...I guess. Writing the first part of the story with Aki and the gang was fun though. Now for some explanations... yes, the Jewels feel any pain that their god or goddess feels, because they're connected, like they're in seperate bodies, but take the same spiritual form, so when one of them is hurt, the other can feel it. I also wanted to talk more about WinterKaguya-san's comment, considering the gender of the four gods...I made Seiyru a girl and Suzaku a boy for a reason. I know that normally it's the other way around, but I have a twisted mind, so you guys should've expected something like this from me. :D It will be explained later on...And i can't think of the right words to describe it right now...so yeah. -dances away- -calls from distance- THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE GOOD AS WEEEEEEELL!!!!  
**


	21. Assisting the enemy

**WAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Four more weeks of middle school then I am done foreva!!!!! But then....-sighs- High school...-.-...AWGH!!! BLEH!!!!! I just took a bit of my apple then ate some popcorn...BLEH! Das nasta....-sobs- waaah. I'm also sad cuz there was no new Naruto or Bleach chapter this week....-sighs- Oh yeah, I have a new, true blue anime love. It's called, "Black Blood Brothers.  
I've only seen the first episode so far, but I really like it. I was cracking up when Jiro was beating the snot out of his little brother! XDDD He came out all cheerful, and then beat him up with his middle finger! Now that's an interesting way to say F*ck you!!! XDDDD Jiro's really, really hot...And I can't remember where i've herd his american voice before...it sounds so familiar, but I can't put my finger on where I've herd it...hmmmm....Anyway, the voice actor is really, really good. I like the first scene with Lord Dragon, where he's fighting the vampires and Kasa...I think that was her name, and he was screaming. Really good emotion put into that scene."**

**

* * *

**

"Waaah, that was kind of scary..." Shuro mumbled, standing beside Kishun as he yawned. "You sure you're okay to be walking?" She asked, slightly concerned, considering the injury he had attained on his forehead.

"M'fine," He said, in the middle of his yawn. "Sides...we have a schedule to keep." He smiled over at Aki, who was with Inami.

She spotted him and smiled back.

Shuro rolled her eyes and pushed Kishun's head down. "Let's get going," She said quickly. "Enough gawking at her because she hugged you. She was just glad you were okay, and glad she didn't get her skull cracked open!"

Kishun smiled weakly, and the group resumed walking.

"Remind me never to play Humpty Dumpty again," Aki said coolly to Inami.

She laughed.

They walked for a while, talking lightly and telling jokes every now and again. They stopped at a small rode side village and with some spare money Kishun had gotten in Otogakure, they bought two tents. One for Kishun to sleep in, and one for the girls to sleep in. Feeling more prepared, they set out again, walking along the rode, falling silent every now and again as they were all pulled into thought.

"I wonder how long it'll take us to find the fourth Jewel..." Inami murmured.

"Once we do, we need to get our assess to the Land of Ages...that's for sure," Aki said quietly.

Inami gave her a quick, worried glance, "B...but Aki-chan..."

"Don't worry," Inami smiled at her and ruffled her pink hair. "I'll take care of you."

Inami blushed but nodded, smiling slightly.

"Hm?" Shuro stopped for a moment, her green eyes narrowed. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?"

The sound of a shriek came.

"That!"

"I herd it..." Aki murmured. "And the weird thing is, it sounds oddly familiar."

"What do you mean, 'familiar'?" Kishun asked.

"I dunno...I just-"

"Look!" Gasped Inami, pointing.

They all looked around to see the crimson form of Suzaku flying our from the trees. His normally brilliant red eyes were dull with pain, and the flames on his wings flickered in and out of life.

"Suzaku!" Aki murmured, surprised at seeing the bird.

"That means that Nodoka must be near by!" Kishun said quickly, but fell silent when Suzaku approached them and collapsed into Aki's arms. "Hey...what's wrong with him? Is he hurt?"

"Looks like it," Shuro said, narrowing her eyes.

"Suzaku," Aki whispered to the phoenix. "What are you doing here?"

He lifted his head with some difficulty and stared at her. After a moment, he took to the air and flew steadily to the direction he had come from. He stopped, flew back to them, then repeated the action.

"He wants us to follow him, I think," Inami pointed out, frowning slightly.

"Okay...but I'm still wondering where Nodoka is," Kishun mumbled, looking around with narrowed eyes.

"That doesn't matter right now!" Shuro said irritably. She turned to face Aki desperately. "Aki, we're going to follow Suzaku...right!?"

"..." Aki sighed and brushed her hair from her green eyes. "Fine, let's go you lot!" She turned and hurried after Suzaku. Shuro smiled and hurried after her, Inami at her heels.

"I swear..." Kishun shook his head before following.

They tailed Suzaku for about two miles, having to stop every few minutes to catch their breath. "T-this is ridiculous-" Huffed Kishun angrily. "D-doing all this...A-Aki...w-why are we d-doing this!?"

"Cuz I said s-so," She hissed, straightening up and hurrying after Suzaku once more. They continued running, crying at the phoenix every now and again, asking him if it was much further. He just let out a small song and continued to soar in an endless direction.

Finally, Suzaku vanished into a group of trees that led to a path. Aki and Kishun dropped to their knees, both gasping for breath. Shuro leaned against a tree while Inami stayed on her feet, hands over her chest.

"D-damn it..." Kishun moaned. "W-where the hell are we!?"

"A f-forest..."

"NO DIP!!!"

"But..." Inami looked around, her blue eyes wide. "It looks like we closer to Kirigakure now, doesn't it?"

The others looked around and murmured their agreement.

"Where'd Suzaku go?" Shuro hurried into the trees where Suzaku had vanished. It was silent for a moment, then her scream broke through the afternoon quiet.

"Shuro!" Aki turned and leaped into the bushes, Inami and Kishun right behind her. They found themselves on a trail that led probably to Kitigakure. They also spotted Shuro racing towards a figure in the distance. Aki frowned, got a little closer, then froze, her green eyes stretching so wide, she thought her eyelids would rip.

Lying on the ground, limp as still as if he were dead, was Nodoka. His midnight hair fell gently into his handsome, place face which was stained with blood, gashes and bruises. A small puddle of crimson had formed around him, which almost matched the shade of Suzaku's feathers. He looked like he had been dragged through hell and back...and he almost looked like he was dead. It was only the faint rise and fall of his chest that assured Aki he was still alive.

She was pulled from her thoughts as Inami let out a terrified shriek and Kishun gagged. She realized that Shuro was kneeling beside Nodoka, crying and trying to coax him out of unconsciousness. Her instincts kicked in.

"Kishun!" She barked, "Set up the tents, right now! Inami, go find a river and get me some father...use some cloths, leaves...anything that'll hold water!" She approached Shuro and placed a steady hand on her thin shoulder. "Shuro, listen to me...I need you to help Kishun set the tents up. We're going to help him, okay? He's a Jewel, just like me...so even if I hate him, I can't let him die," She smiled.

Shuro stared at her for a moment, before nodding. She brushed the tears from her green eyes and leaped to her feet, running over to help the reluctant Kishun set up the tents.

Aki knelt beside Nodoka and lowered her hear to his chest. She listened for a moment, until she found his faint, but still alive heartbeat. Maybe internal bleeding...She examined the gashes on his face, eyes narrowed.

"Was he attacked by robbers...?" She mumbled to herself. "Maybe he..."

Suzaku let out a shrill cry.

Aki looked up at him. "I'm taking care of him, Suzaku..." Aki said reassuringly. "Don't worry...he's going to be fine, yeah? Go take care of your own wounds."

He stared at her defiantly.

There was a sudden flash of blue and Seiyru appeared beside Aki. She flapped her wings and let out a small twittering sound before landing beside Suzaku. She pushed her snout into his feather's comfortingly.

"Aki-chan!" Inami came running up to them, some things in her arms. "I met a merchant on the road...and he gave me these free of charge! Said I might need them around here," She held out some bandages and medicine.

"What luck!" Aki gasped, grinning. "Just what we needed to! Good work, Inami."

The younger girl smiled weekly before looking at Nodoka. She had to swallow down tears and forced herself to look back at her friend. "Where should I put these?"

"Put them in the tent that Kishun and Shuro are setting up," She told her. "After that, tell Kishun to get over here. I can't lift Nodoka into the tent on my own."

Inami nodded and ran off towards Kishun.

Aki looked back down at Nodoka and sighed. "When you wake up, you'd better thank me," She mumbled. "I don't have to be doing this, you know. A smart person would of just left you behind to rot, but..." As she spoke the last word, Kishun approached her.

Grudgingly, he helped Aki lift Nodoka up and carry him over to the tent. Once they were inside, they sat him down gently and Aki motioned for Kishun to be quiet.

She listened carefully to Nodoka's ragged breathing, which was coming out sounding like a wheeze sort of.

"I need some water," Aki told Kishun.

He nodded and left the tent to get the water Inami had gathered.

Aki looked down at Nodoka and frowned. "I swear....Bending over him, she carefully removed his shirt and began to wrap the bandages around his chest. Back in Tenkataihei she had been trained in everything...battle and healing. She was especially good at bandages. She paused every now and again to move his body as carefully as she could to continue wrapping. She had to admit...he was well built, Nodoka. He had muscles, a broad chest, and wide shoulders....not like Kishun, who was thin as a noddle. She paused, staring at him.

Shaking her head, she continued treating his wounds, rubbing medicine on his cuts to prevent infection. When she was done, she pulled a blanket over him. Soon after that, Kishun came back with some water.

"Thanks," She said, smiling as he sat down next to her. She used the cup Kishun had given her, and placed it near Nodoka's lips. When he didn't drink she frowned. "Kishun," She said, sit behind him and hold up his head...carefully."

Kishun looked less then pleased, but did what she said. He lifted up the boy's head, and when he did, Aki tipped the water into his lips. She placed her hand over his mouth as Kishun tilted his head back, giving him no choice but to swallow.

"That should help him," Aki said, nodding. She grabbed some bandages and dipped them in water, before folding them up and placing them on his forehead. "In case of a fever...cause he feels a little hot," Aki said with a smile.

Her friend frowned. "Once he wakes up, we're kicking him out."

"Once he's healed," She corrected him, watching the water stream down his cheeks. When his shimmering black hair got wet...it became sort of curly.

"Peh..." Kishun narrowed his eyes and left the tent, muttering to himself.

"Odd ball..." Aki sighed and looked down at Nodoka, thinking.

* * *

_"Gaara?"_

_The Kazekage looked up from the paper he was filling out to see his...well....girlfriend, Hinata, peeking in the door. He dropped his pen, picked it up again and cleared his throat. "What is it, Hinata?"_

_She smiled tentatively and entered the room, shutting the door behind her. Only just a few days ago, she had come here, all the way from Konoha and had nearly died, and had confessed her love for him...and vice versa. Things were very awkward right now, but..._

_"I..." Hinata blushed. "I-I just wanted to see you...a-and maybe...t-talk a bit...?"_

_Gaara blinked. He hesitated, before getting to his feet and scratching the back of his neck. "D'you want some tea? Temari dropped some off a little bit ago-"_

_"Yes, thank you!" Hinata smiled._

_He attempted to do so in turn, but it turned out to be a sort of grimace. He turned to the table where Temari left the tea, mentally kicking himself, and poured some into two cups. He handed one to Hinata and sat back down behind his desk. She sat down on the couch in his office and stared at him over the steam from her cup._

_"Kankuro and Temari...Treat you like a part of the family already," He said quietly, taking a sip of tea. "In fact, the whole village has taken a liking to you."_

_"I hope that's a good thing," She said, laughing._

_Gaara watched her and finally managed a tiny smile. "You really are beautiful..." He murmured._

_Her face turned crimson. "W-w-w-"_

_He felt his own face burn and quickly looked back at his cup. "I'm sorry..." he mumbled. "Thinking out loud..."_

_She stared at him for a moment and giggled. "I actually like it when you think out loud...it's better then keeping everything to yourself."_

_"Mm..." He closed his eyes for a moment. "Once we get back to Konoha..." He whispered._

_"What was that?"_

_He looked away. "No...never mind."_

_"...." She placed her cup down on the table and got to her feet. She walked over to Gaara, grapped his face gently in her hands, and kissed him. _

_He was surprised at first, but after a moment, kissed her back, placing his hand on the back of her head and stroking her hair gently. When they finally broke apart, their noses only inches from each other and their forehead touching, Gaara let out a small sound mixed between a laugh and a sigh. _

_"What was that for?" he asked. _

_"I just wanted to let you know...when the time's right, tell me whatever you just, almost said." She smiled. _

_He sighed and smiled as well. "Yeah...I promise."_

_She blushed, and kissed him again..._

* * *

Gaara opened his eyes, blinking as the moonlight hit him. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up with a small sigh. He frowned as he realized it had all just been a memory. Shaking his head and brushing his red bangs back, he glanced to his side.

Hinata was sleeping right next to him, her face for once, peaceful, her long violet hair sprawled out around her like a purple river. He lowered his eyes and knelt down a bit, brushing his lips against hers faintly.

"You really love her, don't you?"

Gaara looked up to see Fuuhaizu sitting not to far away, staring over at them.

"Mm-hm..." Gaara sat up, stretching as he did so.

"..." Fuuhaizu frowned. "is it really that painful loosing your daughter?"

"Indefinitely...." Gaara whispered. He got to his feet, walked over and sat beside Fuuhaizu, as not to wake Hinata up. "It's been hard on our whole family...Hinata's and mine. Plus our son Michiru...He's one of the most effected, but he puts on a smile and tries to hide it...and keeps working to fight against the war..." He sighed.

Fuuhaizu looked up at the moon. "What would you do if you ever found out that your daughter was alive?" He murmured.

Gaara looked at him incredulously, but had a thoughtful look in his green eyes. "Probably...cry," He let out a small scoff as he said this. "And that's saying something...coming from me. Although...that's impossible."

_No it's not...she's alive. I raised her. I stole the joy of raising your daughter away from you...I feel guilty...but I can't tell you she's alive...you'll steal her from me...won't you? _He nodded.

"But," Gaara sighed and glanced over at Hinata, who was shuffling beneath her blanket. "...I have others to fret about right now," He walked over to Hinata and pulled the blanket up a bit, so it covered her voice dropped to a whisper. "Do you have a family?"

"Y-yes...in a manner of speaking-"

"We'd better get some sleep," Gaara interrupted. "I want to leave early tomorrow."

"Y-yeah..." Fuuhaizu watched as Gaara lay back down beside Hinata, pulling his cover over himself. He could tell, even though the Kazekage had his eyes closed, he was still awake, and thinking. Fuuhaizu was lost in thought as well...

* * *

**Yaaaaaay! Some people got it right! Suzaku went to get Aki and the gang. Aki...even if she hates someone, she can't just let them die. It's not like her...I think it's the Hinata side of her blood. She helped him despite the fact he's always trying to kill her...But what will happen when Nodo-kun wakes up? Oh...who knows. But it'll be good. I liked doing the Gaahina flashback. It would've happened somewhere in the Violet rose, between chapters twenty five and twenty six. I missed making those two all lovey dovey, so yeah. I had to do it. Since this is the last installment of the GAAHINA trilogy, there will be a lot of Gaahina later on this story, when Hinata's better. Poor Gaara....he really misses Hinata the way she used to be. And Fuuhaizu...seems like he's learning a bit more about their pain, and feeling some guilt...hawhaw haw. SO, SEE JOO NEXT CHAPTA!!!!! :D  
**


	22. Silently Watching

**Haaaaaa....ANIME CENTRAL 2009 WAS SOOOOOOO MUCH FUUUUUN!!!! I made lotsa new friends, and had a lotta fun! I bought a yaoi paddle, but they banned them so I had to take it up to my room...but before I could, a Sakura stole it and started chasing a Hidan with it, then I got attacked with it by a Sasori. Why attack the Dei-Dei? The Naruto photo shoot was also a lot of fun, especially the Tobi's that were there this year/ I buttraped one....yup. In the DeiTobi shoot. XDDD Poor Sakura got an assload of boos when she went up for pictures, so did Narusaku. THEY DIDN'T EVEN DO GAAHINA!!!! D= WAAAAAAAH!!!! but the Jirayas were funny. There was a really GOOD Tsunade there, and I got a shot of Jiraya grabbing in her direction. XDDD I even got a Naruto video game that's only out in Japan, and I love love LOVE it!!! OMG do you guys know about "Snake in a box?" Well, I met "Tobi in a box." He was a Tobi who walked around with a bow, holding an exclamation point above his head. He kept alerting me. -...-....Then, while waiting for the dealers hall to open, I put him in the box and was trying to sell him for a box of pockey. "His real name was Dan, btw." Someone almost bought him, but then backed out at the last minute...here's what happened. **

**Dan: DOES THAT MEAN I GET TO STAY WITH DEIDARA-SAMA!??!?!?**

**Random person: -nods-**

**Dan: YAAAAAAY!!! -glomps me-**

**Me: Ugha....**

**We walked around together and both brought those wooden practice swords. Then we went to the back of the dealers hall and had a sword fight. I won, of course. 3 if you see the video on youtube, let me know cuz I think someone recorded us.  
**

**

* * *

**

_What had happened...? Oh yeah...Tokijin's gang...they attacked me...I remember now...Bur then what happened? Am I dead?_ Nodoka opened his eyes slowly, blinking, realizing the black lines in his vision site were his bangs. He hurt so much though, he couldn't lift his hand to brush them away. _Is death this painful...? _He thought with a frown. Taking a deep, shuttering breath (Which REALLY hurt) He began to look around, turning his aching head ever so slightly, only to realize that he was in a cream colored tent. He stared at the canopy for a moment, confused as to why he was in a tent, and not crumpled on the ground where the Yakuza had left him, bleeding from every inch of his body. He was about to try and sit up, when he herd a light cascade of voices. He strained his trained ears to listen.

"I still don't like this!" An odly familiar voice grunted. The owner of the unpleasant tone sounded like he was pacing not to far away. "When he wakes up, he's probably going to kill us all!"

"He wouldn't do that..." Whispered another voice. It was on the tip of Nodoka's tongue who owned that voice...He hadn't herd it in a loooong time.

"Everyone gets hurt, Kishun. He may work for Kabuto, but he's still a human." This one hit him like a pile of bricks. _The Jewel of Seiyru!!!! _He gasped mentally, his already pained body tensing. What was SHE doing here? The other voice he had picked out as her friend, Kishun. He hadn't herd that pink haired girl yet, and as for the fourth voice...oh god damn it all...who was it?

"I think we did the right thing." Ah, there was the pink haired girl.

"I still say when he wakes up, we should ditch him!" Damn blond moron....

"Kishun!" Aki's voice was coarse and firm. "He's a Jewel, remember, you idiot! Maybe us saving him will give us a chance of turning him over to our side-"

"HA! I doubt it."

_....What?_ Nodoka blinked slowly. Did I hear that right? _Turn me over to THEIR side...?_ He stared blankly at the top of the tent, his gray eyes narrowing every few seconds that passed. Go to their side...huh...?

"I'm going to go and check on him," Said that irritably familiar voice that he couldn't pin a face to.

He stayed where he was, eyes narrowed, staring at the opening to the tent.

When the flaps were pushed aside, the face finally clicked into his mind.

"Shuro!" He gasped in a hoarse, misused voice.

"Nodoka!" Shuro, his cousin, beamed at him. "You're finally awake! I thought you were in acoma or something!"

"..." He was silent. He didn't know what to say to her...

"Guys, he's awake!" She called over her shoulder. There was the sound of footsteps, and Aki was the first to poke her head into the tent.

The sun was shining behind her, making her violet hair darker then it actually was. He green eyes remained brilliant in the darkness though, and despite the mistrust in them, she forced herself to smile weakly at him. "Though you had died." She said with attempted kindness.

There was a panicked sound from outside and Aki withdrew her head to let the pink haired girl, Inami, look inside.

She had a relieved look on her face when her blue eyes met his gray ones. She gave him a breathless smile, her cheeks a fair shade of pink. Nodoka blinked.

Outside of the tent, Aki mumbled something and got a heated response form Kishun.

"Anyhow, you're really lucky," Aki said, sticking her head in above Inami's and giving Nodoka a firm look that neither of the other two saw. "If Suzaku hadn't found us in time-"

"Is Suzaku alright!?" They all stared at him, surprised at the anxiety in his voice.

"Ah-" Nodoka turned his head to hide the faint pink on his cheeks. "Those Yakuza beat him up to, so..." He mumbled the words so they were almost inaudible.

"He's fine," Shuro said, smiling at her cousin. "He went out for a fly with Seiyru."

"...." Nodoka looked back at them, frowning slightly.

"Aki-chan was the one who treated all of your wounds!" Shuro said brightly, smiling at him.

"A-Shuro!" Aki gave her a light tap on the head, her face pink. "I just helped him because he's a Jewel!"

"You keep saying that..."

At her words, Nodoka sat up, but immediately had to lay back down, gasping and gripping his side.

"Aaah, don't get up!" Aki said quickly, kneeling down beside him and Shuro. "You broke a couple ribs, so you shouldn't be moving around that much! You're really lucky I know medical procedures."

"No...I've spent to much time slacking off. I need to report to Kabuto-sama-" He began to sit up again-

"Now you just get your ass back down!" Aki snarled, surprising them all. She placed her hands on her hips and spoke with attitude, her voice scolding and tough, like a mother that was punishing her child. "I didn't work for hours and hours patching you up just so you can get up and hurt yourself again! If you WANT to die, by all means, go ahead and try it, but I'm not letting you set foot outside this tent until you're all healed up, you got me!? Then you can go prancing to your precious Kabuto-sama!" She turned angrily on her heal and stomped off, ranting even when she was a distance from the tent.

Inami looked at Nodoka, waved, then hurried after her friend.

"...Aki-chan worked really hard to save your life," Shuro said quietly. "You could of at least shown some thanks."

"Why would I show thanks to my enemy...?"

Her dark green eyes showed a tint of anger at his words. "She saved you life, Nodoka! None of know anything about medics except for Aki! If she hadn't been around, you would of died!"

"..." He looked away. "Maybe that would of been best."

"....." Shuro shook her head. She turned and left the tent to find Aki.

Nodoka sighed slightly and rolled over under the blankets, his eyes narrowed on the ground. "Can't even beat a damned Yakuza..." He mumbled, resting his arm over his forehead and sighing again. "Can't even...thank that idiot girl..." He added in a growl.

".....Damn it."

* * *

"GAARA! Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara!" The redhead was nearly knocked over as Naruto burst from the Hokage building and tackled him, wrapping him in a tight embrace. "Du~de, it's been too long like, five years!" He released Gaara and beamed at him. "Damn, you're starting to get OLD!"

"So are you," Gaara said teasingly, releasing a small smile and clapping his friend on the back.

"Hinata, it's good to see you again," Sakura said, coming out behind Naruto and grabbing the violet woman's hands. "I hope you've been well?"

She said nothing, but her clear eyes revealed her mild joy at being home.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked, spying Fuuhaizu and smiling.

Fuuhaizu blushed and looked down, frowning.

"His name's Fuuhaizu," Gaara told him. "We ran into him on the way here...he was lost, so we let him come with us to the village."

"Sight seeing, then?"

Fuuhaizu paused, but nodded.

"Well, I hope you enjoy the village, then." Naruto smiled at him.

"Where's Tsuke?" Gaara asked, looking back at Naruto.

"She's on a mission in Otogakure," Naruto explained. "I'm a little jealous...I miss Rei and the others."

Gaara couldn't help but nodd.

"Anyway, you guys are staying at our best hotel in the village, with free access to the hot springs," Naruto glanced at Hinata. "If you need anything else, just call, kay?" He winked, smiling.

"Thank you, Naruto," Gaara sighed. "I'm hoping that being back home will help her..." He frowned and tossed her a look. "Michiru, the village...**I **need the old Hinata back..."

"You'll get her back," Naruto said bracingly.

"I hope."

* * *

It was driving him CRAZY...Fuuhaizu paced back and fourth in his hotel room, nervously biting his thumb nail. He was torn between doing the right thing and telling Gaara his daughter was alive, and keeping Aki, the girl he had grown to love like a daughter, in his life.

"Oh god..." He sat down on the bed, clutching his head. "I don't know what to do anymore..." He whispered. "Aki..."

There was a knock on the door.

He jumped. "C-come in."

The door opened and Gaara walked in. Fuuhaizu mentally groaned.

"How are you liking Konoha?" Gaara asked kindly, making his way into the room and standing before the younger redhead.

"I-It's great!" Fuuhaizu lied through a forced smile.

"....I'm glad..." Gaara took a calming breath and also faked a smile.

Fuuhaizu felt a strange pang in his chest. _Kazekage-san...I'm sorry._

_

* * *

_

Yuki sighed as she gazed out of the window, her teal eyes distant and blurred. She was so out of it, she didn't even notice Shikaru coming up behind her. Only when he dug his small fingers into her sides did she yelp and whip around to face him. "Shi-Shikaru!" She gasped, angry. "What was that for!?"

"I was bored," He expressed mildly, with a michivious smirk. He sat down by the window beside her, his green eyes curious. "What're you thinking about, Onee-chan?"

"That's none of your business."

"I'm your little brother. Of course it is."

"Well, I'm not telling you!"

"...." He gave her a soild frown that made him look incredibly like their mother. "I sometimes wish I was a Yamanaka...then I could find out on my own..." He smirked at her.

"I swear..." Yuki rolled her eyes and turned back to the window, watching the sand being jerked about by the strong wind. "Hey...why aren't you with your team?"

"Mizuki-sensei," His voice was sour, "Gave us the day off. Ayatsuri went home to work with her puppets and Urin decided to go on patrol with Amagumo-san," He sighed and rested his chin on his fist. "I have noooothing to doooo~" He looked at her pitifully.

"...." Yuki was about to say something, when there was a knock on the door. She got to her feet and opened the door, before blinking in surprise. "Oh...Suzuku-kun."

The young Uchiha smiled at her, his blue eyes shy. "Good afternoon, Yuki-san."

She smiled, "Shikaru, here's something for you to do!"

"Huh?"

Looking back at Suzuku, she said; "Suzuku-kun, why don't you hang out with my little brother for a bit? I bet you having nothing to do either!" She smiled sweetly, hiding how excited she was at beign rid of both of them.

"..." Suzuku looked slightly disappointed, like that wasn't what he had expected her to say. "I...um..."

"k'Let's go," Shikaru walked up to Suzuku and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Girl's need their alone time," He told him quietly. "Just handle it like a man, and I'll get you a date with her."

He laughed as Suzuku turned beat red and went a bit limp.

Yuki shut the door once they had left and sighed heavily. "Thank god for that," She brushed her snow-shaded bangs from her pale face and plopped down on the couch, yawning. "It really is a boring day..." She whispered, closing her eyes.

She paused, looking out of the window. "I wonder what Okojo-san isn doing..." She said longingly, her eyes blank.

* * *

"Things are getting good..." The girl that sat in the tour smirked out of her window, her teal hair falling into her eyes. She chuckled to herself and crossed her legs. "It is almost like watching a movie..."

"Sennin-sama...."

The girl, Sennin, looked up blankly as a black haired woman entered. She bowed deeply before looking up, her green eyes calm, but her shivering revealed how terrified she really was.

"What is it?" Sennin asked, observing a strand of her hair with mild interest.

"W...we've located the pink haired girl, as well as two of the Jewels-"

"WHAT!?" Sennin leaped to her feet, her nearly white eyes flowing with excitement. "You've found two of them!? Forget the other girl...who are they!?"

"One is an orphan that goes by the name of Aki...the Jewel of Seiyru. The other is one of Kabuto's underlings, and the Lord of the Land of Fallen Leaves son. The Jewel of Suzaku."

"Perfect...Perfect..." Sennin smiled and bit her thumb nail. "This is just perfect!" Seiyru and Suzaku, together...huh? What about Byakko and Genbu?"

"We have yet to locate them."

"Well then hurry up, damn it!" Sennin roared, her eyes flashing in the darkness.

"Y-yes ma-am!" The woman bowed before rushing out, shutting the door behind her with a sharp _snap!_

"...." Sennin stood there in silence, her eyes narrowed. "Suzaku and Seiyru, eh...?" She blinked very slowly, before smiling. "Can't wait to see how THIS works out..."

* * *

**NODOKA'S A JERK GAWRSH!!!!! . JEEZ can you be any more of a bastard, dude!? She saved you life....garsh. Kishun...Nodoka doesn't really like Kishun that much. ((I don't either but oh well XDDD)) Gaara Hinata and Fuuhaizu arrive in Konoha and Naruto is jubilent to see Gaara again...uhm...Fuuhaizu is astill thinking about Aki and Gaara, and he feels really bads. You can tell. Poor Fuu-san. Okay...so Suzuku and Shikaru are "friends" in a certain context of the word. Yuki's thinking about a certain someooooone. -winks- Okay, so the girl with the god complex is named "Sennin" and she's a....well, she's a bitch. That's as blunt as I can put it, really. X.x OMG off topic here, but I've just become OBSESSED with a new book! ((It came out in 2005 but whatev. I'm slow)) It's called, "Maximum Ride". My best friend got the manga version and showed it to me, so I decided to read it, and I LOVE IT!!!! I LOVE FANG! I LOVE MAX! I LOVE IGGY!!!! I LOVE NUDGE!!!!!! I LOVE GAZZY!!!! I HATE ANGEL!!!! GO FAX FOREVER!!!!!!! LOOOOOOOOOOVE IT! It's so funny and good..."Fang is the ever silent and cool type, like a drone...Fang of nine...Fang2d2." XDDDDD  
**


	23. Wind VS Ice

**Genotype, phenotype, allele, genetics, hybrid, purebred, hybrid, bujujuujujujujujujujujuju...... GAAAAAH!!! I've been studying SSSOOOOOOO hard for my end of the year science test, and my head hurts like hell. I'm watching Lord of the rings....lol....LEGOLAAAAS!!! KYAAAAAA!!!! ARAGON!!!KYAAAAAAA!!!!! -sighs- but Clerks 2 is right...mostly all they do in that game is walk...but walking is sexy. Especially when you have a tight buttox like Legolas and Aragon do. XDDD "They're taking the hobbits to Isengaud!!!" Because we all known that singing elves are pwnsooooooome. I remember when the LOTR exibit came to the musuem here at Indy, and we saw some wax dead bodies...it looked so real we thought it would jump and go, "HIYA BABAH!!!!"....yeah. WE saw the costume for Saruon, and it creeped us out...also saw some Orc costumes. And there was a giant tree in the back of the room...and hen we saw the ACTUAL ONE RING FROM THE ACTUAL MOVIE. ONE RING TO RULE THEM ALL ONE RING TO FIND THEM. ONE RING TO SOMETHING THEM ALL, AND IN THE DARKNESS SMITE THEM!!!!! Yeah, I'm a nerd.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Haaaaa~" Misoka leaned to his left and found himself falling off the couch. "Oooow," He complained. His strawberry blond, tasseled hair fell into his sightless blue eyes as he lay, head on the floor, legs in the air. "That hurt..." He mumbled, kicking his legs around so he fell onto his back. He sat up painfully, scratching his head. "Ow," He said again, glaring sightlessly at the ground.

_That's the one thing about being blind_! He thought sourly. _Even when I'm awake I can't tell when I'm falling off the couch!_

"Misoka?" A young girl with tan skin and bright blue eyes peeked in, her gaze curious. "Are you okay? I herd you fall and mumbling."

"I'm fine, Kisuchi-chan," Misoka smiled in her direction. "Just took a little tumble."

The girl, Kisuchi, smiled and turned back to the kitchen, where she was preparing breakfast. "Mmmm, smells good!" Misoka complimented as he walked inside, hands stuffed into his pockets. He leaned his head over her shoulder and sniffed deeply. "Aaaah, sweet senfoni of smells!"

Kisuchi smacked him lightly on the face with a fork. "Find the table and sit down," She told him. "It's almost ready."

He nodded, reached out his long, thin arms and finally found the table. He listened to the scraping of his chair before sitting down, pleased with himself. _Hey, I didn't run into the table this time!_ He cheered silently.

"There you go," Kisuchi sat a plate of eggs in front of him, and he groaned in pleasure.

"I love, love, LOVE you," He moaned, digging in.

She rolled her eyes. "You love, love, LOVE my cooking."

"True."

She couldn't help but smiled as she leaned her elbow on the older boy's shoulder. "Hey, it finally stopped raining. Did you notice?" He mouth was too full to answer. She glanced at the window, blue eyes distant. "I think I'll go find my brother soon."

Misato gagged and swallowed his eggs, coughing a few times. "HUH!?" He gasped, swinging around to stare pointlessly at her. (His eyes ended up meeting her neck) "Your brother? But he's been missing for what...since you were one? You guys are from another continent, don't forget. You're an illegal alien."

Kisuchi huffed and brushed her dark, rowan shaded hair from her pale blue eyes. "So? I WANT to see my brother again, even if I had only seen him once," Her already heavily accented voice was filled with light anger.

"..." Misoka sighed and touched a headband on the counter lightly. "Kisuchi-chan...when my parents, may they rest in peace, took you in, it was to ensure that no one found out you're NOT from the five lands. Amegakure is a place that is quickly becoming unsafe...Like we planned, we need to leave the village for Konoha, remember? No going off looking for long lost brothers that might not even exist anymore."

She frowned, wincing. "I...I know, but..."

"Consider yourself lucky." He added quickly. "As an Amegakure nin, I have free access to travel between the lands. If I wasn't with you, you'd be deported in no time."

"I know, I know, I know," Kisuchi raised her hands and began to shake her head fervently. "Just drop it! Forget I said anything!" She turned on her heel and walked out of the room, her red hair flying behind her.

Misoka sighed deeply and looked blindly at the table. "I like eggs," he mumbled, poking them with his fork.

* * *

"I. Don't. Trust. Him." Kishun said each word with mounting frustration until he was about ready to rip his sandy colored hair out. "GAH!" He cried, shaking his head this way and that. "I HATE THAT GUY!!!"

"Why?" Shuro asked, surprised at his outburst.

"Haven't you ever read romance books?" He complained, resting his elbows on his knees and glaring at the tent where Nodoka was. "The female lead ALWAYS falls for the handsome, silent guy who seems to be evil at first but then goes good. It's a plot. A plot I tell you!"

"..." Shuro stared at him, her green eyes wide. "I think you're taking this too seriously," He murmured.

"Am not!"

"I don't think Aki's going to fall for Nodoka," Shuro concluded, brushing her hair back from her pretty face. "I mean...she hates him. The only reason she saved him was because he's a Jewel, just like her, and she needs him to stay alive for him to be any benefit to her. And besides...I think Nodoka already has an admirer."

"Who?" Kishun blinked.

She just smirked.

"WHO!?"

"Find out on your own!" Shuro got to her feet and waved her hands dismissively in his direction. "It's not my place to be a love guru, (Seeing as how I've never experienced love myself) so I want you to discover everything on your own. Use your brain, Kishun. I think there's one up there somewhere, yeah?"

He blushed and glared at her.

Shuro smiled and walked over to the tent to find Aki was redressing Nodoka's bandages.

"OW!" Nodoka winced and tossed Aki an indignant glare. "Can't you be any gentler!?" He snapped, his anger growing.

Aki gave him a look, before smirking. Purposely, she tugged extra hard on the bandages, making him yelp. She couldn't hold back a loud laugh. "So much for Mr. High and Mighty!" She giggled.

"You little-" But Nodoka bit back his insult, knowing that if he did, he'd be without dinner tonight.

"There...All done," Aki finished dressing his injuries and sighed. "You heal fast," He said quietly.

"Hmph," He turned his head, scowling.

"....Inami's making dinner tonight. She said she'll being you a bite to eat once she makes it," getting to her feet, Aki left the tent and the silent Nodoka. She sighed deeply as she ran into Kishun, who looked angry. "What's your deal?" She asked as she approached him.

"N-nothing," He mumbled, cheeks pink.

Aki blinked, but nodded. "Whatever you say. I-"

"AKI-CHAN!"

They both looked around to see Inami racing up to them, her face panicked. She slammed into Kishun, almost knocking him over.

"What's wrong?" Aki asked, grabbing Inami's arm to keep her from tumbling over.

"S-shinobi-" Inami panted. "I-I didn't mean to...I was gathering food for tonight, t-then they saw me-"

"What village?" Aki asked, her heart beating quickly.

"Sunagakure, it looked like."

"Kay, you guys stay here!" Aki ran over to Nodoka's tent. The young man was staring out, his eyes wide. "Just stay in there," She said, grabbing a cloak. She pulled it on, yanking on the hood to hide her face.

"Why're you doing that?" Kishun asked, staeing at her with curious eyes.

Aki gave him a polker face. "I don't want them to see my face. If they do, they'll put up wanted posters."

"Not as if there aren't already some around..."

"Shut up, Nodoka!" Aki growled. She seccurred the hood before raising her hand. "Seiyru!"

The blue dragon appeared, stretching her wings. Suzaku looked up from where he was perched, his crimson eyes curious. "Stay hidden, and keep an eye on this fool," Aki said strictly, pointing at Nodoka before hurrying off towards the direction where Inami had come from.

She leaped over a fallen log and into a large clearing. Freezing, she was sure that she herd voices. She crouched down low, Seiyru fluttering beside her.

"Which way now, Temari?"

"Eeeeh...Not sure."

Only when she herd the voices inches from her did Aki leap from the bushes, her green eyes narrowed beneath the hood. The people in front of her were...different then she'd ever seen. The woman, who seemed to be the eldest in the group, was staring at her with wide, dark green eyes. Her dirty blond hair was tied into four ponytails, and she had a sunagakure headband on over her forehead. The man beside her looked a bit younger and had dark gray hair in a ponytail with amber eyes. The third person was wearing all black. His eyes were such a dark shade of green that they looked black, and he had odd purple makeup on and large...mummies on his back.

"Who are you?" The blond woman asked in surprise.

"Get away from here!" Aki snapped, standing her ground against the three ninja. "This is no place for Shinobi!"

"We said, 'who are you!?'" Snapped the man with the purple makeup on.

"Your enemy!" Aki leaped towards the woman, kicking out with all of her force. The woman whipped out a large metal fan and blocked her kick.

"Why are you attacking us!?" She asked angrily. "We've done nothing to you!"

"Tch!" Aki skipped backwards, bangs flying in her face. "Just get out of this area and I'll leave you be!"

"Fraid we can't do that, kiddo," The purple faced man said quietly. "We have information that a Tenkataihei base is around here somewhere...why don't we take you back to Sunagakure? You'd be much safer ther-"

"Like hell!" Aki's hand met a rock and she tossed it at him.

He barely dodged, eyes wide.

"Okay, that's it!" The woman hissed. "I'm getting pissed off now!" She snapped open the large fan, her eyes narrowed furiously.

The man with the ponytail sighed miserably.

"Bring it on, ya old bag!"

"OLD BAG!" The woman's eyes twitched and she raised her fan. "Take...THIS!" She lashed out with her fan, causing a huge gust of wind to fly at Aki.

"GAH!" Aki raised her hands right as Seiyru lifted her wings. There was a bright flash and a wall of water protected her from the wing. "Wah-" She blinked. "Seiyru, you do that?" The draogn squeaked happily.

"I dunno what Jutsu that is, but it won't help you!" The woman raised her fan again. "Kama-"

"Enough of this!"

_Kage mane no jutsu!_

Aki froze to the spot, gasping. She forced herself to look down to see that her shadow was connected to the man with the ponytail's. "W-what the hell!?"

"That's enough fighting," The man said with a smirk. "Temari, you don't want to take a head off, and you," He looked at Aki smiling. "Let's just go on and see who you are, okay?"

"N-no!" Aki bit her lip, her body shaking as she tried to move.

The man walked forward, and she found herself moving on her own. _Damn it...damn it damn it damn it! _She closed her eyes as the man reached her. Her whole body was shivering as he reached out to pull down her hood-

Just then someone grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the man's jutsu and away from his hand. She fell hard against the person who had grabbed her, accidentily elbowing him in the stomach.

"OUCH!" Nodoka winced, almost falling over.

"Sorry!" Aki gasped, turning to see that his side wound was bleeding again. "I-...wait...What are YOU doing here!? I told you not to move or else you'd open up your injuries!!!"

"Shows how much I listen to YOU," he said coolly. He gave the shinobi a dirty look, his face pale.

Aki frowned. She grabbed his arm and looped it over her shoulder. She glanced at the shinobi over her shoulder. "See ya!" She said, hurrying back to the forest. "SEIYRU!" She called over her shoulder. Her hood slipped off slightly, but she quickly jerked her head, tossing it back on. The small dragon raised her wings, let out a shriek, and ice burst fourth, like a barrier, blocking the shinobi from falling them.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Aki gasped as Seiyru joined her again.

The dragon gave her a smug look.

"Gah-" Nodoka coughed, blood spilling from his trembling lips.

"Oh shit...hang on," Aki ran faster, pulling as much as the older boy's weight as she could. _He's heavier then he looks_...she thought sourly, taking note of his thin frame. "Kishun! Inami! Shuro! Guys, help out!" She cried in the direction of the camp. She felt a wave of relife wash over her as Kishun and Shuro burst from the bushes. Kishun looked angry for a moment before he ran over to help.

"Nodoka!" Gasped Shuro, grabbing her cousin's other arm.

"What happened-" Kishun began.

"Why weren't you keeping an eye on this wanker!?" Aki snapped, green eyes narrowed in his direction. She glanced at Nodoka, who was drifting between being awake and passing out. "Never mind."

She and Shuro hurried past Kishun, helping Nodoka back over to the tent.

"I told you to stay put!" Aki growled as she made him lay back down. She quickly untied his bandages, wincing at all of the blood. She grabbed the clean bandages and hurridly began to redress his wounds. "You could've died! I know I told you that your wounds were healing good, but you went and opened them up again, fool!"

"It's partially your fault too," He groaned, shifting to get more comfortable.

She blushed, remembering that she had been the one who elbowed him right in his wound. "Why'd you come to help me anyway?" She mumbled as Shuro looked up in amusement. "Thought you hated me?"

Nodoka was silent for a moment, before tossing his shoulders up slightly. "If I got captured by shinobi, do you know how deep I'd be in it with Kabuto-sama?"

Aki's face turned red and she felt the incredible urge to yank at his bandages again, but didn't. "Whatever." She grumbled.

She continued fixing up his wounds while Shuro sat, watching, dark green eyes intense.

"There," Aki tied the last bandage together, nodding slowly. "That should do it." She brushed her hands in mid air and got up to leave the tent.

Shuro was about to whisper to Nodoka, "Say thank you," but-

"Thank you."

Both girls looked in shock at Nodoka, but he quickly hid his eyes beneath his long bangs.

Aki stared at him for a moment, before smiling slightly. "Don't make me open them again!" She laughed to herself before walking back out to talk to Inami.

"...Hm," Shuro gave Nodoka a grin. "You two make a cute rival/true love relationship."

"Don't make me kill you."

* * *

"Well, that sucks," Shikamaru gazed at the huge wall of ice and ran his hand over that. "Cold...what was all that, anyway?"

"Dunno," Kankuro said, shrugging and raising his hands in a hopeless fasion.

Temari was glaring at the ice, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"You okay?" Shikamaru asked her.

"I thought...that girl..." Temari blinked a few times, trying to keep her face in her head. "When her hood slipped off, she looked like..." She fell silent, shaking her head in mild confusion.

"Should we find another way around?" Kankuro offered, motioning at the ice.

"They were probably just some frightened, helpless orphans," Shikamaru said dismissively, even though they were obviously NOT frightened, nor helpless. The girl who attacked them could fight pretty good. "Let's leave them be."

"Yeah," Kankuro saw sense in this and nodded. "We hav a mission to stick to, anyway. Let's go, Tem."

She continued to stare at the ice.

"Tem?"

"Yeah...fine," She turned on her heel and followed her husband and brother. "But I AM going to look into this more later..."

* * *

**Okaaaaay, so Misoka and Kisuchi are mildly important. They're mostly with Aki and the gang, but that's later, much later. I think......Kisuchi is more important then Misoka. ??? Uhm....Kishun is getting a little paranoid and starts ranting...XDD He's fun...everyone loves characters like him. Uhm....OMG Aki kinda had a fight with her aunt....but I made her hide her face....XDDD But yeah....Temari THOUGHT she saw....yup. Nodoka saved Aki KYAAAA!!! 0.0.....t-that doesn't mean anything, okay? It doesn't....TRUST ME IT DOES NOT!!!! Bu Nodoka said thank you, and that's a little scary coming from him....OH YAH THIS IS OFF TOPIC BUT I FIGURE DOUT HOW TO USE SCREEN TONE ON PHOTOSHOP!!!!! WHEEEEEE I IS SLOOOOOOW!!!!! -dies-  
**


	24. Assault on the Otokage

**I GOTS ME A C ON THE SCIENCE TEST, BOOM BABAH!!!!! Lol, it was funny today cuz I walked into another classroom to turn in some homework, and right when I walked in this guy fell over and I was like, "Boom baby." XDD Everyone just glared at me, then the door was REAAAAAl squeakie when I tried to close it...OH YEEEAAAAH!!! hehe, member my manga, Overcoming time and space? Volume one is finally done! It took four months to draw the whole thing, and six months to color it since I'm a lazy bumb. All in all it took ten months, two months short of a year, so it took me almost a year to get my first book done...now here comes the hard part....FINDING A PUBLUSHER!!!! TT...TT OH MY GOD U GUYS PLZ READ THIS, O0KAY!??!?? I had entered this junior Litterature contest, and at it, I read the chapter where Nodoka comes in, and I won first place!!! And then I read a chapter from my original story, "Chronicles of the Heart" and the guy running the whole thing told me that if I finished the book and got an editor and publisher, that I could be the next JK Rowling!!! I dunno if he was just being nice or whatev, but it felt pretty good to hear that...made me happy. ^.^ 333 if you wanna read, "Chronicles of the Heart", I'll be posting it on soon, this sites little sister, just for advertisement. My name on there is the same as on here, so look me up if you have an account on there. Okay now, a long chapter for your patience!!!! ^.^  
**

**

* * *

**

He was....intriguing...Interesting, for a better use of words. He was so quiet, and acted like the enemy, yet he had helped them on many occasions. Nodoka...he confused Inami deeply, but at the same time...

She blinked her large blue eyes, brow furrowed slightly. She glanced at the tent to see Shuro was talking to Nodoka again. She'd been so happy since he'd woken up, and they seemed very close for even cousins. They acted more like Brother and Sister, which was in itself, slightly funny.

Inami continued to stare for a moment before Nodoka caught her gaze and looked at her. She turned beat red and switched her eyes to her feet. _Gah! _She thought, embarrassed. _He saw me staring at him!!!!_

"Hey, Inami!"

She jumped again and looked around to see Aki.

"W-what is it, Aki-chan?" She asked, smiling at her friend.

"What's for dinner tonight?" Aki asked excitedly.

Inami smiled weakly. She was the one who made dinner every night. Shuro knew nothing about cooking, last time Kishun tried he'd almost set fire to Aki, and Aki just...well, she almost beat the crap out of a salad she TRIED (Emphasis on tried) to make.

"Maybe ramen," She said lightly. "If I can find some crabs down at the lake a few minutes away."

"Yes! Ramen's good!" Aki cried punching the air. "Yo! Shuro, Nodoka! Ramen's on the menu tonight!" She called in the direction of the tent.

Inami glanced over her shoulder. Shuro grinned and gave her a double thumbs up. Nodoka simply rolled his eyes.

"...." Inami swallowed and picked at her pants, not looking at Aki.

"Where's Kishun?" She asked curiously.

"I think he went for a walk."

"He better be careful," Aki said, more to herself. She placed her hands on her hips. "Once Nodoka heals up and goes on his own way, we should continue to Kirigakure...maybe Amegakure afterwords."

"Once he goes on his own way?" Inami looked up, surprised. "H-he's not going to stay with us?"

"That's not our choice, Inami," Aki said simply, giving her an odd look. "I can't MAKE him stay. Whether he stays with us or goes back to Kabuto...it's his decision. Even though one of the two may be INCREDIBLY STUPID!" She said the last part in a shout so he could hear her.

Inami looked at the tent to see Nodoka give Aki a sour glare.

She held back a small giggle, placing one hand over her mouth so Aki would not hear her and start getting defensive. When the older girl DID look at her, she just smiled.

"....I hope those shinboi don't come back," Aki added, stroking her chin and frowning. "I put Suzaku and Seiyru on watch, but...."

"If they do, we need to hurry up and get out of here," Inami said quietly.

"Yeah," Aki smiled at her. "Plus we have to drag that lump around, so that makes things more difficult."

Inami didn't laugh, but forced herself to smile weakly.

"Well, I'm going to go and find Kishun," Aki winked at Inami before waving. "See you in a bit!"

Inami watched her go, thinking deeply.

* * *

As the sun set, Rei headed back to his office, his hair tied back into a ponytail. He yawned, exhausted from how long the day had seemed. He popped his neck as he opened the door to his office and sat down, leaning back and closing his eyes. He wished he could just go home, where Inoue was waiting for him, but no...instead, he had to stay here and finish up all the work.

"I'm starting to sound like Naruto-san..." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes and sighing. "How great." Shaking his head he leaned over his desk, feeling the moonlight wash in from the window behind him. He worked on a few papers before taking a break and shutting the windows.

"This organization, Tenkataihei, seems to be causing lots of trouble..." He blinked slowly, frowning. "That's kind of...ridiculous."

* * *

Arai hurried through the streets, a pacage under his arms. "I'm later," He hissed as he ran. He tripped over a rock and fell flat on his face. "Ow..." Lifting himself up, he sighed and rubbed his head. "That hurt." He frowned and looked at the sky, brown eyes distant.

"I haven't seen Michiru or the gang in forever..." He mumbled. "Twelve years..." He sighed. He hated to admit it, but he missed that red headed idiot, Debu, the crazy Akina, and Hiraku.

He blinked as he spotted something in the sky. "What was...?" He narrowed his eyes, but they immediately widened when he saw what it was, they grew as round as coins. "A person!?" He looked in the person's pathway and gasped. "They're heading for Rei's office..."

He got to his feet and stared at the person closely, before seeing a gleam of something-

"REI!" Arai turned and ran for the Otogake building, his hair flying behind him. He climbed the stairs as quickly as he could, ignoring the mounting cramp in his side. "Rei, Rei!" He finally reached the office as slammed the door open. The Otokage jumped, his eyes wide.

"Arai, what's the meaning of this?" Rei asked, his eyes turning to cat-like slits. "Do you know how late it-"

"Get out of here!" Arai didn't wait for a scolding. He ran around the desk and yanked Rei up, pulling him out of the office.

"W-Arai!? What the hell are you doing!? Release me this in-"

There was a shattering boom and the whole building shook. Arai knocked Rei to the ground, shielding him as his office exploded. The flames screamed out from the door, completely destroying the office and hallway around it.

"W-w-...what the..." Rei stared at his office, his huge eyes reflecting the flames.

"Rei-sama! Rei-sama!" An ANBU ran in and saw the flames, but then saw that Rei was safe. "We need to get the fire under control!" He said to three other nin that ran up behind him.

"Nii-sama!" Nariko came up the stairs with four other shinobi. She saw the flames, then saw Arai and Rei. "Oh thanks the gods!" She ran up to the two of them. "Are you okay!?"

"Y-yeah...." Rei still looked completely stunned.

"I saw someone jumping along the roofs to the office, and saw an exploding kunai in their hand," Arai said. "I was able to get him out in time."

"Oh Arai-kun! Thank you so much!" Nariko hugged him and he blushed.

"But who would try to kill Rei-sama?" The ANBU captain looked around at them. "I mean...we're allies with Konoha and Suna, right? What village could of down it?"

"Amegakure?" Suggested Arai.

"They know better," Said Nariko, shaking her head.

"Then who..."

"Maybe they haven't left yet!" Nariko leaped to her feet and ran out of the building, ignoring Rei calling after her. She hurried out into the street, her long hair billowing around her face. She looked up and spotted a figure fleeing from the burning office.

"Damn it!" She broke into a run, trying to catch enough speed to catch up with the person. When she finally did, she kicked off, ignoring a twinge in her leg from her old injury. She landed on the roof and hurried after the dark figure, her blood boiling. _How dare you try to hurt Nii-sama!!_ She thought, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Get back here!" She cried, whipping out a kunai and leaping at the figure with wild rage. She caught them on the sleeve, causing both of them to tumble over.

By the structure of the body, she could tell two things. One, it was a boy. Two, he couldn't be older then twelve.

They wrestled on the roof for a moment, before Nariko got the better of him and pinned him to the ground, panting heavily. She could see his face in the reflection of the flames-

"N...Nii-sama...?" She breathed.

"Get off me, traitor!" Spat the boy. He had short, messy black hair that was whipped wildly around his face, and...and he looked exactly like Rei, only with shorter hair and pure, ice blue eyes instead of bright violet ones.

She stared at him, shock making her whole body freeze.

"I said, get off me!" He snarled, kicking and writhing beneath her. "I'll kill you! I swear I will! Let. Me. GO!"

"Who are you!?" Nariko demanded, shaking her head and putting the kunai to his neck. "I want a presise answer right now, or it will be your blood that will douse the flames!"

Fear flickered into his blue eyes, and she felt relief lift her heart, because she knew that she would never really do that. He, on the other hand, apparently did not.

"I-I don't believe you," He said, narrowing his eyes.

Oh crap.

"Don't think I won't!" Nariko took on an impassive, cruel, stone face that Rei almost always wore, in his younger days, at least. "I am the Otokage's younger sister! I am NOT afraid to shed blood!"

Okay, that had done it. The poor boy looked absolutley terrified now. _All bark and no bite..._

But suddenly, his terrified grimace turned into a triumphant smirked. He kicked up as hard as he could, catching her inthe stomach. Naruto's breath left her as she was tossed backwards, slamming onto the roof.

"Like I wasn't told about you!" The boy scoffed, getting to his feet and looking smug. "You couldn't really hurt a fly, could you?"

Nariko sat up, struggling to catch her breath. "Who...?"

But before she could even get tow words out, the boy darted at her again. Her kunai lay abandoned not to far away. He grabbed it and lashed out at her, barely catching her arm.

Nariko spun away, having the advantage in speed beause of her long, thin legs. She jumped over him, swinging out with a roundhouse kikc that caught his side. She herd a satisfying crack, and she knew that he had broken one of his ribs.

But this seemed to have no effect. The boy turned and grabbed her foot as it made contact with his side.

Her eyes widened. Oh SHIT!!! He had WANTED her to attack him!

Nariko felt helpless as he gripped her ankle and swung so hard that her stomach almost leaped to her mouth. He tossed her to the edge of the roof. She was about to tumble down when she did a mid-air flip and managed to grab the edge of the building. Without a moment's hesitation, she leaped back onto the roof, landing skillfully. She didn't wait for him to respond. She lashed out with her fist, catching him in the side of the face.

She wasn't going to fall for the same thing twice, so she quickly withdrew her hand again, and then slammed her leg into his gut, retreating only one second afterwords.

Her new technique surprised him, and he actually dropped to his knees, coughing after her powerful kick.

"Now, who are you!?" Nariko demanded, standing above him, out of breath herself. "I don't want to hurt you, whoever the hell you are, but you tried to kill your brother, so I WILL defend his honor."

The boy laughed weekly, glowering up at her. "Dumb ass," He chocked. "YOU just attacked your own brother!"

Nariko blinked. "W-wha-"

While she was distracted, the boy lashed out like a viper, slamming his fist into her stomach. The blow was so powerful, it knocked her right off the roof and scent her tumbling down towards the street.

Oh no...oh god...no!!

"GOTCHA!"

Nariko blinked in surprised and looked up see a familiar face. "Kankuro-san!" She gasped.

He smiled at her before landing on his feet, holding her in his arms.

"Nariko, are you okay!?" Panted Temari, running up to them with Shikamaru.

"Y-yeah..." She murmured, still shivering as Kankuro put her down. Her eyes widened and she looked back up at the roof. The boy smiled wickedly at her, blue eyes stars in the darkness, and then he vanished into smoke.

"Nariko!"

Rei and and Arai came running out of the still burning building, some ANBU fast at their heals. Most of the village had come outside to see the racket, and were staring up in horror at the building. But relief crossed their faces at seeing that Rei was safe.

"Nariko, are you okay!?" Rei panted, approaching her, dropping to his knees and grabbing her shoulders.

"F-fine..." She whispered, still shocked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Arai asked, spotting the three shinobi.

"Nice to see you again too," Temari said icily.

He blushed.

"We were passing by on a mission when we saw the smoke," Shikamaru explained. "Kankuro had a bad feeling, so we thought we'd swing by and check it out."

"Good thing we did," Kankuro said, winking at Nariko.

She smiled gratefully at him.

"So what happened?" Temari asked, looking back at the building. The ANBU and some villagers were trying to tame the flames.

"Someone tried to kill Rei-sama," an ANBU said coldly. "Arai-dono saved him in time, but they used an exploding kunai, and then Nariko-dono chased after them..." All eyes fell on Nariko and she blushed.

"I-I..." She looked at the ground. "I caught up with him..."

"Who was it?" Rei demanded.

"What village?" Shiranui put in as he, Suzuka, Kohaku, and Tsuke approached the scene. All three Konoha shinboi looked exhausted, but at the same time, their eyes were wide and reflected the flames.

"I don't know, but..." Nariko frowned. "He looked JUST like Nii-sama...only he had blue eyes instead of violet ones. He told me t-that I'd hurt my own brother, and then he knocked me off the roof."

Rei blinked, and everyone turned to look at him.

He sat there for a moment, before shaking his head helplessly.

"What the hell is going on..." Shikamaru murmured. Kankuro had a serious look on his painted face. He shrugged, not taking his eyes off the flames.

"Someone go check on Inoue!" Rei said, his eyes narrowed. "I need to stay here! Will someone go make sure she's okay?"

"I will!" Tsuke said, raising her hand.

"Thank you."

She nodded and hurried off in the direction of Rei and Inoue's house.

"I'll help put out the flames," Temari said, yanking out her fan and holding it at her side. "Okay, Oto ANBU! Tonight, we're fire fighters!" She strode forward regally, managing to make a few of the villagers laugh. She even pulled a smile out from Rei.

"...." Nariko's face was still twisted with confusion.

"Maybe you should go home and rest," Rei suggested, looking at her with mild concern.

She shook her head quickly. "I'm staying here till you go home."

"Ain't that touching," Kankuro smirked and Shikamaru chuckled.

* * *

"The Jewel of Seiyru?" Okojo looked up at Kisame. He blinked his dark, coal colored eyes. "Yeah...I've herd the story. What about her?"

"According to Zetsu, she's somewhere not too far from here...near Kirigakure and Amegakure, I think," Kisame's golden eyes were thoughtful. "I was thinking...maybe we could convince her to join up with our cause?"

"What makes you think she would?"

"I herd she was a member of Tenkataihei."

This sparked a flame of interest in the Uchiha.

"Hoh?" He smiled, and Itachi had to shiver at the striking resemblance between him and Itachi. "Well, that makes things more interesting, doesn't it? Guess we'll just have to go and visit her." He got to his feet and stretched. "I'll go tell Misago and Tsuki."

"What about your little friend?" Kisame murmured.

"...." Okojo looked over his shoulder and smiled darkly, making Kisame jump slightly. He didn't say anything after that. He just turned and walked into the back of the cave to find the other two.

Kisame let out a shivering breath, placing one hand on his chest.

"He is quiet scary."

He flinched and looked around to see Zetsu walking in, his face calm as ever.

"Yeah, well...he's Itachi-san's son."

"True," Zetsu smirked, surprising Kisame a bit. "Think the Jewel will share our views?"

"Who knows," Kisame frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "But even if she doesn't, I know that somehow, Okojo will convince her."

* * *

"...." It took Naruto about five minutes to realize that Gaara was in the office. He blinked sleepily. "Gaara?" He yawned. "What is it?" he mumbled. "Do you know how late it is?"

"And you're still working! How dedicated you are!"

Naruto herd light hearted joking in his tone and giggled. "Sakura-chan told me I should stay and finish this up," He motioned haplessly at a stack of papers, "But I'm too tired to lift a pen."

Gaara rolled his eyes.

"So," Naruto stifled another yawn. "How's Hinata doin?"

"Still the same, but she's perked up-" Gaara frowned at the look Naruto gave him. "...Well...slow progress?"

"Uh-hunh..."

Gaara shook his head and crossed his arms. "I just don't know what to do anymore..."

"Have you tried...eh, you know," Naruto wiggled his eyebrows, turned his back on Gaara and began making kissing noises, running his hands along his own shoulders.

"Oh ha ha!" Gaara snapped, his cheeks slightly pink. "Very funny!"

"I'm being serious!" Naruto blinked. "HAVE you?"

"...."

"Dude, just get her into bed, keep the sand out, and you'll have good ol' Hinata back."

"THIS IS NOT A JOKE!!!"

Naruto dodged a bullet of sand.

* * *

**I wanted to end it on a funny note, since it was such a serious chapter. The first part...I think that Inami might be getting a little jealous...LOl, jealousy is always fun. if Arai didn't have Rei's trust, he must sure as hell ave it now. SOMEONE TRIED TO KILL REI!!!!!-pissed look- No body tries to hurt MAH Rei babay...NOW HE MUST DIE!!! Nariko pursues and there's a fight scene...I hope you liked it, cuz I worked really hard to make it good. And before anyone says anything, NO that was not Ryuusuke who tried to kill him. Ryuusuke is around 23-years-old, this kid was like, twelve. If you can't guess, either I didn;t drp enough clues, or you're a dingbat. No offense. Wow, the whole gangs in Oto, arem't they? Uhm...Okojo and the Akatsuki are gonna set out to find Aki, and they want her on their side...but what IS their side...? Naruto and Gaara come in for a bit of comic relife, mainly on Naruto's behafe....well I'm tired, so I hiope you likes it, and see you next chapter...  
**


	25. My Prey

**One more week...okay everyone. One more week until school's out, and then summr break, and then high school. -sighs- I can't wait to get outta middle school. I'm going to a different high school then everyone else, so I won't have to deal with any of the jerks from school ever again. For those of you who haven't seen it yet, on my DA page I've started a comic for "the Violet Rose." Lol, I'm working on this story, the comics, and my original manga. XD It's a bit much, but I love doing it, and I think I even it out pleanty. Oh yeah...this one girl has been a real....well, jerk basically. She posted a picture saying, "Heres to you, Lightpaw45" and wrote a whole bunch of really cruel things. I;'ve known her since Kinder garden, and at first, I was really, really upset, but now...I really don't care. My friends all saw it and are hammoring down on her..XDDD So, yay. I didn't say anything to her. I just reported her to deviant art and printed out the submission so I can show it to the Principal at school...and she can't wiggle her way out of this one, cuz my mom emailed the link to one of my teachers. And I didn't curse her out or anything in response, so I am at no fault here. Lol. **

**Anyway, enough of my blabbering. Character theme songs will be posted soon, maybe in a few chapters...so, go ahead a read!  
**

**

* * *

**

Nodoka stared out of the tent, watching Suzaku chase Seiryu around. Aki was sitting int he grass with Inami, both laughing at the god and goddess as they chased each other. Kishun was sitting in a tree, picking some fruit for dinner and Shuro was rummaging around in the girl's tent. "..." His face remained blank as he watched them all, smiling, laughing...He blinked slowly.

Sighing, the young man touched his side and sat up. His wound had healed up pretty well over the past few days, and he should be leaving soon. He would go on and look for the Jewel of Genbu, and then he would capture Aki and hunt down the Jewel of Byakko, and then give them all to Kabuto...

But what then?

This questions had been striking him repeatedly over the past week since Aki and her friends had saved him. What would he do once Kabuto had eliminated the three of them? Where would that leave him, since being as assassin for Kabuto was all he knew...?

He didn't know anymore, but he knew one thing. _I need to leave...soon._

He sighed again and brushed his black bangs out of his pale face. He glanced at the group again to see that Inami was looking at him. He caught her eye and she looked away quickly. Nodoka blinked and frowned. "Weird girl..." He mumbled.

"Who is?"

Looking up again, he saw that Aki had ventured over and was glaring in at him.

He glared back. "What?"

"Did you say something to Inami?" She asked icily.

He took a deep breath. "No," He said coolly.

"I think you did! Whenever you look at her or vice versa, she freaks out!" Aki narrowed her eyes angrily. "I swear, if you did anything to hurt her, I'll gut you where you stand, and then I'll feed your insides to the dogs!"

"Scary!" He said, making a hissing sound and shaking his head.

She growled in frustration. It was taking everything she had not to smack him upside the head. "I-"

"AKI!"

They both looked around to see Kishun running up to them. He looked out of breath. "Aki, it's bad!" He panted. "I just saw it from the tree I was in-! The blond woman from a few days ago, the one with the other two guys...She's coming back this way, around your ice wall, and she has more people with her!"

"Huh!?" Aki looked at Nodoka who narrowed his eyes she hurried out of the tent, hearing footsteps behind her. She turned around and her eyes widened.

Nodoka was following her out of the tent, pulling his dark red jacket over his bare shoulders. The bandages were still tied around his chest and waist, but his silver eyes were bright with fire again.

"Get back in tehre!" Aki told him angrily.

"No." He frowned in her direction as Inami and Shuro ran up to them. "It's time I leave anyway. Suzaku," The phoenix let out a coo and flew over, landing on Nodoka's shoulder.

"Y-you're leaving...?" Inami asked, her blue eyes wide.

"Nodoka-" Shuro began, but he stopped her with a dark look, which made her shiver.

"And I will continue to hunt you," He added at Aki, eyes flickering. "I will hunt you, the other Jewels, and anyone connected to you..." His eyes ran over the other three, and Seiyru. "And I WILL capture you, and hand you over to Kabuto-sama." He closed his eyes and headed off in the direction of the ice wall Aki had made.

"Why're you going that way!?" Aki asked, turning and watching him go, unfazed by his threat.

"I'll give you a head start, out of sportsmanship," He said, not turning his back on them as he walked.

Kishun's face grew red with anger. "YOU-"

"Not now," Aki told him, watching as Nodoka vanished into the trees. "Let's clean up camp and get out of here!"

He looked at her. "B-but..."

"He's all bark and no bite," Aki concluded, turning and hurrying to roll up the tents and pack the rest of their belongings. The other two girls followed her example, and after a moment, Kishun did the same.

* * *

Temari made her way around the ice wall, Kankuro and Shikamaru behind her. They had left Otogakure after assuring that Rei, Nariko and everyone else was going to be okay, and continued their way to Ame. Temari however, decided to double back to check out those kids again.

"I still think this is a bad idea," Shikamaru droned lazily, hands in his pockets.

"I want to get a look at that girl's face," Temari concluded.

"We're going to get in trouble for being late to the mission," Kankuro told her.

"I don't care," She added through clenched teeth.

"Hey."

The three of them looked up to see a boy standing in a tree. His dark hair which fell to his neck flew around his pale, handsome face. His open jacket fluttered in the breeze, his bare chest covered by a multitude of bandages. His silver eyes glistened, and at his shoulder was a flaming crimson phoenix.

"I suggest not going that way," Nodoka said in his low, silky voice.

"Who are you?" Temari asked. Her eyes darted over the phoenix. "Are you...Could you be the Jewel of Suzaku?"

"Smart little ninja, aren't you," He said coldly, leaping down from the tree and landing in front of the three. He placed his hands on his hips. "Do not go any further this way."

"You...were there the other day, when that girl attacked us," Shikamaru observed. "You're the one who saved her, right?"

"I was simply returning the favor, but yes," He narrowed his eyes. "Do not get the wrong idea. I am no friend nor ally of hers. If anything, I am her enemy."

"Then why won't you let us go see her?" Temari asked.

Nodoka smirked. "Because she is MY prey."

"Prey?" Temari's eyes narrowed. "What-"

"I just wanted to wanted to warn you," Nodoka shrugged, before snapping. He vanished in a whirl of flames, leaving the three shinobi silent.

"If I remember correctly..." Kankuro blinked. "Back in the labyrinth...didn't Kabuto say something about his, 'little fire bird' being his secret weapon...?" Kankuro looked at his sister and brother-in-law. "That kid is the Jewel of Suzaku...could he be who he was talking about?"

"I don't know.." Temari turned and started to head back towards Konoha. "But I DO know that we need to forget our mission to Amegakure...we need to go to Konoha and tell Naruto and Gaara about this...and about that girl."

* * *

_SLAM!!!!_

_The head crashed to the ground, blood splattering everywhere. A sea of crimson rose before Sunagakure and crashed over it like a wave..._

_SLAM!!!_

_Another head fell, sending up a shower of blood...the head was Okojo's. Another followed, and another, and another...Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, Michiru, Shikaru, Kankuro, Urin, Ayatsuri, Amagumo..._

_Two feet carried a dark figure across the sea of blood, a head in their hand. The person smiled, their white teeth glowing beneath the darkness, and they lifted the head. It was Gaara's. His pale green eyes were wide and stared ahead, fear in their lifeless depths. His mouth was slightly open, with blood trailing down his lips...The figure holding his head dropped it to the ground, and more blood splattered across the sand..._

_Green orbs peered out from the figure's blackened face-  
_

_

* * *

_

Yuki screamed in sheer terror. She sat bolt upright, still screaming, her teal eyes wide and tears streaming wildly down her cheeks. She grabbed her head, her white hair being tossed this way and that. She screamed again, pulling her knees to her chest, her body convulsing with mad sobs.

"Onee-chan!" Shikaru burst into her room, his hair down and swinging around his face. He saw her and his eyes widened. "Onee-chan, Onee-chan!? What's the matter!?" He ran up to her and grabbed her arm-

Yuki looked around at him and saw that his ehad was still connected to his body. "Shi-Shika...ru...?" She grabbed his face in her hands and stared at him. "Shikaru...Shikaru..." She let out a terrified sob and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Shikaru didn't know what was going on, but he returned her hug all the same. He frowned and looked at her. "Oncee-chan, what happened?"

"I need to see Gaara-oji...I-I need to..." She breathed in a trembling voice.

"But he's in Konaha-"

"I have to see him!" Yuki said desperatly, pleading with her littlr brother. "I need to! It's of the up most importance!" She leaped to her feet and quickly got undressed. She pulled on her day clothes and tied her headband around his waist. She then proceeded to slam her things into her bags, her eyes wide.

"Yuki, don't be stupid!" Shikaru said, grabbing her arm. "You can't go!"

"I HAVE to!" She said.

He argued with her all the way out of the house and into the street. "You'll get in trouble! Leaving the village without permission is against the rules...you'll be marked down as a rogue!"

"I don't care! I NEED to talk to Gaara-oji!" Yuki snapped, her fear making her legs tremble as she walked.

"Yuki-san? Shikaru-san?"

They looked around to see Suzuku, his black hair hanging in his bright blue eyes. He looked tired, as if he had just woken up. "What's going on?" He asked drearily, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"I need to go to Konoha," Yuki said.

He blinked. "Why?"

"I had a dream."

Shikaru looked shocked. "You didn't tell me that part!" he gasped. "You had a prophecy? After all these years...is that why you screamed?"

She nodded, eyes narrowed darkly.

"P-Prophecy...?" Suzuku whispered, confused.

"Onee-chan's an oracle," Shikaru told him him. "She has prophecies that forlorn her about the future...though she hasn't had one in twelve years, ever since we lost our cousin to Kabuto, at the labyrinth."

Suzuku nodded solemnly, having been told the story multiple times by his parents. "W-was it a bad one?" He asked, looking back at Yuki.

"Very bad," She whispered, "I...I don't want to go into detail. It might be too much for the two of you."

"...." The twelve-year-old's looked at each other.

"I'm going" Yuki said finally, pulling her bag over her shoulder. "Neither of you can stop me...I HAVE to see Gaara-oji about my dream." She started to make her way towards the canyon.

"Then I'm coming too!" Shikaru declared, hurrying after her. "You're my sister, so I'm going!"

"I'll go!" Suzuku said, racing to catch up. "I need to report to Naruto-sama anyway."

Yuki stared at them both for a moment, before smiling. "Thanks you two..." She blinked, then grinned. "And I know someone else you can help us! Let's go!" She and the other two raced out of the village, in a direction Yuki knew she would find a friend.

* * *

"Who're you?"

Yuki blinked, Shikaru and Suzuku cowering behind her. They were staring up at a tall man with spiky, dark blue hair and pale, grayish-blue skin. His golden eyes stared them down curiously.

"U-uh...." Yuki took a step back, her eyes wide. "U--um...is Okojo-san here?" She asked, averting her eyes from his piercing yellow gaze. "W-we...uh, I need to talk to him for a moment...if that's okay..."

The man stared at her, before nodding. "Yeah...alright." He turned and walked into the large mouth of the cave.

"Yuki-san, what are we doing here?" Suzuku whispered.

"The guy who saved us from those nins and the collapsing ground," She told him quietly.

His eyes widened and Shikaru gave Yuki a suspicious look.

They waited for a few minutes, until the sound of footsteps came, and Okojo stepped out into the nighttime light. He blinked in surprise, his black eyes meeting Yuki's teal ones. "Yuki-chan!" He said, his tone shocked.

"Hi!" Yuki smiled at him. "Uh..."

Okojo spotted Shikaru and Suzuku and stared at them. His eyes fell on Suzuku and he gazed at him for a long time, until Suzuku retreated fearfully behind Yuki.

"W-we need your help, Okojo-san," Yuki said quickly. "We want to go to Konoha, to talk with my uncle, but it's dangerous for us to go alone."

"You want me to take you?"

"U-um..." She blushed.

"..." Okojo gave her a regretful look. "I was about to head out and find someone..."

"This is important!" Yuki pleaded. "I...I had a vision that he needs to know about!" She shivered, remembering seeing Okojo's head slam to the ground, his coal eyes staring at her, begging for help...She swallowed.

Okojo seemed to notice the panicked way she was acting, so he placed his hands on his hips. "I'll take you three to Konoha," He said, nodding.

Yuki beamed at him. "Oh thank you, Okojo-an! You know Suzuku, and this is my little brother, Shikaru."

He nodded and smiled at her. "Kisame," he said, drawing the attention of the blue man who had walked back out and now stood beside him. "Take Misago, Tsuki and Zetsu onto find the personn we were going to look for," He glanced at him. "Keep her in one spot until I get there."

Kisame stared at him, before nodding.

Okojo looked back at Yuki, Suzuku and Shikaru, and smiled. "Let's get going then, shall we?"

* * *

Michiru watched as Yuki, Shikaru, and Suzuku left the village. He frowned, his silver eyes narrowing against the darkness.

"You're letting them go?" A girl stood beside him from atop the canyon. She had long black hair that was tied into a ponytail with a green streak at the side. Her golden eyes watched him curiously.

"Yup," Michiru sighed and closed his eyes. "Yuki must have a reason."

She frowned. "But what if they get in trouble."

"They won't."

"How do you know?"

He smiled at her. "Akina...Yuki's a smart girl. So's Shikaru, and Suzuku isn't any dull light bulb either. They'll be fine."

"Well, good luck..." Akina said, rolling her eyes.

He smirked and chuckled. "Yup!"

* * *

**Good chapter, I think. So, Nodoka left the group and promised Aki that he would continue to hunt her, but is he going to? Who knows. I'm not going to tell you. -points and laughs- Temari and her boys try to go back, but Nodoka stops them, warning them that Aki is his to capture. They figure out he's the Jewel of Suzaku and then head back to Konoha to talk to Gaara....WOW that dream was scary to write...-shivers- It kinda scared me writing it, but Yuki finally had another dream, so she, Shikaru and Suzuku set out together to Konoha to talk to Gaara about her dream. And Okojo's going with them...I don't know if that's such a good idea...Whay if Sasuke sees him!?!??!OMGWTFBBQ!!!!!!! XDDDD Next chapter, Nodoka thinks about what he should do more, and the gang continues on their way to Amegakure!!! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!!  
**


	26. Crossing paths

**-New Naruto chapter spoilers- 0....0.....WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT !?!????!??!?? Okay, the begining was awesome....KAKASHI'S ALIVE, YAAAAAAAY!!!! And he was carrying Naruto on his back, and Naruto got a hero's welcoming! I found that part incredibly sweet. And then...then...THEN....SAKURA HUGGED NARUTO OMG SQUEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! I freaking loved that part! If you look closely at the panel where she hugs him, you can see that Kakashi's like, 0.o....?**

**XDDD Then they started talking about the new Hokage...cuz poor Tsunade is in a coma. I felt SO bad...I had a feeling that Shikaku was a part of something more then just being a shinboi...At first, I was like, "OMG Kakashi's gonna be the Rokudaime, oh ye-.....WHAT!????DANZO!?!??!??NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Konoha is screwed, big time. Tobi's up to something again...and I want Kisame to hurry up and become a good guy, yah know??? Plus the scene with the Kumogakure nins was hilarious. Thanks to my fics (And Killer Bee) it's become my third favorite village. Suna: 1...Konoha: 2....Kumo: 3. OH YEAH BABAH!!!!!!! Well....you'd best go on a read the chapter. I think you're gonna like it...I hope. OH AND OMG I'M GONNA BE A FRESHMAN IN ONE AND A HALF DAYS OH YEAH BABY!!!!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

_"You fight for your own justice," Kabuto said quietly, smiling down at Nodoka. "The rest of the world matters not, as long as YOU have what you believe is peace. That is why you fight...and that is why you fight for me, because I can help you make your own justice."_

_"...." Nodoka stared up at him, his gray eyes wide. _

_"So, what's your justice?"_

_"..." Nodoka blinked slowly and lowered his head, eyes narrowed. "To do what Mother wanted me to do...serve you, Kabuto-sama."_

_Kabuto smirked. "That's a good boy."_

_

* * *

_

Nodoka paused, gazing into the depths of his cup which was filled with steaming tea. He sighed and shook his head.

"Is something the matter, sir?" A waitress stopped by his table, staring at him.

He ignored her, still staring into his cup.

She frowned and walked away to another table where some older men were laughing happily, their cheeks pink from too much sake. She asked them for their orders, but they ignored her as well, cracking up and swigging down drinks.

Nodoka took a sip of tea and closed his eyes...

_"I didn't work for hours and hours patching you up just so you can get up and hurt yourself again! If you WANT to die, by all means, go ahead and try it, but I'm not letting you set foot outside this tent until you're all healed up, you got me!? Then you can go prancing to your precious Kabuto-sama!"_

_"So much for Mr. High and Mighty!" _

_"You could've died! I know I told you that your wounds were healing good, but you went and opened them up again, fool!"_

_"Why'd you come to help me anyway? Thought you hated me?"_

_"...Thank you."_

"P-Please stop!"

Nodoka looked up to see that one of the drunks had grabbed the waitress's arm when she had returned to ask if they were ready to order. His eyes narrowed as he took another sip of tea. Most of the people in the restaurant had just looked away, too scared to do anything.

"Little lady, wanna have shume fun!?" The man asked, his speech slurring.

"P-Please let me go!" She gasped, trying to yank away.

"C'mon! Just one night-"

_**SLAM!!!!**_

Nodoka crashed his foot into the side of the man's head, knocking him clear off his feet. The man slammed into the table, sending the sake flying and causing his comrades to leap backwards in surprise. "People like you are annoying," Nodoka growled. "Keep your mouth shut, and your hands to yourself."

"Hands to myself!?" The man sat up, his lips bleeding. "This ain't no kinder garden!" He swung out with a hard punch, but Nodoka easily dodged it and smacked his foot right into his side. He herd a satisfying crack and the man fell to his knees, gasping.

"Swine," Nodoka growled, turning and walking out of the restaurant.

"U-um..." The girl watched him go. "T-thank you!"

_"Thank you..."_

He closed his eyes and continued walking.

* * *

Aki led the way as the small group made their way to Amegakue. The air behind her was...unpleasant. Inami and Shuro were both depressed, mixed with Kishun's glowing joy. Ever since Nodoka had left a few days ago, they had been like this. She rolled her eyes as they crossed a stream.

"You know," Shuro spoke up after a while, "I bet if we went and found Nodoka, that we could convince him to come with us, and we could-"

"Don't you get he's a hopeless cause!?" Aki snapped, turning to face her. "He's NOT going to join us, no matter how many times we ask him to! He only cares about working for Kabuto."

"I think I know my own cousin better then you, Aki-chan!" Shuro growled.

"But my women's intuition is stronger!"

"Why you-"

"P-please cut it out!" Inami gasped, forcing her way in between them and holding the two apart before they started pummeling each other. "L-let's just keep going instead of fighting, please!"

Kishun stood back, his eyes wide. He knew better then to interfere in fights involving women.

Aki and Shuro ignored Inami completely. "It's YOUR block head cousin who's too thick to see what's right from wrong! If he had even a penny of sense in that empty head of his, then he would know NOT to go back to Kabuto!"

"Kabuto is all he knows!" Shuro protested, her cheeks flushing with anger.

"Then he has the inteligance of a two-year-old!"

"Don't judge him!" Shuro shrieked, tears slipping from her tightly shut eyes.

Aki fell silent, her own green eyes wide. Inami and Kishun looked at each other, Aki, and then the now sobbing Shuro. Shuro was shaking her fists by her sides and biting her bottom lip.

"N-Nodoka...he works for Kabuto as a memory of his mother," She choked out.

"Huh?" Kishun blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I told you his mother committed suicide..." Whispered Shuro, brushing her eyes. "Well, Nodoka grew up listening to her, and how it was her dream for him to work for Kabuto one day."

"What mother would want that!?" Gasped Inami, shocked.

Shuro shrugged. "But...Nodoka's mother was on Kabuto's side. She believed that Kabuto was the Messiah who would be able to bring finale peace to the land....even though that's a bunch of bull."

"...." Aki frowned.

"Kabuto took Nodoka to a place called the Labyrinth...twelve years ago. It was there that he confirmed Nodoka was the Jewel of Suzaku. There was another Jewel there...only a baby, but I can't remember which one it was."

"Might've been Tsuke," Aki said.

"Or it might've been you," Kishun suggested.

"Huh?" Aki looked at him, eyes narrowed. "Don't be silly! If it had been me, then I would still be there, now wouldn't I?"

"Then so would of Tsuke," Kishun pointed out.

She frowned.

"I think there's only one way we can find out," Inami said, looking at her friends, frowning. "I herd that story as well, from my mother. Apparently a whole bunch of Konoha and Suna shinboi fought Kabuto there. If anyone would know, they would."

"I am not going back to Konoha, nor am I going to Suna!" Aki said angrily.

Shuro frowned. "But we need to find out. What if it turns out it was the Jewel of Genbu? Then we might have a lead on finding them."

Aki was stumped for a response this time.

After a moment, she spoke again. "I don't want to go back to Konoha."

"Then let's go to Suna," Shuro said simply.

Aki shook her head angrily.

"Oh come on!"

"Suna is powerful! Plus, they have a lot of shinobi, maybe even more then Konoha! I do not want to go there and be surrounded by a bunch of shinobi. I will call out Seiyru and blow them all to bits. Sand ninja are weak against water, after all."

"Then I'll go!"

They all looked around at Shuro, whose eyes were flaring with determination.

"Shuro..." Kishun stared at her.

"I may not be a shinobi, a Priestess, or a member of Tenkataihei...but I do have some skills of my own. I'll go to Suna and find out what I can, and then I'll track you guys back down."

Aki frowned. "But...Shuro-"

"You can't change my mind!" She said, shaking her head.

"..." Aki paused, before nodding, her eyes showing how worried she really was. "Okay...good luck."

Shuro winked. She checked Kishun's map, and then turned off in the direction of Suna. Within only a few minutes, they lost sight of her.

"I hope she'll be okay..." Mumbled Kishun.

"Yeah," Inami nodded.

"....Let's go," Aki said finally, turning back towards Amegakure. "We still have a few days until we reach the village."

Inami and Kishun exchanged a glance again, before hurrying after her.

* * *

"So, those were Okojo's orders exactly?" Misago asked as he, Tsuki, and Kisame ran across the sand towards the forests in between the land of fire and the land of wind. Zetsu had gone...his way and was going to meet them there.

Kisame nodded. "He wanted to help that Yuki girl first."

"Peh," Misago narrowed his dark, crimson eyes. "That's ridiculous. He shouldn't be going to Konoha at all...his Uncle lives there, right?"

"Maybe that's the real reason he went," Tsuki suggested.

Kisame smiled and shook his head. "I don't think so."

Misago blushed angrily and looked back at the ground as he ran. "So," He said after a moment of silence. "How are we going to convince this...Jewel of Seiyru to come with us?" When neither said anything, he went on. "I'd rather not convince her. Just MAKE her."

"We don't want to get on her bad side, Misago-kun," Kisame told him warily.

Misago tossed him a glare.

Tsuki sighed. "The Jewel of Seiyru...I've herd stories about her. Isn't she the Kazekage's daughter?"

"Yeah, but according to our information, she doesn't know that," Kisame told him, his yellow eyes narrowed.

"Should we tell her?"

"No!" Misago and Kisame said at the same time.

"W-why?"

"Think about it, Tsuki," Kisame said quietly. "If we told her, she'd probably go off and try to find the Kazekage and his wife...I doubt that then, we'll be able to convince her to join us."

"To join our rebellion," Misago said, nodding.

Kisame jerked his head, as if the word upset him, but nodded all the same. "Yes, that's the basic idea. Okojo's dream...to do what his father wanted but never accomplished. Make peace."

Tsuki and Misago glanced at each other, their eyes determined.

"Okojo-san saved us," Tsuki said quietly.

"We owe everything to him," Misago agreed.

"We'll do anything for him," Kisame finished, his eyes distant.

* * *

"What?"

"A girl in the woods," Temari repeated, her green eyes narrowed. "She controlled a small blue dragon that she called, 'Seiyru', and she could summon ice and stuff without a jutsu. I didn't see her face because she had a hood on, but when it fell off, I saw a flash of purple and green-"

"Of what importance is this?" Gaara asked, closing the window and the blinds. "It's getting late, Temari. Hinata and I came here to take a break, and you're coming here babbling on about some girl?"

"But Gaara, are you listening to me?" Temari snapped, placing her hands on her hips. "She controlled a blue dragon called, Seiyru!"

"So?"

"That's one of the four gods, right? Didn't Kabuto say that Aki was the Jewel of SEIYRU!?" Temari said desperately.

"Temari, please!" Gaara looked at her, his eyes narrowed, ad there was a trace of pain in their green depths. "Aren't you supposed to be on a mission, anyway!?" He turned his back on, needlessly pulling in the bed sheets as if he was straightening them out.

"...." She felt a bit bad for opening up a very old wound that still had never healed, but she had a feeling that this was important. "Gaara...there was something else. There was this boy that confronted us a few days later when we were going to find the girl again. He told us not to get near her, and he had a crimson bird with him that he called, Suzaku...like the God."

This perked his interest. Gaara looked up, his eyes narrowed."And?"

"And, when Shikamaru asked him if he was Kabuto's 'Little fire bird', he said that we were smart." Temari crossed her arms after a moment. "Meaning that he might have information on Kabuto."

"....Let's go see Naruto," Gaara said, standing and pulling on his jacket. "Hinata's visiting Neji. I'm supposed to go pick her up in about an hour, so let's be quick."

Temari smiled and nodded.

They hurried out of the hotel room and raced to the Hokage building. They ran into Sakura who told them that Naruto was in his office. When they arrived, they found him lounging at his desk, balancing a pencil on his nose.

"Naruto," Gaara snapped, slamming the door open.

"WAH!" Naruto fell backwards out of his chair, his pencil flying into the air.

"Idiot," mumbled Temari.

"G-Gaara, Temari...?" Naruto pulled himself to his feet, blinking a few times. "What is it?"

Temari told him the story. The whole time Naruto sat at his desk, fingers laced together, eyes narrowing with every word. A few times he glanced at Gaara, but the Kazekage refused to meet his friend's gaze.

"So, what do you wanna do about it?" Naruto inquired quietly. The question wasn't for Temari, but Gaara.

"...Track him down," Gaara said coolly. "That's all we can do. Maybe, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji. They're the best trackers...and perhaps Shino too. I think we should get that boy, since he's probably very close to Kabuto, you know?"

Naruto nodded steadily.

"But," Temari spoke up, "What about the gir-"

Gaara tossed her a glare, and she shut her mouth angrily.

"So, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, and Shino...eh?" Naruto scribbled the names down on a sheet of paper and wrote down the mission. "Temari...what did the boy look like?"

"He was about sixteen," Temari explained. "Neck length black hair that hangs on one side of his face. His eyes are a grayish, silver coloration. At the time he looked injured, with bandages around his chest. He was really pale, and was wearing a dark red jacket. Then there was that flaming bird that looked like a hawk."

Naruto nodded, writing down whatever she said. "Gaara," he said, not looking up. "Shouldn't you be picking someone up?"

Gaara looked at the clock and jumped. "See you later!" He said, running out the door.

"Tell Neji to come see me!" Naruto called after him.

Gaara flicked his hand to show that he had herd. He ran down the stairs, jumping across the last few to save time. He hurried across the village until he arrived at the Hyugga estate, where he saw Neji and Hinata waiting for him at the doorway.

"Sorry," he panted. "I was talking with Naruto."

"Probably fooling around, eh?" Said Neji, raising his eyebrows.

Gaara gave him a dirty look before turning to Hinata, smiling gently. "Hinata, did you enjoy yourself?"

As he had expected, she remained silent.

"She hasn't said, or done anything all day really," Neji whispered so Hinata couldn't hear. "Course, having her here might've made it worst, because Hiashi-sama is sick...he's old, you know."

"I'm sorry," Gaara murmured. He and Neji exchanged a few more words, and Gaara told him that Naruto wanted to see him. After that, he and Hinata headed back to the hotel.

"...." Gaara glanced at Hinata. "We might have a lead on Kabuto," He said.

He was surprised when she looked up suddenly, her silver eyes narrowed, her face a mixture of contorted rage and sadness. "I want to kill that bastard," She whispered hoarsely, her throat sore from misuse.

He felt something leap in his heart. "Yeah, I know." He walked close to her and placed his hand on the back of her head, holding her against his chest as they walked. "You'll get a chance at your revenge, I promise."

She was silent again, staring into the distance with dark, thinking eyes.

And as they arrived at the hotel, Gaara couldn't help but lean down and kiss her, even though she didn't kiss him back.

* * *

**Kabuto's a bastard, we have that settled. Nodoka...he's thinking a lot about the things Aki said to him, isn't he??? I wonder why...Yeah, it's not like he did all that outta the kindness of his heart or snything........Aki and Shuro start an argument which turns into a discussion about Nodoka, Kabuto, and the labyrinth. Shuro decides to go to Suna to find out more about the OTHER baby that was in the labyrinth that was jewel.....-whuspers- IT'S AKI, YEAH. So...who knows what she's gonna learn. -evil grin- Kisame and the boyos are still going after Aki, but what does Misago mean, a "Rebellion"? OOOOOoooo. Temari tells Gaara what she knows, and he tells Naruto and they set up a mission. Hinata finally shows SOME emotion, only when Kabuto is mentioned. Poor Gaara...he doesn't get love anymore, does he??? Well...I wanna go draw now. LOL. SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER!!!!  
**


	27. It was you

**I'M A FRESHMAAAAAAN!!!!!!! OH YEAH BABY!!!!! I'M A FRESHMAAAAAN!!! I;M ON SUMMER BREAK AND NOW I CAN UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY WHEN I'M NOT BUSY DRAWING OH YEAH BABY!!!!! -ahem-.....so yeah, I've officially graduated middle school. On the last day, yesterday, we sully stringed our sciense teacher. XDDD It was hilarious, but then I got silly stringed. The bus ride home was awesome. Me and my eighth grade (Ninth grade now) friends kept sticking our heads out the window, screaming, "We;re going to high schooool!!!" XDD Then this sixth grader names Jeiden tied a pencil to a string and threw it out the window, and we were cracking up! It hit this one guys car, and his face was like, "DUDE WTF!?!?!?" XD Well....I have about two and a half months before I go to high school, so yeah...I have lots of time to update. I;m still wondering what I should do when the trilogy is over? I'm not good at doing one-shots, or short stories. I have to do epic adventure stories with deep plots, or else I'll go insane...so, there's a few stories I wanna do, but I need your opinions. **

**1: Naruto. AU. High school, from freshman to senior, all characters. **

**2: Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's daughter, most characters. **

**3: Fruits basket. Kyo and Tohru's son, all characters. **

**4: Naruto. Short stories from the trilogy. (A series of stories told from certain characters in the trilogy.)**

**That's all I got so far, so if you like one the ideas, please tell me. I know this one still has a way to go, but I was planning out this story when I was still on chapter twenty-two of POTBS. I like to work ahead. XD So, go ahead and read. Nodoka's in this chapter....he's being a git again. -...-  
**

**

* * *

**

"When I was younger I had a lot more visions, but they've slowed down considerably, now-a-days. I wonder why, but I think it's best not to look into it too deep. I mean, I just had one..." Yuki fell silent.

"Was it that terrifying?" Okojo inquired. They were walking on a trail that crossed the land of wind with the land of fire. Side by side, they kept their eyes on Suzuku and Shikaku who were a few steps ahead of them.

"Yes," She breathed. "I saw everyone...all my friends and family...they were all decapitated, and there was blood everywhere...and then this person, a black figure with green eyes was holding the head of my uncle, Gaara." She paused and looked at Okojo, sweeping his face for any signs of concern. There weren't. "You...I-I saw your head too..."

He looked around at her, his coal eyes slightly wide. He opened his mouth, but thought better of what he was going to say and closed him. He sighed.

Yuki sighed as well.

"I've never been this far outside the village!" Shikaru pipped up, gawking at the huge trees and growing green grass that was springing up beneath the thinning sand. "Suzuku, how can you stand living here...? It's so green!"

"Well you're home is so sandy!" Suzuku retaliated.

"Gold's a cooler color then green."

"No it's not!"

Yuki and Okojo laughed.

"Ah, to be young again," Okojo said lightly.

Yuki smiled at him. "That's right...what are you...? Twenty-seven?"

"Twenty-five, goin on twenty-six," He corrected her. "And you're-"

"Eighteen, going to be nineteen next week," She said, holding her head up high.

"You're practically a lady!" He joked.

They talked lightly for about half an hour until they were officially in the land of fire. Suzuku was very excited to be back in his home land, but Okojo was another story. His eyes turned to cat like slits as they passed over the border, and he was looking around every corner as though something was going to leap out and eat him.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked, watching him as he darted out from behind a tree at the sound of a bird flapping its wings.

"Uh, yeah," He scratched the back of his head. "I just...I'm not used to the area, and stuff..." he continued to look around, his eyes narrowed.

"...." Yuki frowned.

* * *

"Was it smart to let Shuro go on her own?" Kishun asked Aki for about the sixth time.

"She'll be fine," Aki growled, tossing a glare at him. "Now, d'you think you could stop asking the same question over and over again?"

He was about to retaliate-

"Do you smell smoke?" Inami murmured, looking into the air. The other two paused and sniffed as well. "There is smoke!" She looked at the other two, her blue eyes wide. "Something's on fire!"

"Let's go!" The three of them took off in the direction of the smell. They arrived at a small settlers village on the border. The smoke was curling, black as night, from a large building near the center of the village. People were running in all directions, screaming in terror.

"A fire..." Kishun murmured, pointing at the spitting orange flames bursting fourth. "I bet Nodoka started it!"

Inami gave him a sharp look. "He wouldn't do that!"

"Ho, ho, hell yes he would!"

"We can argue about this later!" Aki placed her hands together. "Seiyru!" The small blue dragon appeared in a swirl of blue. Aki motioned at the fire, and when Seiyru bobbed her head, the two of them raced towards the flames.

"Everyone, get away from the fire!" Cried a large, portly man, ushering some women and children away from the searing heat. "M-Mizuki-san! Get away from there!"

"My baby's still in there!" The woman cried. She was being held back by a bearded man, whose face was marked with soot.

"I can save the kid," Aki panted to Inami, who had caught up with her.

"B-but if you make Seiyru spray the fire, you might drown the kid, o-or something!"

Aki winced at the reality in her words. "Shit...what do we-"

She fell silent as she felt someone brush past her. She blinked and looked ahead to see a dark red jacket and black hair. "Nodoka!" She gasped. She herd Inami squeak and Kishun make a frustrated growling sound.

Nodoka ran into the burning building, the protests from the villagers passing in one ear and out the other.

Aki skid to a halt in front of the building, Inami and Kishun beside her. They all stared at the building, their eyes wide. "He just ran in there!" Inami was saying, her face white. "WHY did he just run in there!? What if he gets killed!? Oh my god!"

"Inami, calm down!" Aki said, pinching her shoulder. "Nodoka's the Jewel of Suzaku, remember? Fire is in his element."

Inami fell silent but still had a terrified look on her face.

Silence took over the village as they waited, which was only broken by the roaring of the flames and the sobs of the woman. Aki was staring at the building, her eyes narrowed, and her fists clenched.

The silence was broken in a second when one of the windows crashed open and Nodoka leaped out, holding the small child in his arms, cloak shielding them both from the fire. He spun in mid air so that he would land on his feet, and Aki found herself comparing him to a cat.

"My baby!" Cried the woman. She ran forward and grabbed the little kid, which had tottered away from Nodoka to meet his mother. She pulled him into a hug, sobbing and kissing him. "Thank you, thank you," She cried to Nodoka, who stared at her blankly.

"Aki," Kishun tugged on her sleeve.

"Huh? Oh, right!" Aki turned to the fire, taking her eyes off Nodoka. "Seiyru! Put the fire out!"

The small dragon chirped in response and raised her wings. Suddenly, the bright blue sky turned dark and thunder boomed over head, and it began to rain. Normally people fled from the rain, but these villagers were crying in joy, running about in the cold shower.

"I didn't know you coukld make it rain!" Aki said in surprise, her wet, violet bangs hanging in her eyes. She smiled at Seiyru before looking over at Nodoka, who was just standing there, his wet hair falling haphazardly into his handsome face.

"Nodoka," Aki called, walking over to him.

He glanced up and spotted her, and his eyes narrowed.

"You have some burns," She pointed out.

He ignored her.

".....Why'd you save that kid?"

"I was just passing by," He said quietly.

"Uh-hunh..."

"T-that was amazing, Nodoka-san!" Inami praised, running over as well and beaming at him.

"Peh," Kishun spat, walking over as well and standing beside Aki. "It wasn't THAT great!"

Inami glared at him.

"...." Nodoka closed his eyes and walked off towards the exit of the village.

"You're leaving?" Aki called after him.

He paused and glanced over his shoulder at her. His lips moved and Suzaku appeared in a flash of flames before him. Despite the rain, Suzaku still burned, his flames so hot that they evaporated the drops that fell on him. "Unless you want to fight, and unless you want to die," He said quietly.

"..." Aki narrowed her eyes into a glare. "Seiyru," The dragon flew over to her side. "You weren't just passing by, were you? Did you follow us here just so you could try and kill me again!?"

He shrugged.

She clenched her teeth so hard she could hear them creaking. She kicked off, sending up mud and she raced towards him. She punched out, her hair flying around her face.

He dodged and spun around her, slamming his elbow in between her shoulder blades.

"Ugh," Aki winced, but didn't let that stop her. She stumbled in the slippery mud a bit, but whipped back around and kicked out at his legs. She knocked them out from beneath him, smirking.

Nodoka, however, was skilled...When she kicked out his legs, he allowed himself to fall a bit before slamming his hands to the ground and flipping over, back onto his feet. He shook the mud from his hands before reaching out and grabbing her arm. He secured his feet in the earth and then slipped under her, flipping her over his back.

"Agh!" Aki slammed to the ground, wincing as mud flew into her face. She sat up, coughing.

"Damn...you!" She got to her feet and turned back around. She ran at him and punched out as if she were aiming for his waist. As he was distracted with dodging that, she swung up with her other first and landed a hard punch on the side of his face that scent him stumbling backwards.

"Ugh-!" He winced sharply and grabbed his side, and Aki froze at remembering his wound.

"....Let's save this for another time," She told him coolly.

He looked at her in surprise.

"You're still not healed," She told him quietly. "Wait until you can fight to your best ability, and THEN we'll settle this." Seiyru landed on her shoulder.

"..." Nodoka struggled to his feet, holding out his arm which Suzaku perched on. "If you say so," He said coldly. Keeping one hand on his injured side, he turned and continued towards the exit of the village. "Oh..."

Aki blinked. "Oh?"

He glanced over his shoulder at her, ignoring Inami, Kishun, and the villagers that were staring at them both in shock. The rest of the world faded, and they just stared at each other. "Where's Shuro?" He asked.

His voice sounded very loud. There were no other sounds, except for his voice.

"She-" Aki blinked. "She went to Suna, to find out more about the labyrinth, and the other Jewel that was a baby with you there."

Nodoka's eyes widened a fraction. He paused, before shaking his head. "Idiot," he said very quietly, but to her, it was as loud as an avalanche. "It was you," He said, his cold gray eyes connecting to her green ones.

Aki opened her mouth, and the rest of the world returned to her senses. She blinked and stumbled backwards. "W-what?"

"You'll find out," He shrugged, turned on his heel and vanished in a burst of flame along with Suzaku.

"...." Aki stared after him, her eyes wide. _It was you. _She swallowed. What did he mean by that...?

* * *

"Hmmm..." Gaara stared out of the window for a moment, thinking. They'd been in Konoha for about a week now, and it was about time they got back to Suna. Hinata was visiting with Sakura, Ino, and Tenten...her old friends, leaving him alone in the apartment.

He sighed and sat down on the bed, placing his hands over his eyes and running them down his cheeks and then returning them to his knees. He shook his head. "I need more sleep," He murmured. True, he hadn't slept well these past few nights.

He stared at the ground, his green eyes distant. "Aki..." He placed his hands on his head, brushing back his red bangs. "Aki..."

"It's almost, 'aki'!"

Gaara jumped and looked around to see Sai standing at the window, his normal smile plastered onto his white lips.

"Sai, what do you want?" Gaara asked as he climbed into the room.

The previous member of 'NE' shrugged. "But it's almost autumn." He pointed at the trees, which were changing from green to brown, red, and gold.

"It's still a ways off," Gaara corrected him. "There are only a few leaves that are colored."

"It's almost been thirteen years."

He felt a lump in his throat.

"Hinata-san still hasn't healed," Sai said quietly, sitting down on the bed beside the redhead. "It's a pity. She was so much prettier when she was walking around smiling and laughing."

Gaara didn't have the energy to scold him.

Sai paused before patting Gaara on the head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Cheer up."

Gaara stared at him. "I swear, if you try to make out with me like you did with Naruto-"

"Like I've said, that was all a misunderstanding," Sai said wearily, placing his hands in the air and shaking his head so his black bangs flew in his eyes. "I was comforting him! I was not trying to kiss him."

"Ye~ah..."

Sai laughed, and Gaara sighed.

"So, I herd the Jewel of Suzaku has finally shown himself?"

"Yeah. We still need to find the Jewel of Byakko and the Jewel of Genbu, though," Gaara whispered.

"And what are you going to do when you find them...?" Sai inquired.

"...." Gaara clenched his fists. "We...Naruto, Rei, Akume and I, we just want to hold them in Konoha until Kabuto is dealt with, but the leaders of the land...t...they want to kill the Jewels. They think that they are a bad thing...a curse."

Sai took on a look of surprise. "Kill them!?"

Gaara nodded.

"That's not good..." Sai narrowed his eyes. "If-"

"If what we know is correct," Gaara finished the sentence for him, "The Jewels are our last hope. They're the ones who are going to save us from Kabuto...They're the ones who will have to save the world."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN DUN!!!!!! Why is Okojo so scared of being in the land of fire? Take a guess. Kishun seemes pretty worried about Shuro, and then there was that fire, and Nodoka saved the little kid, awww....but then he turned into a git again. Inami really seems to like him, if you couldn't tell already. XDDD Aki on the other hand...Okay, so Nodo-chan told Aki that she was the one in the labyrinth with him...remember, Nodoka's sixteen and she's twelve. He would of been four back then...so yeah. Poor Gaara. Then Sai just had to come in and ruin the moment, didn't he? XD And if you don't know what Gaara and Sai were talking about, when Gaara told Sai not to try and kiss him...It was in one of the early shippuden filler episodes...remmeber that kid Sora from the fillers? I think this was the episode when they met him. Sai and Naruto were sitting together onthe side of the road, and Sai thought Naruto was scared, so he sat next to him, put his arm around his shoulder and held him close...XDDD and then Naruto thought he was going to kiss him. XDDDD But yeah...the Daimyo's of the lands want to kill the Jewels, but the shinboi know that they are their last hope...Drama Drama Drama Rama. See you next chapter!  
**


	28. Hidden secrets

**I would of posted last night, but i went to see WICKED which was playing here in Indy. I saw it before in Chicago, and I have one thing to say....BEST MOTHER FLIPPIN PLAY FREAKIN EVER!!!!!!!! I LOVE THAT PLAY MORE THEN I CAN DESCRIBE!!!! The music is just So well written! I took my bff and she was whining about how she didn't like musicals, but then by the second song, she was in LOVE with Wicked. The lady who played Glinda was REALLY funny. We were both cracking up by the song "Popular" it was hilarious! The time dragon scared her though. So did the monkies, but I liked the flying monkeys. Nessa is a stalker!!! Fiyero's a sexy beast!!! Neeeeeeeh, but the song, "For Good" makes me cry, and by the end of the play, I WAS crying. At the end of the play, my friend was like, "OMG WTF" I'm not spoil it for those of you who have yet to see the play, but if you have seen it, youi'll know what I mean. ((And the new Naruto chapter was good, but Danzo's a bastard!!!! .)) -wears Kakashi for Hokage badge- I read the book for Wicked, and it freaked me out. It was really political, and I read it in like, fifth grade so it was really confusing...plsu the um....lemon scenes...-coughs- I also read the sequel, Son of a Which. The title....XDDDDD Lirr sounds hot...but I don't like Candle. .  
**

**

* * *

**

_**BOOOM!!!!**_

Inami yelped and grabbed Aki's arm, her blue eyes wide.

"You don't like thunder?" Aki asked, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

Inami shook her head fervently. "I-I hate thunder! It's really, really scary!" She swallowed.

"Hmph," Kishun scratched the back of his head. "Maybe we should find a place to take shelter for a bit, Aki," KIshun suggested. "We don't wanna get really wet and sick."

"Yeah," She nodded. "Let's find a cave or something. That's the one bad thing about coming to Amegakure. It rains a lot here," She said loftily. They walked for a bit until they came across an erosion in the rocks big enough for them all to fit inside.

They found it just in time, for as Kishun squeezed in, another blast of thunder came and it began to pour down rain. Aki crossed her legs and sat near the back of the small cave, staring out at the rain blankly. Nodoka's words...kept ringing in her head.

_It was you._

It didn't made sense. She sighed and buried her face in her hands, thinking. Maybe he had just been trying to rattle her nerves. If that was true, he had succeeded. She sat up and brushed away her bangs, frowning.

"Are you okay?" Kishun asked Aki, glancing at her.

"M'fine," She mumbled.

"You don't look it."

"M'fine," She repeated. "...I wonder if Shuro's reached Suna yet?" She said quietly, leaning against the cave's wall.

"I hope she's okay," said Inami nervously, frowning. "Nodoka-san seemed like he might've been worried about her-"

"Him? Be worried about someone? You have got to be kidding me," Kishun rolled his eyes. "He's just a blank jerk. Like he would care about anyone doing anything or going anywhere."

Inami opened her mouth-

"Just shut up, Kishun," Aki said groggily. "We don't know anything about him, so you need to just stop doing random guesses and putting words into other people's heads. Just cut it out, okay?"

They both gawked at her, but she ignored them and continued to stare out at the rain.

_It was you..._

_

* * *

_

"....." Shuro stared at the gate of Sunagakure, her eyes wide. She paused, before walking up to one of the jounin that was standing at the entrance. "Excuse me," She said, using her sweetest voice. "I'm here to visit my uncle. He works at the library here. I've been staying in Konoha with my mother, but he wanted me to come visit."

"Huh?" The guard looked at her. "Are you Hana-san? Amemaru's niece?"

"Yes!" She grinned. "Yes, that's my uncle!"

"He told me you'd be coming," The jounin smiled. "Do you need help finding your way to the library?"

"So, he told me where it was, thank you!" Shuro bowed and then hurried inside the village, shocked at how perfectly that had played out. What a coincidence...She had never been inside of a shinboi village before, so when she stepped in, she had to pause, to stare in awe at how many people there were, and at the huge buildings.

She brushed her bangs back before heading off, looking for the library. If she could go there, maybe she could find out some information of the labyrinth thing that happened twelve years ago.

But that was easier said then done. Sunagakure was a very big village, and after about ten minutes she had to sit down and catch her breath.

"Hey, Michiru!" A blond woman with blue eyes hurried past her and grabbed onto the arm of a young man. He had spiky, dark red hair and bright silver eyes, with a Suna headband around his arm.

"Morning, Hiraku," The man, Michiru, said, grinning at her.

"Where are you going?" She inquired.

"Since Kankuro-ojii and Temari-obaa are outside of the village, I was gonna go check on how much Tou-san's work is piling up, and maybe knock out some papers," he smiled. "Then Tou-san will have less work to do when he gets home."

"You're so nice," Hiraku mused, and they both laughed.

"..." Shuro got to her feet. "Excuse me," She said, approaching them both. "Could one of you please tell me where the library is? I'm here to visit my uncle and I got lost."

"Hm?" Michiru looked at her, blinking. "Oh yeah. Sure." He smiled at Hiraku, "See you later," He said.

She smiled, nodded, and walked off towards the hospital.

"Follow me," Michiru said, motioning. Shuro nodded and did so.

"So, what's your name?" He asked as they walked.

"Sh-...Hana," She said. "I'm here to visit my uncle Amemaru."

"Amemaru, eh?" Michiru smiled. "I herd something about that. He's a good guy."

"Mm-hm," Shuro agreed subconsciously.

"M-Michiru-san!" An older man with long gray hair and even darker gray eyes ran up to them. He looked out of breath and was holding some sheets of paper to his chest.

"Amagumo-san...what is it?" Michiru asked. He gave Shuro a, 'hang on a sec' motion, and turned to Amagumo.

"W-we just got a letter from Temari-san, in Konoha," Amagumo huffed. "Apparently she, Shikamaru-san and Kankuro-san ran into the Jewel of Suzaku, and Naruto-sama is sending out a patrol to capture him!"

Shuro froze.

Michiru's eyes narrowed. "The Jewel of Suzaku..." He frowned. "That ally of Kabuto, and the other one that was in the labyrinth with Aki, yeah?"

"Yes."

.....What? Shuro blinked and took a step back in surprise. The other one that was in the labyrinth with Aki...? AKI!? She placed a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. Aki WAS the other one in the labyrinth! But how did this man know her!?

"We also got a letter form Sabaku-san" Amagumo murmured, a bit more sadly this time. "He said that Hinata-san isn't doing any better. He said she only spoke once, when he mentioned Kabuto. She said something like, 'I will kill him'...or something like that."

"Of course she'd say that..." Michiru murmured. "That bastard caused the death of Aki."

WHAT!?!?!? Shuro turned white. What the hell was going on here!? "E-excuse me," She drew their attention. "Who's this Aki?"

Michiru blinked. "Your uncle never told you the story?"

She blushed and shook her head.

He looked at her suspiciously for a moment, before his eyes became clouded with grief. "You obviously have herd the labyrinth story, right?" When she nodded, he continued. "My little sister, Aki, was kidnapped by Kabuto because she was one of the four Jewels. The labyrinth collapsed before we could get to her, and..." He fell silent.

Shuro felt her legs begin to quiver. "S-sister? A-and who are you?"

This time Michiru looked at her, his eyes narrowed. "Michiru," he said slowly. "Son of Gaara the Kazekage and Hinata of the Hyugga clan...you didn't know that?"

Oh my God...Shuro took another step back, her eyes wide. Aki...this guy was Aki's brother...and Aki's parents were the Kazekage and his wife!? She stared at Michiru with wide eyes. She took three more steps back, before turning on her heel.

She barely got three feet away when someone grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. She let in a sharp intake of breath and looked around to see a woman with long black hair with one green streak through her bangs and golden eyes.

"Thanks, Akina," Michiru said, nodding at the archer.

She nodded back. "Who is this?"

"That's what I tend to find out," Michiru said, glaring down at Shuro with darkened eyes.

Shuro stared up at him, terrified. _Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it!!! Aki, I'm sorry!_

_

* * *

_

Nodoka looked up at the sky, his eyes narrowed. It was going to rain soon. He brushed his bangs away and continued down the path towards Otogakure, his footsteps the only sound that reached his ears.

He decided to back track and meet, and perhaps capture, the Jewel of Byakko. He knew that Aki already knew this Jewel, but that didn't matter to him. They might be inexperienced when it came to their powers, meaning that he'd have the upper hand. He was also interested in seeing Kabuto-sama's son and daughter, whom he knew still resided within Oto.

He paused, his trained ears scanning the area. When he herd nothing, he continued on, thinking. Aki HAD been the other one in the labyrinth, that he knew. He had a fleeting memory of seeing Kabuto with her, though at the time, he knew not who she was. He had only been four. But when he saw fifteen, Kabuto had told him about Aki...the Jewel of Seiyru.

She was his mortal enemy. His opposite element, and someone he must kill if he wanted to survive. Yet...at the same time, she was-

"Nodoka-kun!"

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked around to see Tokijin, the yakuza from the gang that had beat him up, racing towards him.

His eyes narrowed and in a fleeting moment, he had leaped on Tokijin, knocking him to the ground and placing one foot over his neck, applying pressure so that his air would be slightly cut off. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a deadly calm tone.

Tokijin looked terrified. "I-I came to w-warn you-"

"Warn me of what?" Nodoka spat. "Is your gang going to attack me again?"

"N-no!" Tokijin gasped. He had begun to scrabbled at Nodoka's foot, unable to breath. "P-Please....just...hear m-me out!"

"...." Nodoka paused, before lifting his foot just enough so the man could breath. "Make it quick, or else you will die," Nodoka warned.

Tokijin nodded quickly, his face shimmering with sweat. "I-I herd it from one of my clients! Some Konohagakure shinobi are after you! A-apparently you confronted some of them and a sand shinobi or two in the woods, a-and revealed Suzaku to them..." His eyes were wide with fear, "And now they're after you because they know that you are allied with Kabuto!"

This news was no surprise for Nodoka. People had only been after his neck, not only because he was the Jewel of Suzaku, but because he was on Kabuto's side. He lifted his foot all the way and allowed Tokijin to scramble to his feet.

"This information is unnecessary," Nodoka said quietly, "But than-"

"I-I'm sorry-" Tokijin, covered his face with his hands as if Nodoka was about to burn him.

"....Never mind," Nodoka closed his eyes. "Just get going before your precious gang learns that you're helping me."

"I-I'm not with the gang anymore!" Tokijin told him, motioning to the huge bruise on his cheek. "I left them after what they did to you! I-in fact...how did you survive that...?"

"...I had some help from an unwanted person," Nodoka told him. He placed his hands back into his pockets and turned his back on Tokijin. "What are you doing now?"

Tokijin fidgeted. "I...I joined a rebellion..."

"A rebellion?" Nodoka glanced at him.

"A-against Kabuto..." He closed his eyes.

"Hm..." Nodoka turned to face him. "Tell me more about this rebellion against Kabuto-sama."

Tokijin paused, but nodded. "It's being led by a young man named Okojo...apparently he's the son of Uchiha Itachi, you know, the one who killed his entire clan except for his little brother. He's reforming Akatsuki, but he's given them a new name and has declared that they are fighters for justice now."

"What's the new name?" Nodoka asked, actually interested.

"Akatokiyami."

"Moonless dawn..." Nodoka blinked. "Is he just building this rebellion against Kabuto?"

Tokijin shook his head. "You know in the land of ages...at the Dream Tower and the girl who resides there...he's against her to. He's against anyone who tries to have more power then others-"

"So basically he's against the whole world," Nodoka said coolly, turning his back on Tokijin.

Tokijin shrugged.

"You'd better get back, then," Nodoka said, quietly continuing down the trail. Tokijin said nothing more, but he felt the man's eyes on the back of his head even after he was out of sight. Nodoka stopped under a willow tree as a clash of thunder came. "A rebellion...huh?"

* * *

"...."

"...."

"...."

"Can someone PLEASE say something?" Arai mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

Nariko tossed him a look, silencing him. "Hush," She growled. She looked back at Rei, who was pacing back and fourth, his eyes narrowed. He was wearing a long, pure white night robe with his dark hair tied up in a ponytail that allowed his bangs to hang in his eyes. His expression was blank but the look in his eyes revealed how troubled he was.

Inoue sat on the bed, watching him, her Byakugan eyes narrowed with concern.

"Things are getting more dangerous," Rei finally said after about half an hour of silence.

"Rei, it's late...why do we have to discuss this now?" Inoue asked sleepily.

He ignored her. "Our only allies are Kumogakure, Sunagakure, and Konohagakure. That's not good. Amegakure, and Iwagakure...we don't know where their loyalties lie..." He bit his thumbnail, a universal sign to show that he was agitated.

"Nii-sama..." Nariko reached out to grab his arm, but hesitated. She took a break, then grabbed it. She turned and started to drag him out of the house.

"Wha- Nariko?"

She pulled him through the village till they arrived at the palace. She led him to the back gardens until they stopped in front of Sora and their mother's graves. Nariko looked at her brother, her eyes narrowed. "Nii-sama," She said boldly.

He stared down at her, and violet met violet. A silent conversation passed between them, and Rei nodded. He walked forward and knelt before the two graves. He placed his hands together and closed his eyes, lowering his head so his long bangs fell into his eyes.

Nariko knelt down beside him and did the same.

Inoue and Arai watched them, glancing at each other.

Arai sighed and leaned against the wall, his eyes narrowed. _Sora-san..._He thought, _Please...they miss you. Everyone does. Please give us your strength. _

_

* * *

_

* * *

**非常に私の話のこの章をお読みいただき、ありがとうございました！**

**-evil grin- XDDDDD It says, "Thank you very much for reading this chapter of my story!!!!" At least I hope it does....TT...TT So, a lot happened in this chapter. Aki keeps thinking about what Nodoka told her, and Shuro finds out the truth but-....damn you Michiru. The readers aren't gonna like you anymore...but what might Shuro tell him?? 0.0.....Nodoka...and Tokijin's back. He just pops in sometimes, and he says that he's left the gang, and more is revealed about Okojo's NEW and reformed Akatsuki, and what their purpose is. Nodoka seems a little interested...hmmmmm オーマイゴッドクッキー！ OH MY GOD COOKIES!!!!! :D Uuuuuhm......yeah. In Oto, Rei seems worried about the village's statice, and he and Nariko still miss Sora, (and their mom, duh) and Arai ends this chapter....Next chapter will have some....um....um....SOME MORE COOL STUFF SO CHECK IT OUT AND IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN WICKED I SUGGEST YOU DO CUZ IT'S THE BEST MUSICAL EVA!!!!!!!  
**


	29. Michiru's mission

**I've been listening to Weird Al all day...I think that my brain is melting. Okay, uhm...for those of you who don't know, there's now a picture of Tsuke up on my DA account. I'm working on a lot of pictures right now for TDOS....like character designs, scenes from the chapters and stuff like that...anyone have any requests? I'm willing to draw for more reviews...-jingles cup-**

**Gaara: MORE Reviews? You're almost at 200!**

**But POTBS had over 1,000....-tear-**

**Gaara: Think about it...that one had 101 chapters...this is only chapter twenty eight. You're doing pretty good so far, I must say. **

**.....mmm....yeah....I LOVE EVERY SINGLE PERSON THAT REVIEWS MORE THEN ANYTHING AND EVEN IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I STILL LOVE YOU FOR READING THE STORY, NYAAAAAA!!!!! *passes out*  
**

**

* * *

**

"I'll ask you again...who are you?" Michiru murmured, resting his chin on his fist and staring at this girl, Shuro. They were sitting in the interrogation room, completely alone. Michiru didn't want any ANBU in here, because they might scare her, but she still refused to talk. He sighed. "Listen, Shuro-san...I'm not going to hurt you, I swear. Could you just please tell me who you are, and why you're in Suna?"

Shuro shook her head fiercely, her whole body quivering. _This man is Aki's older brother! The Kazekage is Aki's father! The heiress of the Hyugga clan is Aki's mother!!!! _These same words circled her mind relentlessly, not allowing her to think straight.

"Are you hungry?" Michiru inquired. "I could get you some dango, if you like."

"...." Shuro stared at him. "A-answer my questions...a-and I'll answer yours..." She whispered.

Michiru looked slightly taken aback, but, with a barely stifled smile, he nodded. "Ask away," He said coolly.

"...I-Is your sister really a girl named Aki?" Shuro inquired.

Michiru nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo. "Here," He held out to her.

Shuro hesitated before taking it. In the photo was a tall, red headed man with pale green eyes. Beside him was a beautiful woman with long, violet hair and silver eyes. In the middle was Michiru, only younger, and in his arms was a tiny baby with short, ruffled violet hair and bright green eyes.

"Aki's the baby I'm holding," He murmured. "It broke my mother's heart when we lost her. It was not only our loss, but the world's. She was one of those Four Jewel things, you see."

She looked up. "Which one?"

"Not sure."

"...." Shuro's eyes narrowed slightly as she thought over what she should do next. "Ah-" She bit her lip. "Are...are you SURE that she's dead?"

"The Otokage, a friend of mine, had his shinobi search all through the labyrinth's rubble, and there was no sign of her," Michiru's eyes clouded with grief. "We all miss her so much. Especially my parents...it's driven them mad these past twelve years."

"What would you do if she were alive?" Shuro whispered.

"That's impossible."

"It's just a question."

"Hmmm..." Michiru smiled slightly. "I'd be overcome with joy, but...but it's a fools dream." He looked away.

Shuro took a deep breath. "Michiru-san..." She murmured in a very low voice. "I don't want to get your hopes up by saying this, but all the pieces seem to fit into the puzzle. For the last few weeks I've been traveling with a friend. She grew up as a member of Tenkataihei and is an orphan. She never knew her family. She...she's the Jewel of Seiyru, and is trying to find all of the other Jewels and then go to the Land of Ages..."

Michiru was staring at her, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"She...she never talks about what her life would be like if she had a family, but she did say that she thinks about it sometimes..." Shuro fiddled with her clothes, keeping her eyes down, away from Michiru's intense silver gaze. "She...she has violet hair...and green eyes-...a-and...and her name is Aki."

"..."

Silence.

Shuro hesitated before looking up slowly.

Michiru was sitting there, in the same position he had been, only his eyes were stretched so wide, they looked like they might fall out. He was completely frozen, as if he was a statue. He even seemed to have stopped breathing. His wide eyes latched onto hers, searching for a lie, but when he saw none, he took a sharp intake of breath, remembering to breath.

After a moment of gasping for breath, he slowly looked back up at her. "Wh...what did you...say...?"

"Aki," Shuro frowned. "She is the Jewel of Seiyru and my friend. She's the one who wanted me to come here to Suna to find out more about the other baby Jewel in the labyrinth besides the Jewel of Suzaku, which was apparently her..."

"A...Aki?" MIchiru looked down at his hands, which were shaking. "B-but...that's impossible. She's dead..." he looked up at Shuro quickly, making her jump. "Where is she right now!?" He demanded.

"Uh-" Shuro swallowed hard. "She and our other friends are heading for Amegakure, looking for the Jewel of Genbu."

"Then I'm going to Amegakure."

Shuro blinked, watching as Michiru got to his feet. "Y-you're not going to tell your parents?"

"I don't know if it's really her," he whispered, standing still and clenching his fists by his sides. "If I told them that she might be alive, and then it turned out not to be her...well...I don't think their hearts could handle it." He looked around at Shuro, tears swelling in his silver eyes. "Those two have faced too much pain in their lifetime to be hurt anymore!"

Shuro felt her jeart jerk. "T-then..." She nodded and smiled up at him. "Then I'm going with you! Aki-chan and the others are my friends after all!"

Michiru smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"What are you going to do if it really is her?" Shuro asked as they left the room and prepared to leave the village.

"I'm not sure," Michiru whispered. Though, he knew exactly what he would do if it was really Aki. If it was really his precious little sister who had left a hole in his heart these past twelve years.

He would break down crying.

Obviously.

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"Are you okay, Aki-chan?" Inami asked, looking at her as the violet haired girl sneezed.

"Fine," Aki mumbled, sniffing and rubbing her nose. "It's just the moisture in the air."

"Amegakure does have a wet feel to it," Kishun mumbled. They weren't that far from the village now, but they were taking a break in a clearing. It was late afternoon and they had already set up their tents and made a fire. Kishun had caught some fish in the small river nearby, which they were cooking for dinner.

"I wonder if Shuro will be back soon," Kishun said quietly, turning over his fish in the fire.

"I'm sure she's fine," Aki said.

"I wonder when we'll see Nodoka-san again.." Inami said, without realizing it.

"HAH!?" Kishun looked at her, his eyes wide. "You've gotta be kidding me, Inami! You actually wanna see him again?"

Her face turned red and she looked down.

Aki blinked and smiled. "I actually wanna see him again soon as well!" Both of her friends looked at her with shock. "I have a few things I wanna ask that git, so we'd better run into him again soon." She winked at Inami, who blushed.

That night, Aki didn't feel like sleeping. She peeked out of her and Inami's tent and herd light snoring from Kishun's tent. She smirked and poked Inami. "Oi, you awake?" She whispered, brushing her violet bangs out of her eyes.

"Yup," Inami sat up, her blue eyes sparkling even in the darkness.

"Good," Aki pushed herself up as well and smiled at her. "So."

"So?"

"You have a crush on Nodoka, don't yah?" Aki aksed, grinning.

"W-WHAT!?" Inami turned pink and shook her head wildly. "N-n-no! T-that's ridiculous, Aki-chan! H-how can you even suggest something like-"

"You're denying it while blushing. That means I'm right," Aki said snidely.

Inami's eyes fell to her lap and she blushed again.

Aki giggled. "Don't worry. I won't tell him...or Kishin, for that matter. Besides," She laid down on her back, resting her hands beneath her head. "I can't blame you. He is pretty good looking."

Inami glanced at her. "You like him to?"

"PFFT, hell no!" Aki whispered, laughing quietly. "Serious and scary isn't my type. He's all yours."

Blush crept over Inami's cheeks again, but she smiled. She had been scared that Aki liked him to... "So...what is your type, Aki-chan?" She asked, lying down beside her friend and looking at her.

"Hmmm...not sure," Aki scratched her chin.

"Kishun?"

"No idea," Aki shrugged. "Kishun's more like a brother, because I've known him for so long...but I'm not really taking an interest in boys right now."

Inami looked surprised. "Why not? Being as pretty as you are, you could get any guy you wanted!"

"Ina-chan," Aki sat up, calling the pink haired girl by a nickname she had come up with on the spot. "Listen...I'm the Jewel of Seiyru, supposed to help the other three Jewels save the world. One of the Jewels wants to kill me, and we haven't even found the fourth. You think I have time to worry about boys? Hm?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Ah..." Inami couldn't suppress a giggle. "I guess you're right!"

Aki laughed.

Their fun was put on hold however when they both herd a rustling from outside. Aki put a finger to her lips and Inami nodded. It might've just been Kishun, but they couldn't be too careful. Aki placed her head close to the ground and peered beneath the flap of the tent. Outside she saw three sets of feet moving around silently.

Her eyes narrowed and she sat up very slowly, without making a sound. She looked at Inami and spoke with her hands. _On the count of three... _She counted off her fingers until she reached three. _Jump out and attack, and I'll summon Seiyru! _She pointed to the tent and imitated punching someone, then placed a hand over her heart.

Inami nodded and turned to the entrance of the tent.

One...Aki lifted her pointer finger. Two...Her middle finger...THREE!

"SEIYRU!"

In a flash of blue the two girls leaped out of the tent and attacked the invaders. Aki instinctively went for the tallest, swinging out with a wild kick and feeling her foot make contact with the person's stomach. She turned and then attacked the next closest person, ramming her elbow into their stomach and then kicking their feet out from beneath them. She herd a satisfying grunt as the person landed. Hard.

"Inami-" Aki called, but someone grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, forcing her to the ground. "UGH!" Her face was shoved into the dirt as her attacker placed their knee on her back, holding her arms, preventing her from moving.

"I've got the little brat," Panted the person holding her.

"I've got two," Another voice said, and Aki could hear Inami squeaking in terror and Kishun cussing out whomever had dragged him out of his tent. "And this thing," She herd Seiyru's panicked squealing.

"Let us go!" Aki ordered, squirming beneath her captor.

"Misago...let her go."

She herd a reluctant, 'tsk' before her arms were released and the person lifted his knee. She crawled away, leaping to her feet and turning to face whoever had invaded their camp. In the moonlight, she could make them out clearly.

The one standing closest to her, the one who had grabbed her, was a young man with long, dark brown almost black hair and crimson eyes that were narrowed angrily against his tan skin. Standing a few feet away was a beautiful man with long, silvery-blond hair and blue eyes. He was the one who was tightly holding Inami, Kishun, and Seiyru.

The third person gave Aki such a fight that she leaped back a step. He was a very tall man, wearing an battered and torn black cloak with faded red clouds. His skin was a grayish blue color, accompanied by his spiky, dark blue hair and bright yellow eyes. Aki examined the three curious figures before her mind clicked back into gear.

"Release my friends!" She demanded, her eyes burning.

The blue man nodded at the blond, who released them.

Inami hurried over to Aki, hiding behind her. Kishun stood at Aki's side, panting and nursing a small cut on his forehead, while Seiyru landed on her shoulder, growling at the three strangers.

"We didn't mean to frighten you," The blond man said silkily, smiling at them. "You just startled us, attacking out of nowhere like that."

"You shouldn't of snuck into our camp then," Aki puffed, scanning them with her sharp eyes. "Who are you guys?"

"My name's Kisame," Said the blue man. "This is Tsuki and Misago," He pointed at the two younger men. "WE came here to find you...you're the Jewel of Seiyru, right?"

"Yeah," Aki said, still watching them cautiously. "What do you want with me?"

"WE want you to join our rebellion," Tsuki said, smiling.

Kisame made a disapproving sound.

"Your rebellion?" Kishun said, locking his eyes on Tsuki.

He nodded. "You kids have herd of Akatsuki, right?" When they nodded, he continued. "We are the reformed version of Akatsuki...Akatokiyami. We're being led by a young man named Okojo, who asked us to come and request your assistance."

"What's this rebellion against?" Inami asked.

"Kabuto," Kisame said quietly, "And the Land of Ages."

"The Land of Ages?" Aki glanced at Inami, whose eyes were wide. "Why them? We are heading their, actually...once we find the last Jewel."

"In the Land of Ages there is a tower called the Dream tower," Kisame explained. "I don't know the full details, but I do know that there is a person in there who wishes to take over the world."

"Allied with Kabuto?" Kishun asked.

"No."

"Hmmm..." Aki rubbed her chin, thinking. "Why do you want me to join?"

"The Jewels are a powerful asset," Misago said darkly, speaking for the first time face to face with them. "Like the Jinchurikki, only more powerful."

Aki narrowed her eyes. "The Jewels are NOT tools to be used! Besides, one of the Jewels is an ally of Kabuto's!"

"Huh!?" Tsuki blinked. "Oh dear...that's not good."

"You bet your sweet ass it's not," Aki grumbled, placing her hands on her hips. She walked forward, glaring at the three of them. "Your leader is this Okojo guy...right? If you want my help, have him talk to me personally, because I don't correspond with underlings."

"Why you arrogant little-" Misago took a threatening step towards her.

Kisame put his hand out, holding back Misago. "He's currently heading to Konoha," he told her.

"I am NOT going there again," She growled.

"Oh, so you've already been there?"

"Duh."

"This conversation is getting no where!" Tsuki said calmly, stepping forward and restraining Misago by clutching his arm. "Jewel of Seiyru-san-"

"The name's Aki, fruitcake."

He ignored her insult. "Aki-san...we simply want your assistance in bringing down Kabuto and the Land of Ages. Do not tell me you actually think that one person ruling the world is a good thing?"

"No," Aki glared at him. "Kabuto is evil, I have no problem agreeing with you there...and I want him to be killed, no doubt, but he hasn't pulled anything that looks like world domination yet."

"But what about when he actually acts?" Kisame pursued. "What will you do then?"

"I don't like to follow things...I like to lead them," Aki smiled. "I'm just weird like that, but when the time comes, I might start my own rebellion," She motioned at Kishun and Inami. "All I need is a plausible reason for doing things, and friends to back me up, and I can take out anyone."

Kisame stared at her. "Aki-san...you and Okojo have very similar ideals. If you joined up with us-"

"I told you..." Aki narrowed her eyes dangerously. "I'm not working with anyone except my friends! Especially not someone who won't come to meet with me in person. If this guy Okojo wants my help, tell him to get an appointment. He can discuss it with my secretary, Kishun."

"H-hey!"

"....You were a member of Tenkataihei, right?" Kisame ashed.

"Yup," Aki looked at him.

"They want to bend the world to what they believe is right...are you with them?"

"I'm not on anyone's side but my own," Aki told him darkly. "The only people in this world I trust are my foster father and other friends from Tenkataihei, and my friends here. Anyone else is under the title of enemy...shinboi and taoists...and rebels alike."

"But aren't you a rebel?"

"Nope, because I'm not fighting to stop anyone," She smiled. "I'm fighting because I feel that I NEED to."

"Very well," Kisame nodded. "I will find Okojo and tell him, and he'll come to talk with you personally. That, or you could come with us to Konoha."

"I've got my mind set on Amegakure."

"I see..." Kisame smiled. "You're an interesting kid.

Aki raised her eyebrows. "And you're an interesting man...fish...thing."

"Heh."

"...." Misago frowned, his eyes narrowed. He looked at Kisame. "What now?"

"Now?" Kisame blinked. "Well...Zetsu was supposed to meet us here, but-"

"I'm here."

Aki and Inami screamed as the previous Akatsuki member rose up from the ground. He glanced at the two girls and the petrified Kishun before looking at Kisame. "How'd it go?" He asked.

"No go." Kisame said, shrugging.

"What!?"

"I-I'm not joining your rebellion," Aki said, staring at Zetsu.

The man took on a frustrated look.

"It's fine, Zetsu," Kisame said. "She said she might consider if she speaks with Okojo in person. I'll explain it all later."

"Is the girl coming with us?" Zetsu asked.

"No," Aki answered for him.

Zetsu glared at her and she felt a chill go up her spine.

"I guess there's only one more matter to attend to," Tsuki said sighing. He beamed at Aki and placed his hands together. "Mind if we camp here for the night?"

* * *

"A rebellion, huh...?" Nodoka took a deep breath, sucking in the smoke from his cigarette, before blowing out gently, causing the smoke to drift up through the sky. He palce the stick in between his lips and watched the smoke mix with the clouds.

"..." His eyes narrowed and he sighed, blowing out some more smoke.

_

* * *

_

* * *

**-Does the wierd dance from Super Gals-**

**Shuro told Michi, Shuro told Michi, Shuro told Michi, Shuro told Michi-.....SHURO TOLD MICHI!!!!! And now Michi's gonna go after Aki to see if it's really her...fufufufu, let the fun commense. Aki and Inami have some girl talk some and its confirmed that Ina-chan likes Broody ((LOL KING HAWKE)) and Aki says that he's not her type, but she doesn't really know what her type is...hmm...Kisame and the boys try to convince Aki to join them but she puts up a good argument, and refuses to join...but don't worry. This subject isn;t over yet. And the chapter ends with Broody, still thinking about the rebellion and taking a smoke on his way to Oto.....I swear. He's sixteen and he smokes a lot....he's gonna have cancer by the end of the story, I bet. ((If Aki ever wanted to get with Nodo-chan she'd have to ask daddy...))  
**

**Aki: He smokes sometimes, and he's really quiet, with black hair that covers part of his eye, and he's conflicted with evil-**

**Gaara: DADDY REFUSES!!! NO EMOS!!!! I WON'T HAVE A MINI SASUKE IN THE FAMILY. **

**Aki: ?  
**


	30. Enter Asuka

**MORE BRAIN MELTAGE, AAHAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! I updated agaaaaaain!!!! My head hurts...I've been listening to the Japanese band GACKT for most of the day, mainly their song, "Ghost" because they're sexy. I've alos been listening to Luna Sea, mainly their song, "Rosier." I've been home alone all day and I'm getting really lonley, because it's just me and the pets. None of my friends will get online and talk to me. TT-TT I've also been reading the GTO manga on Onemanga. I saw the TV series on OnDemand and fgell in love with the series, so now I'm reading it. I woke up at one this morning and right now it's seven...even though I've been awake for six hours I'm still half-asleep I wonder why-**

**Nodoka: I wonder why you're rambling about stuff that no one really cares about. **

**.....I ramble to take up time and space....so the chapter will seem longer...  
**

**

* * *

**

"And that's how I met Aki," Shuro finished explaining as she and Michiru continued on their way to Amegakure. "I never though that I'd see her and Kishun again, but then I ran into them and Inami, and I've been traveling with them since."

"So this Aki is a member of Tenkataihei..." Michiru frowned.

"Yeah, and she hates shinobi, so good luck."

Michiru glanced at her. "I don't even know if it's really her," He whispered.

"How will you be able to tell?" Shuro asked, though, in part of her brain she already knew his answer. Sure enough, he looked around at her, his silver eyes flaring with determination.

"If she's really my little sister," He said boldly, "I think I will be able to tell!"

Shuro smiled. "If she is your little sister, then she's lucky to have a big brother who's so faithful to finding her."

Michiru blushed and smiled. "I just...if it really is her, then maybe my parents will go back to the way they were. Ever since Aki died...well, since we thought she died, my mother's refused to speak to anyone. It's like she's dead...but still alive. She's like a zombie. My father still acts normal around the villagers, but he's broken because of what happened."

"...." Shuro frowned slightly.

"But...if she's really alive...that'd be the greatest thing in the entire world," Michiru smiled weakly. "I would tell everyone...all my friends from the other villages who worked so hard twelve years ago to try and save her....I'd especially have to go to Oto and tell Sora."

"Sora?"

He sighed. "Sora...was an Otogakure ninja. He went into the labyrinth with us to save Aki, and sacrificed himself to protect me and the current Otokage, Rei. It's thanks to him that I'm still alive."

Her heart jerked slightly. "He died...?"

Michiru nodded sadly. "Yeah..."

"Then how are you going to tell him?"

"Even though he's dead, he still lives around us, and in our hearts," Michiru smiled at her. "Especially mine and Rei's...He was our very good friend."

Shuro smiled. "Michiru-san...I really hope that Aki is your little sister."

"So do I..."

* * *

"These guys are JOKES...." Aki stared at Tsuki who was still fast asleep. She poked him but he only mumbled and rolled over in his sleep. Misago was sitting in a corner watching dolefully as Kishun and Inami observed Kisame's sword.

"Are you people really members of a rebellion?" Aki asked, watching Zetsu carefully and he walked closer to Kisame and her friends to see what they were doing. "You don't act much like it. Especially you two," She looked at Zetsu and Kisame. "You don't act like you used to be part of Akatsuki.

"Well, we were," Kisame mused, scaring Inami slightly by yawning and showing his sharp teeth. "Whether you like it or not."

"Huh," Aki rolled her eyes.

"Will we be leaving soon, Kisame?" Misago asked, getting to his feet. "We need to get back to Okojo."

"Cool off," Kisame got to his feet as well. He walked over to Tsuki and gave him a light smack on the head, finally waking him. He looked back at Aki and held his hand out. "I know you don't want to join us, but at least for the time being, think of us as your allies."

She blinked.

"Not your friends...just extra help that will be there when you need it," He explained.

"....Yeah...okay," Aki smiled and shook his hand.

They said goodbye to their new 'allies' who went off to find Okojo. Kisame promised that when they met up with him again, they'd find them again so that Aki could talk to Okojo personally.

"Think we can trust them?" Kishun asked, crossing his arms.

"I think so..." Aki blinked slowly. "They're our allies, after all."

Inami giggled.

Aki smiled and looked around. "We're not that far from Amegakure. We'd better hurry up and get going. The quicker we get in the village, the quicker we get out. Then we can come back here and wait for Shuro."

"Alright," Kishun walked over and started to roll up the tents while Inami put out the fire.

Aki walked around their campsite, scouting the small area and making sure that no shinobi were around. She brushed her short bangs out of her face and narrowed her eyes slightly. "Think we'll actually find the Jewel of Genbu?" She murmured. "Here, I mean?"

Kishun opened his mouth-

"You won't."

The three looked around. Sitting up in a tree was a young man, about Nodoka's age. His slightly curly, shoulder length hair shown platinum blond in the early morning gray. His sea-blue eyes stood out against his darkened skin, and a small smile danced on his lips. He was dressed rather oddly, with wierd golden trinkets hanging from his shimmering hair, and in his voice was a strange accent. He stared down at them, his pretty, girl-like face bright.

"Who are you!?" Kishun demanded.

The boy just chuckled.

"Seriously, who are you!?" Aki snapped, stepping in front of Inami protectively.

"I am no one of interest," He said calmly.

"Just tell us your god damn name!!!"

He smiled coolly. "If you must know...my name is Asuka, Jewel of Seiyru...Aki."

Aki narrowed her eyes on...Asuka. "How do you know who I am?" She asked, glaring up at him. "What do you want?"

"Who said I wanted anything?" Asuka stood and leaped down from the tree, landing lightly on his toes. "I'm just telling you...there is no Jewel in Amegakure. But...you should still go there, none the less."

"Hah!?" Kishun stared at him. "And who are you to tell us where to go!? If there's no Jewel in the village, why should we go there?"

"Why shouldn't you?"

"....Are you a ninja of Ame?" Aki asked, pausing before taking a step closer to him. He was oddly short for his age, standing only a few inches taller then Aki when Nodoka was almost a foot taller then her.

"Do you see any headband?" Asuka examined himself, then smiled at her. "No, I am not. I just happened to be passing by when I herd your conversation."

"Passing by in a tree?" Kishun growled.

He blinked and switched his transfixing blue gaze to the blond, who flinched. "Yes, passing by in a tree," He chuckled. "You're curious."

"....Your accent sounds familiar," Aki mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Your accent...it sounds like my foster father's...Fuuhaizu," Aki narrowed her eyes. "In fact, your skin tone is the same as his also." She blinked and gasped slightly. "Are you from one of the 'other' lands!?"

He smiled. "Yes."

"Other lands?" Inami said curiously.

"Did you think that your land of shinobi nations was the only one?" Asuka asked, smiling down at her. "No. Beyond the great, vast ocean where shinboi haven't even dared to venture, there are other lands. You people just don't know that much about it since you never traveled beyond your own land. About twenty years ago people from my land started immigrating here, looking for a better place to live..." He smiled. "But we chose a bad new home. All that lies here is war."

"Tou-san told me about it once," Aki said. "He's from one of the other lands. Probably the same as yours."

"Probably."

"Anyway," Kishun said, changing the subject quickly. "What good does it do you telling us that the Jewel of Genbu isn't in Ame? In fact, how do you even know that, and how did you know who Aki was?"

"I know a lot more then you people do," Asuka said coolly, brushing his hair out of his handsome face. "That's for sure."

Aki frowned. "Are you an enemy or an ally?" She asked.

"...." Asuka stared at her for a moment, before smiling. "Neutral," He said brightly.

"Then go away," Aki said firmly.

He chuckled.

"Get out of here!"

"Fine," Asuka held his hands up in a 'calm down' gesture. "I wish you the best of luck, Jewel of Seiyru," He said, smiling at her. "You are going to need it. A lot of trials are coming at you, and you'll have to fast the most difficult of them alone."

She stared at him, her eyes wide.

"In fact..." He smirked and pointed to the trees behind them. "Here comes one now."

The three of them looked around, but saw nothing.

"Wha-" Aki turned around to face Asuka again, but...

He was gone.

"Huh...?" Aki blinked.

"GAH-! Aki, run!"

She whipped around quickly to see five Amegakure shinobi. Two had raced out and grabbed Kishun and Inami, and were holding Kunai to their throats. Aki stood completely still, her eyes wide.

"Cooperate, and no one gets hurt," Said another nin, approaching Aki. "Now...who are you and what are you doing invading Amegakure territory?"

Aki bit her lip, and raised her hands, motioning that she had surrendered. _SHIT! _

_

* * *

_

"Welcome to Konoha," Yuki said as she, Okojo, Shikaru, and Suzuku arrived at the village.

Okojo stared up at it, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Let's go," Yuki said quickly.

"I'm sorry, Yuki-chan," Okojo frowned at her. "I...this is where I leave you now. Okay? I have to get back to my friends."

"What?" Suzuku looked at him, his eyes wide. "But...we wanted to give you a personal tour of the village..." He frowned.

Okojo smiled weakly. "It's okay," he ruffled Suzuku's hair and met his eyes. "WE will meet again real soon. That I can assure you."

Suzuku blinked and Shikaru narrowed his eyes.

"Thank you for taking me here..." Yuki murmured, looking at Okojo with soft eyes. "It was really nice of you to come with us...even though you and your friends had other plans...Will I see you again?"

"Of course you will!" Okojo smiled. "I believe that once you cross paths with someone, you are assured to meet them again."

She blushed and smiled. "I like what you believe."

He smiled.

They said their goodbyes and next thing the three knew, Okojo vanished into the forests around Konoha. Yuki stared into the trees for a moment, before sighing. "Let's go," She murmured. She, Shikaru and Suzuku took off for the Hokage building.

They were lucky enough to see that Gaara was visiting Naruto in the office, and when the three of them burst in, both kages jumped in surprise.

"Y-Yuki!" Gaara gasped.

"Suzuku and Shikaru also!" Naruto said, gawking at them.

"What are you three doing here?" Gaara asked, his eyes wide as he walked over and helped Shikaru to his feet.

"I'm sorry, we had to come and see you!" Yuki said. "Gaara-oji, Naruto-sama, I had a vision a few nights ago! I...I had to come and tell you about it, and these two decided to come with me!"

"A vision!?" Naruto and Gaara looked at each other.

"Tell us about it," Naruto said, getting up and offering his seat to Yuki.

She sat down and quickly told them about her vision. Her hands began to quiver as she explained the detail of seeing everyone's heads, and the blood, and by the end of her story, everyone in the room was white faced and looked terrified.

"T-that's scary..." Naruto said, swallowing hard.

"What does it mean...?" Gaara murmured.

Yuki shrugged. "But...it was terrifying..." She looked up at Gaara, her eyes wide. "Kaa-chan and Tou-san are here, right? They're okay?"

"Of course they are. They're staying at the Nara house," Naruto told her, placing a hand on her head reassuringly.

Yuki and Shikaru exchanged relieved looks.

"Suzuku," Gaara turned to the young ANBU member. "Go tell your father to come to the office. Explain everything to him quickly. Ask your mother to come as well. Once you're done with that, go to the Nara residence and tell Temari, Shikamaru and Shikaku to come also."

Suzuku bowed. He waved to Yuki and Shikaru before quickly leaving the room.

Silence settled over them.

"Yuki," Gaara glanced at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She mumbled, brushing her white bangs away. "I'm...fine."

* * *

"....."

Tsuke stared out into the forest that surrounded Otogakure, her blue eyes narrowed slightly.

"Is something wrong?" Suzuka asked, tapping her shoulder.

"No..." Tsuke continued to stare out at the forest. "I just...have a weird feeling. It's almost the same feeling as when we first met Aki-chan. Plus, it feels like Byakko wants to come out, and it's taking a lot to hold him back..." She placed a hand over her chest.

"Maybe it's another Jewel?" Suzuka suggested, her eyes wide.

"Might be," Tsuke nodded and started running towards the forest-

"Tsuke-chan? Suzuka? What are you two doing?"

They both looked around to see Shiranui with Kohaku.

"Oh..." Tsuke frowned. "Nothing...just taking a walk before the morning starts," She replaced her frown with a smile and stretched. "Isn't that right, Suzuka?"

"...yeah," Suzuka lied.

"Well, let's get to work then, girls," Shiranui smiled at them. "We're going to help them rebuild Rei-sama's office."

"Mm-hm, okay..." Tsuke tossed one last glance over her shoulder before following Shiranui and Kohaku, Suzuka at her side.

* * *

Nodoka peered out from behind the tree, his eyes narrowed. So...that pink haired girl was the Jewel of Byakko, huh? It would be difficult capturing her, then. That black-haired girl didn't seem to leave her side even for a second.

He let out a frustrated, 'tch' sound and leaned against the three. He sighed deeply, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He stood there in silence for a moment, before he thought up a plan to catch the Byakko girl that might just work...if he played his card right.

Smirking to himself, he straightened out his jacket and walked back into the forest. "I'll wait till night falls," He said to himself. "Then..."

* * *

**...................Oh......OH YEAH! wake up...-slaps self- Uhm....ASUKA'S FINALLY COME IN KYAAAAAAAA!!! I like Asuka. 333 I think....I'm pretty sure that he's the last OC I need to introduce for this story. At least...I think he is...hmmm...well, anyway, he's a REAAAAAALLY important character, though he;s gonna confuse a lot of you for a while. He's one of those characters who's mean and only speaks in riddles...lol. And I don't know if in the Naruto world there are other lands besides the Shinobi ones, but I think there are. Fuuhaizu and Asuka are both from those lands. Another character is as well. Can you guess which one...? -evil smile- Michiru and Shuro continue their way to Ame to find Aki and the others and talk a little bit on the way, and Okojo leans Yuki to go find Kisame and the gang who are going to find him. **

**Tsuke sensed that Nodoka was there, but she wasn't sure. Nodoka...what is he planning this time? Who knows. He;'s unpredictable, that broody bastard. Anyway...I really, really like Asuka and I can't wait to write more about him, because he's freakin awesome...and Michiru and was talking about Sora...I still feel bad about killing that sexy beast....see you next chapter then....hey...wait....THIS IS CHAPTER THIRTY BOO YEAH!!!!!! -grins- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! Bai bei mah peeps!!!!  
**


	31. Song of Memories

**Kodomo no Jikan....I first herd about at this year's ACEN because I saw volume one...I started reading it on OneManga.....That series is kinda messed up. I mean....it's like, Lolicon central in that manga. And there's even a pedobear. I read all the way up to where it is right now just last night...the series actually gets kinda good after the lolicon parts. Personally, I say screw Reiji, he can jump in a ditch and die. Aoki should end up with Houin-sensei, and adopt Rin. I think he's more of a father to her, and Houin-sensei KINDA acts like a mother to Rin, I think. Reiji's a sick bastard and even though he's sexy, I don't like him. I am on an updating role, but I have to keep stoping to smash ants becasue they're all over my desk....why? I dunno. I don't have any food in my room and they just won't leave me alone!!! -sits in corner crying- I DON'T LIKE BUGS!!!!**

**Shino: -glaaaaaaaaaares-**

**EEP!  
**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Okojo sighed as he walked away from Konoha. He kept glancing over his shoulder, until they village was completley out of sight. He frowned and leaned against a tree and took a deep, calming breath. "Oh well," he said solemnly. "Guess I'll have to save that meeting for later..."

He closed his eyes as he leaned on the tree, recalling a story that Kisame had once told him about his father...about...

* * *

_"Itachi!"_

_The young Uchiha glanced up, his eyebrows raised. "What is it, Hidan?" He asked in his monotone voice, looking back down at what he was doing. ....Nothing in particular. _

_Hidan approached him, his lips curled into a disapproving snarl. "Leader-sama wants you and Kisame to go out and collect a bounty. It was Kakuzu's idea so don't blame me." He handed Itachi a scrap of paper. _

_He looked over it with his almost sightless eyes, narrowing them to try and read. _

_"Oh, for Jashin's sake!" Hidan snatched the note back and read it aloud for Itachi. "Shirozaki Mayuko, bounty is sixteen thousand yen, mission, capture and return alive. She's currently in a small village near Kumogakure. Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame."_

_"Okay," Itachi got to his feet and strode past Hidan to find Kisame. He found his partner talking with Deidara. "Kisame, mission," He said absently, not sparing the swordsman a glance. _

_"Yeah," Kisame got to his feet and stretched. "See yah round, Deidara."_

_"See yah Kisame-senpai, hm."_

_Kisame followed Itachi out of the hideout and into the bright sun. He shielded his eyes with his hand and looked at Itachi. "So, what's the mission?"_

_"We have to capture some woman for Kakuzu alive, and bring her back," Itachi said quietly. "She's in that settler's village near Kumo."_

_"Kay," Kisame secured his sword over his back. "Oi...it's been about three weeks since the Kyubbi kid got back the kazekage from Deidara, hasn't it?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Three weeks since Sasori-san died, and Tobi joined?"_

_"Yes."_

_"When are you going to go after your brother?"_

_Itachi froze, as did Kisame. _

_"..." Itachi stared blindly into the distance. "I don't know," He said quietly, and resumed walking. _

_"Phoo," Kisame scratched his neck. "Maybe I shouldn't of brought that up..."_

_"Kisame, hurry up," Itachi called. "My eyes hurt and I want to get this bothersome mission done quickly."_

_"Yeah, alright, alright," Kisame smirked and hurried after his partner._

_

* * *

_

Okojo opened his eyes, which had instinctively switched to Sharingan. He sighed and deactivated him, shaking his head. "I need to stop thinking about all that..." He said to himself, giving himself a light slap on the face.

"Okay," He took a deep breath and smiled. "Time to go find Kisame and the others!"

* * *

_What am I going to do!? _Aki narrowed her eyes. She was seriously out numbered, and those bastards had grabbed Kishun and Inami. She frowned. If only I could summon Seiyru...then I would-

"Put your hands together and drop to your knees," Ordered one of the ANBU.

"....Kay," Aki smirked. She placed her hands together and slowly got to her knees. She was silent for a moment, before pushing off and darting towards them. "SEIYRU!" She cried. In a blast of blue, the dragon appeared and followed Aki's actions.

Aki slammed her head in the nearest ANBU's stomach, catching him off guard. Seiyru summoned up a blast of water and knocked the two holding Inami and Kishun off their feet. "Nice!" Aki smirked and kicked the one she had attacked hard where it hurts.

"Take that!" Kishun slammed his fist into the side of one ANBU's face. He smirked as Inami got behind the man and tripped him, causing him to tumble ever.

"HYA!" Aki dodged an ANBU that tried to grab her and whacked him in the side of the head with her knee. She flipped over him and landed back to back with Kishun, grinning. "You guys are pathetic!" She said brightly. "So much for Amegakure nins!"

"Aki, let's get out of here!" Kishun said, sweeping the feet out from under one of the nins.

She turned to respond when one of the shinobi came up behind her and grabbed her arms, twisting them behind her back. "UGH-!" She winced as he forced her to the ground, holding a kunai to her neck. "Stop it!" He panted, looking at Inami and Kishun. "Stay still or else your friend gets it!"

"Don't listen to him, guys!" Aki grunted, trying to shove the man off her.

"B-but..." Inami glanced at Kishun, her eyes wide.

"I mean it, I'll kill her!" Snarled the ANBU, tightening his grip on Aki's arm. "I'll-"

_**WHACK!!!!**_

Aki blinked as the weight was lifted from her and the man went soaring above her, his kunai scratching her cheek a bit. He slammed into one of his comrades, sending them both flying. She looked around to see Asuka standing behind her, his hands on his hips.

"You!" She said in surprise.

"No time to talk," He smiled and pulled her to her feet. "Let's go...you two as well," He nodded at Kishun and Inami.

Aki frowned, but nodded. "C'mon, you guys!" She and Asuka hurried away, Inami and Kishun at their heals. They ran through the thick, damp forest for about tne minutes before Asuka stopped.

"We should be safe now," He panted.

Aki dropped to her knees, huffing, gasping for breath.

"Aki-" Kishun ran over to her, pulling off the scarf around his neck and draping it over her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She puffed. "J-just out of breath..."

"That was scary..." Inami breathed.

"Glad I showed up when I did," Asuka said, smiling.

Kishun narrowed his eyes. He approached the older boy and punched him hard, making him stumble back slightly. "Why didn't you help us earlier!?" He snarled. "You could've told us they were there, but then you just ran away! And you waited till Aki was about to be killed to help!?"

Asuka stared at Kishun before smiling apologetically. "I am sorry...I thought you would be able to handle it yourselves," He glanced at Aki, who was glaring at him. Seiyru landed on her shoulder and glanced at Asuka curiously.

He smiled. "I'm not an enemy," He assured them. He walked over to Aki and knelt down in front of her. "It was so mean of that shinobi to damage such a pretty face," he mused, whipping the blood from her cheek with his sleeve.

Aki grabbed his wrist, her eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" She growled, her grip tightening.

"Like I said...not an enemy," Asuka said lightly. "I just saved you guys, didn't I?"

"But what do you want with us?"

"It's not what I want..." He murmured. He blinked, realizing what he had said, and laughed. "Never mind, never mind. Anyway, Jewel of Seiyru...you've found the Jewel of Byakko and the Jewel of Suzaku."

"Yeah, but the Suzaku airhead isn't our ally," Aki told him, placing a hand comfortingly on the frightened Inami's head. "He's our enemy."

"Mmmm, how do you know?"

"Because he tries to kill us whenever he sees us!" Kishun shook his head. "Aki, why are we even talking to this joke!? We have no idea who he is or who he might be working for! Let's just get out of here!"

"And where will you go?" Asuka asked. "You've been to Konoha, Oto, Ame..."

"Probably Kumogakure or Iwagakure," Aki mumbled.

"Why not Suna?"

"..." She frowned.

Asuka stared at her for a moment before sweeping his platinum bangs out of his eyes. He paused, before taking a deep breath. Suddenly, the forest around the four of them seemed to vanish and was replaced by complete darkness, but they could still see each other. Small orbs of light drifted around them, emitting small sounds, that put together, sounded like music.

Asuka hummed along for a moment, before he parted his lips and started singing. The song was in a foreign language that none of them understood, but it captivated them all the same. His voice was smooth and flowing, and as he sang, more orbs of lights appeared and created a small symphony in the darkness. Aki watched the orbs float by her and listened closely to the song. She blinked as she felt tears come to her eyes. She didn't know why, but this song made her feel sad...very sad...

She glanced at Inami to see that she was crying as well, staring with wide eyes at the ground. Her whole body was shaking.

Kishin looked terrified as well as he stared into space, as if watching something she couldn't see.

Tears fell down Aki's cheeks as Asuka's song picked up in speed and intensity. Suddenly, as if a vale had been put over her eyes, she saw strange images. She saw a huge, collapsing building and people leaping from the windows, all of them battered and bleeding.

She herd the pleading screams of a woman, so far off in the distance that she couldn't make out the words. She felt a wave of sadness wash over her that was so unimaginably painful that she gasped. She clutched her chest, her eyes wide, taking shallow gulps of air, but feeling none enter her lungs.

The screaming and crying of many, many people filled her ears, mixing with Asuka's song, which was growing quicker and quicker and wilder and wilder...

Red...blood burst up in front of her eyes and she saw a handsome man falling to the ground, a huge hole in his chest, his brown hair flying against his death-white skin. She saw a man with white hair, one golden eye and one black eye laughing maniacally at something.

A wild storm of chakra mixing with black sand. Blood flew this way and that, splattering to the ground. More people screamed, and cried, and-

"AKI!"

"AAAAAAAH!" Aki screamed and covered her ears. She collapsed, her whole body shivering, her eyes stretched so wide she thought they would burst. Asuka had stopped signing and the sounds of the forest returned to her.

"A-Aki! Are you okay!?"

"Aki-chan!"

Slowly, she lifted her head, her breath coming out in quick gasps. She met Asuka's blue eyes. For once, he was not smiling. His dark face was oddly serious, and his eyes betrayed nothing. She saw her own reflection in their clear depths, and she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer.

"W-what did you do...?" She gasped, staring at him.

"I did nothing except sing," He said simply, grabbing her shoulders and gently pushing her away. "YOU were the one who saw those things."

Aki stared at him, before looking at her friends. "D-did you guys see things to?" She asked.

Inami nodded shakily. "I...I saw the day I was kicked out of the Land of Ages...it was scary to relive it..."

"I saw the time...the time you almost died falling off that rock pile," Kishun told Aki, his pale face colored with a light blush.

"What did you see?" Asuka asked Aki.

She glanced at him and narrowed her eyes. "I...I..."

"You don't have to tell us," Kishun told Aki. "It's fine..."

She smiled gratefully at him, then turned back to Asuka. "What was that song?"

"It is called the Song of Memories," Asuka told her. "It is one of my...special techniques," He winked, but she simply glared at him.

"And why the hell did you use it on us?" Aki growled, really wanting to punch him.

"To prepare you," He said, smirking. "For another trial that is steadily approaching."

"Will you stop speaking in riddles!?" Aki snapped dangerously.

Asuka actually recoiled slightly. He paused, before smiling at Aki gently. "If only you knew..." He murmured.

"Huh?"

He got to his feet and adjusted his sleeves. "Aki...you and the Jewels are the last hope for the world," He said quietly. "You may not realize it, but you are. You and the others...And you poor things...you don't really have that many friends in this fight, do you?"

Aki stood up, clenching her fists. "Just wait a second!" Aki hurried up to him and grabbed his sleeve, her eyes narrowed. "WHO are you? And how the hell do you know so much about-"

Asuka quickly cut her off, using his lips as a muzzle. He kissed her deeply, his eyes closed.

After a moment, they broke apart. Aki stared at him, her face bright red, her green eyes wide. "W-w-w-wha..."

"You ask TO many questions," He said, smirking.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Kishun leaped on Asuka, grabbing his long hair. "WHY DID YOU KISS HER, YOU BASTARD!!!!!!????!??"

Inami blinked, her face pink.

"Hehehehehe," Asuka laughed ad Kishun tired to beat him up. He finally pushed the furious blond off, who was held back by Inami. He looked back at Aki, who was blushing furiously. "I hope I didn't steal your first kiss."

"You did," She growled through gritted teeth.

"Oopsie," He grinned. "Sorry! But I think now...you'll find that you are much safer."

"Huh?" She blinked.

"You'll understand soon."

She glared at him. "I don't know who the hell you think you are," She growled, taking a step closer to him and poking him narrowly in the chest. "But you just plotted out your own demise!"

He gave her a slightly sad look. "Oh...." He sighed, smiling, and brushed his finger beneath her chin. "One day you'll thank me, Aki," He said, smiling warmly.

"Like hell," She smacked his hand away.

He giggled and looked at Seiyru. "Great Goddess," He said with a brilliant, respectful smile. "Make sure to take care of this one."

Seiyru dipped her head.

Aki blinked and looked at the dragon.

"Well, I must depart now," Asuka said, bowing to the three of them. "I will see you all again soon, but I must meat with the other troublemakers." He winked at them, before he blended into the darkness and vanished.

"....What IS he...?" Inami murmured.

"He kissed you..." Moaned Kishun, staring at Aki.

"It meant nothing," Aki grumbled, spitting into the grass. "Anyway...let's go find a place to make camp...somewhere where we can't be found. We don't wanna get caught by those Ame gits again."

* * *

"Go Suzaku," Nodoka pointed at the village when he saw the two girls again, near the gate. There was no one else around, so that was good. The phoenix bobbed his head before taking off into the air and flying towards them.

"Hey..." Tsuke looked up and pointed. "Suzuka-chan, look."

"Hm?" Suzuka looked around to see the large, flaming bird floating towards them. "W-what the-!?"

"Ah," Tsuke placed a hand over her chest. There was a flash of white and the giant white tiger appeared, growling darkly as he spotted Suzaku. "Byakko!" Tsuke blinked and grabbed the tiger's tail, "What are you doing?"

Byakko growled and followed Suzaku, who was retreating back towards the woods.

"Byakko!" Tsuke hurried after him.

"Tch," Suzuka narrowed her eyes and followed.

They were soon out of the village, following the two gods into the woods. Tsuke winced as tree branches caught against her long hair and scratched her face. "Byakko? She frowned and shoved a branch aside. "Byakko, where are-"

She blinked as a hand slapped over her mouth. She tried to call out to Suzuka, but the grip over her mouth was really strong. She was pulled back until she felt herself run into somebody.

"Be quiet," A voice said in her ear. "You're the Jewel of Byakko, right? Just keep your mouth shut, and you won't get hurt."

_What's going on!? _Tsuke thought, with terror.

"Suzaku," The large, flaming bird from before appeared in a tree and flew over. "Where's Byakko?" The person holding her asked.

There was a deep growling sound, and Tsuke was suddenly flung to the ground. "AGH!" She gasped out as the person released her. She sat up, rubbing her head. "What the-" She looked over to see a handsome boy with black hair, pinned beneath Byakko, who was snarling at him.

"B-Byakko," Tsuke stared for a moment, before the large red bird flew over her head and spat flames at Byakko, making him retreat.

The boy sat up, Suzaku landed on his shoulder.

"...." Tsuke stared at him, Byakko returning to her side. "Are you..." She frowned. "Are you Nodoka, the Jewel of Suzaku!?"

"That's right," Nodoka got to his feet, brushing the dirt from his sleeves. "And I'm here to take you to Kabuto-sama, Jewel of Byakko."

* * *

**Itatchi....Itatchi...yaaaaaay...3333 ((My friends and I call him Itatchi because I amde him on the WII and accidentily spelled his name Itatchi. XD)) We're gonna start seeing into Okojo's past and how he came to be Itachi's son, and who his mother is. Asuka's in this chapter as well because I couldn't resist bringing him back in. The Song of Memories scene....that part was fun to write. If you forgot, Aki was seeing scenes from the last few chapters of POTBS, like when Sora died, when the labyrinth collapsed, and when Michiru and Kabuto were fighting. The whole who screamed her name was Hinata, btw. Asuka....kissed Aki. -_-....ugh. Is it the revealation of a new pairing, or is Asuka just being a jerk!??!?! WHO KNOOOOOWS!!!! Nodoka finally gets his hands on Tsuke, but she and Byakko won't go out without a fight!!!!!!! So I'm working on some pictures, so I'll see you guys next chapter! Lotsa love!!! 333  
**


	32. Captured

**-SPOILERS FOR NEW NARUTO CHAPTER-**

**Gaara should be coming in soon now, right!? RIGHT!???! I mean, at the end of the chapter it said that the meeting of the five kages was going to be next chapter, and that means Gaara too!!!! YAAAAAY!!!! Sai got to show off his sexy-ass tongue...3333 I HATE Danzo, and right now, I'm not very fond of those Kumogakure nins. I felt bad for Naruto and Sakura...Anyway, I got a picture of Asuka and Aki on my DA page and I also put up a few pics from this years anime central. I hope some of you go next year...I'm going as Rurouni Kenshin next year because I just got into the series. ((I'm behind in the awesomeness, I know. Leave me alone)) I got his sword and the wig, but we need to buy the costume. My second costume is going to be Hinata, after timeskip. I got her wig and it's awesome...I even got Byakugan eye contacts, and Kenshin's purple eye contacts. I scared the crap out of my best friends by putting in the Byakugan eye contacts. XD**

**Spongebob's on right now...they just bought the invisible spray. I used to love this show...I still do. We played "Whose line is it anyway" at school once, and we did Party quirks, and I was Plankton. I was running around on my knees screaming, "I WENT TO COLLEGE!!!!" I'm getting off topic...Go ahead and read the chapter I guess.  
**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Tsuke instinctively backed away, but she didn't even have a second to prepare herself before Nodoka leaped at her. She gasped and ducked beneath him, her eyes wide. She didn't have a lot of experience in genjutsu. She only knew how to fight with her shinobi skills, so...that's what she did.

_"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"_

Three clones appeared beside her and ran at Nodoka. He twisted around the first, kicking her and making her slam into a tree, vanishing in a cloud of smoke. He dodged a punch from the other and slammed his fist into her stomach. She to vanished.

Tsuke narrowed her eyes. "Byakko!" She called.

The tiger leaped over to her side, rising his lips and snarling menacingly at Nodoka.

"Suzaku!" The phoenix cooed gently and landed on Nodoka's shoulder.

"Uh..." Tsuke looked helplessly at Byakko. "D-do something!"

He blinked his narrowed, golden eyes at her.

"How pathetic!" Nodoka called, almost laughing. "Let's go, Suzaku!" He darted forward, the phoenix taking off into the air and following him. Nodoka darted towards Tsuke, kicking at her feet causing her to stumble.

He turned on his heel and planted his feet firmly behind her. Grabbing her arm, he twisted it hard, making her let out a gasp of pain. He slammed his elbow into her back, released her, and leaped away, landing on an abandoned rock.

"Guh..." Tsuke winced as she fell to her knees. This guy was good...she wondered how he would go up against Lee....suddenly, an idea came to mind. She smirked, thinking that it might just work. Getting to her feet, she turned to face him.

"Come on," She said, jerking her head, "Is THAT all you got?"

Nodoka raised his eyebrows. "You a masochist or something?" He stayed where he was.

Perfect.

Tsuke whispered to Byakko to stay, then darted forward. She ran at Nodoka's left, causing him to lean towards her, but then feinted to the right. "BYAKKO!" She cried. The tiger leaped into the air at Nodoka's left, where he was caught off guard.

With a loud thud and a furious snarl, Byakko slammed his paws into Nodoka's shoulders and soon had him pinned against the hard earth.

"Wow..." Tsuke stood up, blinking in astonishment. "I...I did it!" She cried happily.

"Guh- get off me!" Nodoka cried, trying to kick the tiger off, but Byakko only snarled in his face. The Jewel of Suzaku winced as he felt his wound that Aki had tended to open again. "Gah..." he felt the blood leaking down his arm and frowned.

"Tsuke, are you okay!?" Suzuka shoved through some branches and saw her friend, and the struggling teen who was trapped beneath Byakko. "What the heck happened?"

"T-this guy, the one Aki warned us about, the Jewel of Suzaku! He attacked me, but I got him!"

Suzuka hurried over to Tsuke's side, her dark eyes narrowed.

"Damn it all, let me go!" Nodoka cried. "Suzaku! Do something!"

The phoenix landed beside Nodoka and looked at Byakko, who growled at him. He leaped back slightly, flapping his wings angrily.

"Why'd you try to hurt Tsuke!?" Suzuka demanded.

"It's his job, remember, Suzuka-chan? He works for Kabuto, so he's trying to capture me to give me to Kabuto," She smiled at Nodoka. "Right?"

He glared at her. "Piss off!"

"He's mean..."

"Ugh-!" Nodoka winced as Byakko put more pressure on his wounded arm.

"Oh, are you hurt!?" Tsuke asked, blinking in surprise.

"Will you stop acting like he's an ally?" Growled Suzuka. "He's an enemy, remember? He just tried to hurt you!"

"B-but..."

"Suzaku, NOW!" Nodoka cried.

Suzaku raised his wings and summoned up a burst of flame. Byakko roared angrily as the flames scorched his fur and he leaped back, releasing Nodoka. Despite the pain in his arm, Nodoka leaped to his feet and backed up, Suzaku hovering beside him.

"Tsuke, stay back," Suzuka stepped forward, her eyes narrowed. "Sharingan!" Her eyes changed from their coal gray to bright red.

"An Uchiha...?" Nodoka said with surprise.

Tsuke frowned. She glanced at Byakko, who growled before vanishing in a flash of white. She swallowed and looked back at Suzuka and Nodoka.

"HAH!" Suzuka ran forward, whipping kunai out of her holster. She tossed six at him all at once.

Nodoka made a 'tch' sound and dodged the kunai. He leaped over Suzuka as she lunged at him. Landing behind her, he tried to pull the same move on her that he had on Tsuke-

But she whipped around, caught his elbow and shoved him away with all her force.

"Damn..." Nodoka frowned. _I've never fought an Uchiha before...their Sharingan is impressive..._

"You can't win against me!" Suzuka snarled. "So back off now before I seriously kick your ass!

"Suzuka's right."

They looked around to see Shikamaru approaching them. Beside him was Kiba, who was sitting on Akamaru's back. At a rustling, they looked to the right to see Shino and Neji leaping out of a nearby tree.

"What are you guys doing here!?" Suzuka asked in surprised.

"Temari told us about this guy," Shikamaru motioned lazily at Nodoka. "Naruto wanted us to come out and find him, since he knows things about Kabuto." He looked down at Nodoka and smiled. "It's nice to see you again, kid."

Nodoka spat angrily, backing up.

"Thanks for making such a ruckus so we could find him," Kiba said brightly, clapping Tsuke and Suzuka on the back as he approached.

"Uh...yeah..." Tsuke frowned slightly.

"Don't fight, kid," Neji said to Nodoka. "You'd be fighting four jounin, and we don't want to hurt you. Hokage's orders."

"Well, can't say I feel the same," Nodoka said snidely, and ran at Shikamaru.

But the jounin leaned into Nodoka's attempted attack and whacked him hard in the stomach, knocking him to his feet. Nodoka fell to the ground, wincing in pain.

"That should do it," Shino mumbled.

Shikamaru grabbed Nodoka's arm and yanked him to his feet. Nodoka gasped in pain as his bad arm was jostled. Shikamaru blinked. "Your injured? Did Tsuke do that?" He glanced at her and she shook her head quickly.

"No, asshole," Nodoka growled painfully. "It's an old wound."

"Well, let's get you back to Konoha to have it treated," Shikamaru said, walking him over to Kiba. "Neji," He added. "Take Tsuke and Suzuka back to Oto, please. Explain what happened to Rei, then get back to the village."

Neji nodded. "Let's go, you two," He said, walking over to them.

Tsuke frowned as Suzaku, Nodoka's phoenix, vanished in a flash of red. "Hang on," She looked at Nodoka, who Shikamaru had helped get onto Akamaru. Kiba sat behind Nodoka, holding him securely on the huge dog. "Nodoka..."

He glanced sourly at her.

"Why do you work for Kabuto," She asked, her blue eyes narrowed.

He blinked in surprise. "....You're...incredibly like Inami," He murmured.

"Inami...?" _Aki's friend...? _

"C'mon," Neji nudged Tsuke.

"Oh yeah..." Tsuke frowned and Byakko vanished in a whirl of white. She glanced at Nodoka one more time before following Suzuka and Neji back to the village.

Nodoka watched her go, his silver eyes narrowed. He sighed and closed them as he was taken off towards Konoha. Things could go either way now. Fighting was of no use, since he was exhausted, and even he couldn't hold his own against four jounin. All he knew was that, no matter what happened to him, he was screwed all the same.

* * *

"Nya," Asuka held his hand out to a calico kitten that walked up and rubbed its head against his palm. He grinned and patted its head gently. "Nya, nya," he said, then glanced at the forest. He smiled slyly.

"Nodoka-chan got captured, huh?" He smiled. "Silly boy...not as smart as he thinks he is. But the Jewel of Byakko is an interesting thing, isn't she?" He yawned. "Hmmm...Nodoka-chan's like a cat...Aki-chan acts like a bird. Maybe a blue bird, or a falcon or something like that."

He chuckled as he imagined Nodoka with cat ears and a tail, stalking Aki who was eating bird seed and had large, blue wings. "The cat is always trying to eat the bird," He said, shrugging.

The kitten tilted its head to the side and meowed.

Asuka smiled warmly.

"Nyaaaa~"

* * *

Even though she was exhausted, Aki didn't sleep a wink. She simply sat there in the small grove they were hiding in, staring up at the small patches of sky that she could see through the leaves. She sighed and brushed her hair out of her face. She glanced at Inami and Kishun, who were fast asleep.

So many thoughts were in her head that it was making her feel sick. She was thinking about the strange visions she had seen during Asuka's song, and Asuka himself. She was also thinking about Nodoka and his words, 'it was you'. Putting two and two together, she got to the factor that it was her who had been in the labyrinth, and she had seen the building collapsing...but who was that man that had been killed? How had she survived, and who was the person that had screamed her name?

She sighed and scratched her head, frowning.

"Aki-chan...you're still awake?"

She glanced around to see Inami sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

"I couldn't sleep," Aki said, smiling.

"Are you thinking about Asuka?"

"Hell no!"

Inami smiled meekly. "Well...where are we going next? I mean, we can't go back in the direction of Kiri. They'll be looking for us. We've already been to Konoha and we know that Tsuke is in Oto...Sunagakure is the closest, next to Konoha."

Aki grumbled angrily and crossed her arms on her knees. "I guess...we should go to Suna next then."

Inami smiled.

"Muh..." The two girls looked at Kishun, who was rolling around in his sleep, flailing his arms angrily. "Don't...kiss her you...girly punk...I'll..." he snored. "Nodoka...get off the rabbit! It doesn't like...dango..."

Inami and Aki looked at each other and had to cover their mouths to stifle their laughter.

A family...

Aki blinked and shook her head.

"WAH!" Kishun sat up, his eyes wide.

"Did you have a nightmare, Kishun?" Inami asked, giggling and looking at him over her hands.

"Yeah, it was so weird!" Kishun gasped, looking at her and Aki. "First I saw Asuka kissing Aki, and then you two got married-"

"HELL NO!"

"-That's what I said! And then Nodoka was using a rabbit as a horse and was trying to feed it dango! Not to mention he....h-he wasn't wearing anything!!"

The girls stared at him.

"Kishun's a Nodoka fan girl," Aki mumbled, looking away, cracking up on the inside.

Inami blushed angrily.

"I am not! It was a NIGHTMARE!"

They laughed again.

"Aki-chan! You guys!"

Looking around, the three of them stood up in shock. Pushing her way through the thick tree branches was Shuro. She looked exhausted and out of breath, but at the same time she was beaming.

"Shuro!" Aki leaped to her feet, her eyes wide.

"Hey!" Shuro ran up and hugged her. She hugged Inami as well, then Kishun, who blushed. "I thought I'd never find you guys! I've been looking forever, and you won't believe what I found out in Suna...or who I met!"

"Who?" Aki looked at her, blinking.

"W-well..."

"Oh, before that," Aki cut in. "We didn't find anything in Kiri, mainly because we didn't get there. These shinobi attacked us, and we met this guy named Asuka."

"He was really weird, and he kissed Aki!" Inami put in.

"You didn't have to add that part."

"I'm sorry..."

Shuro smiled weakly. "Any sign of Nodoka?"

"We ran into him in a village where this house was on fire," Aki explained, "And I asked him about the labyrinth and who the other baby was in there with him, and he said it was me..." She frowned.

"H-he was right!" Shuro said brightly.

They all looked at her.

"I met someone in Suna...who knows a lot about you, Aki..." She fell silent.

Their eyes were drawn over to the same direction that Shuro had come from. There was some angry muttering and rsutling, before another...older person came out.

The person brushed leaves from his spiky, neck-length dark red hair. His pale face was scratched here and there by the branches, but he didn't look too worst for the ware. His silver eyes focused on Shuro. "Shuro-san," he said gruffly, wincing as he yanked his jacket away from a tree branch. "Are we almost there? I-"

"Shuro, who is that!?" Aki demanded, stepping in front of Inami protectively.

Kishun narrowed his eyes. "Did that guy follow you!? Or...Shuro...did you turn on us!?"

"No, no," Shuro shook her head fervently. "Guys, just listen-"

"Hang on..." The red haired man stepped forward, his eyes narrowed slightly. He saw Aki, and his eyes widened. "A...A..."

"What!? You got a problem!?" She spotted the the headband on his arm. "Sand shinobi," She spat.

He continued to stare at her. "A..."

"A?" Aki blinked. "A, what?"

"Aki..." He whispered. "Aki...is it really you...?"

She stared at him, her eyes wide. "What!?"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER BABAH!!!!!! Nodoka, Tsuke, and Suzuka fight...poor Nodoka still isn't completley healed yet, so he's not in tip-top shape. Plus, no matter how skilled he is for his age, four jounin vs one kid is a little...yeah. Specially when one of those jounin can control shadows, one has bugs in his blood, and one has a giant dog. Neji's just....there to be sexy. Asuka...somehow he got over there real fast. But he's awesome like that, so he can do that stuff. Did I mention that Asuka REALLY REALLY likes cats? He thinks that Nodoka's a cat and Aki is a bird....XD Kay...Kishi-kun is an official Nodoka fangirl, all the way. He saw Nodoka naked on a rabbit with dango....wish I could've seen that dream, eh? XDDD So Shuro's finally back with the group, yaaaaaay...but she's not alone. IT'S MICHIRU!!!! AND HE'S SEEN AKI OMFG OMFG!!!!! -runs in circles freaking out- Cliffhanger....XDDD I love to torture you guys. The next chapter will be considerably long. I'm pretty sure it's going to be almost ALL Aki and Michiru, plus a bit of the gang. So, see you then!  
**


	33. Family?

**Okay, so you guys have A W A I I to thank for this early update, because she kept hounding on me about it,. XDDD ((Jk, Awaii! Luv yah! XD)) She also wanted me to ask if anyone thinks that a NodokaxKishun club is a good idea. XD She said she wanted to make one, and it all started at Kishi-kun's dream...I'm gonna draw his dream later on, and put it on my DA page, fo sure. Me thnks that's gonna be the new, popular shipping. My friend, the one that I'm working on my Code Geass project with ((more on that later)) wants me to do a special crack chapter later on, all about the crack shippings, mainly NodoKishu. XDDD Should I do it? Oh yeah...my Code geass Project is something me and my friend from home are working on. It's on my new DA account, "1Lelouch-IZ-alive1" **

**-SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN;T SEEN THE VEEEEEEEEEERY LAST EPISODE OF CODE GEASS-**

**It's about Lelouch and C.C. since me and my friends are firm believers that Lelouch is still alive. We think he gained the whole immortality thing that comes with Geass. The story takes place like, ten years after the end of CLAMP's incredible series. Really, Code Geass was one of the best stories I've ever herd, next to Naruto. It was reall impactive, and in the last episode, I was bawling my eyes out. Well, enough of my rambling. READ THE CHAPTER AND WATCH THE DRAMA ENHANCE!!!! YAY DRAMA AND ANGST!!!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Aki took a series of steps back, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "How do you know my name?" She growled.

"Michiru-san..." Shuro bit her bottom lip nervously.

Michiru took a step forward, his eyes still round as the full moon. "B-because...you're my..." He placed a hand over his mouth. "I can't believe it...it HAS to be you! You look exactly like Okaasan, and your eyes..."

"What the hell?" Aki blinked, curling her lip slightly to show how angry she was. She turned her gaze on Shuro, who flinched. "Shuro!" She snapped. "Why did you bring a sand shinobi with you!? And what the hell is he talking about!?"

Shuro fidgeted for a moment. "W-well...he's..."

"Aki, you don't recignize me?" Michiru asked, lowering his hand and frowning slightly. "Ha...well, I guess you wouldn't huh? You were only a baby after all...B-but I have no doubt that it's you, Aki!"

"What the hell do you mean, it's me!?" She barked. "You're starting to get on my nerves, shinobi! Spill it before I kick the shit out of you!"

"Wow, you look like Okaasan, but you don't act like her at all," Michiru said with a nervous laugh. "I-"

"Spit it out, damn it!"

He blinked before smiling warmly. "Aki, I...I think that you're my...my little sister."

Aki stared at him, taking a startled step back. "Huh?"

"My little sister's name was Aki," He told her. "She was one of the four Jewels...we...well, we thought we lost here in the labyrinth. She was kidnapped by Kabuto, and we all went there to save her, but the labyrinth collapsed before we got to her..." he stared at her. "We thought...she was dead! But you..."

"I..." Aki clenched her fists. "I am NOT related to a shinobi!" She ran forward, swinging out her fist to punch him in the stomach.

He caught her fist and gently pushed her away. "Aki, stop-"

"Don't say my name!" She snarled, running at him again. "I-" She tried to punch his head, "hate-" she aimed for his legs but missed, "-SHINOBI!" She finally caught him with a kick to the side that knocked him off his feet.

Michiru fell to the ground, gasping in surprise. He sat up, rubbing his side. She was strong for just a twelve-year-old...

"There is no way in heaven or hell that I'd ever be related to a shinobi!" Aki snapped, giving him the finger. "I am a member of Tenkataihei! Shinobi are my enemies!"

"But..." Michiru frowned. "I have no doubt in my mind that you're my little sister! You look just like our mother!"

"Shut up!" Aki roared, lashing out at him again. He dodged most of her attacks, but that only made her more and more willing to fight. He kept shoving her away gently, or leaping over her head or behind her so that he wouldn't have to fight back.

"Damn it..." Aki skidded backwards as Michiru again pushed he back. "That's it!" She clapped her hands together, grinding her teeth together furiously. "SEIYRU!"

In a flash of blue, Seiyru appeared and darted straight at Michiru. He ducked, his eyes widening with every second.

While he was distracted, Aki leaped towards him again. She swung her foot up and smirked in satisfaction as it rammed right into his lower left jaw. Her powerful kick scent him spinning and once again he slammed to the ground.

"Aki-chan, stop it!" Demanded Shuro. "He's your brother! Stop it!"

"There's no way in hell that he's my brother!" Aki hissed, her eyes burning, her whole body shaking with rage. "I hate shinobi more then anything else in the world! I can agree to work with them for my cause, but sharing blood with them is something I will never accept!"

"Aki..." Kishun frowned.

"I don't HAVE a blood family!" Aki continued. "My family is Fuuhaizu and my friends, but that's it! I do NOT have a real mother or father, and I do NOT have a pathetic older brother! Especially one who is a shinobi!"

Michiru sat up, his bangs hiding his eyes.

"So you can just go back to your pretty village," Aki said finally, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him. "Because I don't have a family. Got that? I-" She fell silent.

Michiru had looked up. Despite having just gotten told out, he was smiling, with tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm glad you know how to stand up for yourself!" He said, laughing slightly.

"...." Aki stared at him, her eyes wide.

"I'm sorry for just popping up out of no where like this and saying that you're my sister..." Michiru said quietly, rubbing his eyes, "But...but the thought that my sister could still be alive was the greatest feeling I've had in a long time. When we lost her...it tour my parents apart, same with everyone who worked so hard to try and save her..." He sighed. "My mother...has refused to talk in the twelve years since we lost my sister. She's been ill...and my father tries to act strong, but when he's alone...He looks so vulnerable and broken..." He fell silent.

"You said your sister died..." Aki narrowed her eyes. "What makes you think I'm her?"

Michiru looked up at her. "You're everything she was, and everything I wished she'd grow up to be! Your name is Aki, you're a Jewel," He glanced at Seiyru. "You're beautiful, like my....like our mother, and you're bold and can hold your own, and you sound like an amazing leader, just like our father..." He smiled. "I can also see that our you have some of our aunt, Temari, in you as well. That attitude of yours..."

"...." Aki grabbed her arm, looking at the ground akwardly.

"We lost a friend in the battle trying to save my sister..." Michiru went on. "His named was Sora. He used to be our enemy...but he showed us that he was an ally when he sacrificed his life for me and his child hood friend, Rei..." He clenched his fists, winding his fingers into the long grass. "He died....so that we could go on and save you...i-if you're really our Aki...then his sacrifice wouldn't of been in vain..." He gritted his teeth together.

Aki's eyes widened as she remembered what she had seen in Asuka's song of memories. A man with brown hair, falling to the ground. "D-did he have brown hair...?" She whispered, "And copper eyes...a-and was he really handsome?"

Michiru blinked and looked at her. "Yeah."

She took a step back, her eyes wide. She looked away, frowning.

"....If Aki really is your sister," Kishun said, stepping forward. "What are you going to do to her?"

"Do to her?" Michiru smiled. "I want to hug her so bad right now you can't even imagine! But more then that...I'd want her to meet my parents...her parents..." He glanced at Aki. "The Kazekage Gaara and his wife, Hinata of the Hyugga clan."

Aki's eyes widened and she whipped around to look at him. "Ah-"

"Those are my parents, and...might be yours...no, I'm sure they're yours," he gave her a determined look, his eyes narrowed.

"The Kazekage..." Aki took a step back, shaking her head slowly. "I..."

"At least come to Konoha with me and meet them!" Michiru begged. "Just come and see them...and...and if you aren't convinced, you can do whatever you please!" He gazed at her longingly. "Just come and see them...please."

Aki was silent.

"Can she have some time to think about it?" Kishun asked. "She'll give you her answer by sundown. How's that sound?" He glanced at Aki.

She paused, before nodding, not looking at the redhead.

"Thank you..." Michiru smiled brightly at them and got to his feet, bowing deeply. "Thank you so much!"

"C'mon..." Kishun put his hand on Aki's back and together they walked back into the seclusion of the trees to talk.

Inami paused before following, while Shuro and Michiru sat down, looking at each other, both frowning.

"Aki, are you okay?" Kishun asked as the three friends sat down in the privacy of the forest.

She remained silent.

"His words....he was pretty convincing..." Inami said, sitting down beside Aki and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Plus, if you look a little closely, you two...your noses look similar."

"Pretty observant, aren't you!" Kishun laughed.

"I'm not supposed to have a blood family..." Aki whispered blankly, staring into the distance. She pulled her knees up and hugged them to her chest. "Tou-san and you guys...that's supposed to be my family. I'm not supposed to have real relatives...especially shinobi..." She narrowed her eyes. "Especially...a Kage..." She frowned.

"B-but it might be good! Then you'd have a whole village behind you!" Kishun said brightly. "No, two villages, since you maybe-mom is from Konoha! Having two whole villages as allies-"

"This isn't about having allies!" Aki snapped, tossing Kishun a deadly glare. "This is about having a family...a family consisting of people I'm supposed to hate! Shinobi have taken so much from me...they started wars, they've killed so many people..." She placed her hands over her ears. "I can't stand them!"

"But..." Inami frowned. "Aki-chan...you're being a hypocrite."

"Huh?"

"Tenkataihei kills ninja, right?"

Aki frowned. "Yeah...so?"

"Shinobi are people too," Inami explained. "All your life you've been killing people who have families...people who have friends. People who love life and have a reason for living. You have been doing the exact same thing all your life, so saying you hate them for killing innocent people would be the same as saying you hate yourself."

"Hmph," Aki looked at the ground. "No one ever said I liked myself."

Inami narrowed her eyes slightly. "Aki-chan...this is the chance to have a real family! People live their whole lives with their family, and orphans...most orphans would kill to be in your shoes right now! Finding out who your true family is...where you're from...And it sounds like these people really care about you! Michiru-san came all this way from Suna to see if you were really his sister, even though there was a high chance that you might not've been the person!"

"...."

"She's right..." Kishun said quietly. "I may not've spent much time with my family, but the feeling of beeing held by your mother, and the feeling of being praised by your father...those things are incredible."

"But I have tou-san!" Aki said, thinking of Fuuhaizu.

"But he's not your real father," Kishun said. "Having that blood connection is something special. It's something no one outside your family can understand, and it's something that no one can ever steal from you."

Aki bit her lower lip, her eyes narrowed.

"And the feeling of being a big brother..." Kishun smiled. "I'll know it when I go back home. My mom's having a baby, remember? Michiru-san...if he is your big brother...he's missed out on it for the past twelve years."

"At LEAST go and meet his parents," Inami said encouragingly. "What if they really are your mom and dad?"

"And what should I do if they are?" Aki mumbled.

"That's something you can decide when the time comes," Kishun said with a smile.

"...." Aki looked at the two of them. "You guys will force me to go even if I refuse, won't you."

"Yup!" They both said, smiling.

"I guess it can't be helped then..." Aki clapped her hands together as if clearing dust from them and got to her feet. She stretched before walking back out into the grove where Michiru and Shuro were.

Both got to their feet when they saw her.

"I'll go to Konoha with you to meet your parents," Aki said to Michiru, placing her hands on ehr hips and staring at him down her nose. "But...if I'm not convinced," She gave him the thumbs down symbol. "You're screwed, pal."

Michiru smiled warmly at her. "Thank you."

Aki frowned.

"Thank goodness," Shuro placed a hand over her chest, sighing.

Aki looked around at her, her eyes flashing dangerously. "You're already in it deep," She growled through tight lips. "I'd keep quiet if I were you."

Shuro flinched, her eyes wide.

"Awww, cool off, Aki," Kishun said, slinging his arm over her shoulder. "Like I said, we'll have more allies now!"

"No one said they're our allies!" Aki snapped. "We haven't even accepted Okojo's proposal!"

"Oh yeah...how will he find us now?" Inami mumbled.

"I'm sure he'll find a way."

"So," Michiru smiled at them, not understanding their conversation in the least. "Should we get go-" He fell silent at the look Aki gave him.

"You may be taking us to Konoha," Aki growled. "But none of us are going to take orders from you!"

Michiru raised his hands, smiling. "Okay, okay, I understand. We'll leave when you say so."

"....." Aki stared around for a moment. "....Let's go." She turned and strode past Michiru out of the grove and onto the path that led all the way back to Konoha. Inami and Kishun hurried after her, followed by Shuro.

Michiru stood there for a moment, before following as well. He smiled and looked at the sky.

_She's alive...she's really alive...Sora.

* * *

_

_SLASH!_

Rei's sword left a huge scratch in the tree that he was practicing on. He paused, before lowering his blade and flexing his hands. He sighed and leaned against the tree, brushing his dark bangs back from his sweaty brow.

Glancing at his office, he saw that the repairs were almost done. That was a good thing, since he was getting behind in work.

He had been mildly surprised when Neji had walked into the village with Tsuke and Suzuka. Emphasis on the word, mildly.

He'd left the scolding to Shiranui, since he was the girl's sensei, but then he had received the more shocking news about the Jewel of Suzaku. Neji had gone ahead back to Konoha, leaving Rei in an odd state of thought. The Jewel of Suzaku...

These thoughts brought him back, twelve yeas ago to the labyrinth, where they had lost Sora. Kabuto had kidnapped Gaara's daughter, who had been a Jewel. According to Kabuto, there had been another Jewel in the building that he escaped with. He called the child his, "Little fire bird". When Neji had mentioned the Jewel of Suzaku, that was the first thing that had popped into his head.

He clenched his fists, glaring at the ground. That meant that the Jewel of Suzaku, if he had really been the one that Kabuto had gotten away with, that he would know a lot about Kabuto.

Before Neji had left, Rei asked him to tell Naruto to send Rei any information on Kabuto that they got out of the Jewel. Neji promised that he would.

Rei sighed and looked up at the sky, his long hair falling down his back. _Sora..._He thought. _If you were still here...what would you of done...?_

* * *

**-glares at all of you- HAPPY NOWZ!??!??!?**

**Readers: We won't be happy till Aki meets Gaara and Hinata also!**

**-slams head into wall- ugh. Agh....I'm tired. I was working on this, talking to my friends, and working on the Code Geass project all at once. XDDD Kay...so Aki REALLY doesn't wanna accept the fact that she's the child of two great shinobi, and bombs Michiru with very mean words, but then she gets told out by Inami. Aaaaah Inami. Our little Princess of logic who we sometimes want to smack upside the head...-coughbecauseshelikesnodokacough- And Kishun is yammering on...he;'s talking like a smart person, but you know he's just sitting there, thinking, "Nodoka has a sexy ass....mmmmm, that sexy ass....yeeeeaaah....summon Suzaku on me baby!" 0.0....pffffft HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA.....haaaaaaa. -_-....yup. I FREAKIN LOVE INSULTING MY OWN CHARACTERS HAVE YOU GUYS EVER TRIED IT, IT'S FUUUUUN!!! More talking abot Sora.....and lemme guess. More trips down guilt lane from you guys, huh? Rei's thinking about Sora also....-waves hands in air- STOP IT!!!!! -sighs- I need a nap...gotta take my cats to vet tomorrow, hooo boy...will that be fun. Last time I did that i got like...fifty scraches on my arms....well, see you guys next chapters! -slinks away-  
**


	34. Kabuto's Plot

**Tired....I'm tired. VEEEEEEEERRY tired. But happy. Someone told me on DA about a Rurouni Kenshin art contest, and I;m gonna enter. I don't care if I don't win anything. I just wanna do it, because it's in honor of someone who passed away. On another note..I got my Rurouni Kenshin costume in the mail today. I even got my Sakaboto that I ordered, and it looks just like Kenshin's Sakaboto. It made me so haaaaappy....^_^ I'm gonna wear it to the mall this weekend. My friend and I are gonna make a video. We're gonna go into Victoria's secret and me, as Kenshin, will hold up a bra or something and be like, "Oro? What's this?" 0_0x "Oro?" Then we wanna go the Childsren's musuem, and I wanna ride the cerasol...XDDD Then we;re gonna go to the Dinosphere, where there's like, a bunch of dino sculptures. After that we plan on going to the state musuem. If you've read Rurouni Kenshin, you'll know that Saitou is called the Wolf of Mibo.......There's this one exibit where there's a wolf. I'm gonna stop by it and be like, "OMFG IT'S SAITOU!!! :O".....oro. Maybe find a rooster and be like, "Oooooh, Sano! :D" Anyway, I'm rambling now...go ahead and read. This chapter is like, all Nodoka in Konoha, with a little bit of the gang. YUPP YUPP YUPPERS.  
**

**

* * *

**

* * *

"Oho, well isn't this nice...?" Nodoka glanced at the ANBU around him. "When they said Konoha was hospitable, they weren't kiddin. You even gave me some nice, hot ramen." It wasn't a joke. When they had arrived at Konoha, Shikamaru and Shino had taken Nodoka to the Hokage building. They had placed him in a relitivly nice room, with a large window that let in bright shafts of light. After they had left, three ANBU arrived with a table, two chairs, and a bowel of ramen. Nodoka was sitting in the center of the room, his arms crossed, leaning back in the chair, scanning the ANBU his narrowed eyes.

"The Hokage wishes you to eat," One of the ANBU said. It was a woman. "He says he hopes you enjoy it. It's the best Konoha has, from Ichiraku's."

"I'm not really hungry," Nodoka said icily, glaring at her.

Ice blue eyes glared back at him from behind her cat-shaped mask. Her copper hair was tied into a braid and fell over her thin shoulders. She, like him, had her arms crossed over her chest, her hip cocked to one side. For an ANBU, she had an attitude. He could tell.

"So, why don't you tell me," Nodoka turned to face her and rested one arm on the back of the chair. "WHY the Hokage's acting like I'm a dinner guest?"

She ignored him.

"Naruto-kun just wants you to be more willing to talk." The ANBU behind Nodoka spoke up. Looking around, Nodoka could see Slanted, black eyes behind the mask, and black bangs hanging around the edges.

"Hoh?" Nodoka blinked slowly. "And he thinks tempting me with ramen will do that?"

The man laughed.

Suddenly, the door opened and Nodoka looked around, frowning.

A pretty woman walked in. She had long, cherry-blossom pink hair that swayed down by her mid-back. She was wearing her Konoha forehead protector as a headband to brush back her long hair. Her spring green eyes were friendly as she smiled warmly at him. "Hello!" She said, smiling.

He didn't smile back.

"Thank you, you three," the woman said, looking at the ANBU. "You can go now."

The female ANBU approached her. "But Sakura-san-"

Sakura smiled. "Paku-san...my teacher was Tsunade-sama. I think I can hold my own against a sixteen-year-old."

"...."

"She'll be fine, Paku-chan," Said the man with the slanted eyes and black hair. "Let's go, Sasuke-kun."

The other ANBU, who hadn't spoken the whole time, said, "Hm," and then left the room as if he was anything but worried. After a moment, the woman, Paku, scoffed and followed the two of them out, shutting the door behind her.

Silence.

"Hello," Sakura repeated, approaching and stopping beside him.

"...." He glared at her.

She simply smiled. "My name is Sakura. I'm the head medic of the village. Shikamaru told me that your arm was injured...may I please look at it?"

Again, he glared.

"I have no weapons on me," She assured him. "I just want to make sure that you're okay."

He paused, staring at her, before gently nodding his head.

She smiled in relief. "Okay...go ahead and take off your jacket and shirt, and I'll take a look at it." She placed the bag she was carrying on the table and pulled out a clipboard. She glanced at the ramen, blinking. "You haven't eaten?"

"I'm not hungry," He grumbled, pulling his arms out of his turtleneck sweater.

"You should try it later. It's good," She said with a smile. "Now...let's take a look here." She knelt down beside him and examined his bleeding arm. She blinked in surprise. "It...looks like it's already had treatment."

He looked away.

"Well, that should make it easier to treat then," She said warmly. She dug around in her bag before pulling out some medicine and bandages. She worked with precise skill in applying the medicine and the proceeded to wrapping the bandages around his arm. "There we go."

Nodoka glanced at her and pulled his shirt and jacket back on. He paused and touched his arm, frowning.

Sakura packed her medicine back up, humming.

"....Why are you being nice? You and your Hokage?" Nodoka asked, glaring at her. "I'm your enemy."

"You're not our enemy," Sakura said gently. "You're someone who works for our enemy."

"...." He stared at her.

"So, you're the Jewel of Suzaku?" Sakura looked at him, smiling slightly. "Can I see?"

Nodoka paused, before placing his hands together. "Suzaku!"

There was a flash of red and Suzaku appeared. He looked around in surprise for a moment before fluttering down and landing on Nodoka's shoulder. He nuzzled his cheek in affection.

"Wow..." Sakura gazed at the large bird. "So, that's Suzaku."

Suzaku looked up, tilting his head to the side.

She smiled.

"Will your Hokage be coming soon?" Nodoka asked.

"He'll be in here shortly," She said, looking at him.

Nodoka looked up at her and met his eyes. He stared at her for a long time before narrowing his eyes slightly. "Do you know a girl named Inami?" He inquired.

"Inami?"

"Short pink hair, blue eyes...she looks a lot like you," He frowned.

"No, I'm afraid I don't," Sakura shook her head.

"Huh..."

"Oi, Sakura-chan, sorry we're late! We're here!"

Nodoka looked around.

The first man that walked in had spiky, golden hair and bright blue eyes. A huge grin was on his lips and he winked at Nodoka. "Hey, kid," He said, walking into the room and stopping beside Sakura. Two more people walked in after that, and when they did, Nodoka leaped to his feet, his eyes round as the full moon, his mouth open.

The man that walked in was a bit shorter then the blond. His spiky, mildly curly red hair fell into his transfixing, and oddly familiar green eyes. He looked stressed out...tired. But...it was the woman who followed him that gave Nodoka such a shock. Her face was so familiar that he almost called out the name that popped into his head. Her long, violet hair was tied into a braid that fell across her back, and her dull, silver eyes were focused on the ground.

Nodoka blinked, staring at her. Aki...She looks just like Aki! But the eyes...He looked at the redhead man. Those were Aki's eyes.

"Naruto, are we going to make this quick?" Asked the red haired man, shutting the door behind the woman.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto, the blond, walked over to Nodoka who had sat back down, frowning. "Hi there!" He said brightly, leaning on the table. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto. I'm the Hokage."

Nodoka was still staring at the woman.

"Hey, hey," Naruto snapped his fingers and he looked around, blinking. "There we go. Now...your name's Nodoka, right?"

He frowned, but nodded.

"And you're the Jewel of Suzaku..." Naruto glanced at the phoenix whow as grooming his feathers. Naruto looked back at Nodoka and frowned slightly. "And you...work for Kabuto, yes?"

A sharp intake of breath came from the red haired man.

"...." Nodoka's eyes narrowed as they met Naruto's. "Yes."

Footsteps, and then the red haired man was in front of Nodoka, his hands on the table, his green eyes narrowed.

Nodoka imagined Aki's face. His eyes were...exactly like hers. Especially when angry.

"What is Kabuto planning?" The man snapped. "What does he want!?"

Nodoka stared at him, frowning.

"I said, 'what does he want'!?" The man grabbed Nodoka's collar and yanked him forward so that they were staring each other down. "Tell me, or so help me I will-"

"Gaara, that's enough!" Growled Naruto, grabbing Gaara's arm and pulling him away, making him release Nodoka.

Gaara glared at Nodoka, his eyes burning.

"Nodoka," Naruto looked at him, his blue eyes narrowed very slightly. "Please...tell us what Kabuto wants. It will be a great help to us, and...if you don't want to tell us that, at least say what he's making you do."

"...." Nodoka observed them all for a very long time, especially the woman, who was standing silently by the door, just staring at him. He gazed at her for a moment, before looking back at Naruto. "He wants me to deliver and kill," He said simply. "The Jewels."

"The Jewels?" Naruto blinked.

"I'm an assassin," Nodoka explained. "He wants me to kill the Jewels."

"But you're a Jewel, aren't you?" Naruto murmured. "What-"

"Once it's all over," Nodoka smirked. "He'll probably order me to kill myself, as well."

"And...will you?"

"If he orders me to."

Naruto frowned. "Why would you do that?" He whispered.

"You think my life matters?" Nodoka inquired with cold anger and impatience. "You think I'm anything important? I'm just a speck of dust on the earth...a speck that's been cursed with odd abilities..." He glanced at Suzaku. "One person's death doesn't affect the whole world. If I die, things will go on-"

"But you can't die," Gaara snapped, stepping forward again. "Especially not at the orders of a bastard like Kabuto! You may not think you're worth anything, and who knows, that may be true, but you're one of the Jewels!"

"All the more reason to die," Nodoka frowned. "You think the Jewels enjoy being so? They are possessed by Gods...they are different from everyone else. I would of thought that Jinchurikki would understand, even one who is no longer in possession of that personal hell." His eyes met Gaara's.

Naruto frowned.

"The Jewels are not that different from Jincurikki," Nodoka went on. "We didn't choose for this to happen...we didn't want it to happen. It just did."

"And it did for a reason," Gaara hissed, clenching his fists. "My daughter was a Jewel, and she died! You think she wanted that!?"

"I'm sorry about that," Nodoka said stiffly. Then his daughter...? "But she's probably better off that-"

Before he had even finished his sentence, Gaara swung out, slamming his fist hard into the side of his face. Nodoka was flung backwards and rammed into the wall, wincing as his injured arm acted up again.

"Gaara!" Naruto and Sakura grabbed him. "Gaara, cut it out!"

"How dare you say that," Gaara spat, his face a mix of anger and anguish. "How dare you say she's better off that way! You have no idea! NO idea!"

Nodoka looked at him, brushing the blood from his lips, frowning.

"No..."

They all looked around at the silent violet haired woman, who hadn't moved an inch. She was looking at Nodoka now, pity in her beautiful eyes. "No..." She whispered. "He knows...that feeling of lose. You've lost a loved one before...haven't you?"

Nodoka stared at her.

"Hinata..." Gaara blinked.

"You understand it...the feeling of regret...feeling like it's somehow...you're fault..." Hinata whispered the words in a hollow way, her eyes distant.

Nodoka clenched his fists. "Yeah...lady, you know it to, huh?"

Hinata glanced at him.

"You look a lot like someone I know..." Nodoka observed, making them all look at him. "Hm..." He thought for a moment. "Yeah...you look a lot like her."

Hinata blinked slowly.

Naruto cleared his throat, and Nodoka glanced at him. "Nodoka...I've been wanting to tell you...and maybe this will help you think better of us, since we're warning you...The leaders of the lands want to kill off the four Jewels."

"Three," Gaara growled.

Naruto ignored him.

"...Kill us off, huh?" Nodoka blinked. "Guess they'll do my job for me..." He rested his arm on his knee and looked around at them all. "Kabuto-sama has similar plans. He wants to kill all the land's leaders...shinobi leaders and Daimyos...he wants to kill them all, so that there's no one left in his way."

Naruto swallowed. "And why does he want to kill the Jewels?"

"He wants to harness the power of the gods," Nodoka said blankly. "He wants to use them to get ride of Sennin..."

"Sennin?"

"God," Nodoka blinked and looked out of the window. "Sennin is God, or...she WANTS to be God."

"Who is she?" Sakura asked tentatively.

"A girl...a girl who has been on this Earth for over six hundred years, and still retains the form of a fourteen-year-old. A girl who lives in the Dream Tower, in the not very distant, Land of Ages."

They all watched him.

"She's the only one standing in his way."

"Then we should be allies with her!" Naruto confirmed.

Nodoka shook his head. "Ernt, wrong. Sennin doesn't want allies. I don't know what she does want, but allies are something she wants to stay without."

Naruto's determination faltered.

"By the way," Nodoka looked at Naruto and Sakura. "Tsuke is your daughter, yes?"

They both blinked in surprise. "Yeah," Naruto said, frowning. "Why?"

"Just thought you'd want to know...she's a Jewel."

Naruto's face took on such a look of shock that it even startled Nodoka. He placed a hand over his mouth and took a few steps back. "W...wha-?" Sakura was staring at Nodoka, her eyes wide, her mouth slightly open.

"She's the Jewel of Byakko, and she's a natural," Nodoka shrugged and stroked Suzaku's soft feathers. "Very skilled already."

"....L-Let's go," Naruto whispered, grabbing Sakura's hand. He looked at Gaara, who nodded. "We have a lot to talk about." He turned towards the door and left the room quickly, not sparring Nodoka another glance. Sakura waved quickly before following Naruto.

Gaara walked over to Hinata and whispered something in her ear. She glanced at Nodoka before leaving the room. Gaara paused at the door, and looked around at him. "You," He said darkly.

Nodoka smirked. "Yes?"

"You'd better watch yourself," Gaara growled. "Kabuto's wronged me and my friends many times in the past. I won't forgive anyone who allies themselves with him. You may not be an enemy in Naruto's eyes, but in mine, you are." With that, he left the room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"...." Nodoka sat there for a moment, before letting out a small huff that was mixed with a laugh, and leaned his head against the wall.

"So, those were Aki's parents, huh?" He said to himself, staring at the ceiling. "And they think she's dead...and she doesn't know they exist..." He smirked slightly. "Well, at least I know where she gets that ugly attitude from."

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"Aki, someone's thinking about you," Shuro teased, skipping past her and laughing.

"Aww, shut up," Aki grumbled.

"It's probably Asuka," Inami said.

"Wha-"

"Or Kishun."

"HUH!?"

Michiru smiled slightly as he watched them. They were continuing on their way to Konoha, but Aki refused to let him walk with them. He had to stay at least ten feet away she had said, and so, he walked ten feet behind them. Kishun fell back to walk beside him and talk to him.

"So..." Kishun ignored the girls and continued with his story. "Aki grew up an orphan, but she always had Fuuhaizu, and she even picked up the habit of calling him, 'tou-san'. He raised her."

"Hm..." Michiru had a distant look in his eyes "She never talked about wanting a real family?"

"She always said that she didn't need one, whenever someone brought it up," Kishun said quietly. "She claimed she was happy with what she had, but I could tell, sometimes...sometimes I saw jealousy in her eyes when she saw me with my parents."

"..."

"Do you really think she's your sister?"

"She has to be."

"..." Kishun frowned. "If...she does turn out to be your sister, please don't take her away."

Michiru looked at him with surprise.

"We've been friends forever...I....WE need her. Please...don't steal her from us." He looked at Michiru, frowning. "Aki's a member of our family as well. If we didn't have her, Shuro, Inami and I...we'd break apart. We wouldn't know what to do."

Michiru smiled at him and looked at the back of Aki's head.

"Is...that so?"

* * *

**Nodoka gots ramens. Yuuuuuum. We find out a lot thanks to Nodoka, especially who Sennin is. If you can't remember, Sennin is that girl that's mean, and has long, teal hair who sits in that tower...the tower that Inami went into. Gaara got really mad and punched Nodoka, and OMFG HINATA TALKED!!!!! :O I wonder if she somehow knows that Nodoka knows something about a certain someone...Nodoka reveals why Kabuto wants the Jewels dead, and that Kabuto wants to kill all of the village leaders and land leaders. See? Nodoka's smarter then he seems. He knows that Hinata and Gaara are Aki's parents, the git just didn't say anything about it. Why did Naruto freak out so much about Tsuke being the Jewel of Byakko...? That's yet another secret you'll find out la- AAAAAAAAH!!!!! T-t-0t-t--t-t-there's a spider on my wall!!!!! Okay I'm gonna finish up quickly so I can kill this little mofo!!!! Uuuuuhm, Aki said she didn't want a family but Kishun thinks she does, and he asks Michiru not to take her away! Okay? Okay. BAIAAAAAAAI!!!!! -kills spider- haw.  
**


	35. Imperfect

**-coughs coughs- OKAY SO IF YOU READ THE AUTHOR'S ANNOUNCMENT BEFORE I DELETED IT, (i felt stupid doing it so I got rid of it) MY COMPUTER BROKE!!!! IT ISN'T FIXED YET!!!! I AM UPDATING VIA MY MOM'S COMPUTER!!!!**

**Lol, so yeah. That explains the dely. Sorry everyone. My stupid computer broke. It like....started shutting itself down and now it refuses to even start. My dad took it to the MAC store and they said they have to keep it a few days to keep it. Lucky for us it was three days away from the warenty ending, so we get to have it fixed for free. XDDD Okay uhm....NARUTO SPOILER WARNING: Gaara....Really, I was freaking out when I first read that chapter. 333 But Sasuke.....If he pulls anything, I'll sick Paku on him. I finally got my Sakaboto (Reverse blade sword) for my Kenshin costume in the mail today. ((We had it specially shipped)) I was......terrified of it at first. I didn't even wanna open the dang thing, so my dad did. XD I'm fine around it now, though. It's not real....but the blade is still pretty sharp....My friend dared me to try and use the reverse blade with Hiten mitsu ryugiru......HELL NAW LADY!!!! Then I was terrified again... Well, I'm wasting your time. Go ahead and read, kk? :3  
**

* * *

Michiru sat not too far away from where Aki was talking to Inami. They had stopped to take a rest and catch their breath. Aki was keeping as far away from him as was humanly possible, while Kishun and Shuro tried to convince him that was just how she was.

Every second...everything she did just convinced him more and more that she was his sister. She had a habit of avoiding people she didn't know or trust, like a wild animal does. He knew that was a familiar trait in his father...Plus her smile...Her smile was the exact one his mother used to wear all the time...the smile that they missed so dearly. It made his heart lurch slightly when he saw that beautiful smile appear on her lips.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, brushing his dark red hair this way and that. He blinked and looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps and saw that Aki was now standing before him. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and she was looking at him with a cynical expression.

He smiled gently. "Yes?"

"...." She stared at him for a moment, examining his face, his hair, his body, everything. She was indeed like a hawk, scanning her prey, and he felt a little nervous. Especially under that red-hot glare that was so incredibly similar to his father's.

"You..." She paused, frowning, as if searching for the right words. She pushed her hair away, looking to the side, back at him, then to the opposite side.

"...?"

She sighed and sat down about a foot away from him, hugging her knees to her chest. She kept tossing him suspicious looks.

Michiru blinked. "Uh..."

"I still doubt that I'm your sister," She told him stiffly.

He stared at her. "Ah..."

"But, Kishun and Shuro keep pointing things out," She continued, motioning at her friends who were talking beside the river. "Like, how while you're walking, you occasionally glance at the sky...I do that a lot also. So it's weird."

"Well, they say that siblings are similar," He said weakly, shrugging.

She tossed him another glare.

"...Aki," Michiru smiled slightly at the fact that she flinched when he said her name. "...Why do you hate shinobi so much?"

"..." She frowned, looking the other way. She hesitated, shrugging her thin shoulders very slightly. "I...they're just weapons that people use...they let themselves be used."

"That's a common misguided rumor," He said quickly. "We do missions so that we can have money to survive. It's....business."

"But-" She looked around at him sharply. "Why go and do that when you can make money using easier methods!? Shinobi kill people....and yes, we in Tenkataihei kill people as well, but it's an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth."

Michiru watched her. "Shinobi only kill evil people...and as the mission orders-"

"There's no such thing as an evil person!" Aki snarled. "No one's evil! Some people just have different ideals, and different way of doing things! I'm not evil, Shinobi aren't evil, Kabuto isn't evil...we all just think differently, and if a person's thinking doesn't match with the thoughts of others, those other people will label them as evil! Humans are flawed like that! What they don't understand, they fear! What the think is different, they hate! It's that simple."

After her words, he gazed at her for a very long time. How exactly had this girl grown up...? She was only twelve, yet she had such a wide view of things...She was smart, but at the same time...

"Then why do you hate shinobi?" He asked again.

She was silent, before lowering her eyes. "Because I'm a human," She whispered. "I'm flawed like that. Hate is a common emotion...no one can escape that. No one can escape any emotion, no matter how hard they try. Because human's are an imperfect species."

"....Hey, who knows!" He put on a smile to try and cheer her up a bit. "Maybe someday, we'll get past those flaws. Yeah?"

"Huh, like that'll ever happen."

"...I dunno," Michiru shrugged and looked at the sky, smiling. "I had a friend...who thought that humans could change. In fact, he changed himself, and changed me...and a lot of other people. I don't think he really hated anyone..."

Aki glanced at him.

"I wish you could've met him," He whispered, a nostalgic expression crossing his face.

"...What happened to him?"

Michiru coughed and looked as though the memory was very painful. "He got killed," He whispered. "By Kabuto. It was in the labyrinth....twelve years ago..."

* * *

__

Kabuto smirked at Sora and suddenly turned his bird towards the bleeding Rei and Michiru. "Sora, let's see how you can handle this!" He pulled his hands down, and the bird loomed towards Rei and Michiru.

"Shit!" Rei acted on instinct and pulled Michiru down to the ground, sheltering him with his own body. "Say down, don't move!" He cried above the roaring of the bird.

Michiru felt terror fill his body. He closed his eyes and placed his hands over his head.

Sora stood there, staring at the red bird flew towards the two defenseless people. He narrowed his eyes and ran towards them, the white bird flying behind him. "REI!" He screamed, coming up and standing in front of them.

Rei looked up in time to see Sora's feet stop in front of him and Michiru. Then, red mixed with white and his eyes were blinded.

"SORA!"

* * *

"He was shielding me and another friend from a deadly attack..." Michiru said very quietly. "He..."

Aki stared at him, her eyes wide.

* * *

_Sora smiled weakly. "I just...just wanted you...t-to understand...that even when you brushed me away...I never s-stopped...and I still do..." He closed his eyes as he smiled. "I still love you...okay?"_

_Rei stared down at him, his tears making his vision blurred. "Y-yeah..." He herd Michiru's sobs from wherever he was, and his heart lurched. He once again forced back his please. "Sora..."_

_"Maybe...t-this is karma...?" Sora asked quietly, his breath coming up short, causing him to start wheezing again. "Maybe I was...n-never meant to fly..."_

_"Idiot..." Rei grabbed Sora's hand with both of his and squeezed it tightly. "Y-you'll...fly. Very soon. You'll fly higher then anyone else, I'm sure..."_

_"Really...?" Sora asked weakly. He smiled one last time, his eyes closing slowly. "That's...cool..."_

_He took a deep breath, and as his chest fell, it didn't rise again. His eyes remained closed, and the last smile that he would ever grace the world with, stayed plastered to his pale lips._

* * *

"I miss him...a lot," Michiru said quietly, holding his hands together and biting his lip. "We all do...he was a really good person, even though he worked for Kabuto. He was kind, smart...actually, you remind me a lot of him." He smiled at her.

"...." Aki stared at him, her mouth slightly open. "D...don't be stupid..." She whispered. She got to her feet, pushing her bangs out of her face again. "Let's go, you guys!" She called to the others. "Time to continue on! To Konoha!"

"To Konoha!" Shuro yelled back, punching the air.

Michiru smiled and looked up at the sky. _Sora-san...it's all thanks to you...I really think that this is Aki. Thank you so much for everything you did, and thank you even now. You're watching her, aren't you? You're watching everyone...especially Rei and Nariko...right? _

"Hey, come on!" Aki called, pulling her bag onto her shoulders. "YOU'RE the one who wanted us to go to Konoha! No slacking!"

"Yes ma'am!" Michiru pulled his bag on his back and hurried after her and the others.

_Thank you, Sora-san._

He glanced up at the sky in time to see a blue bird streak across the bright azure sky.

_Sora..."_

_

* * *

_

"Hey...."

"Hey..."

"Hey..."

"Hey...."

"He-"

"What the hell do you want!?" The female ANBU, Paku, snapped, slamming the door open to see Nodoka sitting not very far away. He looked bored. "Do you know the meaning of the word, silence!?" She growled. "If not I can get you a dictionary as quick as-" She her fingers angrily.

"When is your Hokage coming back?" Nodoka asked dully.

"That's none of your business!"

"Yes it is."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it-"

"Just SHUT UP!" Paku screeched, slamming the door in his face.

"...." Nodoka shook his head and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. He really was getting bored just sitting around in this room. After a while...he'd actually eaten the ramen that Naruto had given him. It was considerably good.

After Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and Gaara had come in the room and....interrogated him, he'd been left alone. He'd gotten no word of what he was going to do next, nor had he had any contact with the outside world. The only company he had was Suzaku, and at the moment, the beautiful phoenix was asleep on the table.

He sighed and pushed his hair out of his eyes, blinking slowly. "This is stupid," He mumbled.

"If it's so stupid, why don't you just bust yourself out?"

Nodoka looked around to see Sakura walking into the room, shutting the door behind her. Her long pink hair was tied into a ponytail, with her bangs hanging in her eyes.

"Cuz that'd be no fun," He said simply, shrugging. "Breaking out? Please."

"You could...easily," Sakura glanced at the large window only a few feet from the young man. "Especially with Suzaku."

"Like I said," He mumbled, "I prefer to do things more interesting."

"Do you have a plan on escaping?"

"Maybe."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Nodoka...we're not going to get anywhere if you dodge my questions like that. Why don't you just cooperate?"

"Because, no matter how much you try to torture information out of me, you won't get it," He began searching through his pockets. "I don't give in very easily. Never have, never will. Understand?" He frowned and looked up at her. "You got any cigarettes?"

She blinked. "Your sixteen!"

"But I like to smoke."

"As a medic, I can't give you any."

"Well then..." Nodoka frowned angrily at her and leaned back against the wall, sighing deeply.

"....Is my daughter really the Jewel of Byakko?" She inquired quietly.

"Yup," Nodoka opened one eye and looked at her. "She sure is. I saw that tiger come out with my own two eyes. That Uchiha girl, Suzuka, knows also. She was there. Quite the fighter that one, isn't she?"

"She's Uchiha Sasuke's daughter," Sakura murmured.

"Oh, well that explains it," Nodoka said lamely.

"She and Tsuke are coming back to the village tonight," Sakura told him. "Naruto recalled them and their genning team."

"Hn..." Nodoka looked at her, frowning. "Why are you in here?" He asked. "What are you trying to make me slip out? You keep asking all these questions, changing the subjects...what do you want?"

"I want any information you can offer," She said, clenching her fists.

"I told you everything I am obligated to say the other say," He mumbled. "You're not going to get anything else out of me. Besides...I don't really have that much to tell you anymore. You've basically sucked me dry of all I know."

"Huh?"

He glared at her. "Lady...do you really think that Kabuto-sama tells me all of his plans!? I just work for the guy. I'm not his best friend or anything. I only know what my job entitles me to know. Plus I've picked up a little bit of information on my travels whilst searching for the Jewels, but that's all. The other day....I told you everything I know."

"R-Really!?" Sakura blinked. "So that was really....all you knew about Kabuto's plans?"

"Weren't you just listening to me!?"

Sakura looked down at him, frowning. "You're...telling the truth?"

"And how would it benefit me to lie?" He growled.

"...."

"By the way..." Nodoka stared at her. "The Kazekage's daughter....what was her name?"

Sakura flinched. "Why do you ask?"

"She was a Jewel, wasn't she?"

"...Aki," Sakura said quietly. "Her name was Aki."

"Hmph," Nodoka smirked.

"What?" She glared at him.

"Oh...nothing." Nodoka looked away. He herd Sakura huff angrily, then slam the door shut as she left. He paused, before looking back at the door. He shook his head slowly. "Okay..." He got to his feet and walked over to the window. He watched as the villagers went about their normal business, and he blinked slowly.

"They have absolutely NO idea what's coming to them...do they?" Nodoka said to himself quietly, frowning as he watched them walk about, laughing, playing, talking...just living their lives. But he knew that soon, living their lives this carefree would be something that was virtually impossible.

Life wasn't easy. And if anyone said it was, Nodoka would punch them in the face so hard, their head would turn into a black hole. He rubbed his shoulder, frowning. Life was about to become a LOT harder for these peaceful, happy people....

And there wasn't anything anyone could do about it. No matter how hard you try...

You cannot change the world...

And he, personally, knew that.

* * *

The huge canyon was incredibly silent. It was almost the sound of death. The rocks were black and jagged, with bones of animals AND humans laced along them like decorations. The sky was dark, and an ominous rumbling warned of a thunderstorm soon approaching. A small village lay nestled within this huge, dark canyon. Not many people walked about,but the few that did looked like zombies. Their skin clung to their bones, and they looked absolutely miserable.

Sitting in the midst of the dismal village was a palace, constructed out of the same black rock that surrounded them. A few guards stood outside, but other then that, it wasn't heavily guarded. Inside of the small, rock palace, it was almost pitch black. If it wasn't for the torches lit along the walls, no one would be able to see a thing.

Footsteps bounced off the damp walls as someone strode along into a large room. The room has a few shafts of light peeking in through the ceiling and very few torches. Coincidentally, it was the brightest room in the palace, or to be more precise, the whole village.

A person sat in the back of the room, and seemed to be talking to himself. He had long, silvery-white hair that was tied back into a ponytail and was streaked with black. It hung in his eyes...His eyes...one was a solid black, while the other was a menacing, glittering golden shade.

"Kabuto-sama," The person who walked in got to his knees, bowing.

"So?" Kabuto said icily. "What did you find out?"

"The Jewel of Seiyru is heading for Konoha. As is the Jewel of Byakko...the Jewel of Suzaku is already in the village. As for Genbu...Genbu has yet to be located."

A dark chuckle rose from the depths of Kabuto's throat, and he leaned forward into the light. His once handsome face was twisted with insanity now. His face was sunken and thin, and he looked ill. Dark rings were beneath his eyes, slightly hidden by his large glasses. His long, spider-like fingers laced together. "So three of them will soon be together...? Excellent..."

"Sir?"

"I want you to go there and handle it...Nodoka doesn't seem to be doing his job properly. Kill Seiyru and Byakko...but bring him back to me. I want to see his face one last time...before I dispose of him. He isn't really of any use anymore."

The figure bowing smirked. "It would be my honor, sir...besides," His ice blue eyes flashed dangerously, and his neck length, midnight shaded hair hung handsomely in his young face. "I am very excited to see my dear little brother again, after all this time." He grinned.

* * *

**Ooooooooooh, my. GOD!!!!! My fingers hurt. I was typing really, really fast. 0x0....forgive me if there are a few spelling errors. I can't stay on my mum's computer for too long since she has online college classes, so I have to rush. TT_TT Kay so...Michiru and Aki have a very deep talk and Michiru starts to talk about Sora. Yes, the flash backs were from POTBS. The first was from the chapter, "Soaring proportions" and the second was from the chapter where Sora dies, "Aoi Sora" (Blue sky) I bet you guys are gonna send me down guilt road again for killing him, huh? Michiru channeled all of you wishing that Aki would of met Sora....I', screwed. XDDD I finished the pic of Kishun's 'nightmare' -coughromanticfantasycough- about Nodoka riding a squirrel nekkid....buuuuuuut my computer broke, like I said, so you're gonna have to wait. Kay!? :3 Sakura and Nodoka have a little conversation...and she refuses to give him some smokes,a dn he no like that.....Someone left a comment about he fights ninja, nomn-ninja, and is always around a fire bird, and smokes....I need to draw that. I have a lot of jokes concerning his smoking problem....EVERYONE'S GOING TO KONOHA!!! COME ON MY BELOVED READERS!!!! LET'S GO TO KONOHA AS WELLL!!!!! 8D Kabuto's finally back. NOW IT'S A STORY BABY!!! And....OMFGBBQIT'SRYUUNODOKA'SOLDERBROTHERDIDYOUKNOWTHAT?!???!?? Kudos to anyone who can translate that. :3 SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!!!!! -blows kisses-  
**

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_


	36. A daring escape

**No, my computer is not fixed yet. I'm still using my mom's....-sighs- I WANT MAH MINI MAC BAAAACK!!! Oh yah....happy fourth of July, everyone! I'm not doing anything but updating, lol. But my neighbors are back here setting off illegal fireworks...I'm getting mad. If they set my house on fire, they'rer screwed. Big time. OH MAH GAWD I went to the eye doctor the other day, and I had to get glasses. Everything looks so much more clear now.....:3....-gives A W A I I more cookies) Okay...my glasses are red...I liekd them because they were shiny, and I like shiny things. Plus, red is my favorite color. XDDD PFT STOP SETTING OFF THOSE DAMNED FIREWORKS I CANNOT CONCENTRATE!!!! -dies- I've drawn some really good pictures...I drew one of Nodoka and Aki actually not trying to kill each other ((OH MAH GAWD)) I drew the whole gang walking along, I drew Yuki, and I'm working on a pic of Asuka. I'm kinda brain dead....SO IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY REQUESTS THEN TELL ME PLEASE AND I'LL DRAW IT AND SCAN IT IN WHEN I GET MAH COMPUTER FIXED!!!! I'LL DRAW ANYTHING, NO MATTER HOW CRACK-ISH IT IS!!! PLLLLLLZ!!! I WANNA DRAAAAW!!!! Oh yeah the new Naruto chapter was good. I liek the Mizukage and for some reason I invision her flirting with Gaara at the meeting since he's the youngest Kage....oh shizzit....Hinata's gonna be po'd....well, read. and.....ASK ME TO DRAW THINGS!!!!  
**

* * *

"....." Aki frowned and stared at the sky as she walked alongside Inami. Her friend must've noticed that she looked out of it because Inami begun to tug gently on Aki's sleeve. "Huh?" Aki glanced at her, blinking hazily. "What is it?"

"Are you okay?" Inami whispered.

"....No," Aki huffed. "It's the thought of going back to Konoha....and the thought that my REAL family might be there."

Inami blinked in surprise. "Do you actually believe Michiru-san!?" She gasped.

"No!" Aki snapped, looking disgusted. "I'm just saying...there might be a chance."

"A very small one, but yeah," Shuro added, hearing their conversation and stepping up beside them. "Ey, did you two notice that Kishun and Michiru-san are getting kinda chummy?" She smiled. "Guess him asking for marriage rights won't be a problem, huh?"

Aki frowned and shoved her, making Shuro giggle."Haw haw, very funny."

"We're almost there," Michiru called up to them. He was still walking a distance away from the girls, staying back beside Kishun. "See those woods coming up? We just have to pass through those and then we'll be there. We should make it by sunset."

"Okay," Inami called over her shoulder.

Aki nodded and stretched. She felt her heart thudding about her chest, and she wondered why exactly she was nervous. She didn't....really believe that these people...these ninja, whom she was raised and trained to kill, who were her enemies...were her family...did she?

"Hey," Shuro drew her attention. "Isn't it odd?"

"What?"

"We haven't seen Nodoka for almost two weeks now...normally he's attacked you again by now. Where could he be?" Shuro looked worried.

Aki blinked and stopped walking. She hadn't really thought about Nodoka lately but...Shuro was right. It was odd that he hadn't tried anything lately. "He's...maybe he went to look for the Jewel of Genbu, or something...I'm sure he's fine."

"Why should it matter to us if he is?" Kishun inquired, approaching them with Michiru after hearing their conversation. "I mean, he's our enemy, remember? If he's hurt, or dead or something, then that's a good thing."

Inami opened her mouth angrily to yell at him-

_SLAP!!!!_

Aki surprsied herself and everyone around her as she whipped around and lashed her hand hard across Kishun's cheek. He stumbled backwards, his eyes wide. Aki blinked, taking a step back, looking equally shocked.

They all stared at her, silent.

"Aki-chan..." Inami approached her slowly.

Aki blinked and placed a hand over her mouth. "I..." She stared at Kishun, "I-I'm sorry, Kishun...I don't know..."

"No, no, it's fine," He said, waving his hand in the air, "I mean Nodoka **IS** a Jewel after all! He has to be our ally!" There was obvious, un-hidden anger in his voice. He closed his eyes and walked past Aki, on towards the woods.

"...." Aki smacked herself. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" She growled, shaking her head angrily.

Inami frowned slightly.

"You two go on ahead and talk to Kishun-san," Michiru said, walking up beside Aki. "We'll walk back here for a bit."

They paused before nodding and hurrying after Kishun.

Aki remained silent as she walked beside Michiru. Her eyes stayed on the ground, but occasionally she glanced up at the back of Kishun's head and frowned deeply. Michiru noticed that she even looked close to tears.

"So who's this Nodoka person?" Michiru asked her quietly.

"The Jewel of Suzaku..." She mumbled. "He...works for Kabuto and since we met him, he's been trying to kill me."

Michiru looked a bit taken aback. "So he's...not a friend."

"Hell no!" She growled. "He's...an enemy. My enemy...he wants to kill me, I have to hate him!" She spoke to herself more then Michiru, as if she was trying to convince not him, but her.

"...." Michiru swallowed and frowned at her. "Well...he's a jewel, just like you. So it's only normal that you'd show a bit of defensiveness towards him. I'm sure Kishun-kun will understand...you probably just surprised him, that's all."

"Hm..."

Michiru watched her for a moment, before smiling. "Man, we're almost to Konoha..." He grinned at the sky. "I can't wait for you to meet Otousan and Okaasan! You're going to love them! And they're going to love you...God, you don't know how happy they'll be."

"We haven't confirmed anything yet," She reminded him firmly, but, despite herself, smiled all the same.

He smiled back at her. "Oh yeah. Right."

* * *

Nodoka examined every detail of the room he was now in. It was a slightly circular shaped one, with a desk in the middle, and three, large, square windows behind it. The Hokage's office. He sat in one of the comfortable chairs that were decorated with red velvet, his eyes narrowed to slits. The ANBU woman, Paku, had pulled him out of the room where he had been the past few days, and put him in here...alone. How stupid.

Getting to his feet, he walked over to the Hokage's desk and picked up the red hat with the fire symbol upon it. He studied it for a moment before placing it back on the desk and looking through some of the papers.

Most of them were trivial things....like agreements with store owners to make their shops larger, requests from villagers...nothing really caught his eye, until-

"Hello?" Nodoka picked up a thick, cream colored sheet of paper and examined it closely. In bold, red letters at the top it said:

**SECRET DOCUMENT: THE FOUR JEWELS**

"Hm...secret document my ass," Nodoka lowered his eyes and began to read.

_"This is a message being scent to every land in our world. Shinobi or no. The four Jewels are a hazard to the world. If they are allowed to travel about, causing trouble this way and that, then our world will be thrown into turmoil. _

_"This is exactly why the Land of Ages is sending out this act. The act of eliminating all four Jewels, and sending the Gods back to the Heavens where they belong. We do not need four Gods making the world worst then it already is, and we certainly do not need a new, one God._

_"If you come into contact with any of the Jewels, delete them immediately. If you do not, then our world will be forced into great, great peril-"_

Nodoka stopped reading. The only word in his mind that could describe this bullshit was...well....bullshit.

He placed the paper back on the desk where he found it. As soon as he did, the door opened, making him jump. He narrowed his eyes as Naruto, Gaara, and someone he didn't know walked in.

The woman that stood behind Gaara was very pretty. She had long, pale blond hair that was tied into a ponytail at the back of her head. the rest of her locks were pushed over one of her sky blue eyes. She was frowning, a serious expression on her face.

"What are you doing?" Gaara growled, staring at Nodoka suspiciously.

"Wondering what it would be like to be Hokage," Nodoka said loftily, taking the hat again and placing it on his head.

Naruto walked over to him and took the hat. "Nodoka," His voice sounded thick...exhausted. "This is Yamanaka Ino. Have you herd of the Yamanaka clan?"

Nodoka glanced at him and shook his head.

"Our specialties include entering other people's minds," Ino told him, her arms crossed over her chest. "Our abilities are used for interrogations, especially towards more stubborn prisoners."

"And?" Nodoka glared at her.

"I want Ino to see if you were telling the truth about not knowing anymore then you told us," Naruto explained.

"Oh my God..." Nodoka narrowed his eyes and glared at all three of them. "I told you all I know, seriously. In fact, I've concealed my fate by telling you all that!"

"Con...cealed your fate?"

"Kabuto-sama probably knows that I have said what I've said...there's going to be someone after my neck now...for sure," He yawned and ran his hand through his bangs. "I'm a dead man, now, to put it simply."

"So you're not working for Kabuto now?" Naruto asked, looking excited.

Nodoka looked at him. "I'm still Kabuto-sama's underling," He said icily. "So, I'll go back to him the moment I get out of here."

"But he'll kill you!" Naruto said angrily.

"So be it."

"..." The Hokage glanced at Gaara, who was giving Nodoka his nastiest glare. Ino looked confused, and slightly scared.

"By the way," Nodoka blinked slowly. "Is your daughter back in the village?" He motioned at Naruto. "That...Tsuke, or whatever her name was?"

Naruto flinched. "That's...none of your business."

"So she is...well, congratulations..." He picked up the paper that had his, Aki, Tsuke, and the unknown Jewel of Genbu's fates written upon it. "Think you can keep her safe?"

Naruto snatched it from him, his blue eyes narrowed.

"Hmph," Nodoka smirked.

He released his plan in an instant. He dropped to his knees and rolled beneath Naruto, surprising the blond and knocking him off his feet. He quickly slapped his hands together and Suzaku appeared. "Now!" He hissed.

Suzaku let out a loud shriek and the windows burst into a million pieces.

"See yah!" Nodoka turned and flipped out of the window, grabbing onto the roof as he slid down. He herd footsteps clang onto the roof behind him and saw that Gaara was in pursuit. He narrowed his eyes.

Reaching the end of the roof he let himself fall, flipping and landed hard of the smaller building below. He leaped down again and landed on the street, startling a woman. Shaking his head, he took off towards the gate, running as fast as he could.

"Grab him!" Gaara shouted at some passing chunnin. "That kid! Don't let him leave the village!"

Nodoka cursed mentally for he now had six shinobi running at his heels. He had almost reached the gate when something clutched his ankle and he fell forwards, slamming his face on the hard ground.

"Got you!" Gaara said breathlessly, his sand curling from the pouch he carried around his waist when he didn't have his gourd. The sand has lashed out and gripped Nodoka's ankles, making running impossible.

Nodoka sat up, sitting out gravel. "No you don't," He said through gritted teeth. "SUZAKU!"

Suzaku chirped angrily and flew out Gaara. The Kazekage used his sand shield but Suzaku managed to get around it. He raised his wings and a burst of flame came fourth, singing Gaara's hands. "Ugh-" Gaara gripped his burnt skin, loosing concentration, allowing the sand holding Nodoka to weaken.

Nodoka sprang free, taking a few hastened steps backwards-

He bumped into someone, making him stop. He wheeled around and came face to face with bright blue eyes. Taking a step back, Nodoka found himself viewing a young boy, about his own age, with platinum colored hair and dark skin. The boy was smiling and looking at Nodoka with a type of fondness that was only found among very close friends.

"....?" Nodoka blinked. "Who the hell are you?" He asked. He frowned. "Move!"

"It's nice to finally meet you, Jewel of Suzaku, Nodoka." The boy said calmly.

"Move!"

"No."

Gaara frowned and approached. He grabbed Nodoka's arm and twisted it behind his back, catching him off guard. "I don't know who you are," He said to the dark skinned boy, "But thank you."

"I didn't help you," The boy said, studying Gaara with gentle eyes. "I merely wanted to meet Suzaku's vessel."

"Yeah, and you got be captured because of it!" Nodoka spat, struggling with Gaara, who was turning out to be stronger.

"Tou-san!"

Tsuke came running up towards Naruto, who'd finally caught up with Gaara, along with Ino. Behind Tsuke was Hinata, who was observing the scene with blank eyes.

"Tsuke, go back home!" Naruto ordered.

"No!" Tsuke frowned at him and looked around at Nodoka. "You-"

"Nice to see you again," Nodoka growled at Tsuke, his eyes flashing dangerously.

She frowned at him.

"Oooooh, and the Jewel of Byakko, Tsuke-chan as well!" The boy said brightly, clapping his hands together. "How wonderful! We're all here! Now we just have to wait for the Jewel of Seiyru to arrive!"

"Aki?" Nodoka and Tsuke both said at once. They looked at each other in surprise.

"...Aki...?" Gaara blinked and looked down at Nodoka. "What...?"

Hinata was staring at Nodoka as well, her eyes as round as a perfect stone.

"She's the Jewel of Seiyru," Nodoka said gruffly. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the platinum haired boy. "That idiot's coming here!?"

"Yup!" The boy smiled. "Things are picking up now! Exciting, isn't it!?"

"H-hang on a sec..." Naruto said, waving his hands in front of his face. "Who is this Aki!? The Jewel of Seiyru? Aki is..." he glanced at Hinata, who was still silent.

"Don't be stupid, Naruto!" Gaara hissed, pain obvious in his eyes. "Sh...she's dead! She has been for twelve years!"

Tsuke's gasped and she caught Nodoka's eyes. "Are they-"

He gave her a, 'keep quiet' look, but nodded.

She placed a hand over her mouth, too shocked to speak.

"Otousan! Okaasan!"

Everyone looked around to see Michiru racing up to them. He looked out of breath, but he was beaming, his eyes practically sparkling.

"Michiru!" In his surprise, Gaara released Nodoka, but the Jewel of Suzaku didn't try to run again. He simply stood there, watching Michiru with careful, narrowed eyes. "What are you doing here?" Gaara asked, staring at his son.

"I-" Michiru looked around at everyone that was standing about, even the villagers who were watching the scene with wide eyes. "What the...? No, never mind...Otousan....you'll never believe who I ran into! I...I'm positive it's her! I mean, there's no way she can't be! Well-"

"NO WAY!"

Standing frozen not too far away was Kishun, Inami, and Shuro, all of them staring at Nodoka.

"N-Nodoka-san!" Inami said, grinning. "You're okay!"

He frowned. "Is she here too?" He asked.

Kishun glared at him. "What do you mean?"

But his question was soon answered as Aki caught up with them. "Jeez, why did everyone start running!?" She panted. She opened her green eyes and the first person she saw was Nodoka. "Wha-....what the hell are you doing here!?"

"I'd like to ask the same thing," he mumbled.

Then she potted Tsuke, followed by Asuka. "You guys to!?"

"Aki-san!" Tsuke said, blinking.

"Hello, Aki-chan!" Asuka smiled at her and she blushed angrily.

"....A...ki?"

Aki froze and looked around slowly, meeting silver eyes. Hinata's eyes. She stared at the woman and saw the spitting image of herself. Her eyes then traveled only a short distance away, and she saw Gaara. The redhead was standing there, gazing into the matching pools of green, his own stretched far too wide. "..." His mouth opened, but he said nothing.

Aki took a step back, her eyes wide.

"No...way..."

* * *

**CLIFFIDY DANGER HANGER BANGER BO BANGER BANNANNA FANNA FO FANNER FI FI MO MANNER, HANGER!!!!!! BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! You all hate me now, right? XD WOW, everyone's in Konoha now, mostly! Asuka had to show up to make the chapter complete. :3 So yeah....Aki's in Konoha now, andis face to face with Hinata and Gaara, AKA her momma and her papa. WHAT SHALL HAPPEN NEXT? You'll have to wait a while, cuz I dun feel good, so yeah....you'll have to wait a bit. LOL Aki slapped Kishun....not like he didn't deserve it. There have been a few times that I wanted to slap him, to tell you the truth. XD Nodoka makes his escape....hence the chapter title. Lawlz. But...his escape kinda fails, and now he's there with everyone elese. Now cliche of me. . Well, I'm tired so I'm gonna go to bed....lol, the next chapter will be a total Jerry Springer one....but will things go the way you think? Will Aki's first meeting with her parents me a joyous occassion, or will it screw them all? WILL NODOKA GET TO TASTE ICHIRAKU RAMEN!? FIND OUT NERXT TIME!!!!**

**OH YEAH AND GIMME THINGS TO DRAW, DAMN IT!!!  
**

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_


	37. Sabaku no Aki

**My puter's still broken...TT_TT But man....lots of pressure to finish this chapter, HUH GAIS!!?!?? It doesn't help that I'm not feeling good, but I am SOOOOO nice, that I got out of bed and am gonna fix up this chapter for you. I'm watching Code Geass online while working...Lelouch's evil laugh makes me crack up no matter how many times I hear it...Anooo...this weekend my friends and I are gonna do a Rurouni Kenshin photoshoot at the ZOO. It's gonne be fun. I'm Kenshin, my bff is Kaoru, my boyfriend is Sano (D:) and my cousin is Yahiko. My mum is coming along as the photographer, and my dad is coming just to come. The ZOO actually has some good ares for photos, like in the forests and near the river. I wanna get a pic inside of the butterfly house, because that'd be really cool...We plan on going to the Dolphin show, and who knows. Maybe we'll get called up there. :D I'm gonna try to ride a horse in my Kenshin outfit, and my Kaoru wants to ride a llama...wtf they don't LET you ride Llamas at the ZOO, do they...? 0_o....Anyway, our ZOO here in Indy has a small rolocoaster, so we're all gonna go on that. XDDD I can't wait to go see the wild dogs. I'll point at one and be like, "OMFG IT'S THE WORLD OF MIBU!!!!" I wanna scare people... )-0_0-( They put in this new exibit where you can reach into a small tank and pet da sharks....LOL this is gonna be so much fun...well, enougn of my stupid AN rambling. READ THIS LONG CHAPTA!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

Konoha was in complete silence. All of the villagers had stopped what they were doing and were simply watching the scene that was unfolding before them. Aki stood not too far behind Kishun, Inami and Shuro, her round eyes on Gaara and Hinata. Nodoka stood to the side of Gaara, his eyes switching between the Kazekage and Aki. Asuka was standing on one foot behind Michiru, who was looking back and fourth between his parents and Aki. Naruto and Tsuke stood to the side, watching with matching shocked expressions.

The awkward silence that had settled over them all was driving Aki insane. She felt all eyes on her as she stood there, just staring at them, looking like an idiot. She blinked a few times before she scratched her head, took a deep breath and whirled around, jabbing her pointer finger in Nodoka's direction. "W-what are you doing here!?" She asked shakily, trying to draw attention away from her.

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Is that any of your business?" He asked, his voice cold.

"...." She frowned and then turned to Asuka. "And you-"

"Aki-chan," He shook his head. "I'm not the one you should be speaking with right now..."

"...." She frowned uncomfortably and searched for someone else to take their eyes away from her. "Ts-Tsuke..." It still didn't work. "N....No...?" She blushed slightly and looked around at her friends, begging with her eyes for support.

Kishun shrugged, his mouth hanging open. Inami was watching Nodoka while Shuro looked utterly confused. She smiled meekly and looked back at Aki. "Uh, you're on your own for this one...sorry..."

"...Gah," Aki glared at them. "I hate you guys..."

Michiru smiled at her. "Aki-san," He motioned towards her.

She sighed and walked up to him, her eyes flickering from Gaara to Hinata. She stopped short, her breath catching in her throat. "Heh," she looked at the ground. "Oh man...this is too wierd for comfort."

Michiru placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at Gaara. "Otousan," He said, very calmly, though his eyes betrayed his excitement. "This is Aki-san. She's a member of Tenkataihei...I met her thanks to her friend, Shuro," He frowned slightly, then glanced at Hinata. "I think that she's....our Aki."

Gaara simply continued to stare at him.

"I-I mean..." Michiru motioned at her hair and eyes. "She looks....just like Okaasan, and she has your eyes, Otousan...plus her name is Aki, and she's the Jewel of Seiyru..." He shrugged. "It's...it just can't be a simple coincidence."

"Bu..." Gaara blinked before looking down at Aki. Green met green, and instinctively, both took a step backwards.

Aki's eyes were narrowed with slight distrust. This was...the Kazekage. A leader of the people she hated most in the world. Her enemy.

Gaara's head was spinning with questions. A member of Tenkataihei...was supposed to be his enemy! Besides, Aki was...

"Okaasan...what do you think?" All eyes turned to Hinata as Michiru spoke.

She was standing there, staring at Aki with the same shocked expression she had first taken on the moment the girl stepped foot in the village. She paused before walking forward to stand in front of Aki. She knelt down before her and studied her closely.

There was silence for a long time as their eyes met.

"...." Hinata looked down and pulled a flash bomb out of her bag. She smiled at Aki and gently took the girl's hand, before placing the flash bomb within it.

"...? What's she doing?" Kishun whispered.

Inami shrugged.

Aki blinked, looked down at the flash bomb, then at Hinata. "Wha?"

"Does it sturr up any memories?" Hinata whispered.

"...." Aki looked down at the bomb, her eyes narrowed very slightly. "It...seems a little...tad bit familiar...but..."

"Hinata-" Gaara looked at his wife, blinking in surprise. "Hinata, you don't actually think that-"

"Are you blind?"

Half of the stares in the village turned to Nodoka, who had stuffed his hands in his pockets and was glaring at Gaara. "You seriously don't believe it? Then I'll verify it for you," He cleared his throat. "Twelve years ago," He said coolly, all eyes on him now. "I was in the labyrinth with Kabuto-sama. I was four-years-old when he brought in another baby. A baby with violet hair and bright green eyes named Aki, the Jewel of Seiyru."

Silence met his words.

Aki stared at Nodoka, her eyes wide.

"But the labyrinth collapsed on her! How-!?" Gaara looked utterly confused and helpless, his eyes wide, sweat forming on his brow. He met Hinata's eyes and she frowned slightly.

"Gaara-san?" Gaara looked around to see Fuuhaizu walking up to him, a question in his eyes. "Gaara-san, I-"

"T-Tou-san!" Gasped Aki.

"Fuuhaizu-san!" Kishun said, shocked.

"Eh?" Fuuhaizu looked over Gaara's shoulder and saw the two of them. "A-Aki!" His eyes widened. "What are you doing here!?" He hurried past the others and up to her, ignoring Hinata. "No, never mind that...I'm just glad you're okay! I've been so worried about you-"

"...Fuuhaizu-san?"

He froze. Very slowly, he turned around to face Gaara, who was staring at him, his eyes narrowed slightly.

Aki frowned and stepped in front of her foster father. "Leave him alone!" She said defiantly, staring into Gaara's eyes. "He's my foster father! He raised me in Tenkataihei!"

Hinata straightened up and approached Fuuhaizu. She stared him down until he swallowed uncomfortably. "Who are you to raise someone else's child, without their consent?" She whispered, her eyes distant and hurt.

"...." Fuuhaizu stared at her for a long time, before he snapped. He let out a sound that was like a yelp mixed with a sob and dropped to his knees, placing his forehead on the ground. "I'm sorry!" He cried, making Aki jump slightly. "Gaara-san and Hinata-san...and you, Aki...I am so sorry! My superiors also decided not to tell Aki...or tell the two of you for that matter! W-we thought if we could Raise Aki in Tenkataihei, she could be a large benefit to us because of her powers! We never thought...that she would actually meet you two!"

Now even Nodoka took on a look of surprise.

"Then...Tou-san..." Aki blinked and looked up. "Those two...are really-"

"You parents...yeah..." Fuuhaizu closed his eyes tightly.

Gaara took a step back in utter disbelief, and Naruto had to grab his arm to hold his steady. "Oh my God..."

Tears quickly came to Hinata's eyes. She leaned forward and pulled Aki into a tight hug, not saying anything.

Michiru smiled, holding back the urge to cry himself. She's alive...his little sister...

"H-hang on..." Aki gently pushed Hinata away, turning to look at Fuuhaizu, who was staring at the ground. "You mean that...all these years, you've been lying to me!? Like when I was nine and I asked you who my real parents were...you said you had no idea!"

"I did it to protect you..." He whispered, not meeting her burning gaze. "You already hated shinobi...I didn't want to confuse you as to where your loyalties lied-"

"Loyalties lied!?" Aki scoffed. She laughed, shaking her head. "I'm not sure of ANYTHING anymore! Suddenly I find out that my blood family is full of shinobi, people I hate! I find out, t-that you, the one person I trusted most in the world lied to me-....I don't feel the need to be loyal to EITHER party!" She quickly brushed her eyes, but her rage still burned. "No, I'm tied of people keeping secrets from me! In my mind, I don't have a family with either Tenkataihei OR shinobi!"

She turned on her heel and marched back to Shuro, Inami and Kishun, who were staring at her in disbelief. "Let's go, you guys," She said darkly.

"W...wait-!" Gaara pulled away from Naruto and hurried forward towards Aki-

"SEIYRU!" The dragon appeared in a flash of blue and Gaara skid to a halt, Seiyru fluttering between him and Aki. The dragon screeched, raising her wings threateningly.

"Stay away from me!" Aki snarled, her whole body quivering.

"Just listen to me," Gaara said. His voice was shaking, surprising his friends. "....For the past twelve years, we thought you were dead. We did everything in our power to find you, to save you...Our friend gave up his LIFE trying to save you! You don't understand the lengths to which all of our friends went just to save you from Kabuto! And they were all shinobi...We tried so hard...and thinking you were dead tore us up inside! Hinata's been in a living coma ever since we lost you!" He stared at her, his green eyes reflecting her own.

"And now...finding out that you're alive..." He shook his head. "Is the most wonderful...confusing feeling in the world...Aki..." He looked up at her, frowning slightly. "So just give us a chance. You don't have to view us as Shinobi...the fact is, we share blood and-"

"You think I care about that?" She asked, clenching her fists. "I've made more of a family with these three here then I would ever make with you...you..." She shook her head, unable to find a proper word to describe her hatred for shinobi.

"Aki..." Gaara stared at her.

"Shinobi....Tenkataihei...the two of you are the same, aren't you? You want to use the Jewels..." She glanced at Nodoka, who had a blank expression on his face. Then at Tsuke, who looked confused and scared. "We are not weapons, and we will not be used!"

"You're misunderstanding!" Gaara told her, his anger flaring slightly. He understood entirely how she felt. The pain of being lied to, the pain of being used because of something you have no control over...oh, he definitely understood. "You're our daughter...my daughter! When we still had you with us...you'd be shocked silly if you saw how happy you were."

"I don't care about the," She said quietly. "I care about now."

"Aki?"

Hinata walked up to them and stood beside Gaara, smiling warmly, her tear filled eyes gentle and full of love.

Aki blinked in surprise, slightly taken aback.

"You're free in this world, Aki...you're allowed to choose whatever path you want," Hinata smiled weakly. "Live for the benefit of yourself and your friends."

Gaara looked at his wife in shock. "But Hinata-!"

"Just knowing that she's alive should be enough for us, for the time being, Gaara..." Hinata whispered, looking at him and smiling. "We've thought that for twelve years, she was dead...and now we know that she's not."

"...." Gaara frowned.

"And at least, thank of us as allies!" Naruto put in. "Because, you know, I'm your god father! Yup, and I'm also Tsuke's dad!"

Aki blinked and glanced at Tsuke, who shrugged.

Inami stayed behind Aki, her blue eyes narrowed slightly.

"..." Michiru sighed and walked forward. "I really wish you'd stay and accept us..." Michiru said quietly, staring at Aki. "Because...we really love you. We always have, even when we thought you were dead."

Aki felt a pang in her chest, but hid it with a scowl.

"But, your choice is you own," Michiru said simply, shrugging. "But always understand...you have a family here that loves you and is always prepared to accept you back with open arms. Well, not here actually. In Suna...that's where we live." He smiled.

"...." Aki remained silent.

"Well, that was fun!" Asuka said, yawning as he walked forward and stood beside Aki. He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Gonna continue your search for Genbu now, Aki-chan?"

She pushed his hand away, glaring at him. She paused, before looking back at Gaara, Hinata, and Michiru. "I'm still...going to look at myself as an orphan," She told them boldly. "And nothing will change that..."

"Aki, are you sure?" Kishun whispered, grabbing her shoulder. "I mean...I'm fine with you staying with us, but completely rejecting your family..."

"I know how to make my own choices, Kishun," Aki said stiffly. "I can't change my feelings about something just because I'm related to that something. In current days, what does blood matter?" She looked at her real parents and frowned. "It's spilled everyday...people share it and they don't even know it. How will it help me to have blood ties? Exactly, it won't. People leave their family all the time, so how is this any different?" She shook her head. "I've never had the slightest interest in knowing who my real family is...and now, even though I do, I still don't care."

"So that's it then?" Nodoka stepped forward, brushing aside his black bangs. "You're just going to turn down their family like their an advertisement?"

"And what would you care!?" Aki snapped, her eyes narrowing once again. "You're someone you doesn't care about anyone but yourself! Who are you to talk!?"

Nodoka glared at her.

She glared back.

"Let's go, you guys," Aki said, turning back to her friends and heading for the gate.

Nodoka shook his head and was about to go his own way-...His eyes widened and he ran forward. "MOVE!" He lunged, tackling Aki and Inami to the ground. Right where the girls had been standing a bright white light exploded. When it vanished, it left a huge crater in the ground.

"What the-!?" Gaara took a step back, pulling Hinata and Michiru behind him.

"Ugh-" Aki coughed and looked up to see Nodoka. "You-"

Inami turned beat red at realizing Nodoka was on top of her.

"Get up," Nodoka pulled the two girls to their feet, rubbing his injured arm.

"What WAS that!?" Naruto asked, above the screaming of the panicked villagers.

"Aki, Inami, are you okay?" Kishun asked, running forward and purposely ramming Nodoka's shoulder.

Shuro ran up as well and stopped beside her cousin, frowning at him.

"Everyone, get out of here!" Naruto shouted at the villagers. "Take shelter!" He hurried up to Gaara. "Hey, we need to get more shinobi out here! The village might be under attack again!"

"I want nothing to do with you shinobi."

They all looked up to see someone standing atop the Konoha gate, but their face was blocked out by the sun. "Who are you!?" Naeruto shouted. "Why are you attacking my village!?"

"I am simply here to eliminate the Jewels of Seiyru ands Byakko," The figure said. "And take the Jewel of Suzaku back home."

Aki looked at Nodoka who narrowed his eyes.

Tsuke swallowed and stood closer to her father, while Asuka yawned, bored.

The figure leaped down from the gate, slid down a roof below it and then landed on the solid ground before them all. It was a boy, maybe in his early twenties. He had long, midnight hair that fell a bit past his shoulders and was tied into a small ponytail. The rest of his hair fell gracefully across the left side of his face and beneath his dark bangs glowed two, silvery blue eyes.

Aki blinked, recognizing those eyes from somewhere, and looked at Nodoka then the new boy...then she did a double take.

Nodoka's eyes were stretched wide. Since she was standing close to him, Aki could feel him shaking. He looked absolutely furious, and Aki knew it was only a matter of time before he summoned Suzaku. But...she looked back at the new man. Who was this guy...?

"Happy to see me again, Nodoka?" The man asked, grinning and tossing his bangs gently.

"Ryuu!" Nodoka said through clenched teeth.

...Ryuu?

"Kabuto-sama wanted me to bring you home, so come along calmly, okay?" Ryuu said, smiling kindly.

"Who's that?" Naruto whispered to Gaara, stepping in front of Tsuke and watching the man carefully. Gaara shrugged and glanced at Hinata and Michiru behind him.

"No way..." Shuro's eyes widened. She looked at Aki, Inami and Kishun, who all looked confused. "That's Ryuusuke...well, we call him Ryuu. He's Nodoka's older brother."

"Older brother?" Kishun blinked.

"They do look alike..." Asuka mused.

"Will you guys just shut up?" Nodoka snapped. His head whipped around and leaped back in time to dodge another white blast.

"You shouldn't be so rude, little brother," Ryuu said, his hand glowing a faint shade of white.

Michiru recignized the technique. "Taoism!" He gasped. "Otousan, Naruto-san, that guy's a taoist!"

"Yeah..."

Fuuhaizu had been pulled to his feet by Gaara, who quickly shoved the other redhead into the crowd behind them. Fuuhaizu may have lied to him, and Aki...but he'd actually become friends with the member of Tenkataihei...and he never put friends in danger.

Nodoka narrowed his eyes. "Suzaku!" The bird appeared in a flash. "Get out of here, Ryuu!" Nodoka snarled.

"Don't be so mean!" Ryuu said, making a mock baby face. "I haven't seen you in YEARS, little brother! Show at least a little happiness at seeing your Onii-chan again!"

"I'll show a little bit of happiness when your ass is buried in the dirt!" Nodoka snarled. He pushed off from the ground, running at Ryuu with Suzaku beside him. He leaped into the air and swung around with a powerful kick.

Ryuu dodged it as though it was nothing and swung out his own leg. He caught Nodoka right in the stomach and scent him flying backwards.

Nodoka slammed to the ground, wincing.

He wasn't down for long, however. He immediately sprang back to his feet and ran at Ryuu again, but the result was the same. He fell back again, wincing as he felt pain shoot up his still healing arm.

"Now..." Ryuu smiled and vanished.

"Where'd he go!?" Asked Kishun, looking around.

"AAH!" Aki let out a yelp of surprise as an arm clutched her around the neck. She winced and looked around just enough to see Ryuu smirking.

"I could break your neck right here, you know that, right?" Ryuu said kindly, smiling at her. "Kabuto-sama did tell me to kill the Jewel of Seiyru and the Jewel of Byakko..."

"Tsuke," Naruto grabbed her hand and kept her close behind him.

"Let go of her!" Michiru raced out from behind Gaara and darted towards Ryuu. He slapped a hand to the ground and black sand sprung fourth from all around him. He weaved in and out of his own attack until he reached Ryuu and Aki.

"You think that's going to work?" Ryuu raised his free hand which began to glow white once more.

Michiru pulled up a shield that absorbed most of the blow but the force of the blast still scent him flying. He rammed into a building, coughing as blood spilled out of his lips.

"Michiru!" Hinata clenched Gaara's sleeve before hurrying over to her son.

"Let me go!" Aki snapped, struggling with Ryuu.

"Hm..." Ryuu smiled at her, his eyebrows raised. "I don't know why Kabuto-sama would want to kill such a pretty face..."

"AAAAH!" Kishun ran forward and lashed out to punch Ryuu, but the obviously skilled taoiost dodged as if Kishun was nothing but a bothersome fly.

"You're friends are really pathetic, little brother," Ryuu said, continuing to dodge Kishun's punches.

Nodoka sat up, his eyes narrowed. "They're not my friends."

"Oh, alright then!" Ryuu chuckled. "Then you won't mind if I get rid of this nuisance." He lashed out with his free arm and as quick as lightning slammed a white blast towards Kishun.

Gaara acted quickly, raising his sand and lashing out. His shield caught most of the attack, but Kishun was still flung off his feet. The blond flew backwards and collided with Nodoka, knocking him off his feet once again.

Shuro grabbed Inami and forced her to retreat into the woods right outside of the gates. She knew that they wouldn't be able to beat Ryuu...he was way too powerful. Ryuu had been trained personally in taoism by Kabuto. Nodoka WOULD of been just as powerful, but for some reason, he had refused to take on the art of taoism.

Aki frowned, thinking fast. Sher glanced at Kishun and Nodoka, who were struggling to sit up. Shuro and Inai were hiding...good. At least they'd be safe. Michiru had been knocked unconscious, and more shinobi were running towards them.

She bit her lower lip, and an idea popped into her head. She took a deep breath before slamming her foot onto Ryuu's.

"Ah-" He winced and his grip on her loosened for a moment.

"ASUKA!" Aki called, her eyes wide.

The mysterious boy finally sprang into action. He leaped over from where he was standing and, moving gently like water, grabbed Aki and hauled her away from Ryuu. She stumbled a bit, but Asuka caught her in his arms and pulled her back to safety.

"Thanks..." Aki smiled at him and he returned the smile. "Now...let's get out of here." She glanced at Gaara and Hinata, who were watching her, before turning. "Seiyru!"

The small dragon that had been distracting Ryuu along with Suzaku squeaked and glided over to Aki.

Aki and Asuka ran over to Nodoka and Kishun. With a grunt, Aki hauled Kishun to his feet and the two of them took of towards the forest. "Asuka," She called over her shoulder. "Get Nodoka, and hurry!"

Asuka nodded and grabbed Nodoka who was hovering between being awake and unconsciousness. He pulled his arm over his shoulder and hurried after Aki. "Tsuke-chan," He called over his shoulder. "Be safe!" He vanished into the trees with the others.

"Those little-" Ryuu turned to hurry after them-

"Do everything you can to make sure those kids escape!" Naruto called to the shinobi around him.

Ryuu frowned in frustration as about twenty shinobi, and even some villagers, ran at him furiously.

"Tch..." He looked over at Tsuke and smirked. "I'll get you soon," He told her coolly, before he leaped onto a nearby roof. "Long live Kabuto-sama!" He called over Konoha. "And forever allow Taoism to reign!" He closed his eyes, murmured a few words, and vanished.

Gaara stood there, utterly stunned and speechless.

"Why'd you let Aki and the others leave!" Fuuhaizu asked wildly, shoving past Naruto and grabbing Gaara's collar. "That man is out to kill Aki! And you just let her go!?"

"She'd be no safer here," Naruto said, pushing Fuuhaizu away from Gaara, his blue eyes narrowed. He paused and then glanced at Gaara, who was staring into the distance. "Gaara...are you okay?"

Gaara looked up, his eyes narrowed. "Oh, what do you think!?" He snapped. "I just found out that my daughter is alive after twelve years of thinking she's dead, and she wants nothing to do eith me!" He brushed his hair out of his eyes, turned, and walked off, his shoulder shaking slightly.

"...." Hinata watched him go. A medical ninja had came and was tending to Michiru, who'd woken up, still dazed.

Naruto sighed, scratching his neck.

"I'll talk to him, Naruto-kun..." Hinata said quietly.

He glanced at her. "Are YOU okay, Hinata?"

She blinked and looked at the ground. "Of course I'm not..." she whispered, but smiled all the same. "But I'm a lot better then I have been...knowing that she's alive."

Naruto smiled meekly. He turned to Tsuke and grabbed her shoudler. "We need to get you home...I think it's time we have a little talk."

Tsuke frowned but nodded.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said quietly. The Uchiha, in his ANBU uniform, leaped down from a nearby roof. "See that everything gets taken care of here," Naruto instructed. "And double the guards around the gates."

"Got it," Sasuke nodded and walked over to some jounin.

Hinata nodded to Naruto before turning to Michiru. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah..." He rubbed the back of his head, wincing. "...I'm sorry, Okaasan. I thought...things would go differently if I brought her here."

"No, it's okay," Hinata knelt down and smiled at him. "I don't blame her. She just discovered that people she hates are her parents and because of us, her friends got hurt...But I'm just glad she's okay."

Michiru smiled. "You're acting like you old self again, Okaasan." He observed.

"Mm..." Hinata sighed. "Seeing that Aki's really alive...brought me back to reality I guess. And that boy Nodoka..." She fell silent.

Michiru blinked and then looked off in the direction that Gaara had gone. "...Is Otousan okay?" He inquired.

"I don't know..." Hinata frowned and shook her head. "But...let's leave him alone for a bit. Once in a while, even the strongest people just need to cry alone."

* * *

**THERE YOU GO YOU IMPATIENT READERS YOU!**

**Not the emotional family reunion you expected now, was it? :3 Aki doesn't really care....well, she obviously does but she's not letting it show. Looks like good 'ol Hina's back to normal, so that's a plus. Gaara....is on his montly thingy. *brick'd* The whole time I lol'd at Nodoka cuz for the first half of the chapter he's just standing there like, 'duuuuurh' so are Kishun, Inami, Shuro and half the other people. XD OMG did you forget that Fuuhaizu was there? XD The only way Gaara'd believe it was if someone close to him said it...-point point- Aki gets huggled, Aki decides she doesn't want anything to do with then, Ryuu attacks-....**

**OMG RYUU ATTACKED!!! Lol Nodoka, Michiru and Kishun got pwnd...And the Aki Team is right out the door...again. Gaara goes off on his own and good old Hinata is back, Michiru notices...and if you were wondering about Gaara';s shoulders shaking and what Hinata said at the end of the chapter..YES Gaara was crying...he just didn't show it because he's too macho macho....XD Well, like I said I'm not feeling good, so I'm gonna go now. Next chapter will be mainly the Aki Team + Nodoka and Asuka...and maybe someone else...I dunno.....NEXT CHAPTER, AKI REVEALS HER TRUE FEELINGS AT DISCOVERING HER REAL PARENTS AND NODOKA EATS A FREAKIN COOKIE!!! (not really :P)lol  
**

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_


	38. Making choices

**Mu computer got fixed, finally, so I'm updating from the comfort of my room. (My photoshop got deleted tho, so we have to reinstall it, so no deviations for awhile) I'm still not feeling well, (I has a fever and major stomach ouchies and headache...) But I still decided to update of my own free will. Why? Because I love the thrill of getting to sit here and type the chapter. My stories become more then stories to me. Sometimes when I'm sitting here, describing how a character is acting, I find myself portraying their expressions with my own face. It may sound funny, but that's how into it I get. Plus it's exciting to see what's going to happen in the chapter. I know I'm the writer, but I feel like I'm a reader. I may have the basic plot for the story down, but I have such a wide imagination...I never know what I'm going to type next. It just sorta comes to me. It's fun and exhilarating to see what's going to happen next, and I can see that you guys think so as well. ^_^ Well, a lot of stuff happens in this chapter and it's pretty good if I do say so myself, so please enjoy the chapter!!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

"Is Aki-chan okay?"

Inami glanced at Shuro, who had set up a fire and was treating an injury on Kishun's arm. They'd ran for about two ours before they felt safe enough to take a break. They'd found a little grove surrounded by trees where they set up their tents. Inami sat beside Asuka, her bangs hanging in her eyes.

"She's checking Nodoka-san's injuries," Inami mumbled, motioning at the tent furthest away from them.

Kishun scowled. "Psh."

"...What a day..." Shuro mumbled. "I'm worried about her...a person, no matter how strong, can only handle so much..."

Inami glanced at the tent, frowning.

* * *

Nodoka watched Aki as she tied some fresh bandages onto his arm. When he had woken up he was in the tent, and that guy, Asuka, explained what had happened. Aki was being completely silent as she looked over his wounds, her green eyes distant. He frowned and looked away, his eyes narrowed slightly.

He didn't know why he was allowing himself to be taken care of by these idiots....by the people that were supposed to be is enemies. Frowning, he looked at Aki again, who was still staring at nothing. Sighing, he asked; "What your deal?"

She ignored him.

His eye twitched and he looked away once again. "..." The silence was driving him crazy. He was more used to arguing with this loud mouth brat then just sitting in complete silence with her. "Why'd you turn down your family?" He asked.

She tugged very hard on his bandages.

"Ow!" He winced, glaring at her. "I just asked you a question, you little idiot!"

"No one asked you to ask me a question!" She snapped back, looking up with a flare in her eyes.

"I asked me to ask you a question!" He growled back.

"Well I don't care what you ask yourself to ask someone else, you brainless airhead!" She cried, grabbing a bandage and tossing it at him.

"..."

"..."

Nodoka raised his eyebrows.

Aki frowned at him and looked away, her eyes narrowed slightly. "Bastard," She grumbled. She finished dressing his arm then leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest and refusing to look at him.

Nodoka pulled his shirt back on before glancing at her. "Why don't you go back out there with your friends?"

"You ask too many questions for comfort," She mumbled. "I liked it better when you refused to talk to me at all."

"Hm," Nodoka shrugged.

Aki sighed and hugged her knees to her chest, her eyes lowered. "I don't know what to do," She whispered, making him look at her curiously. "The thought of actually having a family...any orphan would be jumping for joy if they were in my position, but..." She buried her face in her knees. "I hate shinobi! The thought about having a family that consists of shinobi is one that makes me sick to my stomach...and it's not just a thought, it's true..."

Nodoka remained silent.

"And Tou-san lied to me...people have just been lying to me my whole life! You herd what he said, didn't you!? Tenkataihei thought I'd be a benefit to them because I'm a Jewel...why do people think that they can just use me...?" She took a deep, shuttering breath. "I hate it...that's why I hate this world!"

"Then why do you continue to live in it?" Nodoka inquired quietly.

She looked up at him, her eyes burning. "Because I still have reasons to live, whether I like were I'm living or not! I want to make it to the land of ages when we find Genbu so I can prove to those idiots that the Jewels aren't their tools to use! Plus I still want to protect Inami, Shuro and Kishun!"

"...I'm surprised Seiyru isn't larger," He murmured.

"...Huh?"

"I told you, didn't I? The God's size and strength is determined by how much love a person has in their heart. You love all your friends...I can't believe Seiyru is still that small."

"I care about my friends," She corrected him. "Caring about a person and loving a person are two very different things."

"Do you love anyone?" He asked after a moment.

"Nope. You?"

"Nope."

They stared at each other for a moment before they both chuckled slightly.

"Wow," Aki wondered why, but she smiled at him. "I didn't think you knew how to laugh."

Nodoka quickly removed the smile from his face and shrugged simply. "I was laughing at that stupid look on your face."

"And what look is that?"

He shook his head.

"What are you going to do now?" Aki asked. "Are you going to go after your brother, or continue looking for the Jewel of Genbu? Or..."

"I don't know what I'm going to do, but it's got nothing to do with the Jewels anymore," He said, yawning.

She blinked. "What?"

"I'm on dead man's row now," He told her, his eyes closed. "In Kabuto-sama's eyes, I'm no longer his underling. I told the Hokage and your...father, all of Kabuto-sama's plans. I'm a traitor. He probably found out, and that's probably one of the reasons why Ryuu was there."

Aki's eyes widened. "Did they torture information out of you?" She whispered.

"No, I told them willingly."

"Why!?" She suddenly snapped, startling him. "If you knew doing so would mark you down as a traitor, then why'd you do it!?"

Nodoka frowned. He lifted his fist and tapped her forehead slightly with it. "Because," He said, his eyes narrowed. "Because of YOU. You're making me question my own motives...that's why I did it."

".....Question...your own motives...?" She murmured, placing her hand on the spot where he had tapped her.

"The way you always talk about your friends and how happy you look with you friends...you-" He fell silent.

She blinked.

"No...never mind," He waved his hand, brushing her away. "Forget about it. You'd better get back out there with your friends, okay? I'm sure that they wanna talk to you or something."

"...." Aki frowned slightly. "Am I strong enough yet?" She asked quietly.

"What?"

"You said when I was as strong as you, then we'd have a real battle," She narrowed her eyes. "Do you think I'm strong enough yet?"

"....Don't be impatient to have your ass kicked," He said, looking at the ground and closing her eyes.

Aki sighed. "The old Nodoka's back..."

He glared at her.

"Well, whatever..." She glanced at him and smiled slightly. "At least...thanks for listening, Nodoka. I was glad to get those things off my chest. You're....pretty easy to talk to, you know?"

He blinked.

"See yah in the morning," Aki smiled again before crawling out of the tent, closing its flaps behind her.

"...." Nodoka sighed and laid down, resting his hands behind his head. He stared up at the roof of the tent, his silver eyes narrowed. "I swear..." He whispered. "She just doesn't give up...does she?"

* * *

Asuka glanced around as Aki came out of Nodoka's tent, stretching. He got to his feet and opened his mouth but was immediately interrupted by a furious Kishun.

"Why were you in there for so long!?" Kishun snapped, leaping to his feet, holding his injured arm. "What were you two doing in there?"

Aki frowned, her eyes twitching. "We were talking, genius," She said darkly. "About what Nodoka's going to do now that he can't go back to Kabuto." At their confused looks, she explained. "He told The Hokage and...and the Kazekage everything he knew about Kabuto's plans, and now he can't go back. He's an outcast, and Kabuto's marked him down for death...apparently."

"That's terrible!" Said Inami, her eyes wide.

"No it's not!" Kishun corrected her. "It's a good thing!"

"How!?" Asked Shuro, her anger flaring.

"No one slap me, please!" Kishun said, facing the three angry girls and backing up to stand beside Asuka. "I just mean...since he's not working for Kabuto anymore, he'll stop trying to kill us! That's a good thing!"

"....I have the strangest feeling that's not what you were originally going to say," Aki said stiffly.

"...."

"Well, now that that's settled," Asuka smiled at them all. "I thought I should tell you....I'm heading out."

Aki glanced at him. "Where?"

"I have someone I need to meet up with," He shrugged. "Are you four going to continue your search for the Jewel of Genbu?"

"We don't have a choice, do we?" Aki said quietly. "It's not like we have anywhere else to go."

"What about that rebellion...the one those men were a part of with that guy...uh..." Shuro tapped her forehead, thinking. "Oh yeah, Okojo!"

"I dunno..." Aki crossed her arms over her chest. "Something about those guys just..." She frowned.

"But you agreed to speak to Okojo when they found him," Inami pointed out.

"...." Aki frowned. "Well...we can worry about that later. I think we need to find an INN or something to stay at for the time being. Staying in the forest is too risky right now, especially with that Ryuu guy stalking about."

"There's one down the road," Asuka pointed out, turning his back on them. He smiled and started to walk off. "I'm sure you'll find it very useful to your cause, Aki-chan. See you soon!" And once again, he vanished into the darkness.

"That guy still gives me the creeps..." Kishun said, placing his hands on his hips.

Aki stared in the direction that Asuka had pointed out, her eyes narrowed.

* * *

"WHAT!?"

Hinata stared at Temari and Kankuro, who were gawking at her, their jaws dangling towards the floor. She looked at her hands which were folded in her lap and nodded. "Aki's alive...." She whispered. "It's too bad you guys didn't notice all the ruckus until she'd already left."

"She's alive!? Kankuro whispered. "But...how is that even possible!?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Hinata looked out of the window, frowning.

"....Why didn't she stay?" Temari asked.

"She doesn't trust us," Hinata said very quietly, her eyes distant. "She doesn't seem to trust anyone, actually...except for the friends she was traveling with. She said it herself...she hates shinobi." Hinata looked at them, her face a picture of sadness. "She's the Jewel of Seiyru...and she said that she's tried of people treating her like a tool and using her just for her abilities."

Kankuro blinked. "That sounds like-"

"The Jinchurikki..." Hinata nodded. "Like Gaara and Naruto-kun..." She sighed. "But Aki...she doesn't know that Gaara understands that exact pain. And he was so shocked by finding out that she's alive, he didn't get a chance to explain."

"...." They were both silent.

"She would of attacked Gaara...I saw it in her eyes. She has the same instincts for fighting that he does..." She closed her eyes.

"...How are you doing, Hinata?" Temari inquired gently. "Are you...okay?"

"More relieved then anything!" Hinata said, looking up and smiling meekly at them. "Once most of the villagers had left, I just cried...I couldn't really hold it in anymore. Michiru did as well, and Gaara..."

"Gaara did?"

"Yes, but he walked away before anyone could see."

Temari and Kankuro glanced at each other.

"So...what do we do?" Temari asked.

Hinata glanced at her. "If Aki wants to come to Suna or Konoha...she's going to do it of her own free will. I can tell...that's the type of person she is. She makes her own rules. For now, we have to do whatever we can to hold back the fact that the leaders of the lands want to kill the Jewels."

"So basically we're fighting for Aki, even though she doesn't know it?" Kankuro simplified her words with a confused expression.

"Sort of," Hinata got to her feet and walked over to the open window. A breeze swept in and tossed her long, shimmering hair about. "I haven't been in Aki's life for twelve years...I haven't been in ANYONE'S like for twelve years. I need to make up for that time and do whatever I can to protect my precious people."

"Hinata..."

"I've already talked to Naruto-kun about it," Hinata said, her eyes narrowing with determination. "Konoha and Suna are fighting on the side of the Jewels now. We will do everything in our power to help them complete their own mission, whatever it may be. Sasuke-kun already scent messages to Rei-kun and Akume-san to ask for their support."

"Okay!" Temari clenched her fist and grinned. "Konoha and Suna are rebelling! Sweet!"

"Yes," Hinata smiled. "We need to start making our own choices now...instead of doing what the elders in the Land of Ages tell us to do."

Kankuro nodded, smiling.

Hinata smiled at her brother and sister-in-law and looked back out the window.

* * *

Shikaru narrowed his eyes, hearing the entire conversation for outside of the door. Nodding, he turned and hurried outside to where he found his friends waiting. Suzuku, Suzuka and Tsuke.

"Well?" Tsuke said, her blue eyes expectant.

"That WAS Aki...you were right, Tsuke," Shikaru said, nodding. "My cousin...I thought she was dead."

"I told you," Tsuke smiled triumphantly. "Suzuka knew also! Right?"

Suzuka frowned but nodded.

Suzuku fidgeted slightly. "Uh...Shikaru? What was this plan of yours again?"

"Obviously," Shikaru frowned. "We need to go and find Aki and help her with whatever she's doing. No doubt that Naruto-san and Gaara-oji will start sending people out to help her, so why not us?"

"B-but," Suzuku glanced at his sister. "But Shikaru-kun, we're only gennin! There's nothing we can do on our own...especially without a jounin sensei! M-maybe we should go ask for permission before we do anything rash-"

"You know they'll never let us help," Shikaru snapped, his green eyes narrowed. "Aki's my cousin, whether she knows who I am or not!"

"And she's a Jewel, like me!" Tsuke said, placing a hand over her heart. "I HAVE to help her! All four Jewels are supposed to go to the Land of Ages together, remember?"

"A-and where does that leave us?"

Suzuka looked at her twin. "If anything, Suzuku...we're the only two that can protect these bumbling morons."

"HEY!"

"...I still don't think it's a good idea," Suzuku mumbled.

"You're such a pessimist," Shikaru said with a small, 'tch'. "...You're right though...we can't really do this with just the four of us..." He thought for a moment, before his green eyes began to sparkle.

"Uh-oh...I know that look..." Tsuke said, blinking.

"Suzuka," Shikaru turned to her. "Go find Kohaku and explain everything to him! I know of two more people we can ask to help out. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a latter to write!" He turned and took off towards the hawk tower.

"....Who's he mean?" Tsuke as Suzuka as she started off towards Kohaku's house.

"Who knows," Suzuka shrugged but smiled. "But...at least things are finally getting interesting."

* * *

Ayatsuri stared out of the village gate, blinking her large, dark green eyes dolefully.

"What are you doing?" Urin approached her, her arms crossed over her chest.

Ayatsuri glanced at her teammate, shrugged, then looked back out of the gate. The dessert was as empty as ever...she frowned.

"...." Urin frowned. "Are you thinking about Shikaru?"

"Where is he?" Ayatsuri mumbled. "He's never been away from home this long. Plus he left without saying anything....so did Yuki-oneechan and Suzuku-kun...That's not like them."

Urin gave her a narrow look. "That's probably because they didn't WANT to tell anyone. You can't expect Shikaru-kun and Yuki-san to tell you everything just because they're your cousins. And you barely even know Suzuku-kun."

Auatsuri tossed her an annoyed glare. "My dad hasn't come back yet either! Kaa-san is getting worried."

"Your father's an experienced jounin, and the Kazekage's brother. I'm sure he's fine."

"But I have a bad feeling..." Ayatsuri placed a hand over her stomach. "A really bad feeling that something big is going to happen."

"Something big as in...?"

She shrugged.

"How vague..." Urin brushed her gray hair out of her eyes and sighed. "...Ayatsuri, you worry too much. You need to learn how to take a chill pill. Life isn't completely about being a shinobi, you know. You can have fun sometimes."

"We're in the middle of a war, Urin-san," Ayatsuri murmured. "We can't take any risks by being too relaxed. Who knows when we'll have to spring into action and fight for this world that's being destroyed and corrupted...Who knows when one of our friends will be in danger. We have to be constantly prepared, or we might loose someone precious..."

* * *

**Mmmmmm, I liked writing this chapter. :3 Aki and Nodoka are actually starting to become....friends!? I dunno...you can read that part of the chapter and view it in whatever way you want. You can think they're starting to trust each other, Nodoka's becoming a good guy, they like each other...whatever way you see it as. I'm not really sure, even though I'm the one who wrote it. XD You see, nothing's set in stone. I have some characters set to die, but they might not. I have characters set to live, and they might not. I have characters set to end up together, but....they might not. :3 I'm evil tormenting you guys like that. -insert evil Lelouch laugh here- So more Hinata, because I giggle at your reviews about her...some Temari and Kankuro...Shikaru and the other kids wanna go find Aki and help her, (Except for Suzuku) Who are the two people that Shikaru is going to contact? Guh...I'm tired,....I need to go drink some tea and take a nap...I might update tomorrow. Depends on how I'm feeling. _....So yeah. Next chapter Yuki and Okojo come back into the picture, so look forward to it. ^_^**


	39. A plan in action

**Told 'ya I'd update today. I'm kinda on a role right now, lol. Good news! My fever went down and I'm feeling a bit better! -happy dance- I was watching Sousei no Aquarion all day on OnDemand...I really, really like that show now...Sirius is so hot, and Apolo is really cool...:3...I especially like Reika, she's awesome...so's Silvia, but she gets on my nerves from time to time. Jun and Megumi are cute....and Fudo is awesome! But the sexiest character besides Sirius in my opinion? Toma....Mmmmmmm...3....He's gay and I find that freakin awesome!!! ^_^ GAH I really want to get Windows Movie maker, but it's soooo expensive....TT_TT I wanna make a slidshow for TDOS because I found the perfect song and I can see it in my head and everything...BUT GAH I CAN'T MAKE IT!!! But if I do ever get it I'll be sure to tell you guys so you can look it up on youtube...-siiighs- Uhm...Next chapter I'll have up a few character theme songs, and if you go to my account, I've made a poll for who's the most popular TDOS character, so go and vote!!! So yeah...GO READ THE CHAPTER!!!  
**

* * *

"Morning everybody," Aki looked up from packing her stuff as Inami, Shuro and Kishun woke up. She giggled, staring at Inami's bad case of bed-head. "Hey guys...I think we should head to that INN that Asuka mentioned. Just for a few days, in case Ryuu is around. We can decide what to do from there."

"Sounds like a good idea," Kishun said, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Is Nodoa-san awake?" Mumbled Inami, still half asleep as Shuro brushed her hair down.

"I'll check," Aki said, putting her bag down. She got to her feet and walked over to the tent they let Nodoka use. "Nodoka?" Silence. "Hey, are you awake?" She pushed open the flaps and blinked in surprise. Nodoka wasn't there. His bag was, but he wasn't.

"Where'd he go?" Shuro said quietly, spotting that the tent was empty.

"Dunno..."

"Maybe he decided to leave," Kishun said with a smile.

"He left his bag," Aki pulled it out of the tent and showed it to them "I don't think he's the kind of person who would just leave his things with people he doesn't like...There was a river around here. Maybe he went to wash up?"

Inami blushed.

"Ah, who cares...just leave the bag. Maybe he'll come back for it," Kishun grumbled, shrugging and scratching his head. "Man...I'm hungry...don't we have any food left?"

"That's one of the reasons why we're going to the INN, silly," Aki said, rolling her eyes. "We NEED to eat..."

"Then eat."

They glanced around to see Nodoka walking towards them, his dark red jacket slung over his shoulder. He held a small pan and inside of it were three, perfectly cooked eggs.

"Damn that smells good!" Shuro gasped.

He approached them and handed the pan to Aki. "You guys aren't too skilled with living in the wild, are you?" He asked, pulling his jacket back on and brushing his long hair out of his eyes.

"Nope," Aki said brightly, carefully tearing bits of the eggs off and passing them out to the others. "And you are?"

"Assassins have to be adept at living anywhere."

Kishun choked on a bit of his egg.

"...." Aki and Shuro glanced at each other.

"Nodoka..." Shuro looked at him. "We're cousins...so will you tell me? Why did you run away from home two years back?"

He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I mean..." Shuro frowned, unfazed. "We always knew that you were to work for Kabuto, but why'd you leave without even telling you father? He-"

"Shuro," Nodoka said very quietly. "You're my cousin. I'm not obligated to tell you anything."

"...." She frowned.

"...." Aki decided to change the subject. "Nodoka," She spoke up, gaining his attention. "Have you decided what you're going to do now?"

He stared at her for a moment. "I'm going to get in contact with an old friend of mine...for the time being."

Kishun snorted. "YOU have friends?"

Inami pinched him.

"OW!"

"I'll leave now, actually," Nodoka walked over, grabbed his bag and pulled it over his shoulder. He turned his back on the group and started to walk towards the forest.

"...N-Nodoka-san!" Inami leaped to her feet. He glanced around. "Uhm...if you ever need help, w-we'll be willing to help you, so just come and find us, okay? A-and vice versa...?"

He stared at her for a moment before glancing at Aki.

She blinked, before nodding. "Kay?"

"..." He turned and continued walking, vanishing into the trees.

"Why'd you do that!?" Snapped Kishun, leaping to his feet. "If he ever needs help!? Vice versa!? There's no way we'd ever help him, and there's no way he'd ever help us! Did he win you guys over with those eggs!? I can't believe I even ate them...they might of been poisoned!"

"What's with you?" Aki frowned at him. "Nodoka wouldn't do that. Not anymore."

Kishun frowned.

"Let's go," Aki ate the last of the eggs and got to her feet. She hauled her bag over her shoulders and sighed. "Come on!"

They walked in silence for about ten minutes. Fall was almost over. They could tell because one, it was getting colder out and two, the golden, red, and brown leaves were falling from the trees. They made crunching sounds as the four friends stepped on them.

"....." Inami was staring at Aki.

"What?" Aki asked, noticing.

Inami smiled. "I was just noticing...you look really pretty against the fall colors..."

"H-huh?" Aki blushed. "Oh...really?"

"Well, her name does mean 'autumn' after all," Shuro said brightly.

Aki smiled weakly. "I've always wondered why I was named Aki."

"Maybe if we ever run into your parents again, you could ask," Suggested Kishun.

She glanced at him and frowned.

"Oh...sorry!"

"Nah...it's okay," She scratched her neck. "Maybe I will ask them...if we run into them again." She blinked slowly and stared at the leaves as they continued to walk. A family...something precious everyone should treasure, right? Right...?....

"Is that the INN?" Kishun asked, pointing ahead.

There was a small, rundown looking building sitting in a clearing. The boards were hanging off the frame and the paint was worn, almost gone. The four of them stared at the dismal building, their hopes sinking down pretty low.

"Is Asuka right in the head...?" Mumbled Shuro.

"Sometimes I wonder..." Aki frowned and walked forward. "But whatever. We need a place to stay, no matter what it looks like." The others nodded and followed her. They approached the INN and hesitantly knocked. There was silence for a moment-

"What do yah want?" The door was open and they all jumped, the hair on the back of their necks standing up.

The man that had opened the door was not a pretty sight. He was a short, portly man with balding, mouse-brown hair and beady black eyes. He smelled of alcohol and had stains all over his white shirt. Aki resisted the urge to plug her nose. He smelled worst then....well....she didn't even want to think about it.

They stared at him, stricken silent.

The man narrowed his eyes. "Whatd'ya kids want!?" He snapped.

"Oh!" Aki blinked. "W-we'd like a room to stay in for a few days...t-three to be precise."

"Three days?" The man said gruffly. "That'll cost ya..."

"We have money." Aki reached into her bag and paid the amount he asked for. Soon after the man led them into the broken down INN, which smelled worst then him, and took them upstairs to the room they'd be staying in.

"Thank you," Inami said politely, bowing.

"Peh," He turned to leave.

"Well, it'll do for the time being," Kishun said, plopping down on one of the beds, yawning.

"Hm..." Aki sat down beside him, thinking still.

"I hope we run into Michiru-san again soon...he was nice," Inami murmured, sitting down on the bed across from the other two and brushing her hair out of her eyes.

The INN keeper froze.

"You're lucky to have him for a big brother, Aki," Shuro said, grinning. "He's funny! He also seemed to really care about you."

"..." Aki blinked.

"...A-are you kids from Suna?" The INN keeper asked.

"Hm?" Aki looked up. "No. We're just travelers."

"A-ah...I see. Enjoy your stay." He turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"How can we enjoy our stay in such a smell place?" Aki growled.

* * *

Shinshuo stood outside of the room, his small eyes wide. It had been fourteen years since his INN was attacked, and Michiru met his family...twelve years since he'd seen the boy. And now...He glanced at the door. That little girl was his sister!?

He stood there for a moment, before smiling.

* * *

"Yuki."

She looked around to see her uncle, Gaara hurrying up to her. Yuki dropped the book she had been reading and turned to face him. She had herd about Aki from her mother...and she didn't want to set off Gaara anymore then he probably was. "Y-yes?"

"Listen to me," Gaara grabbed her shoulder and leaned in close. "I need you to do something very important for me."

Yuki blinked, staring at him. "What?"

"Listen carefully..." He said, a warning in his serious tone. "For what I'm about to ask of you could help decide the fate of this war..."

* * *

"So she refused?" Okojo said quietly, his dark eyes narrowing.

"Not....refused, so to speak," Kisame corrected him. They'd met back up with their young leader on the border of Kirigakure and Konohagakure. "But...she declined our offer until she was able to speak with you. She did say she might consider if you talked to her yourself."

"Then I guess that's what I'll do," Okojo smiled. "Misago-"

"What!?" Misago jumped and looked around, fidgeting slightly. He blinked and looked down. "...What?" He repeated, calmer this time.

Tsuke leaned towards Okojo. "He's nervous about being so close to his home," He whispered.

"...." Okojo nodded and approached Misaog. "Hey," He grabbed his friend's shoulder. "Cool off and listen to me, kay? You have some of the best tracking skills out of all of us. I want you to locate the Jewel of Seiyru, then send me a message, telling me where she is. Keep here there until we come, okay?"

"..." Misago stared at him for a moment before nodding. "What'll you do till then?"

"We'll wait right here, so you'll know where to contact us," He smiled.

Misago nodded again. He made a hand sign and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Okojo sighed. He ran his hand through his hair and glanced over his shoulder in the direction of Konoha, eyes narrowed slightly. He paused, before blinking. "Hm?"

"What's wrong?" Zetsu asked, appearing within a tree.

"Look," Okojo pointed towards the village. "Those guys that are approaching the village...they're shinobi from the Land of Ages." His friends hurried up and stood beside him, watching. "Let's get closer!" Okojo confirmed.

"W-wait-" Kisame tried to grab him but the youth had already taken off. He sighed and hurried after him, Tsuki and Zetsu behind him. They stopped behind some trees to see the Land of Ages shinobi approaching a tall, blond man.

"That's the Hokage, Naruto-san," Tsuki whispered.

Okojo made a shushing sound.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked as the Land of Ages shinobi stopped in front of him.

"We've received word from a reliable source, Naruto-sama," Said the one in the lead. He had mid back length dark brown hair that was tied into a low ponytail. His eyes were very slanted and were a dark shade of green that almost looked black. "That recently, your village had two of the Jewels within it and you still have one right now."

Naruto straightened up a bit and Okojo narrowed his eyes. "Your reliable sources are wrong, obviously," Naruto said, shrugging. "We've been looking for the Jewels, yes...but we've seen none."

"Please do not lie to us, Hokage-san," Said the shinobi, narrowing his dark eyes. "We have a warrant to search your village."

Naruto's eyes flashed dangerously. "You'll not step one foot in my village," He said calmly. "Not unless I hear from the head elder himself."

The man frowned angrily.

"There are no Jewels here, nor have there ever been!"

The man sighed and gave a small twitch of his hand. The other two walked around him, past Naruto, and into the village.

"H-hey!" Naruto turned and grabbed their arms. "You can't just stride in here!"

One yanked his arm out of the blond's grasp and glared at him. "But we do, Hokage-san."

Naruto bit his lip, his eyes narrowed.

"Like I said, we have a warrant," The lead man murmured, placing his hands on his hips. "I am Huiake, Hokage-san. Head of the Land of Ages ANBU...we DO have the right to investigate within your village at the present moment."

"...." Naruto stared at Huiake, his eyes wide and burning angrily.

Okojo frowned. "We should help..."

"Are you nuts!?" Tsuki gasped, looking around at him. "If Konoha found out who you were-"

"I don't care about that!" Okojo growled back. "We need to protect the Jewels! We-"

"Excuse me."

They all looked around to see a handsome redhead striding up to the gate, a completely calm expression on his pale face. His bright green eyes were shadowed by the deep, black lines surrounded his narrow eyes. Tsuki let out a small gasp but quickly clasped a hand over his own mouth.

"Who's that?" Whispered Okojo.

"The Kazekage," Kisame told him. "Gaara. I'd definitely remember that kid's face...and the creepy air he gives off."

"..." Tsuki was silent.

"Kazekage-san," Huiake blinked. "What is it?"

Gaara walked up and stood inches from Huiake, his eyes closed. After a long moment of silence, he opened his eyes and glared at the ANBU commander. "The Jewles are not here," He said boldly. "They were, but they left. Of their own free will, and we allowed them. And you will never catch them. Myself and my allies will not allow it, especially considering the position of one of these Jewles."

Huiake raised his eyebrows. "And what position is that, Kazekage-san?"

Gaara smirked. "My daughter," He said very loftily, shocking even Okojo and his comrades. "And there's no way in hell you'll ever get her hands on her to eliminate her...her or any of the other Jewels. Despite this fact, there are no Jewels in this village. This I can assure you. You can check all you want, but you will find nothing."

Huiake stared at him and Gaara stared back.

Okojo frowned, blinking slowly. The Kazekage sounded so confident...but as he glanced at Naruto, he saw a confused and terrified expression on the Hokage's face. He tilted his head to the side, trying to tie things together...

"Naruto!"

A man with black hair that had a bluish tint to it came running up, his dark eyes narrowed. He skid to a hault beside Naruto, panting, holding a crumpled letter in his hand.

"That's..." Okojo blinked.

Kisame frowned. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"..." Okojo stared at him, his eyes wide.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Naruto turned and grabbed his best friend's shoulders, supporting him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sasuke snapped. "But...read this!" He passed the letter to Naruto.

Gaara strode over and read the letter over Naruto's shoulder.

After a moment of silence, both of the Kages eyes widened.

Naruto looked up, terror etched all over his face. "It's...just like Nodoka said..." He looked at Gaara, who was still staring at the paper.

"What's going on?" Huiake demanded, stepping foward and snatching the paper from Naruto. He read it and his face turned white.

"The Raikage's been assassinated!" Naruto whispered, looking at Gaara.

"Kabuto's beginning his plan!"

* * *

**-screams from all readers and horror music- SLAVE DRIVER IS BAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!! I couldn't help myself....he;s an old fart now...yup. Ugh, I just had to bring him back in...and he knows that Aki is Michiru's little sister, oh nuuuu....Nodoka made eggs..._....if some of you are wondering where the hell he got eggs, rewatch the first "Shrek" movie and the answer will become clear. -was watching that while writing this chapter- I really need to draw Aki like, standing against an autumn forest, since her name means autumn after all...the friends debate why she's called that....WHAT DOES GAARA WANT WITH YUKI!?!??!? cookies? :3 Okojo and the gang are back, Misago's gonna go after Aki...Yes the Land of Ages has its own shinobi. Huiake isn't super important....((I got the same from Fushigi Yugi, lol)) At first he wasn't gonna have a name, but he pops up from time to time so I decided to give him a name, instead of just calling him, "The Land of Ages ANBU commander" because that's a mouthful. Huiake's easier. OMG NOT THE RAIKAGE!!!!!! 0_0....shizzit.........SEE U NEXT CHAPTER!!!!**


	40. Kidnapped

**Aki: **Stand in the Rain by: Super Chick: Although Aki's strong and can fend for herself, she has a hidden sadness surrounding her that no one really understands. She feels she has to be strong fro those around her and she doesn't want anyone else to carry her burdens...

**Nodoka: **Breaking the Habit by: Linkin Park: Nodoka's starting to think more about his actions and is questioning the beliefs he's built up. With time he might even change himself more then he ever expected...so I guess this song really fits him.

**Inami: **Who's that girl? by: Robyn: Inami isn't the kind of person to be forefront with her feelings, but she has a lot of love, especially for a certain person...but she fears he might not feel the same. ...Does he?

**Kishun: **I'm still here by: John Rzeznik: Right now Kishun may seem like the tag-along-side-kick kind of character, but there's a lot more to him then people may think. Especially when it comes to his feelings for a certain someone.

**Tsuke: **Just the way I am by: Skye Sweetman: It suits her. She's different and she doesn't care, especially if someone doesn't like her. She just wants to have fun and live life the way she feels like living it.

**Okojo: **It's my life by: Bon Jovi: Okojo lives by his own laws in life, though he understands that he won't be around forever. He's living life to its fullest, doing what he can while he's still on earth.

**Yuki: **Poison by: Groove Coverage: Well...I'm not going to explain this one just yet, but I bet some of you can figure it out on your own! ^_^

**CHAPTER FOURTY WOOHOOO!!!!! TEN MORE TO FIFTY, THEN FIFTY MORE TO ONE HUNDRED!!! That's all I've got so far in the department of character theme songs. I may post more later as more come to mind, but it's a big maybe. These songs...I herd them and almost immediately thought of these characters. If you haven;t herd them, you should go and look them up, especially Inami and Kishun's. My favs are definitely Nodoka, Aki and Okojo's...but whatever. XD Go ahead and read the chapter, kk??? ^_^ OKAY!? BWAHAHAHAHA!.....-sits in corner- **

**

* * *

**

Aki sat alone outside on the steps of the INN, leaning against the rickety wall, staring out at the multicolored trees. Her gaze was distant and slightly clouded as she thought about many things. She thought about her newly discovered family, her old family in Tenkataihei, and the family she had formed with her friends. Frowning slightly she closed her pale green eyes, sighing.

"Is something the matter, miss?"

She opened her eyes to see the INN keeper, Shinshuo, approaching her from the forest. She got to her feet and inclined her head slightly, smiling. "I'm fine...thank you sir. Just have a lot on my mind...is all."

"That so?" He stopped in front of her and she had to force herself not to recoil. "Hey...you're the sister of the Kazekage's son, right?"

"....Uh...yeah," Aki shrugged. "Yeah."

"That must be interesting! To be the daughter of the Kazekage and to have such a well known brother!"

"Heh...yeah..."

"I used to know Michiru..." Shinshuo said, rubbing his chin.

Aki blinked. "Y-you did?"

"Yeah...he was an orphan before he met your folks. He lived at my old INN for the first twelve years of his life."

"...." Aki stared at him, her eyes wide. He...

"T-that so?" She smiled and bowed slightly. "Please...excuse me." She turned and hurried back inside of the INN, shivering.

Shinshuo watched her go before turning and looking at a man that walked out from behind the trees. "That was her," He said gruffly. "Think your men can handle the job?"

"We'll do as you asked," Said the man, his hood hiding his face. "We'll catch the girl and sell her on the trade market. She should catch a good price."

"Yeah..." Shinshuo smirked as the man nodded and walked back into the woods. "This is my revenge, you damn brat," He growled to himself, clenching his fists as he thought about Michiru. "You'll never embarrass me again!"

* * *

Ryuu walked along the trail, his blue eyes narrowed. He sighed and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Damned brats..." He growled, thinking of how they had gotten the better of him back in Konoha. He was not going to allow that again...especially not from...

He clenched his fists at the thought of his little brother.

And that girl...the Jewel of Seiyru.

"Hm..." He rubbed his chin, thinking.

When he had scent the first blast towards them, Nodoka had saved the Jewel of Seiyru as well as that pink haired girl. But soon after he had denied them being his friends...was he lying? Ryuu thought for a moment. Shuro had been there as well.

"Guess I can use them," He said, shrugging. The blond kid didn't seem to like Nodoka, and it looked like the feeling was mutual.

_I'll use what he cares about against him....yeah._

Ryuu smirked and continued to walk down the forest path. "It'll work!"

"...."

"I hope."

* * *

"The Raikage..." Naruto frowned and looked at Gaara, whose eyes were wide. "Kabuto..."

Huiake looked at Naruto, his eyes narrowed. "Do you know something about the Raikage's assassination!?" He snapped.

"No!" Naruto glared at him. "It's just terrible... that's all."

Gaara was silent.

"I can't believe it..." Kisame shook his head. "The Raikage...I wonder who's next?"

"Who knows," Okojo backed away from the trees and brushed the leaves from his hair. "It's none of our business anyway." He looked around as Tsuki backed up to stand beside him, his pale blue eyes and worried.

"But...what if Gaara-san gets assassinated next?"

"What do you care?"

He fell silent.

"We should get out of here, anyway," Kisame said, placing a hand in between the two of them. "Before those guys notice us. Besides...we have to go wait for Misago to contact us, remember? let's not get off track."

"Kisame's right," Zetsu agreed, nodding. "We should go."

"...O-okay..." Tsuki nodded but frowned.

"...Geez," Okojo placed his hand on his friend's head and smiled at him. "Tsuki...you left that life behind when you agreed to join me. You can go back at anytime, but you understand, don't you? That if you do, you can't come back to us."

Kisame and Zetsu watched, silent.

"...No," Tsuki looked up and smiled at Okojo. "I'm going to stay with you!"

Okojo smiled at him.

"Okay then..." Kisame sighed and glanced around. "We should get going. We don't wanna get caught."

"Yeah," Okojo nodded. "C'mon."

* * *

Inami stood outside, a bit away from the INN, watching the leaves fall gently from the trees. She blinked, realizing that they almost looked like flames, gently flying down to earth. She paused, blushing as she thought about Nodoka. About him...their enemy...

Or was he their enemy anymore? He had saved her and Aki-

....Aki.

It was only because of her that Inami had met Nodoka. It was only because of her that they kept running in to him so much. Aki was the only one Nodoka ever came to see. It was always Aki, and never Inami. Always...

_Why couldn't I have been born a Jewel...? _Inami thought with a slightly sour frown. _If I had...then it wouldn't always be about Aki. It'd be about me as well. Nodoka would pay attention to me...even if it was bad attention...I don't really care...I just..._

She sighed and rubbed her arms, frowning. _It's not like...someone like him would ever care about someone like me. He said it himself. He doesn't care for weak people. So maybe...if I was stronger, like Aki? If I was stronger, then would he care about me? Aki keeps getting stronger and stronger...does he care about her...?_

She closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head. _No...I don't want him to! I don't want him to care about Aki! Aki Aki Aki Aki Aki!_

"...." She opened her eyes very slowly and stared down at the ground where the leaves lay, scattered about wildly.

_Am I being....selfish?_

She blinked and thought of all the times Nodoka and Aki had interacted with each other...

They would always argue or express how much they hated each other, but at the same time...it didn't seem like they hated each other. Aki had saved him when he had been on the verge of death...And in the last few times they'd met, even before Nodoka betrayed Kabuto, he hadn't attacked them.

The one time she had really interacted with him, he had saved her from a snake and then threatened her.

Sighing once again, Inami shook her head.

"I'm pathetic..." She whispered. "He even pays attention to Kishun more then he does me!" She dropped to her knees, closing her eyes. "I-...I need to get stronger..." Her hands curled into fists, leaves crunching beneath her fingers. "I need to get stronger so that he'll notice me...even if it's only a little bit...I just want him to..." She opened her eyes when she realized that tears were spilling from her eyes.

"Geez..." She sat back on her knees, lifting her hand and brushing the tears away. _I really am pathetic...I'm a weakling...no wonder he doesn't notice me..._

She got to her feet, still rubbing her eyes. "I..."

Suddenly, a hand reached around and clapped around her mouth. Inami's eyes widened as her arms were pulled backwards and tied tightly behind her back. "You sure this is the one, boss?" Came a low, growling voice.

"The girl had weird colored hair! This is her!" Snapped another voice. "The Kazekage's daughter!"

_What!? _Inami thought with terror. _I...I'm not Aki!_

She blinked as the hand was removed from her lips and replaced with a dirty cloth that smelled like manure. She struggled against the strong hands how holding onto her shoulders. _I'm not Aki! _She tried to scream, but the cloth muffled her words.

"Hm..." One of the filthy hands grabbed her chin and turned her head this way and that. "She ain't no looker like you said, boss, but she is kinda cute."

"Whatever. All I know is she'll catch a good price," A man with a hood over his face smirked down at the terrified Inami. "You ready, cutie? You're gonna bring us in a nice, big bag of money, that I can tell!"

_No! _Inami screamed inside her head. _NO! Go away, leave me alone! _She shook her head, her blue eyes wide with terror.

"Awww, don't be scared!" The man grabbed her bound hands. "C'mon...we don't want the other brats to spot us." He shoved her forward, keeping one hand on her. "C'mon kid! Pick up your feet!"

She didn't want to, but out of dear that they might hurt her, Inami walked where they told her to. _Aki...I'm so sorry...is this punishment for thinking badly of you!? _A sob escaped her covered lips and she closed her eyes.

"Oh, don't start crying!" Snapped one of the men. "Girls who cry a lot are annoying!"

Inami flinched as his hand flew up slightly.

She was so scared...what she wouldn't give right now to be walking along the paths with the others...laughing as Aki teased Kishun. Having fun, even when they were in danger. She'd give anything to see her friends smile again...She'd even give up everything to be in danger with them, as long as it meant being near them again...

Anything...

"Here we go."

They stopped walking and Inami opened her eyes.

In front of them sat a large wagon with a hood over the back that was being hauled along by an old, worn down looking horse.

Despite her own predicament, she felt bad for the poor thing.

"Go," The man with the hood shoved Inami forward and walked her over to the cart. He grabbed her arms and lifted her into the wagon. He pushed her in, making her stumble and fall onto the hard ground. It was dark beneath the tent like wagon cover.

She sat up, shaking her head as the man closed the entrance to the back of the wagon behind her. Looking around Inami saw a few more people.

Sitting near the front were two woman. Both looked exhausted with no life in their eyes whatsoever, despite the fact they were still breathing. Closer to Inami was a little girl. Her hands were not bound like Inami's and she was clinging to a smaller boy, presumably her little brother.

Inami stared at them all for a moment before the wagon jerked forward. Soon came the steady up and down rhythm as the horse began to trot along the trail.

"...." She shook her head, tears finally slipping from her eyes.

_I'm weak..._ She thought, sobbing behind the cloth that bound her mouth. _I'm weak...I can't do anything...I can't even defend myself from some men...I'm pathetic..._She hung her head, tears falling onto her lap, crying silently.

_I'm so sorry....Kishun, Shuro, Aki..._

_Nodoka..._

_

* * *

_

Nodoka looked up, blinking. He pulled the reigns of his dark brown horse to make it stop. After leaving Aki and the others, he'd used what little gold he had to buy a horse. It was only temporary of course. Once he got to where he needed to go he'd probably sell the horse...but he could get around quicker with it.

He stared at the sky, frowning slightly. He could've sworn someone had just called his name.

He looked back down as the horse snorted and cuffed the ground with its large black hooves a few times. Nodoka ran his hand along the creature's sturdy neck, glancing this way and that. For some reason, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He sat there for a moment before looking over his shoulder in the direction of the INN that Asuka guy had pointed out.

"...." _Why do I care? _He thought, shaking his head. _It's none of my business..._

But...something stopped him from ushering the horse on.

He frowned and looked back over his shoulder "...Oh hell."

He yanked on the reigns, making the horse turn before kicking the creature in the side. The horse whinnied before taking off in the direction that Nodoka led him.

"Why am I doing this...?" Nodoka groaned, leaning against his horse's neck as it ran at full speed. "Stupid compassion."

But for some reason, he really, really felt like he needed to go that way...

He felt that someone needed his help, and there was nothing else he could do but provide it.

_

* * *

_

**OH NO INAMI!!!!!!!! Sorry for the short chapter...I'm feeling a bit better but I'm really tied and hungry, so I kinds hurried on this one...but it was still a good chapter...ne? The guys Shinshuo hired are stoopid....Aki's hair is purple not pink you retards!!!! GEEZ. But yeah...Aki's a little creeped out by Slave driver and slave driver pays some REAL slave drivers to kidnap Aki as his revenge on Michiru...Ryuu's thinking about what to do next and decides to go after the gang, thinking Nodoka will give himself up for them. Will he? Oh dear God...who knows. Okojo and the gang stalk Naruto and them a little more before they decide to leave...I laugh at him, Misago and Tsuki all the time...I almost make it seem like Tsuki and Misago are in LOVE with Okojo or something like that. XDDDD Inami feels pathetic and helpless...she's starting to get a bit jealous of how Nodoka only pays attention to Aki...Yes, she's acting stupid, but...oh well. She gets captured by those jerks and the last thing she thinks of is Nodoka....who bought a horse! :D Whoopee! XD He thinks someone needs his help and goes in the direction that Inami's being taken....HM I WONDER WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!?!?!?? WHO KNOWS I DUNNO DO YOU KNOW HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! -walks away laughing like a mad man-**

**Aki: Is she....okay?**

**Nodoka: -takes a bite of brownies- Oh God, who the hell knows?**

**Inami: -blushes- .....**


	41. More then a cruel heart

**I went to the movies with my friends the other day to see Transformers: Rise of the Fallen and it was freaking awesome!!! The digital animation was much more incredible then the first movie, and this sequel was kinda perverted. XD More so then the first one! SPOILERS IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!!!!**

**When the really old Decepticon came and gave Optimus his parts and Optimus came out looking all bad ass, me ad my friends screamed and started cheering. We were the only ones in the whole theater so everyone just staared at us. We were also screaming when Bumblebee was being totally awesome! Bumblee is totally my fav auto bot! My fav Decepticon has to be Starscream. I know he's a cowardly little bastard, but I still like him. ((More so in the original anime then anything))**

**But yeah, the movie was really awesome and if you haven't seen it, you should! The twins and that little Decepticon Willy were HILARIOUS! "Oh no, it's a midget! Short people are mean! Quick, tell 'im he's tall!" XDDD And the twins...."Yo this is blendin in, Ninja style!!!" Plus, because I have awesome noticing abilities, I saw that Sam's roommates in the college had a Naruto poster in their room. XDDD WOW.**

**Go ahead and read. :3**

**

* * *

**

"Miss? Miss...wake up. Please?"

"...?" Inami blinked, her eyes opening slowly. She tried to mutter a, 'what' but remembered her mouth was still covered when it came out as a mere mumble. She shook her head and sat up, realizing that she had fallen asleep. She looked around and spotted the little girl who was holding onto the boy staring at her.

Inami tilted her head to the side, blinking.

"Are you okay?" The little girl asked. "You cried yourself to sleep."

_Of course I'm not okay! _Inami snapped in her head, but shrugged. She paused before looking at the girl, a plea in her eyes.

But the little girl shook her head. "I can't untie you," She whispered regretfully. "Those men...if I help you, t-they'll..." She placed a hand over a large bruise on her cheek.

Inami gave her a sad look.

"We're going to be sold on the market," The girl whispered. "The slave market. That's what these men do. They kidnapped me from my village."

Blinking, Inami nodded at the little boy in the girl's arms.

"Oh, he was kidnapped from his home," The girl said with a faint smile. "I'm just taking care of him...he needed somebody to comfort him..." She glanced at the two women at the other side of the wagon. "Those two were already in here when these men captured me. They won't speak...or eat. I feel bad for them."

_So do I..._Inami thought, frowning behind the cloth.

She glanced at the way out of the wagon, her blue eyes narrowed.

"It's hopeless," The girl said, shaking her head slowly. "No one's coming to save us."

Inami glanced at her, her heart thudding against her chest.

_No one..._

_

* * *

_

"Inami! Inami?" Aki frowned and walked into the room to find Kishun and Shuro chatting on one of the beds. "Hey, have you guys seen Inami?"

"Hm?" Shuro looked up. "Inami?...No, I haven't seen her for a while."

"She said about an hour or two ago that she was going to take a walk," Kishun spoke up, blinking.

"Well, she's not back and I'm starting to get worried..." Aki placed her hands on her hips. "I'm gonna go look for her."

"I'll help!" Kishun said, leaping to his feet.

"Me too!" Shuro got up as well, brushing her hair from her shoulders.

The three of them hurried downstairs, talking quietly. They started towards the door but they were stopped when Shinshuo walked out of the connected room. "Oh, Shinshuo-san," Aki looked around at him. "Have you seen our friend Inami? The short girl with the pink....what's wrong?"

Shinshuo was staring at them with wide eyes, his mouth agape.

"Are you okay?" Kishun asked.

"W...what are you still doing here?" He gasped, looking at Aki.

She blinked. "Wha...?"

He flinched and coughed. "Oh uh...never mind, never mind...so uhm...who were you looking for again?" He forced himself to smile, clenching his hands together behind his back in panic. Why was she still here!? She should've been taken by now!

"Our friend Inami," Kishun said. "The girl with the pink hair. She went outside about an hour or two ago, and now we can't find her."

Shinshuo's eyes widened.

"Are you okay?" Shuro asked, raising her eyebrows.

"F-fine!" He coughed again. "Uhm...n-no, I haven't seen your friend, to tell you the truth so..." He nodded and turned around, hurrying back the way he came.

"....Oookay then..." Aki shrugged.

"Well...should we go look for Inami?" Kishun asked, looking back at her.

"No...maybe she just needed some alone time," Aki said with a small sigh. "She has been acting weird lately."

"Mm-hm," Shuro glanced at the other two. "Wanna see if this old guy has any board games around? Maybe shogi?"

"Maybe!" Aki grinned and the three of them hurried off to look.

* * *

Why...? Why was this happening...?

Inami leaned her head against the side of the wagon, closing her eyes and listening to the rhythmic sound of the horses footsteps. Normally she'd find this relaxing, but right now, she couldn't find anything relaxing. She was tense and at any sound that was not the breathing of the people around her, not the murmuring of the men who had captured her, or not the horses hooves on the hard ground. She was scared, and she wasn't going to lie.

No...she wasn't scared. She was terrified.

She could probably just break down and loose herself considering how scared she was.

She wanted to be next to someone. She wanted to be held and told that everything was okay...

Tears began to fall down her cheeks once again and her body began to shiver with concealed sobs. She took a deep, rattling breath and felt like her lungs would collapse. _Please...someone...anyone...help me..._

Closing her eyes, she listened to the little girl make hushing sounds to the boy, who had started crying.

Suddenly, a loud thump came on the wall of the wagon, making Inami jump.

"Shut up back there, you brat!" Snarled one of the men, his voice slurring.

Inami opened her eyes and glared at the wooden wall.

The boy hiccuped, trying to hide his crying, but he was only a little boy...

Inami made up her mind. She pushed herself up with her knees, using the wall as support and carefully walked over to the two kids. She sat down beside them and leaned in comfortingly, staring at the boy with gentle eyes. He looked up at her and beneath the cloth she smiled at him. _It's okay...stop crying. Alright...?_ She wanted to say that, but right now she could only give comfort with her motions, not her words.

The boy gazed at her for a moment before taking a few gulps of air. He was still crying, but he was quieter now.

The little girl glanced at Inami and smiled. 'Thank you," She whispered.

Inami nodded and stayed beside them. She looked over at the two woman who really looked dead...they looked like zombies. They had completely given up any chances of being rescued...they'd given up hope...

....

Had she given up hope as well?

Was she going to become like them...?

_No...I can't! _She blinked, her eyes narrowing with determination. _I can't give up! Something might happen...it just might! I...I don't want to be weak anymore! I want to be more like Aki! I CAN take care of myself!_

She took a small breath to calm herself down. Something will happen...someone will come...

She kept telling herself for hours as the wagon carried along and as each minute passed, she was starting to doubt that she'd be rescued more and more. She could see golden light peeking in through the wood and realized that the sun was setting.

No one had come yet.

Someone will...someone will come and help...

But as night fell, still, no one came.

Why wasn't anyone coming!?

Inami glanced down at the two children beside her to see that they had fallen asleep. Was anyone going to come? Or would she, these innocent children and those breathing but dead women over there be sold...like merchandise? Inami went over the thought of being used...of being treated like a tool and shivered.

She couldn't imagine going through something like that, and suddenly...a thought crept into her mind.

Was that what the Jewels felt like?

Being used for the selfish needs of others...was that how Nodoka and Aki felt?

She gasped in surprise as the wagon came to a sudden halt. She was jolted forward slightly, her hair falling into her eyes. She sat back up and glanced at the little kids, who both looked terrified. She looked up and listened.

From outside, she herd the loud voices of the men who had kidnapped her.

"Whatd'you want!?" One snapped, very loudly.

A quieter response that Inami couldn't make out came.

"Hah!? Why do we need to!? You ain't our boss, kid!" Snarled the other man.

Again, a softer voice spoke.

"You little brat...come here and say that to my face!"

There was the sound of footsteps, some jostling and a painful grunt.

"W-what's your problem!? We didn't do anything! We just have some hay and crap in the wagon! Go away, kid!" Cried the man, but this time, he sounded a bit scared.

Hay and crap...

Inami narrowed her eyes angrily.

The unknown person spoke again softly, and the man let out a loud laugh.

More footsteps came and they herd a loud thump, a snap, and the horse pulling the wagon took off, neighing angrily.

Inami was thrown backwards, slamming into the back of the wagon. The two kids fell back as well, bumping into Inami. The two women tumbled forward, not even reacting.

They all bounced up and down as the horse raised along the road. They herd the man yelling at the top of his lungs madly. "GO AWAY!" He cried. "Mind your own business, kid! Leave me alone!"

There were some random, wild sounds from outside, startling Inami. What was going on- Suddenly the wagon came to a rough stop, again making her jerk forward a bit. And then they were still, and there was complete silence.

None of them breathed as they herd footsteps coming around to the back of the wagon. The sound of a lock being undone came and the back door to the wagon was tossed open, startling the five of them with the bright light.

"That's what I thought...Are you all alright?"

....That voice was familiar.

As her eyes adjusted to the light, Inami looked around and her heart almost stopped.

Gray eyes, long black hair, and a pale, incredibly handsome face.

Nodoka.

Inami felt like she was going to die with relief. Tears began to slip madly from her eyes and she didn't do anything to hide them. Someone had come...and it had been him. Thank goodness...

"....You-" Nodoka's eyes flew over them all and rested on Inami. He blinked. "You-!"

Inami nodded fervently, still crying.

Nodoka stared at her for a moment before climbing into the wagon. He knelt down in front of Inami and untied the cloth from her mouth before he did the same to the ropes binding her wrists. "What are you doing here?" He asked, discarding the filthy cloth and the ropes. "Where are you friends?"

She shook her head, unable to speak through her tears of relief. She placed her hands over her mouth, sobbing. Nodoka was here...he was _here_! And he had saved her...

"Thank you..." She whispered, lowering her head and allowing the tears to fall onto her knees. "Thank you...th-tha..." She fell silent, letting out a painful sob. Her body moved on her own, and for the moment, she didn't care if he'd hate her forever...

She fell forward, wrapping her arms around him and sobbed into his chest wildly.

Please...just for this moment...

Nodoka blinked in surprise and stared down at Inami. He watched her for a moment before sighing slightly.

"Come on..." He murmured. "Pull yourself together."

A few minutes later Nodoka had helped Inami, the two kids and the two women out of the wagon. Inami blinked hard against the bright moonlight and looked around to the front of the wagon. The man who had captured her was lying on the ground, out cold.

"The other man's about a mile back," Nodoka said, walking past her as he helped one of the woman over to a rock where she sat down.

Inami glanced at him, her cheeks pink. "Were you just passing by, or...?"

"I dunno," He shrugged and nodded at a brown horse standing not very far away. "I was heading somewhere...and I just felt like I needed to come this way...that's all." He glanced at her, smirking slightly. "Good thing I did, huh?"

She blushed.

"So why were you with those creeps?" Nodoka asked, turning and walking over to stand in front of her. "Did you get separated from your friends or something?"

"Uh, n-no..." She looked at the ground, her face burning. "I was just standing outside of the INN...a-and those guys captured me. T-they mistook me for Aki-chan..."

"Her?" He looked taken aback. "How could they make that mistake?"

She shrugged, wondering if that was an insult.

"Well, whatever..." Nodoka glanced at the little girl and boy who were watching them from beside the two women. "Anyway...there's a village just down the way. If you follow the road you should get there..." He turned to the horse and prepared to climb back into the saddle.

"W-wait...Nodoka-san-!" Inami ran forward and-

She turned beat red, realizing that she had grabbed the hem of his jacket. "U-uh..." She squeaked and released him, flailing her arms slightly, her face the same shade as his jacket. "I-I-I-I-I'm sorry! I-I'm s-s-s-s-so sorry! I-I-I...uh, I-I-!"

"Onee-chan, Onii-san...are you two dating?" Asked the little girl.

"N-N-NO!" Inami gasped, covering her eyes.

Nodoka blinked and sighed. "You," He looked at Inami who jumped. "Get on the horse. I'll take you back to your friends."

Inami blushed.

The Jewel of Suzaku glanced at the kids. "You two," He made them jump. "The village is just down the road. Think that you'll be alright? Them also?" He nodded at the two women.

"We'll be fine," The girl assured him, smiling. "Thank you for saving us, Onii-san!" She bowed politely. The boy bowed as well.

The two women had regained a small bit of life in their eyes and looked at Nodoka, nodding formally.

Nodoka nodded in return before turning back to Inami.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Well!" He said impatiently. "Get on!"

"Y-yes!"

Inami climbed up onto the horse, frowning in embarrassment. Her misery was further enhanced when Nodoka climbed on as well and sat behind her, reaching across her shoulders to pick up the reigns. She turned such a deep shade of red she thought that her face would burst into lava. He leaned forward so that her back was leaned against his chest.

"Good luck," Nodoka said to the other four, before slapping down the reigns and kicking the horse's sides.

It neighed loudly before taking off in the direction of the INN.

Inami felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. He was really tall, now that she was right against him. She was like a little kid compared to him...

She blushed deeply and curled her hands into her pants.

"Kid," Nodoka said above the clopping of the horse's hooves. "WHY exactly did those guys mistake you for the Jewel of Seiyru...? I mean...why were they after her, anyway?"

She frowned slightly. Aki again..."I...I don't know."

"...."

"...."

"N-Nodoka-san..." Inami glanced to the side slightly. "...R-really...thank you...for saving me."

"...."

"I...If, um...If you had KNOWN that I was in there...instead of just guessing...would you still of helped me...?" Inami said each word quieter and quieter, closing her eyes.

"Where did that come from...?" Nodoka looked down at her and blinked slowly. "....I guess I would."

She held in a gasp and looked around at him. "R-really!?"

He glanced down at her before quickly looking back up. "Hm, well, you're not my enemy. So helping you wouldn't really be against anything."

"But...you don't work for Kabuto anymore-"

"Your point?"

"N...nevermind..."

"..." Nodoka sighed deeply. "Anyway, let's just get you back to the others."

She smiled. "T-thank you..."

He shook his head.

WHY do I keep getting side tracked...?

* * *

**The long awaited moment for the NodokaxInami stuff to start. XDDD Poor Inami. I love her but why do I torture her so...? Yeah, Nodoka didn't really pull the, "I was in the area" thing but it was close enough. XD He still acted like he just did it on a whim and Inami hugged him...and he's just like, -_-;;....XD Aki and the others are stoopid for believing slave driver. He's my most hated character....really....I hate him. So Nodoka's taking Inami back to Aki and the gang but will his plans go AS planned or will he get sidetracked yet again!?!??!? HE PROBABLY WILL BECAUSE I AM SADISTIC LIKE THAT SO HHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Okay so in the next chapter, uhm...We watch Inami and Nodoka for a little bit, see what Aki and the gang are doing, more diplomatic stuff with Gaara, Naruto and Rei...and we see what Yuki and our troublesome gennin are up to plus Suzuku since he's a jounin!!!! SEE U NEXT CHAPTER YAAAAAY!!! ((Oh and the chapter's title is mainly about Nodoka saving Inami and showing he's not all evil, lol))**


	42. After twelve years

**Sorry for the delay...I'm starting summer school soon and I had a summer book report to do so yeah...uhm...SPOILERS FOR THE LATEST NARUTO CHAPATS!!!!!**

**How the HELL did Danzo-bastard get the sharingan!? Is he an Uchiha!? WTF IS GOING ON HERE!?!?!? One crazy ass idea my bff had was, "Danzo is Fugaku, Sasuke and Itachi's father! His hair style is similar! Maybe he survived Itachi's attack!?" Knowing Kishi-sensei who knows, but really? I doubt it...So I guess Naruto is going to meet the Raikage meaning he's gonna run unto Gaara and Sasuke's going there as well meaning he's gonna run into Naruto...THIS IS GONNA BE ONE HELL OF A REUNION!!! XDDD Kakashi's gonna be there too. :3 And what happened to Hinata...? Where'd she go!? So...the Kage meetings are held in the Land of Iron which has samurai...My friend and I were laughing, saying, ":What if the place where they have the meetings is cslled the Land of Ages?" THAT WOULDA BEEN WEIRD!!!! WELL, READ THE CHAPTER IS HAS SOME STUFF AND AND AND AND YEAH!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"Okay, now I'm seriously starting to get worried..." Aki narrowed her eyes and stared out at the autumn shaded forest. She stood on the steps of the INN with Kishun. Inami hadn't come back all night and they were still wondering where she was.

"Maybe she got lost...?" Kishun mumbled.

"Perhaps..." Aki crossed her arms over her chest and frowned angrily. "But...I don't like this feeling I'm getting..."

"Feeling....?"

"Like something bad is about to happen..."

"L...like what?"

She shook her head, "I dunno...just something..." She sighed and shrugged. She stood there thinking for a moment,before-..."Seiyru." The dragon appeared in a flash and hovered by her vessal's shoulder, tilting her small head to the side. "Seiyru, I want you to take a message to someone."

She walked inside and took a napkin of the table as well as a pen. Returning outside, she placed the napkin against the wall of the building and scribbled a note down on it. "Here..." She turned to the dragon and handed it to Seiyru. She took it in her mouth and blinked.

"Take that to Michiru in Konoha," Aki said. "Okay? Don't let anything distract you. Just get that to him." She smiled and placed her hands on her hips. "Kay?"

Seiyru let out a muffled squeak. She raised her wings and took off, flying in the direction of Konoha.

"...Are you actually asking Michiru-san for help?" Kishun asked.

"Nope," Aki crossed her arms, shaking her head so that her bangs swung in her green eyes,

"Then...?"

"I'm just asking him to keep an eye out for Inami...and if he sees her to help her. I don't care if I don't like him, but if the chance comes I will accept his alliance," She glanced at Kishun. "I'm thinking...that we need to start building up people on our side..."

"What IS our side...?"

"...I don't know," She raised her shoulders and rubbed her arms as a cool breeze swept over them. "I just know that we're on our OWN side...not the taoists, not the shinobi...it's just us." She glanced at Kishun, her eyes narrowed slightly. "I..."

He blinked. "What?"

"...I think we should recruit Nodoka for OUR side."

"W-WHAT!?"

"Well, he doesn't want to kill me anymore," Aki glanced at him. "In fact, he saved me and Inami back in Konoha...He might be a good ally towards us."

"But...Aki..." Kishun frowned. "I just...don't trust him."

"His brother tried to kill him, Kishun! He betrayed Kabuto...what more do you need to trust him?" She narrowed her eyes angrily. "He's obviously changed...even just a little bit. Why can't you just give him a chance?"

"Because..." Kishun looked at the ground, shuffling his feet a bit. "He...he's hurt you a lot."

"And he's helped us a lot."

"...."

"You seem like you'd be a good leader..."

They looked around in surprise to see a familiar face coming through the trees. His shoulder length, dark brown hair hung in his crimson eyes and a scowl was creased along his thin lips. Aki recognized him instantly and she drew back slightly. "You..." She murmured. "It's...Misago, isn't it...?"

"Yeah..." He frowned at her. "Okojo asked me to find you and ask you to stay put. I just scent him a message telling him where you were."

"So, he still wants to recruit me for this rebellion of his, does he...?" Aki asked, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

"I don't know why, but yeah, he does," He frowned.

".....Well, we're not joining anything until we find our friend."

"Your friend?"

"The short pink haired girl we were with...Inami," Kishun said. "She's missing and we can't find her anywhere."

"Hm, not my problem," Misago murmured. "I was just told to keep you here till Okojo could come."

Aki narrowed her eyes. "Like I'm gonna do what you say."

Misago reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll. He yanked it open and in a poof of smoke, he was holding a large scythe with three crimson blades. Aki and Kishun leaped back, their eeys wide and their mouths open. Misago held the scythe before him, frowning.

"You two aren't going anywhere, and you WILL do what I say," He said dangerously.

"Isn't this kinda like a hostage situation...?" Mumbled Kishun, putting his hands up.

"Hey Aki!" Shuro said, walking out of the INN. "I-" She spotted Misago and jumped, putting her hands above her head. "WHOA!?"

Misago rolled his eyes.

"We're being held here against our will," Aki mumbled, not putting her hands up but placing them firmly on her hips. "To wait and meet this Okojo dude or whatever his name was."

"Yeah," Misago lowered the scythe slightly. "So just stay here until he arrives and we won't have any problems."

Aki and Kishun looked at each other.

"And if we refuse?" Aki asked.

"I'll make it so you CAN'T go anywhere," he said dangerously twirling the scythe between his fingers.

Shuro and Kishun flinched but Aki stood her ground, her eyes narrowed into a dark, burning glare. "We don't HAVE to stay if we don't want to."

"Do you want to fight?" Misago asked angrily, pointing his scythe at her.

"Aki, you just scent Seiyru away!" Kishun hissed.

"I can manage..." Aki said smugly, tugging at her sleeves and shaking her hair back.

"HAAH!" Misago ran at Aki, swinging out the scythe hard.

She pushed off, flipping over him while Kishun and Shuro leaped back, getting out of the way. Aki landed behind Misago and aimed for the nape of his neck with the edge of her hand. He turned in time to block her hand with the one of the three blades.

She slipped backwards away from the blades. Shifting her feet she ducked as he swept the scythe over her head and she swung up, her fist meeting his jaw. He winced a bit but other then that her hit barely affected him. He ducked down close to the ground and swung up the scythe, flipping it above him. Aki had to stumble backwards to avoid getting sliced and diced with the blades.

"You can't beat me!" Misago snapped. "Why don't you just agree to wait here!? I don't see what's so hard about doing that!?"

"Because NO ONE is my boss!" Aki snarled, whipping around with a round house kicked that slammed into Misago's side.

He winced, stepping back in surprise.

"No one tells me what to do and if I don't wanna stay somewhere, I WON'T stay somewhere!" She balled up her fists and placed them on her hips. "I do things I want to, you got that!?"

Misago stared at her, his crimson eyes narrowed.

"A...Aki..." Kishun approached her cautiously, his lips formed in a tight frown. "Maybe you should calm down..."

"Why?"

"Your loud mouth is seriously gonna get us killed..."

"Who has a loud mouth!?"

"Anyway..." Misago walked over to the steps and sat down, his scythe beside him. "You three are staying here until Okojo arrives. Get used to it."

Aki narrowed her eyes, watching him.

* * *

"...."

Nodoka tilted his head slightly to the side, pulling back on the reigns and stopping the horse.

"N...Nodoka-san?" Inami murmured, looking around at him. "A-are you okay? Is something the matter-"

"Sh."

She fell silent, her eyes wide.

Nodoka scanned the area, his eyes narrowed to thin, gray slits. He blinked slowly and handed the reigns to Inami before climbing off the horse. He brushed his bangs away before walking forward a small bit, listening.

Finally, he caught a sound. He turned on his heel quickly, reaching into his pocket and yanking out a small dagger. He tossed it at a tree and it slammed into the bark, making a loud '_thunk_' sound. Silence soon followed and he stood there without a word, watching.

"P-Please, don't kill me..." A startled, terrified man came out from behind the tree and Nodoka let out a frustrated sigh.

"Tokijin!" Nodoka snapped. "Are you following me!?"

"N-no!" Tokijin shook his head. "I...I was-"

"You were?"

".......Y-you're traveling with a girl?" Tokijin smiled, spotting Inami. "You're lucky, Nodoka-kun...you're involved with a lot of cute, young girls!"

Inami blushed angrily, clutching the reigns.

"Hm-Hm..." Nodoka chuckled and narrowed his eyes. "Don't make me burn you to a crisp, you Yakuza."

Tokijin frowned. "I TOLD you, Nodoka-kun! I left the Yakuza and joined the rebellion!"

"A rebellion...?" Murmured Inami, blinking.

Nodoka threw her a quick glance to silence her. "Tokijin," He said dangerously, approaching the man and speaking to him as if he wasn't about twenty years younger then him. "Keep flapping your jaw and the rebellion will be one short! Now get!"

Tokijin stared at him for a moment before sighing. "You're different, Nodoka-kun..." He turned and headed back for the forest. "Why are you changing? I liked you better before you started going after the Jewel of Seiyru."

"...." Nodoka watched him vanish into the trees and sighed slightly. He blinked and turned back to the Inami. They stared at each other for a moment before he lowered his gaze and climbed back onto the horse.

Inami frowned as the horse started running again. "...N-Nodo-"

"I don't know anything about the rebellion, if that's what you're asking," Nodoka murmured. "I may be an expert when it comes to gathering information, but I can't do everything."

She fell silent.

The horse ran steadily for almost an hour until once again, Nodoka pulled it to a halt.

Inami blinked and glanced at him, her cheeks pink. "W-what...?"

"...."

"Hm," Nodoka glanced over his shoulder, "We're being followed."

Inami's eyes widened. "B-by who...?"

Nodoka's eyes narrowed and his lips parted slightly into a frustrated frown.

"By enemies."

* * *

"This is a bad idea! An incredibly bad idea!"

Suzuku repeated this over and over again as he and the others left the village. Shikaru was in the lead with Tsuke and Suzuka close behind him. He followed them with Kohaku, Kakashi and Anko's son at his side. They had decided to leave the village and go find Aki on their own...but Suzuku still thought it was a bad idea.

"So, Shikaru," Tsuke whispered as they snuck through the woods. They had made it out of the village without being noticed. "Who were the two people you contacted?"

"You'll see," Shikaru said, a small smirk twisting his lips, "We won't be meeting up with them for a while, but they know."

"This is such a bad idea!" Suzuku whinned. "What if they consider us as rogues!?"

"They won't," Kohaku said with a small twinge of annoyance in his tone. "Tsuke is the Hokage's daughter...I'm sure they won't send anyone out to kill us."

"After all," Shikaru said coolly. "I just want to meet my cousin. And after all, Tsuke IS a Jewel, so she should be with Aki anyway!"

"Good point, good point," Tsuke agreed, grinning.

Suzuka was silent, but there was a worried look on her pretty face.

"...Suzuka-chan?" Tsuke noticed and glanced at her. "What is it?"

She looked up and narrowed her eyes slightly. "It's nothing, just...I have to agree with my brother on this one, to tell you the truth. We really don't know what we're getting ourselves into...We're just running in without even thinking about it."

"Sometimes you have to do that," Shikaru said with a small 'huff'. "Sometimes you can't just sit around and think about what you're going to do. Sometimes you just need to act."

"And are we acting right?" Murmured Suzuka.

"....I guess we'll find out when the time comes," He replied, "But...everything happens for a reason. We're setting out for a reason. We DO have a purpose in this war, that I know for sure."

"...." Suzuku and Suzuka glanced at each other.

"I still don't like it," Suzuku grunted, frowning.

* * *

"DAMN IT!"

Hinata jumped violently, her eyes wide. She leaped to her feet and peeked out of the apartment room to see Gaara standing in the hallway with Naruto and Kakashi. They all looked panicked and concerned and she felt her curiosity spike.

"What's going on?" She asked, leaving the room and hurrying to Gaara's side.

He looked around in surprise, staring at her. They hadn't talked since Aki had left the village. They looked away from each other, both frowning a bit awkwardly. Hinata cleared her throat and looked at Naruto. "W-what's going on?" She repeated quietly.

"The Raikage's been assassinated," Naruto growled. "Some shinboi from the Land of Ages came, and then a gennin told us."

"Oh my God..." Hinata placed a hand over her mouth.

"It's just like that Nodoka kid said," Gaara growled.

"But not only that," Kakashi put in, shaking his head furiously. "Tsuke-chan, Koahku, Suzkua-chan, Suzuku-kun and Shikaru-kun have all vanished from the village!"

"What!?" Gaara and Hinata said at the same time.

Naruto nodded, clenching his fists. "I...think that they're going after Aki."

"...." Gaara stared at him.

"...." Hinata frowned and clutched her own arms. She glanced out the window to see the sun was setting. "Are you going to send anyone after them?" She asked Naruto.

"Obviously," Gaara said quickly, but then fell silent. He stared at Naruto for a moment. "You are...aren't you?"

Naruto shrugged. "I was talking to Sasuke, Paku-chan, Temari, Shikamaru and Kakashi about it..."

"We don't think we should send anyone," Kakashi cut in gently. "Those are some smart kids, and Suzuku-kun's already an ANBU. If they don't want to be found, they won't be found. I personally think we should just let them go after Aki."

"...."

"It might be for the best," Naruto said, shrugging. "Anyway..." He scratched the back of his neck. "It's late. I'm gonna be holding a meeting about it tomorrow so you two can come if you want. Goodnight."

He and Kakashi left the apartments, leaving Gaara and Hinata alone.

"...."

They stood in silence in the hallway.

"Do you think we should send someone after them?" Hinata asked.

Gaara shrugged.

"...." Hinata closed her eyes. She turned, grabbed Gaara's shoulders and kissed him fiercely.

He blinked in surprise but after a moment he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, closing his eyes and returning the kiss. They stayed connected for what felt like hours and finally broke apart awhile later, keeping their heads close together.

"I'm sorry," Hinata said quietly, keeping her lips brushing against his. "About the past twelve years...I-I just..."

Gaara shook his head and smiled slightly. "No...forget about all that."

She smiled weakly.

They walked back to the apartment together and shut the door. "I still can't believe she's alive," Gaara murmured, sitting down on the bed and placed his chin on his fist. "Michiru, he...I haven't seen him since she came. Is he okay?"

"He's fine, just shocked," Hinata said, brushing her hair over her shoulder and closing the blinds. "He's happy, that I can say."

"He's not the only one," Gaara whispered.

She smiled in agreement.

"...W...what about Fuuhaizu...?"

"He's...well, he won't talk to anyone," Hinata told him gently. "Gaara, you don't blame him, do you?"

"No...I can kind of see where he was coming from," Gaara murmured. "He loves her like a real daughter, so he just wanted to protect her...but..." He clenched his hands together. "Hinata, she doesn't even want anything to do with us..."

"That's her choice," Hinata said very quietly. "But people's opinions on things can change. You know that."

"Yeah..."

"But, she's just like you and Naruto-kun, you know?" Hinata glanced at him over her shoulder. "She's a Jewel and she doesn't want people to just use her because of her powers. She wants to be her own person...you know you can relate to her on that."

"Yeah..." Gaara said again. "But I doubt I'll ever have a chance to explain that to her before she kills me."

"She did seem really strong, didn't she?"

"I'm proud of her."

"Who wouldn't be...?"

Gaara glanced up to see Hinata walking towards him. She sat down on the bed beside him, grabbed his hand and kissed him again.

"I've missed talking to you like this," She said breathlessly, closing her eyes and placing her head on his shoulder. "I've missed so much in these past twelve years...Michiru, the village, our friends, you..." She looked up at him and smiled warmly. "Especially you."

"Mm...same here..."

They leaned in and kissed again...

In one night, they'd make up for twelve years of being alone...

* * *

**GAARA'S GONNA GET SOME BOOM CHIKA BOOM BOOM OMG FINALLY RIGHT!?!??!?!?.......yup. Misago finds Aki and the gang and he's gonna hold them there till Okojo comes...blah blah blah Nodoka and Inami run into Tokijin and Nodoka says that enemies are behind them...the Gennin plus Suzuku are going with Shikaru's plan but they're kinda worried about it, blah blah blah...Hinata, Gaara, Kakashi and Naruto go blah blah blah as well, and GAAHINA MOMENT YAAAAAY IT'S BEEN AWHILE!!!! : D Uhm...I dunno if I've mentioned this...But I'm an idiot cuz I didn't know that I had a movie maker on my MAC, so now I can make videos...I've already made one for "The Violet Rose" if you wanna see it my account is, "Gaahinafan1" PLZ SUBSCRIBE KAY!? KAY! Uuuuuh...I was gonna say something else...OH YEAH!!! WE WENT TO SEE HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE THE OTHER DAY AND IT WAS SO INCREDIBLY AMAZING I CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO DESCRIBE!!! Allen Rickman's amazing and so is Tom Felton...that's all I gotta say...and I cried...and laughed...Ron fell off a couch and acted all gay and Harry acted like a drunken idiot...XDDD**

**WE ALMOST GOT ARRESTED FOR GIVING A LADY A JELLY BEAN!!!! readers: HUH!?!?!?" ...well....here in Indy it's Black Expo week and there were some people from outta the country...it was after Harry Potter, my BFF, my mom and I bought some jelly beans, Harry Potter style and my BFF tried to give a boogie one to this foregin lady, and this cop told us that if she had eaten it we woulda been in jail...we were all like, "LOL WTF?! WE'LL GET A POLICE RECORD FOR A JELLY BEAN!?!??!?!" -brick'd- **


	43. A dislike for dreams

**SUMMER SCHOOL IS DRIVING ME CRAZY AWMAHGAWD I WANT IT TO BE OVER WITH!!!!! I HAVE TO SIT IN A CLASSROOM DOING NOTHING BUT PRE-ALGEBRA FOR SIX HOURS EVERY DAY OF THE WEEK!!!! AND WE STILL HAVE TWO WEEKS LEFT!!! -crumples to ground- My brain huuuurts...no more math, pleeeeaaaase...TT_TT ANYWAY ONCE SUMMER SCHOOL'S OUT I HAVE ONE WEEK LEFT OF BREAK AND THEN I START HIGH SCHOOL!!!!!!! -freaks out- But I think I'm really gonna like this new school. I'm friends with everyone in my summer school class and half of them are preppy girls that I'd NEVER associate myself with but I am. XD One of them told me they liked Naruto and Bleach and I was like, "LOL WTF!?!?!?" Whenever our teacher lets us take a break from math, ((, the teacher, is awesomely funny and awesome, btw...)) I find myself sitting with these two boys, Josh and Tyler, and just talking non-stop about anime....but somehow our conversations always lead to hentai....-_-....why? I dunn0.....**

**

* * *

**

_"Mother!" Nodoka hurried through the halls, his gray eyes bright with energy, his ebony locks flying behind him. He turned and corner and bumped into his elder brother, Ryuu. _

_"OW!" He winced as he stumbled backwards, surprised. _

_"Wow, are you okay?" Ryuu smiled and grabbed his arm, preventing him from falling over. "Watch where you're going, speedy. If you keep running at full speed like that, you're gonna cause some trouble...what's up?"_

_"Have you seen mother!?" Nodoka asked with a wide smile. _

_"Hmm..." Ryuu scratched his chin. "I...think she was out in the courtyard. Or maybe in the main hall...try the main hall."_

_"Okay!" Nodoka grinned at him. "Thanks, Nii-san!"_

_"No prob!" Ryuu watched him go and smirked. _

_Nodoka ran for the main hall, still smiling. Tomorrow was his birthday...and he wanted to see if his mother was planning anything. He also wanted to ask her if it was okay for him to have some of his friends over for the day. His father was out of the country right now, so he wouldn't care. _

_"Moth-" Nodoka arrived in the main hall and froze, his eyes widening. "N...no..."_

_"MOTHEEEER!!!!"_

_

* * *

_

Nodoka jolted awake, his eyes wide, sweat trickling down his cheeks. He sat there for a moment, gasping for breath, trying to remember where he was. ....WHERE was he...? He couldn't remember what had happened. It was night time...He had been with Inami...

"N-Nodoka-san!"

He looked around to see Inami kneeling beside him, her blue eyes wide in the darkness. "A-are you okay!?" She gasped. She looked out of breath and absolutely terrified. There was a small cut on her right cheek and some blood was running down past her chin.

"What happened?" He whispered, still confused.

"W-we were attacked-" She said quietly. "I-I don't know by who...b-but..." She shook her head, closing her eyes tightly.

Nodoka narrowed his eyes and looked around. "Are they still here?"

She shrugged helplessly.

"We are...Jewel of Suzaku."

Nodoka leaped to his feet, standing in front of Inami and facing the direction that the voice came from. He looked around, his eyes scanning the darkness. "Who's there!?" He snapped. "If there's someone out there...show your face!"

There was silence for a moment, before someone emerged from the shadows.

A handsome young man with long, dark gray hair and coal shaded eyes. He was smiling, his hands across his chest. He stopped a few feet away from Nodoka and Inami, lifting one hand in a calm, greeting manner. "Hello there!" He said cheerfully.

"Who are you...?" Nodoka growled. There was a flash and Suzaku appeared beside him.

"Calm down, Jewel of Suzaku!" The man said quickly, raising his hands. "I'm a friend."

"Then why is she bleeding!?" Nodoka snapped, jerking his head towards Inami.

"One of my companions got a bit too rowdy, I'm sorry!"

"I am sorry..." A beautiful young man with long, pale golden hair and bright blue eyes walked out to stand beside the other man, frowning apologetically. "I didn't mean to attack you, miss." He smiled weakly at Inami.

"Y-you!" She gasped.

"You?" Nodoka looked at her.

"H-he...he's a member of a rebellion...we...Aki and us...his name's uh...Tsuki-san!" She said, smiling slightly at him.

"Yup!" Tsuki smiled back.

"T-that means..." Inami looked at the handsome man. "Are you...Okojo-san?"

He nodded.

"Okojo...?" Nodoka blinked. "Where have I herd that name...?"

"We were actually on our way to meet your friend, the Jewel of Seiyru. Misago, the bullheaded one, is holding her at an INN until I can get there," Okojo explained, placing his hands behind his back and watching the pair carefully.

Nodoka looked at him angrily. "What do you want with her?"

"Getting a little defensive, ey, Jewel of Suzaku?"

Nodoka shrugged off his words angrily.

"We want to ask her to join our rebellion, as my comrades have told your little friend there," Okojo said, motioning at Inami. "But the Jewel of Seiyru refused to even consider it unless I met with her in person to discuss it."

"Hmph..." _That sounds like her...the stubborn girl..._

Inami frowned. "U-um..." She glanced at Nodoka.

He read her eyes and looked back at Okojo and Tsuki. "Take us with you," He said quietly. It wasn't a request. "Like you obviously know," He looked at Tsuki. "She's friends with the Jewel of Seiyru. I told her I'd get her back to her friends and if you two are going there anyway-"

"We have some people after us right now," Okojo murmured. "I wouldn't want to put you two in harms way."

Nodoka's eyes twitched. "I have someone after me also," He grunted, glaring at him. "I think I can handle it."

"I mean her," Okojo said with a small sigh, nodding at Inami.

She blinked.

"She'll be FINE if she's with me," Nodoka growled.

"I guess chivalry isn't dead," Okojo said sarcastically, raising his hands and shaking his head.

Nodoka really felt like chucking a rock at his fat head...

"....Hm..." Okojo thought for a moment before smiling. "I have an idea..." He said brightly.

Nodoka and Inami stared at him.

"Kisame!" Okojo called.

The large, shark-like man walked out of the darkness to stand behind Tsuki.

Nodoka leaped back in surprise, his eyes wide. _W-WHAT THE HELL...!?_

"Oh! Hello again, Kisame-san!" Inami said brightly. Nodoka looked at her.

"Hello...Inami-san, was it?"

"Yes!"

_They're on friendly terms!? _Nodoka thought, his head spinning.

"This is the Jewel of Suzaku," Okojo told Kisame, motioning at Nodoka. "And you know Inami-san here...she was with the Jewel of Seiyru, right?" When Kisame nodded, he smiled. "I have something I want to ask of you, Kisame..." He looked at Nodoka and Inami. "You two as well."

Nodoka and Inami blinked, looking at each other.

* * *

"...Nariko?"

Arai spotted the young woman standing out in the training field. She was practicing her taijutsu, which was a surprise since that was her worst style. "What are you doing?" He asked, coming up behind her and surprising her.

"Oh. Arai-kun," Nariko looked around at him, blushing. "Uh..."

"...Don't tell me you're practicing more because of that guy that attacked Rei-san."

"He almost killed me..." She said quietly. "If I ever run into him again, I want to be able to defeat him."

Arai sighed. "What if you don't meat him?"

"Then at least I'll still be more powerful anyway," She murmured, turning back to the practice dummy and sighing. "I want to be stronger to protect the village and Nii-same. I know...I know that's what Sora-nii would've wanted."

Arai stared at her. "You're already plenty powerful..." he mumbled.

Nariko glanced at him and blushed.

Arai looked at the ground, his cheeks pink. "Uh...Nariko, I think-"

"ARAI!?!?!??"

He looked around, his frustration spiking. "Who the hell-" He fell silent, his eyes wide.

"Long time no see!" Michiru stopped short of the two of them. His red hair hung handsomely in his face and his silver eyes were shimmering happily. He had a bag over his shoulder and looked a bit worn out from traveling.

"M...M...M..." Arai gawked at him.

"Did you forget how to talk?" Michiru said, raising his eyebrows.

"Michiru-kun!" Gasped Nariko. She ran forward and hugged him. "Oh my God...It's been twelve years! How are you!?"

Michiru smiled and returned her hug. "I'm great! It's really good to see you again, Nariko-chan!"

She released him and grinned. "I'm going to go and get Nii-sama!" She said excitedly. She smiled at Arai before hurrying off.

Arai was still staring at Michiru.

"Is your ugly face gaping at me all I get as a 'long time no see'...?" Michiru asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"...." The words clicked into Arai's brain. "W-WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING UGLY, MICHI-CHAN!?!??"

"DON'T CALL ME MICHI-CHAN!!!"

"...." Arai glared at him and Michiru returned with an incredible, Gaara-like stare. After a long moment of silence, Arai sighed. "You're such a bother," He huffed, but let a small smile slip.

Michiru smiled.

"Already making a racket...?"

They looked around to see Rei walked towards them, Nariko and Inoue behind him.

"Michiru!" Inoue grinned and ran forward, hugging her cousin. "It's great to see you again! It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, how are you?" Michiru nodded at her and glanced at Rei.

Rei stared at him for a moment before smiling slightly. "It's nice to see you again."

Michiru smiled. "Mm-hm. You too."

* * *

"So Gaara-san scent you here?" Nariko asked. She, Michiru, Inoue, Arai and Rei had left the training grounds together and were sitting beneath a tree, talking.

"Yeah," Michiru rested his elbow on his knee and placed his chin on his open palm. "I don't know if you guys herd, but...Aki's alive."

"WHAT!?" Cried Nariko, Inoue and Arai. Rei's eyes widened.

Michiru nodded. "It's a long story, but she's as alive as you guys and myself...It was quite a shocker."

"Is she in Konoha!?" Asked Inoue.

He shook his head. "She left...with some friends of hers."

"WHY!?"

"She...she's on some kind of mission to find all the other Jewels and go to the Land of Ages," He explained. "It's like what Kabuto told us. Aki's a Jewel. She's the Jewel of Seiyru, and Kabuto's 'little fire bird' that he mentioned that one time is the Jewel of Suzaku, Nodoka."

"Wow..." Arai blinked.

"And the Jewel of Byakko is Uzumaki Tsukemen-chan," Michiru finished.

Rei narrowed his eyes. "I knew there was something different about her..."

"I guess being possessed by a spirit runs in the family," Arai mused.

Michiru and Rei glared at him.

"W-what!?"

* * *

_"Rei...Rei, what on earth are you doing?"_

_"Huh?" Rei looked around and saw Sora. The handsome young man was standing a bit away, his hands in his pockets. His brown bangs fell handsomely into his copper eyes and he was smiling brightly. Rei blinked and looked around. They were standing in the gardens behind the palace. "W-what...?"_

_"Where've you been?" Sora asked, approaching him and grinning. "It's your birthday today, remember? You skipping out on your party or something?"_

_"H...huh?"_

_"Gaara-san, Hinata-san and Michiru-kun just arrived!" Sora said, pointing at the palace behind him. "Aki-chan is already twelve, can you believe it? She's gotten very pretty."_

_"What..." Rei stared at him, his eyes. "H...how old am I? What's going on-?"_

_"Did you hit your head or something...? You're turning thirty-two, dumby," Sora said with a smile. "I was shocked enough when you married Inoue-chan, but now you've forgotten how old you are? You're stupid." He giggled. _

_"....?" Rei stared at him. "Was all of the past twelve years...a dream?" He whispered. "The Jewels, Aki dying...Sora..." He looked back at his best friend. _

_"Hm?"_

_"...." Rei continued to gaze at him and blinked in surprise at the realization that tears were falling from his eyes. He sucked in a breath and rubbed his eyes, thinking. _

_"Rei, are you okay?" Sora walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You're crying...?"_

_"I...I just..." Rei shook his head, brushing his tears away angrily. He looked up at Sora and sighed. "I'm just really glad...that you're alive."_

_"Of course I'm alive," Sora said gently, smiling warmly at him. "But y'know, Rei...I haven't seen you make a face like that since twelve years ago."_

_"T....twelve years...?"_

_"In the labyrinth, with Kabuto..." Sora smiled sadly. "I'm sorry."_

_Rei's eyes widened. "Sora-"_

_"You're gonna be late, Rei..." Sora murmured, and he started to fade into the background which was being washed away like paint in water. "You should go..."_

_"Sora, wait-" Rei tried to grab him but only clutched air. "Sora...SORA!!!"_

_

* * *

_

"SORA!!" Rei sat up quickly, his eyes wide, his bangs hanging in his face. He sat there for a moment before he realized he was at home...in bed. It was dark outside and Inoue was fast asleep beside him. "...." He stared at the wall facing him and sighed, pushing his long hair back.

It had been a long time since Sora had made his way into his dreams. He frowned and laid back down, his back to Inoue.

That had been his ideal world...where Sora was still alive and Aki was still with her family. Kabuto was dead and everything was peaceful...that was the way he wanted things to be. That was the way that they SHOULD be...but weren't.

"Mm...Rei?"

He looked around to see that Inoue was looking at him, blinking sleepily. "Are you okay...?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah...I just had a nightmare," He sat quietly, looking away.

"...Was it about Sora-san...?"

He flinched.

"...I'm sorry," She said gently. She reached out to grab his shoulder, but slowly lowered her hand. "If there's something I can do-"

"There's nothing anyone could do," He said sharply.

She winced, frowning.

"...Never mind, Never mind..." he shook his head quickly, sighing. "I'm sorry."

She stared at the back of his head.

"I'm going back to sleep..." Rei laid his head down and closed his eyes, hoping he wouldn't dream again.

Ever since Sora had died...well...he hated dreaming now.

* * *

"................." Aki glared at Misago.

He glanced at her, looked back at the forest, then glanced back at her. "Can I help you?"

"Go away," She said darkly. "I've kept my cool up until now, but I am seriously starting to get pissed."

"That's not my problem," Misago looked around. "You're the one with a nasty temper."

"And if I remember correctly, so do you!" She snapped, recalling the first time they had met and he had shoved her face into the dirt.

"That's because you attacked me," He grunted, closing his eyes to keep himself calm. "It's your own fault for acting too quickly."

"Hmph!" She looked the other way and paused. "...This Okojo guy...what's so great about him? I mean...you and your friends seemed to REALLY like him. I understand being friends with him, but...what exactly is so incredible about him?"

"...He saved me," Misago murmured. "I left my village to find a reason for why I lived and I was afraid I wouldn't...then Okojo came along and gave me a reason to live. His ideals are what I go by because they make sense. Same with Tsuki. And Kisame was Okojo's father's friend..."

"...." Aki cupped her hands together and put her chin in them. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Whatever."

He glanced at her.

"I'm just worried about my friend..." She got to her feet and stared out at the trees. "She still hasn't come back...and neither has Seiyru." She looked at Misago, her eyes narrowed angrily. "If something happens to my friends because of you, you are going to regret it!"

"They're that important to you?"

"Okojo's important to you."

"....." He stared at her.

Aki crossed her arms and turned her back on him. "I just want all of my friends to be safe. Kishun, Shuro, Seiyru, Inami, Nodo-" She fell silent, her eyes widening slightly.

"??" Misago blinked.

She placed a hand over her mouth. _Nodoka...Did I almost just say Nodoka!?!?_

Frowning, she stared at the ground, confused.

* * *

**A lot happened in this chapter.....Nodoka has a dream about his mother and we see when he wakes up that he and Inami have run into Okojo and the gang. LOL AT NODOKA'S REACTION TO KISAME AS WELL AS THE FACT THAT INAMI AND KISAME ARE ON FRIENDLY TERMS!!!! XDDDD What could Okojo want with them....? :3 Michi's in Otogakure at the request of Gaara (We'll see their earlier conversation later) and he tells the Oto peeps about Aki...Rei has a dream about Sora...-sighs- and he really misses him. ANNOUNCMENT SORA FANS AND EVERYONE ELSE LOL!!!!! I AM making a video dedicated to Sora, but I need pics of him first. For that reason I'm making a short doujinshi called, "Aoi Sora" That's all a bout him. It won't be very long, but along with some other pics I've drawn it should be enough to make a video for him. I'm also working on a TDOS vid, but I need to get up more pictures. XD LOL AKI yup....Nodoka....more Nodoka....: D.....see you next chapter!!!**


	44. What's best

**GRAAAAAH I DUN LIKE SASUKE OR THE RAIKAGE RAWR!!!!!! -huff huff- But Gaara is sexy....very sexy indeed. The Raikage is a meany butt...Poor Naruto...I wanna give him a hug. I can so see Naruto bursting in during the middle of the meeting and starting to cuss out the Raikage! XD**

**Gaara: 0_0...NARUTO!?!??**

**Mizukage: -flirting with Gaara-**

**I can see that happening...really, I can. -yawns- I'm so tired...Just read the chapter.....READ THE FREAKIN CHAPTER OMG CHAPTER CHAPTER CHAPTER TDOS IS NOW THE SAME CHAPTER LENGTH AS THE VIOLET ROSE YAAAAAT!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"Aki...Aki! Wake up!"

"Mm...?"

Aki opened her eyes sleepily. She looked up to see Kishun standing over her, his blond bangs hanging in his bright eyes. He looked a bit agitated and frustrated at the same time. She sat up, not realizing that she had fallen asleep. "What time is it...?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Time for YOU to get up," He said quickly. "It's that Okojo guy. He's here."

"WHAT!?" Aki leaped to her feet, her head colliding with his chin.

They both doubled over in pain for a moment.

"S-sorry," She said, rubbing her chin.

"It's nothing..." Huffed Kishun, making sure that his jaw hadn't snapped out of place. "C'mon...Shuro's already downstairs. So's that Shinshuo guy."

"Why him?"

"It's his INN."

They packed up their stuff and hurried downstairs and out the front door together. Once they were out there Aki frowned. Okojo was standing beside Misago, talking to him. Okojo was a handsome young man with midnight shaded hair that looked dark gray in the right light and eyes that were deep and endless like a black hole. Aki stopped short, a few feet behind Kishun, holding her bag at her side as she watched him.

"Ah!" Okojo spotted her and smiled. "So, you must be the Jewel of Seiyru, Aki-san," He bowed slightly. "It's an honor to meet you."

"Jewel of Seiyru!?" Shinshuo looked at Aki but she ignored him.

"And you're Okojo," Aki said, keeping a calm, stoic expression. "Leader of the underground rebellion."

"You seem to know a lot," He said brightly.

"Your friends told me a lot," Aki explained. "I'm sorry...but we can't come with you right now. Our friend's gone missing and we're not leaving until either she comes back or we find her. I'm not one who leaves behind friends."

"And that's why I want your help," Okojo said kindly. "You have the makings of a good leader. I want you to assist me in leading the Rebellion."

She blinked in surprise.

"Aki leading a rebellion!?" Said Shuro, half laughing and half choking. "You've gotta be kidding me..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aki grumbled, but looked back at Okojo. "And why exactly," She asked quietly, "Would you trust someone you barely even know to help you lead your rebellion? For all you know I could be one of Kabuto's allies!"

"But I know you're not," Okojo said, smiling. "Tsuki and Kisame told me everything. You're a member of Tenkaitaihei, yes?"

"An ex-member," She growled.

Kishun looked at her in surprise.

"They lied to me," She said, clenching her fists and closing her eyes. "Everyone in there lied to me. Even Tou-san...I can't trust them anymore...not even them."

Okojo gave her a slightly sad look. "You can trust us, Aki-san. I'm not lying to you at all. You'll be safe within the rebellion, and besides...isn't leading in your blood?"

She glanced at him.

"Your father is the Kazekage, your brother the head of the Sunagakure military, and your mother the heiress of the Hyugga clan. Your grandfather was the Kazekage as well. You have a very powerful lineage, and you should put your skills to good use, for a good purpose."

"What purpose...?"

Okojo paused and glanced at Shinshuo. "Please...come to the base of the rebellion and we will speak in more detail there."

Aki looked at the INN keeper as well and frowned solidly. "What about our friend?"

"When we get back to the base you can tell me what she looks like and I will go find her myself."

"...." Aki thought for a moment before sighing. "Fine."

"A-Aki!?" Kishun and Shuro looked at her, shocked.

"It's not like I have a choice," She snapped, looking at the two of them. "I have a feeling that this guy won't back off, even if we turned him down!"

Okojo grinned and stuck out his tongue.

"We'll go, but that doesn't mean I've agreed to anything," Aki said. She looked at Shinshuo. "Thanks for letting us stay here."

"...."

"Okay, let's go then," Okojo said brightly. He glanced at Misago, who was frowning.

Aki sighed but nodded.

* * *

_"Is this the village?" Kisame asked as he and Itachi stopped on a cliff above a small village near the Kumogakure border._

_"..." Itachi was silent._

_Kisame glanced at him and shrugged. "Okay then...let's go."_

_The partners walked down the cliffs and into the village. The people who probably knew nothing of Akatsuki didn't bother sparing the two a second glance. They walked through the streets, their hats covering their eyes._

_"What's this 'Mayuko' woman look like, anyway?" Itachi murmured as they walked._

_Kisame took out the bounty and observed it. He paused before whistling. "She's a looker, I can tell you that."_

_Itachi rolled his eyes._

_They continued walking until they came to a dango shop and decided to stop there for a bit. Kisame ordered while Itachi sat down, removing his hat and placing it on the table besides him. He was almost completely blind by now. He could make out things if they were close to him, like right in front of his face, but everything else was blurry._

_He rested his chin on his hand and closed his eyes, waiting for Kisame. After a few minutes he began to wonder what was taking so long, so he got up to find his partner-_

_"AAH!"_

_He winced as someone bumped into him and knocked him off his feet. He felt extra weight on him, meaning that the person who had ran into him had fallen on top of him._

_"Ah, geez...I'm sorry!"_

_Itachi opened his eyes to see a face very close to his. It was a young woman...maybe a year or so older then himself. Her long, dark orange hair hung over her shoulders, in her pretty face and pale green eyes. Itachi stared at her, surprised._

_"Again, sorry!" The woman leaped to her feet, staring down at him. "Uh...do you need help?" She offered her hand._

_"...." Itachi paused before getting to his feet, ignoring her hand._

_"Shiro-san," Kisame came over, calling Itachi by his fake name that they used in villages. "Are you okay?" He stopped beside him._

_Itachi gave a slight incline of his head to show that he was fine as he brushed the dirt from his sleeves. He opened his eyes and looked back at where the woman had been...but she was already gone. He blinked._

_"Hey," Kisame drew his attention again. "The line here is taking too long. Let's just hurry up and look for this Mayuko."_

_".....Mm...." Itachi said in agreement, still staring at the spot where the woman had been. _

* * *

"Okay, it's official...we're lost," Said Kohaku with a sigh, sitting down and rubbing his forehead.

"D-don't be so negative..." Tsuke mumbled, looking around, trying to recognize something. "We're not lost, I mean...not OFFICIALLY lost...we just slightly misplaced ourselves. All we need to do now is backtrack a bit, and we'll find our way easy."

"That's easier said then done," Shikaru said, stretching. "Tsuke...do you even KNOW which way we originally came...?"

"Uhm...of course I do!" She grinned and pointed behind her. "That way, right?"

"I'm pretty sure it was that way," Suzuka objected, pointing to the right.

"No...I-I think it was that way," Suzuku said quietly, motioning in the opposite direction.

"......"

"Yeah, we're lost," Suzuka said, shaking her head.

"Maybe..." Tsuke sat down on the rock besides Kohaku and rested her chin in her palms.

"We have no maps," Kohaku said angrily, "No food, no weapons, and no idea where we're going! Why weren't we more prepared!? We're gonna die out here! And who knows? What if this Aki person kills us the moment she sees us!?"

"She won't do that," Tsuke snapped, making them all look at her. "I've met Aki-san personally, and she's not one to do that. She may hate shinobi, but she listens to others stories before she takes action! She's a smart, respectable person. Gaara-sama and Hinata-dono are her parents! Of course she would be! She'll let us explain ourselves...and even though he's a shinobi, Shikaru is still her cousin. And I'm a Jewel. She won't hurt us."

"..." Shikaru smiled at her.

Kohaku frowned but nodded.

"Yeah," Suzuka shrugged. "She didn't seem like THAT bad a person...but that Nodoka guy was."

"He was scary," Agreed Tsuke.

"And Aki-san saved him back in Konoha," Suzuka huffed. "That's what I don't get when it was her who told us he was an enemy..."

Shikaru was silent for a moment before looking over his shoulder. "...Hey," He said, grinning. "Our reinforcements are here!"

"What?"

"Shikaru, I KNEW that was your hand writing!" Cried Ayatsuri, leaping out of the trees and surprising the others. Her green eyes were wide and sparkling and a huge smile was on her lips. She looked a bit worse for the ware, with leaves sticking out of her dark brown hair and a few scratches on her face, but other then that she looked very excited.

"Heeey, how'd you find us?" Shikaru asked happily, walking up to his cousin and smiling at her fondly.

"You said in the letter, just keep heading for Konoha!"

"Shikaru!" Snapped Suzuka. "You knew which way we came from and which way we should go all along!"

He looked around at her and winked. "Indeed I did! But I wanted to wait for backup, y'know?"

Suzuka glared at him.

He turned back to Ayatsuri. "Did she come?"

Before Ayatsuri could answer-

"Did I come? Of course I came!" Urin struggled out of the bushes, her gray eyes narrowed disapprovingly at the condition of her long, silky hair. She stopped beside Ayatsuri, leaning on her, panting for breath. "A-Aya-chan....y-you're too fast..."

Ayatsuri grinned.

Shikaru smirked and looked back at his friends. "Okay guys, now we have a map, weapons, a food!" He said happily as Ayatsuri handed him a bag. He checked through it and smiled. "Very, very good. Now we can find Aki without a problem."

"You little stink," Tsuke said hotly, even though she was smiling from ear to ear. "You really ARE Nara Shikamaru-san's son!"

He laughed. "Thank you, thank you!"

"He had everything planned out..." Mumbled Kohaku, staring at Shikaru in shock. "How did he do that...?"

"Beats me," Suzuka said, shrugging. "But, y'know...I'm glad we decided to come with him. Because if we hadn't, Tsuke would've had us go with her, by ourselves, and then we'd be screwed." She chuckled slightly, shaking her head.

Suzuku had to nod in agreement.

"So," Shikaru took the bag from the exhausted Urin and pulled it over his own shoulders. "Shall we be going?"

* * *

"B-but Nii-sama-"

"I'm not changing my mind," Rei tied his hair up into a ponytail with his bangs hanging in his eyes. He pulled on ebony shaded gloves that stopped short of his knuckles and pulled his bag across his right shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Michiru walked up to Rei and Nariko, Arai behind him.

"...." Rei glanced at him. "I'm going to find Aki."

"WHAT!?" Michiru and Arai looked at each other and then Rei.

"Wh-why!?" Asked Michiru, confused.

"...." The Otokage was silent for a long time before he sighed. "The reason...the reason that Sora gave up his life was so that we could live on and rescue Aki. We thought she was dead, so I thought there wasn't anything I could do except keep myself and you," he looked at Michiru, "Alive. But now...we find out that Aki's still alive, and that she might be in danger. I'm not going to let anything happen to her while I'm still alive...I won't let her get killed. I swear it on my own life."

Michiru stared at him. "Rei-san..."

"You..." Rei glanced at him. "I know you probably feel the need to go after her as well. I can understand that, I mean...she's your sister. I would do the same." He glanced at Nariko. "But...sometimes it's best to stand back and help from a distance. Your father scent you here to tell me about Aki...well, now I know. You need to go back to Konoha and wait there. What if Aki goes back to look for help?"

"...." Michiru was silent.

"You do that, and I'll help outside of the village," Rei watched Michiru carefully. They stared at each other for a moment before he released a small smile. "I just want to help, Michiru."

Michiru tilted his head to the side, before nodding slowly. "Y-yeah...you're right." He smiled. "Thank you."

Rei nodded.

"Nii-sama..." Nariko frowned. "....W...what about Inoue-chan? She doesn't even know! Aren't you going to tell her!?"

"I think it's best I not tell her personally," Rei said quietly, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "That woman...she might be able to talk me out of it." He smiled to himself.

Michiru and Arai glanced at each other.

"...."

"Nariko, please tell her for me," Rei said, looking towards the village gate. "I'm leaving now."

"Please, be careful," Nariko said, hurrying up to him and grabbing his arm. "Nii-sama...I don't know what I-...What this village would do without you. You're the only good leader this place has had ever since it was created by Orochimaru! The village would hate to loose you...so would Inoue-chan...a-and...and so would I!"

His eyes softened as he looked down at her. "Of course I'll be careful," He murmured. He paused before lifting his hand and scooping his fingers beneath her bangs. He pushed them back and smiled gently as they fell gracefully into her face, that looked so much like their mother's. "I can't leave you alone yet, Nariko."

She stared up at him, examining his expressions carefully.

"I'm leaving now, then," He said finally, looking up. "Nariko, you're in charge while I'm away. Have Inoue help you...you too, Arai. Take care of the villagers."

Nariko nodded.

"...Good luck, Rei-san," Michiru spoke up. "If you find Aki...Please...tell her that I DO love her. She's my little sister...even if she hates me, I'll love her. Family loves family, and she's my family...whether she wants me to be or she doesn't. I'll always be her big brother."

Rei inclined his head. "Big brothers have to be big brothers, right?"

Michiru nodded, smiling.

"I'll see you all later, then," Rei glanced at them before turning, heading for the village gate.

Michiru stood with Nariko and Arai, watching him until he had well gone and left the village.

"Big brothers have to be big brothers..." Michiru looked at Nariko and smiled. "I guess he WOULD be the one who would tell me that, huh?"

Nariko brushed her own bangs away and nodded. "Yeah...yeah, Nii-sama's a good big brother...and Michiru-kun, I think you'll make a good big brother for Aki-chan...when you're given the chance. One of the best."

He stared at her, before smiling. "Hehe," He brushed his nose. "Thanks!"

* * *

"I just...More then anything...I only wanted to protect her..." Fuuhaizu held his head in his hands, refusing to meet Gaara's eyes. The two redheads were sitting together at Ichiraku ramen. Neither had touched the ramen they had ordered, and both were staring at the table top blankly.

"She...when I found her in the rubble, I wanted to keep her safe. I only wanted to be there for her, because no one else was...and...and over the years...I just..." He shrugged. "She really became like a daughter to me...and I didn't want to give her up for anything. I...loved her like a real father loves his kid...a-and...and I never stopped to consider..." he glanced at Gaara, feeling close to tears.

"...." Gaara stared at the table, his eyes blank.

"I...I only wanted what was best for her..." He said quietly.

"...And maybe you were what was best for her," Gaara whispered.

Fuuhaizu glanced at him.

"If she hadn't of been raised by you, she probably wouldn't be as independent and strong as she is now...I'm glad she is the way she is. She can make her own decisions, and that was always the way I envisioned her being...Plus she's met those good friends of hers...she wouldn't of met them if she had been with us. I only want the best for her as well, and if growing up without me and Hinata...and Michiru, is what's best for her...then I'll let things stay the way they are."

Fuuhaizu stared at him, his eyes wide. "B-but..."

"With Michiru it was different," Gaara closed his eyes, remembering. "He told me once that it had been his life long dream to be a shinobi. He wanted to live with us. He wanted us to be his family. It was his choice, but you know...if he didn't want us to be his family, we wouldn't of forced him. Actually...both Michiru and Aki have a right to hate Hinata and I...no, not Hinata. Just me..." He opened his eyes again and frowned.

"With Michiru, I agreed to let Tsunade send him away and let him be raised in a crappy place...With Aki, I was the one who wasn't powerful enough to rescue her from Kabuto...and I didn't go out to the rubble of the labyrinth to search for her myself. I was being too selfish and stupid. I already thought by then that she was dead...I lost hope. What a stupid thing to do...I should've...done something..." He rested his forehead against his hands and shook his head. "I think in the end, the whole thing was my fault. To tell you the truth, I HOPE that Aki hates me."

Fuuhaizu frowned slightly.

"She's a strong kid...stronger then I am even now. I want her to keep that strength, and even if that means never getting to call her my...'daughter'...to her face...I'll accept that. As long as she's happy. I've been too selfish throughout my life. If I can't be her father...then so be it. I'll be her ally in this war, at least. And when it's all over...whatever she decides to do...I'll support her in it."

"...You're a better father then I could ever be," Fuuhaizu said with a sigh. "I told myself I'd keep in her Tenkataihei forever..."

"You just didn't want to loose her.

"Mm..."

"Well, I guess that settles that then. No grudges held and no fights over who Aki lives with after the war!" Gaara brushed his hands together and got up, his ramen still untouched. "She'll decide. Agreed?"

"...Yeah."

"Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"Where are you going?" Fuuhaizu asked, watching as he left the ramen stall.

"Mmm..." Gaara smiled and shrugged. "Hinata and I have a date."

"Married people have dates?"

"I guess."

* * *

**I'm the worst....I've forgotten what happened in this chapter....-scrolls up- Okay...so Aki finally meets Okojo and she agrees to go with him...I wonder where Inami and Nodoka went...? More about Okojo's past and we see how Itachi met a woman with orange here....I WONDER WHO THAT COULD BE, HMMMMM!??!? Shikaru is Shikamaru's son, that's for sure. Temari's as well. So, we discover that it was Ayatsuri and Urin who he scent a letter to...and he worked everything out. The Nara clan...full of smart assess. XDDD Rei's going to go and look for Aki to help her, and Michiru agrees to it....Big Brothers. Michiru's a big brother now, so Rei can actually give him a lot of advice. XD Rei's become a good big brother, hasn't he...? Gaara and Fuuhaizu have a daddy-to-daddy talk and Gaara says he doesn't care if Aki doesn't wan tto live with them....Gaara....so sweet....^_^ ........DO married people have dates....? Anyway....bed time. See you next chapter!**


	45. The Rebellion

**GAAAAAAAH I'm so tired....JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW THE POPULARITY CONTEST FOR TDOS CHARACTERS IS STILL GOING ON!!!! TO VOTE, GO TO MY PAGE AND VOTE ON THE POLL, OKAY!? OKAY!!!!!! -eats a piece of cake-**

**I like cake...do you guys like cake...? I like cake...:3 I don't know what else to write....so yeah.**

**

* * *

**

_Aki watched as some of the elder kids in Tenkataihei left the main hall to meet their parents. They happily hugged their fathers and were embraced warmly by their mothers. Having just turned nine, Aki stood alone by the entrance to the main HQ of Tenkataihei, alone. Fuuhaizu was off on a mission, meaning on this one day when children got to see their parents, she wouldn't see anyone. Not even her foster father. _

_She didn't have parents. She only had Fuuhaizu and Tenkataihei. Fuuhaizu had told her that he had no clue her who parents were, and no one else in the organization seemed to know either. It crossed her mind often..what if her parents were shinboi?_

_The thought scared her...terrified her. Being related by blood to the people you hate most in this wide, wide world? That was probably everyone's worst fear. _

_Aki blinked her pale green eyes, examining as a girl was held tenderly and lovingly by her father. Her bit her lower lip and turned her back on the happy scene. She walked down the hallways of Tenkataihei HQ, holding her arms. _

_A family...what kid didn't want that? Someone to hold you while you were crying, someone who was always there to pick you up...someone you knew you had an unbreakable bond with, something that ran deeper then any ocean or cavern. Everyone had that..._

_Except for her. _

_Of course she had Fuuhaizu...but he was out so much for Tenkataihei, and he still wasn't her real father, no matter how much he tried to be. _

_When it came to family..._

_She was alone. _

_

* * *

_

"Geez Aki, wake up!"

"Huh?" She blinked, coming out of her trance from four years ago. "What?" She looked around to see Kishun looking at her questioningly, his eyebrows raised.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You zoned out about a mile back...are you not feeling good?"

"Nah...I'm fine," She shrugged and brushed her hair out of her eyes. She, Kishun, Shuro, Okojo and Misago had been walking for about a day and three hours now. They didn't take breaks, which Aki was used to...though she kept falling into the contents of her long forgotten memories because of the unbroken silence.

"......."

"WAH AKI CHEER UP!"

Aki blinked in surprise as Shuro turned from beside Okojo and glomped her, hugging her tightly. "Don't cry!" Shuro said, over dramatically.

"Lemme go!" Aki hissed, struggling from her grasp.

"GROUP HUG TO MAKE AKI STOP BEING EMO!"

Kishun stood beside Misago and Okojo, rolling his eyes.

"You're not going to join in?" Okojo asked, amusement in his eyes as he watched the twohree girls.

"N-NO!" Kishun snapped, blushing.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Aki gasped, stuck in her friend's arms. "I'll stop being silent just let me go, I can't freakin breath! LET. ME. GO!!!"

"It's an Aki sandwich," Misago said lazily, yawning.

"Oh, forget you!" Aki snapped, finally pushing Shuro away. She glared at her, her eyes narrowed.

Shuro laughed aloud. "That's the Aki we know and love. Angry and hot headed, not sulking and quiet."

"Ha, ha," Aki shook her head and walked past her. She stopped beside Kishun, glanced at him, then continued walking, not noticing that his face had turned beat red. "Let's go already," She looked over her shoulder at Okojo. "Which way now?"

He smiled and walked up beside her and they continued on their way. "You have good friends, Aki-san," He said quietly.

"I know."

"Never take them for granted."

"I don't."

"Remember, the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"I know."

"Also, keep your friends close and your enemies closer!"

"Will you shut up?"

Okojo smiled. "I just want you to understand...what you've gained with those three is irreplaceable. Among...other things." He smirked at her confused expression and shrugged. "Nah, never mind. Forget I mentioned it. By the way, we're almost there."

"....?" Aki looked around. "...Are you sure? I don't see anything around here."

"You're not supposed to!" Okojo smirked. "It is an **underground **rebellion, after all."

* * *

Ryuu pushed his hair back roughly before shaking it quickly to the side. This was a habit he had picked up years ago, when he was much younger, when he had still lived with Nodoka, their mother and their father. He didn't know why he still did it.

When he and Nodoka had still had a....semi good relationship, Nodoka used to push his bangs back like that every night. For some reason, he still did the same thing everyday. He shook his head, his bangs flying back into his eyes. He'd arrived at the INN where the Jewel of Seiyru was SUPPOSED to be...but she wasn't. No one was there but a big, stinky old guy.

His plan to use what Nodoka cared about to get to his brother was failing...and if he didn't come up with something else soon, Kabuto-sama would break down on him hard. He had already gotten word that Nodoka was a trader...if Nodoka didn't comply to come back to Kabuto, then Ryuu had permission to kill him.

"....." Nodoka had spilled Kabuto's plans to the Hokage and Kazekage. He had betrayed everything they lived for. He **deserved **to die.

"Okay!" Ryuu, who had been sitting on the ground thinking, got to his feet and slapped the dust from his hands.

He paused and glanced over his shoulder, in the direction of the land of ages. "...Sennin..." He frowned. "What are you up to now...?"

Turning on his heel, he walked off in another direction, opposite of the INN.

"Nodoka...you set this up for yourself, so don't hold it against me," He smirked, flexing his hand before stuffing it in his pocket.

* * *

"ACHOOO!"

"Naruto? Geez, are you getting sick?" Gaara stared at his friend in surprise. The two of them were sitting together on the doorstep of Naruto and Sakura's home, waiting for Kankuro.

"I'm fine," Naruto said, sniffing. "It's just starting to get cold!" He rubbed his hands together. "The leaves are all falling off the trees....autumns almost over."

Gaara nodded. "It'll start snowing soon."

"Gre~at..."

"......."

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed again, rubbing his nose. "Damn it!"

"It's your fault for not dressing heavily," Gaara said with a smirk, pulling the scarf that Temari had made him last year securely around his neck. "Considering that you've lived in Konoha all your life, you'd think you'd know better..."

"....Hey, that reminds me..." Naruto blinked. "You guys live in the desert, but Kankuro ALWAYS wears black...why is that? Doesn't he get heat stroke?"

"I have no idea," Gaara sighed.

"And Temari wore black once...and then you wore a long sleeved outfit with a collar!? What the hell, man?"

"They make us look cool," Kankuro said, walking up to them, his hands in his pockets. "To be truthful though...thicker clothes help in the desert!" Kankuro shrugged. "They may suck in heat quicker, but they protect you good in sandstorms."

"Hah...?"

"Ah never mind, idiot," Kankuro said, shaking his head and sitting down beside Gaara. "Just...forget it, since you don't gotta live in the desert."

"Mm...kay."

"Anyway, Gaara," Kankuro took on a serious expression and looked at his younger brother. "I just got word from Amagumo. Ayatsuri and Urin-chan have gone missing."

Gaara and Naruto both sat up.

"Hiraku said she saw them the day before they vanished and they were both acting very strange...and then the next day, no one could find them," He frowned. "...Do you think that they're okay? I mean, Ayatsuri's tough, but she's not incredibly skilled yet...what if she gets hurt, or if something bad happens-"

"Don't be an overbearing father," Naruto said, yawning. "She and Urin probably went after Shikaru and them."

Kankuro frowned.

"She'll be fine," Gaara assured him.

Kankuro stared at their calm expressions, his eyebrows raised. "Huhuh," He chuckled. "People used to think that you two were really similar because you were both Jinchurikki and had similar pasts...but now you're even more alike! You both have rebellious daughters who are Jewels, huh?"

"It's a curse," They said in unison.

He smiled.

Naruto frowned and looked up at the gray sky. He rubbed his hands together again and shook his head slowly. "Though...even though I now that Tsuke's okay, 'cuz she can take care of herself...I'm still worried. She's never been outside the village without a jounin at her side."

"Neither has Shikaru," Gaara told him. "And what's Shikamaru doing? Sleeping." It was true. The Nara was back at his house, dozing off on a futon. Gaara had caught him in the act, but instead of waking him, he left him be.

"And Temari?"

"She was in a right state," Gaara mused, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "But she calmed down, saying if Shikaru come back with a single scratch she'd tan someone's hide."

Naruto and Kankuro looked at each other, their eyes wide.

"Now that's a protective mother," Naruto said, smiling slightly. "Sakura-chan's upset that Tsuke left, obviously, but..." he fell silent.

"....." Gaara got to his feet. "I'm going to go and check something out. See you two later." He left his brother and best friend and found his feet leading him to the Uchiha clan residence. He stopped short of entering, staring inside the large area that was directly made for the Uchiha clan.

He hadn't been in the Uchiha clan area ever, really. He'd herd about the massacre that Itachi was apart of...everyone had. He gazed inside, before sighing and walking in. The Uchiha clan was small right now. It only consisted of Sasuke, Paku, Chidori, Suzuku and Suzuka...but Uchiha was fixed on rebuilding his clan, and everyone knew that he would.

He walked down the roads until he arrived at the home of the head of the clan, A.K.A Sasuke.

Gaara paused before knocking.

Silence.

Frowning, he knocked again.

Once more, silence.

"....? Is he not home...?" Gaara tilted his head to the side and knocked one more time, harder.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" The door was flung open and Gaara stood face to face with a furious Paku. She had been one of his students and had once lived in Suna until she had moved here to be with Sasuke...with Gaara's permission of course.

Her copper hair was tied up into a bun with a few strands hanging in her tan face and shimmering, ice blue eyes. She blinked in surprise. "Oh...Gaara-sama! I-I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you!"

"Ah-...No, it's fine," Gaara shook his head. "I was just trying to see...if Sasuke was home."

"Yes....please come in." Paku smiled.

"Thank you." Gaara took off his shoes and stepped inside, looking around. "I didn't think someone like Sasuke would have such a traditional looking house," He glanced at Paku who shrugged. "He's in the main hall," She said, pointing down the way. "Please excuse me, Gaara-sama. I was in the middle of putting Chidori down for a nap."

"Of course," Gaara nodded. She bowed and turned down another hall.

The Kazekage paused before going the way she directed. He walked into a large room and blinked.

Sasuke was sitting on his knees in the center of the room, wearing a traditional, dark blue hakama. He was leaning over a large sheet of paper and was gently, gracefully running an ink covered brush on the rice-paper. Calligraphy.

Gaara watched him before smirking. "Who knew you did calligraphy, Mr. I'm so tough."

Sasuke jumped, his brush going wildly to the left. He looked around and narrowed his eyes. "What do you want, Gaara?"

"Hmph," Gaara smiled slightly. He walked into the room and sat down on the opposite side of Sasuke. "I've never been inside the Uchiha estate. Nice place."

"What. Do. You. Want?"

"...." Gaara's face turned serious, surprising the Uchiha. "Are you worried about Suzuka and Suzuku?"

"..." Sasuke frowned and looked down at his lap. "Suzuku yes. Suzuka no."

Gaara blinked. "But I thought Suzuku was more powerful? He's an ANBU, right?"

"Suzuka could become HOKAGE right now if she wanted," Sasuke said, sighing. "But she chooses not to. It's true that Suzuku has a gift. He activated his Sharingan early on and he advanced well in hi studies and had the best grades in the academy...but..."

The Kazekage frowned. "But?"

"But Suzuka is much, much more powerful then him," Sasuke murmured. "I'd say her only rival in strength is the Head Elder himself."

"Huh!?" Gaara gawked at him. "T-then why is she only a gennin?"

"Because she wants to be. She has the skills to be more powerful then anyone, but she chooses not to. She told me her reasons are because she doesn't wish to be swayed by the lust of power, and she wants to grow as a shinboi alongside Tsuke-chan and Kohaku."

"....Does Naruto know?"

"Of course he does, but he's not going to force her to do anything," Sasuke sighed again. "We...don't want history to repeat itself with her..." He frowned deeply.

"....." Gaara stared at him and after a moment, rolled his eyes. "Who knew that the great Uchiha Sasuke was such a dotting father."

"Oh, shut up," Sasuke growled, his cheeks a faint shade of pink.

Gaara shook his head. "No...It's fine. And I'm sure that she and Suzuku are fine as well."

Sasuke glanced up at him and nodded, frowning. "Yeah...you're right..."

"..."

"At least...I HOPE you are..."

* * *

"Well?" Aki frowned and glanced at Okojo.

"Mmmm..." he closed his eyes sighing.

They had stopped at a large, flat area where nothing was but rocks and few straggly trees. Aki was standing beside Okojo, her hands on her hips. Behind her stood Kishun who was glancing at Misago who was standing at the back next to Shuro. Silence had settled over them...there wasn't even the sound of the wind here.

Aki was about to ask him what they were doing again, but a familiar screech reached her ears. "Seiyru!" She said, looking around and seeing the teal dragon soaring towards her. "Did you deliver the message to Michiru-san?"

Seiyru squeaked happily and landed on her shoulder.

"I'll take that as a yes," Aki said with a small laugh.

"Okay," Okojo smiled over his shoulder at her and the others. "Now that we're all here...we can go in. Misago?"

"Yes." Misago walked around the others and to the front of the group. He knelt down on his knees and placed both of his hands on the ground. He closed his eyes and was silent for a long time.

"Misago's the only one who can activate the entrance," Okojo whispered to the three curious teenagers behind him. "He's the one who found this place so of course, he's the only one that can control it. He's a bit of a...gate keeper, I guess you could say." He chuckled.

Aki and Kishun glanced at each other.

Misago murmured a few words beneath his breath...

Shuro squealed in shock as the ground beneath their feet began to shake violently.

"A-an earthquake!?" Kishun gasped.

Okojo placed his hand on Aki's shoulder and moved her back, pushing Kishun and Shuro back a bit as well.

The ground continued to shake. The only one who seemed unfazed by it all was Misago, who was still saying...something beneath his breath. Suddenly, the shaking stopped and all was silent...until there was a HUGE shift of the ground, making Aki almost fall over.

A large, door-shaped hole opened in the ground. It seemed to swallow up everything around it and led only into blackness, from what they could see.

"...." Aki, Kishun and Shuro stared at it in utter shock.

"Good job, Misago!" Okojo said happily. He looked at the three behind him and grinned. "Shall we go in?"

"Haha..." Aki laughed nervously. "Wow..."

"Impressive, huh?"

"I'll say."

They followed Okojo up to the door. Misago stayed outside to keep watch and to close the door behind them once they were in. The pathway led downwards. They walked along small steps that looked professionally made...there probably a thousand or so of them. On the walls that were on either side of them as they walked down were torches, lighting their way.

Aki frowned, looked about, her eyes narrowed very slightly. She took a deep breath and clutched the nearest thing, which was Kishun's sleeve.

What if this was a trap...?

She moved her fingers to his hand and tapped once, a signal they had created years ago, when they were younger.

Kishun must've understood, because he tapped her hand back, meaning that he had grabbed Shuro's sleeve as well.

'If this is a trap, fight'...Aki tapped his hand again, telling him the message through a method similar to morse.

He tapped once. 'Understood.'

"Here we are!"

They blinked and looked up to see a large, wooden door.

Okojo smiled at them before pushing the door open.

Their eyes widened.

Behind the door was a huge area...that looked like a city beneath the earth. The buildings were similar to those in Sunagakure. They were made only of rock, metal and wood, but it looked amazing all the same. People walked about, laughing, enjoying their lives. Flames surrounded the whole place, giving it a slightly eerie look...

Okojo smiled coolly and looked around at them, his hands on his hips.

"Welcome to my Rebellion."

* * *

**ZERO!?!??!?WHERE'S ZERO!?!?! LELOOOOOUCH!!!!.......Code Geass: Aki of the Rebellion....or Code Geass: Okojo of the Rebellion...I dunno. I'm bored and making up random crap...-sighs- only one more week and summer school's over for good...thanks God. .....**

**OO EE OO AAA AA TING TANG WADDA WADDA BING BA-+brick'd+**

**....I DUNNO WHAT ELSE TO SAY SEPT SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTA WHERE INAMI AND NODOKA COME BACK IN OKAY? OKAY! :D**


	46. An alliance?

**HAI EVERABADY!!!!! :D I'm at summer school right now...we decided to take a little field trip to the new Central Library here in Indy (Just to take a break from the EIGHT HOURS OF MATH)...and I got on one of the computers. ^_^ lol It's like...storming outside, you know? It's raining really hard, and it looks green outside, and it won't stop thundering and lighten...ninging...XDDD Our teacher said that we're not leaving until this stuff dies down...so I'm just gonna go ahead and work on the next chapter while I'm here! XDDD This central library is really amazing...It looks so high tech. If you wanna see it, look up "Indianapolis, marion County public library"....KAY!? NOW READ THE FREAKIN CHAPTA!!!! -foams-**

* * *

"This is incredible!" Cried Kishun, gazing around at the underground city. "I never knew a WHOLE village could be built underground! That's amazing!"

"It used to be all caverns, caves and an underground river," Okojo explained, smiling fondly at the village. "But we transformed it into this...I think we did a pretty good job."

"Yah sure did!"

Aki stared around, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. "This...This is more then I could've imagined..." She whispered, placing her hand on the side of her head. "This is...unbelievable...Who would've guessed..." She shook her head.

Okojo looked at her, smiling. "Isn't it? I've put my whole life and spirit into making this Rebellion happen. Into giving people hope that thing WILL get better, but we have to fight for it...that's just the way it is. Yeah?"

Aki looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Oh, Okojo...you're finally back."

They looked around to see Kisame walking up to them. He looked tired and a bit frustrated. "And you convinced the Jewel of Seiyru to come as well..."

"Sure did," Okojo nodded and observed his friend. "Soo...what's wrong with you?"

"Ugh..." Kisame's shoulders slumped and his golden eyes narrowed. "It's that KID we brought here! The boy! he's just so-!"

"Give him time...he's in the headquarters of a rebellion that's against the man he works for. He-"

"AKI-CHAN!?!?!?"

Aki and the others looked around in surprise and their eyes widened.

Inami was running up to them, her short pink hair flying beside her. She wasn't in her normal priestess outfit, but a long, dark red dress that fell past her ankles and had long sleeves that flared out near her hands. It made her blue eyes stand out brilliantly, and she looked very pretty.

"Inami!" Cried Aki. She ran towards the younger girl and pulled her into a tight hug. "Inami, Inami! Where have you been!? We've been so worried!"

Before Inami could say anything, Shuro darted forward and hugged her as well. "We thought something bad had happened to you! Oh, Inami! I'm so happy you're okay!!"

Kishun ran over as well and hugged her. "Don't scare us like that!" He scolded. "Where've you been?"

Inami smiled fondly up at all of her friends. "Well..." She shrugged slightly. "Uh..."

"Nevermind," Aki placed her hands on Inami's shoulders and grinned at her. "I'm just glad that you're okay."

"....Thanks, A-Aki-chan..." Inami blushed, looking down and smiling.

"Now..." Okojo walked up to Aki and crossed his arms over his chest. "Kishun-kun, Shuro-chan...why don't you explore our base? Inami-chan has been here for a few days, so she can show you around..."

Aki looked at Okojo. "You knew she was here..."

"Indeed."

"Manipulative," Aki smiled. "I like that."

She said goodbye to her friend and followed Okojo through the underground village. People greeted Okojo happily and Aki could quickly tell that he was incredibly popular. Well....if he was the leader of the rebellion, why wouldn't he be...?

He led her to a large building near the center that looked to be made out of stalagmites...But it had windows, doors, and stretched all the way to the surface...well, to the upper ground. It was like the Kage buildings in the hidden villages, only much, much more incredible.

"Woah..." Aki blinked.

"Nice, isn't it?" He chuckled as they entered the large, palace-like building. They walked past people who were chatting kindly to each other and said hello as the two passed. They climbed up a winding staircase and came to the very top of the building which was touching the top of the whole underground rebellion. They stopped at a door and when Okojo pushed it open, Aki stepped inside, but immediately froze.

Reclining in a chair by one of the windows (That didn't lead to blue skies but darkness and stones) was Nodoka, his arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing his normal, black turtle-neck sweater, bark gray pants that fell a bit past his feet as well as his dark, blood-shaded jacket. His ebony hair was hanging in his eyes and a bored expression was on his handsome face.

"WHA-!?" Aki stumbled backwards, pointing at him.

"What's wrong?" Okojo asked, walking into the room casually.

"You didn't mention this part," Nodoka huffed, looking around and glaring at Aki. "What's SHE doing here?"

"Excuse me?" Aki frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "I should ask YOU the same question!"

"Feh," He rolled his eyes.

"Please, calm down," Okojo said, nodding slowly.

"I suppose you ran into your pink-haired friend, yeah?" Nodoka said, sitting up in the chair and brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Yeah..." Aki frowned. "How'd she get here?" Her eyes widened. "Did you kidnap her!?"

"Close, but you're wrong," Nodoka said with a sigh. He seemed...more laid back and tired then he normally did. "She was kidnapped by these guys who sell people as a business. I intercepted the cart and found her in there and agreed to take her back to you guys so that she wouldn't get hurt, but then this guy came along and told us that if we came here, then we'd be safe until you guys could be found." he glared at Okojo. "I didn't know he meant he'd actually BRING you guys here."

Aki blinked. "So...you saved Inami?" She murmured.

"Don't start-"

"No...no. Thank you."

Nodoka stared at her.

"Okay, let's get this thing started..." Okojo walked over to the small desk near the center of the room and leaned on it. "Aki-chan...if you wouldn't mind?" He motioned to a chair across from Nodoka.

Aki watched him for a moment before sitting down, her hands on her knees, her back straight.

"Now...I have big plans for my rebellion," Okojo told the two of them. "Our plan is to overthrow Kabuto as well as Sennin-"

"Who?" Aki spoke up. The other two looked at her. "Sennin, I mean. Who is she?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Okojo sighed. "Sennin is second most powerful only to the head elder, but she wants to be the most powerful. She lives in the land of Ages in the Dream Tower. I don't know much about her plans...but I know they're not good."

Aki frowned and glanced at Nodoka. "Did you know about this?"

"I know more then you know."

She glared at him.

"Anyway...we plan to overthrow Kabuto as well as Sennin. We're not exactly allied with Shinboi or Tenkatahihei," Aki looked away. "But we do NOT want someone like Kabuto or someone like Sennin pulling the strings, leaving the people here to suffer."

"So? What are you getting at?" Aki asked.

"For once, I have to agree with her," Nodoka said, jerking his head at Aki. "What does this have to do with us?"

"Everything, if you want to look at it that way," Okojo murmured. "What I think is...we could form an alliance. Me...my rebellion," He parted his hands and pointed at Aki and Nodoka. "And the Jewel of Seiyru as well as the Jewel of Suzaku."

They looked at each other.

"You two could help us a lot in our cause," Okojo added, smiling.

Aki whipped around to glare at him. "I'm not gonna be be used!" She snapped.

"...." Nodoka remained silent.

"I'm not trying to use you," Okojo told her gently. "I'm asking if you'll help me. I want the two of you to be...my deputies, like."

Aki leaned back a bit in surprise.

Nodoka narrowed his eyes. "I'm not doing it," He said with a small sigh. "Nope. Too much trouble. I may not be with Kabuto-sama anymore...that's my own fault, but I'm not going to join some stupid rebellion that is probably going to have its face shoved into the dirt."

"..." Aki frowned. "Nodoka," She snapped. "You're just being a coward!"

He turned slowly to look at her with slanted eyes. "Pardon?"

"You're just scared that if you join the rebellion, that you'll get your ass whooped by Ryuu, just like you did back in Konoha!" She said with a small sneer. "You just don't wanna look like a weak, pathetic whimp, do yah?"

"Say that again, you tomboyish-loud mouthed little brat!" Nodoka growled in a deadly voice, leaning forward in his chair a bit.

"I'll say it as many times as I like," Aki hissed, leaning forward as well.

"I dare you."

"I'll accept that dare!"

"OOokay! That's enough!" Okojo placed his hands on their head and knocked their foreheads together.

"Ouch!" They both said in unison, leaning back in their chairs and rubbing their heads.

"Now, you don't have to join if you don't want to," Okojo told the frustrated Nodoka calmly. "I just thought it would be a good idea for us all to work together for a good cause. Even if you don't join, Nodoka-kun, you can still stay here. We don't reject people just because they don't share our ideals."

"..." Nodoka let out a small scoff. He got to his feet and left the room, shutting the door hard behind him.

Aki stared at the door, frowning.

"Is he always that pleasant?" Okojo asked.

"You have no idea," Aki mumbled.

"Well...what about you, Aki-chan?"

"...." She looked over at him and frowned, narrowing her eyes slightly. "...Gimme some time to think about it. I have to talk to my friends...plus I need to ask Inami and the jerk face," She was referring to Nodoka of course, "A few questions."

He nodded. "Of course."

Aki gave him a small inclination of her head before glancing at the door again.

"....."

* * *

_Itachi walked along the outskirts of the village, his sharingan not activated, looking for this Mayuko person...Kisame was looking for information within the village, so Itachi was scouting outside. He stopped and leaned against a tree, closing his eyes. _

_He had a moment of silence and peace-_

_"Hey, you're the guy from earlier!"_

_He opened his eyes and could make out the image of that woman from before...the one with the fiery orange hair the pale green eyes. He blinked and stared over at her, silent. _

_"I really am sorry for falling on you," She said with a smile, tossing her hair a bit. She walked forward and held her hands behind her back, leaning towards him. "I'm such a clutz...I didn't even notice you there. No hard feelings, right?"_

_Itachi was still silent. _

_"Don't talk much, do you?"_

_Still, he remained silent. _

_"....Hey!" The woman raised her finger and grinned. "I have an idea! How 'bouts you let me make it up to you by treating you to dinner? At my place...I'm a pretty good cook, if I do say so myself."_

_He stared at her, shaking his head slightly. _

_"Don't be like that!" The woman grabbed his hand and tugged. "Come on! I really wanna apologize for me falling on you!" She tugged, dragging him along as she continued to talk. _

_Itachi blinked. He could kill this woman here easily, but...what purpose would that serve? He narrowed his eyes slightly. He could use the Sharingan on her, but he was feeling very tired right now...Oh well. If this person turned out to be an enemy, he'd just get rid of her quickly._

_He allowed this odd woman to lead him to a tiny house on the outskirts of the village. It was pretty rundown, with broken windows covered by shafts of wood and whatnot. Itachi frowned slightly. _

_"Home sweet home, even if it does look like crap!" The woman released his hand and shrugged, smiling. "Come on in!"_

_Itachi scowled slightly and followed her. _

_They entered the rundown house and Itachi almost immediately hurried back outside as something tackled the woman in front of him. _

_"Onee-chan!" Cried a little boy with darker orange hair but the same green eyes as the woman. "You're finally home! Where've you been?"_

_"Sorry that I'm late, Hitoko!" The woman said kindly, hugging him back. "But be polite, okay? We have company." She motioned at Itachi, smiling. _

_"Oh..." Hitoko smiled. "Hello!"_

_"...."_

_"Oh yeah!" The woman slapped he forehead. "I forgot! I'm so rude..." She smiled at Itachi apologetically. "I didn't introduce myself! My name's Mayuko."_

_Itachi blinked, his eyes widening slightly. "Mayuko..." He frowned. "Shirozaki Mayuko?"_

_"Yes?" She blinked in surprise. "Have we....met...?"_

_"Oh..." Itachi mentally smacked himself. "Oh...no. I think I herd one of the villagers talk about you."_

_"Really?" Mayuko thought for a moment but shrugged. "Well, whatever. So, are you willing to stay for dinner?" She smiled sweetly. _

_"...." Itachi glanced to the side, then looked back at Mayuko...his bounty. "Yes."_

_

* * *

_

Hinata stood at the Konoha temple, gazing at the place that was supposed to be holy. She frowned slightly, holding her hands behind her back and tilting her head to the side. She paused before kneeling down and gently placing her hands together.

_...Please Gods, if you really are there. Look after everyone. Not just the people close to me. Everyone in the world in this time of danger...especially...especially the people who are fighting to protect us, whether we think they are enemies or allies...Please-_

"Well, this is a site. I didn't take you for the religious type!"

Hinata blinked, looking around. She smiled at seeing Gaara. "I'm not," She said coolly, looking back at the shrine. "But I just felt like..." She shrugged.

"Hmm..." Gaara walked over and knelt down beside her. He glanced at her, frowning slightly. "Aki?"

"Among other things."

"..." Gaara looked back at the shrine and frowned slightly. "It's odd," He said with a sigh. "I...I was possessed by a demon and Aki is possessed by a God. What a leap, huh...?" He clenched his fists a bit. "It's odd," he said again, shrugging.

Hinata looked at him, her eyes sympathetic. Whenever he talked about the time he had Shukaku within him...she...she just didn't know what to say to him.

"....Anyway," He shook his head, clearing his dark, thoughtful expression.

She frowned slightly.

He was silent for a moment. "Hinata...I think we should head back to Suna."

"Huh?" She looked at him.

"I'm just getting a little worried, leaving the village alone for this long...I think it might be best for us to get back. I can leave a message with Naruto telling Michiru to stay here when he gets back from oto, but..." He paused.

"...Maybe..." Hinata looked at the ground again, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"You don't have to go back yet if you want," he said, looking her way and narrowing his eyes a bit. "It's just..." He sighed deeply. "If Aki goes to Suna seeking help, then I'll be there to provide it."

"And I will also, of course!" Hinata said suddenly, her own eyes narrowed and burning with a new determination.

He stared at her. "Hina-"

"Plus," She grinned and winked. "I'm back to normal now, right? I'm sure the villagers will be happy to hear that."

Gaara gazed at her for a moment before smiling warmly and nodding. "Yeah."

* * *

Ryuu glanced over his shoulder and turned his eyes upward to gaze at the sky. "It's going to rain soon..." he brushed his bangs from his eyes and sighed. It took him a moment of silence before turning in the opposite direction.

Sunagakure was that way...and in Sunagakure was the Jewel of Seiyru's parents.

He smirked darkly and walked off in that direction.

* * *

**OOOOooooooo It's RYUUUUUuuuu000000.....-smacked by Nodoka- Okay...so Aki and the gang are now in Okojo's creepy underground village made of amazingness...XD Uh...they run into Inami finally and then Aki runs into Nodoka...so know we know where they went and what Okojo wanted Kisame to do. Okojo wants Nodoka and Aki to help him lead his rebellion but Nodoka isn;t too eager to join...lol -SMACK HEADS TOGETHER- THAT'S THE WAY IT'S DONE YOU GUYSES!!!! :D ....gaara and Hinata are gonna go back to Suna, and Ryuu's headed there to! XDDD SEE YOU NEXT TIME MAH BOO-BOO'S!!!! X_x**


	47. Smoke Rings

**Blaaaaah, sorry for the untimely delay, guys. I had Freshman orientation yesterday and I've been busy buying new clothes and school supplies....BECAUSE I'M GONNA BE FRESHMAN NEXT TUESDAY ON THE EIGHTEENTH!!!!! -freaks out- But my school...I think I'm really gonna like it. :3 Oh yeah...I wanted to talk about the new Naruto chapter as well. Last week's. SPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILER: Gaara still makes me smile but Danzo makes me wanna barf....so....who actually thinks that Danzo is..what's his name...Shusei or something? Madara's little brother. I mean, it might make sense...that'd explain why Tobi(Madara?) hates Konoha so much...-sighs- THE UCHIHA BROTHERS OF NARUTO HAVE ISSUES MY GOD!!!! First Itachi and Sasuke and now this? Yeesh...oh, and when Zetsu popped up looking like an alien or something, it freaked me out, really. He's creepy...I can't wait to see Gaara's reaction to hear that Sasuke's around. Also, the scene with Sakura/Sai/Shikamaru and the rest of the Konoha rookies was awesome. It's be nice...if Sasuke HAS to die...(Which right now I kinda want him to) that it's at the hands of his friends, mainly Sakura and Naruto. WELL ENOUGH OF MAH RAMBLING ONTO THE CHAPTER!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"There you guys are..." Aki spotted her friends sitting together in the underground village square, catching up since it had been awhile since they'd seen Inami. She walked over to them and sat beside Kishun, rubbing her eyes.

"What happened?" Shuro asked curiosuly.

"Nodoka happened," Grunted Aki. She sat up and turned to Inami. "He rescued you? You came here with him?"

Inami blushed and looked at her feet. "W-well...I..."

"Why didn't you tell us the moment we found you again!?"

"Aki, cool off," Kishun scolded, turning to face her. "What matters is that we have Inami back...." he frowned darkly. "The problem is that Nodoka's here to. Where is he?"

"He stalked off somewhere...dunno where..." Aki sighed. "Okojo wants me and Nodoka to assist him in leading his rebellion."

Kishun chocked on his own spit. "Why HIM!?"

"You're asking me?" Aki frowned. "I have no clue. Probably becuase he's a Jewel."

"Then what about Tsuke?"

She shrugged.

"...." Shuro sighed. "Well, Tsuki-san set us up with some apartments since it seemjs that we're going to be staying here for a while." She scratched her nose, frowning. "We might as well use the time to our best interest and find out more about Okojo and the rebellion."

"Good point," Kishun agreed.

"I'll go explore a bit," Aki said, slapping her hands against her knees and getting to her feet. She glanced at Inami who lowered her head, hiding her bright blue eyes with her long bangs.

Still frowning and a bit angry at her friend, Aki walked off, hands behind her back, looking around the large village. People greated her kindly, smiled and waved at her.

They didn't even know who she was...Perhaps people just saw whoever was down here as a comrade.

She blinked and spotted some familiar, ebony hair up ahead.

"Nodoka!" She called, shoving through the crowd.

The assassin turned, spotted her, turned again, and hurried off through the gaggle of people.

"Damn it...wait up...NODOKA!" She narrowed her eyes and continued after him. "You jerk...Seiyru!"

There was a flash of blue and the dragon appeared. She zipped over the heads of the people until she arrived at Nodoka. She landed on his head and squeaked happily.

"Get off me!" He growled, trying to push her away.

Aki finally caught up with him while he was distracted. She grabbed his arm and then proceded to yank him through the crowd, despite him cursing and threatning her.

They finally arrived at a back ally that was completley desterted, and she released him.

"Who the HELL do you think you are!?" Nodoka snarled, whirling around to face her, his gray eyes burning.

"You shouldn't of tried to run from me," She said with a simple shrug, crossing her arms over her chest as Seiyru flew over and landed gracefully on her shoulder. "It's rude."

"I don't need a lecture on manners from you." He huffed angrily.

"....So...are you gonna accept Okojo's offer?"

"Why should I?"

She shrugged again. "I dunno...maybe because you don't work for a certain ass hole anymore and you don't have anywhere else to go?"

"Putting it like that," Nodoka said thoughtfully. "Makes me NOT want to join this stupid rebellion even more."

Her eyes twitched. "I-"

"And what about you?" He cut her off, looking at her with a cynical expression. "Are you going to accept?"

She blinked and looked down, frowning. "I...dunno."

"You're just as indecisive as me, you hypocrite."

She wanted to slap him.

"A rebellion against Kabuto-sama is useless. You're all screwed."

She did slap him.

Nodoka was so stunned as Aki's hand slammed across his face that he stumbled backwards and bumped into a wall, his eyes round as pennies.

"You bastard!" She hissed, walking up, grabbing his collar and yanking him towards her. "You're the one who's screwed! You told all of Kabuto's plans to my father and that Naruto guy! You're the one who marked yourself down for death by your own God damn brother, who also wants to kill me now becuase of YOU! You think I'M screwed!? Don't make me make you sterile for the rest of your freaking life, you pompus, iggnorant git!"

Nodoka stared at her, too shocked to even speak.

"...." Aki huffed and released him, ramming her fist against her own palm to calm herself down. "I'm tired of you always acting like you're SO much better then everyone else!" She began to pace back and fourth, clenching and unclenching her hands. "You piss me off so much! Geez!" She whirled around to face him again, making him jump.

"Don't act like you can shove all your problems off onto others! It's your fault so many things have happened!"

Nodoka narrowed his eyes slightly and flexed his jaw. "You're at fault for things too, you know!"

"Don't tell me what I'm telling you!" She snapped. "Don't repeat my words just to justify yourself!"

"Who said I'm justifying myself!?" Nodoka suddenly roared, clenching his fists by his sides and glaring down at her, his eyes burning. "I AM the cause of so many things that have happened! So many things that have happened are my fault and I know and understand that! You're the one who doesn't get anything, you arrogant, naive little BRAT!"

Aki leaped forward and tired to punch him as hard as she could.

He caught her wrist and knocked her behind him, twirling around, his bangs flying in his face.

"...." Aki stood there for a moment, before blinking and leaning against the wall. "I'm tired of this..." She whispered, closing her eyes tightly and raising one fist to her head. "I'm tired of being involved in all of this...I wish I'd never left Tenkataihei...then everything would be normal...Nothing like this would've happened...Why'd I get myself wrapped up in this?" She shook her head, biting her lip. "I don't WANT to be a part of this damn it!!"

Nodoka watched her.

"I hate it..." She sunk to her knees and gently punched the wall. "I..." She opened her eyes slowly and again, shook her head helplessly.

"....It would've happened whether you left your home willingly or not." Nodoka walked over and sat down a bit away from her, resting his arms on his knees and staring at the wall across from him. "Some things just happen."

She kept her eyes on the ground.

They were both silent for a very long time.

The silence was only broken when a small laugh came from Nodoka.

Aki looked at him, blinking in confusion.

Nodoka had closed his eyes and was laughing under his breath. He laughed for about two minutes before he placed a hand over his eyes and sighed deeply. "What a joke..." He said quietly after yet another long silence.

Aki continued to stare at him, her mouth slightly open. "Uh..."

"Everything in this world is a joke..especially this damn war. What a joke, what a joke, what a joke," He scratched his nose and turned his head slightly to look at the Jewel of Seiyru. His enemy, his rival, and the person he was trapped in this adventure with. "The war is stupid and so is this rebellion. They'll both destroy each other."

Aki frowned slightly and clutched her hands on her knees. "I think that's the point."

"Then, the point's stupid as well."

"...." Aki shrugged and looked up at him. "What's YOUR point?"

"Not entirely sure," He said with a sigh. He dug in his pocket for a moment before pulling out a cigarette. He placed it between his lips and snapped his fingers. Suzaku appeared in a flash of red. The phoenix lit the cigarette with a small flicker of fire before flying over and landing on the ground beside Seiyru. Nodoka breathed in before softly blowing out a small line of pale smoke. He stared at it for a moment before pointing with his pinkie finger.

"The war is that smoke, see?" He murmured. He took another puff, curved his lips and blew out a smoke ring. "That's the rebellion." he and Aki watched as the smoke ring and the smoke pillar collided with one another. They mixed for a moment before vanishing into the air.

"That's what'll happen, one way or the other," He said finally, returning the cigarette to his mouth and holding it between his teeth.

"...But at the same time..." Aki smiled and got to her feet. She snatched the cigarette from his lips, dropped it on the ground, and placed her foot over it. When she lifted her foot, the small fire on the end of the paper stick was extinguished. "That could happen."

"Keh..." Nodoka shrugged and rummaged through his pockets. He paused before looking up and glaring at Aki. "That was my last one!" He growled.

"Oops!" She smirked.

"Tch." He got to his feet and cracked his neck, rubbing his shoulder as he did so. "So annoying..." He looked at Aki and stared at her for a moment.

She blinked and frowned angrily at him. "What?"

"....Nothing," He shrugged and scratched his chin. "Anyway, mind your own business from now on, got it?" He looked at her, noticing her expression. "Don't give me that face. You do what you do, I do what I do. I don't intend on becoming your ally or your friend or anything, so just give up already."

"...You'll have to deal with me sooner or later!" She snapped as he turned and started to walk off. "Got that!?"

He ignored her, frowning.

* * *

"Aki-chan, are you okay?" Inami looked up as Aki and Kishun entered the hotel room that Okojo had set them up with. Kishun went into the other room to talk to Shuro as Aki collapsed onto the couch that Inami was already sitting on.

"No, I'm not," Aki growled, grabbing a pillow and covering her face. "It's Nodoka."

Inami frowned slightly. "What about him?"

"He's so...ngah!" Aki sighed. "He's always talking in riddles and when I try to reach out to him, he just brushes me off! And sometimes he acts like my enemy, but as times, he acts like my friend! What's up with that guy!?"

Inami felt her face blush angrily. She got to her feet and glared down at Aki. "Maybe that's because you won't leave him alone!" She snapped, clenching her fists. "Maybe he doesn't want **YOU **to reach out to him! Did you ever consider that!?"

Aki removed the pillow from her face and stared at her friend with wide eyes. "I...Inami...?"

"..." Inami narrowed her eyes. She turned on her heel and left the apartment room, slamming the door behind her. She left the building before paused. With a long sigh, she leaned against the wall, covering her eyes with her hands.

Why had she snapped at Aki like that? What had made her...so angry...?

"...Nodoka-san..." Inami closed her eyes and sighed again, rubbing her arms. She stood outside for a long time...She was wondering if it was almost night above ground...It was getting colder and people were retreating into the buildings where they stayed. She stared around as the lights scattered about were dimmed slightly.

Not wanting to go face Aki right now, she started off down the street, looking around at the abandoned walkways and the small golden lights coming from the windows.

She turned down a street, just wanting to walk. She blinked in surprise when she herd the sound of running water. Walking a bit faster, she was surprised to find a pretty fountain in a little courtyard-like area. Flowers were growing beneath it...a type of flower that she'd never seen before. A light hung above the fountain that was pale blue instead of gold like the others ones, giving the fountain a very, beautiful appearance.

But what surprised her most, was the fact that Nodoka was sitting on the small, stone wall surrounding the fountain, his back and head resting against the wall behind him. His eyes were closed, his dark hair hanging in his face...Everything about him was still and silent except for his lips, which were moving very slightly.

_"Flames, flames, burning in the dark, the sun falls below, darkness takes over the wind, a dream, a dream, is lost in shadows. Child the stars still shine. Flames still burn, tears still fall`..fall down fall down, falls the rain, shed a tear, made of pain..._

_"Flames, flames, they burn all, in this world of pain, why do we all hate? Child tell me, your blue blue dream. I wonder if we still hope...we still dream, you still wonder...fall down, fall down, falls the rain, shed a tear, made of pain..._

_"Flames, flames, tell me why...why you kill, such Innocent dreams? Flames, Flames, fall down now! I wonder...why you burn?"_

His voice faded into the empty village and silence took over once again.

"...." Inami paused, before clapping quietly.

Nodoka jumped, opened his eyes and looked around. He stared at her for a moment as if he didn't recognize her, before frowning. "What do you want?" He mumbled, looking at the fountain.

"...You sing really good!" Inami said gently, smiling.

"Tch!" Nodoka rolled his eyes.

"That was a really pretty song too..." Inami placed her hands behind her back and blushes. "Uh..."

"What do you want?" He repeated.

She was silent.

"If you don't want anything leave me alone," Nodoka huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I already have a headache because of your idiotic friend."

"...If she annoys you so much...why do you put up with it?" Inami whispered. "Why don't you..."

Nodoka looked at her, his eyebrows raised.

"I mean..." Inami shrugged. "If you hate her so much-"

"I don't hate her," Nodoka murmured.

Inami felt her heart twist painfully. She clutched the sides of her dress and stared at him. "W-what...do you mean? Y-you and her...uh..."

"I may let on as if I hate her, but I don't..." Nodoka shook his head and looked at the fountain. "She reminds me too much of someone that I used to know, so there's no way I could hate her." He stared at the water for a long time before speaking again. "No...I don't hate her."

"Then..." Inami closed her eyes tightly, holding her breath. "Do you..._like _her?"

"Like her?"

"Like...LIKE LIKE, her..."

"Oh hell no!" Nodoka snapped, making her open her eyes to look at him. He had a disgusted look on his face. "How 'th hell could you even suggest that!?" He made an obvious, 'ew' face before shaking his head angrily.

"Heh...y-yeah...that was stupid of me to ask..." Inami said gently, relief filling her body.

".....Why do you ask...?" Nodoka murmured, glancing at her, his eyebrows raised.

"Uh...N-NOTHING!" She said quickly her voice squeaking a bit.

He blinked and she cleared her throat, her face bright red.

"Hmph," Nodoka rolled his eyes and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "You and your friends are all so weird...confusing also." He yawned. He glanced at Inami, his eyes narrowed slightly. "Anyway, shorty. You never told me what you wanted."

"Uh..oh..." She blushed again and shrugged. "I don't want anything, really." _Except..._

"Then, you'd better get back to your friends before they think I kidnapped you or something," He got to his feet and stretched.

"...I only think Kishun would think that," She mumbled, shrugging.

"Yeah, well...I don't need another brat giving me a headache...especially not that blond. He's really annoying," He rubbed his neck and walked past Inami, his other hand in his pocket. "Oh, and tell the Jewel of Seiyru that I've been thinking a lot about what she said, okay?"

Inami looked around quickly, her eyes wide, but Nodoka was already gone.

She stood there for a moment, clenching her fists and biting her bottom lip.

Nodoka...

* * *

**.......Yup. .Aki yet again...sort of. I giggled writing the part where Nodoka started laughing. Aki should start a comedy act. XD And finally, someone stopped Nodoka from smoking!!!! THANK YOU KAMI ABOVE!!!! He won't be smoking for a while...XD He should talk to Shikamaru or something. And then Inami snaps at Aki...because love makes us all do crazy things. That song...? Do you remember it? I can't remember which chapter I put it in, but it was at the end of a chapter...can't remember which one, tho. Nodoka singing, uh...I imagine him having a singing voice like Mamoru Miyano's...The guy who plays Zero from Vampire Knight, Yagami Light, Suoh Tamaki and Death the Kid...cuz he's a sexy beast. XD So yeah. I know many of you are wanting many things to happen, and things will definitely start to pick up more soon. So, see you next chapta! ^_^**


	48. Tricking the Assassin!

**No new Naruto chapter this week...TT_TT Nuthin to talk about...Well, actually I went over to my BFF's yesterday, and she dunked me in her pool and I ended up going swimming. -giggles- I was all wet and her little brother and sister kept trying to get piggy back rides outta me...and her dad...omg...he looked like he was about to run into the pool, y'know, jump in...but he walked away, so we had a moment of peace....THEN HE CAME RUNNING TOWARDS THE POOL, JUMPED IN AND I ALMOST FLEW OUT OF THE POOL HE MADE SUCH A BIG SPLASH! D: NOW I'M SCARED TO GO ON THE FAMILY CRUISE IN NOVEMBER!!!! -dies-**

**

* * *

**

"Those little IDIOTS!" Yuki punched a wall, ignoring the roaring pain that shot up through her knuckles.

"Yuki, calm down," Gaara said with a small frown, watching his niece. They stood in Naruto's office with the Hokage and Kankuro. Gaara had been telling his brother and friend that he and Hinata were going back to Suna when Yuki, who had been away on a mission for Naruto, had stormed into the office, asking about Shikaru and the others.

"I can't!" She cried, tugging on a strand of her long, white hair. "Shikaru and even Ayatsuri...I thought they were smarter then that!? And now Tsuke-chan and the others as well!? Where did they go, exactly!?"

"After Aki," Naruto said, scratching his nose. "Most likely."

"I'm gonna kill them when they get home!"

"If Temari doesn't do it first," Kankuro huffed.

Gaara blinked and looked at Yuki. "I'm sure they'll be fine, but we have more important matters to discuss right now." The room fell silent and the redhead turned to look at Naruto, who glanced up at Yuki.

"What'd you find out on your mission?" Naruto inquired.

"..." Yuki took on a serious expression and crossed her arms over her chest. "The Raikage really was assassinated. Guards have increased around every village in the area, even ones that aren't. I couldn't even get into Kirigakure. And from what I've herd, the Land of Ages is thinking about calling a meeting of the remaining Kages."

"A meeting? This time of the year?" Naruto and Gaara exchanged a look.

"And another thing...I picked this up from a jounin from Iwagakure. The search for the four Jewels has become even more intense. They really want to eliminate the four of them at any mans necessary."

"Then I guess it's a good thing that Tsuke-chan left the village," Gaara said quietly, leaning on Naruto's desk and crossing his arms. "If they found out that a Konohagakure shinobi was one of the Jewels and was in the village, we'd have a lot of trouble on our hands."

"And what are we going to do..." Kankuro broke in, scratching his arm and frowning. "If they find out that one of the Jewels is Naruto's daughter, and another is yours?" He looked at his younger brother, his eyebrows raised.

"..." The two Kages looked at each other, their expressions concerned.

"At the meeting," Gaara said, nodding slowly and biting his bottom lip. "We'll tell the other village leaders that we are against killing the Jewels."

"Hopefully we'll have someone behind us," Naruto added.

"Rei and Akune, I'm sure, but I'm don't know about the other leaders," Gaara said stiffly.

The room fell silent.

"Gaara?" The door to the office opened and Hinata walked in, her expression slightly worried and her eyes narrowed.

"Hinata...what is it?" Gaara inquired, looking around at her.

"...When it's time for the Kage meeting, I'm coming."

"W-wha-"

"The Kages are required to take two body guards, right? Let me come along as one of them. I don't care who the other guard is, just let me come along." She frowned a bit and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I have something to say to the other leaders, concerning Aki, Tsuke-chan, Nodoka-kun and the Jewel of Genbu."

Gaara's eyes showed his concern. "Hinata...they're the village leaders. Speaking out of turn will be-"

"Oh, and like you've never done that?" She said lightly, raising her eyebrows.

Naruto snickered. "She got you good, pal."

Gaara silenced him with a glare before turning back to his wife. "I just-"

"Even if you say 'no'...I'll come along anyway!" She said with a shrug. "You can't stop me."

"No...I guess I can't. Can I?"

She smiled.

* * *

"Say, Nodoka...?"

"What?"

Shuro walked along the streets of the underground village with her cousin, her eyes on his thin, pale face. She hadn't had a chance to talk one-on-one with him for a long time...so she had left the hotel and found him, asking him to take a wall with her. To her relief he was sleepy so he didn't object and went along with it.

"...Have you officially given up being Kabuto's lackey?"

"Don't call me a lackey," He growled.

"Don't dodge the question."

"...I don't know..." Nodoka sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "If I go back I'll be killed, no doubt about that. And Ryuu's after me...then again, he's after your annoying friend as well. That's why i dunno what to do anymore."

"Why don't you be OUR ally?" She asked. This received her a frustrated glare from him. "I'm only speaking in your best interest, Nodoka. Being on your own isn't good for you-" She fell silent at the look on his face.

"I've been alone for a time longer then this, Shuro," He said gruffly.

"Well, then stop." She pushed him further on the subject. "You don't HAVE to be alone, idiot! We're willing to accept you into our group-...well, I know that Inami and I are. Not so sure about Aki. As for Kishun..." She shrugged weakly.

"I have no intention of joining up with you guys," He said, stopping and facing her, his hands in his pockets. "I also have no intention of joining this rebellion."

"Why are you against everything now?" She asked, her green eyes narrowed. "Are you even against what your heart's telling you?"

"My heart's not telling me jack!" He snapped. "Emotions aren't in the heart! That's just a clever saying used by people who are stupid enough to think that! Feelings are stared within the brain, and my brain's telling me that staying on my own is the best thing to do right now! All my heart's doing is pumping blood, thank you very much!"

"GAH! You're the most frustrating cousin ever!" She cried, placing her hands on her head and tousling her hair.

"Not my fault."

They glared at each other for a moment before both looked around and watched an older boy play with his little brother. Shuro frowned slightly and looked at Nodoka, her green eyes softening slightly.

"Nodoka..." She murmured. "Do you...miss the old days?"

He didn't look at her. "Old days?" He asked in a blank voice.

"When Ryuu was...a-and your mother was still-..." She fell silent, clenching her hands together.

"Not in the least," He huffed, finally looking at her. His silver eyes were hard and betrayed nothing. "I'd never wish to go back to those days...not even if I was inches from death." He turned his back on her and walked off, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Shuro sighed, shaking her head.

She paused before hurrying after him. "Nodoka!"

* * *

"UWAH!"

"Tsuke...what's wrong?" Shikaru glanced over his shoulder at the pink-haired gennin.

"It's snowing!" She gasped. "The first snow of the year!"

As the others looked up, they realized that it was indeed snowing. They had stopped to take a break and eat some lunch when winter had decided to finally darken their doorstep. Small drops of white fluff fell from the gray sky and landed on the brownish grass, turning into water as they made contact.

"We'd better find Aki soon," Suzuka said with a sigh, closing her eyes. "That or find a place to sleep other then outside."

"We'll die," Ayatsuri said, staring with fascination at the snow.

"You say that like it's no big deal!" Huffed Urin, brushing some snow out of her dark gray hair.

"I LOVE snow!" Tsuke said with a grin. "It....has a nostalgic feeling to it."

"Whatd'you mean?" Shikaru asked, looking up at her.

She fell silent.

Suzuka frowned and looked at the others. "Tsuke was only one year old...her mother had another baby, but it died at birth. In the middle of winter." She looked at her best friend who was staring into the distance, her blue eyes cloudy.

"....I'm sorry, Tsuke-chan," Said Ayatsuri quietly.

"Nah...it's nothing!" Tsuke turned and looked back at them, grinning brightly. "I was so little, I didn't even remember!" She scratched the back of her head, sticking her tongue out.

Kohaku, who wasn't buying it, decided to change the subject. "It's starting to get cold out," He told them, rubbing his arms. "We need to find a place to stay the night before one of us catches nymphomania."

"That or Suzuka-chan and Suzuku-kun can just use some fire jutsus," Ayatsuri said loftily.

"Let's find a place to stay," Suzuka grunted.

Suzuku smiled at his sister.

"Alright..." Shikaru got to his feet and sighed. "It's troublesome, but let's go."

* * *

"Inami's been acting weird?" Kishun looked up from his bowel of noodles to stare at Aki who was gazing out of a window. "How so?"

"She just..." Aki narrowed her eyes. "Isn't acting like herself. She's not acting like the shy, meek little Inami that we've known all this time. I'm a bit worried."

Kishun shrugged. "She can't be a scardy baby her whole life," he said, slurping up some noodles. "If she's getting more brave, well, then that's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Of course, but..." Aki fell silent, frowning.

Just then the door opened and Inami stepped in. Kishun and Aki both looked around at her, hoping that she hadn't herd their conversation. She stared at them both for a moment before closing her eyes and walking into the bedroom that the girls shared, shutting the door behind her.

"..." Aki shook her head and left the apartment room, her eyes closed. "What's wrong with her...?" She murmured. "She-OOF!"

"Aki?"

She opened her eyes and looked up to see that she had bumped into Nodoka, Shuro behind him.

"Aki?" Shuro said again, smiling slightly. "Did you zone out?"

"Ah, yeah..." She glanced at Nodoka who was looking at her with a blank expression. "Sorry," She said, dismissing him with a wave of her hand before turning to Shuro. "Oi, Shu...have you noticed something strange about Inami lately?"

"Inami-chan?" Shuro blinked. "I haven't spent much time around her as of late. Why?"

"She HAS been acting strange."

The two girls looked at Nodoka, who still had his back towards them.

"She ran into me last night and she was acting weird. She asked me if-" He cut himself off, his face hidden by his black bangs.

"....IF?" Aki said suspiciously.

Nodoka sighed and turned to face her. "If I LIKED you," He said stiffly, gritting his teeth together.

Aki blushed angrily. "You don't!"

"Of course I don't!"

"...Oh..." Aki placed a hand over her mouth and thought about a conversation that she and Inami had had once. _That's right...Inami LIKES Nodoka...And the other day when she snapped at me...OH SHIT! Maybe she thought I was FLIRTING with him!?_

"No way!" She snapped out loud.

"No way?"

"NO WAY!" Aki clenched her fists. "That must be what she thought! She thinks I'm betraying her!"

"...Huh?"

"I am so NOT flirting with you!" Aki snarled, pointing at Nodoka.

He gawked at her.

Shuro blinked.

Realizing that she had just said all of that out loud, Aki blushed and lowered her hand. "I-I mean...that's what Inami thinks I'm doing...Uh..." She coughed.

"...." Nodoka stared at her.

"Sorry to interrupt..."

They looked up to see Kisame standing behind them, blinking in confusion after hearing their conversation. "Uh...Aki-san and Nodoka-san...Okojo asked to see you two."

"Fine," Nodoka looked at Shuro. "See you later." He turned and followed Kisame. Aki said goodbye to Shuro as well before hurrying after them. They followed the ex-Akatsuki member to the huge building in the center of the village. He left them at the door, since they already knew the way to Okojo's office.

The two teens ignored each other until they reached Okojo's room. They knocked and he called them in.

"Hello!" He said happily. He was reaching behind his head, tying his long, dark hair into a ponytail, his bangs hanging in his coal-gray eyes.

"What do you want now?" Nodoka asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ooo, so mean," Okojo shrugged and yawned. He leaned against the wall and stared out at the village fondly. "All these people think that I'm their salvation or something...because I started this here rebellion to give them hope. It makes them dream and believe that there's something better for them out there." He glanced at Aki and Nodoka. "Don't you two want a better future?"

"...."

"For future generations?" Okojo smiled. "What if you two get married someday and have children? They-"

"WE'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED!" Nodoka and Aki snapped, glaring at each other and then him.

"I didn't mean you'd get married to each other..."

Aki blushed in anger and Nodoka looked away, making a small, 'tch' sound.

"Anyway...if you two fall in love with SOMEONE when you're older, end up getting married and end up having kids...wouldn't you want them to live in a peaceful place? A home where they don't have to fight just to survive."

Aki blinked. She looked at her feet, frowning. Before she could say anything, Nodoka interrupted her.

"If they don't grow up fighting, they'll grow up weak," he huffed.

"What the hell!?" Aki turned to glare at him. "What do you mean by that? If you have kids you WANT them to constantly be in danger!?"

"Just look," He growled. "Look at the Hokage, your father, and all the other older shinobi. Look how damn strong they are! It's because they grew up in the midst of a war. If they had grown up in peace and tranquility, they'd probably be as weak as you."

"Oh my God!" Aki shouted, raising her hands above her head. "The insulting version of Nodoka is back! You go through more mood swings then any person I've ever met! What, are you on your period or something!?"

He choked. "EXCUSE me!?"

"Do you two ever stop?" Okojo said with a miserable sigh. He smiled at the two of them. "Listen...winter's just started. In a few months, it will be Spring, and everything will be reborn. You two can change just like the seasons do. I mean, Aki-chan...your named DOES mean 'Autumn'."

"...." Aki glanced at Nodoka, her eyebrows raised.

"And what're you going to do if your little...rebellion plan fails?" Nodoka asked Okojo.

"....Try again." He shrugged. "You fall off the horse, just get back on."

Aki was silent.

"How about this?" Okojo lifted one finger and tilted his head to the side. "Like I said, it's winter right now. How about you don't give me your official answers until spring? That goes for both of you, if you'd like."

Aki paused, considering.

"I'm not joining whatsoever," Nodoka told Okojo with a small scoff. "It's just not up my alley."

"And what is!?" Aki snapped, looking at him with burning, scolding eyes. "Make up your mind, damn it! Are you an assassin, a Jewel, a Rebellion member, or just someone who walks around like, 'la di da la di di I have long pretty hair, OOOOO!'..!" She turned in a circle, fluffing out her own hair before stomping back around and glaring at him.

He stared at her, his eyes wide. "You..."

"What!?"

"...You just made yourself look like a complete idiot."

"That's what you are!" Aki cried, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. "You. Are. So. FRUSTRATING!" She released him and growled angrily. "Get some counseling or something!"

He opened his mouth to speak-

"And that's another thing!" Aki said, suddenly spinning back around, her eyes wide and burning. "You're not just an idiot! You're an OBLIVIOUS idiot! You don't notice something, not even when it's standing right in front of you!" She ignored her brain telling her to stop and slapped him in the forehead. "Wake up, man! GEEZ! You're like a naive five-year-old! GAH!"

"...." Okojo and Nodoka glanced at each other, their expressions equally shocked.

"You know what you need!?" Aki walked up to him, grabbed his shoulders once more and looked him straight in the eyes. "YOU NEED TO GET LAID!" She shouted in his face.

"Wha-!?" Despite himself, Nodoka's face began to burn and his cheeks went pink.

"HAH!" Aki laughed, slapping his shoulders. "I found your weakness!" She said loudly with a wide smile. "You may act all though, but you're still a teenager! 'Freaking sixteen-year-old! I know what you're REALLY thinking about all the time!"

"Are you drunk or something!? What is your deal!?" Nodoka snapped, pushing her hands from his shoulders and glaring down at her.

"YOU'RE my deal, buddy!" She cried, shaking her head angrily. "If I had never met you, I wouldn't have this constant freakin headache!"

"Well that makes something we have in common!" Nodoka hissed. "You're a loudmouthed, pompous, arrogant, idiotic little brat who's too opinionated for her own damn good!"

"And you're a confusing know-it-all who thinks he's on top of the world but really can't do jack!" Aki retaliated.

"Can't do jack!?"

"Yah got that right, buster!" She poked him in the chest. "You can't make any decisions on your own! It's always Kabuto-sama this and Kabuto-sama that...It's like your a robot or something! You've denied everything we've asked from you because you're too SCARED!"

"Scared!?" His eyes flashed dangerously. "Who 'th hell would be scared of your stupid requests!?"

"You were terrified when we asked you to join our group...to be our ally! It's because you're a big coward!"

"I'm no coward!" Nodoka snarled, hooking his thumb at himself. "I can do anything that you guys can, hands down flat!"

"Yeah right!" Aki said, rolling her eyes. "You couldn't handle being OUR ally or being in our group! You're just too pathetic!"

"I could handle traveling with you guys any day of the week!" He said, his voice raising angrily.

"Yeah right! Prove it!"

"Fine!"

"Oh?" Aki looked at him, her eyes twinkling. "You actually think that when we leave the rebellion here and resume our search for the Jewel of Genbu, that'd you be able to handle coming with us and helping us!?"

"Of course I can!" He snapped. "I was the one who hunted you down, remember!?"

"Then it's a deal?" Aki held out her hand, smirking. "You join us when we leave here and prove me wrong!"

"FINE!" He grabbed her hand and shook it, before freezing.

"Hehe," Aki stuck her tongue out. "You fell for it."

"......." Nodoka stood there, frozen to the spot, his eyes wide, his mouth open in shock.

"Aki-chan...you could be an actress..." Okojo said happily, smiling at her.

"Then it's all settled!" Aki pulled her hand out of Nodoka's and placed it on her hip, smirking at the Jewel of Suzaku. "When we leave the rebellion, you leave with us as a part of our team! Unless...you're too much of a coward and can't handle it."

"You....**_BRAAAT_**!!!"

* * *

**:D........:D.....:D.....GO AKI!!!!! WHAT'A TRICKSTER!!!!! XD That last part with her and Nodoka was the most fun thing I have ever written. I was cracking up while doing it. Hawhaw Nodoka, you got roped in. :3 The poor boy. Uhm...so yeah. Yuki's back in the picture and when the Kage meeting comes along, Hinata's gonna go with Gaara to give her opinion on the thing considering killing the Jewels. Yup. IT'S FINALLY WINTER IN THE TDOS WORLD AND NOW THERE SHALL BE SNOW!!!! :3 We find out a secret about Tsuke...hmmmm..._....Nodoka and Shuro talk a bit, and then Aki pops in and she figures out that Inami thinks she was flirting with Nodoka...OH THE DRAMA. .......see you next chapter. :3**


	49. Conflicting Emotions

**The new Naruto chapter made me happy! Gaara's such a smart ass, but he's smart also!!!! 333 "When did you throw yourselves away...?" YAAAAY! Lol Kankuro...At ;east he's getting a little bit of love. OMG JUGO'S LOST IT EVERYONE RUN. ugh Karin is so useless... she's just hiding...I hope Sasuke gets the crap beat out of him before Naruto comes. I mean, Naruto JUST beat Pain and got the shit knocked out of him by that girl from Kumo...he doesn't need any more ass handling. XD I wanna see Sakura again...and Sai. I wanna see what's going on with all of them. Uh...yeah, sorry for not updating for a while. High school, y'know...XD I've been playing the all amazing game, "Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha .VS. King Abaddon" and it is very ahrd but very enjoyable...I JUST EBAT THE GIANT GREEN PENIS IN A GOLDEN CHARIOT!!!.....really....that guy could NOT of been accidental..."With one THRUST I will PENETRATE through your frail form!" Yeeeeah....OMG RAIDO WAS IN THE SECOND GAME I WAS SO HAPPY TO SEE HIM!!!!! But Goto didn't talk...TT_TT I like Raido....I see him and Raidou being good friends...I mean, Raido said it himself. XD OKAY YOU CAN READ NOW I'M SORRY.....GIANT GREEN PENIS!!! D:**

**

* * *

**

"Say WHAT!?"

Aki grinned as her friends gawked in her. She had just told them what had happened at Okojo's office...and their expressions were insane...just as she had expected them to be. "I had a tiny argument with Nodoka," She said with a smirk. "And he'll be joining our group from now on!"

"H-how did this happen!?" Shuro asked, smiling brightly.

"I told him that he was too much of a coward to join us...that he was scared to. Apparently the guy has a problem with being called a coward, 'cuz he agreed to come with us to find the Jewel of Genbu when we leave here, to prove that he's not."

Inami stared at her.

"Aki, that's the WORST idea ever!" Kishun cried.

"Think about it sensibly, Kishun..." Aki crossed her arms over her chest. "Ryuu is after Nodoka and me...if he attacks, it'll be better if we're both there. Double the power, y'know? Plus, we've FINALLY got him on our side, sort of. So when we find the Jewel of Genbu, we can contact Tsuke, head to the Land of Ages, and it'll all be over! We kill multiple birds with one stone."

"But letting him travel with us..." Kishun was still trying to argue, but he was running out of things to say. "...We're leaving this place?" He said, changing the subject.

"Tomorrow," Aki said, nodding. "Okojo-san said he'd give us till Spring to decide if we want to join or not. So we have Winter and Summer to find the Jewel of Genbu and decide weather to join him or not. Get it? And if we find Genbu before then and complete our mission, then we won't even have to bother joining!" She grinned, placing her hands on her hips.

"...You have this well thought out," Shuro said, smiling at her.

"I know," Aki shrugged modestly. "So...pack up you guys. We're leaving tomorrow, and Nodoka's comin' with us."

* * *

Inami stood in the living room of the apartment, staring out of the window at the village. So Nodoka was going to come with them on the rest of their journey...that would mean two things. One: He got closer to her, or two:....He got closer to Aki. She...hoped for number one, but-

"Inami...?"

She jumped and looked around to see Aki. She frowned slightly and looked back out of the window.

"Can I talk to you?" Aki didn't wait for a yes or no. She walked over and stood at the window beside the younger girl. "Listen...I know what you've been thinking. You think I've been flirting with Nodoka, right?"

Inami flinched but remained silent.

"I told you and the others before...I am NOT into him. He's too..." She shook her head. "I also told you that I'd help him get more into you. Our relationship is strictly Jewel to Jewel, not boy to girl, okay? He doesn't like me and I'd NEVER like him."

"Then why do you spend so much time around him!?" Inami asked, looking around at her, her blue eyes narrowed slightly. "You're always talking to him, and trying to make him join us-!"

"Because he's a Jewel! I think sometimes you forget that we're both Jewels!" She frowned. "I NEED him to be our ally for when we go to the Land of Ages, or else all of...THIS would've been for nothing!"

"...I just-..." Inami looked down. "What if he falls for you...or you end up falling for him?"

"Like that'll ever happen," Aki rolled her eyes. "I don't see what you see in him, seriously. I would NEVER like a guy like him."

"..." Inami looked at her feet.

"Listen..." Aki slung her arm over Inami's shoulders. "They say that blood is thicker then water. Well I say that's jack. Blood blood is blood...it's everywhere. But water can sometimes be scarce to come by, and that's why I appreciate water more then blood." She smiled at Inami. "And to me, Nodoka's neither. He's...mud."

Inami snorted, covering her mouth. "Mud?"

"He's not exactly dirt, but's not water either..." Aki shrugged. "He's mud."

Inami giggled.

"So you see now," Aki raised one hand, shaking her head. "I could never, would never, SHALL NEVER like Nodoka."

"...." Inami looked up at her and smiled gently. "Thanks, Aki-chan."

* * *

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Misago growled, standing beside Okojo outside on the ground above the village. "Letting the Jewel of Seiyru and Suzaku and their friends go...?"

"Yes," Okojo smiled. "Aki-chan is a smart kid and she has the potential to be someone great...but she still has a lot of growing up to do. The world doesn't exist the way she sees it. She needs to elarna few more things first...and maybe by Spring, she will."

"And the Jewel of Suzaku...?"

"With him..." Okojo chuckled. "He's a very interesting kid, isn't he? He has a lot of knowledge of the world and uses his brain...but like Aki-chan, he still has a lot to learn. You see....Aki needs to learn to think about her actions more. She needs to use her brain....it's good that she thinks through her heart, but she can't do that all the time. Nodoka-kun needs to use his heart MORE. He can't see everything through a logical manner. In short, both of them need to learn things that only each other can teach them."

"...." Misago stared at him.

"I have a strong feeling that by Spring, Nodoka-kun and Aki-chan will be much wiser about the world and each other. THEN they will be prepared to make their choice...to join us or not."

"I hope you know what you're doing..." Misago sighed.

* * *

"Why'd I let her trick me like that!?" Nodoka kicked a wall, pacing back and fourth in an empty ally way. "I let her get to me AGAIN! Damn it, what is with that girl!? What's with me!? Everything's being turned upside down! HOLY SHIT!" He punched a wall, panting. "...."

_Well...it's not like I can turn back now. If I do, she'll think I'm a coward...I'm not a coward and I won't let anyone THINK that I am..._He frowned and rubbed his now sore fist. "Guess I have'ta go with them..." He mumbled, looking at the ground and sighing.

"My life's becoming a living hell..." He grumbled.

"And now you're making mine one too!"

Nodoka looked up to see Aki's friend, Kishun, walking up to him. The blond had his hands in his pockets, and his blue-gray eyes were narrowed angrily. He stopped a few feet away from Nodoka, glaring over at him.

"What do you want?" Nodoka said weakly, too tired to snap.

"When Aki told me the we were leaving here and not coming back to Spring...You have NO clue how happy I was..." Kishun grumbled.

Nodoka stared at him.

"But then she mentioned that YOU were coming with us...and all the shit that's happened up until now just blew up!" He looked at Nodoka, his eyes burning. "Why do you have to interfere in everything!? Why do you have to be such a...such a..."

"Such a 'what'...exactly?" Nodoka coaxed, smirking slightly, his own eyes cat-like slits.

"Such a bastard!"

"Say what you want," Nodoka scoffed. "You think I want to go with you and your pathetic little friends? I'm only doing it because I'm NO coward, and I want to prove it to your idiot friend."

"Don't insult Aki!"

"Scared of the truth, kid?" Nodoka sneered.

"...." Kishun clenched his fists, gritting his teeth together angrily.

"Besides...the quicker I get this whole 'Jewel' thing over with, the better," Nodoka stated, brushing his hair back and blinking slowly. "Then you can go on with your own pathetic lives, and I'll go on with mine. Do what you want after all this! Go marry your egotistic, smart-alike friend, have a baby with her, whatever you want! But know this..." He walked forward until he was standing directly in front of Kishun, their faces only inches apart. Nodoka was about three inches taller then Kishun, but the blond wasn't intimidated.

"My life and your lives are two separate things..." Nodoka whispered. "And when this is over, they'll be split for good. So be thankful for that and deal with it!"

He closed his eyes and walked around Kishun, his shoulder bumping the other teen's harshly.

"...Then why do you keep mixing your life into ours...?" Kishun hissed, closing his eyes tightly and clenching his fists.

"...." Nodoka shook his head and walked off.

* * *

"Naruto...?"

The Hokage looked around to see Neji standing in the doorway. His long, darn brown hair was hanging in his silver eyes which were narrowed. "Where are you going?" He inquired, examining the cloak that Naruto was slipping over his shoulders.

"The emergency Kage meeting," Naruto told him, looking back down at his robes. "The Land of Ages is three days away, and the meeting is in four days, so I need to get going."

"You are you taking?"

"Sakura-chan and Sai."

"...." Neji frowned slightly. "Naruto, are you..." he paused, then looked back at the blond. "Are you going to tell the other Kages about Tsuke-san and Aki-san? What about that Nodoka kid? Are you going to tell them that your daughter as well as Gaara's are Jewels?"

Naruto was silent, staring at the wall.

"You should."

They both looked up to see Sasuke standing in the window, wearing his ANBU uniform. His hawk styled mask was pushed around to the back of his head and his arms were crossed over his chest. Naruto glanced at him, his eyebrows raised.

"Why do you say that, Sasuke?"

"I'm just saying...take no shame in what your daughter is," Sasuke murmured, leaping out of the window and landing in the office. He leaned on the desk, closing his dark gray eyes. "Tsuke's a tough, smart girl...she's handling being a Jewel better then anyone would've expected. Gaara's girl too."

"...." Naruto watched him.

"You can tell that both of them are strong. Tsuke's grown up perfectly...having you and Sakura for parents. Aki grew up not knowing who her real parents are and she's still an okay kid. Those two can't be destroyed, just because the other leaders think they should. We all know that the four Jewels are our only salvation...even if the idiots that are the other Kages don't."

"And that's definitely a topic that I'll bring forward at the meeting," Naruto said. "I'm sure Gaara will have a say in it as well. Plus, Hinata's going, so those Kage's better watch their asses."

Neji smiled.

"Heh..." Sasuke closed his eyes, thinking.

"...I wonder if they've found Aki yet," Naruto said, staring at the ground. "Tsuke and the others I mean...I'm actually really worried about them all. 'Specially considering that it's officially winter now..." He and Sasuke looked around at Neji as the Hyugga made a small fidgeting motion. "Neji?"

"I just..." Neji shook his head. "Can't believe I didn't recognize her."

"Who?"

"Aki," Neji looked at them, frowning. "Quite a while back, I ran into her and her friends on the road and told them to come to Konoha...Ever sicne I learned that that girl I met was her...I just...I'm so stupid for not realizing it was her."

Naruto smiled slightly. "These kids are something else, ain't they?" he murmured. "And we thought we were something special...look at them."

"Yeah, but do either of you find it weird that Aki hates her own parents?" Sasuke spoke up, sitting on the window and brushing his hair out of his eyes. "I mean...I know that she was raised by Tenkataihei, but hating her own mother and father..."

"I wish she would've just sat still and talked to them," Naruto said with a half-shrug. "She and Gaara are extremely alike."

"In more ways then others," Sasuke agreed.

"Heh, yeah."

"I just hope that everything works out in the end," Naruto murmured.

"...." Sasuke stared at him.

* * *

"We just got back, now we need to leave again," Gaara said with a sigh, pulling on his traveling cloak.

Hinata smiled slightly. "Well...this is going to be a very important meeting."

"Yup."

"Who else is coming?"

"Kakeru," Gaara pushed his hair out of his face. "I'm leaving responsibility of watching the village to Amagumo...plus Kakeru hasn't been out on many missions lately. I also think he might have a few words of wisdom to throw into the meeting."

Hinata smiled at him and leaned on his desk a bit, watching him. "You really have no respect for the other leaders beside Naruto-kun, Rei-kun and Akume-chan...do you?"

"I have respect for them," Gaara corrected her. "I just think that they're staring at the world through their eyelids, and they need to go ahead and open their eyes to the truth." He frowned. "They can't kill innocent kids just because they're afraid that they'll interfere in the war. It's like they enjoy people loosing their lives..."

"...." Hinata was silent for a moment before smiling. "But...this is a special meeting, also!"

"Eh?"

"Remember? This is the first meeting where they've officially accepted Rei-kun as a Kage!"

"The first Otokage to attend a Kage meeting..." Gaara sighed, smiling gently. "Rei must be excited...as well as nervous."

"Yes well...he's still young."

"That makes us sound old."

Hinata giggled. "Not as old as some," She reminded him. "Kabuto's a geezer now compared to us."

"Excellent point."

* * *

"......" Michiru frowned, sitting on the steps of the apartment where he was staying, still staring at the napkin in his hand. He had been helping out around Konoha when a familiar blue dragon had flown up to him and given this to him. She had then left...it had been Seiyru, Aki's Goddess.

The napkin had a letter written to him...

"_Michiru..._

_I know that you're my blood brother, but that doesn't mean I have to accept it. But I can accept the alliance you promised me, okay? Anyway...Inami went missing and we're busy looking for her, but I want to ask something of you. I can't believe I'm saying this, but please...if you see Inami anywhere, look after her until we can get back to her. And if anyone's after us, stop them in anyway you can. We can't take anyone else on our tails right now...too much is going on. Thanks...I guess..._

_-Aki"_

Michiru sighed. He held the napkin in both hands and held his fists to his forehead. "Aki..." He growled, his legs shaking a bit. "What do you mean, 'we can't take anyone else on our tails right now'? What all have you gotten yourself into!?"

"Michiru?"

He looked up to see Yuki standing before him, a concerned look in her brilliant teal eyes.

"Hey," he said, smiling weakly up at her.

"Are you alright?" She murmured, sitting down beside him and holding her knees to her chest. "You look kind of pale."

He didn't say anything but handed her the napkin.

"...." Yuki read it and frowned slightly. "What does she mean?"

"I dunno. I'm trying to figure out who she had after her besides the whole shinboi world and that Ryuu guy..." he sighed and grabbed his head, tossing his read hair this way and that. "UGH! She's being reckless! Why doesn't she just come here and ask for my complete help!? Damn it!"

Yuki stared at him sympathetically.

"I could help her more then this..." He closed his eyes, clenching his hands into fists. "If only she'd let me...I could help her..."

"Michiru...the time will come when she does want your help," Yuki said, smiling reassuringly at him. "But for now it's best to allow her to live her life and fight her own battles the way she wants to. She's a really strong kid."

"I know that, but I want to help her..." He closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"You will soon...I know it."

* * *

**Look at all this shit goin down! D: Aki told her friends about Nodoka, Kishun ain't happy...Aki assured Inami that she doesn't like Nodoka, but the question is, does Inami believe her....? UUUUUH....Misago and Okojo chat about how Nodoka and Aki still have a lot to learn...Nodoka and Kishun speak face to face alone for the first time since they met, and it't not a friendly encounter. XD Ah....when the day comes that I make one of those two beat the crap out of each other....that'll be fun to write. XD Naruto's getting ready to leaver for meeting and so is Gaara and Hinata...It's revealed that Rei's going to the meeting as well, meaning Oto's an official village now...Akume will be attending the meeting as well...and Michiru got Aki's letter (Chapter 42) and he wishes she would ask him for more help then just that....-sighs- WELL I'M GONNA GO PLAY DEVIL SUMMONER NOW SO I'LL SEE YOU LATER OKAY BAI BAI!!!!**


	50. Fear

**I am SOOOO sorry for not updating! I've been working around with the ideas of the story, and high school's been driving me off my rocker. Latin is so much fun, lol. 3 I actually just got back from theater club. Today we got to learn stage combat, and it was hilarious. I got to fake-smack my friend and we were cracking up. My friend Bertin...I fake-slapped him and he screamed like a girl and fell over. XD Our teacher was showing us how to fake slap and another teacher walked in and was like, "Ms. Canada!? Why are you slapping the students!?" No joke. It was so funny. lol. GRAAAAAH DEVIL SUMMONER THE VIDEO GAME I TOLD YOU ABOUT IS SO AMAZING I CAN'T STOP PLAYING IT BUT OMG IT'S HARD AND I LOVE DAHN I WANNA CRY YAAAAAY RAIDOU! -shot-**

**

* * *

**

"The Jewel of Suzaku...The Jewel of Genbu...The Jewel of Byakko...The Jewel of Seiyru..."

Aki stood at the entrance to the rebellion village, her eyes distant. She had left the apartment when the others were still asleep, and she had a feeling that in the sky above, the sun hadn't even peeked yet. She didn't sleep at all last night...and she still wasn't feeling very tired. She sighed and crossed her arms, leaning against the wall and closing her eyes. "What's our purpose, exactly...?" She murmured to herself. "What happens when we all meet in the Land of Ages? What's the outcome when we DO?"

"Curious about the answers?"

She glanced around to see Nodoka approaching her, a bag slung over his shoulder, his bangs falling neatly into his gray eyes. He looked refreshed, like he had slept well, but she knew better. He hadn't. She'd noticed that when Nodoka was tired or aggravated, he stuffed his hands into the very bottom of his pockets...and that was exactly what he was doing right now. He stopped a few feet away from her, his eyes narrowed on her face.

"I was just wondering," She said, smirking at him and looking back at the ground. "I just keep thinking about what happens to US afterwards. Do the Gods and Goddesses leave our bodies and return to where they belong...or do they stay within us till we die?"

"Well, that's the one million dollar question, isn't it?" Nodoka grunted. He walked over and sat down, leaning against the wall of the village.

"So...you don't know?"

"I know about as much as you do," he said, sighing and resting his chin in his palm. "Kabuto-sama never told me much about the Jewels. I know what I know, and that's all...And I know that if I go with you guys, I'll be able to finish up whatever 'duty' I'm supposed to fulfill...then I can be rid of you idiots for good."

"Oh, is that the real reason you're coming?" Aki sneered. "Not because you wanna prove you're not a coward?"

"Don't mess with me this early in the morning, brat," Nodoka growled.

"...." Aki stared down at him, her eyes thoughtful. Then, a memory flashed into her head. "...Nodoka..."

"What?"

"Uh..." She shrugged and glanced down at her feet. "Do you remember...that time at that shrine? When I touched you, and-" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him tense up a bit. "I mean...those memories were yours, weren't they? Of you, Ryuu, and your mo-"

"Shut up," Nodoka spat, his eyes hidden by his bangs. He'd clenched his fists together and his hands were shaking slightly. "Shut up now, if you know what's good for you."

Aki narrowed her eyes slightly. "No." She sat down beside him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Your mother-"

"Just..." he gritted his teeth together so hard that she could hear the friction. "Just stop...okay...?"

"But I-"

"Please..." he shook his head. "Don't talk about that anymore..."

"...." Aki stared at him, her eyes wide.

"Aki-chan!"

Both jumped and looked up to see Inami walking towards them, but she stopped at seeing the two of them together.

"H-hey, Inami!" Aki grinned and got to her feet, jogging over to her friend. "You slept in, eh?"

"It's still early, Aki-chan..." Inami murmured, her eyes not on her friend but on Nodoka.

The Jewel of Suzaku caught her eyes and he quickly looked away, his hands clenched together. Inami frowned and looked back at Aki.

"Yeeeah..." Aki scratched her nose. "I was waiting when he showed up," She hooked her thumb over her shoulder at Nodoka. "He's in a brooding mood right now. Leave him be...Are Kishun and Shuro awake yet?"

"No," Inami shook her head, still frowning.

"Kuh..." Aki sighed. "We really need to get going."

"....." Nodoka frowned.

* * *

Asuka yawned and leaned back in the naked tree, his silver hair falling over his shoulders. All of the trees lay on the ground and were being covered with the gentle white snow that was drifting down from the dark gray sky. "So much has happened..." He said with a light sigh, examining his nails. "I wonder what Aki-chan and Nodoka-kun are up to...?"

"Hurry up, Naruto-kun!"

Asuka blinked and looked down.

Sai, Sakura and Naruto, three of the shinboi from Konoha, were trudging through the snow in the direction of the Land of Ages. He blinked in surprise and leaned down a bit, watching.

"I'm not good at walking in snow!" Naruto whined, tripping and grabbing Sai's shoulder so he wouldn't fall face first into the snow. "I should've brought Sasuke..."

"He's not a traveling furnace, Naruto," Sakura scolded him.

"Keh."

"I don't think you should go that way," Asuka warned them, grinning. They all looked up, noticing him.

"Hey, you're that kid," Sakura pointed out. "From that time back in the village! When we first found out that Aki as still alive..."

"I'm Asuka," He said, nodding politely at them.

"What do you mean, we shouldn't go that way?" Sai inquired, walking up and standing beside Naruto. "That's the only pathway to the Land of Ages."

"Yes, but you shouldn't go that way..." Asuka leaped down from the tree and landed on his toes in front of them. "There's danger up ahead that way," he murmured, hooking a thumb over his shoulder. "If you all know what's good for you, you'll find a way around."

"There aren't any other ways around," Naruto snapped.

"Oh, yes there is..." Asuka smiled and pointed to the right. "If you just go that way and turn at the large tree that looks like a 'V', you'll find yourself back on the right path." He placed his hands on his hips and took on an oddly serious look, which was odd for him. "I know that you, Naruto-sama, and the Kazekage, Gaara-sama, are going to stand up for the Jewels at the Kage meeting," he murmured, his blue eyes narrowed. "But do not chase after them."

"What?" Sakura said, blinking.

"Aki-chan, Nodoka-chan and Tsuke-chan...those three need to handle this on their own. They can accept allies if they wish, but in the end, this is their battle. Not yours."

"We know that," Naruto said, his eyes narrowing on the youth. "And that's why we want to talk the other village leaders out of trying to kill them!"

"...." Asuka was silent, his face betraying nothing.

"Let's just go," Sakura huffed, grabbing Naruto and Sai's sleeves.

"You know, it's curious," Asuka said with a small tight, tapping his chin with his long, thin index finger. "Everyone's been so concerned about the Jewels lately, they haven't been thinking about Kabuto at all..."

The three of them looked back around at him quickly.

Asuka smirked.

"If you want to know more about Kabuto, go the normal route," He said with a lofty sigh, waving his hand in their direction. "But if you are more focused on the Jewels, follow my advice. See yah." He winked at them over his shoulder and walked off.

"....Naruto," Sakura looked at him, her eyes narrowed. "What should we do...?"

He frowned slightly.

* * *

"...." Yuki stared into the distance for a long time, her teal eyes blank. After a moment, she frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. Ridiculous. This whole thing was disgusting and ridiculous. "Why are they such idiots...?" She whispered, shaking her head.

"Who?"

She looked around in surprise to see Michiru.

He approached her so that they were both standing by Konoha's Northern most gate. Yuki glanced at her cousin before sighing and leaning on the gate.

"The Kages..." She murmured. "They're all such idiots..."

Michiru blinked. "Even-"

"Even Gaara-oji, Naruto-oji, Rei-san and Akume-san!" Yuki snapped. "They're all idiots! Every single one of them! They think they can change the way the Jewels think or what their fates are going to be...ugh..." Yuki closed her eyes tightly and clutched her head, sinking down to her knees.

"Y-Yuki!?" Michiru knelt down beside her, grabbing her shoulder. "Yuki, are you okay?"

"It just keeps coming back to me..." She whispered, tears blurring her vision. "That...t-that dream I had...the prophecy..." She closed her eyes tightly, biting her lower lip. "When everyone was...dead, a-and there was a person standing there...h-holding Gaara-oji's head...and they had green eyes...I keep seeing that..."

"We don't even know what that means yet," Michiru tried to comfort her, but it didn't work.

"I have my own idea of what it means!" She cried. "Those eyes...they were so familiar. They looked just like Gaara-oji's..." She let out a strangled sob. "It might've been metaphorical...I don't know, but...it might've even been true, I just..."

"What?" He blinked.

"Me original thought was...t-that person holding Gaara-Oji's head...the person who killed everyone...was Aki...a-and I-"

"T-That's stupid, Yuki!" Michiru interrupted. "She would never-"

"I told you it might be metaphorical!" She said desperately. "But...I don't know..." She shook her head and closed her eyes, sighing shakily.

"...." Michiru frowned and leaned down, hugging her gently. "Yuki...please. Stop thinking about that dream. Tou-san promised he'd bring it up at the meeting, so you don't have to worry about that anymore. Just forget about it."

"You didn't see it, Michiru," She murmured. "If you had seen it...you would realize that it's something you just can't push out of your mind."

He fell silent.

"It was horrible," She sighed and leaned against him. "Seeing all that blood, and seeing everyone...d-dead...you included, and-..." She cut herself off, thinking about Okojo. "It was scary. It also made me think back to the time I had my vision about...my real mother dying. And then actually seeing her there before me, bloodied and not breathing..." She looked at him, her eyes wide.

"I think I'd go insane if I saw what I saw in my dream happen to everyone close to me."

"....I'm not going to let it happen," he promised her. "I'll do everything within my power to protect everyone we know. I just have to."

"..."

"Even Aki..." Michiru smiled. "I'm her big brother, and as her big brother, it's my duty to make sure she follows the right path in life."

She watched him, frowning slightly.

"I can't make her decisions for her, but..." He sighed, smiling meekly. "But I can still influence them."

"I hope so," Yuki mumbled, her eyes dark.

* * *

"Can we hit the road now!?" Snapped Aki, hands on her hips.

Nodoka glared at her. "Annoying." He grunted.

Kishun tossed him a nasty look and stayed close to Shuro and Aki, his arms crossed over his chest. Inami stood behind him, her eyes on Nodoka.

"Where's Okojo-san?" Aki asked, looking around. People were finally moving about the village, but there was no sign of the young man or any of his friends. She sighed and looked over at Nodoka, her eyebrows raised.

He stared aloofly in the opposite direction for a moment before he felt her eyes on his neck. He glanced around and caught her gaze. He frowned. "What?"

"What?" She asked, smirking.

He shook his head.

"Aki-san!"

They looked around to see Tsuki racing up to them, his long golden hair flying behind him.

"Tsuki-san!" Aki smiled at him. "Where's Okojo-san? We need t-"

"You have to get out of here!" Tsuki cried. He walked forward and gabbed Aki's arm, staring at her with his desperate blue eyes. "All of you! Especially Aki-san and Nodoka-san! You guys need to run!"

"W-what's going on?" Inami asked, fear entering her eyes.

"There's a young boy here...probably younger then you," he looked at Aki. "He has black hair and blue eyes."

Aki blinked and looked at Nodoka, but he shook his head.

"Ryuu's sixteen," he reminded her.

"R-right..." She frowned, confused.

"Anyway, you guys need to hurry!" Tsuki pleaded. "Okojo-kun and Misago-kun are holding him off for now, but I don't know how long they can-" The ground suddenly shook beneath them, making all of them stumble over each other.

"Ah-!" Inami tripped and fell into Nodoka's arms. Her face turned red.

"You okay?" Nodoka helped her back up and looked at Aki, his eyes narrowed. "We need to go," he said sharply, making them all look at him in surprise. He and Aki stared at each other for a moment, before Aki nodded.

"Yeah," She grabbed Kishun, keeping him close to her. "How do we get out?" She asked, looking back at Tsuki.

He nodded. "Follow me." He looked around, his eyes narrowed. People had started to panic...they were running around screaming, trying to figure out what was happening. Another explosion shook the ground, making a few people fall off their feet. "Hurry!"

He turned and hurried along the back of the village, the five teens at his heels. They ducked behind buildings, staying very close to each other.

"Who do you think it is?" Aki asked Nodoka, slowing her pace a bit so that she was running at his side.

"No clue," he huffed.

"...." She frowned.

"Ugh-" Nodoka winced and grabbed his arm. It had never healed properly after the many times it had been reopened. It was starting to hurt again and he slowed down considerably, falling behind the others.

"Oh no you don't!" Aki fell back as well and grabbed his arm. "Keep up! You're not staying behind!"

He stared at her.

"You're a man, aren't you?" She snapped. "Suck it up!" Tugging on his good arm, she managed to pull him back into a steady pace.

"This way," Tsuki told them, turning a sharp corner, but-

Out of nowhere there was a bright blast, sending them all flying. Nodoka instinctively grabbed Aki and they both slammed to the ground beside Kishun who had ducked down to avoid getting the full blow. Tsuki had turned, grabbed Shuro and Inami, and had taken most of the pain to protect the two girls.

"Gah-..." Aki winced, sitting up beside Nodoka. "What the hell-"

"Get down!" Nodoka grabbed her and forced her down. Just as he did so, a huge explosion rendered the wall behind them to ruble. The hidden staircase that Tsuki had been leading them to was revealed and the light from the upper world sunk down upon them.

"Geez..." Aki sat up again, rubbing her head. She glanced down at Nodoka who looked a bit startled but was unhurt. She struggled to her feet, wincing. "Everyone okay?"

"Fine over here," Grunted Kishun, gripping his bloodied knee.

"We're okay," Inami squeaked as she and Shuro helped Tsuki to his feet.

"Jewel of Seiyru. Jewel of Suzaku."

They all looked up to see someone standing on a nearby roof.

It was a boy...probably about Inami's age or a bit older. He had short, ruffled black hair and piercing blue eyes that looked almost white. He was a very pretty boy, and there was something familiar about him to Nodoka...

"Who are you!?" Aki snapped, glaring at him.

He ignored her. "Die," he whispered, holding his hand out. A white light surrounded him-

"Taoism!" Cried Nodoka. "SUZAKU!" There was a flash of red and the bird appeared. Just as the white light burst from the boy's body, Suzaku summoned up a wall of flame that absorbed the attack.

"Wow-..." Aki blinked, standing behind Nodoka, her eyes wide.

"Tch..." The boy's blue eyes narrowed as they fell on Nodoka. "..." he blinked. "I know you..." he murmured.

Nodoka stared at him.

"You're...that Murasaki boy. The younger one!"

Nodoka's eyes turned into cat-like slits that reflected Suzaku's flames. "You must be connected to Kabuto-sama, if you know me."

The boy watched him carefully.

"Will you stop chit chatting with the guy!?" Kishun snapped at Nodoka. He would've punched the older boy if his legs wasn't bleeding and hurting so badly.

Nodoka ignored him. "Let's go," He said, looking at Aki.

She nodded. "Tsuki-san, Inami, we-"

"I won't let you escape!" Snarled the boy, as a large and more powerful white light rose from his body.

"Damn it!" Nodoka tried to pull up the shield of flames in time, but-

The blast flew from his body and exploded around them, sending them flying in all directions.

Aki grappled for the closest thing close to her, and she felt her hand touch another for a moment, but she couldn't grab it. She flew through the and then proceeded to slam to the ground. But she didn't just fall and get back up like she normally did...

When she landed on the ground, her head smacked hard into the ground.

Her eyes widened in shock for a moment before a black veil was placed over her eyes and she fell unconscious, her friend's screaming still in her ears...

* * *

**Ooooooh, the drama. First Nodoka and Aki talk for a little bit with the blah blah blah and the bleh bleh bleh....Then Asuka talks to Naruto, Sakura and Sai who are on their way to the kage meeting. He tells them what's going on and that they should stay away from the main road, yada yada yada....Yuki talks more about her dream and she reveals that she thinks it was Aki who she saw in her dream. Michiru tries to comfort her. Back in the rebellion, their leaving is cut short when the boy who attacked Rei before comes back and uses Taoism...Nodoka tired to protect everyone but they get attacked and Aki gets knocked out cold...WHAT'S NEXT!?!?!??**


	51. Separated

**Hyuu~....Been a while, hasn't it? ^.^ Sorry for the untimely delay. I've been really busy with school and my personal life so yeah...lol. The first quarter of my Freshman year is already almost over...-le sigh- I've also been rereading "The Violet Rose" and "POTBS" and I must say....My writing was a bit off back then. XD Thanks everyone who pointed out my previous mistakes. It makes me happy because English is my best class right now. XDDD Today was really fun at school, too....In ICP (Integrated Chemistry and Physics) we had to make a device to protect an egg if we dropped it off the roof of our three story school building....Mine failed. TT_TT I opened up my project and my egg was in shards. XD It was funny tho....we didn't get to go on the roof, but one of the teachers stood up there and tossed things down, fright in front of the Art classes's window, and the students were like, "WTF ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?!??" XDDD And in second period, we got to go see the King Tut exhibit at the Children's Museum. It was only for freshman, teehee. I spent most of the tour talking to our chaperons nine year old daughter, who was part Russian and took a real shine to me. XD She was dragging me through the exhibit....lol. Well, I should stop talking and let you read now. It HAS been a while, after all. lol**

**

* * *

**

The blast had knocked her off her feet...she'd hit her head, and it hurt like hell. In the chaos of the attack, she'd lost sight of the others. She just hoped that they were okay...The blast had been really bad, and painful...Who had that boy been...?

"Are you awake now, Jewel of Seiyru?"

"...." Aki opened her eyes slowly, her head throbbing. Her whole body felt stiff, and her heart was pounding in her ears. Her vision was blurry for a moment...when it cleared, she the rough outline of a cave roof above her. She was lying on something hard...earth. Cold earth.

"Ugh..." She held her head as she sat up, biting her lip as she did so. She sat still for a moment before looking up. Like she had guessed, she was in a cave. Outside the mouth of said cave, snow was blowing harshly, and the crisp, brown grass had been hidden beneath a blanket of white.

She stared at the snow for a moment...until she remembered. Someone had spoken to her. She looked around sharply, wishing soon after that she hadn't, for her head began to spin again. She took a series of steady breaths before she looked up at the speaker.

It was a man...probably in his early thirties. He was very handsome, with long, raven shaded hair that fell over his lean shoulders and into his clear, amethyst eyes. His skin matched the color the snow outside...even the aura he gave off was like the snow.

"Who are you?" Aki rasped, her shoulders raising slightly. She may be in pain, but if he attacked-

"My name's Rei," He answered cooly, as if they were discussing the weather. "I'm the Otokage, leader of Otogakure, and eldest son of Yakushi Kabuto." he looked at her with those burning eyes of his..."Anything else you'd like to know, Sabaku Aki-san?"

Her eyes narrowed into a glare. This guy...was Kabuto's son AND a Kage. If it wasn't one thing it was another..."How do you know my name?" She asked. She kept her hands close together, ready to call upon Seiyru if need be.

"Being a friend of your parents and brother, I'm hoping I'd know it," He stated calmly.

Aki flinched at the words, 'parents' and 'brother', but continued to stare him down. "What do you want?" She snapped, her voice cracking around the room like a whip.

"...." Rei blinked dolefully. "I want nothing. I just saved your life. Why should I want something?"

She stayed silent.

"I never thought that, on my way to the Kage meeting, I'd run into the little girl who is so sought after..." he shook his head. "Actually, I was looking for you before I found you."

"Why?" She growled.

"I wanted to help you," he cast her a glance. "For my own reasons."

"I don't need a shinobi's help..." She struggled to her feet, but her knees buckled and she fell forward, into the arms of Rei, who had hurried to her side.

"Obviously you do."

She shoved him away angrily and sat back down, nursing her aching head.

"Where are the others?" She asked.

"What?"

"When you found me...were there four others?"

When he shook his head, she sighed heavily. 'I've gotta find them..." She whispered. "They might be hurt..."

"**You're** hurt," Rei told her. "And you're not going anywhere in your condition."

"Don't you DARE tell me what I can and can't do!" She snarled, giving him a venomous glare. "I have to find them..." She tried to get to her feet, but again, she fell back onto her knees. "D-damn..."

"Just rest here until your body gathers its bearings," He said, sitting down not too far away from her. "Then, I'll do nothing to stop you. You can go off and do whatever you please."

She huffed and looked away.

Silence stretched over them.

"Why do you refuse to accept Gaara-san and Hinata-san as your parents?" Rei asked.

She spat.

"...You may look like Hinata-san, but you're a lot like Gaara-san. In more ways then just your attitude."

"Don't compare me to a shinobi!" She snapped, whipping around and glaring at him "I'm nothing like shinobi!"

"You are. More then you know."

"Shut up."

"You're similar to Michiru as well..." He said, smirking slightly.

"Will you just SHUT UP!?" She yelled. If she had something hard in her hands, she'd chuck it at him. "I am nothing like those disgusting shinobi! All I apparently share with them is blood, and that alone makes me sick!"

"And your family understands that..." he stared at her. "If they didn't...do you think they'd be staying in the safety of their village, helping you whether you want them to do so or not?"

"...." She frowned. "I'm nothing like any shinobi," She growled. "Not Michiru, not that Gaara guy, not anyone."

"I'm not talking about the Michiru and Gaara that are shinboi..." Rei murmured gently. "I'm talking about the two of them that are just people."

"...?"

Rei thought for a moment. "Have you ever heard of the Bijuu?"

She blinked and sat up a bit. "Yeah. Everyone has."

"And the Jinchurikki that host them?"

"Yes. The Hokage's one of them."

Rei nodded slowly. "Your father used to be one."

She blinked, taken aback. "W-wha-"

"Just listen..." Rei whispered. "I want to tell you all about your father, so that you might better understand how you are like him."

Aki was silent for a moment before she leaned against the wall of the cave, her eyes narrowed. "This better be worth it."

Rei didn't answer. "Now...from what I have heard from Michiru, you don't want to be used, yes? You don't want people to use you for the power within you."

"Duh," She grunted.

"Your father never had that choice."

"Huh?"

"Your father was born for the sole purpose of being Sunagakure's greatest weapon. Before he had even left the womb, your grandfather, the Yondaime Kazekage, sealed the Ichibi no Shukaku within your grandmother. When Gaara-san was born, his mother died...a sacrifice, and the Shukaku was sealed within Gaara-san's body.

"He grew up being told he was a weapon, and being told that no one loved him. At one point, he came so unstable that his father scent someone to kill him. Gaara-san ended up killing the assassin, who was his most precious person, his uncle, Yashamaru.

"Anyway, when your father was twelve, he met Naruto-san, who was also a Jinchurikki. Something in your father changed when he met Naruto-san. He became genuinely strong, and he even became the Kazekage...

"The Shukaku was extracted from his body when he was sixteen by the Akatsuki, and your father died...But a woman from the Sand sacrificed herself to bring him back. Then he met your mother, and so on and so fourth."

Aki stared at him, her green eyes wide.

"As for your brother..." Rei blinked slowly. "After your parents got married, the war was raging, and Hinata-san became pregnant with Michiru. But there was no time for a baby in the war, so they scent him to an orphanage where he could grow up and be safe/ When he was your age...maybe a bit younger, he met the two of them and returned to his family. When Hinata-san became pregnant with you, they wanted to give you what Michiru had not received. They loved you and dedicated their lives to keeping you safe...but you were kidnapped by Kabuto, who wanted to use your powers.

"Your parents, you brother, myself, and many, many others fought to save you. We even lost a comrade. He died to protect Michiru, so that he could go on and save you..." His voice faltered for a moment, but after a slight pause, he spoke up again. "But we couldn't. We couldn't get to you in time, and the building that we were in collapsed..." he closed his eyes.

"We all thought you were dead."

He fell silent, as did the cave.

"Y-you think I care....?" Aki whispered, clenching her hands together. She stared at her knees blindly, biting her lower lip. "I HAVE people who care about me...I-I...I don't need...them..."

He stared at her.

"Shit..." Aki blinked and rubbed her eyes quickly. She turned her back on Rei, sniffing slightly. "I-I don't need the help of Shinobi, nor will I ever accept it! A-and besides...I don't want parents or a brother! I never asked for anything! I never asked for any of that!"

Rei remained silent.

"Well!?" Aki looked around angrily at him, her temper flaring. "Why the HELL do they care about me so much!? I'm their enemy at best! The Kage's want to kill off the Jewels right!? Nodoka told me! So why should my..._father _or you for that matter give a damn about me!? HAH!?"

Rei watched the furious teenager, whose shoulders were moving up and down slowly as she breathed heavily. Her cold green eyes were like glass as she stared across the cave at him.

"We help you because we want to," Rei whispered. "Gaara-san is your father. He loves you. I....Like I said, my friend gave his life so that we could save you. I'm not going to let his sacrifice be in vein."

"....." She frowned.

"You should be grateful that you have people who care for you."

"Oh shut up," She huffed. "Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't feel."

Rei blinked. "Well...you'd better get some rest. I need to be going to the Kage meeting, but I'm not leaving until you have your strength back."

"Tch," She glared at him once more before turning her back on him, arms crossed over her chest.

* * *

"This is ridiculous..." Nodoka sat beneath a snow covered tree, nursing a bloody wound above his eye. When he had awoken, he was in the midst of a snowy forest, and the underground village was no where in sight.

He wasn't alone though.

He glanced down at the still unconscious Kishun. Nodoka had woken up beside the blond and dragged him to safety. He'd taken off his dark red jacket, positioned it on the ground and put Kishun on top of it.

He hadn't seen anyone else, though. No Aki, Inami or Shuro.

Sighing, Nodoka pushed his hair back from his face. "Suzaku," He murmured. The bird appeared in a flash, chirping happily.

"Go see if there's a village nearby," Nodoka instructed, pushing the blood out of his eyes. "And be quick about it."

Suzaku twittered in understanding before turning and flying off into the wilderness.

"...."

"Ugh...Aki..."

Nodoka blinked and glanced down at Kishun, whose eyes were twitching in his sleep.

"Aki..Ak..."

"Hmph," Nodoka snarted. "You really love her a lot...?" He whispered, staring at the snow. "Don't you...?" He sat in the winter silence for a moment before closing his eyes...

"AKI!" Kishun cried, sitting up suddenly, making Nodoka jump.

"...." Kishun stared at the snow, his eyes wide. "W-what the he-" He looked around and spotted Nodoka. "Y-YOU-" he tried to back off but had to stop as pain shot up his arm. "Ugh...."

"Cool off," Nodoka said dully. "There are some tendons torn up in your arm. Move to much and you might break it."

"W-where the hell am I!?" Kishun snapped, ignoring Nodoka's words. "Why am I with you!? Where's Aki!?"

"Hell if I know," Nodoka pushed his hair out of his eyes. "I woke up in the snow and lugged your ass over here. I didn't see your friends."

"...." Kishun glared at him and looked around. "Aki!? AKI!? Inami? Shuro?"

"Will you just shut up?" Nodoka growled, rubbing his ears. "They're not around."

"YOU shut up!" Kishun glared at him. "This is obviously YOUR fault!"

"My fault?"

"That kid must've been after you! Damn it! Why did Aki have to try and trust you...? I bet you led that guy to us, didn't you!?" His eyes widened. "You were trying to kill all of us! Oh my God...I knew it!"

"You don't know jack!" Nodoka snarled, grabbing a handful of snow and tossing it at the blond. The snow smacked him square in the face. "I didn't know that kid at all!"

"Pff-" Kishun pushed the snow from his face. "You bastard..."

"Now, I scent Suzaku off to find a village-" Nodoka pushed himself to his feet, his eyes closed. "When he finds one, you can either come with me or go off your own way."

"I'm not going with you!" Kishun snapped, struggling to his feet and glaring at the ex-assassin.

"Very well." Nodoka leaned against the tree and reached into his pockets. His eyes twitched in frustration as he remembered that Aki had destroyed his last cigarette. Sighing, he closed his eyes and remained silent, listening to the sound of the snow...

He heard Kishun sit down huffily, and shook his head. It was going to be a long wait...

Then, something else came to Nodoka's mind.

When that boy had attacked them and he had been knocked off his feet, someone had grabbed his hand...He knew who it had been. Her touch was all too familiar by now...

When a person thinks of girls, they think of soft and sweet...but that hand had been hard and strong...He looked down at his own hand as he remembered how close her fingers had come to his, and if he had just closed his hand...

He sighed and DID close his hand, starring at the snow.

_Aki..._

_

* * *

_

"ACHOO!"

Hinata giggled as Gaara rubbed his nose on his sleeve. "Not catching a cold, are you?" She asked.

"I'm just not used to winter," Gaara huffed, rubbing his shoulders.

"Good thing we have these then, huh?" Kakeru smiled and tugged at the light tan traveling cloak that he and the other two wore. The three of them had left Sunagakure two days ago and were on the border of Konoha and Iawgakure. The Land of Ages was about a three day's journey away.

"Yeah," Hinata smiled at him.

"This is going to be one intense meeting, isn't it?" Kakeru said after a moment, his eyes on Gaara. "Kazekage-sama...?"

"...." Gaara looked at him and Hinata. "Indefinitely. We know that the council wants to kill off the Jewels...but we cannot allow that," he closed his eyes slowly. "For the sake of the world. That's what they don't understand."

"But we haven't confirmed that the Jewel's will help or cause us more trouble," Kakeru interjected.

"Even so..." Gaara looked up, his green eyes flaring dangerously. "Aki is my daughter, Tsuke is Naruto's daughter...we can't let anything happen to them. Whether what we think is true or not...I won't let those two get hurt."

Hinata smiled at him.

"Kazekage-sama's such a good guy," Kakeru said with a smile.

Gaara blinked slowly, shrugging.

"...What's...?"

Gaara glanced over. "Hinata?"

The Hyugga narrowed her eyes, staring into the distance. "Is that...people?"

"Huh?" Gaara stepped up beside his wife and looked in the same direction, squinting his eyes. After a long moment..."You...you're right!"

"...." Kakeru frowned.

"C'mon," Gaara hurried off through the snow without waiting for their response, his eyes cat-like slits. Hinata and Kakeru were soon at his heels. After a few moments of tripping and stumbling through the snow, they arrived at the two figures they had seen-

Gaara froze. "Hey-"

"Y-you're...the Kazekage!" A young girl with short gray hair and dark green eyes stood before them. Blood was running down her face, and her arm was stained in crimson. What was even more shocking though, was the younger girl that she was supporting on her shoulder.

Though the girl was unconscious, Gaara recognized her instantly by her vibrant pink hair.

"You're Aki's friends!" He said, his eyes widening.

"What are you two doing here?" Hinata asked, rushing over and helping the gray haired girl support the younger girl. "Where's Aki?"

"I don't know..." The girl, Shuro, if Gaara remembered right, shook her head helplessly. "We...i-it's a long story, but w-we all got separated...a-and Inami's hurt..." She looked at her friend, concern in her eyes. "S-she won't wake up..."

"She'll be fine, and so will you." Gaara assured her. He pulled off his traveling cloak and placed it over Shuro's shoulders. Kakeru took his off as well and draped it over Inami before gently scooping her into his arms.

"We need to find a place to treat their wounds, Gaara," Hinata told him.

He nodded. "Shuro-san..." He looked at the girl, who jumped.

"Y-yes...?"

"Don't worry..." he gave her a warm, comforting smile. "We're going to help you two. But in exchange, I'd like you to tell us everything that's been happening...especially concerning Aki."

Shuro stared up at him for a moment before nodded.

"Good...now, let's go."

* * *

**I....I think Aki is the most STUBBORN character I've ever had...I also think she's one of the characters that angers you guys the most. XD That damn attitude of hers...okay, so after the blast, Rei found Aki and is taking care of her....he told her about Gaara and Michiru, but she still won't sway...Nodoka and Kishun got separated from the others and are now stuck together (huhuhuh) and they're both like "RAWR" as for Inami and Shuro...they got knocked the furthest, but then again, Shuro'd been walking for a while...anyway, Gaara and his group found them, and yeah yeah, Kakeru's back baby. :3 Sooooo yeah. I'll try to update more frequently. I've just been pooped lately...SEE YAH LATA PEEPS!!!! :3**

* * *


	52. A reason to fight

**-sighs- I'm sleepy....I'm going to Chicago this weekend, and I'm going on a cruise in November...plus I'm turning fifteen in November. SO MUCH IS HAPPENING! -dies- Agh. My head hurts. We had a lockdown at school today. I was in theater class, and everyone was freaking out. We thought that someone was gonna shoot us through the window...then the principal told us the Lockdown was because someone stole a computer. ..............WHAT!? Why couldn' they of just told us that, instead of leaving us to have a panic attack? XD It was funny in ICP (Integrated Chemistry and Physics) today...we were playing Bingo, and this senior sitting in front of me got a bingo, and he screamed, "YATSEE BABY!!!!" XDDD We started laughing so hard. Well....I should let you read now, shouldn't I? -flies away-**

**

* * *

**

"So the five of you got separated when this boy attacked you...?" Gaara stared at Shuro. "In an underground rebellion?"

Shuro nodded, her eyes narrowed slightly. "Yes," She said quietly. "Okojo-san, the leader of the rebellion, wanted Aki-chan and Nodoka to join him and help him lead the rebellion, since they were Jewels. But because they were both indecisive, he gave them until next autumn to decide. Nodoka was going to leave the rebellion with us the find the Jewel of Genbu, but when we were leaving, that boy attacked us, and the only one I could find was Inami-chan..." She glanced at the girl, who was being treated by Hinata.

They'd found a small clearing in the nearby woods and, after clearing away the snow, had set up camp beneath a large pine tree. Hinata was tending to Inami while Gaara had treated Shuro's less threatening injuries. Kakeru had gone out in search of fire wood.

"...." Gaara stared at her. "Then Aki is..."

"I don't know."

Hinata glanced over, frowning slightly.

Gaara clenched his fists.

"I-I'm sorry..." Shuro said suddenly.

The Kazekage blinked. "For what?"

"I...I've tried to talk Aki into requesting help from you two...f-from her family, but she refuses to. M-maybe if I had pushed her harder, all of this wouldn't of..." She stared at the ground, her eyes full of regret.

Gaara watched her for a moment before sighing. "It's not your fault, Shuro-san. Aki is stubborn...she even was so as a baby..." He smiled slightly. "I know it takes a lot to sway her mind when she's made it up...even the words of a friend won't make her turn around and think something else. I haven't known her...I still don't know her that well, but I do know that much. At least as a father, I do."

Hinata smiled, not looking up from Inami.

"...I don't know why Aki refuses you two..." Shuro gave him a weak smile. "She's lucky to have people who care about her so much."

Gaara blinked.

"Kazekage-sama, I brought some firewood," Kakeru walked through the trees, placing the wood he had collected on the ground.

"Good. Thank you, Kakeru."

He nodded. "I'll make a fire, then."

While he did so, Gaara looked at Shuro again. "Shuro-san..." She turned to face him. "I've only encountered him once...tell me more about The Jewel of Suzaku. That boy named Nodoka."

Shuro looked slightly taken aback. "....Nodoka is-....he's my cousin, for starters," She shrugged.

"Where do his loyalties lie?"

"Hell if I know!"

They all looked at her in surprise.

"I-I mean..." She blushed, frowning. "Nodoka and I may be cousins, but we're not very close. He's hard to read, and he never tells me anything he's thinking. The only person I've ever seen him open up to since his mother died is...well, Aki-chan..." She gave Gaara a cautious glance. "He tells her a lot. He never comes out right and says what he's feeling, but he's revealed a lot to her that he's never even mentioned to me."

Gaara was silent.

"Well...I THINK they consider each other friends," Shuro looked at the ground thoughtfully. "Maybe friend is too strong a word...allies? No...rivals?" She shook her head. "Anyway...I don't know much about Nodoka, even though I'm related to him. He's too secretive."

"Sounds like someone I know," Gaara huffed, thinking of the smart-ass Uchiha clan head...

After a moment of silence, Shuro looked around to stare at Inami. "...She's going to be okay, isn't she...?"

Gaara glanced at Hinata.

"She'll be fine," Hinata reassured Shuro with a smile. "I may not be a medical ninja, but my friend who is one did teach me a few things."

Shuro nodded, smiling slightly. "...So what are you all doing this far away from Suna?" She inquired.

"We were on our way to the Kage meeting," Kakeru explained as he got the fire going. "I'm sure you've heard by now that the council and the other Kages want to kill off the Jewels..."

Shuro frowned and nodded.

"Well, we're going to protest that. The Hokage, Otokage and Tsuchikage as well."

"Th-that's good," Shuro smiled.

Gaara nodded gently. "Even if Aki doesn't want us to help her, we still will in anyway we can. The Hokage, Naruto, his daughter Tsuke is a Jewel as well. But just because our daughters are Jewels isn't the only reason why we're doing this..." He frowned. "We believe...and there may be proof, that the Jewels are the only remaining hope for the world."

Shuro stared at him.

"We have to protect them," Gaara scoffed. "Even that troublesome little..." He muttered under his breath angrily.

"So Shuro-chan...do you have any idea of where Aki or the others are?" Hinata asked, wrapping a bandage around Inami's forehead gently.

Shuro shook her head. "No clue at all. Like I said, we got separated when that weird little boy attacked us."

"...." Gaara and Hinata glanced at each other.

"Well, you should rest up," Gaara said, looking at Shuro gently. "You've been through a lot."

Shuro looked at him and nodded. "Yeah...thank you."

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Kishun growled.

"You're telling me."

The two boys were getting more then their amount of shares. Suzaku had found a village where they could stay and treat their injuries...only problem was, Kishun's leg was so badly injured that he could barely walk. This meant that the only way they'd get to the village together, was if Nodoka lent his shoulder for support.

Nodoka felt bad for the villagers. Seeing two teenage boys covered in blood and injuries stalking through their home with a giant, fiery bird must be pretty scary.

Kishun acted like he was being eaten by acid just touching the ex-assassin.

"Will you stop fidgeting?" Nodoka snapped as Kishun wriggled unhappily.

"Then let go of me!" Kishun snapped.

"Fine."

Nodoka released Kishun, who almost immediately toppled over into the snow. "OW!" He yelled, grabbing his injured leg. "Why the hell did you do that!?"

"You TOLD me to, idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot!"

"Idiot!"

"N-Nodoka-kun!?"

The two of them looked around to see a man with bright red hair and narrowed, black eyes. He smelled like alcohol and smoke.

"...." Nodoka looked around, his eyes narrowed. "Tokijin...long time no see." He turned to face him, crossing his arms over his chest. "What are you doing here?"

Tokijin stared at him, his eyes wide.

Nodoka raised his eyebrows. "Whatever." He turned back to Kishun and, leaning down, yanked him to his feet. "C'mon. We need to find an INN."

"Get off me~e....."

"Listen!" Nodoka looked at him, his silver eyes burning. "If I leave you in the snow to rot, that little brat friend of yours will drive me crazy until the end of time, not like she hasn't already! So just keep your mouth shut and deal with it, unless one: you want you leg to be amputated, or two: you want to be screwed over for your WHOLE DAMN LIFE!"

Kishun gawked at him.

"Now, let's go," Nodoka pulled Kishun's arm over his shoulder and glanced at Tokijin, who was standing in front of him. "Move."

"N-Nodoka-kun...you..." He blinked.

"What!?" Nodoka snapped angrily. "If you haven't noticed, Tokijin, I kind of have my hands full here!" He huffed and turned away. "Now...we need to find an INN-"

"You won't be able to get an INN room looking like that," Tokijin said quickly, walking up and grabbing Nodoka's arm-

The Jewel of Suzaku quickly shied away, wincing as the old Yakuza member touched his injured arm.

"...." Tokijin frowned. "You're lucky you came to this village. I live here. If you're injured, come with me and I can fix you up."

Nodoka hesitated.

"I told you...I quit the gang," Tokijin looked at the ground, then back at the fiery teenager. "Why don't you just take the help you're offered and accept it?"

"...."

Kishun frowned and looked at Nodoka.

"...Fine," Nodoka narrowed his eyes. "But if this is any kind of trick, you're barbeque."

* * *

"Seiyru, go out and search again!" Aki ordered, staring up at the small dragon as it fluttered above her.

Seiyru let out an exhausted twitter, flapping her wings weakly.

"You shouldn't push her so much," Rei told Aki, glancing up from rummaging in his bag. "She's been searching for over five hours. Give her a rest."

Aki glared at Rei. "I don't know about you, but I'm in a hurry!" She snapped. "I need to find my friends and make sure they're okay!"

"...." Rei smiled slightly. "You may act like you don't want anyone to care about you, but you really love all of your friends, don't you?" She looked at him. "I can see it. You're really a kind, caring person, right? You just don't like to show it."

"Shut up..." She grumbled. She looked back at Seiyru. "Go ahead and take a break, alright?"

Seiyru squeaked happily, flying down and landing in Aki's lap. She curled up, flapping her wings to show her thanks.

"...." Aki sighed and leaned against the wall of the cave, closing her eyes. _I'm tired of waiting..._She thought angrily. _I want to go find the others...and I want to go back to the Rebellion and see if Okojo's alright..._She frowned.

"Something on your mind?" Rei asked, noticing this.

"Stuff it and mind your own business," She snorted angrily.

"...." Rei was about to go back to looking through his bag, before he suddenly went rigid.

Aki glanced at him. "What-" She paused, feeling an odd shiver go down her spine.

"Someone's here," Rei murmured. He got to his feet and walked past her to the mouth of the cave. The snow storm had died down, so he leaned out into the open air, his eyes narrowed. He was silent for a long time, his black hair falling over his shoulder.

Aki watched him, her eyes wide.

Seiyru obviously felt that something was wrong as well, for she lifted her head, but kept silent.

"...Maybe it's just an anima-" Aki started to speak, but she was cut off as Rei turned, grabbed her, and leaped out of the way.

It was a good thing he had, for a huge explosion soon came, leaving where they had both been in rubble.

"OH MY GOD!" Aki cried, staring at the spot over Rei's arm. "WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN!?" She shrieked.

"...." Rei glanced over his shoulder, frowning.

"Jewel of Seiyru...long time no see."

From the dust and snow thrown up from the explosion emerged a boy with sleek, shimmering black hair and vibrant, ice blue eyes. Aki recognized him so instantly, she tired to jump up in surprise but Rei pulled her back down.

"R-Ryuu-!" She tired to yell, but her voice came out as a squeak instead.

"SO glad you remembered me," Ryuu, Nodoka's elder brother, smirked. "I was heading to Suna...but I got word that you were somewhere in this area."

She was silent.

"My little bro isn't with you?" Ryuu looked around. "Guess not. Instead, you're with the Otokage, eh...? One jump up, huh, Aki-chan?"

"Sh-shut up!" Aki pushed Rei away and got to her feet, Seiyru at her side.

Ryuu smiled darkly. "Sorry, Aki-chan...but it's time I finish this, and take you back to Kabuto-sama."

"H-hell no..." She hissed, backing up, only to bump into the wall again. "I...won't let you. I'm not going!"

"You don't have a choice..." Ryuu held up his hand, and blue fire sprang to life.

She flinched.

"Who are you?" Rei asked, getting up and staring at Ryuu. He stepped in front of Aki protectively, making her blink.

"I guess YOU wouldn't know me..." Ryuu sighed, juggling the fire in one hand like it was a ball. "I'm Murasaki Ryuu...Nodoka, the Jewel of Suzaku's, older brother."

"The Jewel of Suzaku?" Rei frowned. He'd never met the kid, but he knew that it was him who had attacked Tsuke and Suzuka back in Oto...

"And you're not gonna get Nodoka either!" Aki snarled, looking around Rei at Ryuu. "He may've gotton his ass kicked last time...b-but when I find him again, h-he and I will be able to take you easy, a-and..."

"Oh, shut up." Ryuu rolled his eyes and tossed the flame at them.

"SEIYRU!" Aki cried.

A wall of ice was pulled up out of nowhere, and in a blast of steam, absorbed most of the flame.

"GH!" Rei shocked Aki back until he was squishing her against the cave wall.

Seiyru flew directly behind the ice, her wings raised, her sapphire eyes narrowed.

Ryuu whistled. "Nice move, Jewel of Seiyru," He said, smiling.

Aki frowned as Seiyru pulled the ice wall down. She hesitated, before shoving Rei out of her way, and walking past him, towards Ryuu.

"Aki-" Rei tried to grab her, but she pushed his hand away.

She walked up until she was standing directly in front of Ryuu. She realized, now that she was closer to him, that he wasn't that much taller then his brother. "You..." She growled. "Are the sickest person imaginable. Trying to kill your little brother, just because some crazy idiot told you to!"

Ryuu sighed sadly, still smiling. "It's much more complicated then that, Aki-chan."

Aki lifted her hand, and in a sweeping motion, slammed her hand across his cheek.

Silence filled the cave. Aki's cheeks were flushed with rage, and the hand she had slapped Ryuu with was shivering slightly.

"....You must have a death wish," Ryuu huffed. In a lightning fast movement, he rammed his fist into Aki's stomach, sending her flying.

"AGH!" She collided with the wall, wincing as the hard cave wall ripped into her back.

"Aki!" Rei hurried to her side.

Ryuu smirked.

"...." Aki frowned, rubbing her arm, and struggled to her feet. "Seiyru," She hissed.

There was a flash of pale blue, and a huge vortex of water appeared between Seiyru's raised wings. Aki looked up, her green eyes burning....".ASS!" The yelled. Seiyru let out a shrill cry, and the vortex went flying towards Ryuu.

A look of surprise dawned on his handsome face, and he rolled out of the way just as the water collided with the hard ground. The stunning part was that the water left a huge slice in the ground, as if it was a steel knife.

Rei gawked at Aki, his eyes round as saucers. She...this little girl...had THAT much power!?

"Whenever someone asks me what side I am on, I tell them I'm no one's side but my own!" Aki cried, staring at Ryuu, who was glaring at her. "People ask me why I fight, and I tell them I fight because I feel I need to! Well, now I have a reason!" She pointed at Ryuu. "I fight to beat the shit out of scum like YOU!"

"...." Ryuu snorted. "Aren't you being hypocritical? You hang out with people like me." He got to his feet, brushing the dust from his pants. "Nodoka, the Kazekage, even that guy," He motioned at Rei. "To my people and others...they're just as bad as I am."

"I only worry about what's in front of me," She spat. "And right now, your ugly mug is in front of me, and if you try to hurt me, I'll defend myself. If you try to hurt my friends, I'll defend them. Nodoka included."

He laughed. "Since when has Nodoka been your friend?"

"Since I met him," She said darkly. "Even though neither of us really considered it at the time."

He stared at her.

She gave him a nasty glare in return.

"Hmph..." Ryuu smirked. "You're an interesting girl. I might ask Kabuto-sama if I can have you for myself."

"You sick-" Aki gritted her teeth together and lunged towards him again.

He dodged her nimbly, so she dug her foot into the hole that Seiyru had made, did a sharp turn, and ducked beneath him. Catching him off guard, she used her own body to knock his legs out from under him. She winced as he collapsed on top of her, but that didn't last for long.

With a grunt, she heaved upwards, knocking him away slightly. Not giving him a second to react, she slammed her hands to the ground, twisted her body around, and kicked him as hard as she could in between his shoulder blades.

"Uhg-" Ryuu winced and stumbled away from her. "Y...you've gotten better, haven't you?" He looked around at her, frustration now in his eyes.

"Keh," Aki straightened up, crossing her arms over her chest. "You wanna try anything like that again?"

"Bring it!" He kicked off, darting towards her, but before he even got close-

A long sword came out of nowhere, zooming past Ryuu's nose, so close that the young man could feel the steel against his skin. He froze, his eyes wide. Aki stared at the blade, her mouth slightly open.

"Don't touch her again," Rei, holding the hilt of the sword tightly, stepped in between the two of them, his eyes narrowed. "If you dare to harm her, you have me to deal with."

Ryuu 'tsked'. "And what do YOU plan to do?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Back off!" Aki hissed at Rei. "This is my fight!"

"No..." Rei shook his head and looked at Ryuu. "It's mine. I will make sure Sora's sacrifice was not in vain." He looked at Ryuu, his eyes scorching. "I will skin anyone who dares to harm you! This I swear!"

* * *

**Inami's still out, and Shuro is talking with Gaara and the others...Lots of talking, blah blah blah. Kishun and Nodoka are in a village and are being as friendly as ever towards each other. :3 Tokijin comes back in...Like I've said before, he doesn't serve a very important purpose, but he still pops in from time to time to help Nodoka out, lol. Rei and Aki are attacked by Ryuu, and Aki actually speaks some sense. Right before they're about to break out into an all out battle, Rei intervenes and vows to protect Aki to make sure Sora's death wasn't in vain. Now Rei and Ryuu are gonna fight. :3 SEE YOU NEXT TIME**


	53. Asuka's secret gift

**FUREAKIN SPOILERS FOR THE NEW NARUTO CHAPTER, BE WAAAAAAAAAAARNED!!!!!!**

**o.....m.....g.....TOBI'S NUUUUTS! Or...Madara's nuts...Jubi? A fureakin Jubi? TEN TAILS!?.....doesn't sound THAT scary. Naw, not scary at all. _....I wonder why Gaara got that confused look on his face when Tobi said, "Ladies and Gentlemen"....I don't get it. XD But at least Gaara seems to be showing more emotion then he has since he was CRAZY. "I won't let you have Uzumaki Naruto." OW. PWND. Poor Sakura....and Yaaay, more Sai, Kiba and Lee....the unappreciated guys are getting love. :3 I want Kisame back soon....AND OSHIT ANOTHER NINJA WAR #4 WHAT WE GUNNA DO NOW!?!??.......-plays conga music- Tobi....er, Madara, is crazy. He want's everyone to be like puppets...dude, leave the puppet crap to Kankuro, okay? A-and is it me....or does Kankuro's new puppet....look a little bit like...Sasori...? D:**

**

* * *

**

"Trying to play the hero, are you?" Ryuu rolled his eyes and faced Rei, his eyes narrowed.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Aki snapped, tugging on Rei's sleeve. "This is my fight! Let me handle it!"

"You...have a destiny to fulfill," Rei murmured, shoving her back gently. "You need to stay safe...Myself, your parents, and all of the people connected to us know this. You were chosen by the Gods to be a Jewel for a reason. If you die..." he fell silent, but shook his head. "Just stay back."

"I don't like being protected!" She cried angrily.

"AKI!" Rei snarled, making her flinch. He even made Ryuu blink in surprise. Rei tossed her a frustrated glance over his shoulder. "Stop being such a spoiled brat! Being protected by someone doesn't mean you're weak! It means you're strong enough to know your own boundaries! When someone wants to help you, just accept that instead of whining about it! You're going to loose your life being as selfish as you are now!"

"..." She stared at him.

Rei frowned and looked sharply back at Ryuu. "Let's begin this, then."

Ryuu smirked. "Let's...Otokage-sama."

Rei pushed off the ground and darted forward, his sword held at his side.

Ryuu maneuvered his way around the older man, skipping for a moment on his toes before whipping around. He raised his hand and a blue flame appeared. "Take this!" He tossed it towards Rei, the flames glittering in his eyes.

With a sweeping, graceful movement, Rei turned and brought his sword up. He murmured a few words beneath his breath, and there was a blast of violet as the flame made contact with the sword.

"Tch-" Ryuu turned and tossed another fireball, but the result was the same. "You...You know Taoism."

"Kabuto is my father," Rei raised his blade, which seemed to be engulfed in a brilliant, violet shaded mist. "I was taught a few tricks."

"Guess I don't need to hold back then, do I?" Ryuu spread his arms out, palms facing upwards. He was silent for a moment, before his lips began to move, even though no sound came. His hands began to vibrate softly, and a large, white flame sprouted over each of his arms.

Rei's eyes narrowed. "This move is advanced..."

Aki watched, silent.

"HAH!" Ryuu brought his hands down and clapped them together. As if he had caused an avalanche, the flames burst forward in a circular motion, all around him, a stampede of flaming warriors, towards Rei and Aki.

Rei acted on instinct. "Seiyru!" He called to the dragon. "Please, summon up the thickest ice you can!"

Seiyru looked at Aki.

"....Do what he says!"

With a squeak, Seiyru raised her wings and a wall of ice was summoned fourth.

"That's not enough to stop my flames, fool!" Ryuu laughed.

Rei ignored him and sunk his blade into Seiyru's ice wall. "Sora..." he whispered, putting all of his strength into his blade. "Give me strength...!" There was a flash as the flames made contact with the ice wall, which had begun to glow lavender.

The shock wave of the mixed forces made the snow outside leap from the ground, and nearly knocked Aki backwards, off her feet. To steady herself, she grabbed Rei's sleeves, and suddenly-

A familiar tune filled her ears, but in her confusion and fear, she couldn't pin point where she had heard it before. The area around her and vanished, turning into nothing but darkness. Rei was gone, yet she was still clinging to air, as if she was grabbing his sleeve. Small orbs of light drifted around her, and she felt a deep, painful sadness swell up in her chest...

A sheet of images was pulled over her eyes, and she once again saw strange images that she had never seen before.

A boy with long black hair and kindly eyes, laughing as he talked to a slightly older boy with brown hair and copper eyes....she felt like she had seen both of them before.

A man with red hair and vibrant green eyes, her father, Gaara, holding a woman who was sobbing insanely into his shoulder.

Michiru, clinging to Gaara's sleeve and crying.

A bright flash of red covered up the images, and the smell of blood filled Aki's senses and screams shook her whole body and made her feel like her head was going to explode. People were screaming so many things at once...she couldn't make out what they were saying...

Crimson blood flew across her vision, and she saw a mountain of corpses-

Aki grabbed her face and screamed in terror. The music in her ears vanished, and her surroundings returned, like a blindfold had been lifted from her vision.

Not sure what had happened, she sunk to her knees, entangling her fingers into her hair and taking deep, rasping breaths. Those images had...seemed so real...all of those dead bodies...she'd never seen that many before...

"Aki...Aki! Are you okay!?" She felt a hand on her back, and jumped away, smacking the hand, but she lost her footing and fell over, her whole body quivering.

"Aki..."

"No..." She stared with wide, unseeing eyes, her heart pounding so hard against her chest that it hurt. "No...no more...I don't want...to see it anymore...! Please...!"

"Aki, what are you talking about?" Rei tried to pull through to the panicking girl before him, but she wouldn't calm down. In the blast that was caused form the attacks, Ryuu had vanished, and then Aki had had this...panic attack. He didn't know where Ryuu had gone, and right now, he didn't care. "Aki, calm down...tell me what's the matter!"

"She can't hear you."

Rei looked around to see a young man standing in the entrance of the cave. He had long, slightly curly, platinum shaded hair that fell into his ice blue eyes, making his tan skin look even darker. He had his arms crossed over his lean chest, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Who are you?" Rei snapped, sheltering Aki.

"I'm a friend, don't worry. And Aki-chan knows me." The boy walked into the cave and knelt down beside Aki. "It's okay..." he whispered to her. He reached up and placed his forefinger on her forehead.

Aki stopped crying, and her breath caught in her throat. After a moment, her eyes fluttered shut, and she collapsed into the boy's arms.

Rei blinked. "What did you-"

"We can explain everything later, Otokage-sama," The boy murmured, carefully pushing a few strands of hair from Aki's death white face. "For now, we need to find another place for Aki-chan to wake up. We don't know if Nodoka-chan's brother will come back or not."

"...." Rei stared at him. "Who are you?" He asked again.

The boy looked up and simply smiled at him. "Let's go," He said, getting to his feet and scooping Aki into his arms.

Rei hesitated, before getting to his feet as well. He'd trust this kid...

For now.

* * *

"So you know this guy?" Kishun gave Nodoka an untrusting stare. They had arrived at the rundown, sorry excuse for a building that was Tokijin's home. It smelled like blood, smoke and alcohol, and everything looked too dirty to sit on...but the two exhausted teens had no choice. They'd sat down the couch, keeping a distance from each other, waiting dow Tokijin.

"Yeah..." Nodoka sniffed as he looked around the room, Suzaku on his shoulder. "He used to be with the Yakuza gang I got my information from."

Kishun snorted. "The same one that beat you to a bloody pulp?"

Nodoka tossed him a glare.

"I didn't take part in that," Tokijin assured him as he returned to the room with bandages and medicine.

"Whatever," Kishun looked away.

"...." Tokijin paused, watching Nodoka.

"Well, if you're gonna do something, do something," He huffed. "We didn't come here to sit and have tea."

"Y-yes..." Tokijin treated to Kishun's leg first, rubbing on some disinfectant before wrapping clean, white bandages around it. He then redressed Nodoka's injured arm and then gave them some bandages for their smaller injuries. "Uh...h-how did you end up this way?" He asked.

Nodoka gave him a small look before answering. "Attacked by some kid with black hair and blue eyes."

"Ry-"

"It wasn't Ryuu."

Kishun gave Nodoka a sour look. "And it was all your fault!" He snapped.

"Ugh, here we go again!" Nodoka pushed his bangs back angrily. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's not my fault! People are hunting Aki and I because we're Jewels, not because I know her!"

"I still think it's your fault."

"..." Tokijin was silent. "N-Nodoka-kun-"

"Tokijin," Nodoka interrupted him. "We can't stay here very long. Thanks for treating our injuries, but we should leave as soon as possible. The person who attacked us could still be around, and we have to find this guy's friends," he jerked his head towards Kishun.

Tokijin blinked. "B-but those are some really bad injuries-"

"We'll get by." Nodoka got to his feet. "Can you stand?" He asked Kishun.

"O-Of course I can!" Kishun jumped up, but immediately toppled back over. "Oooow..."

"For pete's sake..." Nodoka pulled him back up, looping his arm over his shoulder. "You're pathetic."

"Sh-shut up..."

"....Nodoka-kun," Tokijin looked at him. "You DO know that the Kages want to kill you, right?"

"Yeah, I know," He said, blinking dolefully, but looked around at the shocked yelp from Kishun. "What?"

"T-they're trying to KILL you guys!?" He yelled.

"Yeah," Nodoka frowned. "I told Aki...guess she didn't inform you."

Kishun scowled.

"Anyway-" Tokijin looked back at Nodoka. "You could be killed, you know? Especially hanging around that Aki girl...the Kazekage's daughter."

"I won't die, Tokijin, not yet, at least..." Nodoka frowned. "I have something I need to do before I die, and until I do it, I will live."

"...."

"Okay, let's go." Nodoka adjusted Kishun's arm over his shoulder. "The snow might pick up again soon, and we don't want to be caught in a blizzard."

"You could use Suzaku."

The phoenix let out an annoyed twitter, smacking Kishun in the head with his large wing.

"Ow..."

* * *

"Now, who are you?" Rei asked, crossing his arms.

He and the boy had trekked through the snow until they had found a small, rundown, abandoned shack in the midst of the forest. They figured that it was once an INN or something that had been left alone, so they had made themselves as home. The boy was tending to Aki, ripping a part of his own sleeve off, soaking in water that Seiyru provided, and placing it on her forehead. He even carefully whipped the blood from her injured back, tenderly and kindly.

"My name's Asuka," The boy told Rei, not looking up from Aki. "What I do and why I do it is none of your business, sir. Right now I only care about taking care of Aki-chan." He sighed deeply. "I guess THAT power was too much for her..." He fell silent.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked, sitting down on the other side of Aki.

Asuka smiled at him. "A while back, about the first time I met Aki-chan and her friends, I gave her a protective power, but it seems to be too much for her to handle."

"...?"

"The power allows her to see inside of a person's memories, including her own, when she is in fear or danger. I gave her this power because I knew it would come in handy. If she saw an enemies memories, she could use those against them...the downfalls are, she has to make physical contact with them, and it takes a very focused, controlled person to handle this ability." He shrugged sadly. "Guess she wasn't ready..."

"So..." Rei frowned.

"She saw a few of your memories when she grabbed her sleeve," Asuka said with a sigh. "I don't know what could've shaken her so badly, though. Do you?"

Rei was silent.

"Aki-chan is a very powerful girl...she has the ability to be the most powerful out of all four Jewels, but she needs to learn to control her gifts first."

Rei didn't speak, taking in every word this boy said and memorizing it. Maybe he could find something out they didn't know...something telling them that the Jewels were beneficial! He could repeat what this boy said at the Kage meeting, and maybe they'd stop hunting the Jewels...

"...." Asuka smiled at him. "You want to know the true purpose of the Jewels, don't you?"

His eyes widened slightly. "Do you know...?"

"Of course I do."

The Otokage's body stiffened. "Please tell me!" He said quickly, his words tumbling over each other. "The other Kages besides myself, Naruto-san, Gaara-san and Akume-san want to destroy the Jewels! Even the smaller villages want them eliminated...even the head elder-"

Asuka raised his hand gracefully and Rei fell silent, frowning.

"If I told you what their true purpose is...what would you do?"

"What?"

"If their purpose is good...or bad," Asuka looked at him, his eyes narrowed slightly, a serious look on his tan face. "What would you do?"

Rei stared at him, silent. He'd never thought what they'd do if...if the Jewel's purpose was a bad one. He looked at his hands, frowning.

"You may feel obligated to protect this girl and Tsuke-chan, same with Naruto-san and Gaara-san...but only because they are close to you and them emotionally. What about Nodoka-chan, and the Jewel of Genbu, whomever they may be? Selfish reasonings will only bring misery." He looked down at Aki. "The Jewel's purposes...What will you do if they are for the world's benefit, but not your own?"

"....." Rei remained silent, his eyes wide. He frowned, his body starting to shake slightly. What would...?

Asuka watched him.

After a moment of silence, Rei looked up, his eyes flashing slightly.

"I know what Gaara-san and Naruto-san would do. They would do what is best. They're not selfish people. If something is for the world's benefit, they will go along with it, but only if it is truly beneficial, and not gained through reasons they don't agree with. As for me..." Rei frowned and stared at Aki.

Asuka tilted his head to the side. "As...for you? Otokage-sama?"

"..." Rei closed his eyes, and after a moment of silence, opened them again, his face filled with determination.

"The future isn't written," he said clearly. "That's all I have to say. I'll do what I need to do when the time comes."

"...." Asuka smiled gently. "Good answer."

Rei swallowed.

"Very well..." Asuka sighed and glanced at Aki. "I'll tell you the true purpose of the Jewels...but be prepared to have everything you're fighting for...questioned."

Rei's eyes narrowed. "Try me."

* * *

**IIIIIIII LEAAAAAVE CLIFFFFHAAAANGEEEERS.....WHEEEEEEE!!!! :3 So Rei and Ryuu fought, but when Aki grabbed Rei's sleeve, she heard the "Song of Memories" again and saw some of Rei's memories, then Asuka came in. Nodoka and Kishun are being taken care of by Tokijin...and trust me, soon, I'm going to make those two's lives living hells....-sighs- I feel bad, but what can ya do...? :3 Asuka tells Rei that he gave Aki the special power to see people's and her own memories when she touches them in a time of danger or fear....so yeah, that's what the kiss was, but Aki can't control it yet. Asuka knows what the Jewel's true purpose is, and he finally agrees to tell Rei, and Rei says some touching stuff, so....YEAH, SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!!!! :3**


	54. The Terrifying Purpose

**NEW NARUTO CHAPTER SPOILERS!!!! Gaara is so smart. 3 and He's gonna go talk to Kakashi, meaning he'll run into Naruto again, YAY!....hopefully. Sakura and the others finally ran into Naruto. I wish Hinata had gone with them, so she could run into gaara. -evil giggle- Uuuuh....LOVED the faces Temari and Kankuro made when Gaara assured that Naruto would jump into battle. Killer Bee is......in a singing contest...? AH YES FINALY KISAMEEEEE!!!!! But Naruto's taking a break for data collecting.....WHAT FREAKIN DATA CAN YOU COLLECT FOR NARUTO, KISHIMOTO!?!?!?!?....gawrsh. **

**

* * *

**

Nodoka knelt down and packed up the rest of the supplies, frowning slightly. He and Kishun were going to leave the village in just a few minutes, so Tokijin had provided them with some well needed supplies, including thick traveling cloaks to protect them from the cold. "Are you ready?" He asked, looking at Kishun, who was sitting on the couch.

"Don't talk to me," Kishun growled with a snort, refusing to look at him.

Nodoka rolled his eyes. He took that as a 'yes'. "Tokijin," He called to the older man, who hurried out of the kitchen. "We're leaving now."

"..."

"Thanks for your help," Nodoka pulled the supply stocked bag across his back before grabbing Kishun and looping his arm over his shoulders. "But we can't stay in one place for too long- Will you STOP fidgeting!" He rounded on Kishun, as if touching Nodoka was killing him.

"Y-yeah..." Tokijin held in a sigh before opening the door and holding it open for them. "Where are you gonna go?"

"We're going to look for that idiot Jewel of Seiyru, obviously," Nodoka murmured, receiving a glare from Kishun.

"I-I see...well, I-"

"You there!"

The three of them stopped and looked around to see a middle aged man with two older men at his side standing not too far away. He had long, dark brown, almost black hair and deep green eyes, that looked like a jungle themselves. Nodoka's eyes narrowed as he recognized the shape of the men's faces.

"They're from the Land of Ages..." He growled.

Kishun's eyes widened.

"I am Huiake," The man approached them, but stayed a considerable distance away. "You, with the black hair. Come with me."

Nodoka frowned. "Why should I?"

"You're the Jewel of Suzaku, aren't you?"

"Tch," Nodoka took a hesitant step backwards.

"I knew it," Kishun said with a sigh. "Being around you is bad luck, I swear."

"Oh, shut up." Nodoka shoved Kishun towards Tokijin and threw the bag from his shoulders. He clapped his hands together and in a burst of flame that circled around him, Suzaku appeared. Not giving Huiake or the other men even a moment to think, Nodoka leaped into the air, his bangs flying in his face.

"Suzaku!" He yelled over the shrieking of the ice cold wind. "Go!"

Suzaku raised his wings and a huge ball of flame appeared above his head. With a loud chirping sound, he scent it whizzing down towards Huiake.

Slamming his hand onto the ground, Huiake pulled the snow from the earth and used it as a shield to absorb the flames.

"Snow jutsu..." Nodoka frowned and decided to revert to his Taijutsu skills. "HAH!" He landed in the snow behind Huiake and, raising his fist, aimed for his shoulder blades-

Huiake whipped around and before Nodoka could act, rammed his fist into the side of the teen's face. He then proceeded to swing his leg up, and Nodoka received a powerful and obviously painful blow to the head that scent him flying.

Kishun winced as the older boy crashed to the ground, sending up a flurry of snow.

Villagers screamed and fled at the sight of the fight, and when Nodoka didn't get up, the two men that had stood beside Huiake walked towards him-

"Shit..." Kishun gritted his teeth together. If he let something happen to Nodoka, Aki would kill him...plus, Nodoka was the Jewel of Suzaku, and this damned mess would NEVER end if he died...He sighed and shrugged Tokijin away, before painfully hobbling towards the men.

"I'm the Jewel of Genbu!" He called to them, waving his arms. "Leave the Jewel of Suzaku alone!"

Huiake glared at him and Kishun felt a shiver go down his spine. "Save your lies for some other time, brat," He hissed, before turning towards Nodoka-

He suddenly froze. "W-what the hell..."

Kishun blinked. Looking down, he saw a long line of black connecting to Huiake's shadow. Pausing, he turned slowly and followed the line of black-

"Got yah," A boy with dark brown, almost black hair and forest green eyes stood not to far away, his shadow connecting to the long line that had captured Huiake. "_Kage mane no Jutsu_, success."

"_Kage bunshin no jutsu_!"

Kishun whipped around as three familiar faces zoomed out from the trees. He recognized the long, pink hair and bright blue eyes. "Tsuke!" He gasped, staring at the Jewel of Byakko.

"Yo!" All three Tsuke's winked at Kishun and stopped beside him. "Where's Aki?" Asked the one in the middle.

"Got separated from her," Kishun explained. "But more importantly-"

"Just grab the Jewel of Suzaku and go!" Huiake snapped at his men, who were watching the new teenagers with weary eyes. "Go!"

After a slight hesitation, the first man knelt down to grab Nodoka-

"Oh no you don't."

There was a flash of blue, and Suzuka, Sasuke's eldest child, slammed her knee into the man's chin. She landed in front of Nodoka, protecting him from the other man.

"You-" Kishun blinked as four more people ran up beside him. The first looked a lot like Suzuka. Beside him was a girl with long, dark gray hair and blue eyes. Standing next to her was a boyish looking girl with short brown hair and dark green eyes, and behind them was a boy with spiky silver hair and copper eyes.

"Tsuke, what's going on?" Kishun asked, looking back at her.

Tsuke smiled as her clones vanished. "We...Suzuka, Suzuku, Ayatsuri, Urin, Kohaku, Shikaru and I, that is, set out from Konoha and Suna to find Aki, but instead, ended up running into you and-" She glanced at Nodoka.

"..."

"You little brats-" Huiake glanced at Tsuke, still under Shikaru's jutsu, and spotted the head band around her neck. "K-Konoha!?" He looked at Ayatsuri. "And Suna!? What on earth is this!? An uprising!?"

"Far from it," Suzuka huffed. She knelt down and pulled the unconscious Nodoka's arm over her shoulder. "Let's go, Tsuke," She murmured, ignored the fact that Suzaku had landed on her other shoulder.

"You got it!" Tsuke grinned and gave Kishun her shoulder for support. "I'll explain on the way," She smiled at him before leaping into a nearby tree.

Kishun closed his eyes, terrified.

"Shikaru!" Suzuka followed Tsuke, the other's at her heels.

There was a quick pause before Shikaru released Huiake, and in a whirl of wind, he clapped his hands together, and the gennin, along with Nodoka and Kishun, vanished...

* * *

"Ugh..." Okojo sat up, his head spinning. He didn't know where he was...he opened his eyes, but for some reason, saw nothing but blackness. His only comfort came from a familiar presence nearby-

"Misago?" He rasped, his throat burning as he spoke.

"Here," He felt Misago brush his hand against his own, as a sing that he was beside him.

Okojo felt a bit calmer now. Misago didn't sound injured. "What happened...where are we? Why can't I see anything?"

"We're still in the village," Misago's voice breathed from close by. "There was a lot of damage, but thankfully the roof didn't collapse. We lost sight of the Jewel of Seiyru and the others, though. After the explosion caused by that boy, they vanished. Tsuki went after the blue eyed boy, but he hasn't returned. Kisame-san is trying to keep everyone calm, and Zetsu-san is patrolling outside."

"Sounds like you handled things well," Okojo chuckled. "Now...my eyes?"

"You used your Sharingan to protect me and Tsuki," Misago muttered. "Remember? I thought your eyes could use a rest."

"Ah, yes..." Okojo sighed as he remembered now. "My eyes are fine. Please remove the bandages."

"But-"

"Please."

"...Very well."

Okojo felt a gentle hand cradle the back of his skull, and slowly, carefully, the bandages were looped away until they fell from his face. He blinked in the pale candle light of the room and sat up. He rubbed his head, sighing, and after a moment, turned to face Misago. He blinked in surprise.

There was great concern on the younger boy's face, and a thick line of crimson blood was trailing from his forehead. In fact, he looked like he had been dragged through hell and back.

"M-Misago-!"

"I wanted to tend to your injuries before my own," Misago said stiffly, not meeting his eyes. "Mine aren't that bad-"

"'Aren't that bad' my ass!" Okojo sat up on his knees and, turning to face his friend, began to examine his forehead and the rest of his face. "I wonder how much blood you've lost? No matter...you need to rest, and we need to get you bandaged up."

"There's no need."

"I say there's a need, so there's a need....stubborn kid..." He smiled and pushed back Misago's bangs playfully. "You're so spoiled."

Misago frowned and looked at his feet.

"Now...let's get you all fixed up."

* * *

"The Four Jewels are vessels for the Four great Gods, Seiyru, Suzaku, Genbu and Byakko. These Gods may be powerful, but they're not the only Gods in the world. There are others more powerful then themselves. The four decided to enter the bodies of humans for a specific reason..."

"I know all of this!" Rei snapped, making Asuka look up. "I know all of this already! I want to know what the purpose of the Jewels!"

"Be patient," Asuka said with a small laugh. "I'm getting to that. Now...do you know of Sennin?"

"Sennin?" Rei blinked. "Gaara-san...he's mentioned that name before. He said Nodoka, the Jewel of Suzaku, talked about her once."

"She lives in the Land of Ages, and has been alive for over six hundred years." Asuka leaned against the wall of the old, abandoned building. "Though, she still looks like a fourteen-year-old. She wants to become the new God in our world, and for that reason, she is seeking out the Jewels. They're nothing but pawns in her plan."

"In her plan...?"

"Her plan to be God. Kabuto as well...Kabuto wants to get rid of Sennin, because her powers and ambitions are the only things standing in his way of taking her place. You see, the place where Sennin lives, the Dream tower in the center of the land of Ages, has a special power within it. Whoever stays in the tower for over a year will be immortal, as long as they never leave the tower. Sennin may be powerful, but anyone can come along and destroy the tower, or force her out of it. This is why she wants to find all the Jewels, and take the Gods out of their bodies. If she has the power of the four Gods mixed with the power of the Dream tower, she'll be all powerful."

"...." Rei stared at him, fear flickering in his eyes. "That's..."

"So while everyone in the world is running about, worrying about Kabuto, Sennin is plotting her master plan." Asuka sighed. "And no one realizes it."

Rei frowned. "That...doesn't tell me what the purpose of the Jewels is."

"Their original purpose was to recreate the world."

"W-what...?"

"The Gods are tired of the living hell Earth has become, so they scent Seiyru, Suzaku, Genbu and Byakko to possess four humans, and redesign the world, into a more peaceful one."

"Th-then..." Rei's eyes widened.

"The purpose of the Jewels is to destroy the world and create it anew."

Rei's breath caught in his throat. "T-that's...impossible! The Jewels are supposed to be the world's only help for salvation-"

"Exactly. By destroying the current, war filled world shinobi have created, they will start everything over again, giving the Earth a second try."

"...." Rei stared at him, his eyes stretched so wide, they hurt. "That...just can't be..."

"It is."

Rei looked at Aki, his hands shaking. "So...if the Jewels live-"

"They'll destroy everything you know, but even if they are not killed, when they die of age or other causes, the Gods will just find new vessels, and the same events will continue to occur until the world is recreated."

"....So...they're actually a bad thing...for us..." Rei stared blindly at his hands.

"Ah, that right there is selfish thinking," Asuka smiled. "It may be a bad thing for YOU and the people of the world, but for the world itself, it's a good thing. Because of Shinobi and the wars they have created, the Earth is suffering. The Gods want everything to start over, and have a second chance."

"But that's stupid!" Rei snapped. "Some people want to change the world, and we're trying, and we might succeed! There's no reason to destroy everything we've worked so hard to build!"

"And what have you built? Separate villages, war, hatred..." Asuka narrowed his eyes slightly. "Nothing but pain and torture has been born from the minds of humans."

"Not all humans!" Rei said, getting to his feet and glaring down at Asuka. "People like Gaara-san, Naruto-san...me, we're trying to change all that for the better!"

"But is it for the better?"

"...?"

"You may think it is, but what of the people who like war? Who think everyone should live separately?"

"Those people are idiots."

"And they think you're idiots as well," Asuka shrugged. "Everyone sees things in a different way, and in the eyes of the Gods, humans have been given enough time to prove themselves. They've taken everything they've been given and have trampled on it like it doesn't matter. Your time is up."

Rei's legs buckled, and as he fell to his knees, he stared down at the ground with wide eyes. "This just...can't be..."

"It won't be."

They both looked around to see Aki sitting up, rubbing her head.

"Aki-" Rei fell silent at the dark look in her eyes, and his relief at seeing she was alright almost dissipated. When it had...he hated himself. Why was he suddenly thinking badly of her?

"How much did you hear?" Asuka asked, smiling, but not looking at Aki.

"All of it," She murmured, not looking at him either. "And it's a load of bull. I don't care what the Gods or whatever have planned out. I don't go by anyone's agenda."

"Sometimes things happen that you cannot control."

"It's like Rei-san said before you told your little story, Asuka..." Aki looked at him, her green eyes narrowed, her lips twisted into a smirk. "The future is still undetermined. I have time to change things before anyone can make it worst."

"...." Rei stared at her.

Aki closed her eyes for a moment. "Seiyru."

There was a flash of blue and the Goddess appeared at her side, but instead of chirping happily like she normally did, a serious look was in her deep, blue eyes, and she was silent. She gazed at Aki and the young girl met her eyes without even a second thought.

"I don't care what you guys and the other Gods have planned, got that?" Aki said sternly to the small dragon. "Like I've said...I'm not a tool...not even to the Gods."

Seiyru stared at her.

"Same goes for Nodoka, Tsuke, and whomever the Jewel of Genbu is," She frowned. "You understand?"

The room was silent for a few minutes, but after a moment, Seiyru twittered, flew onto Aki's shoulder, and nuzzled her cheek in affection.

Aki smiled and ran her hand down Seiyru's thin back. "Thanks."

Rei blinked.

Asuka smirked.

"I need to get going now," Aki glanced at Rei. "I'm fine, by the way. You can just high tail your butt to the Kage meeting."

"But-"

"And, when you get there...tell them everything Asuka said," Aki smiled. "But tell them what I said as well. Especially the Kazekage." She got to her feet and sighed. "Now, I need to go find my friends and get back to business."

"But Aki..." Rei got to his feet as well, his eyes narrowed slightly. "You WANT me to tell the Kages who WANT to kill you, that the Jewels are supposed to destroy the world?"

"I don't really care, but honesty is the best policy, in my opinion," Aki blinked slowly. "If the Kazekage and others REALLY want to be my allies...the fact that the Jewels are supposed to destroy the world won't matter to them...especially since I won't let it happen."

"...." He stared at her.

"....I guess," Aki shrugged and looked away, frowning. "Thanks for the help." She sighed and glanced at Asuka. "What about you?"

"I want to see Nodoka-chan again, so..." Asuka grinned. "I'll come with you and help you find the others!"

"Oh joy..." Aki rolled her eyes but didn't object.

"...Aki, will you be safe?" Rei asked, concern in his eyes.

"Who d'you think I am, exactly?" Aki asked, giving him a stern glare. "I'll be fine. I'm not going to let some shinobi get the best of me," She smirked. "The only person that's ever been able to kick my ass in a full on battle is Nodoka."

She turned her back on Rei and sighed. "And don't forget what I asked you to tell the other Kages, kay?"

"..." Rei paused, before nodding. "I understand."

She smiled, her back still facing him so he couldn't see. "Good."

* * *

**Okay...so Nodoka got attacked and Kishun tried to save him....(That's for you, AWAII XD) but failed epically...the Konoha gennin and Suna gennin arrive on the scene and save Nodoka and Kishun....Okojo is still in the rebellion, which survived the attack, and Misaog's taking care of him...Okay, uhm...Raise your hands....who think Misago has the hots for Okojo? Even I don't know...:(.....uh....Yuki'll be coming back in soon, specially with Okojo and yeah, XDD SOOOOOO DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN....we find out the true purpose of the Jewels, and it ain't pretty. Aki assured Rei and Asuka it's not gonna turn out like that, and she gets ready to set out to find the others. Asuka is coming with her, and Rei's gonna head off for the Kage meeting. OKAY I GOTTA CLEAN MY ROOM NOW SO SEE YAH LATER!!!!**


	55. The Fox's Return!

**WHEEEEEE I'M UPDATING AT SCHOOL WHEEEEE!!! XD I'm in seminar, which is like...an hour and twenty-four minutes of doing NOTHING, so I borrowed a laptop to update and to look up some infor for homework...I'm sorry to say, this is a relatively short chapter, mianly because I need to go to my nest class soon, AND I'm braindead from studying for midterm exams....ugh....-dies- I don't have too much to tell you guys...spet I'm going to a dance on friday...the school's Halloween dance called, "Thriller"....-.-....I'm only going because one: It's a costume party meaning I can cosplay, and two:....My boy asked me to come. Teehe....XDDD //////.....AGH -stabs self-**

* * *

Gaara stared up at the pale gray sky, his green eyes blank as he did so. The wind that swept over him caused his red bangs to dance in his face and snow to circle around his feet. He sighed and shivered, even though he was bundled up in his traveling cloak. Inami still hadn't woken up yet, and the meeting to the Kage's was in two days. They were only a days' journey away, but still...

"Are you okay?"

He blinked and looked around to see Hinata, her hair tied back into a ponytail. She had a concerned look on her eyes as she watched him.

"Yeah..." he murmured, looking back up at the sky. "Where's Kakeru?"

"Keeping an eye on the girls..." Hinata walked up to stand beside him. "...That Inami girl looks a lot like Tsukemen-chan, doesn't she?"

"Mm."

"....Is something bothering you?"

Gaara sighed deeply, gazing at his own, foggy breath that was summoned up due to the cold. "It's just what Shuro said about Aki. A Rebellion...and then they were attacked? By who? What was Aki doing at a Rebellion, and why...? What is she getting herself into?"

Hinata frowned.

"I wish I had my eyes on her..." He grunted in frustration and shifted his shoulders uncomfortably. "I don't know if she's in danger or not, and it's driving me insane."

"Gaara..."

"...." He stared at the snow.

"...." After a moment, Hinata grabbed his hand. She pulled secured it within both of her own hands before lifting it and holding it to her lips. "She'll be fine," She whispered, blowing her sweet, warm breath onto his chill-bitten hand and smiling lovingly at him. "She's YOUR daughter, isn't she?"

"..." Gaara watched her before sighing. He turned and pulled Hinata into a hug, burying his nose in her deep violet hair.

She smiled and returned his hug. "Once Inami-chan wakes up, we'll head to the meeting. We have no choice but to take those two with us, but...maybe that's a good thing."

"I don't know..." He held her tighter. "As of late...I've felt like there's nothing good in the world anymore. Everything is war, hatred, death or sadness...Our own daughter hates our guts...Kabuto's still on the loose, and the other Kages are trying to kill the Jewels...it feels like everyone is against everything. Our world is falling apart. It's like...human's have no more hope."

"Don't say things like that..." She drew back slightly and stared at him, her silver eyes glinting slightly. "You know it's not true. We have plenty of hope. Especially you and I. Gaara... Michiru, Rei, Naruto-kun, Rei-kun...everyone. Even...no, _especiall_y Aki...**_they_** are our hope."

He searched her eyes for any sign that she was lying, but found none. Still, he couldn't pull the words from his throat to respond, so he just shook his head and looked at the ground.

"Gaara-sama, Hinata-sama..." They looked around to see Kakeru sticking his head out of the grove. "That Inami girl is awake."

The two looked at each other before hurrying back into the shelter of the trees.

Inami was sitting up, rubbing her head, a dazed look in her eyes as Shuro dotted over her.

"I'm glad you're awake now," Hinata said as they walked in, smiling at Inami.

The girl looked up and blinked in surprise. "Oh...you two are...Aki-chan's parents."

"They saved us," Shuro told her.

Inami frowned. "Wh-where's Nodoka-san?....A-and Aki-chan? Kishun?"

"Dunno," Shuro frowned. "We got separated in the attack."

"We were on our way to the Kage meeting when we found you," Hinata said, kneeling down and observing Inami's injuries. "Shuro-chan told us what happened in the rebellion and all. I don't know what you two plan to do now..."

"We need to go find the others," Shuro said. "Our injuries aren't that bad, right Inami?"

Inami nodded.

"Is that a good idea?" Kakeru frowned. "I mean...you're both still hurt, and it's winter, and with so many people after your friends out there..."

"We're not pathetic...Aki and Nodoka may be the fighters, but I know a bit myself," Shuro said, smiling and hooking her thumb at herself.

Inami nodded again. "I know...a few holy spells."

Gaara stood silently away from them, his green eyes narrowed.

Inami spotted him and stared at him for a moment.

He looked up, caught her eyes and looked back at his feet, frowning.

She blinked.

"We can't control what they do, Kakeru-kun," Hinata said coolly. "Besides...we need to get to the Kage meeting," She looked at Inami and smiled. "Inami-chan...when you find Aki, please tell her, and Nodoka-kun too, that we're doing everything we can to protect them."

Inami stared at her and nodded.

Gaara frowned and glanced at them, his eyes betraying how unsure he was about something...

Shuro seemed to notice, for she excused herself and moved over to him. "Kazekage-sama..." She murmured, surprising him. "Are you...okay?"

"Huh?" He blinked and looked at her. "Oh...yes."

"I...can tell you're lying, sir. You're eyes are exactly like Aki's, and I can tell when she's lying too," She smiled meekly. "If you're worried about Aki...you don't need to be. She's strong."

"And I know that," He huffed. "I just..." He shook his head, saying nothing else.

She watched him, frowning slightly.

"Shuro-chan..." She looked around at Inami, who had gotten to her feet. "We need to leave as soon as possible," She blinked her bright blue eyes, her face serious. "I...want to find the others."

"You want to find Nodoka, you mean."

She blushed.

Shuro laughed.

"Here..." Hinata draped her traveling cloak over Inami's shoulders. "You two can share that. Being from Konoha by birth, I'm more adaptable to the cold hen Gaara and Kakeru-kun."

Inami smiled slightly. "Thank you, Hinata-san...I...I don't know why Aki would want to reject you two." Gaara looked up. "You both seem like wonderful people."

Hinata blushed, smiling. "Thank you, Inami-chan."

Gaara frowned, his eyes narrowed.

* * *

"Yuki?"

Yuki looked around to see Michiru approaching her. He was wearing mild clothes, since for half of his life he had grown up on the border of the Land of Fire and was more used to the cold. Yuki, who had been born in the land of snow but raised in Suna, still wore relatively heavy clothing.

"What is it?" She asked, turning to face him.

The redhead frowned, as though he was troubled. "D'you think they'll be okay?"

"Who?"

"Otousanm Okaasan, Naruto-san, Rei-san..." He sighed. "They're the only Kages who object killing the Jewels. I'm just worried that one of the other Kages will try something..."

"Why would they?" She blinked. "People are alowed to have opinions."

"Yeah...but..."

She watched him.

"Otousan and Naruto-san have always been looked down upon by the other Kages...probably because of their age in which they became a Kage, and also maybe because of their ideals of peace..." He looked to the side, his Byakugan eyes narrowed. "I know it isn't beyond the other Kages to pull things...especially when they can make it look like they weren't the ones who did it."

"What do you mean?"

"According to that kid, Nodoka...Kabuto is planning to assasinate all of the Kages. He already took out the Tsuchikage....what if the other Kages used that as an excuse to..." He fell silent, his eyes betraying the worry on his calm face.

Now that he put it like that, Yuki saw the reasoning in his words and frowned, fear bubbling up in her stomach.

"And Rei-san has already made enemies with the other Kages just being Kabuto's son...even though he's a good person and a fantastic leader...people are still shallow minded, and could start a revolt or something against him."

"I see your point, but...but those three are strong," Yuki said, clenching her fists and staring at her cousin. "Gaara-oji has great tactical strength....he's very good at uncovering secret plots. Naruto-san is the Kyubbi Jinchurikki, as well as a very powerful shinobi...period. Rei-san has a good heart and wants to put the villagers before himself. All three of them do. That's why people love them as Kages...if any of those three were ever killed...I can see it leading to a HUGE uproar. And I can see that without having a vision."

"...." Michiru found her words comforting, but at the same time...they made him even more worried....

"Why are you guys thinking about such deep things?"

They looked around to see Sasuke, who had been put in charge of the village while Naruto was away.

"Neither Naruto, Gaara or Rei are going to be killed in this war," Sasuke assured them. "I've known Naruto and Gaara for a long time...they won't go down so easily. As for Rei...he may be Kabuto's son, but that gives him a lot of advantages too..." He smirked slightly. "He has the brains, for one."

They stared at him.

"Anyway...right now I want you two to be worrying about the village. Michiru, you're here in case Aki comes back and Yuki, we need your foresight as well as your smarts...'specially since Shikamaru is here."

"You're right, but..." Michiru frowned.

"Just wait and see," sasuke said quietly. "Everything will work out in the end. I just know it."

* * *

"You did WHAT!?"

Kishun gawked at Tsuke as she told him their story. They'd returned to the camp the gennin had set up a while back, and while Shikaru made sure that Nodoka was okay, Kishun had sat down with Tsuke to talk.

"Well..." She shrugged. "I'm a Jewel anyway, so I need to stay near Aki...plus, Shikaru and Ayatsuri," She pointed at the girl with the brown hair and green eyes who was sitting by Suzuka. "Are Aki's cousins, so..."

He stared at her.

"So where is she?"

"We got separated," He said with a sigh. "It's a long story, but the gist of it is, I got stuck with that guy and now we're looking for Aki."

"Hmmm..." Tsuke blinked. "So The Jewel of Suzaku isn't an enemy anymore?"

"Hell yes he is!" Kishun fumed. "It's just I can't leave him behind or anything, because then Aki will probably rip my head off, since he's a Jewel!"

"Who's the one not leaving someone behind?"

They looked around to see that Nodoka was conscious again. He rubbed his head and cracked his neck before glaring at Kishun. "If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead by now."

"Hah, that's a laugh, considering I saved your life back there!"

"You didn't do jack! Saying you're the Jewel of Genbu..."

"I bought you some time!"

"Like I said, you didn't do anything. It was that girl." Nodoka glanced at Suzuka who narrowed her eyes.

"Will you two stop?" Said the brown haired boy, Shikaru, with a sigh. "I just wanna know what Aki's doing and if she's alright. We only helped you two because you're a Jewel," he looked at Nodoka. "And blondie over there is a friend of Aki's."

"Blondie!?"

"...." Nodoka stared at Shikaru for a moment. After a slight hesitation, he snapped and Suzaku appeared beside him. "Go scouting," He told the bird. "If you see the Jewel of Seiyru or any of her friends, lead them back here."

Suzaku let a shrill call in response.

"Don't go alone!" Tsuke clapped her hands together and in a flash, Byakko appeared. "Byakko, go with to Suzaku to find Aki, okay?"

The white tiger let out a low rumble of a response before he hurried out of the thicket with Suzaku soaring above him.

"So while we wait..." Tsuke turned to Nodoka. "Any new news on why we Jewel exist?"

He blinked slowly. "None," He grunted. "We only know what we know...that the Kage's want to kill us."

"Except for Naruto-oji, Gaara-oji and Rei-san!" Ayatsuri cut in.

Nodoka gaver her a look and she frowned.

Tsuke narrowed her eyes slightly. "I heard that a man from the land of Ages came looking for me back in Konoha...I think it might've been the same man who attacked you."

Kishun sighed. "That and we've got Ryuu on our tails," he mumbled.

"W-who's Ryuu?" Suzuku asked.

"My brother," Nodoka told them. "Back when Aki came to Konoha and met the Kazekage and his wife...he was the boy who attacked us."

"The one that used Taoism?" Shikaru said, his eyes wide.

Nodoka nodded.

"So we've got Kages, the Land of Ages, and a taoist after us..." Tsuke counted them down on her fingers. "Oh boy..."

"You think that's the best of it...we still need to find Aki and the others," Nodoka murmured. "I know that blow must've rattled the brat as much as did us...so I don't want her to be caught alone with Ryuu or those Land of Ages guys...and Shuro and Pinky are much of fighters in the first place."

Kishun glared at him. "Those three can take care of themselves!" He growled.

"I don't wanna take any chances."

"And why would you care!?" Cried Kishun, sitting up, having to restrain himself from punching the older boy. "You're our enemy! I can't even count how many times you've tried to kill Aki, or kidnap her for that Kabuto bastard!"

Nodoka looked around at him, his eyes burning. "Listen, you blond, idiotic, pompus MORON! Instead of counting all of that, think of how I'm trying to help you get back to your friends! Think of how I saved Pinky and how if it wasn't for me, your ass would be burried in the snow right now, and you'd of been torn apart by wolves! Now I suggest you stop complaining like a little kid who didn't get a piece of candy at the store, and DEAL WITH IT!"

They all sat in silence.

Kishun glared at Nodoka, his body shaking with rage. He huffed, got to his feet, and limped out of the grove, clenching and unclenching his fists.

Nodoka snorted angrily and leaned against a tree.

"...." Tsuke smiled at Nodoka. "You're not a bad guy," She said kindly.

He glared at her.

She simply smiled.

"..." Kohaku made a face. "You guys...I have an uneasy feeling..."

"What?" Urin looked at him, concern in her eyes. "What do you mean, an uneasy feeling?"

"Like...we're being watched?" His statement formed into a question as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Nodoka let out a small 'tch' and slowly leaned onto his knees. "We scent Byakko and Suzaku away..." He told Tsuke in a low whisper. "If we're attacked now..."

"We're shinobi, remember?" She told him with a smile.

"But some people can't be fought by-"

"AAAAAH!"

"That was Kishun-san!" Gasped Ayatsuri, springing to her feet.

"C'mon!" The seven teenagers hurried out of the thicket and back into the harsh blow of the winter wind. They saw Kishun sitting in the snow, his eyes wide, his mouth agape.

"Hey, are you okay?" Asked Suzuka, hurrying over to his side.

"T-....T-...."

"T?" Nodoka frowned and got a little closer.

"T-talking...i-it...talked..."

"What talked?"

"_Oh my...can an innocent bunch of children like you REALLY be the ones I've sought after_?"

The group looked around to see a small, silver fox sitting in the snow, her tail wrapped around her small paws, her brilliuant amber eyes staring them down. A fox-like smile seemed to cross her lips when she saw their expressions.

"_Perhaps so_."

* * *

**OMFG IT'S GIIIIIIIN!!!!**

**Readers: OOOOOOMMMMMMGGGGGGG!!!!!**

**Been a while since we've seen her, hasn't it? :3 She must'a scared the crap out of poor Kishun....can't wait to type up Nodoka's reaction. XD This'll be good...Okay, so Gaara's going a little bleh and we had a little Gaahina moment there...Michiru and Yuki (mainly Michiru) are worrying about Naruto, Gaara and Rei because they're the rebal type....and yeah....Nodoka and Kishun go RAWR at each other again, and Suzaku and Byakko are out on the hunt for Aki. I need to go...almost time for second period. NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!! Gin and the gang, Aki and Asuka, and some more crap with the Kages! ((And sorry if there are spelling errors in this chapter...this computer doesn't do spell check)) SEE YAH NEXT TIME!!!!**


	56. Knowing the truth

**Hehehehehe.....I'm really tired....-falls asleep-lsfkhgW NBYV HAH!?!?? -wakes up- oh...sorry. I went to a school dance on Friday, so I'm still kind pooped, lol. It was a Halloween dance called "Thriller", so we could dress up. I wore my Kenshin outfit, making it very difficult to dance because of the long-ass pants, but yeah....lol. It was a really fun night, until I tripped on my pants and hurt my knee, but whatever. XD Okay so, um....felt like updating because I felt like updating, so read the update before I stop feeling like updating...okay...? .....okay. **

**

* * *

**

Silence had settled over the snow ladened field where the group of teenagers and the small fox stood. Nodoka stood behind Kishun, too stunned to speak after the small silver fox had, well...spoken. "W-wha..." He stared at the small fox, his eyes wide.

"WO~W!" Tsuke knelt down, gawking at the fox. "A talking fox! Are you a summoning animal?"

"Tsuke, get away from it!" Shikaru snapped, grabbing her arm and yanking her back.

"Why so serious?" She gave him a stubborn look. "It's just a fox!"

He frowned. "A TALKING fox!"

"It COULD be a summoning animal..." Said Kohaku, blinking. "I've heard of people being able to summon foxes. Naruto-sama told me about it once."

"But is it, is the question..." Ayatsuri said, staring at the fox.

"_Will you children shut up_?" The fox snorted, rolling her eyes. "I_ am not a summoning fox, nor am I a rogue kitsune demon. My name is Gin_..." She smiled her fox smile at them, but mainly at Tsuke and Nodoka. "_You two...You two are Jewels, right_?"

Tsuke's eyes widened and Nodoka's narrowed into cat-like slits. For a reason he didn't understand, he stepped in front of Tsuke protectively. "Who are you?" He snapped.

"_I told you. My name's Gin._"

"My question is, more specifically...WHAT are you?"

"_That is such a rude question, Murasaki Nodoka_," Gin huffed, flicking her tail angrily.

He blinked. "H-how do you know my na-!?"

"_Kagesaki Kishun, Uzumaki Tsukemen, Uchiha Suzuka and Suzuku, Nara Shikaru, Sabaku no Ayatsuri, Boufuuu Urin, Hatake Kohaku_..." Gin smirked. "T_hree of you are Konoha Gennin. One of you is a Konoha ANBU. Three of you are Suna gennin. One of you is a Tenkataihei member, one of you is an Assassin...and two of you are Jewels_."

They all stared at her.

"T_hough you're all very different, you share the same goal, yes? To find your comrade, the Jewel of Seiyru...Sabaku no Aki_."

"...!" Nodoka frowned.

"_Aki is a mix of each of you. She has the blood of a Konoha nin, a Suna nin, the ideals of a Tenkataihei member, and she is a Jewel_..." Her eyes turned to Nodoka. "_Seems the one she's most not alike to is you, Jewel of Suzaku_."

"...."

"H-How do you know all of this?" Kishun asked, leaning back on his hands, staring with wide eyes at Gin. "Specially 'bout Aki..."

"_I've known about most of you since before you were born, especially Aki_," Gin told them. "_I actually knew Aki's brother quite well, about twelve years ago_."

"Michiru-nii?" Tsuke blinked.

"_Yes_."

Nodoka's eyes narrowed, a dark look on his face. "Listen," He snapped, walking forward and glaring down at Gin. "I don't know who the hell...or what the hell you are, but you'd better get out of here before fried fox is on the menu!"

Gin chuckled. "_You think you can threaten me, child? I know you scent out Suzaku to look for Aki...Byakko as well_."

"Ugh..." He gritted his teeth together.

"_You're all talk and no fight, aren't you, boy?_" Gin stared him down. "Y_ou act tough because you hate for people to undermined and call you a coward. That's the whole reason you became what you are...correct_?"

His hands began to shake...

"_You think with a closed mind. You just want to get things over with because you ARE a coward. This is why you became an Assassin for Kabuto...because he promised you everything. Strength, power...forgiveness_..."

"Ah..." Nodoka's eyes widened slightly, his whole body shaking now.

Kishun glanced at Nodoka, confused.

"_Do you REALLY believe that if you just go to the Land of Ages with the other Jewels and fulfill your role, it will be all over_?" Her eyes narrowed. "T_he recreation of the world is your responsibility, as a Jewel! And as the Jewel of Suzaku, that burden falls on your shoulders more then any others_!"

"Recreation of the world?" Suzuka frowned. "What do you mean?"

But Gin ignored her, her golden eyes fixated on Nodoka.

The Jewel of Suzaku looked absolutely horrified. His gray eyes were round as coins, and his entire body was shaking so much, he looked like a tiny leaf in the midst of a hurricane.

"_But._.." Gin closed her eyes. "Y_ou already knew all of this...didn't you_?"

"No...shut up..." Nodoka closed his eyes and tightly held his hands over his ears.

"Y_ou've known about everything since the beginning, though you refused to admit you knew. And you refused to tell the others_."

"Shut up...!"

"_You've been lying to Aki since you met her_..." Gin's eyes snapped open. "_You know about the Jewel's TRUE purpose_!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Nodoka reached towards Suzuka, who was closest to him, and snatched a kunai from her holster. With a furious cry, he ran at Gin, the kunai extended-

The small fox leaped over him, landing on his back, and pushing off, landing in the snow behind him.

"AH-!" Nodoka stumbled and fell face first into the snow, his body still shaking.

"_See? I knew it_..." Gin sighed. "T_his is why, child._"

"Shut...up...just keep your damned trap shut..." Breathed Nodoka in a shaky voice as he sat up. He stared down at the snow, his eyes narrowed, his teeth gritted together. "I never...wanted to hear about any of that...ever again...just..."

"_You can't hide from things you're whole life_."

Nodoka whipped around to face her, his bangs flying in his eyes. "It won't happen!" He roared, flames within his furious eyes. "I won't allow it! It won't happen if at least ONE of the Jewels is dead!"

"_Y__ou can't delay the inevitable...not even death can allow it_."

"I'm telling you, it won't! I'll make sure of it!" Nodoka blinked and looked down at the kunai he still held in his hand.

_I'll make sure it doesn't...at all costs...not until I..._

He raised the kuani, poising it above his own throat.

Gin's eyes widened. "_You idiot! Don't you dare-_!"

"Nodoka-san!" Gasped Tsuke, clapping her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my God-" Ayatsuri covered her eyes-

**_SLAM_**

"Ugh-!" Nodoka fell back into the snow, wincing, dropping the kunaii. He rubbed his cheek and looked up to see Kishun standing above him, his fist still extended.

"What...the hell do you think you're doing...?" Kishun whispered.

Nodoka stared up at him, his eyes wide.

"If you die, it's all over, you fucking idiot!" Kishun screamed, glaring down at him with a narrow, red-hot glare. "You think you can come back after death!? You and Aki are TOO much alike in the fact you take everything on your own and don't tell others! Plus, you're both GOD DAMN IDIOTS!"

He bent down, grabbing Nodoka by the collar, and yanked him up to stare him straight in the eyes. "I told you!" He snapped. "Aki will kick my ass if I come back to her and you're dead! That means you ain't going anywhere, not even by your own hand or my own! I'll make sure of it, even if it drives you nuts! .UP!!!"

Nodoka stared at him.

"H-he's right!" Tsuke said, stepping forward and nodding. "You can't come back when you're dead, Nodoka-san!" She frowned, her blue eyes fierce. "And if this has to do with what the Jewel's true purpose is...I don't care! Whatever it is, we can handle it and pull through it! That's why the Gods chose US, right? Because we're strong enough to handle whatever they throw at us..." She stepped forward until she was standing beside Kishun, and smiled at Nodoka. "You don't NEED to be alone, y'know..." She extended her hand.

"...."

Gin smirked.

Nodoka stared at her hand for a moment before closing his eyes. He placed his hand on his knee and struggled back to his feet, brushing his cheek where Kishun punched him. "You're all idiots..." He said quietly, his voice cracking slightly. "All of you...especially that stupid girl."

He was, of course, referring to Aki...

"You just don't get it!" He looked at all of them, his eyes, for once, not harboring hatred and malice, but a bit of concern and desperation. "You don't get what's going to happen!"

"What's...going to happen?" Suzuku grabbed his sister's sleeve, fear in his gaze. "W-what's do you mean?"

Nodoka fell silent.

"S_ince you've known, you should just tell them_," Gin said, curling her tail over her paws. "_It'll be easier that way_."

He still didn't speak.

"Now that it's been mentioned, you're GONNA tell us!" Kishun said, placing his hands on his hips. "Else I'll have to reopen that old wound on your arm."

"...." Nodoka sighed, his bangs blowing out of his face at his warm breath. "Fine," He grunted. "But let's go sit back down. It'll take a while to explain."

* * *

"Ah-" Aki stumbled in the show, the wound on her back acting up.

"Careful!" Asuka grabbed her arm and held her steady. "You'd better not fall. You'll open up your injury."

"I know," She grunted, pulling her arm away from him. She sighed and looked around. "I don't even know where we are anymore..." She rubbed her head. "This is ridiculous...who knows where the others could be? I might never find them..."

"Don't give up hope," Asuka said with a smile.

"That's all easy for you to say," She mumbled, sighing. Straightening up, she looked around, her hands on her hips. Waiting for a moment, she frowned. "The wind is blowing to the west...that means we're near the land of wind."

"How do you know that?"

"It's something Tou-san...I mean...Fuuhaizu told me once," She blinked. "In the land of wind, the wind always goes west. In the Land of fire, east. It's because of the opposite elements. They collide in different directions so they both stand on equal grounds...or something like that."

He smiled.

"Now at Okojo's rebellion..." She thought for a moment, frowning. "The wind was blowing with a mix of west and north, meaning it was on the border of the Land of Wind and the Land of thunder, so that's..." She closed her eyes, listening to the wind. "That way!" She pointed North, her eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure?" Asuka asked, smiling and placing his hands behind his back.

"No, but it's our best bet," She said with a sigh, and took off in that direction.

"Whatever you say..." he shrugged and followed her, humming.

"...." Aki thought deeply about Rei and the things he had said whilst they walked. Gaara and Hinata should be on their way to the Kage meeting right now...and they were going to find out about the true purpose of the Jewels...what worried Aki, however, was how she was going to tell Tsuke and Nodoka.

Plus, they STILL hadn't found the Jewel of Genbu. If they didn't find them soon...

She stopped walking.

"Something wrong?" Asked Asuka, stopping behind her and blinking.

"...." She stared at the ground.

"Aki-chan?"

Her eyes widened slightly. Turning on her heel, she took off in the direction they had just come.

"Aki-chan!?" Asuka raced after her. "Aki-chan, what's the matter?"

She ignored him. She rounded a sharp corner, her foot kicking up snow as she did so. She grabbed a nearby, naked tree branch and used it to leap over a fallen log before continuing down the hilly slope before her.

"S-she's fast...." Panted Asuka, still following her.

Arriving in a small clearing, Aki slid to a halt, Asuka bumping into her.

"Wh-what's gotten into you?" He huffed. "Now we're even more lost-"

"Ah-!" Aki suddenly gasped, placing her hands over her heart. _Wh-what the hell...!? _Back there...she had felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach that was forcing her to run to this spot, and now she was-

"Hn!" She winced, dropping to her knees and clutching her chest, her eyes wide.

"Aki-chan!?"

_Wh-what...? I can't...breath..._

"Ah..." She clutched her throat. "A...Asuka...can't..."

"Aki-...oh no..." Asuka looked up to see a young man with long black hair and ice blue eyes-

_Ryuu! _Aki thought, her eyes widening.

"Glad to see you hadn't gotten far," Ryuu said with a smirk. There was a large scratch on his handsome face, probably from when he and Rei had fought, but other then that, he looked unscathed. He held up his hand, palm up, and slowly made a motion as if he was curling it into a fist.

Aki gasped in pain, clinging to her throat.

"I'm tired of chasing you all over the place..." Ryuu said darkly, his eyes narrowed. "I don't see how Nodoka was able to keep his sanity, chasing you all over the shinobi world..." He smiled. "But now, I'll make sure no one has to, ever again..."

_No..._Aki tried to call Seiyru, but she couldn't speak.

"Now...die!" Ryuu prepared to make a fist-

Asuka leaped through the air and slammed his foot into the side of Ryuu's face, knocking him backwards off his feet. His hand opened, releasing Aki.

The Jewel of Seiyru gasped and took a few painful gulps of air that felt like ice against her lungs. She collapsed into the snow, panting and shaking, terrified.

"Stay back, Aki-chan..." Asuka said, narrowing his eyes as he stood in between her and Ryuu.

"You bastard..." Ryuu rubbed his face and got to his feet. "I'm tired of you and your little friends getting in my way!"

"That's my job!" Asuka said with a small smile.

"DIE!" Ryuu summoned up a huge, vibrating ball of white before tossing it at Asuka.

The younger boy dodged skillfully, leaping across the snow and barely causing any to fly up as he landed. "If that's the best you've got, some silly taoism..." He smiled. "You're screwed."

"Don't mess with me!" Ryuu ran at him, his blue eyes scorching.

Asuka whipped around him, quickly ducking beneath Ryuu's proceeding kick. He blocked another taijutsu attack from his adversary using only his hands. "Slow!" He sang, grabbing Ryuu's hands and flipping him over.

"Ugh-!" Ryuu winced and quickly leaped back onto his feet.

Aki watched them, her eyes narrowed, still gasping for breath. "Damn it..." She hissed. "I can't be...this weak...I..." She closed her eyes tightly.

"Aki-chan," Asuka called, drawing her attention. "I am going to finish this. Please wait just a moment." He smiled.

Aki frowned, a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach...

* * *

**HAH I KNEW IT NODOKA'S SUICIDAL!!!!! Damn...0.0....Gin pushed his buttons...and yeah...I think it's obvious what she's saying he knows. So yeah, Nodoka's known about THAT this whole time. He's good at hiding it, isn't he? -smiles- He got pwnd by Kishun tho....XD There you go again, AWAII....XDDD Aki and Asuka are still traveling, when, for some reason, Aki goes to a clearing, and OH NO they run into Ryuu....Next chapter is going to be VERY interesting. It marks one of the largest twists in this story. I said one of....cuz there are a lot of them. XD SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!!!**


	57. Death

**SOOOOOORRY for deleting CH. 57. I didn't like the way a certain scene turned out, so I took it off to redo it, but here's the updated, better version. :3 This is an 'OMG' chapter and I can't WAIT to read your reviews after you've read this chapter! It's gonna be fuuuuun.....and this chapter was fun to write, and rewrite. -shoots self- Hawhawhaw....I don't really know what else to say...it's two AM in the morning, I have school tomorrow, and I just want to post the darned chapter so...READ**

**

* * *

**

Asuka flipped into the air above Ryuu, attempting to deliver a powerful blow to his adversary's head, but Ryuu was quicker then he looked. He managed to faint to the side then flip around the back, ramming his elbow into Asuka's back.

Asuka winced and turned in mid air, using his long legs to his advantage. He dropped to the ground, supporting his body with his shoulders, and swung his legs up, kicking Ryuu as hard as he could in the stomach. The Taoist winced and stumbled backwards, gritting his teeth in pain.

"HAH!" Asuka leaped to his feet and punched Ryuu in the stomach, sending him flying backwards.

"AGH!" Ryuu winced as he slammed into a nearby tree, sending shower of snow down upon the three of them.

Aki watched the battle, her eyes wide. "A-Asuka-" She called.

"Aki, just stay ba-"

Asuka was cut off mid sentence. He leaped out of the way just in time, but the force of this blast was so powerful that it knocked him off his feet and scent him flying. He slammed into a tree, coughing painfully as blood burst from his lips.

Aki placed her hands over her mouth.

"That was stupid to look away," Ryuu huffed, his hands placed together.

"I agree..." grunted Asuka, brushing the blood from his lips. "That was a tricky blow..." he pushed off from the ground and ran at Ryuu again.

He feinted to the left, eye's on Ryuu's fists, and instead attacked his right side.

Catching Ryuu off guard, he placed both of his hands together until he formed a fist and aimed for Ryuu's hip-

The Taoist turned in time and blocked his attack, aiming his own fist towards Asuka's stomach.

Asuka ducked down, Ryuu's hand clipping his shoulder, before he shoved himself backwards from Ryuu. He skid to a halt a few feet away, panting.

Ryuu straightened up, struggling for breath as well.

"I don't have time to play with you..." He puffed, his eyes narrowing...and he turned towards Aki.

She met his eyes and her own widened slightly.

"No-!" Asuka turned as Ryuu darted past him.

"AH!" Aki winced as Ryuu came out of nowhere in front of her and grabbed her throat, shoving her to the snow ladened ground.

"I will finish this right now..." Ryuu hissed, his face inches from hers. "Soon, you'll be nothing but a lifeless corpse in the snow..."

"Ugh..." She winced, trying to raise her hands to pry his away from her neck, but using his other hand, he grabbed her wrists and forced them back onto the cold ground. She couldn't breath...no...she wasn't...going to go down like this...

"I wonder how my brother will react..." Ryuu breathed in her ear, a malicious smirk spreading across his lips. "When he sees your blood staining the snow, and your body...cold as death...right...at...my...feet..."

_NO! _Aki screamed wildly in her head, though she was gasping for breath. _NO NO NO NO! I don't want to die! I CAN'T die! Not yet!_

"AKI!" Asuka tried to run towards her, but he was blocked by a barrier or something that Ryuu had set up.

"Now...die!" Ryuu gripped Aki's throat even tighter, completely blocking off her air.

She struggled to not give in, but she couldn't breath...it was becoming more and more difficult..."A-" She stared blindly at the sky above her, the whole world spinning. "A...AAAAH!" Screaming with her last ounce of breath, she tore her wrists from his hand, his nails tearing at her skin, and grabbed his arm-

She was suddenly sucked into a black abyss, with small orbs of light flying around her, and an all too familiar song ringing in her ears.

She could see Ryuu, but...but he didn't look like Ryuu. He looked scared.

And then there...in the distance, she could see a series of images.

A younger Nodoka and Ryuu, playing in a flower filled courtyard...

Nodoka crying because of a cut on his knee and Ryuu comforting him...

Ryuu standing beside a tall, handsome man with long black hair and silver eyes-

A gorgeous woman hugging Nodoka whilst Ryuu stood to the side...

A dead woman lying on the ground with Nodoka crying over her, and Ryuu hovering in the shadows-

Again, her nose filled with the scent of blood, and a mountain or corpses, accompanied by a river of blood was suddenly all she could see...

But this time, she didn't panic, nor did she scream. Her eyes narrowed as the world came back to her and she could see Ryuu above her again. "Get...THE HELL OFF ME!" With all of her strength, she threw him off of her, gritting her teeth together.

Ryuu grunted and fell backwards into the snow. "How the...?"

"HAAAH!" Aki stuffed her hand into the snow, felt a rock beneath her fingers, and ran at Ryuu.

He dodged her attack, but she turned around instantly, her movements matching his own. It was as if she had never been wounded, and as if she would never stop fighting...the last part was most likely true.

Asuka watched from behind the barrier, his eyes stretched wide. "Aki..."

"Do you EVER stop!?" Cried Ryuu, dodging the rock in her hand yet again.

"I won't stop till either myself or YOU are dead!" She screamed. She leaned backwards and ran towards him, slamming her head into his stomach.

He winced in pain as they both fell into the snow.

"Damn it, Aki!" Asuka pounded on the barrier, his eyes narrowed. "I need to stop this..." He closed his eyes and began to whisper fervently under his breath, trying to break the barrier.

"I am going to kill you, you brat!" Ryuu reached into his pocket and whipped out a small container. He pressed a button, and in a loud 'snap', a blade came fourth, reflecting the pale winter sunlight.

"Shit..." Aki backed up slightly. "Seiyru!" She called, clapping her hands together, but nothing happened. "...? Seiyru!?"

Ryuu laughed. "That spell I used on you earlier sealed your powers. You won't be able to summon Seiyru for another hour...too bad you won't be alive that long." He raised his sword and ran at her.

"Ah-" Aki dodged, tossing the rock at him, but he whipped around and sliced it right in half.

"Aki, run!" Asuka called. He broke the barrier and ran towards Ryuu, leaping over Aki and slamming his foot into the side of Ryuu's face.

"No!" She snapped. "I'm not going to run-"

"This is NO time to be stubborn, Aki! Just GO!" Asuka snarled, fighting to keep Ryuu back.

"You good for nothing-...out of my way!" Ryuu snarled, raising his blade.

Asuka closed his eyes.

"ASUKA!"

"Aki...NO!"

* * *

Michiru jolted awake, his Byakugan eyes wide. He shot straight up only to realize that he had fallen asleep on the porch of the Uchiha residence. "Wha...?" He blinked.

"You awake?" Sasuke opened a sliding door and walked out onto the porch. He sat down beside Michiru, his black eyes narrowed.

"What happened?" Michiru asked, rubbing his head.

"Nothing much..." Sasuke sighed. "You came here to talk to me about patrols, I asked you to wait here, next thing I knew, you were passed out on the porch."

"A-ah...I'm so sorry..." Michiru blushed, scratching the back of his head. "How long was I out?"

"Only about an hour."

"Hah..."

"Anyway...did you have a nightmare?"

"...?"

Sasuke looked at him. "I heard you mumbling in your sleep. You sounded worried."

"Oh, yes...." Michiru thought for a moment, but shook his head. "I can't remember..."

"Was it a vision or something?"

Michiru laughed meekly. "Hey, I'm not Yuki...I dunno. It was probably something stupid. Like...maybe I was eating ramen or something, and it sprang to like and ate me."

Sasuke stared at him.

"Heh...that was a joke."

Sasuke blinked and looked up at the sky. His eyes narrowed slightly. "It's going to storm..." He observed, examining the darkening sky. "And...I have a feeling it will be the worst storm we've had in ages..."

Michiru looked at the dark sky as well, blinking. "I hope it has nothing to do with Aki and the others..." He breathed.

Sasuke looked at him.

"Mm....it just worries me...that's all..." Michiru frowned and gazed up at the sky.

_Aki..._

* * *

"You're....lying..." Tsuke and the others stared at Nodoka, terror in their eyes at his words. "You have to be..."

He shook his head slowly. "I'm not. The true purpose of the Jewels is to go to the Land of Ages and bring the four Gods together so that they can destroy the current world and recreate it anew." He narrowed his eyes slightly. "We've worn out our welcome."

"You've GOT to be lying!" Tsuke cried, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. "We're not killers!"

He grabbed her hands and removed them from his arms. "It's the truth."

"_He's right_..." Gin murmured.

"That's impossible..." Kshun stared at him, his eyes wide. He placed his hand over his mouth as if he was going to be sick. "Oh...Aki..."

"...." Nodoka watched him.

"So...what does this mean?" Suzuka asked, her eyes narrowing. "We've been helping the people who are going to end up killing us?"

Tsuke looked around at her, her blue eyes filled with terror.

"...." Shikaru frowned. "How'd you know all this?" He asked Nodoka.

"I grew up learning from Kabuto-sama....of course I'd know..." Nodoka crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "Even though I wished I never knew. It was Kabuto-sama who made me realize that my life is of little consequence. At least if I were to die...if any of the four Jewels were to die, then it would all be over, and the end of the world wouldn't happen."

"_You can't prevent the inevitable_," Gin put in, but he ignored her.

"....I'm not gonna let that happen," Suzuka huffed.

They all looked around at her.

"Tsuke is my best friend, and that Aki girl isn't too bad..." She glanced at Nodoka. "And even YOU don't deserve that fate. I won't let you guys die, or myself."

"Suzuka-chan..." Tsuke grinned at her friend.

Nodoka rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. He blinked and looked down, his eyes narrowing.

"...? What's the matter?" Kishun asked, looking up at him.

"...I don't know..." Nodoka frowned.

Tsuke blinked and suddenly did the same. "Ah..."

He looked at her. "Did you feel it too?"

"Like something was...leaving you?"

He nodded.

"Yeah..." She placed a hand over her heart. "I wonder what that meant...? It felt like something vital was leaving me, but..." She looked down and noticed Gin. "Gin-chan?"

The small silver fox was sitting straight up, her golden eyes wide. "_Oh...Oh God no._.."

"What?" Nodoka blinked.

"_How could this be happening_!?" Gin shook her head. "_WHY_!?"

* * *

"The Land of Ages..." Hinata smiled as they crossed the border to the Land of Ages. In the distance, the three of them could see the large, circular building where the meeting of the Kages would be held. "We're FINALLY here!"

Gaara sighed. "It's about time..."

"Gaara-san! Hinata-san!"

They looked around to see a familiar face hurrying up to them.

"Rei-kun!" Hinata grinned and ran up to the Otokage, giving him a tight embrace. "It's been a long time! My...you've gotten taller, haven't you?"

Rei blushed and laughed awkwardly. "Yes..."

Gaara approached as Hinata released Rei, Kakeru behind him.

The Kazekage managed to smile slightly at his younger comrade. "It's good to see you again." He said warmly.

"Yes...you as well." Rei gave a small, polite bow. "Anyway...I'm glad I ran into you two before the meeting started. I have news."

"News?"

"I ran into Aki."

"HUH!?" Gaara and Hinata gasped at the same time.

"Y-you did? Is she alright!?" Hinata asked, her eyes wide.

"She's not hurt, is she!?" Gaara asked, concern in his eyes.

"No, No, she's fine," Rei reassured them, raising his hands to calm them both down. "I left her with a friend of hers. I doubt she would of come with me...they went off to find their other friends."

"Yes...we ran into two of Aki's friends as well," Gaara said, nodding. "They..." He paused and looked around.

"Gaara?" Hinata looked at him. "Is something wrong?"

"...I just...had a weird feeling..." He scratched his nose, eyes narrowed. "I feel like something's wrong..."

"What?" Kakeru blinked.

"I dunno..."

"...."

"Well," Rei pulled their attention back to himself. "We should hurry up and get to the meeting. I bet that Naruto-san is there already."

"...Yeah..." Gaara frowned, glancing over his shoulder, but followed the others nonetheless....

Still...

Why did he have the strangest feeling that something horrible was happening...?

* * *

"Ah..." Asuka stared up, blood spilling from above onto his face.

Standing in between himself and Ryuu...was Aki. She was facing Ryuu, with her back to Asuka, and the taoist's blade was piercing her chest...

"AKI!" Cried Asuka, his eyes wide.

"Ugh..." Aki winced, blood trickling down from her lips. "I-I..." She glared at Ryuu, her shoulders heaving with the effort it took her to breath. "I won't...l-let you kill...o-one of my friends..."

Ryuu gawked at her, his face etched with nothing but shock.

"A-Asuka...please...f-find the others...make sure...they're...okay..."

He stared up at her, his hands shaking.

"...." Ryuu closed his eyes and yanked his blade out of Aki's body, sending blood splattering across the ground. The crimson stained the brilliant while snow, like rose petals...

"Aki!" Asuka leaped to his feet and caught her as she fell backwards. "Aki! Aki!" He held her tightly in his hands as he sunk down onto his knees, his blue eyes wide. "Hey, Aki!"

"T-Tell...Nodoka and the others...the true...purpose..." She winced before coughing, blood spilling from her lips.

"Stop talking!" Asuka said desperately. "You're only going to make yourself bleed more! Just keep quiet until I can treat your wound-"

"Maybe this....will s-stop...it from happening..." Aki laughed weakly. "Y...y'think?...a-and...what'll happen to Seiyru...? I wonder..."

"Aki!"

"B-but...that's right...I told myself...I wouldn't...die..." She took in a ragged intake of breath and then released it, biting her bottom lip. "I have...t-too much...to do..."

Ryuu watched the scene, a stoic expression on his face.

"I still...need to beat the crap out of...Nodo...ka..."

"Aki, please!" Asuka begged, his eyes widening even more...so much more that it hurt.

"And..my friends...I hope they'll be...okay..." Aki sighed and closed her eyes. Suddenly, and image of Gaara, Hinata and Michiru flashed into her mind. "Why am I...thinking about them...? Damn...it..." She took another deep breath, but when she released it, her chest didn't rise again.

"....A...ki?" Asuka stared down at her, his eyes blank. "Aki...? Aki...Aki...no..." He grabbed her shoulders, clenching his teeth together. "Aki! Aki! Open your eyes, please!"

She didn't move.

"You can't die! You just can't!" Asuka closed his eyes tightly. "You're the only one...Aki, you cannot die! Now open your eyes this instant!" His voice raised into a cry that echoed around the silent forest.

"..." Ryuu turned on his heel and walked off into the shadows, shaking Aki's blood from his sword.

"Aki...no...no...!" Asuka shook his head, tears falling down his tan face. "This...can't be happening..."

"**_AKI_**!!!!"

* * *

**-sips a cup of tea- Aaaaah yes....there's nothing wrong in the world...everything's happy and we're all skipping through a field of daises (Just like Kagetori, AWAII. XD) ........oh....oh yeah....I just....yeah,...**

**Nodoka: You IDIOT!!!! You just killed the main character of the story!?**

**Ehm....**

**Gaara: Sabaku Kyuu....**

**WAAAAAAIT DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE! READERS, P-PLEASE REVIEW AND WAIT FOR ME TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! AND DON'T KILL ME OR ELSE IT WILL NEVER COME, THOUGH I KNOW SOME PEOPLE WILL BE THROWING CONFETTI WHEEEEEE!!!!! -flees-....-falls flat on face-.....-flees again-**


	58. Land of the Dead

**AAAAAAAAH UPDATING AT SCHOOL AGAIN HAHAAHAHAHAHAAH!!!!!! I have seminar first period on A-days, so I can update. :3 Kuku....I was surprised by the last chapter's reviews, truthfully! I thought people would be like, "Yaaaay she died!" but instead, you were all like, "Nuuuu, that ain't right!!! D:"......Gaara agrees. XDDD Anyway...I think you guys will like this chapter, 'cuz I'm brigning back an old character that I killed, that made YOU all wanna kill ME!!!....Anyway.....I think Aki might still get smacked with boots, even though she's....'dead'....she's an unpopular character....AND SHE'S THE MAIN CHARACTER!!!! D:**

* * *

"Mmm..." Aki opened her eyes and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What the hell...?" She sighed and looked around. She was sitting in a spring green field covered with cherry blossom trees and freshly bloomed flowers. "...? Where am I?"

She frowned. She had been watching Asuka and Ryuu fighting in the snowy clearing...so why was she here?

She got to her feet and rubbed her arm, looking around. "Asuka?" She called, but all she heard in response was her own voice, bouncing back to her ears. "Hello? Anybody?"

When still nobody answered, she felt a bit of fear bubbling up in her stomach. Sighing, she walked off, looking around trying to find even the tiniest evidence of life. This palce....was like none other she had ever been to. The feeling here was peaceful, and she didn't see a thing wrong with the place.

She stopped in the middle of the beautiful field and looked around, blinking slowly. "Hello?" She tried again, but still, no answer came.

"Where am I...?" She narrowed her green eyes and tried a different tactic. "Seiyru!" She called. "Seiyru!?"

She was still ignored.

"Damn it!" Aki growled in frustration and looked around. "I don't even see a town around here..." She sighed and continued walking.

She walked in the field for what felt like ever. She saw no people...only a few rabbits and squirrles every now and again, but...She'd never felt this alone before. She didn't sense anyone for miles...no vibes of life...no breaths of air...

She was about to try calling for someone again when she saw a small village in the distance. "FINALLY!" She grinned and took off towards the village...but she soon after wished that she hadn't.

There were people in the village, yes...but they seemed...odd.

They walked around with a dull look in their once limpid eyes. They didn't even spare her a second glance...in fact, they acted like she wasn't even there.

Aki frowned as a little girl walked by her. "Excuse me?" She said reaching out and tapping the little girl's shoulder. "Can you tell me where I am?"

The little girl looked up, stred at her for a moment, before she lowered her gaze and continued walking.

Aki blinked, something caught in her throat. What was going on here...?

"Scuze me..."

Aki looked around in surprise.

A man...much older then herself was standing before her. He looked oddly familiar, with spiky, redish brown hair and narrowed black eyes. She backed up slightly, her own green eyes narrowing with distrust. "Can I help you?" She growled, staring at the man.

"Hmmm..." The man leaned down a bit and looked her in the eyes. "You still have some life in you..."

"W-what the hell are you talking about?" She snapped, backing away.

"....You have HIS eyes..." The smirked.

"....Go away!" She snapped, turning on her heel.

"Wait-" the man grabbed her wrist-

"HAH!" Aki turned, grasbbed his hand, and flipped him over her own, smaller body. She smirked triumphantly as he landed with a grunt on the hard ground. "Don't you dare touch me, you sick old man!" She snarled, releasing him and walking off.

"That's deffinetly her," Huffed the man, watching her walk away...

Fruther down the road now, Aki stopped and took a deep breath. _I have no clue where I am..._She thought, frowning darkly. _I need to try and find Asuka...I hope he's alright. Wonder if he beat Ryuu...?_

She looked up at the sky and frowned slightly. Something was....off about the clouds. They seemed different...flat...normally, when she looked at the sky, she could see clouds painted to the sky like decorations, and then she saw more fluffy ones, more...three dimensional, floating in front of them.

Thesae clouds were all flat...plastered to the blue wall that was the sky.

She let out a small puff of air, angry that she didn't know ANYTHING at the moment.

"Are you lost, miss...?"

Again, Aki looked around, and again, she was surprised.

The young man standing behind her now could be no older then nineteen. He was incredibly handsome, with short, light brain hair that fell elegantly into his copper shaded eyes. His thin frame was covered by a pale brown traveling cloak, and his ivory skin made him look like he was made out of marble...or something.

"And who are you?" Aki mumbled. She tensed up a bit, like a frightened, cornered cat, but didn't turn and flee. She had an odd feeling that this man didn't pose a threat.

"I'm here to help you," He said, and Aki could hear sincarity in his voice.

"Help me?" She blinked. "Help me what?"

"Get back."

"Back?"

"To the world of the living."

"....Huh?"

"You're dead."

Aki stared at him, her eyes wide. After a long moment of silence, she broke into laughter. "That's rich!" She cried, hugging her stomach from laughing so hard. "M-Me...dead...HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"This isn't a joke...." The man adoppted a suddenly serious expression. "You were fighting one of Kabuto's henchmen when he attacked your friend. You got in between him and your friend and you got stabbed through the heart. You have since stopped breathing, moving, and living all together."

"...." Aki gawked at him. "Th...that can't be true..."

"It is."

"I CAN'T be dead!" She told him, narrowing her eyes and stomping her foot like she was a two-year-old who wasn't getting her way. "I have too much to do!"

"I know..." The man sighed. "That's why I'm going to help you get back."

"...." Aki frowned. "And who are you, exactly? What's your name?"

He smiled. "Sora."

"Sora..." Why did that name sound so familiar...?

"Now, we must act quickly..." Sora scratched his chin. "You may of stopped breathing, but even after a hit like that, your heart is still beating," He smiled. "It must be because of that Goddess inside of you. She's trying her hardest to keep you alive."

Aki frowned.

"If we don't hurry, you could be lost forever," He grabbed her hand and started to tug her through the village of dead people. "And there are souls here who wish for that to happen."

"What?"

"You have enemies beyong the grave as well as before it," Sora said darkly. "People linked to your past...or people linked to your family's past. They seek to harm you. They want to make sure you can never get back."

Aki swallowed and thought of that man from earlier.

"Now first...we need to attach your soul to someone who is still alive...someone you're close to, and someone who'll be able to activate the Goddess's powers within you..." Sora blinked. "That means, one of the Jewels..."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, confused.

"The Jewels are very powerful...mainly because of the Gods inside of them," Sora narrowed his beautiful eyes and sighed. "If another Jewel as a strong enough will, they can call upon Seiyru and help to bring you back...but it will not be an easy process."

"..."

"If Seiyru is called, then her healing powers will be activated," He went on. "Water is healing, and Seiyru DOES represent water, after all. Even so...I can't guarentee you'll be completely healed. There will still be a risk."

"....I'm willing to take it." Aki said sharply.

He looked around at her.

"I can't die yet...not until I set things straight..." She frowned. "Not until I show the Gods that even they don't have complete power over us!"

Sora smiled. "You're so facinating..." He chuckled. "I always knew you would be...that's why I..." His voice trailed off gently.

"....?" Aki blinked.

"No...nevermind," Sora nodded and resumed walking. "We need to hurry...now...do you know of someone who can help us?"

Aki blinked slowly and nodded. "I think I do...I just...hope he's in a good enough mood to do it!"

* * *

"Gaara! Long time no see, pal!" Naruto burst out of the entrance before Gaara, Hinata, Kakeru and Rei even reached the door. The blonde tackled Gaara, almost knocking him flat off his feet. "This is a big turn out!" Naruto said, awe in his voice. "Everyone's talking about the Raikage's death! Even Akume-chan is here!"

"How is Akume-chan?" Hinata asked.

"She married Ekiden-kun and has a baby now!"

"Eh!?"

"This isn't the time for idle discussuion!" Gaara cut in, his green eyes narrowing on his best friend and his wife. "We need to get inside so that we can start the meeting! I have a lot to say...and so does Rei, apparently."

Rei nodded stiffly.

"It really MUST be an important meeting," Naruto continued as they entered the huge building. "Even the leaders of some of the smaller villages turned up."

"Hm..." Gaara frowned as they walked into the large, ovular room. It looked exactly like their meeting room in the Land of Iron...but this meeting was too important to leave it in the hands of the samurai.

The first person Gaara saw was Fukeru...the head elder, who must've been almost...what....two hundred by now. (he wondered how the hell the man had managed to live this long...) Fukeru was the leader of the land of Ages, also meaning he was at the center of the shinobi world.

To Fukeru's right, the Mizukage, Akusui, sat. The older man hated Gaara....he always had, and he hads caused a bit of trouble back when Gaara and Hinata were first engaged. It made Gaara's blood boil when he thought about it...

Next to Akusui sat Akume, Amagumo's niece and the Tsuchikage. Gaara was relieved to see that she was okay. He and Michiru had both often worried about the young leader, since she took up the stead of Tsuchikage in Amagumo's place.

On the other side of the table were the leaders of the smaller lands, like Grass, Waterfall, etc. etc....

"Ah...Gaara-kun....good to see you again!" Fukeru said kindly, spotting the redhead and smiling warmly at him. "You look well."

"I am. Thank you sir." Gaara bowed deeply.

"And Hinata-chan as well."

"Yes sir." She did the same.

"I'm heading on up," Kakeru said to Hinata and Gaara, turning and walking towards the balcony where bodyguards kept watch.

The head elder eyed Hinata expectantly.

"Sir..." She blinked hard, frowning. "I'd like to sit on this meeting, if I may. I have a few words to put in."

"Very well."

Akusui sighed angrily. "Can we just star this meeting already?" He growled, givcing Gaara a sour look.

"Yes...let us begin."

Gaara and the others took their seats, and Gaara found himself in between Akume and Rei. Naruto sat on Rei's other side, Hinata next to him. Gaara glanced at Akume and caught her eyes. She smiled at him slightly before looking back foward.

"Now, I think the first thing we should attend to..." Began Fukeru. "Is the matter of the Jewels."

Muttering broke out amongst the leaders, but at a small guesture from Fukeru, they fell silent again.

"Now...I know that two of our leaders have made contact with a few of the Jewels..."

Gaara narrowed his eyes and got to his feet. "The Jewel of Byakko," He said in a calm, clear voice. "Is Uzumaki Tsukeman, Naruto and Sakura's daughter. The Jewel of Suzaku is a young man named Nodoka, who works for Kabuto. And the Jewel of Seiyru..." He fell silent for a moment, as though he couldn't think of what to say, but after a moment, he spoke up again. "The Jewel of Seiyru is mine and Hinata's daughter, Aki."

"I thought she died!?" Akume gasped, whipping around to stare at him.

"No...she's very much alive..." Gaara whispered, his green eyes smooth as glass. "She...was found and raised by the organization Tenkataihei...and she wants nothing to do with us, being from that organization..."

"Who CARES if a couple of the Jewels are your kids?" Akusui snarled. "We must destory them all, to protect ourselves!"

"I will NOT allow that!" Hinata suddenly snapped, getting to her feet and glaring at Akusui. "The Jewels may be our world's only help! We should try our best to assist them-"

A small cough came from Rei and everyone looked around at him.

"....May I speak?" The young leader asked, looking a bit apprehensive.

Silence settled over the room.

"Otokage-kun?" Fukeru said, in neither a question or a statement.

Rei hesitated, unsure of what this ment.

As Gaara and Hinata sat back down, Gaara nudged Rei in the side and jerked his head upwards.

"..." Rei took a deep breath and got to his feet, looking around at all of the other leaders. "I...I discovered the true purpose of the Jewels on my way here," He said quietly. A sharp intake of breath came from Gaara, but other then that, no one else spoke. "...I ran into the Jewel of Seiyru, and one of her friends told me."

"....Well...?" Fukeru prompted him.

"...." Rei closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. "The true purpose of the Jewels...is to destory the world."

* * *

Aki stood outside of a shop while Sora was inside buying something...(He wouldn't tell her what)

She watched the souls of the dead walk by her and felt a shiver go up her spine. "This is so weird..." She said under her breath. "The people...you think they'd have at least a LITTLE life in them..."

"The dead can't have life in them."

She looked around in surprise to see the older man from before...the one with the spiky reddish brown hair and narrowed, black eyes.

"What do you want!?" Aki snapped, backing away.

"...." The man blinked. "The only ones in the Land of the dead who have a bit of life in them is the ones who still have something to do in the Land of the living. Like your new friend, Sora."

"And you?" She asked darkly. She didn't trust this guy.

"...Michiru couldn't do it...he was obviously too weak..." The man whispered. "But maybe you-" He reached out to grab her shouler-

"HAH!" Aki spun away from him, swinging her leg up and kicking him in the side of the head. He grunted in pain and flew backwards, landing with a loud 'thump' on the dusty ground.

"Try to touch me and I swear..." Akmi began, her eyes narrowed furiously. "I will kick-your-ASS!"

The man sat up, staring over at her. "You..."

"That's enough. Leave the girl alone."

They looked around to see an elderly woman approaching them. She was stout, with grizzled gray hair and slanted black eyes. She had a kindly, but fierce air about her that made Aki blink in surprise.

"Chiyo-baa..." The man looked at her, blinking slowly.

"I won't have any of this," Said the woman, Chiyo. "Leave her alone, now."

"...." The man glared at her and got to his feet. He glanced at Aki, his eyes searching her face, and turned away, walking back off down the long street.

"...He didn't hurt you, did he?" Chiyo asked Aki.

"Him hurt me?" Aki snorted. "I hurt him!"

The woman laughed. "I would expect as much from Gaara-kun's daughter!"

Her eyes twitched. "Uh...you...know-...knew, him?"

Chiyo nodded. "I was once from Suna. I'm sure you've heard the story of how the Shukaku was extracted from your father, killing him, correct?"

Aki looked away, frowning. "Mm...yeah."

"I'm the one that brought him back."

She looked back at her in surprise.

"Aki-chan, I got what we needed-" Sora came out of the shop but stopped at seeing Chiyo. "Oh...I see you've made a friend!" He said with a sly smile.

Aki glanced at him.

"Well..." Sora looked at Chiyo and smiled. "I told you what we need to do, Chiyo-dono. So, let's hurry, before it's too late."

* * *

**HAAAAAA I TOLD YOU I TOLD YOU I TOLD YOU I TOLD YOU!!!! IT'S SORAAAA!!!! Hoo boy it's fun to type as him! I really missed writing his character. :3 So Aki's in the Land of the dead, but according to Sora, there's a way for her to get back, but they need the help of one of the Jewels...I think it's obvious who it be. XD Gaara and the gang finallly make it to the meeting...Okay...dunno why Fukeru is still alive. He shoulda croaked a LONG time ago! D: Akume's back, and Rei tells the other leaders about the true purpose of the Jewels. -cliffy for that, lol- Uhm...that's Yondaime, btw....HE DOESN'T GIVE UP, DOES HE!? And Yaaaay Chiyo! At first it was gonna be Hizashi, but I decided at Chiyo would be better, since she was from Suna. Any suggestions of other dead characters from "Naruto" in here? (Itachi's a given....XD) SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTA!!!!**


	59. To continue living

**I'M FIFTEEEEEN!!!! .....WEll, not yet, but I will be on the seventeenth. I had my b-day party on Saturday, tho. It was a whole lot of fun! Me and all of my friends went to the Indianapolis museum of Art and had a blast. We went on a tour of the Asian art exhibit, but the speaker was really boring, so a few of us left and ran around the museum instead. At one point, the girls and I lost the boys and we went into this one room. It was really dark, and there was a big, gray painting on the wall....but nothing else, so I walked up to touch it-...and fell inside a box. XDDD It was an optical illusion that SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF US. The we went in this one room where they were showing videos of people in a mall while playing really scary music...when we left, our friends Josh and Wolfgang went in, and we heard them screaming....so we figured that Josh was molesting Wolfgang and called it the Rape room...and my boyfriend told me he loves me...then my idiot friends got lost in the woods...-_-....**

**

* * *

**

Everyone was asleep.

Tsuke and Suzuka were out cold side by side, very close to Suzuku, Shikaru, Ayatsuri, Urin and Kohaku. Kishun slept near the exit to the grove, snoring lightly. Gin was curled up by the small fire, her tail tucked over her tiny nose and paws.

Nodoka leaned against one of the wide trunks surrounding them, his sharp eyes on the dancing flames...For some odd reason, he was tense. For some odd reason, he just couldn't fall asleep. So he just stayed watch instead.

He was worried that, if he fell asleep, he would...

* * *

Aki watched as Chiyo and Sora discoursed a few feet away from where she stood. She narrowed her eyes. Weren't they supposed to be helping her get back to her living body? How much time had passed since she had...

She swallowed hard, trying to keep the world 'died' out of her thoughts.

"Are you almost done?" She called over to Sora.

"Please, be patient Aki-chan!" Sang Sora, before turning back to Chiyo.

She snorted and crossed her arms huffily. "This is taking too long..." She grumbled. She paused, before looking up and gazing around the village. So...only people who had unfinished business in the world of the living...had a bit of life in them...?

And, according to Sora, she was the one person here who was filled with more life then any others...

She was so caught up in her own thoughts, that when a light hissing reached her ears, she didn't register what it was-

"AAAH!" She couldn't help but to shriek when she lowered her gaze.

A jet black snake was curling its way around her feet, hissing and spitting.

"S-Sora!" She cried, falling over and landing on her bottom. "Sora! Help!"

Sora looked around and his eyes widened. "Aki-!"

"get off me!" Aki tried to pry the snake away, but it wouldn't budge.

Suddenly, the snake opened its jaws, revealing its long, needle short fangs...

A small blast of flames came out of nowhere, catching the snake's tail.

It let out a hiss of pain, and as soon as its coil loosened, a thin hand stretched down, grabbed the snake and flung it at Sora.

The youth whipped out a small dagger from within his jacket and sliced the reptile clean in half. His eyes narrowed as the dead viper fell, in two pieces, to his feet. "Who are you?" He demanded.

The person who had saved Aki now stood beside her. He was a young man...maybe a few years older then Sora. He was very handsome, with a thin, pale face and midnight hair that fell into the narrow, black diamonds that served as his eyes. There was a shinobi headband with the symbol of Konoha upon it around his forehead, but through the small spiral shape, there was a deep cut embedded upon the metal.

Aki gawked at the man's familiar face. "Okoj-"

"My name is Itachi," The man said in his smooth voice, and Aki snapped her mouth shut. "Uchiha Itachi."

"Uchiha...?" Aki blinked and thought of Tsuke's friend, Suzuka.

"You're Sasuke-san's older brother, then..." Sora murmured, still a bit weary.

"Yes..." Itachi's lips twitched up slightly, as if he was going to smile, but he didn't. Instead, he glanced down at Aki, who flinched.

"You must be pretty important...for **him** to be after you." He murmured.

She blinked, got to her feet, and backed away carefully, towards Sora and Chiyo.

"Oh, you don't have to worry. I'm not an enemy," He assured them. "Someone here is, though."

"Who?" Chiyo asked, stepping in front of Aki.

"Orochimaru." He said simply.

Aki's eyes widened. "O-Orochimaru!?"

Itachi nodded. "That snake was one of his minions."

"Why? What does he want with her?" Sora asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Because, your little friend here is fighting against Kabuto..." Itachi's eyes switched to Aki. "Kabuto is aiming to bring him back, so anyone who interferes is an enemy."

Aki stared at him, but it wasn't his words she was focusing on. "You're blind..." She said faintly.

Itachi paused, before amusement flickered into his sightless eyes. "And you are observant." He chuckled. "That shall come in handy."

She blinked.

"Like I said..." Itachi went on like Aki had never pointed out his ailment. "When Orochimaru died, two people absorbed his power. Kabuto and Sasuke. I managed to drain Orochimaru from Sasuke, but I died before I could get to Kabuto. Over these long years, Kabuto has been working to bring his master back. His plan is to use his own body as a new vessel for Orochimaru."

"That's sick!" Sora snapped, his eyes narrowed. "To think he would sink that low..."

"So, Orochimaru is going all in his power to keep you here..." Itachi's unseeing gaze was locked on Aki/

"....Hmph!" Aki grinned. "If he thinks killing me with stop be, he's got another thing coming!"

Sora and Chiro smiled. Even Itachi cracked a smirk.

"You're brave for such a young person," Itachi said warmly. "I can see why so many people support you...the living and the dead."

"Eh?"

Sora coughed. "Uh...we should get back to work, Aki-chan...." he mumbled.

"Oh, yeah..." Aki looked over her shoulder at him. She looked back at Itachi and was surprised to see a small smile tracing his lips. "....You...look a lot like someone I know," She said quietly.

"Do I now?" Itachi adopted a curious tone.

"...."

* * *

"The true-" Gaara shut his mouth at the odd glance Rei gave him.

"I learned the true purpose of the Jewels on my way here...and I also have a message from the Jewel of Seiyru to deliver." Rei took a small breath, his violet eyes narrowed darkly. "The true purpose of the Jewels is to destroy the current world! The Gods are tired of all of us humans dirtying their world. We have worn out our welcome. When the four Jewels meet here, in the Land of Ages, the Gods will come together and begin the apocalypse."

Silence stretched over the room.

"Y-you've gotta be lying..." Whispered Naruto.

At these words, all hell broke loose as every leader sprung into a wild argument.

"I knew it!" Snarled Akusui. "We must destroy those monsters before they kill us all!"

"I actually agree! We should finish them off!" Called the leader of the Land of Grass.

"We won't allow it!" Hinata snapped, getting to her feet.

"You are not a Kage! Shut up!"

"Watch your mouth!" Gaara hissed, standing up beside Hinata.

"YOU watch your mouth, you fat headed little-"

"**_SILENCE_**!!"

Everyone shut their mouths almost immediately. They all looked at the head elder, whose face was calm, but was leaking terrifying amounts of Chakra from his frail form.

"I think," He said coolly, "That the Otokage has more to say."

They all looked at Rei, each other, then, with a few disgruntled objections, everyone returned to their seats, with the exception of Rei.

"Thank you," Rei said, nodding at Fukeru. "Now...the Jewel of Seiyru, Aki-san...Gaara-san and Hinata-san's daughter, asked me to pass on a message to all of you."

They watched him.

"She said that she will NOT allow the true purpose of the Jewels to come to fruition. She will fight the Gods herself if she needs to...but she will not allow the world to be destroyed." He glanced around at all of them. "She is not an enemy! She is fighting OUR enemy, making her OUR ally! The enemy of my enemy is my friend..." He trailed off, his face determined.

Gaara and Hinata exchanged a smile.

Naruto grinned triumphantly.

Akusui's eyes narrowed angrily. "And what of the Jewel of Suzaku? He works for Kabuto!"

"He is no threat," Hinata assured him.

"I agree," Sakura spoke from where the escorts stood. "He is a good kid, and doesn't work for Kabuto any longer."

"How do you kno-"

"He told me himself," Gaara said.

His friend looked at him, then back at Akusui.

He seemed to be thinking of a retaliation.

"Besides..." Gaara stood, his face bright and his eyes filled with a burning passion. "I am ready to start a war with anyone who wants to kill the Jewels! I stand firmly beside my belief that they are the world's salvation, not our demise!"

They gawked at him.

"And I'll help!" Naruto said proudly, standing beside the redhead.

"Me too," Rei said in agreement.

"Same," Akume nodded, standing as well.

"...."

"This is mutiny!" Cried Akusui. "Fukeru-sama, you must-!"

"There will be no need for war," Fukeru smiled. "You should learn not to jump to conclusions, Gaara-kun and friends."

"...."

"I am calling off the search for the Jewels."

"What!?" Gasped Akusui and Gaara at the same time.

"This is starting to get interesting," Fukeru said, laughing happily under his breath. "I want to see how things play out, without our interference. Plus...I want to meet this Jewel of Seiyru. She sounds very amusing."

Akusui's jaw dropped while Naruto let out a 'whoop' of victory.

"Phew..." Gaara let out a breath of relief and fell back into his seat, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. "Thank the Gods..."

Hinata laughed and sat down as well, hugging her husband tightly.

Rei released a small smirk and Akume sighed...

"Now...on to more pressing matters."

They all looked up.

"Kabuto." Fukeru said quietly. "We haven't heard from him in some while-"

"No, we have," Gaara cut in. When all eyes turned to him, he spoke. "It was Kabuto who assassinated the Raikage."

A shocked murmur rippled through the room.

"How do you know?" Questioned Akusui, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"The Jewel of Suzaku told me," Gaara told them all, ignoring Akusui. "According to him, Kabuto is planning to kill all of the Kages, to male his power unrivaled."

"It's true. I was there," Naruto added.

Hinata nodded.

Gaara inclined his head. "He told us that Kabuto's one true enemy is a girl named Sennin, who lives here, in a place called the Dream Tower. Apparently, this girl wants to be 'God' or something like that..."

"Yes, I know Sennin..." Fukeru sighed. "But no one can speak to her, except for her servants, because she has a barrier around her tower. Only her servants, the Jewels, or someone of power equal to her own can pass through the barrier."

"Is she to be considered an ally or an enemy?" Asked Akume.

"It's hard to say," Fukeru said thoughtfully. "She wants to become the most powerful being in our universe...God, per se...and she's against Kabuto...but there's no telling what she'll do to us when she gains the power she so yearns."

"...So, someone with equal power can go in, right?" Said Akusui. "Then just let me-"

Naruto and Gaara snorted in unison.

"You think you're strong enough?" Scoffed Naruto.

"In your dreams." Gaara huffed.

"Oh, and you think YOU'RE strong enough!?" Akusui spat, rounding on the younger leaders.

"Of course not!" Naruto snapped impatiently.

Gaara shook his head.

"There has only been one person able to enter," Fukeru told them. "But superstition is great in this land. The people who live here see Sennin as a demon...and the girl who entered the tower was banished for stepping foot in the tower, because people believed she had been cursed."

"Who was she?"

"I know not her name, but she was about ten when she was banished, with pink hair and blue eyes, if I remember right."

Gaara's eyes widened slightly. He caught Naruto and Hinata glancing at him, but made a motion for them to be silent.

Both took on blank looks, like the news didn't matter to them.

"So? What are we going to do?" Asked Akume.

No one tossed in any suggestions.

"I vote for allowing things to operate on their own," Rei suggested calmly.

"I second that," Gaara said, receiving a small nod from Naruto.

"How does that sound, everyone?" Fukeru asked happily, as though they were planning a party.

People muttered angrily, but after a few minutes, everyone agreed. Even Akusui gave a short, sharp, but concluding nodd.

"Then that's settled..." Fukeru grinned. "And with that, I guess this meeting is adjourned, then!"

* * *

Itachi gazed at the sky, not seeing it, as he stood apart from Sora and Chiyo, who were preparing to send Aki back to the world of the living. A small breeze swept across the village, ruffling his clothes and sending his raven hair fluttering around his face.

"Hey..."

He turned at Aki's voice, and sensed her standing behind him. "Yes?"

"..." Aki frowned, her green eyes narrowed slightly. "Do you...know a man named Okojo?"

Itachi blinked carefully. "Okojo?"

"He...He looks just like you...A-and he's the leader of a rebellion..."

"A rebellion? I see..." Itachi smiled.

"Do you know him?"

"Can't say I do."

Aki let out a small sigh of frustration.

"..." Itachi glanced at her, her frustration picking at him like tiny sparks of flames. "Why are you so eager to get back to the world of the living? Dying isn't that bad. No fights...no worries..."

"I have things that I've left unfinished..." She explained, walking up beside him and staring at the back of Sora's head. "And I have friends in the living world. I can't just leave everything behind...not for something as stupid as false comfort."

"False comfort?"

"You said that this world has no fights and no worries...I don't want that." She blinked. "I'm human. I can't live without conflict in my life...it's no fun. And if I died now, leaving so many gaps unclosed and so many questions unanswered...I'd never be at peace. I just...can't die yet."

"But you can't live forever."

"I know that..." She frowned. "I will die one day...but I'll make sure that I've accomplished everything I want to before I do. And when I do die...I'll go out with a bang, for sure."

Itachi smiled kindly. "I'm sure you will."

She smiled up at him.

"Oh my...I wonder what's going on here...?"

Itachi and Aki turned.

A young woman was standing behind them, staring at them with fascinated, violet eyes. She had short brown hair and was very pretty....and she even seemed a little familiar.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked in a calm voice.

"I just heard a lot of activity coming from this direction and decided to see what was happening..." The woman looked over at Sora and Chiyo and saw the white circle they were drawing in the dirt. "A world connection spell...?"

"Please mind your own business," Sora said, warning in his tone. He glanced up for a moment to look at the woman.

"I'm sorry...I was...just curious..."

"Onee-chan!"

A man who looked just like the woman, only he had sandy blonde hair instead of brown, hurried up to them. "Onee-chan, you shouldn't wonder off like tha-" He fell silent as he noticed Aki. "...Gaara...sama...?"

The woman whipped around to look at him, shock in her clear eyes.

Aki blinked. "Hah?" She frowned. "My name's Aki," She told him. "Gaara is..." She fell silent.

"Ah...no...I'm sorry..." The man looked confused. "Your eyes look just like...his..."

"Some dumb family trait..." She grumbled.

"F-family trait?" The woman whispered.

"Even though I hate to admit it, that Gaara guy, the Kazekage....he's my father," Aki blushed as she said this and shook her head. "Mind you, I only found that out recently! And I don't WANT to be his daughter! I hate shinobi, so I just...what?" She looked up to see that the man and woman were gawking at her, their expressions full of shock.

"How is he?" The woman suddenly asked, leaning down to stare at Aki. "Temari-chan and Kankuro-chan as well! And Michiru-chan..." She blinked, her face bright. "Two grandchildren...oh my..."

"What are you blabbering about?"

The woman smiled warmly at Aki. "My name is Karura. I am Gaara, Temari-chan, and Kankuro-chan's mother...you and Michiru-chan's grandmother."

Aki's jaw dropped.

"And this," Karura motioned at the blonde man, who was still gaping at Aki. "Is my younger brother, Yashamaru."

"My-" Aki looked at Yashamaru, but he refused to meet her gaze.

"Aki."

She glanced over at Sora, spotting the large, white spell he and Chiyo had drawn in the dirt.

"It's time," he told her.

"..." Aki hesitated, looking over at Karura and Yashamaru. She paused, before turning and walking over to Sora, Itachi at her side.

Yashamaru and Karura hung to the side, watching.

"I need you to stand in the middle of this circle," Sora told Aki. "When I begin the spell, I want you to envision the person you are going to contact. Only that one human will be able to see and hear you. You need to hurry and make them return life to your body..." he frowned. "I've never done this before, so I don't know how long I'll be able to hold the spell."

"..."

"If you fail to return to your mortal body..." Sora narrowed his eyes. "You can never try again. You will really die for good."

Something sparked in her eyes, surprising him.

"I won't fail," She promised.

Sora stared at her.

Aki glanced over at Itachi, Chiyo, Karura and Yashamaru, before she walked into the center of the spell, and looked at Sora, her face burning with determination. "Let's do this!"

* * *

**SO MUCH TO TAKE IN, SO LITTLE TIME!!!!! So Nodoka can't sleep...who cares. Aki meets Itachi when she is attacked by a snake, and we learn that Orochimaru is truing to stop her from returning to the world of the living.....bastard. Then, at the Kage meeting, things flare up when the leaders learn about the Jewel's true purpose, but the head elder is tight, so he calls of the search. XD Gotta love Gaara and Naruto taunting Akusui...-sighs- It's funny. So the meeting is over...and back in the world of the dead, Aki meets Karura, Gaara;s mom, and Yashamaru, his uncle. Her grandmother and....granduncle? Anyway, it's finally time for Aki to try and return to her body, but Sora warns her that if she fails, she'll be dead for ever. WILL SHE MAKE IT IN TIME!?!??!? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 60!!!!!**


	60. The Kiss of Life

**Updating AGAIN because I couldn't wait to type out this chapter. :3 I don't really have much to say, 'cuz all of the good stuff happens in the chapter, SO READ**

**

* * *

**

"That was tense!" Kakeru said with a heavy sigh, meeting up with Gaara and the others as the meeting came to an end. "I thought a fight was going to break out!"

"You're not the only one," Gaara mumbled.

"But we won!" Hinata said, her eyes shimmering with joy. "Fukeru-sama called of the hunt for the Jewels! Now Aki and the others will be safe-" She fell silent at the look on Gaara's face.

He looked worried...and his stress was obvious by how much thicker the black lines around his eyes had become. Despite the wonderful news of their victory, he still seemed concerned. "They're far from safe..." he whispered.

Hinata frowned. "..."

"Just be glad we've got the Shinobi off their backs," Sakura said, walking up and placing her hand on Gaara's shoulder reassuringly.

"I suppose you're right..."

"There's a place to eat here, right?" Kakeru sat, breaking the tense air. When Rei nodded, he grinned. "Then let's all get a bite before we leave!"

"I'm game!" Sai said happily, following the Suna nin out of the meeting room. The others followed, but Naruto hung back slightly.

Gaara noticed and stopped.

When Hinata looked at him, he smiled meekly. "Go on ahead," he told her. "I'll catch up."

Hinata looked at Naruto then Gaara, and nodded. She followed everyone else out of the room, leaving Gaara and Naruto to themselves.

"..." Naruto looked at his friend. "Can I talk to you...?"

Gaara blinked and nodded.

The two of them left the meeting room, not wanting the other leaders to overhear their conversation. They turned down a different hall and walked side by side.

"What is it?" Gaara asked, his green eyes studying his long time friend's face.

"I...I need to get something off my chest..." He bit his bottom lip.

Gaara's eyes softened. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"..." Naruto swallowed and stopped walking. He looked around at Gaara, who stopped as well. "You remember...about a year after Tsuke was born...Sakura and I had another kid, right?"

"Yes..." Gaara blinked, recalling that he had been in Konoha when it had happened. "It was winter...and you lost the child."

Naruto shook his head angrily and Gaara's eyes widened a fraction.

"But..."

"About two months after Tsuke was born...I went to the Temple of Fire to consult the monks about the war...They told me that my second child would be one of the Jewels...So, when Sakura-chan became pregnant with another baby...I...I..."

Gaara stared at him, his eyes wide.

Naruto turned his back on him, his blue eyes on the ground. "When the baby was born...I asked the medics to tell Sakura that we'd lost it. If our baby was going to be a Jewel...I didn't want her being raised in Konoha. I wanted her to be raised in a place where she'd be more safe...so I scent her to the land where the Head Elder lived...the center of the Shinobi world. Here, in the Land of Ages."

"But...Tsuke is the Jewel of Byakko," Gaara said quietly.

"I know!" Naruto chocked, his shoulders shaking. "The monks were wrong, and I put Sakura-chan through all of that pain for nothing...and Aki's little friend...the one with the blue eyes and pink hair..."

Gaara's eyes became as round as coins. "Inami-chan!?" He gasped.

"...I think she might be..." Naruto trailed off, unable to say it.

Gaara stared at the Hokage, too shocked for words.

"I'm such an idiot!" Sobbed Naruto, slamming his fist against the wall. "I can't doubt it! That girl looks just like Tsuke...if Tsuke cut her hair short, they'd be the spitting image of each other! That Inami girl is mine and Sakura-chan's daughter, and Tsuke's little sister!"

"I can't...believe it..." Gaara blinked, registering this information.

"And she's the only one powerful enough besides the Jewels to enter Sennin's tower!" Naruto rounded on his friend, tears swimming in his bright eyes. "BOTH of my daughters, Gaara! Both of them are wrapped up in this damned war! I don't know Inami, but I don't want anything to happen to her! Her or Tsuke! I haven't even told Sakura-chan yet..."

"...."

"I'm such a....stupid...stupid..." Naruto shook his head, the tears falling from his eyes as he dropped to his knees. "Damn it...damn it...damn it!"

"Naruto..." Gaara didn't know what to say.

He had always thought that Aki was dead...he had given up any hope of her still being alive...He had always envied Naruto for having Tsuke...He loved Michiru, of course, but the fact that his daughter had been stripped from his hands...

Naruto had scent Inami away to protect her, even though it was Tsuke who was destined to become the Jewel of Byakko.

How different...yet similar were the two Kage's stories...

"Naruto, listen to me. Please..." Gaara knelt down before the blonde, gripping his shoulders tightly. "I'm sure that, if you ever tell Inami, she won't hold it against you. You did it to protect her...nothing else. You did it because you love her."

Naruto hiccuped, but said nothing.

"And as for Sakura...I KNOW she won't hate you. She loves you too much...Naruto...it's not your fault."

"But it feels like it is..."

"...."

Naruto took a painful gulp of air and gripped his chest. "When Nodoka told me that Tsuke was the Jewel of Byakko...I-I just..."

Gaara remembered how stunned Naruto had been...

* * *

_"By the way," Nodoka looked at Naruto and Sakura. "Tsuke is your daughter, yes?"_

_They both blinked in surprise. "Yeah," Naruto said, frowning. "Why?"_

_"Just thought you'd want to know...she's a Jewel."_

_Naruto's face took on such a look of shock that it even startled Nodoka. He placed a hand over his mouth and took a few steps back. "W...wha-?" Sakura was staring at Nodoka, her eyes wide, her mouth slightly open._

_"She's the Jewel of Byakko, and she's a natural," Nodoka shrugged and stroked Suzaku's soft feathers. "Very skilled already."_

_"....L-Let's go," Naruto whispered, grabbing Sakura's hand. He looked at Gaara, who nodded. "We have a lot to talk about." He turned towards the door and left the room quickly, not sparring Nodoka another glance. Sakura waved quickly before following Naruto._

_

* * *

_

"I see..." He frowned.

"I'm such an idiot..."

"We both are," Gaara heaved a sigh and sat down beside Naruto, looping his arm across the Hokage's shoulders. "Guess we're cursed to mirror each others misfortunes, huh?"

Naruto laughed weakly.

"....Anyway," Gaara placed his hands on his knees and got to his feet. "We should catch up to the others before they come looking for us. And make sure to wear that stupid grin you always do. I knwo you don't want to worry Sakura."

Naruto looked up and grinned in his normal fashion. "Yeah!" He said, sniffing and brushing away the remainder of his tears. "That would suck."

Gaara smiled and helped him to his feet-

"What are you two up to?"

They looked around to see Fukeru standing before them leaning on his cane to hold up his frail body.

"F-Fukeru-sama!" Gaara gasped, bowing quickly.

Naruto did the same, hoping the Head Elder had not overheard their conversation.

"Hm..." Fukeru stared at them through his squinted eyes. "You two are really interesting."

"Eh?"

"I remember, way back when...Back when Gaara-kun and Hinata-chan were first engaged!"

Naruto and Gaara looked at each other.

"You two were in a little quarrel back then, weren't you?" Fukeru smiled. "I heard you gave the Kazekage a rough time, Naruto-kun."

"Heh..." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "We've both given each other hell quiet a few times, sir."

Gaara smiled slightly.

"Yet you still remain so close...that's what I find so very interesting about you two."

"Sir?" Gaara frowned.

"I'm getting on in years..." Fukeru sighed. "I probably won't be alive much longer."

Naruto stopped breathing for a moment and Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"I need to choose a successor soon..." Fukeru closed his eyes. "Someone strong and reliable..."

"Lemme guess..." Naruto sighed heavily. "Akusui?"

Fukeru laughed. "No, no. Akusui-kun may be strong, but he's close minded and doesn't like to listen to others. I think he should remain in his position as Mizukage."

Gaara and Naruto both looked relieved.

"No...I was actually considering..." He walked forward, passing in between the two Kages..."You, Gaara-kun."

Gaara blinked and whipped around to face him, but Fukeru was already tottering down the hall, humming to himself. He clearly had no intention of saying anything else.

"..." Naruto looked at Naruto, his eyes round. "You...the leader of the Land of Ages...?"

"...." Gaara frowned and stood still, watching Fukeru walk away.

* * *

"By the names of the holy spirits that live in the Earth and all of her bounty...I ask you to return this spirit to the living world, even for a brief moment, for it is not her time to give her body to your bountiful harvest..." Sora closed his eyes and placed his hands on the circle.

Aki's eyes widened as a purple light began to burst from the lines in the dust. They danced around her like flames, but despite her fear, she stood still.

"Bring her soul to the world of light, and give her one more chance..." Sora opened his eyes slowly and looked at Aki. "Return her to the gaze of the sun."

There was a flash and Aki felt like her body was turning to dust.

She swallowed and turned her gaze to Itachi, who stood a ways back. He was smiling reassuringly, his black hair flying in his face. Karura and Yashamaru watched them, their eyes wide. Chiyo stood behind Sora, looking on with a solid expression.

And, like that...they all vanished.

Aki felt like she was being sucked into a very narrow tube. Air pulled and pushed at her, and she couldn't breath...

She wondered for a moment if this was what being born felt like-

And then she remembered what Sora told her she had to do. She had to picture the person she wanted to go to...

Closing her eyes tightly, she envisioned hair the same shade as night and diamond clear, silver colored eyes...

In a whirl of wind and sound, she was there.

Standing in a snowy clearing surrounded by pine trees that were lined with the soft, white snow that was all around. Aki blinked and gazed around her surroundings, confused. Where was she?

Looking forward, she saw the light of flames coming from within a small grove.

She took a reassuring breath and walked towards the grove, unaware of the fact that no footprints were left in her wake. She didn't even make a sound as she walked across the deep snow.

When she arrived at the grove, she felt a strange feeling in her chest...Ignoring this and remembering that she was short on time, she knelt down and peered into the tiny space, which was large enough to give shelter to multiple people.

There were multiple people there, in fact. Tsuke and all of her friends from Konoha, and a few people she didn't know, were sleeping in the corner. Kishun was snoozing against the tree closest to Aki, and a small fox was curled up near the fire.

What caught her eye, however, was Nodoka, who was still wide awake, gazing into the depths of the fire he had probably made himself.

She felt her heart bang against her chest, and called out to him. "_Nodoka_!" She whispered. "_Hey, Nodoka_!"

The Jewel of Suzaku blinked and looked over at her...

"Oh, Aki," He said dully, before looking back at the fire.

"....."

"....."

"AKI!?" He whipped around, staring at her.

"_Shhh_!" She hissed as Kishun muttered in his sleep. "_Shut up! Come outside_!" She backed up and stood out in the snow, waiting for him.

After a few moments, he emerged from the grove, his silver eyes staring at her wearily. "Where've you been?" He whispered. "What happened after the attack on the Rebellion?"

"_Long story, but Nodoka, listen_-"

"What the-!?" Nodoka stepped back, looking down at her feet. "You're standing on the snow!? How!?"

"...." She frowned.

"What's going on he-" He walked forward and tried to grab her shoulder, but his hand went right through her arm. "...."

"_Nodoka_..." Aki narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Y-you're..." He looked back at her, his face white. "A ghost?"

"_If you want to put it that way_..." She grunted. "_But listen_-"

"I'm dreaming..." Nodoka took on his normal, vacant expression. "I must've dozed off...wake up...wake up..."

"_You're not dreaming, you moron_!" Aki snarled, trying to slap him, but her hand sunk into his face then out the other side.

"....I think I'm gonna have a heart attack..." Nodoka said through clenched teeth.

"_If you're gonna, do it later_!" Aki said, placing her hands on her hips. "_Listen...I don't have much time, so I'll give it to you in a nutshell! Your brother, Ryuu, killed me, but in the world of the dead, I met a man named Sora who knew how to send me back. Right now I'm just a spirit, but he said that if I seek the help of someone equal to my power, another Jewel, then I'd be able to come back to life! But we don't have a lot of time! Sora-san doesn't know how long he can hold the spell, so you need to hurry up and get your ass to my body so that you can bring me back to li__fe_!"

He stared at her.

"_Look, I know it sounds weird, but please, believe me_!"

"....Hmph," Nodoka's eyes narrowed. "And why, exactly, should I help you?"

"_If I die, you'll never be able to end the war_!"

He frowned. "That's all a fairy tale. Our true purpose is-"

"_To destroy the world, blah blah blah, I know all of this already!_" Aki snapped. "_Fact is, whatever happens won't happen if I'm dead, so help me out_!"

"...." He sighed. "Fine. What do I need to do?"

"_We need to find my body_." She blinked. "_Which direction is the wind blowing_?"

Nodoka frowned but stood still, listening for a moment. "East."

"_Then let's go east_!" She turned and started to run off across the snow as fast as she could.

"H-Hey-! Wait up!" Nodoka called over her, trudging through the snow, pushing his body to the limits to keep up with her.

"Nodoka, where are you going?" Kishun stuck his head out of the grove, awoken by Nodoka's yelling. "Hey-!"

"No time to explain, blondie!" Nodoka snapped, running after Aki.

"Hang on!" Kishun leaped to his feet and hurried after him.

"Where are you guys going?" Tsuke and Suzuka ran out after him. When the boys didn't look back, Tsuke looked at Suzuka. "Stay here with the others," She murmured.

"What about you?"

"I need to go with Nodoka-kun," Tsuke frowned. "I should start staying with the other Jewels..."

"....Be careful," Suzuka warned.

Tsuke nodded and took off after Kishun and Nodoka.

"Heeey!" She called. "What's with you two!?"

"Ask that moron!" Kishun snarled, pointing ahead at Nodoka.

Nodoka glanced over his shoulder.

"_Ignore them_!" Aki told him angrily.

"They can't see you?"

"_Only you can, because I chose you to help me get back to my body_."

"Why?"

"..._You're asking me_..." She grumbled.

He blinked.

Aki suddenly gasped in pain, closing her eyes as she ran.

"H-hey...? What's wrong?" Nodoka asked, looking at her.

She shook her head, clasping her hands to her chest. What...?

_"Aki!" _Sora's voice sounded in her head. _"You need to hurry! I can't hold it much longer...! HURRY!"_

_"I'm trying!" _She cried, biting back the pain. "_N-Nodoka, you need to run faster!_" Her legs stretched forward and she started to run far ahead of him. She didn't feel the exhaustion of running, since she was just a spirit...

"Hey, I can't!" Nodoka was already short on breath. Damn it...he shouldn't of picked up smoking...

He closed his eyes tightly and tried to run even faster.

He was still lagging behind her...

He couldn't speed up anymore...

Suddenly, he felt something large slip beneath him, lifting him into the air. "What the-" He looked down and saw that he was now riding on a huge white tiger with jet black stripes. "Byakko!" He blinked as he stared down at the huge beast.

A small twitter came near his ear.

"Suzaku?" He turned to see the God that used his body as a vessel.

Byakko sped up at a small chirp from Suzaku, and Nodoka had to burry his face in the snow white fur of the God to keep the wind from whipping at his face. He wound his hands into his silky coat, clinging onto him for dear life.

They raced through the snow, the wind screaming Nodoka's ears...and then they came to a sudden halt that almost flung him off Byakko's back.

They had arrived in a small clearing, where moonlight was filtering down onto two people.

Asuka, the platinum haired, mysterious boy at Nodoka met back at Konoha, and Aki's lifeless body in his arms, her form soaked in her own blood.

"We made it..." Huffed Aki, starring at her own body.

Nodoka climbed off of Byakko, staring at her body, his silver eyes wide. "Ryuu did that...?" He whispered, looking over at Aki's body and wincing slightly.

"....?" Asuka looked up, tears still streaming down his tan face. "N-Nodoka-chan..." He closed his eyes tightly and lowered his head. "I...I couldn't do anything..."

"...." Nodoka frowned.

"N-Nodoka...what the hell is wrong with-" Kishun and Tsuke ran into the clearing, both completely out of breath. They both froze, however, when they saw Aki's lifeless body lying in the snow.

Kishun backed up, his eyes wide, and Tsuke covered her mouth with her hands, shaking her head. "Oh my God..." Kishun felt like his whole world had collapsed. "Asuka...w-what...?"

"_Ugh_!" Aki winced and looked at Nodoka. "_Hurry_!" She snapped. "_We're almost out of time_!"

"What am I supposed to do!?" Nodoka asked, looking at her, his eyes narrowed.

Kishun dropped to his knees, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Aki..." This couldn't be happening...she couldn't be dead...how could this of happened!? "Aki...no..." She closed his eyes, sobs racking his body, making him feel like he was going to be sick.

"Aki-chan..." Tsuke leaned against a tree, sobbing aloud. "W-why..."

Kishun let out a sorrowful cry, burying his face in the snow-

"Will you SHUT UP!?" Snarled Nodoka, whipping around and glaring at Kishun and Tsuke.

"How the hell could you say that!?" Screamed Kishun, leaping to his feet, running forward and grabbing Nodoka by the collar of his jacket. "Aki's dead, you asshole! And you tell us to SHUT UP!? I'll kill you, you god damned bastard-"

"I said, shut up!" Cried Nodoka, grabbing Kishun's collar and yanking him up, staring him in the eyes. "Listen, if you WANT your friend to die, then keep on whining your ass off, but if you want her back, then shut your trap!"

Kishun stared at him.

"I'm doing all I can, so be quiet!" Nodoka released Kishun, shoving him away. "Now-" He turned back to Aki. "What do I d-" He blinked in shock as her body began to fade out of sight.

"_Damn it, not now_!" Aki gasped, looking at her hands.

"_Aki...I can't hold it any longer_..." She heard Sora's face again. "_Hurry...Hurry!_"

"_Nodoka, do something! Please_!" Aki cried, holding her arms and bending over in pain. "_Please_!"

Nodoka's eyes narrowed. He turned on his heel and ran over to Aki's body, kneeling down beside her. "I don't know what to do..." He whispered, searching her death-white face.

"Is she here?" Asuka breathed, staring at him.

Nodoka glanced at him and nodded. "But...she could vanish at any moment-"

"You have to give her some of your life force!" Asuka said, grabbing his arm.

Kishun and Tsuke watched in confusion.

Nodoka blinked and looked at him. "But how do I do that?"

"Aki!"Asuka looked around. "Aki, if you're here, please! Enter your body!"

"..." Aki frowned and hurried forward, wincing in pain. "_I really hope this works_..." She glanced at Nodoka and noticed that he was shaking. She smiled weakly. "_You're not as tough as you let on_," She murmured, before lying within her own body.

Nodoka blinked as she vanished. "What now?" He asked, looking back at Asuka.

"Like I said, you need to share your life force with her!" Asuka narrowed his ice blue eyes. "You're a Jewel just like her, so you can do it!"

"But how?"

"You need to kiss her!"

"W-WHAT!?" Gasped Nodoka, despite himself, blushing. "W-why!?"

"If you kiss her, you can give her some of your life, and bring her back!" Asuka's eyes were wide. "Quick!"

"I...I can't kiss her!"

"She'll be gone for good if you don't!"

"But I-"

Nodoka blinked as someone grabbed the back of his head. He turned to the side slightly in time to see Kishun's tear stained, determined face, before the blonde pushed his head down, and forced the ex-assassin to lock lips with Aki.

Silence stretched over the clearing.

Nodoka stared at Aki, his eyes wide, his lips connected to hers.

Nothing was happening...

He closed his eyes tightly, and suddenly, it was like the breath had been knocked out of him....

He felt like he couldn't breath...and then, he felt breath against his lips. Sweet, warm breath that gave him a comforting feeling...

Blinking his eyes open, he lifted his head, breaking the kiss, and gazing down at Aki.

Her eyes twitched, before they slowly opened. "Nodo...ka..."

"Aki..." Nodoka stared at her.

Kishun quickly shoved Nodoka Aside, gently pulled Aki up, and wrapped her in a tight embrace. "Aki..." Tears ran down his cheeks and began to mix with her hair. "You're alive...you're alive..."

Aki blinked and stared over Kishun's shoulder at Nodoka. "It...worked?" She whispered.

"Mm..." Nodoka closed his eyes, swaying slightly.

"Careful," Breathed Asuka, grabbing his shoulders. "You gave some of your life to Aki-chan, connecting her spirit back to her body." He smiled through his tears. "You did it. You brought her back."

"...Yeah..." Nodoka stared at Aki. "Yeah..."

* * *

**I THINK SOME OF YOU ALREADY GUESSED IT, BUT INAMI'S ORIGINS HAVE FINALLY BEEN REVEALED!!!! SHE IS NARUTO AND SAKURA'S DAUGHTER!!!! Naruto explains everything to Gaara, and then Fukeru tells Gaara that he might be his successor...ooooh. Aki finally makes it back to the world of the living where she finds Nodoka, and leads him back to her body. Byakko and Syzaku reenter the story. Tsuke and Kishun follow Nodoka and Aki, leaving the others behind for now. Aaaaand Nodoka brings Aki back to life....WITH A KISS. If you don't get it, dun worry. Asuka explains it in more detail in the next chapter...lol, Kishun got told...BUT GOOD CHAPTER, YAH? SEE YOU NEXT TIME I NEED BED NOW MUAHAHAHAAHA!!!**

**P.S. NO I DID NOT GET THIS IDEA FROM SLEEPING BEAUTY!!!! IT JUST CAME TO ME, M'KAY!????!?**

**P.S.S. STUPID CHAPTER TITLE, I KNO!!!!**


	61. In the Falling Snow

**I'm so sleepy....I've been really busy lately. -sighs- I'm working on getting more drawings from TDOS onto my DA page so I can finish up my TDOS video. :3 I also want to make a video dedicated only to Sora, so I need to get more pics of him up...Uhm...I really don't know what else to say. XD I don't have much to talk about right now...except that things are gonna start getting more fast paced in this story. I'M NOT GONNA GIVE OUR HEROES A MOMENTS REST, MUWAHAAHAHA!!!!.....Yeah. I'm making things go faster in TDOS, because it has a lot more stuff in it then POTBS, so yeah...READ**

**

* * *

**

After experiencing death, Aki thought there was nothing left in this world or the next that would terrify her more...boy was she wrong. Asuka had found a small cave that bears probably used once and with the help of Kishun and Tsuke, they'd made camp in there. Tsuke had tended to Aki's wounds, and the Jewel of Seiyru was now leaning against the wall of the cave, gazing at the dancing flames. Kishun was fast asleep right beside her. He hadn't left her side since she'd come back to life. Tsuke slept closer to the fire, Asuka not too far away.

Now the thing that really had Aki's blood pumping with worry...was Nodoka. Her ally/enemy was sitting at the exit of the cave, not even within the shelter of the rock. He was sitting in the midst of the snow storm outside, white fluff building up on his ebony hair.

When they had arrived at the cave, he had avoided all of them, Aki especially. She had figured that was just Nodoka...since he didn't like them period, but he was acting too weird. Normally, by now, he would be scolding her or arguing with her.

Something was off, and she couldn't help but feel that it had to do with that kiss.

She blushed angrily at the memory of it.

_"I hated for him to do it, but as long as it brought you back..." _Kishun had said these words while Tsuke had been dressing Aki's wounds. He hadn't stopped giving Nodoka furious glares all night, just like he hadn't left Aki alone for a second.

She sighed and stared down at the wound Ryuu had given her that had killed her. She placed her hand over her chest and swallowed hard. It was still hard for her to believe that she had actually died...and that a small kiss from Nodoka had brought her back...

She cursed herself for thinking of his lips against hers.

"...." If she wasn't still aching from being DEAD for almost a day, she'd get up, go over to Nodoka and kick him in the head, but she was, so she didn't.

And he didn't move.

He sat as still as a statue out in the snow, without even Suzaku to give him warmth.

Though she hated to admit it, she felt bad for him...And she wanted to say something, but her mind was numb.

After a long pause, she finally tried to speak..."Nodo-"

"You should get some sleep," He said quietly, not even looking around at her as he spoke. "I'll keep watch. Ryuu might still be in the area."

She blinked in surprise. Was that why he was sitting out there, staring out into the snow?

"You just got back from being dead, right?" He spoke again, his voice blank and quiet. "Catch you bearings and go to sleep."

"...." She continued to just stare at him.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Now sleep."

She couldn't help but smile. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back and finally coaxed herself to sleep, knowing that she and her friends were in good hands.

* * *

Gaara was glad that the meeting was over, but his stress sure wasn't. What Naruto had told him about Inami and Fukeru's words about making Gaara the Leader of the Land of Ages were circling his head like an annoying bug that just wouldn't leave him alone.

"You okay?"

He was pulled from his thoughts by Sakura, who was sitting beside him.

They were waiting for Naruto and Hinata to say their goodbyes, since the old friends were getting ready to split ways to return to their own villagers.

He stared at the pink-haired medic, his eyes searching her pretty face. How would Sakura handle the truth of her second child, when Naruto picked up the courage to tell her? She was a strong woman...but...

"Gaara?" She waved her hand in his face. "You okay?"

"Yeah," He said in a breathless voice. "Just tired."

"I don't blame you..." She smiled. "A lot happened at this years meeting. I could feel the sparks even from where the escorts stood."

"Hm..." He stared at the snow beneath them, his green eyes narrowed.

Feeling Sakura's gaze on him once more, he rubbed his eyes as if he was tired.

"Ready to go?" Hinata asked, coming up behind them with Naruto, Kakeru and Sai.

"Yeah," Gaara and Sakura leaped down from the wall where they sat and landed beside their friends.

"We'll see you when we see you, then," Naruto said, raising his hand and grinning at Gaara.

The redhead smiled and grabbed Naruto's hand. "I hope it's soon."

And with that, the Suna and Konoha Shinobi split ways to return to their villages.

"That meeting was nuts..." Hinata said with a heavy sigh as the three of them trekked through the thick snow. "Akusui-san was REALLY getting out of line."

"I thought a fight was going to break out," Kakeru agreed. "Right, Gaara-sama?"

But he wasn't listening. Gaara was lost in his own thoughts again, his frown increasing. In the back of his head, he was also thinking about Aki and if she was okay wherever she was. He couldn't get that weird feeling he had felt before the meeting had started...he prayed silently that she was alright-

"WAH!" He tripped and fell face first into the snow.

Kakeru burst out laughing and Hinata gasped.

"Gaara! You okay?" Hinata asked, kneeling down beside him and grabbing his arm.

"Yeah...I-" Gaara pulled his head out of the snow but blinked as he felt something on his foot. "I tripped over something..."

Sitting up, he turned and started to dig through the snow-..."What the...?"

"What is it?" Hinata asked, blinking in surprise.

"Oh my God..." Gaara pulled his hands away and leaped to his feet, his eyes filled with horror.

"What?" Hinata knelt down and brushed the snow away...and screamed at what she saw.

The familiar face of the leader of Amegakure stared out at them with wide eyes from beneath the snow, blood falling from his lips, a huge stab wound in his chest.

"What the hell-!?" Kakeru whipped out his twin blades on instinct and pushed Hinata back. "Gaara-sama, get away from there!"

Gaara backed away, not needing to be told twice. Had it been Kabuto...? He had just seen the leader of Amegakure a few hours ago...he had been the first leader to leave the meeting...The Kazekage's legs became weak, and he dropped to his knees, staring at the body before him with wide, terrified eyes.

"Gaara!" Hinata called to him, but he didn't hear her.

Kabuto had struck again...and he had been none the wiser...

"Damn it!" He slammed his fist into the snow, closing his eyes tightly. "That bastard Kabuto...he just won't stop..."

"Gaara..." Hinata stared at him.

Then, Gaara came to a sudden realization, terror taking over his body. They had found the corpse on the trail that led to Sunagakure...and Amegakure was in a totally different direction...it was like it had been placed here purposely...

He sprung to his feet, surprising Hinata and Kakeru.

"Gaara-sama-"

"We need to return to the village!" Gaara cried, turning and taking off down the trail.

"W-what about the body-"

"There's no time!" He called, his eyes narrowed, fear and worry gripping his heart. "Sunagakure may be in danger!"

* * *

"C'mon, Inami..." Shuro stopped at the top of the hill to allow the younger girl to catch up. They'd been walking non stop since they'd left Gaara and the others...and still, they'd found no sign of their friends...

"I-I'm trying..." Inami huffed, finally reaching the top and clinging to Shuro's arm so that she wouldn't collapse.

"You can do it," Shuro smiled reassuringly down at her. "We need to find the others, so we can't stop for very long."

"I-I know...but it's late, a-and the wind is picking up..." Inami shivered. "I think it's gonna snow soon."

"All the more reason to find them."

She sniffed and rubbed her arms.

"Come on..." Shuro grabbed the girl's hand and gave her a small tug. "I want to rest as much as you do, but every second we stand still, Aki and the others, wherever they may be, get further and further away from us. We don't even know where we are anymore!"

Inami closed her eyes tightly. "I hate this...this stupid adventure..."

Shuro stared at her.

"I wish I had never stepped foot in that stupid tower! Then I wouldn't of been banished!" She rubbed her eyes.

Shuro sighed, sometimes forgetting that Inami was only 11. "But...then you wouldn't of met Aki, me, Kishun...or even Nodoka."

She shrugged.

"Now, let's get going...okay? I'm sure we'll find them soon..."

Inami looked up at the sky, frowning slightly. "I don't know, Shuro-chan," She said with a heavy sigh. "I just have a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach...like something big is going to happen really soon..."

Shuro glanced at her.

"I don't know what, but it scares me." She sighed and shook her head.

* * *

Aki opened her eyes to see sunlight pouring in from the mouth of the cave. She blinked, feeling strangely warm. Touching her shoulders, she realized that someone had put a blanket over her shoulders while she had been asleep. But...when she looked closer, she saw that it wasn't a blanket, but a dark red jacket.

_Nodoka..._

She frowned, realizing that no one else was in the cave. She struggled to her feet, keeping a hand on her wound. She adjusted the jacket on her shoulders before walking over to the mouth of the cave. Relief filled her senses as she saw everyone, and saw that they were alright.

Nodoka and Tsuke were training together.

The two Jewels had summoned their Gods and were dodging each others attacks, flipping and twisting in the freshly fallen snow.

Kishun and Asuka were working together to cut branches from the trees around them for fire feed.

Aki smiled and called out to them. "Morning, guys!"

They all looked around, immediately stopping what they were doing.

"Aki!" Kishun dropped the timber he had been holding and raced over to her. "How are you feeling...?"

"Right as rain!" She said brightly, smiling at him. "You're all up early."

"It's late afternoon, silly!" Tsuke said with a giggle. "You're up LATE."

Aki blushed. "Heh...right."

"Nodoka-chan went out and caught some fish earlier," Asuka said, smiling at her as he cut down some more wood. "He had Suzaku burn a hole in the ice. I didn't think he would know how to fish, but he caught a lot! We're getting ready to cook his catch."

"That's good-" Aki looked around at Nodoka, but he turned away from her gaze right as she looked at him.

Her shoulders dropped and she frowned.

"...You sure you're okay?" Kishun asked, reaching out and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Kishun, I'm fine!" She said with a small, forced smile. "Calm down! When I came back, the wounds weren't life threatening anymore. Once they're completely healed, I'll be fi-"

She looked around as Nodoka sneezed.

Kishun rolled his eyes and Tsuke giggled.

"...You're gonna catch a cold," Aki walked over to Nodoka, pulling his jacket off her shoulders and handing it to him. "We can't have YOU dying next!" She meant for this to be a joke, but the blank, cold stare he gave her made her feel like she'd said something offensive. "I-I'm sorry..."

"..." He took his jacket from her, pulled it on, and walked briskly away from them, Suzaku fluttering after him.

_Did I do something wrong...? _Aki sighed.

"..." Tsuke stared at her, her eyebrows raised.

"Anyway, once you're all healed up, Aki," Kishun said, drawing her attention away from Nodoka's coldness, "We should get going and find Inami and Shuro."

"Right," Aki nodded. "I'll ask Nodoka if-"

Kishun cleared his throat. "I think it'd be best if we left without him."

"What?" Tsuke looked at him, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"I'm just saying!" Kishun didn't have the normal jealous glint in his eyes...instead, they were burning with deep distrust and anger.

Aki searched his face, her heart thudding against her chest. "I..." She looked at the ground.

"Think about it..." Kishun crossed his arms over his chest. "Even if he doesn't consider himself one of Kabuto's men anymore, other people still might. Plus we have the Kages after us...and I know Nodoka's made his own share of enemies aside the ones we know about. Traveling without him would be much safer!"

"But he's a Jewel!" Tsuke protested. "We should all stay together until we find the Jewel of Genbu, and then do what we need to do!"

"D'you even know what it is we need to do?" Aki asked sharply, spinning around to stare at her.

Tsuke huffed. "Yes. Nodoka knew all along, and he told us."

Aki's eyes widened and she looked at Kishun.

He frowned and looked at his feet, but nodded.

Aki looked around at Asuka, who shrugged helplessly. "Nodoka knew all this time!?" Aki's sadness at Nodoka treating her so cruelly turned into sheer rage. "I need to have a talk with that guy!" She snarled, turning on her heal and stomping after the Jewel of Suzaku.

She heard Kishun begin to call after her, but a mumble from Tsuke made him stop.

It was starting to get dark. The sun was already sinking beneath the snow. If she wasn't so angry, Aki would be surprised at how long she had slept, but yeah...her anger covered that feeling up.

Nodoka had known about their true purpose the whole time, and he hadn't told her! He hadn't told any of them! He had told them that he knew only as much as they did!

He had been lying the whole time!

_He's so dead...! _She thought, gritting her teeth.

After a few minutes, she found him. He was standing beside a frozen lake, staring out at the sunset.

Aki huffed as she spotted him, barely noticing the snow hat had started to fall from the color soaked sky. "Nodoka!" She snapped.

He didn't spare her a glance.

"Hey!" She walked up to him, her eyes narrowed angrily. "You knew about our true purpose all along!?"

Still, he remained silent.

"Listen to me, you ass hole!" She snarled. "Why didn't you tell me what our true purpose was!? Why did you keep it a secret this whole time!"

"..." He lowered his gaze.

As the sun began to vanish, shades of violet and indigo streamed across the snow, dying his slick, black hair brighter and darker shades of blue and purple.

"Do you realize how much more we could've gotten done in the past few months if we had known!? What held you back from telling me!? I mean, I know you don't think much of me, but you still should of told me some time!"

She felt her fury reach its max when still, he ignored her.

"Are you even listening to-" She walked up and grabbed his shoulder-

His next move stunned her completely.

He turned, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her closer to him. All of her breath left her body as he laced his arms around her, concealing her in a tight embrace.

Her whole world spun, and her face burned even more so then Suzaku's flames.

She could hear his heart beat...it was very slow, and calm...and his arms around her felt tight and strong...but at the same time, it was comforting and warm. But why he was hugging her was still a mystery to her...though, after a second or two, she forgot about this mystery, only feeling the strength of his arms, only hearing the beat of his heart, and only smelling his sweet scent...

"Aki..."

She blinked, pulled out of her trance by his soft voice.

Slowly, she lifted her head from his chest and stared up at him.

His face unreadable, but within his dark gray eyes, she could see something different...something dark and foreboding...something terrifying yet...sad...Her eyes widened slightly, as she had a sudden, terrified realization of what was going to happen-

"I'm sorry."

Her eyes widened as he lowered his hand, curled it into a fist, and slammed it into her stomach.

She coughed, her wounds from Ryuu making pain shoot through her body.

And like that, in the falling snow, she fell unconscious into Nodoka's arms...

* * *

**...........AW GAWD DAMN IT. I broke a nail....-cries- -bricked- Hahaaha...soooo....at the beginning of the chapter, Nodoka seems to be acting really nice, telling Aki he'll keep an eye to make sure nothing happens to her, and then, at the end of the chapter....YEAH And with Inami...you know she's only worried about Nodoka...-huffs-....:3 AND APPARENTLY NODOKA HAS ISSUES!!! Well...we all knew that from the first moment I introduced him. XD But...WHY did he hug her, thus punch her, thus knock her out? WHAT'S HE GONNA DO!?!?!? 0_0....-thinks dirty thoughts- Heh...**

**Kishun: -shoots-**


	62. Rely on me!

**Heeeey everyone. I just wanted to tell you this before you start reading...I'm going on a cruise with my parents for a week. We're leaving this Saturday and won't back back till the 28th. So yeah...this'll be my last update for the rest of this week and next week. To make up for it though, this is a really long chapter, and in my opinion, it's REALLY good. I worked really hard to make it like this...I hope you guys like it. XD I've taken to writing down parts of chapters at school...I have like...a whole bunch of random parts from MUCH MUCH MUCH later on in the story, and it's given me a lot of new idea soooo...yeah. REEEEEAAAAAD**

**

* * *

**

"Gaara! Slow down,please!"

The Kazekage, for once since he had been married, ignored his wife. They had finally arrived back at the village. He turned and darted into the canyon that led to Suna.

"Kazekage-sama!" Said the entry who was on duty. "Welcome ba-"

Gaara darted past him, not sparring him a second glance.

Fear gripped his heart as he burst into the village-....

Only to see that nothing was out of the oridnary.

"Kazekage-sama, welcome back! How was the meeting?" Called a villager passing by.

"Is the Mizukage still thick?"

"How's Naruto-sama?"

He blinked. Nothing was...wrong...?

"Geez!" Hinata and Kakeru finally caught up with him, both gasping for breath. Hinata glared at him. "Why'd you suddenly take off like that?"

He was silent.

"...Gaara?"

"Huh?" He blinked and glanced at her. "Oh...Hinata...when did you get here?"

She sighed. "Hello?" She smacked him on the head. "_Kazekage-sama_?"

He paused, before gasping."Oh yeah!" He looked at them."I...sorry about that." He cleared his throat. "Kakeru...please send a letter to Amegakure, informing them of their leader. Hin...Hinata, please go tell Temari we're back."

Kakeru nodded, relief in his eyes to see that his leader was back to normal, before turning and hurrying off to the hawk tower.

Hinata stared at Gaara, frowning. "What about you?"

"....I...I think I'm going to go home and get some rest," He murmured, pretending to yawn behind his hand to make it look like he was tired.

"Maybe that's best." She smiled warmly at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "You've been acting strange even before the meeting. I know a lot must be on your mind..."

_You have no idea..._He thought miserably.

"I'll take care of your papers today. You just rest up." She flashed him another smile before walking off to find Temari.

"...." Gaara sighed and scratched the back of his head. He was tired, yes, but not so much that he needed to sleep. In fact, he thought that if he tried to sleep, then he'd have either horrible dreams, or not be able to sleep at all.

Turning, he walked off down the street that led back to his home. He nodded at the villagers who passed him and welcomed him back, but he kept his hands in his pockets and his eyes down. Too much to think about...

On one part, he was worried about Aki. On another, Kabuto was killing off all of the other leaders, and there was nothing he could do about it. He had found out that Inami was Naruto's daughter, and that now people would be looking for her...and he'd been told by the Head Elder himself that he might take up the position of Leader of the Land of Ages!

Something like that was the biggest responsibility in the world. The Leader of the Land of Ages wasn't necessarily the leader of the whole Shinobi world, but he or she made the biggest decisions for the lands, and kept all of the Kages in line and such...besides...he had grown up in Suna, and he loved the village...he wouldn't give up being Kazekage for anything. The Head Elder would...just have to find someone else. He wouldn't abandon his village, or his villagers.

He sighed as he turned down an ally way...a shortcut he had discovered some time back, if he didn't want to be noticed by others.

Suddenly, he stopped when he felt the cold bite of a kunai against his neck. He stood completely still, his face calm, his eyes narrowed. A presence was behind him, and whoever it was, they were threatening his life, holding this weapon to his throat.

"Who are you?" He asked smoothly.

"That's none of your business, Kazekage-sama," The person behind him replied. They sounded young...a boy...no older then twelve! "All you need to know is that I am here by the request of Kabuto-sama."

Gaara's eyes turned into cat like slits and his heart rate quickened. "Am I next on his hit list, then?" He growled.

"Hardly," The boy said with a scoff. "Kabuto-sama wants to have a friendly chat with you, so I'm taking you to see him."

"And what makes you think I'll come?" Gaara hissed.

"You have no choice."

"I could kill you with one flick of my wrist," Gaara threatened. "And I have Shinobi in this village more powerful then you can imagine-"

"If you want to keep those shinobi, and your precious villagers, safe...then you'll do what I say."

His eyes widened slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Right after I killed Amegakure's leader," Sneered the voice. "I came here. I'm an expert at masking my presence...so I snuck in past your guards, and placed exploding tags all over your village. They're hidden, but they're everywhere. There are two ways I can set them off. Either I destroy the main tag here in my pocket...or my heart stops."

Gaara took in a sharp intake of breath. "So even if I kill you-"

"Your village is destroyed."

Gaara's head spun. He KNEW something had been wrong in the village, but he had been too distracted to think of something like this! If he killed this kid, then everything he held dear would be destroyed...if he tried to fight back, all this boy had to do was pull out the main tag, destroy it, and...and...He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth together.

He heard the boy behind him laugh, and he pulled the kunai away.

Gaara took a deep breath before turning to face him.

Like he had thought, it was a boy, no older then Aki. He had short, midnight shaded hair and pale blue eyes that almost looked white.

"So, what's it gonna be, Kazekage?" Asked the boy, smirking.

There was something familiar about him, but Gaara ignored that. His eyes searched the boy's as fear made his legs quiver. "....I'll do what you say, as long as your promise no harm to the village."

"Kabuto-sama told me only to harm the village if you stepped out of line," The boy said coolly.

Gaara turned to face him. "Very well...what do you want me to do?"

"Go to the oasis out of the way of the village, right now. And if you hint to anyone my plan, your village is screwed." The boy's eyes narrowed. "I'll be watching." He vanished in a flash, leaving Gaara alone.

"....Damn it..." Gaara dropped to his knees, staring at the sand below his hands with wide eyes. "Damn it...damn it...damn it! Why didn't I suspect something like this?"

Though...He WAS wondering why Kabuto wanted to talk to him, instead of having his goonies kill him on the spot.

He hesitated before getting to his feet. As long as it meant safety towards the village, he'd do what this boy said. Turning on his heel, he walked out of the ally the way he had came and started down the street-

"Gaara? I thought you went home?"

He mentally smacked himself as he looked around to see Hinata and Temari approach him.

Hinata's eyes were full of concern. "You look even worst...are you okay?"

He was silent.

"Hinata told me what happened," Temari murmured, her face full of anger. "That bastard Kabuto...who does he think he is-"

She blinked in surprise as Gaara walked up to her and hugged her. She blinked, looking down at her little brother. "Gaara? What's the matter?"

He still said nothing, but as he released her, he didn't meet her eyes. He then turned to Hinata and stared at her, trying to keep his swelling emotions from showing in his pale green gaze.

The woman he loved stared back at him, a confused look on her face.

"Hinata...." He walked up to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He buried his face in her hair, drinking in her sweet scent and savoring the warm feeling he got when he was near her. "I'm sorry...I love you." He took a deep breath before he released her and gave her a quick kiss.

Not saying anything else, he turned away from the two of them and vanished in a whirl of sand.

He reappeared just outside of the village, away from the eyes of sentries. He could hear Hinata and Temari calling his name back in the village and his heart jerked.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, turning his back on the village.

He couldn't tell them what was going on...but he had wished he had told them that everything he did, every decision he made, was for their good, the good of the other people he loved, and the good of the village and villagers.

Closing his eyes and shaking his head, he took off towards the oasis, dreading the road that lye ahead.

* * *

_The sound of rushing sand filled Yuki's ears._

_She saw a huge building, surrounded by ominous, black mountains, colored by the ask from a nearby, active volcano. The place was dark and the sky was gray...it looked like the sun never even shone in this place._

_There was the sound of panicked voices...they sounded so close, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. _

_Suddenly, she saw a flash of bright red hair, and the familiar face of Gaara appeared. From his back burst two, beautiful white wings that stretched upwards until they ticked the gloomy sky...then, in a flash of crimson, the wings broke apart into thousands and thousands of feathers, and Gaara had vanished..._

_The feathers floated around until they started to move quicker and quicker. They looked like they were trapped in a tornado, and when they finally slowed down, they took the form of Hinata-_

"Yuki, wake up!"

Yuki gasped and sat up, her long white hair falling over her shoulders. She had just had another vision...

"Yuki, are you okay?"

She looked around to see Michiru leaning over her, his pearl eyes concerned.

Looking around, she realized that she wasn't in that miserable black place...but instead she was in her hotel room. The sunlight was pouring in through the window, and the lively chattering of Konoha outside met her ears.

"You were mumbling in your sleep," Michiru told her with a small smile. "I just wanted to tell you...the meeting of the Kage's is over. Naruto-san just returned."

She frowned. "That means that...Gaara-oji must be back in Suna by now, right?"

He blinked and nodded. "Yeah...pretty sure. Anyway, Naruto-san wanted us to come up to his office. He's gonna tell the high ranking shinobi about the meeting."

"...Okay," Yuki nodded and got to her feet.

She decided to keep this vision to herself for now. She hadn't seen anything necessarily terrifying...the dream was mostly a confusing jumble of images. She wanted to at least try to understand it a little bit before she told anyone about it. She didn't want to scare anyone.

"Let's go," She said to Michiru, brushing her hair out of her eyes and trying to smile reassuringly.

He stared at her for a moment, before nodding.

They left the hotel together and made their way through the crowded streets and to the Kage building.

Once there, they saw Sasuke, his wife Paku, Sai, Sakura, a kunoichi named Ino and her husband Choji, the head of the Inuzuka clan, Kiba, the head of the Aburame clan, Shino, and Neji standing outside of the office.

"Hey, Michiru," Sakura said in greeting as she spotted them. "Yuki."

The two younger shinobi nodded at her.

"Why are you all waiting out here?" Michiru asked, looking at Sasuke curiously.

"Naruto wanted to talk to Kakashi privately," The Uchiha mumbled. "I don't know about you guys...but I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't he all?" Kiba mumbled, ruffling his spiky brown hair. "Naruto's been acting weird ever since he got back to the village."

"I wonder if something happened," Neji murmured thoughtfully.

"Something bad?" Ino spoke up, her blue eyes widening slightly.

"Or maybe it's good news?" Choji tried to calm her down.

"I doubt it," Grunted Paku. "There doesn't seem to be such a thing as good news anymore."

No one said anything else, knowing that she was right. It had been forever since something good had happened to them...

Just then, the door opened and Naruto stepped out, his blue eyes narrowed slightly. "Everyone...we need to talk," He told them, and they all froze, sensing the seriousness in his tone. "It's about Kabuto and the fate of our whole world..."

* * *

Nodoka stood alone in silence, staring out across the frozen lake, which was dyed with the beautiful colors of the sunset. He...didn't want to be around Aki and her friends right now. He just...

He sighed as he heard someone crashing through the undergrowth. He didn't turn, already knowing who it was.

"Nodoka!" Aki snapped as she finally shoved her way through the snow covered pine trees.

He did his best to ignore her.

"Hey!" She snapped, approaching him. "You knew about our true purpose all along!?"

_Yes...so Tsuke told you...? _He thought this, but still, said nothing.

"Listen to me, you ass hole!" She snarled. "Why didn't you tell me what our true purpose was!? Why did you keep it a secret this whole time!"

He lowered his eyes to the ground below his feet. _I didn't want to tell you, you idiot! It's a disgusting purpose...I thought I'd be able to find an answer to it by now!_

"Do you realize how much more we could've gotten done in the past few months if we had known!? What held you back from telling me!? I mean, I know you don't think much of me, but you still should of told me some time!"

_If I had told you before you were ready...how would things of gone? You probably would of freaked out...how did you find out anyway!? _He had to bite his tongue to keep himself from roaring these frustrated words at her.

He felt her anger burn him like flames, and he heard her walk closer to him. "Are you even listening to-" She grabbed his shoulder.

Nodoka whirled around, grabbing her hand, and in a sweeping motion, pulled her into a tight embrace.

Well...at least she'd shut up...

He took a deep breath, keeping himself calm, understanding what he needed to do.

He...didn't want to, but...

"Aki..."

Nodoka lowered his narrowed eyes to the girl...his enemy, that he held in his arms. She must've seen something in the depths of his gaze, for her eyes widened, but she didn't pull away from him. Good...that would make his job a lot easier.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, before slamming his fist into her stomach. He made sure to miss the point where Ryuu had injured her, and he blinked calmly as she fell unconscious into his arms.

He stared down at her, his eyes tracing over her unconscious face.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, kneeling down and placing her gently in the snow, leaning her against a nearby pine tree. He continued to gaze at her for a moment, before he got to his feet and looked over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed.

"You can come out, now," He growled. "I'm not deaf, and you morons aren't particularly good at hiding your chakra."

Three figures in black masks outfits that blended into the night behind them emerged from the pine trees.

"Murasaki Nodoka," Rumbled the one in the middle. "By orders of Kabuto-sama, you are to return to the homeland at once, to deal with your punishment for betraying us."

Nodoka's eyes narrowed. "By whose orders?"

"Kabuto-sama's himself."

"I see..." Nodoka turned to face them completely, standing between them and Aki. "Sorry, but I don't feel like returning."

"If you do not come willingly, then we shall take you by force." The man in the middle snapped and the other two at his side whipped out two long blades, holding them ready at their sides.

Nodoka blinked dolefully. "Do you fools really think you can take me? I was trained by Kabuto-sama himself. You three are just pathetic underlings who were trained in the normal ranks."

"All the more reason you should return home and take your punishment like a man."

He smirked. "And what is the punishment, exactly?"

"Death."

"I see..." Nodoka frowned. He recalled, about a month ago, telling Gaara and Naruto that he could care less if he died, if it was Kabuto's orders...but now..."Sorry," He murmured, putting his hands on his hips. "But I can't comply."

"Murasaki-"

"You can tell Kabuto-sama that I have no intention of returning home, unless it is to cut him down where he stands..." Flames sparked in his gray eyes. "And you can tell my father that as well."

The man in the middle growled with frustration. "Nodoka! You are Murasaki-sama's child, so you should show more responsibility!"

"If I'm going to die, what's the point in showing responsibility?"

"You have been like this ever since Shirayuki-sama died...what is with you?"

Nodoka's eyes narrowed and flashed furiously. He darted forward, swung out his leg and slammed it as hard as he could into the man's face. He watched him fly backwards and slam into one of the trees, sending snow showering down onto the others.

"Don't you ever...ever..." Nodoka's gaze was burning furiously and Suzaku appeared in a burst of flames beside him. "Talk about my mother, you bastard!" His voice raised to a furious roar, and he rounded on the other two. "Now, do you three want to be barbeque!?"

They didn't move as their cohort struggled to his feet.

"W-who knew you were so sensitive about her death...how touching..." Murmured the man Nodoka had kicked, getting to his feet. "You're going to make me cry."

"Yes...he's SO sentimental."

Nodoka's eyes widened. He looked around quickly to see a familiar face kneeling beside Aki. "Ryuu!" He snarled.

Ryuu smirked, his long black hair falling into his ice blue eyes. "I'm surprised...she's actually alive, is she?" He smirked and ran his hand down Aki's cheek. "Is that YOUR doing, little bro?"

His eyes narrowed. "Get away from her."

"You suddenly care about her, do you?" Ryuu grinned and grabbed Aki's chin, turning her face towards hers. "So much that your refusing Kabuto-sama's orders...geez, you never learn, do you?"

"I said, back off, Ryuu!" Nodoka snarled. Suzaku screeched angrily, spreading his wings and making flames burst fourth.

Ryuu chuckled darkly. "But why should I, when it's SO much fun, watching you writhe?" He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Aki's-

A ball of flame flew directly over Ryuu's head, making him leap to his feet.

He had to duck out of the way as Nodoka lunged at him, blocking him from the unconscious girl.

"Leave her out of this!" He snapped, keeping Ryuu at a distance.

"You seem to randomly care about her SO much," Ryuu acted like he was brushing away a tear. "You've grown up, little bro!" He smirked, his blue eyes narrowing. "If only MOM was here to see you!"

"Shut up!" Nodoka ran at him, swinging out with his fists. "You didn't do anything when she died!" He cried as Ryuu dodged his attacks like they were nothing. "You just stood there and watched! You're heartless!"

"It's better then being the one who caused her death though, isn't it?" Ryuu hissed, smirking.

"I didn't make her die!"

"It's your fault! She said so in her suicide note!"

"I said SHUT UP!" He darted forward and slammed his head into Ryuu's stomach, sending them both tumbling through the snow.

"Ugh-!" Ryy winced as they both slammed to the ground, the air being knocked right out of him. "Why you-"

Nodoka sat up and grabbed Ryuu's colar, pulling him up and glaring at him with such hatred that the older boy could practically feel the heat from his brother's stare.

"You're nothing but a pathetic coward!" Nodoka roared, his body shaking with fury. "It would've been better if YOU had died instead of mother!"

"Or maybe if YOU had died!" Ryuu yelled back, grabbing Nodoka's wrists and glaring up at him. "If you were never even born, then she wouldn't of killed her self!"

"It's not my fault, damn it!" Nodoka shrieked back. "It's not my fault!"

"You say that, but you know it is!"

"Shut up!"

"Kabuto-sama ordered me to kill you, so just accept it and let me!" Ryuu continued, his eyes narrowing darkly. He paused before he smiled darkly. "Maybe if you just die quietly, you'll even be given some forgivness for killing our mother!"

"How about I kill you!?" Nodoka snarled.

"And what good would that do?"

"Because I know that Mother's death was not my fault, but you keep pressing the fact that it is!"

Ryuu snorted."Why are you betraying Kabuto-sama, anyway!? If you had juststayed loyal to him, I'd only be after that purple haired brat and the other two Jewels! Once they were dead, Kabuto-sama might've allowed you to continue to live-"

"That 'purple haired brat' is the reason I'm betraying him..." Nodoka suddenly lowered his voice, his bangs falling into his eyes. "Her reasons...make more sense then Kabuto-sama's."

"Kabuto-sama believes in fighting and killing," Ryuu murmured, "Only to live another day!"

"But why live another day if it meant hurting someone precious to you!?" Nodoka snapped, his anger flaring up again."I won't do it! I'm through!"

"You realize that your very existance is hurting what's precious to you, or whatever...?" Ryuu hissed, his eyes traveling over to Aki. "With me coming after her and how coldly you treat her sometimes, and all of the stress you've caused her in the past...you're hurting her mentally, and even physically."

His words seemed to go in one ear and out the other. "Who the hell said I was even talking about that brat?"

"You didn't say it out loud, but it's in your eyes," Growled Ryuu.

Nodoka blinked in surprise. "Shut up!" He snapped. "You don't know any-"

"And just watch..." Ryuu'sd voice lowered and his eyes darkened."With time...if you keep associating with her...maybe she'll end up like mom too. And again...it'll be all. You. Fault."

Nodoka's eyes widened as the vision of a beautiful woman covered in blood flashed into his mind. In a second, the woman's face turned to Aki's-

"JUST DIE!" Nodoka cried desperatly, his eyes stretching until he thought they would rip. "Just-"

Ryuu swung his legs up, slamming them into Nodoka's stomach.

The Jewel of Suzaku was scent flying. He slammed into a tree, coughing as blood leaped from his lips.

Suzaku let out a shocked twitter and flew over to him, flapping his wings in panic.

"I think you've got our fates mixed up, little bro..." Breathed Ryuu, getting to his feet and walking up to Nodoka's limp form. "It's YOU who is going to die today..."

Nodoka winced and looked up at him. "R-Ryuu-"

A blast of ice slammed into the ground between them, making Ryuu leap back in surprise.

"Do NOT touch him."

Theyn looked around to see Aki struggling to her feet, rubbing the spot where Nodoka had punched her.

"Oh look, the Princess awakens!" Ryuu said with a smirk.

Nodoka stared at her, his eyes wide.

"I'll say it again," Aki growled, Seiyru appearing beside her in a flash of blue. "DO NOT touch him!"

"And if I do?"

She smiled. "I'll make you into a popsicle."

"Oooh~...scary!" Ryuu laughed.

Aki narrowed her eyes.

"You can't take him, moron!" Nodoka snapped, trying to sit up, but the pain in his sidce made him fall back against the tree."Last time you tried to fight him, you died-"

"You stay out of this!" Aki snarled, whipping around to face him. "I'll deal with YOU later!"

He froze.

"Hnph..." Ryuu crossed his arms over his chest. He glanced at the three men who worked for Kabuto, then back at his brother and Aki. "I have other business to attend to..." He told them quietly. "Nodoka...Aki-chan..." He smirked. "We'll meet again real soon."

Aki stared at him.

"And next time..." His eyes narrowed and the smile vanished from his lips. "I'll make sure you DON'T come back..."

He turned on his heel, snapped, and vanished in a flare of blue flames.

The three men who had originally attacked Nodoka paused before vanishing as well, in three individual puffs of smoke.

"...What were you thinking?" Nodoka heaved himself up, holding his side, before looking at Aki, his eyes full of resentment. "What if he had killed you aga-"

Aki stomped forward and slammed her hand against his cheek before he could even finish.

Nodoka blinked, stunned.

"Why the hell did you do that!?" She cried, slapping him again, on his other cheek. "You hug me, and then punch me!? And just because Ryuu was here!" She curled her hand into a fist and punched him. "I know we can't take him on individually, but we could've worked together!" She punched him again.

"Aki-" Nodoka tried to stop her fist, but he missed, and got punched again. He shook his head."I did it to protect you-"

"I don't need protecting!"

"Your injured! If he had gone for you again-!"

"I don't care!" She swung forward to punch him again, but this time, her fist just landed feebly against his chest. "I-I..." She lowered her head."Wh-why...."

"What?"

"Why won't you rely on me!?" She screamed, looking up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks."I want to protect YOU for once! I'm tired of looking weak!" She shook her head. "We're supposed to be friends, damn it! RELY ON ME, FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, IDIOT!!!"

His eyes softened slightly. "Aki..."

She let out a weak sob. "Jeez...I can't believe...y-you brought that outta me..." She sniffed. "I'm tired...of everyone risking their lives to try and protect me. I don't want to loose anyone...-" She fell silent.

"...." Nodoka huffed and looked away. "People protect you because they care about you...moron."

She blinked and looked up at him.

He didn't look at her, but he shook his sleeve past his hand and raised it to her face. He pushed the tears away from her eyes before turning his back on her.

"If we get back now-" He murmured."Your friends won't suspect anything. As far as their concerned, we just had a little chat, that's all."

"...." Aki sighed deeply. "You're so hard to read..." She smiled before hurrying after him.

"To make up for this, YOU'RE cooking dinner tonight, Nodoka."

"....Fine."

* * *

**-huffs- SO MUCH TO TAKE IN, ISN'T IT!? ONE OF OUR MAIN PLOTS IS FINALLY IN ACTION!!!!! Poor Gaara...and stupid...whoever that kid is. First he attacked Aki and the gang, then he killed the leader of Ame, and now he's taking Gaara to Kabuto with the village as a hostage. Now yes, Gaara would normally kill a person that threatened his life, but HIS VILLAGE is in danger! If he attacks or kills this kid, then everyone in the village would die...including Hinata...that's why Gaara hugged her and Temari at the end. Plus he was trying to let them know discreetly that something was wrong and that he was leaving...-sighs- Yuki has a weird vision, and Naruto gets all serious...and we re-see the last part of the previous chapter through Nodoka's eyes...Ryuu comes out...I BET SOME OF YOU THOUGHT NODOKA HAD BETRAYED AKI, EH!?!?!? Seems like there's some serious tension between Nodoka and Ryuu about their mother's death...Aki gets on Nodoka for not relying on her.....and she tells him to cook. XDDD This will be a thing mentioned a lot in this story...Nodoka's a good cook. XD Aki can't cook worth jack. SEE YOU THE WEEK AFTER NEXT WEEK!!!!**


	63. To Sunagakure!

** I AM SO SORRY FOR THE HUGE DELAY!!!! We've been getting ready for finals at school and being a freshman, I've had to study A LOT. I wanna become a sophomore, after all. Also with the Holidays and all...I just haven't found the free time to update! But I'm on break now and I've managed to find a day that isn't taken up by Christmas parties, so I decided to update. I really am sorry for making you wait so long...sorry sorry sorry sorry...-bows- I feel so bad...TT_TT everyday I've been worried about updating cuz I havem;t done it in so long...PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND REEEEEAAAD!**

**

* * *

**

"I wonder...i-if we're almost....ugh..." Inami placed her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"T-they can't be...that far away..." Shuro huffed. "I-I mean, we-" She froze.

"W-what is it?"

"Ssh...listen."

The two girls strained their ears in the direction of the forest that lay stretched before them.

"Where have you two been!?" Snapped a voice from a nearby clearing.

"We were...talking about plans of where we should go next, and how to avoid Ryuu." Mumbled another.

"Is that ALL you were doing?"

"What did you think we were doing...?"

Inami's eyes widened so much, she felt as if her eyeballs were going to pop out. "T-that's Nodoka-san's voice!" She gasped. Forgetting her fatigue, she began to race down the snow covered hill, ignoring Shuro calling after her. She ran in the direction of the voices, her short pink hair flying behind her, her breath caught in her throat.

They were so close...HE was so close...

She let out her held breath as she burst into the clearing, tripped, and landed face first in the snow.

Sitting up, gasping for breath, she looked around.

Five people stood there, staring at her with shocked expressions.

Aki stood near the middle. She looked a bit worst for the ware, her violet hair ruffled and bags under her luminous green eyes, but she grinned all the same at the sight of her friend. Kishun stood on the opposite side of her, his eyes wide, and surprisingly enough, Tsuke was beside him. Standing a bit away was Asuka, and right beside Aki-...

Nodoka...He looked the same. As...as handsome as ever. His ebony hair was still slick with the same sheen it had always had...and his silver eyes were still bright coals of flame. His pale skin looked like moonlight...and Inami felt her whole body go numb with relief at seeing him.

"Inami!" Aki said, her eyes wide. "Where have you be-"

The young girl got to her feet, raced past Aki and up to Nodoka. Without a word, she hugged him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face into his chest. Her shoulders began to shake with her silent sobs.

"...." Aki stared at them, before smiling warmly. _Inami..._

"AKI! KISHUN!"

They looked around in time to see Shuro bursting into the clearing.

"Shuro!" Aki laughed, ran forward and hugged her. "I'm SO glad you guys are okay!"

"It took us forever to find you!" Cried Shuro, grabbing Aki's shoulders and beaming at her. "You have NO idea what all we went through!"

_You have no idea what WE'VE been through..._Aki thought with a grimace.

"We even ran into your parents!"

Aki's eyes narrowed slightly. "O-oh?"

"Yeah...they were going to the Kage meeting in the Land of Ages."

"..."

"Oh-ho! What's going on here?" Shuro perked up as she spotted Nodoka and Inami. "Nice move, 'cuz."

Nodoka tossed her a glare and looked down at Inami.

She released him, her face red, brushing the remaining tears from her eyes. "S-sorry about that..." She mumbled.

Nodoka sighed, but there was no anger in his eyes. "It's fine."

"We're finally all back together..." Kishun said in a relieved tone. He glanced at Nodoka sourly. "Plus one pest."

"Sure you're not talking about yourself?"

"Why you-!"

"I see you guys haven't changed a bit!" Shuro said, laughing.

Tsuke and Asuka stood to the side, watching.

"Oh, yeah," Aki smiled and looked at Shuro and Inami. "Inami, you've met Tsuke and Asuka...but Shuro hasn't."

"Hello," Shuro said, nodding at them.

"Nice to meet you," Tsuke said, smiling and nodding as well.

Asuka nodded.

Shuro looked at Aki and Nodoka. "So?"

The two Jewels blinked. "So?"

"What are we going to do now?" Shuro placed her hands on her hips. "We all may be exhausted and whatnot, but we have a mission to fulfill, don't we?"

"....Right," Aki smiled and nodded. "We need to find the Jewel of Genbu."

Shuro nodded, but her smile soon vanished. She looked at Nodoka. "What about you?" She asked quietly, eyeing her cousin.

"...." He stayed silent.

They all watched him, holding their breath.

"Well, I can tell you one thing," Nodoka huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Inami blinked, fear clutching her heart. "What?"

"I'm not going back to Kabuto-sama."

Aki's eyes narrowed, but she smiled. "Then stop calling him 'sama'."

Nodoka cleared his throat. "I'm not going back to Kabuto." He said coolly, correcting himself.

"I still don't like you..." Kishun muttered, tossing Nodoka a side-ways glare.

Nodoka ignored him before looking back at Aki. "We've been to most of the villages. Where are we going to go to find the Jewel of Genbu?"

Aki glanced at Asuka, who crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes.

"I...think we should go to Suna," He told them.

"NO!" Snapped Aki, narrowing her eyes.

"Why?" Tsuke turned to Asuka as if Aki had not snapped at him.

"I just have a bad feeling...I think we should go there..." Asuka looked at Nodoka. "Nodoka-chan...could you send Suzaku to Suna with a message?"

He frowned. "A message?"

"Asking how things are going there..." Asuka placed his hands on his hips. "How are you doing, how's the weather...that sort of thing."

Nodoka looked doubtful.

"...." Aki was glaring at the ground.

"I...I think we should go to the village," Inami murmured. "I mean...when we ran into your parents, they were going to the meeting of the Kages...we should...f-find out what happened there..." She glanced at Nodoka who was looking at her gratefully. She blushed.

After a long silence, Aki sighed. "Fine. Seems like I'm out numbered."

Asuka grinned. "Then to Suna it is!"

"Which way is it?" Shuro asked, looking around. "We can't be near the desert."

"No, I think we're still in the Land of Fire," Tsuke told them. "We should go North, I would think." She placed her hands together, eyes closed. "Byakko!" The white tiger sprung fourth, roaring.

"Seiyru!" Aki called upon the Goddess who appeared in a flash beside her.

"Suzaku." Nodoka pushed his bangs out of his eyes as the phoenix appeared.

"Everybody hop on Byakko!" Tsuke said happily. "He's big enough for all of us. This way we'll cover more ground."

"Seiyru, go and scout the sky. Keep a watch out for Ryuu or anyone else that looks like a threat." Aki said.

"Suzaku, you do the same." Nodoka murmured.

The dragon and phoenix nodded before taking off into the sky together. Byakko watched as the group of teenagers clambered onto his back. It was a tight fit, but they all made it on.

Tsuke sat at the front, with Aki right behind her. Inami sat behind Aki, her face red because of the fact that Nodoka was sitting behind her. Kishun sat behind Nodoka, and Asuka sat on the end, his blue eyes bright.

"Come on, Byakko!" Tsuke said happily, grinning. "To Sunagakure!"

* * *

"I want as many search parties out as possible!"

"H-Hinata-"

"Have all the jounin searching the village and the desert!"

"Hinata, please-!"

"Call the Inuzuka here if you must! Just-"

"Hinata!" Temari grabbed the frantic woman's arm, her eyes narrowed. "You need to calm down!"

"How can I calm down?" Hinata looked at her, her eyes wide and desperate. "That wasn't like Gaara, and he hasn't come home! There was something wrong! I saw it in his eyes!" She shook her head. "We need to find him!"

"He might've just gone out for a walk!" Temari tried to reason.

"He didn't! I know him better then that!"

"What's going on?" Temari looked up to see Amagumo, his gray eyes wide. Before she could say anything, Hinata ran up to Amagumo, grabbing his arms.

"Amagumo-kun, you're Gaara's friend!" Hinata cried, staring at him with pleading eyes. "You need to find him!"

"What?" He blinked.

"Gaara's gone missing," Temari told him with a sigh. "He came here, hugged both of us, then vanished. That was over three hours ago, and we still haven't seen or heard from him."

"He has to come back! It isn't like him to just vanish like this!" Hinata's whole body was shaking. "I don't want to loose him! I can't loose him! Not Gaara..." She sunk to her knees, tears spilling from her eyes.

While Amagumo knelt down to try and calm Hinata, Temari looked around to see five jounin approaching her. "Any sign?" She asked.

The one in the middle shook his head. "We've found no footsteps but our own. Where ever he has gone, Kazekage-sama has covered up his footsteps."

"Damn it..." Temari crossed her arms over her chest. "What's his deal? Why would he do something like this so suddenly...?"

"I'm gonna kill him!" Kankuro leaped down from a nearby roof, his dark green, almost black eyes glittering with fury. "How could he just abandon the village at a time like this!?"

With horror, Temari realized that these were the words passing through all of the villagers.

"The Kazekage's abandoned us...in the middle of a war...!"

"How could he just leave us like this?"

"Does he want us all to die?"

"You ungrateful morons!" Temari snapped, rounding on the villagers. "Gaara would never abandon us! Everything he does, he does for a good reason! For the better of the village! Believe in your Kazekage or get your asses out of this village right now!"

No one spoke.

"We need to contact Aki!" Temari confirmed, turning back to Kankuro and the shinobi.

"Aki?" Kankuro frowned. "Why?"

Temari narrowed her eyes but said nothing. She listened to Hinata's sobs and felt a horrible feeling of dread dance up her spine.

_Gaara...why...?_

_

* * *

_

Gaara stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes narrowing as he spotted the black haired, pale blue-eyed boy, standing in the shadows.

"Heh..." The boy smirked, his arms crossed over his chest. "Good job, not letting anyone know."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "So what do you want me to do?" He growled, his anger rising with every breath this kid took.

The boy smirked. "Just follow me, and don't try anything. Remember what happens if you do." He snapped, his lips twisted into a smirk.

The Kazekage clenched his hands into fists, took a deep breath, before walking forward and looking down at the boy. "Fine," He said through gritted teeth.

He chuckled. With a lightning quick movement, he slammed his fist into Gaara's stomach, hid eyes burning with blue fire.

Gaara winced and dropped to his knees, coughing. He stared at the sand with narrowed eyes, his desperation mounting. The village...if he did anything...the people he loved would be in danger...so he took the humiliation, his heart thundering against his ribcage.

The boy smiled as he turned. "Now let's go," He said darkly.

* * *

Michiru frowned as he and the others listened to Naruto's account of the Kage meeting. It worried him...even though the chase for the Jewels had been called off...would all of the Kages respect that decision and live by it by not attacking the Jewels if they ran into them?

"But will the Kages respect that decision?" Sasuke said suddenly, as if he had read Michiru's mind.

"That's what I'm worried about," Naruto mumbled, scratching his head.

Paku crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "Well...if I know the Mizukage-"

"He'll try something," Sasuke finished the sentence for her and she nodded.

As Naruto ended the meeting, Michiru left the office with Yuki and his concerns only increased. "Yuki," he murmured.

She looked at him. "Hm?"

"Do you like Otousan and Okaasan are okay?"

"Why wouldn't they be?" She asked curiously, blinking and staring at him.

"I don't know..." he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "I just have a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"If you're so worried, why don't we go back to Suna?" She suggested.

"Would you be willing to?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She smiled brightly. "I mean...It is my village also, after all. And Kaasan is there...I miss her. I know Shikaru's not there, but-" She shrugged. "I'd be happy to go back."

He grinned and nodded. "Then let's get going."

* * *

"How could she just leave without us!?" Demanded Shikaru, glaring at Suzuka.

"She had to follow Nodoka and Kishun." Suzuka explained, narrowing her eyes at his shouting. "We have to face the fact that she is a Jewel and we're not. She has to live a different life than ours...so she had to go with them."

"But without even telling us..."

"She told me."

He glared at her and she sighed.

"Let's head back to Konoha," She said calmly.

"Why Konoha?" Asked Suzuku.

"Because," She glanced at him. "Otousan will rip our heads off if we go to a different village, and I want to tell Naruto-san of all that has happened since we left."

Ayatsuri blinked and sat up a little bit. "What about us?" She motioned at herself, Urin and Shikaru.

"You guys can wait a little while to go back to Suna, can't you?" Said Suzuka with a small sigh.

Ayatsuri grinned and nodded. "Fine with me!"

"I can wait a bit," Mumbled Urin, nodding.

"I wanna beat Tsuke's ass when she gets back," Growled Shikaru.

Suzuka nodded. "Then let's go."

**Okay, I know it's a short chapter after such a long wait.,..I'm sorry...I'm just brain dead and I have to get ready for another Christmas party tomorrow, I mean...Christmas is TWO DAYS AWAY!!! =tears hair out- hopefully when Christmas and finals are over, I'll be able to get back into updating. (We take our finals when we get back from winter break) I feel so bad...I feel so bad...beat me if you want. TT_TT**


	64. Blood of a Leader

**Sorry for yet another delay guys...a lots happened recently. My Grandmother died on New years day, so I missed a whole week of school...and I couldn't even bring myself to do anything. That was a week dedicated to family and family only. This week has been insane too, since we had finals. It's been even more stressful for me, since I missed all of last week, which was a review week. I have to go to school tomorrow to make up two tests I wasn't ready for...no one has to go tomorrow unless they missed a test, see...anyway, here's a good long chapter, chock full of awsomeness to thank you for your patience! ^_^ ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Shikaru tapped his foot, staring at his hands as the others packed up. He was still fuming at the fact that Tsuke had left them in the dust...and now, that talking silver fox had vanished as well. Like Suzuka had planned, they were going back to Konoha.

"Are you okay?" Asked Suzuku, walking over and sitting down in the snow beside him.

"...." he shook his head and sighed. "I can't believe Tsuke just abandoned us."

"She had a reason...I think." He shrugged. "Kishun-san and Nodoka-san too." He scratched his nose and glanced at Shikaru. "I'm sure Tsuke will be fine. Why are you so worried about her, anyway? She's the Hokage's daughter. I think she can hold her own-"

He blinked in surprise to see a light pink flush spread over Shikaru's cheeks. "I can't be worried about her?" He growled.

Suzuku smiled in understanding. "We'll see her again."

"We'd better."

* * *

"...." Inami glanced over at Nodoka, who was sitting by himself. It was late in day and they had all stopped to catch their breath. Tsuke told them that it would be best to continue traveling when night fell, when it would be cooler. Kishun, Aki and Tsuke were lying near each other, all fast asleep, while Shuro and Asuka slept around the fire that they had made. Nodoka sat near the entrance of the cave they were sheltering in, staring out at the desert, the colors of the setting sun staining his pale skin.

Inami took a deep breath and slapped her cheeks lightly before getting up from where she sat and walking over to Nodoka. "U-um..." he glanced at her and she blused. "D-do you mind...if I sit with you?"

"...." Nodoka stared at her for a moment before nodding.

"Thanks." She sat down beside him, staring out across the desert. "I-It's beautiful, isn't it?" She said with a small smile. "People think...the desert is a bad place...but the sand looks like diamonds. Don't you think?"

"Hn."

She frowned and looked down at her hands. "N-Nodoka-san?"

"What?"

"W-why did you join us?"

She flinched when he glanced at her, his eyebrows raised slightly. He was silent for a moment before he looked back out at the desert. "It's Aki's fault," He grunted. "Her ideals just seem to make more sense then Kabuto's."

"Y-yes..." She laughed meekly. "Aki-chan's....good at changing people, I guess."

Nodoka huffed and closed his eyes. "She's such an idiot."

"I guess she can be..." She watched as Nodoka glanced over his shoulder at Aki, who was still sleeping beside Tsuke, her violet hair hanging in her pale face. "N-Nodoka...san..."

He looked at her again. "Hm?"

She clenched her fists and closed her eyes tightly. "Do you...love Aki?" She opened her eyes and looked at him.

He stared at her, his mouth half open, his gray eyes wide. "What the hell are you saying?" He scoffed. "I don't even know what you're talking about..." He trailed off, his eyes growing distant.

Inami gazed at him, her body beginning to shake. It was taking every ounce of her control not to break out crying...Did he love Aki? She couldn't read him...He was so distant. The only person who seemed to understand him was Aki...why did she get to be so close to him? Why did he only trust her?

Nodoka blinked when he noticed she was shaking. "...Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

_No! I'm not! _She screamed mentally, but couldn't form the words. _I love you! I love you and you won't notice! How can I be okay!? _She held in sobs, her body racking with the effort of doing so.

"H-hey-" Nodoka looked at her, a flicker of concern in his eyes. "What's wro-"

Inami closed her eyes and leaned forward. Not thinking about what she was doing or what the consequences might be, she pushed her lips against his, her heart hammering against her chest. It shouldn't be Aki! Since they first met Nodoka, she was the one who saw that he wasn't destined to be their enemy! Everyone else hated him, but she loved him! It wasn't fair...

The world seemed to freeze as her lips met his. She felt his warm breath against her face...his lips were soft and thin...Nothing else seemed to matter...

Then what she did clicked into her mind. She gasped and drew back, placing her hands over her lips and staring at him with round eyes.

Nodoka was staring at her, his eyes full moons, his face blank.

Inami felt her face burn.

Why had she done that!?

"Oh, it's nighttime!"

Inami jumped violently and looked around to see Aki sitting up, stretching and smiling over at them. "I wonder how long I slept," She said, yawning. "Felt like only a few minutes...hey Kishun, Tsuke! Wake up! Asuka, Shuro, you guys too!"

Inami looked down at her lap as her friends woke up and talked like nothing was different. She hesitated before looking up and meeting Nodoka's eyes.

He looked away quickly and got to his feet. He walked off to where Asuka was sitting up and grabbed his bag, keeping his back to Inami.

_What have I done!? _She thought miserably, shaking her head. _I just ruined everything!_

"Hey Inami, you ready to go?" Aki asked, helping a sleepy Tsuke to her feet.

"Y-Yes..." Inami got to her feet, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"You okay?" Aki inquired, staring at her and blinking. "Your face is all red."

"Just a l-little hot..." She mumbled, fanning herself with her hand and sighing deeply. She glanced at Nodoka again, who was still not facing her.

"Okay gang!" Said Aki, placing her hands on her hips. "Today, we're going to Suna! Our mission is to try and find the Jewel of Genbu...if they're not in Suna, then we're flying out of there as quick as we can!"

"Don't want to stay and visit with your family?" Asked Tsuke innocently.

"Please, no!" Aki waved her hand in Tsuke's face and shook her head. "Okay then...let's get going. Hey Nodoka, think you can send Suzaku out again?"

Inami watched as everyone went on like normal...She felt like crying, but she held it in. She knew that she had just ruined everything she had tried to build up with Nodoka...in that one little kiss.

_I'm such an idiot..._

As the small group walked back into the now dark desert, they saw that their only light was from the crescent moon that hung in the velvet, navy blue sky.

"Okay..." Tsuke clapped her hands together. "Byakko!" The white tiger emerged in a flash of white, spraying up sand as he slammed his powerful paws onto the ground. He looked at the group of teenagers and growled a greeting.

"Suzaku," Murmured Nodoka, snapping.

The phoenix appeared in a burst of flame and settled on Nodoka's shoulder.

"Scout the skies," Nodoka told him.

Suzaku chirped and took off back into the sky.

"Let's walk for a bit," Asuka suggested. "At least until Suzaku comes back with a report."

"Okay," Aki nodded and stretched again. "Man...I wish we could've slept longer-" She blinked and fell silent as an odd feeling washed over her. She stood there for a moment, her green eyes narrowed.

"What's the matter?" Kishun asked.

"I...don't know..." She placed a hand on her head. "I just had this really weird feeling...like I should be going somewhere for some reason..."

Nodoka glanced at her.

"Nah," She scratched her nose. "Whatever. Let's just get going."

"...?" Asuka blinked and stared at her. "You sure?"

She huffed in frustration, crossing her arms over her chest. "I just feel like there's something I need to do before we go to Suna...I don't know what it is though..."

Her friends looked at her curiously.

"Hm...let's just go," Aki said, shrugging as she placed her hands behind her head and leaned back on her heels. "I'm probably imagining things."

Inami frowned and glanced at Nodoka again before taking a deep breath and nodding. "L-Let's just get to Suna."

Aki nodded, trying to shake that odd feeling out of her head. "Yeah. Let's go-"

Nodoka whipped around suddenly, his bangs flying in his eyes. He stood completely still, staring into the distance.

"Nodoka?" Shuro glanced at him.

"Someone's here..." He murmured.

"What?" Aki looked at him, her eyes widening slightly. "Who?"

"I don't know." He frowned and stepped forward, looking around in the darkness. "Show yourself!" He called. "Now!"

Tsuke reached into her weapon pack, pulling out a kunai. Byakko stood beside her and growled, while Shuro and Kishun stepped protectively in front Inami. Aki narrowed her eyes and stepped up beside Nodoka, Asuka flanking them both.

There was silence for a moment until the sound of footsteps reached their ears.

Nodoka blinked and turned, shoving Aki and Asuka out of the way. The three of them fell into the sand as a kunai whizzed right over their heads. The others flung themselves to the side as the kunai flew past them and slammed into the ground.

There was a hissing sound before an explosion seemed to shake the whole desert.

"What the hell!?" Cried Aki as Nodoka pushed her head down.

They waited until the explosion died away before Nodoka and Aki leaped to their feet, their eyes wide.

"Who's there!?" Cried Aki.

"Who are you?" From the darkness emerged a person in tan. His garb looked like a Suna Shinobi's, and his face was hidden by a mask. Bandages were wrapped around his forehead, making long black bangs fall into pale green eyes.

Nodoka frowned and took a step back, gathering the others behind him.

"Tell us who you are, and maybe we'll tell you!" Aki snapped, glaring at the person.

"I will not do such a thing until I learn who you are," Said the person before them. Judging from his voice, he couldn't be only a year older than Nodoka.

"Then neither will we!" Snapped Tsuke.

"Are you a S-Suna shinobi?" Breathed Inami, her blue eyes wide with fear.

The person narrowed his green eyes and whipped out another exploding Kunai.

Nodoka frowned and looked to the sky. "Suzaku!" There was silence for a moment before a heavenly song echoed through the air. There was a burst of red light as Suzaku shot like an arrow through the air. At the same moment, Nodoka ran at the boy, his hair flying around his face.

While Suzaku distracted the shinobi, Nodoka dropped to the ground and swung his legs out, trying to knock the boy out from his feet.

The boy, however, didn't waver. He leaped over Nodoka's legs and swung out his own, which made contact with the side of the Jewel of Suzaku's face.

Nodoka winced and flew to the side, slamming onto the ground.

"Nodoka-san!" Inami hurried over to his side, her heart pounding.

"You bastard!" Hissed Aki, raising her hands. "Seiyru!" The goddess appeared in a flash of blue and flapped her bat-like wings threateningly.

The boy's green eyes widened and he threw his hand out. "Wait!" He cried, staring at Aki. "You are the Jewel of Seiyru?"

She frowned. "I am."

A look of astonishment filled his eyes. "You're Gaara-sama and Hinata-sama's daughter!" He gasped. "Aki-sama!"

She blinked and stared at him.

Nodoka sat up, rubbing his lip and glaring over at the boy. "What business is it of yours if she is?" He asked.

The boy tossed him a glare. He lifted his hands and took the mask from his face. He was a very handsome young man, with tan skin that matched the sand. "My name is Satoru," He said, bowing slightly to Aki. "I'm a chunnin in Suna...trained by your father, actually."

Aki crossed her arms. "Then why did you attack us?" She asked as Inami helped Nodoka back to his feet.

"I didn't know who you were," Satoru admitted. "I thought you were enemies..."

"I don't remember Sunagakure nins attacking someone out of the blue when they thought they were enemies," Said Tsuke coolly.

"Yes, well...the whole village is tense right now."

"Why?" Asked Asuka.

Satoru frowned and sighed. "It's Gaara-sama...he's gone missing."

"Gone missing?" Said Shuro in surprise. "How could he have gone missing?"

"Perhaps Hinata-sama should explain it to you," Satoru said, looking back up at them. He bowed again to Aki. "I will escort you back home, Aki-sama."

She narrowed her eyes and Nodoka whistled, looking away. "Suna's not my home," She growled. "We were only heading there to find the Jewel of Genbu."

"But, you WERE going-"

"Let's just let him take us there, Aki," Said Asuka, grabbing her arm and giving her a hard look. "Like he said, we were going there...and perhaps we should listen to your mother about what happened."

"...." Aki looked around at Nodoka. "What do you think?" She asked.

He frowned slightly and let out a weary sigh. "Might as well...but you're the leader. You make the choice."

"..." She nodded and looked back at Satoru. "Fine. Take us to Suna. But if you try anything, I'll turn you into an popsicle. And drop the 'sama' thing, okay?"

* * *

"Are you going to tell me where you're taking me?" Gaara asked the black haired boy, glaring at him as they walked.

"..." The boy glanced over his shoulder at the redhead, his ice blue eyes narrowed. "Not to our stronghold," He said coolly. "Kabuto-sama wishes to meet with you somewhere away from where his operations take place. That way none of your little friends will ever be able to find us."

Gaara frowned. "And why exactly does Kabuto want to meet with me? What does he want?"

"I told you he's not going to kill you."

"And I'm asking you what he wants to talk to me about."

"You'll find out when you get there," was the boy's answer.

"And what's your name?" Gaara inquired, wanting as many answers as he could get from this kid.

The boy was silent for a moment before shrugging slightly. "My name is Kei. That's all you need to know about me."

_Kei..._Gaara stared at the back of the boy's head and a face flashed into his mind. Long black hair, moonlight skin and bright, wise violet eyes. He wondered why this boy made him think of Rei. "Do you...know Yakushi Rei?" He murmured, his eyes narrowing.

The boy stopped, as did the Kazekage.

Kei was silent for a moment before looking around at him, his eyes narrowed. "Don't say that name around me, Kazekage...unless you want a premature death, that is."

Gaara frowned but remained silent.

"...Now get moving," Growled Kei, turning on his heel and continuing through the sand.

Gaara remained quiet as he followed him, his mind trying to piece everything together.

* * *

"THIS is the village of Suna?" Aki stared up at the huge canyon, her green eyes wide.

"I...don't think so..." grumbled Nodoka, narrowing his eyes as the rising sun struck them from behind the canyon.

"The canyon is simply a means of defense," Satoru told them, staring up at the canyon as well. "It's a good barrier that blocks attackers, or at least delays them for a little while..."

"Hm, nifty." Aki smirked.

"This is the entrance," Satoru walked over to a huge split in the canyon where two men in Sunagakure shinobi garb stood, guarding them entrance. When they spotted the group coming, the taller one frowned.

"Satoru...who are these?" He motioned at the group.

"Well this-" Satoru nodded at Aki. "Is Aki-sama. Gaara-sama and Hinata-sama's daughter."

The man's eyes widened as he stared at Aki. "I had heard she survived the labyrinth's collapse...but to see her with my own eyes!" He beamed at Aki. "It is an honor, Aki-sama." He bowed deeply.

Nodoka snorted.

Aki tossed him a look before turning to Satoru. "Can we just go in now?" She growled.

"Of course." The man nodded and stepped aside, as did his partner.

Satoru led them inside of the canyon, Aki walking only a few feet behind him. Nodoka walked beside her, Inami behind him, Kishun on Aki's other side with Tsuke, Asuka and Shuro behind them. It felt like they were walking forever until they saw the sliver of light before them. They walked a bit faster until the stepped out of the canyon and into the village.

"Wow..." Aki was taken aback by the large village, where every building seemed to be made of only sand and stone. People walked about, talking, laughing, doing business...Shinobi patrolled the streets and gennin hurried after their teachers.

"It's huge!" Cried Shuro, her green eyes wide.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Said Satoru, smiling and looking around at the village. "This is our home...and yours as well, Aki-sama."

She glanced at him, her eyes narrowing slightly.

He frowned and looked away. "Sorry."

Nodoka pushed his bangs out of his eyes and looked expectantly at Aki. "Well?" He murmured. "I think we should go and talk to your mother now. We need to find out what's going on-"

He was interrupted by some shouting on the main street. Looking around, the group saw a man standing on the fountain in the square, his eyes wide and full of hatred. "The Kazekage has abandoned us!" He cried. "We're in the middle of a war and he just skips out on the village!"

Some people yelled their agreement while others openly protested.

"He must have a reason!" Cried one woman.

"A reason!?" Yowled another man. "The last time we lost Kazekage-sama, he was kidnapped, but this time, he has willingly left is! Some leader, abandoning us like this! What if our enemies take this opportunity to take over the village?"

"We're stronger then that!"

"Apparently we're not, if the Kazekage left us!"

"This has been going on ever since Gaara-sama left," Satoru explained with a weary sigh. "Some people are doubting him...some still support him, but who knows how long it will be before they start to doubt him as well?"

"This is insane," Said Kishun, shaking his head. "All this just because the Kazekage left?"

"He's our leader," Satoru narrowed his eyes. "And we're in a war...what else can we do but worry?"

"But why are they doubting him...?" Aki's eyes grew dark. "If he's their leader, why are they doubting him?"

"Because they are scared."

"That's stupid..." Aki placed her hands on her hips and sighed. "Such cowards...how could I have come from this village?" She looked back at Satoru. "You should take me to Hinata now," She said, her eyes narrowed. "I think we have a lot to discuss."

He blinked before nodding. "This way." He led them along the streets towards Gaara and Hinata's home. People kept looking at the oddly dressed, bedraggled group of teenagers. Some eyed them curiously, some stepped away, almost in fear of them.

As they arrived at Gaara and Hinata's house, they saw a woman with dirty blonde hair tied in four ponytails and forest green eyes exiting the abode.

"Temari-san!" Called Satoru.

She looked up and her dark green eyes were drawn immediately to Aki. "Aki!?" She gasped.

Aki stared at her. "You again?" She snapped, remembering this woman from the forest, when she had attacked her.

Temari smiled at her. "Your remembering that time in the forest, aren't you? I'm sorry about that. If I had known it was you, I wouldn't of attacked. I'm Temari, your aunt."

"Oh..." Aki blinked, obviously thrown for a loop.

"But what are you doing in Suna?" Temari inquired. "Tsuke too?"

"We came looking for the Jewel of Genbu," Tsuke answered, "But apparently...there's some trouble here...?"

"Indeed..." Temari frowned and jerked her head at the house behind her. "Hinata's inside." She turned and walked off, her arms crossed over his chest, her head lowered.

"...Let's go." Satoru led them up to the house and knocked.

"What is it?" The door opened and Hinata appeared. Her long, beautiful violet hair was tied back in a ponytail and her pearl eyes were shining with determination. Her sleeves were rolled up and she looked like she hadn't slept in eyes. She stared at Satoru for a moment before looking down and spotting Aki. "A-Aki-!" She placed a hand over her mouth.

"Hi again," Aki grumbled. "Having a bit of trouble, are we?"

Hinata stared at her before smiling weakly. "Thank you for coming," She murmured.

"Don't read too far into it," Aki said with a short sigh. "We came here for our own reasons...but it looks like we got wrapped up in more trouble. But we can't just leave things as they are, you see..." She looked to the side, frowning. "Because if that moron who's supposed to be my father left his village without a good enough reason, I want to be able to kick his ass!"

* * *

"And that's what happened," Hinata finished. She sat at the kitchen table, Aki sitting across from her. Nodoka sat beside her, keeping one hand on his leg, looking prepared to spring into battle at any moment. Asuka, Inami and Shuro stood at the entrance to the room, listening intently, while Shuro sat on one of the counters. Tsuke stood near the back of the kitchen, her green eyes narrowed. Satoru stood at the door in the living room, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hmph..." Aki rested her chin on her fist and thought for a moment. "So he just up and left? Without any explanation?"

Hinata nodded. "But there was something in his eyes...something was wrong, but I couldn't see what..." She placed one hand over her eyes. "I couldn't read him...it was like he was shutting me out..."

Inami glanced at Nodoka before looking down at her own hands.

"...What have you been doing to find him?" Aki asked.

"The council of elders won't let us do much," Hinata murmured.

"What? Why?"

"They think if we show any sign of weakness-"

"This IS a weakness!" Aki snapped. "If the Kazekage's missing, that's the biggest weakness there is! But you guys have allies, don't you? Konoha, and Oto and Kumo...You should all be out trying to find him to get rid of this weakness as soon as possible!"

"The people in this village..." Hinata sighed. "They think they need a leader to make any movements. Without Gaara...the people here feel helpless. Weak."

"...." Aki glanced at Nodoka and a silent conversation passed between them.

Aki closed her eyes and stood, placing her hands on the table. "Then let's give them a leader," She said, her eyes flashing with determination.

"What?" Aki blinked.

Aki smirked. "Well," She said with a shrug, "I AM a leader by blood, aren't I?

* * *

**WHEW! A lot happened, huh? XD So yeah, uhhhhmmm....Inami and Nodoka...awkward much? :3 Never thought she'd pluck up the courage, did you? Plus we learn that Shikaru might have a little crush on Tsuke, lol...Also we meet Satoru. He's not a MAIN character, but he will be in the story quite a bit. We learn that the boy who took Gaara's name is Kei, and when Gaara mentions Rei, Kei throws a hissy fit...Aki and the gang finally make it to Suna, where things are getting worst and worst. Everyone's having a little freak out without Gaara there. They meet with Hinata, who explains the situation, and Aki's going to take over from here! Now the fun starts. -evil smile-**


	65. Understand

**Omg another one? Huh...I just felt like updating again. I'm on a roll all of the sudden. Just think I needed a good break. XD I dunno if I said this in the last chapter's AN, but things will start picking up from here on out. Plot wise and relationship rise...In think you could tell that from the previous chapter. XD So uhm...uhm....I don't really know what to say...except that "iflipfordolphins" seems to really, REALLY hate Aki...XD**

**

* * *

**

"I'll need to have a meeting with these elders first," Aki paced in the living room, her arms crossed over her chest. "Once I settle things with them, I'll need to put out extra patrols..."

"Do you actually think you can do this?" Hinata watched her as she paced. It was night. Inami, Shuro and Kishun were upstairs resting. Nodoka, Asuka and Tsuke sat on the couch while Aki went over her plans. She had decided to take over things...

"I have to," Aki looked at her, frowning. "I may not like Shinobi, but...I don't know," She shrugged. "I feel obligated to do this. And you even said-" She looked at her mother, "That we could consider Suna an ally. Allies help each other, don't they?"

"Yes, but..." Hinata frowned. "But...as your mother, I'm worried about you."

Aki flinched at the word 'mother' but shrugged. "Would you rather just sit by and let your village fall to ruin, and not get your Kazekage back?" Aki crossed her arms over her chest. "If this village needs a leader, then I will provide one." Her eyes narrowed. "And I have the strangest inclination...that this might be Kabuto's doing."

"Kabuto's?" Tsuke's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Just a hunch," Aki pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Nodoka...would you do a sweep of the village, looking for anything suspicious? Tsuke and Asuka...could you go with him?"

They nodded. Tsuke and Asuka opened the door and hurried into the night, but Nodoka hesitated. He glanced over his shoulder at Aki, searching her eyes. He stared at her for a moment, before nodding and followung the others, shutting the door behind him.

"...I never thought you'd do this much for us..." Hinata murmured, sitting down on the couch and not looking at Aki. "You seem to hate us so much..."

Aki frowned and sat down beside her. "It's crossed my mind recently, after talking with a certain someone," She said quietly, "That we're now fighting for the same cause. To bring Kabuto down. He's trying to use the Jewels...and I don't want that. So if you guys are fighting him, then I'll fight as well." She looked at her feet. "That...doesn't mean I've excepted you as my parents..." She added in a mumble.

Hinata smiled warmly at her. "That's fine," She whispered. "As long as you're happy. But it makes me so proud to see that you've become such a fine young woman. Brave, strong, smart, a leader..."

"I'm not smart," Aki said with a small smile. "Just head strong."

Hinata stared at her for a long time. "Aki," She murmured. "One day, this world will be your generations. Even though things have grown better with my own from what they have been...they are still flawed. But I know that as long as people like you and your friends are around, things will get better and better."

Aki glanced at her.

Hinata looked at her hands. "You don't know how heart broken we were when we thought we had lost you," She said with a small sigh. "Especially Gaara and Michiru. They tried so hard...and we all love you so much..."

Aki laughed weakly. "See? It's when people say things like that that I get snappy. Because....I don't know how I can love people I've never known."

"You can hate us as much as you want, just as long as you remember that we love you," Hinata said, staring at her. "If you remember that, then we'll have no regrets when our lives are over."

* * *

That morning, Aki left the house with Hinata and Kishun. Shuro and Inami stayed at the house, while Nodoka and the others were still out scouting the village. "The council is having a meeting right now," Hinata told Aki, walking briskly behind her daughter. "They don't know you're here yet."

"Then let's give them one hell of a greeting," Aki said, striding towards the Kazekage building.

People stopped to stare at her as they passed, probably taking in her amazing resemblance to the beautiful, violet haired woman who walked alongside her.

"H-Hinata-san!" They stopped and looked around to see Amagumo hurrying towards them. "The council was asking where you-...oh!" He blinked as he spotted Aki.

"I'm not attending the meeting in the place of Gaara today," Hinata said with a smile. "Aki is."

"...I-It's an honor to finally meet you," Amagumo bowed to Aki. "Well, I mean...we've met before! You climbed into my bag...w-when you were a baby! That's how you got to Konoha...when you were taken by Kumoashi..."

She blinked.

"Amagumo-kun is Gaara's attendant," Hinata told Aki, "And a very good friend."

Aki looked back at Amagumo and nodded to him before continuing towards the stairs.

"Hinata-san, what's going on?" Amagumo asked, following them as they walked. "Why is Aki-sama here? What do you mean she is taking Sabaku-san's place?"

"She and her friends came here to look for the Jewel of Genbu, but after hearing the situation, she's decided to take charge of things," Hinata smiled at Amagumo. "She's going to help us find Gaara. Her and her friends. So...she's going to set the council straight."

His eyes widened a fraction as he looked at the back of Aki's head.

"She's definitely his daughter," Hinata said with a smile.

They walked up the stairs that led to the council room, none of them speaking as they went. Kishun paused before hurrying up to Aki's side. "You sure about this?" He muttered, casting her a weary glance.

"What?" She murmured.

"Helping this village..."

"I have to."

"But why?"

"I just do."

"It's in here," Hinata stopped at a large door the right of the top of the stairs. "The council is holding its meeting in here."

"Okay..." Aki cracked her knuckles. "Time to get this party started!" She took a deep breath before placing her hands on the door and shoving it open. "Okay boys! Time to turn this little operation of your around!" She walked into a large, circular room. To the side were five statues. As Aki's eyes crossed over them, she guess that they must be the statues of the Kazekages, for the recognized Gaara on the very end. In the center of the room was a circular table. Nine men sat around it...all of them looked to be over their fifties. An empty chair was at the top of the table, and Aki guessed that was where Gaara normally sat.

"Hinata-san..." One of the men glared at Aki like she was a troublesome kid before looking at Hinata. "You are late. And what is the meaning of this?" He waved his hand at Aki.

"This is the answer to your problems," Hinata said coolly, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"What? This little kid?"

"My name's Aki," Aki said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Aki!?" One of the council members blinked in surprise. "Gaara-san's daughter? Really alive, are you?"

"Alive as you are, old sac of bones!" Aki sneered, making the man twitch. Hinata sighed and shook her head. "Now..." Aki walked into the room and approached the table. "My friends and I came here looking for the Jewel of Genbu, since you all should know by now that I'm the Jewel of Seiyru...but then I heard about what was going on. Apparently my...well, your Kazekage is missing?"

The first man to speak frowned. "He abandoned the village. We were going to discuss appointing a new Kazekage today."

"See, that's stupid!" Aki snapped. "I amy not of known your Kazekage my whole life, but...but if I really share his blood, then I know he wouldn't leave this village without a good reason!" She narrowed her eyes. "And instead of devoting everything to finding him, you fools are sitting around on your assess and talking about replacing him!"

"Why you-!"

"You should be taking action!" Aki didn't give him a chance to speak. "If Kabuto was going to attack, he would of done it by now! Or does it not seem possible to you that he might be behind this!?"

"...What do you mean?" Asked one of the council members.

"I mean, what if Kabuot was plotting something, and Gaara knew about it?" Aki said, crossing her arms and staring around at them. "What if he left to protect you ungrateful people?"

"He would of told us-"

"What if he couldn't?" Aki frowned. "The world is so messed up because you people think like that! You need to look outside of normal expectations and think of explanations that you'd never consider, because they might be the truth!"

"...And what do you suggest?"

"Use all of your power to go out and try to find him," Aki said, looking around at them all. "Send out your best trackers, your best shinobi."

"But that would leave our village defenseless!" Snapped one of the men.

"If you find Gaara as soon as possible, you won't have to worry about that, now will you?" Aki asked snidely.

The man opened his mouth to retaliate when a light song echoed through the room. Recognizing it instantly, Aki looked at the window to see Suzaku flying into the room. "Suzaku?" She murmured as the council gasped in surprise.

"Aki!"

Looking back at the window, they saw Nodoka climbing into it, distress in his gray eyes. "You should come see this," he said seriously.

* * *

Nodoka led them to the canyon, the council members coming as well. Shinobi were surrounding one point of the canyon, talking in raised, panicked voices. "This was hidden within the canyon," Nodoka told them, pushing through the crowd of Shinobi. He placed his hand on the stone beside an exploding tag.

"What?" Aki stared at it.

"It's part of many," Nodoka explained. "Asuka found one hidden with a jutsu on the Kazekage building, and Tsuke found another one at the base of the village. We're still looking, but it seems they've been placed all over the village."

"But why?" Asked Hinata.

"I don't know," He murmured, "But by the looks of them, they're made to go off at a signal from another...or something." He frowned. "Basically, if they were to go off, the whole village would be destroyed."

"By the Gods..." One of the council members placed his hand over his mouth.

"Is there way to deactivate them?" Asked Kishun, frowning at Nodoka.

"We're looking into that right now," Said one of the Shinobi who was staring at the tag. "Once we deactivate them, the village will be out of danger."

"So with that under control," Aki looked back at the council members. "So now you just need to find your Kazekage! And I'll help...so you'll be able to keep some shinobi in the village," She frowned and stared at them. "Well?"

"..." The men looked at each other before turning back to her. "Fine," Said the first one who had spoken back in the meeting room. "But if the Kazekage is not found and our village is put in danger because of your actions, you will be held accountable."

"As I'd expect," She said calmly. "Now...we have work to do."

The whole day Aki was doing nothing but setting up patrols. She deployed three groups of jounin with three trackers on each one to the north, east and west. She had Hinata take out a patrol to the south, having Temari and three other jounin go with her. Nodoka and Asuka had spent the day helping to disarm the exploding tags, and just a few minutes ago, got rid of the last one. With the village in no more danger, the council members had settled down and were going with Aki's plans. Aki sighed as she walked into the kazekage building, exhausted.

"Hello, Aki-sama!" Said one man, bowing to her as he passed.

"Thank you for all of your help, Aki-sama," Said a woman, nodding politely at her.

Aki basically ignored them as she climbed the stairs. She hated all this respect and stuff...she reached the top of the stairs and prepared to enter the council room, until she saw another door to the right.

She hesitated before walking over and opening the door.

She walked into a small office, with a desk sitting in front of the circular windows, papers stacked up in piles all along it. "....Is this his office?" She murmured to herself, shutting the door behind her.

Walking into the room, she spotted a blue and white hat on the chair behind the desk. Picking it up, she stared at the symbol for 'wind' in the center of it. She gazed at it for a moment before looking around the office. There was a couch beside the desk, and a side table on the other side of the room.

Still holding the hat, she walked over to the side table and looked at the picture frames on it.

One was of a man with spiky, reddish brown hair and narrowed black eyes. Her green eyes widened a fraction as she recognized him. She had seen him in the World of the Dead...The picture beside it was of a woman with short brown hair and bright violet eyes. Beside her was a man who had short, dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Karasu and Yashamaru...so it was true...

Her eyes were drawn to the pictures in the front. One was of Gaara and Hinata, standing together in what looked like Konoha, both smiling, and she could see Naruto to the side of the picture. Beside that one was one of Gaara and Hinata with Michiru, who looked about her age in the picture, in between them. And the one sitting in front of them made her heart jerk.

Gaara and Hinata stood side by side, Michiru in between them, just like in the previous picture...but in Hinata's arm was a small bundle. From the blanket she could see a pudgy face with pink cheeks, bright green eyes and short, ruffled violet hair.

Her breath caught in her throat when she realized that was her as a baby...

She picked up the picture and stared at it, her eyes wide.

What would things be like if she had grown up in the village, not with Tenkataihei? Would she be the same? Would she still...hate her family?

....DID she hate them?

She sighed and placed the picture back on the table. She walked over and sat down in the chair behind the desk, placing the Kazekage hat on her lap. She continued to stare at the pictures from where she sat, her eyes distant.

Pausing, she ran her hand over the arm of the chair and sighed.

This was where he sat everyday...what did he think about, she wondered? When he was sitting here...?

She ended up falling asleep in the chair, still holding the hat on her lap...

* * *

"Amagumo-kun, have you seen Aki?" Hinata asked as she walked into the Kazekage building. "I can't find her."

"I saw her come in earlier..." He murmured, holding a stack of of papers to his chest. "But I haven't seen her since."

"Hm." Hinata turned and walked up the stairs, her long hair flowing behind her. She reached the top of the stairs, glancing at the Council room, before looking at the door to Gaara's office. She hesitated before quietly opening the door and looking in.

She blinked in surprise to see Aki sitting in Gaara's chair, fast asleep, the kazekage hat on her lap.

"...." She smiled slightly and walked into the room, staring at her daughter. Everyone may say she looked just like Hinata, but...but when she was sleeping, it was amazing to see how much she looked like Gaara.

"Oh Aki..." Hinata said with a small sigh. "When will you understand?"

She reached forward and gently brushed Aki's hair out of her eyes.

The young girl mumbled something in her sleep and shrugged her shoulders weakly before lying still again.

Hinata smiled and looked out of the window. She stared at the crescent moon that hung in the sky and closed her eyes. She scent a silent prayer to the Gods to bring Gaara home...and also that Aki would someday understand...

"Well, she is your daughter," Hinata murmured, glancing at the pictures and staring at Gaara's face, smiling faintly. "Meaning she's just as stubborn...but like you, I bet she'll come around."

* * *

**MMmmmm....So Aki's taking care of things in Suna...she told off the council and Nodoka found the exploding tags and the council decided to let Aki take charge. They get rid of the exploding tags, so that's not a problem anymore, and the council decide to let Aki handle things. Aki finds Gaara's office and is second guessing how she feels about ehr family, and falls asleep in her father's office, and Hinata expresses how much Aki is really like Gaara. Again, I don't have much to say...next chapter will be up when I write it! XD**


	66. Rescue Plans

**So tired...ugh...why is it that school always seems more stressful AFTER finals and not before? -_-....Anyway...I HAVE GOOD NEWS. I don't know how many of you know the game Okami, but there's a person on , Bluecloud, who writes this AWESOME Okami fanfiction called "The Heavenly War". I've asked her if I could draw out her story, since I'm such a big fan, and she SAID YES!!!! -squeals like a mad fangirl- I'm so excited! Chapter one is already done and up on my DA account. So far it's been really, REALLY fun to draw! Sooooooooo happy! so happy so happy so happy so happy so haaaaaappppppyyyyyy!!!! -falls over- oh my god...so happy...uh...please read the chapter. I THINK it's good...:3**

**

* * *

**

Nodoka pushed his wet, black bangs back from his eyes as he pulled a towel over his shoulders. It had been two days since they'd come to Suna, and since they were staying in Hinata's home, he had asked her if it was alright if he got a shower. When she had said yes, he was relieved. He wasn't used to the hot climate of the desert. He pulled his black pants on and yanked his black turtle neck sweater over his shoulders as he left the room.

"-Where he could be!" He stopped at the door to the living room at the sound of Aki's voice. "We checked the oasis and beyond, but no sign..."

"That's the problem..." breathed Hinata anxiously. "There's no sign of him anywhere!"

"...." Nodoka closed his eyes and pushed the door open. "Aki," he said, his eyes narrowed.

The two violet haired women jumped as he walked in. "Oh, Nodoka," Aki placed a hand on her heart, narrowing her eyes at him. "You scared the crap out of me..."

He ignored her. "I'll go looking for the Kazekage," He offered.

"Hah?" Aki blinked. "What makes you think you can find him but not Sunagakure's best trackers?"

Nodoka placed his hands on his hips and raised his eyebrows at her. "Seriously? Do you REALLY need to ask that question?" He huffed. "If Kabuto DOES have something to do with this, then who better to search for him then someone who was trained by him!? Plus, think of how many times I tracked YOU down without any clues to follow!"

Aki stared at him, blinking. "That's true..."

Hinata looked between the two of them.

"So," Nodoka walked over to the couch and grabbed his dark red jacket, slipping his arms in to the sleeves. "I'll go scout the desert..."

"That could take days!" Said Hinata anxiously. "Days we can't afford to waste!"

"It'll take one day, not days," Nodoka corrected her with a smirk. He looked around at Aki, his eyes narrowed. "I'll report back if I find anything out of the ordinary."

She smiled as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Quit talking to me like I'm your boss or something."

He smirked and walked past her, opening the door and shutting it behind him.

"....You two are really close, aren't you?" Murmured Hinata.

Aki grunted but said nothing.

* * *

"We haven't searched very far past the oasis yet," A tracker shinobi told Nodoka as they arrived at the small oasis. Nodoka looked around at the pool of clear water and the few palm trees that surrounded it. He got onto his knees and stared at the sand, eyes narrowed and focused.

"We've found no sign of anyone passing through here in four days," The tracker said again. Nodoka had had to have a few Shinobi come with him, since he didn't know his way around the desert. Satoru had come as well.

"How long ago did the Kazekage go missing?" Nodoka asked quietly.

"Three days ago."

Nodoka frowned and ran his hand through the sand, lifting it and allowing the small grains to slip through his fingers and back onto the ground. He got to his feet and walked to the other side of the oasis, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"He stood here..." He murmured, stopping on one spot near a large stone. "And someone else stood here-" He walked across a few paces before stopping.

"W-what?" Satoru and the tracker stared at the sand. "How do you know? I don't see anything-"

"He covered up his footsteps, but-" Nodoka knelt down again and passed his hand gently over the sand, "You can tell by the temperature and appearance of the sand."

"Huh?"

"He went missing three days ago," Nodoka explained. "The spot where the Kazekage stood feels differently then the rest of the sand. It's warmer then it should be and slightly sunken in. He may of hidden his footsteps, but there is still a trace," Nodoka got up and looked at the Suna shinobi, his gray eyes narrowed. "Your Kazekage was here, and he wasn't alone, and-" He looked to the west. "He went that way."

"...We need to deploy our military at once!" Cried Satoru.

"No!" Snapped Nodoka. "We don't know the situation!"

"What do you mean?" Asked the tracker.

"His life could be in danger." Nodoka murmured. "I suggest we go back and tell Aki about this first. She can decide what do do and how many people to send after your Kazekage..." He frowned. "If someone took him against his will, then they'll know that someone will come looking for him. We don't want to make any movements that might put his life in danger."

"His life might be in danger!?" Satoru whispered.

"I don't know," Nodoka said calmly, "But we can't take any risks."

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready to start moving!?" Misago watched as Okojo pushed himself to his feet, his long black hair falling over his shoulders, his gray eyes narrowed and filled with pain as he forced himself up.

"I'm fine," He growled, finally getting to his feet. He swayed slightly, but Misago grabbed him and steadied him. "I need to go find Aki and the others...make sure they're safe."

"There's something about that," They looked around as Tsuki walked into the room, holding some papers. "It seems that Aki-chan and her friends are fine. It also appears that they've joined forces with Sunagakure to find the Kazekage, who has recently gone missing."

"Oh?" Okojo took the papers and examined them, smirking. "I see...so Aki's moving herself up in this world, eh? Working with Shinobi..."

"What should we do?" Asked Misago.

"Hnm..." Okojo smirked. "I think there's only one thing we CAN do!"

"What?"

"Go to Suna as well!" Okojo declared.

"WHAT!?" Gasped Tsuki and Misago at the same time.

"You don't need to act so surprised..." Okojo pouted.

"B-but Okojo-" Misago frowned. "The Kazekage's wife...and half the people in Suna know Itachi-san's face-"

"You think I don't know that?" Murmured Okojo, staring into the distance. "But we have to offer Aki-chan all the help we can."

"...Then you must've go with many people," Tsuki said with a small smile. "The fewer people you take, the less noticeable you'll be. We're not more than a day's journey from Suna, so you'd best get ready."

Okojo smiled and nodded.

Misago looked at the two of them before sighing. "Good grief..."

* * *

"We're almost to Suna!" Michiru said with relief as he and Yuki traveled across the countryside. They had left Konoha two days ago and were now only a day away.

"Thank goodness!" Breathed Yuki, placing a hand on her chest. "I'm getting exhausted."

Michiru smiled before stopping.

Yuki stopped as well, looking around at him in surprise. "Michiru?"

"Someone's coming," He breathed, his eyes flashing as he activated his Byakugan.

Just as he said that, Yuki whipped around in time to see a figure wearing a black cloak leaping at Michiru. "Michiru!" She cried, her teal eyes wide.

He turned and blocked the person's hand, which was clutching a kunai. He grabbed their arm and flipped them over, sending the person flying. The person landed on their feet and raced back at them. Yuki swerved in front of Michiru to block the attack and the person suddenly stopped.

"Yuki-chan?"

She recognized the voice at once. "Okojo-san!" She gasped.

The man pushed down the hood, allowing his black bangs to fall into his dark gray eyes and pale skin. He grinned when he looked over her face. "It's been a while! Good to see you again."

"You too..." She said, smiling, gently.

"Er..."

"Oh!" Yuki glanced at Michiru, who had deactivated his Byakugan and was staring at them curiously. "Uh...Okojo-san, this is Michiru, my cousin. Michiru, this is Okojo-san...he's...a friend I made in Suna."

"Nice to meet you," Said Okojo, dipping his head.

"Likewise..."

"Sorry about the attack," Okojo said with a small smile. "I didn't know who you were, so..." He paused before looking at Yuki. "What are you doing so far out from Konoha? Heading out on a mission?"

"We're actually going to Suna," Yuki explained. "Michiru wants to see his father and mother again, that's the Kazekage and his wife, and I wanted to see my parents, who are there also right now."

She blinked in surprise as a frown creased Okojo's lips. "Okojo-san...?"

"You didn't hear about the Kazekage?" He murmured, looking at them seriously.

Yuki's eyes widened. She looked around at Michiru, whose face paled almost instantly. "W-what about him?" The redhead asked shakily.

Okojo hesitated as if he was deciding or not to tell them. After a pause, he took a small breath and looked at Michiru. "He's gone missing," He murmured. "Four days ago. I don't know the details, but apparently Aki-chan is there taking lead of the village right now."

Yuki's jaw dropped.

Michiru stared at Okojo, horror gripping his body. "O-Otousan is...and A-Aki-!?" Michiru placed a hand to his head, his eyes wide as he stared at nothing.

"Michiru, calm down," Yuki grabbed her cousin's arm, her own teal eyes wide with concern.

"I'm sorry," Okojo gave Michiru a sympathetic glance. "We're going to Suna too...let's travel together."

Yuki looked at him. "We're?"

"Misago and Tsuki went on ahead," He explained, jerking his head in the direction of Suna.

"And why are you going?"

"...I know Aki-chan," Okojo said with a smile. "I want to see her again." He glanced at Michiru who still looked horrified. "Listen...if you want to find out what happened to your father, I suggest we kick it into high gear. I may not be from a village but..." He frowned. "I'm as against Kabuto as Suna and Konoha are, so that makes us allies."

Michiru looked at him and paused before nodding. "Yeah...yeah. Let's hurry."

Yuki smiled.

She was worried about her uncle but...but she was happy that she got to spend more time with Okojo.

"Alright," Okojo nodded and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "To Suna then."

* * *

"How does he handle it?" Mumbled Aki as she stared at the mountain of papers on Gaara's desk. "I don't even know what half this stuff means..." She picked up a letter from the Daimyo of the Wind and shook her head helplessly.

"I guess just because you're handling the village, doesn't mean you're ready to be a leader," Temari murmured from where she stood in the doorway. "Gaara's dedicated to this job...He worked hard to gain it and he won't give it up for anything."

Aki glanced at her before placing the paper back and staring out of the window.

"...Why do you reject us?" Temari asked suddenly. When Aki said nothing, she continued. "Gaara and Hinata have done nothing but mourn over you for the past twelve years. Michiru had to grow up quicker then someone his age because he had to take over half of the responsibilities in the village! Hinata was in a living coma when we lost you! Gaara was out of it for nearly a year! Then we find out you're alive and see you again...and you treat us like dirt."

"...." Aki sighed. "It's the same as how the young people of your village treat the sound like dirt," She mumbled. "You grow up thinking something...and it's hard to change your opinion, just like that."

"But we're your family," Temari said desperately. "Hinata told me she doesn't care if you hate her, as long as you're happy...but I know it's destroying her inside! Why can't you accept that we are your blood!?"

"Because I didn't know any of you my whole life!" Aki cried, wheeling around to face her. "Since I was a baby, it's always been Fuuhaizu and Tenkataihei! They raised me! They cared for me! You people didn't do squat!"

"We thought you were dead!"

"Fuuhaizu was able to find me in the rubble of the labyrinth..." Aki growled. "Why couldn't you guys!?"

"..." Temari stared at her. "Is THAT why you hate us so much?"

Aki turned her back on her.

Temari sighed. "Aki...just look at your friend Nodoka. He started off as your enemy, right? He worked for the guy who kidnapped you when you were a baby, yet you're his friend! You changed your opinion of him, why can't you do the same for us?"

"It..." Aki closed her eyes tightly. "It's different...with Nodoka."

"...Aki-" Temari reached out to grab her shoulder but the girl shied away. She sighed and clenched her hand into a fist. "You know how I can tell you're a member of our family?" She whispered. "It's because you're as much as a stubborn mule as Gaara is!" She yelled the last words and stared at the back of her nieces head. "Gaara and Hinata weren't there for Michiru either! He was alone the first twelve years of his life as well! All because of the war, they had to give him up! But he accepted them back with open arms! It was different with you. Gaara and Hinata fought to keep you, and you don't know how happy they were when they were finally allowed to raise you in the village! It was Michiru who named you! You were born on the exact same day that he came home!" She closed her eyes. "The should...mean something."

Aki remained silent.

"...." Temari turned to leave the room, but stopped when Nodoka came running in.

"Oh-" He blinked in surprise at her before looking at Aki. "Aki!"

She glanced over her shoulder.

"We've found traces of the Kazekage," He told her.

"What!?" Gasped Temari and Aki at the same time.

Nodoka nodded. "Your trackers did a poor job," He said, glancing at Temari, "But I was able to pick up his trail. He went to the west." He continued as Temari opened her mouth to speak. "We cannot send out a large platoon! We don't know the situation...if his life is in danger and we parade in there with a military...who knows what might happen. If you're going to send people after him, it should be a small group."

Temari stared at him before smirking. "I'm impressed kid. You've got a good head on your shoulders."

He looked at her for a moment before turning back to Aki. "Well?"

She was quiet for a long time, looking back at the window and gazing out of it for what felt like ever. Finally, she spoke.

"Nodoka, you'll go along of course," She murmured. "Hinata as well. Inami, Tsuke..." She narrowed her eyes, thinking. "And Temari."

Temari stared at her but nodded in gratitude.

"Who will lead it?" Asked Nodoka.

"Hinata?" Suggested Temari.

"No..." Aki turned to face them, her green eyes blazing with a new fire. "I'll lead."

Temari almost choked in surprise. "You'll WHAT!?"

"Nodoka and I have some pretty good combo moves," She said with a small smile, glancing at the Jewel of Suzaku. "I think we can leave the village in the hands of Amagumo-san during this little rescue mission. Besides..." She frowned darkly. "I want to meet this Kabuto for myself."

* * *

**Wohkay...Some Nodoka fan service....Nodoka finds traces of Gaara and tells Satoru and the tracker why they can't send out the whole military...Okojo and the gang decide to go to Suna and run into Yuki and Michiru. There you go YukixOkojo fans. :3 So Michiru finds out about Gaara and is like OMG, so they all go out to Suna together. Yuki's just happy she gets to travel with Okojo. XD Aki and Temari argue a little...Temari tells her off...but this isn't the big moment when Aki gets told.... That might be later...maybe...and they set up a rescue thing, and Aki's gonna lead it. ^.^**


	67. Determination

**-just read new Naruto chapter so SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER- **

**OMFG SASUKE KILLED KARIN OOOOOMMMMMMGGGG!!!! I mean...I HATE Karin, but Sasuke's going kinda loco...-circles finger by head- The second to last page made me shiver...freaky Sasuke...and his ending line: "Niisan...that's one down..." Scent a cill down my spine. He killed Karin........Or did he? Maybe Kishimoto will make her survive? Though, I doubt it...hmmm.........maybe?**

**

* * *

**

Aki stared at the wall, in a bit of a daze. Tomorrow morning they would set out and follow the trail Nodoka discovered. Who knows what it would lead them to...Maybe to Gaara, maybe to Kabuto, maybe to something entirely different...Even though she felt confident in her skills and the skills of her friends, her concern overpowered that. What if Ryuu came? She had died once fighting him, and she figured that if she died yet again, there wouldn't be a way back. What if someone else died? One of her friends?

She frowned and stared out across Sunagakure from where she sat on the canyon wall. News of her and her friends had spread through the village like wild fire. People were talking about the Kazekage's daughter who came back from the dead and the young man who had discovered a trail even Suna's best couldn't find.

Whenever people saw them, they bowed or muttered to each other in barely hidden shock. Aki found it a bit awkward to revered so highly in this village...everywhere else they had been, people treated them like they were just some bratty kids...or like they were a threat, since Nodoka and Aki herself were Jewels.

Sighing, Aki pushed her bangs out of her eyes and turned to gaze across the desert. The sun was sinking into the sand, making the grains glitter brilliantly. It was almost like a sea of gold.

"Are you okay?"

Aki looked down to see Nodoka standing at the base of the canyon, staring up at her, his hands in his pockets.

She waved, "I'm fine," She called down.

Nodoka stared up at her for a moment, his hair fluttering in the desert breeze, before another person ran up beside him. "Aki-chan!" Called Asuka, his pale blue eyes bright. "Hinata-san says that dinner is ready!"

"Kay," Aki braced herself and leaped from the canyon. She smirked at the startled gasp that came from Nodoka and Asuka as she landed on the ground, unscathed.

"How'd you do that?" Asuka asked, impressed.

"Satoru taught me," She told him, shrugging. "Anyway, let's go."

"...." Nodoka remained where he was, frowning.

"Nodoka?" Aki looked around at him curiously. "Is everything alright? Ever since you found the trail, you've been acting a bit strange..."

"..." He shrugged and looked away, as if he didn't want to voice his obvious concerns.

Aki stared at him before turning to Asuka.`"Tell Hinata we'll be along in a few minutes, okay?"

"Alright," He shrugged and hurried off towards the house.

Aki paused before approaching Nodoka and crossing her arms over her chest. "Now," She tried to make herself sound serious, but with Nodoka, she failed to keep the sarcasm from her tone. "What's bugging you?"

He stared at the ground for a second before lifting his head and meeting her eyes. "It's about this mission," He said quietly. "I...I don't think you should go."

She gawked at him, incredulous. "What?" She snapped. "What the hell is THAT supposed to mean? Of course I'm going!"

"But-" He narrowed his eyes in frustration. "You're still not fully healed from what happened with Ryuu. And what if he's there? What if Kabuto's there? You died fighting Ryuu...what makes you think you can take on Kabuto?"

"I have to go!"

"I know the Kazekage is your father, but-"

"That's not my reason," She mumbled, looking away.

Nodoka blinked, taken aback. "...Look, all I'm saying is-" He fell silent, looking like he was mentally punching himself.

"What?" She grunted, staring at him.

He leaned his head from side to side a few times, searching for the right words.

Aki smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "All you're saying is that you're worried about me?"

He glared at her. "Don't put words in my mouth!"

"But that's what you were gonna say, right?" She grinned and poked his chest. "I know you too well!" She sighed. "But seriously...you don't need to be worried. I'm not some pathetic little kid who can't look after herself."

"I know, but..."

"Inami's coming along too, y'know," She said quietly. "Why don't you use that boundless energy of yours to look after her instead?"

He looked at her, confused.

"Oh by the Gods you are thick!" Aki glared at him. "Inami loves you," She murmured. "I know because she told me so. Protect her instead of me, because she loves you!"

"..." He was silent, his gray eyes narrowed.

"People protect the ones they love," Aki said quietly, her voice softening. "I know Inami would die for you."

Nodoka's eyes widened a fraction. "And I-" He cut himself off abruptly.

She tilted her head to the side. "You...what?"

"...Nothing," He growled, stepping forward and shoving past her.

Aki frowned and stared after him, more confused then she had been before talking to him. Sighing, she hurried after him as he headed back to the house.

* * *

The morning of the rescue mission, Aki was the first awake. She, Shuro, Inami and Tsuke were staying in the room where Aki had apparently slept when she was a baby, while Kishun, Asuka and Nodoka were staying in Michiru's room.

Aki snuck out of the room, as the others were still asleep, and shut the door quietly behind her. She yawned and stretched. She was tired, but she was odly hyped up about this mission. Her conversation with Nodoka the other day had...strangely enough, blown away her worries.

She didn't know why, but it just had.

Walking downstairs to the living room, she sat down on the couch and crossed her legs, leaning back and closing her eyes as her violet bangs fell into her face. She sat there for awhile, the only sound being that of the clock on the wall.

When she heard footsteps on the stairs, she opened her eyes and looked up to see Tsuke climbing down.

"Oh hey," Tsuke smiled at her. "I was wondering where you were."

"Woke up early, but couldn't go back to sleep," Aki told her, shrugging.

"Yeah, same," Tsuke sat down beside her. "Inami and Shuro are still snoring like bears in winter! I think the boys are up, though. At least, Nodoka-san and Asuka-kun are. I heard them talking."

"Kishun always did sleep in," Aki said with a smirk, remembering their days with Tenkataiei.

Just then, more footsteps sounded on the stairs and Nodoka and Asuka came walking down, unaware of the girls, talking quietly to each other.

"It's still odd," Nodoka was muttering. "If he really-" He fell silent when he spotted Aki and Tsuke.

Asuka blinked and looked around. "Oh! Morning you two!" He said brightly.

"Hey..." Aki flashed a small smile but glanced at Nodoka. What had they been talking about, and why had Nodoka sounded so concerned?

"Is anyone else awake?" Tsuke asked, stretching as Nodoka stood by the stairs and Asuka approached them.

"Kishun-kun was just beginning to wake up when we left," Asuka told her. "I didn't hear anything from Inami-chan, Shuro-chan or Hinata-san though."

"Well let them sleep," Aki murmured. "The sun's not even up yet. We're not leaving for a while yet."

"Agreed," Asuka nodded.

While Asuka talked to Tsuke, Aki glanced at Nodoka, who was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. His mind was obviously on something, for he stared out of the window, his gray eyes narrowed and troubled.

Aki opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong when he spoke.

"There's someone at the village gate," He said quietly.

They all looked at him.

"Enemy?" Tsuke asked warily.

"I don't think so..."

"Let's go check it out," Aki decided. She closed her eyes and murmured; "Seiyru." The teal dragon appeared in a flash beside her and stretched her blue, bat-like wings, twittering happily.

"Suzaku," Nodoka breathed, and the great phoenix arrived in a burst of flame.

Tsuke didn't call on Byakko as the four ran out of the house and into the quiet streets. The sun was still stuck behind the canyon wall, barely spreading a thin sheet of golden light across the village. Aki was mutually surprised when she smelled moisture in the air. Was it the rainy season right now...?

They ran to the gate, Suzaku and Seiyru keeping close to their vessels as they flew side by side.

When the four arrived at the gate, Aki was taken aback at who she saw.

Michiru was standing there, his dark red bangs falling into his silver eyes as a small breeze swept over the village. Beside him was a beautiful woman that Aki didn't know, who had pale skin, long, slightly curly white hair, and bright teal shaded eyes.

The man standing beside her made both Aki and Nodoka let out a small gasp of surprise. It was Okojo! He had a few bruises and cuts on his handsome face, but other then that, he looked none worst for the ware.

"Michiru-san, Yuki-san!" Cried Tsuke.

Michiru looked around and spotted Tsuke, but his eyes immediately drifted over onto Aki. He grinned and hurried over to her. "Aki!" He gasped, his eyes glowing. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Aki-chan, Nodoka-kun...I'm glad you two are okay!" Okojo said as he approached them.

"You're safe," Aki smiled at him. "I was worried after what happened."

"As I was worried for you."

Michiru ignored the fact that Aki was being more friendly with a stranger then she was with her own brother. He turned to her and stared at her seriously. "Aki...is it true that Otousan has gone missing?"

Aki lifted her eyes from Okojo to stare at her older brother. She sighed and nodded.

"Damn it..." He clenched his fists. "How could this of happened!?" He frowned. "How's Okaasan?"

"Holding up," Aki muttered.

"We're actually going to rescue Gaara-sama today!" Tsuke told him. "Aki-chan, Nodoka-san, Inami, me, Hinata-san and Temari-senpai. Aki organized it. She's been running the village."

"So I've heard," Michiru said, smiling.

"Well, I'm going!"

Yuki approached, her teal eyes narrowed.

Aki stared at her curiously.

"This is Yuki," Michirun told her. "She's our cousin...Shikaru's brother."

"Nice to finally meet you, Aki-san," Yuki said, nodding at Aki.

"Yeah..."

"I'm going along as well," Okojo decided.

"What?" Nodoka looked up at him.

"I want to see if your skills have improved!" He frowned slightly and looked at Aki. "Remember...spring."

She gave a small incline of her head, acknowledging that she remembered she'd give him her answer on joining the rebellion in spring.

"Then I am also," Michiru spoke last, his eyes narrowed. "If Kabuto has something to do with this, then I want to get in on the action!"

Aki frowned and glanced at Nodoka. "Do you think three more people would ruin our plan?"

But he only shook his head. "Even if they would ruin the formation, they'd go anyway." He stated bluntly.

Aki smiled. "Yeah," She agreed.

* * *

The ground beneath Gaara's feet grew hard. The sky darkened and the land around him seemed cold and desolate. No sound of life besides his own breathing reached him. He shivered slightly, wondering what dark place this was. In the far distance, he could see sinister slopes curling into the gray sky...they almost looked like a barrier surrounding something...

"Here we are," Kei said loftily from in front of him.

Gaara stopped and stared ahead at the small, rundown village that sat before him. He frowned and scanned it with his sharp eyes, wondering if Kabuto was really here, or it was a trap set to kill him.

"Let's go," Instructed Kei, his blue eyes bright. "Kabuto-sama awaits."

Gaara frowned but continued to follow him. He had lost count of how many times on this journey he had wished to either kill this boy or run...but if he did either, Kei would destroy Suna. He would give his life without a second thought to stop that from happening...if there was nothing else he could do.

As they walked into the village, Gaara noticed the charred, ashy look and the smell of smoke the coiled around the collapsed buildings. Had there been a fire here?

Kei led him to a large building in the center of the village. It seemed to be the only village that had not fallen into itself. Its sides were scorched black and piles of ash lay scattered on the ground...but other then that-

"Kei...you're back."

Gaara looked at the entrance to see a man stepping from the shadows. His dark brown hair was pulled back into a braid and his pale green eyes stared out from his dark-toned face.

_Is he from Kumogakure? _Gaara thought, remembering that many people of that village had dark skin like this mans. But no...why would a Kumogakure shinobi be here, when they were against Kabuto?

"Yes," Kei nodded. "And I've brought the Kazekage."

"Very good," Drawled the man.

Gaara's eyes narrowed as he noticed the strange accent with which the man spoke. It sounded foreign...yet, familiar, in a way.

"Kabuto-sama is waiting in the hall," The man continued. "He is looking forward to meeting with you, Kazekage." His sharp gaze fell on Gaara and the redhead frowned darkly.

"Is this a tea party or what?" He grunted, and the man chuckled under his breath.

"Attitude won't save you here, cherry top."

Gaara's hand twitched in frustration, but at a small movement from Kei, he fell still again.

"In wouldn't try anything if I were you, Kazekage," Kei murmured.

"Well, you're not me, are you?"

The dark skinned man laughed again. "Kazekage, you are interesting man. Too bad you must die for our causes."

"So Kabuto is planning to kill me then?"

"Perhaps."

This short answer made Gaara's nerves flare. A large wave of chakra rolled from his body and Kei prepared to spring into action, but the dark skinned man raised his hand for Kei to be still.

"He won't try anything," The man assured him. "I think this man is smarter then that."

"Thanks for the compliment," Gaara growled.

"You're very welcome."

"Can we just get on with this, Touda?" Snapped Kei, his eyes glittering with frustration.

"Just let me ask him one more thing," Touda pleaded. He looked at Gaara, staring the Kazekage straight in the eyes. "Tell me," He murmured. "Is it true that your daughter is one of the four Jewels?"

Gaara blinked, paused, but then nodded. "The Jewel of Seiyru."

"Hm..." The man blinked slowly. "Is she powerful?"

Gaara stared at him, his green eyes narrowing slightly. He smirked and tilted his head to the side. "I'm sure you will find out for yourself someday soon."

"I hope so," Touda smirked. "I'd love to battle one of the Jewels..."

"Let us just hope it is not my daughter..." Gaara murmured. "The Jewel of Suzaku may have worked for Kabuto, but he has changed and would no longer take a life without meaning...and the Jewel of Byakko wouldn't unless she was ordered to...but my daughter..." Gaara's eyes grew dark. "She is controlled by no human being. She would kill you without second guessing it, unless she saw a reason for you still to live."

"Then I shall take your word on that, Kazekage..." Touda crossed his arms. "Tell me...how will I recognize this curious daughter of yours?"

Gaara sighed. "You'll know her when you see her, this I swear."

Kei let out a small growl of frustration. "Are you done now, Touda!?"

"Whatever you want, Kei-kun," Touda muttered, shrugging.

"Then move," Mumbled Kei, looking at Gaara. "And don't try anything-"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Gaara closed his eyes and walked past the boy. He glanced at Touda as he paced him, their green eyes locking for a moment. As he pulled his gaze away, he walked into the dark, run down building, stepping into the black before him.

* * *

**Gah....it gets hard writing as Nodoka sometimes. -.- Nodoka, Aki, Tsuke and Asuka meet Michiru, Yuki and Okojo at the village gate and fill them in on the situation, so now those three are going with them. Next chapter, the rescue mission will begin! And Gaara arrives at the village where Kabuto is waiting, and meets Touda. Just wanna tell you...Touda is REALLY important. Just wait and you will see....he is very important. I like him a lot already. :3 SO I'LL SEE YOU NEXT HAPTER THEN!!!!**


	68. Trap

**it's one A.M......I'm watching Sweeney Todd....(Johnny Depp version 3) -sighs- I'm really tired...I've recently gotten into this game for the DS called "Suikoden Tierkreis"...apparently it's just one game in a series called "Suikoden"...it's the sixth game, I think? But uh...It's really fun! ^.^ I like all the characters a lot...especially Crodechild. She's so badass, and pretty and made of win! I don't like Fredegund. -.- but I love love LOVE Asad! He's H-O-T!!!!!!! And his love for Crodechild is so freakin obvious! He tries to hide it, but he fails miserably! **

**Made Lord Danash: One moment, Crodechild...would you mind if I spoke with you for a moment?**

**Crodechild: of course, sire. **

**Asad: Grrrr....**

**XDDDD I LOVE AsadxCrodechild! Hey, who knows...they might be my next fanfiction. XD I have too many ideas...I also love Shams, Manaril and Taj. I think Taj is gay for Shams tho...hm....XDD You guys have NO idea what I'm talking about, do you? :P soooorry! Go ahead and read!**

**

* * *

**

"Michiru!?" Hinata stared at her son in surprise. "Yuki-chan too!"

"Hello, Okaasan." Michiru smiled at his mother and Yuki nodded. "We just got back. Aki already filled us in on the situation..."

The group stood outside of Hinata's house. Everyone was awake now. Inami was standing sleepily beside Tsuke and Nodoka, trying to keep her eyes open. Tsuke was tying her hair back while Asuka and Shuro talked quietly with Nodoka. Aki leaned against the house her arms crossed over her chest. Kishun stood silently beside her.

"We're leaving in just a few minutes," Hinata told him. She blinked as she spotted Okojo. Her eyes widened a fraction and she placed a hand over her mouth. "You're-"

"I'm Okojo," he smiled. "Yuki's friend. It is a pleasure to meet you, Hinata-dono."

Hinata stared at him for a moment before clearing her throat. "A-aren't you the one with the rebellion?"

"Rebellion?" Michiru blinked.

"I'll explain later," Aki said suddenly, straightening up. "But shouldn't we be going?"

"Yes, let's go." They looked around to see Temari leaping down from the roof, her bangs flying in her green eyes. She smiled at Yuki, who flashed a grin back. "Let's follow the tracks Nodoka found, get Gaara and get back home."

"Yes ma'am!" Michiru saluted.

"Okay, Nodoka-kun," Hinata looked at the young man. "Lead the way."

Aki prepared to follow as the group started off, but Asuka hurried forward and grabbed her hand. "Aki..."

She looked at him in surprise. "What, Asuka? I can't stay and chat...We need to start the rescue mission before it's too late-"

"Just listen to me for a second," His blue eyes were very serious as he stared into her green ones. "If you meet some people with skin like mine, avoid them."

She blinked in surprise. "What are you talking about?" She murmured. "Dark skin like yours?" She thought for a moment. "Someone back at Tenkataihei had skin like that...Fuuhaizu." She frowned as his eyes darkened.

"Just avoid people that look like me," He said coolly, releasing her hand.

She stared at him.

"Aki, come on!" Nodoka called. The group had stopped a little ways off and were waiting for her. "We need to get moving!"

"...Coming," Aki cast one last look at Asuka before turning and hurrying after them.

* * *

"Here's the trail." Nodoka stopped once they reached the outer limits of the village and arrived at the oasis. He knelt down and ran his hand across the sand, his gray eyes narrowed. "If we follow this trail, we should arrive at where the Kazekage was taken."

"How long?" Hinata asked quietly.

"I don't know."

"Then let's head out right now," Temari said, latching her hand onto her fan and glancing at Yuki and Michiru. "We should travel in a close nit formation. Nodoka-san, you take the front, since you can see the trail. Hinata, stay up front with him and use your Byakugan to keep an eye out for enemies. Inami-san, Tsuke and Aki...stay in the middle. Michiru and Yuki, stay on the sides, and I'll flank the group. This is the best formation we can take with this amount of people."

"What about me?" Okojo asked coolly, glancing at Temari.

She stared at him for a moment, her green eyes narrowed. "I want you to stay at the back...with me."

He smirked. "Oh? Why?"

"I have my reasons."

Aki blinked and looked at Nodoka, who shook his head helplessly.

They waited for a moment, standing still in the shifting sand, before Nodoka gave the signal. They all broke into a run and darted across the desert. Aki stayed beside Inami as they ran. "You okay?" She whispered to her friend.

"Y-Yeah..." Inami nodded shortly. "...Aki-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Do you...do you think this is a good idea?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Inami frowned. "Just rushing in to rescue the Kazekage-sama...without knowing the situation or what enemies we may face...aren't you the least bit worried? Scared?"

"I never said I wasn't," Aki blinked and glanced at her. "But we don't really have a choice. We need to save him, and that's all. Whoever is waiting for us there....be it Kabuto or even Ryuu, I'm sure we can handle it."

"B-but-"

"Don't worry," Aki smiled. "Everything will be fine." She looked ahead. "Right, Nodoka?"

He ignored her, but they saw him roll his eyes.

Inami smiled faintly. "You and Nodoka-san really are close...huh?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Aki grumbled. "We're both Jewels and we're friends." She looked at Inami and lowered her voice to a whisper. "You're the one who loves him, Inami. Hurry up and make a move."

Inami blinked and looked away, blushing.

"....Don't tell me...you already have?" Aki gasped, keeping her voice low so no one else could hear.

Inami shrugged faintly.

Aki blinked before grinning. "Way to go, Inami!"

Inami looked at her, slightly surprised, before smiling. "Th-thank you, Aki-chan..."

"Say 'Thank you, Match maker-sama'!" She said with a small giggle.

"Match Maker-sama?" Tsuke overheard their conversation and laughed. "You fail horribly, Aki."

"Gee, thanks!"

* * *

"Gaara-kun...it's been too long."

Gaara stopped and stared into the darkness, his eyes narrowing. He recognized that cold, sly voice from the shadows, even though he couldn't see. "Kabuto," He murmured. "Are you going to hide here in the dark, or come out and show your face?"

A chuckle came from the shadows. "Showing as much lip as ever, Gaara-kun."

There was a snap and fire flared up along the walls.

Gaara blinked against the sudden light and looked ahead to see Kabuto sitting near the back of the room, a cloak hiding half of his face. His one eye that was showing glittered maliciously in the flickering light of the fire.

"You haven't changed," Gaara mumbled.

"More so than you know."

Gaara's eyes twitched as he recalled the attack on Konoha almost thirteen years ago. Hinata had been told by the man Okayaki that Kabuto was slowly turning into Orochimaru, because of the large amount of Chakra he had absorbed at Orochimaru's death. While Sasuke had been freed from this curse thanks to Itachi, no one had ever dealt with Kabuto.

"So what do you want?" Gaara asked, steering away from that subject for now.

"Want?"

"What is your reason for threatening my village and having your little crony brining me here!?" He snapped, his voice cracking around the room violently and his chakra flaring dangerously.

"Ah..." Kabuto chuckled. "To tell you or not to tell you..."

"You will tell me, damn it!" Gaara growled, curling his hands into fists. "What are you playing at?"

"I can't invite you here for a nice cup of tea?" Kabuto pretended to look put out as he pouted.

"Quit playing around!"

Kabuto laughed as he got to his feet. "You've always been fun to tease, Gaara-kun..." he approached the Kazekage, his pale face thoughtful. "I've invited you here so that we can wait patiently together for more party guests to come."

"What?"

He smirked. "The Jewels of Suzaku, Byakko and Seiyru are already on their way here..." He whispered, stepping closer to Gaara. "So is Temari-chan, Yuki-chan, a young man named Okojo-kun, Temari-chan..." He laughed. "And Hinata-chan."

Gaara's eyes widened a fraction.

"They're all coming here to save you, Gaara-kun..." Kabuto extended his hand and placed two of his spider-like fingers beneath the redhead's chin. He lifted his head up slightly and met his eyes. "And in coming to save you, they will open themselves to death."

"You-!" Gaara backed away, staring at Kabuto. His heart hammering, he turned to flee, but his legs suddenly froze. "Gh..." he winced and tried to move, but was unable to.

"You're not going anywhere," Kabuto spoke, creating a hand sign as he watched the Kazekage fight to move. "Aki-chan and the others are coming to visit..." he grinned. "You must be here to welcome them."

Gaara said nothing but glared at Kabuto, nothing but hatred in his green eyes.

He looked back at the entrance to the building, his eyes narrowed.

_Hinata...everyone...please...don't come here!_

_

* * *

_

In the heat of mid-day, the organization of Tenkataihei was silent. Only one person was outside of the headquarters. Kyoufuu sat on a rock just outside the entrance to the series of caverns that was Tenkataihei's base. It had been almost a year now since Aki and Kishun had left Tenkataiheito find the other three Jewels. Tenkataihei had been so quiet without those two...

Kyoufuu sighed and pushed her white hair out of her golden eyes just as she sensed a familiar presence.

Getting to her feet, she looked around, preparing to whip out her weapons, but stopped sharply, her eyes widening at who came tottering up the slope.

"Fuuhaizu!" She gasped, staring at her child-hood friend.

Fuuhaizu looked up, his crimson bangs falling into his weary blue eyes. "Ah...Kyoufuu-chan..."

"You're back!" She hurried up to him and smiled. "Did you see Aki and Kishun? How are they? What about-...Fuuhaizu?"

The man was staring into the distance, frowning. "Aki...s-she...she found out, Kyoufuu-chan..." He mumbled. "I...I met the Kazekage...he treated me like a friend, and the Hokage welcomed me into Konoha...but then Aki came, a-and..." He covered his eyes with his hands. "She hates me now! She hates me!"

Kyoufuu felt a pant in her chest. "Come on..." She steadied him on her shoulder. "Let's go see Aragoma-sama. You can report to him..."

"It's all over now..." Fuuhaizu closed his eyes, tears running down his tan cheeks. "She hates me...it's all over..."

* * *

"So Fuuhaizu's back, eh?" Shiro stood in the shadows of the cave, watching as Kyoufuu helped Fuuhaizu calm himself down. "I'll have to ask him how everything went..." The young man smirked and pushed his white bangs out of his pale blue eyes.

"But of course, I've already got eyes off observing Aki-chan and the others for me, don't I?" He chuckled slightly and looked up at the blue sky, barely visible from outside the roof of the cave.

"Isn't that right, Gin-chan?"

* * *

"Keep going, Kisuchi!" Misoka kept one hand on the younger girl's shoulder as they both ran, bags slung over their shoulders. "Once we get out of the border of Ame, we'll be safe. Just keep running until then..."

"I know!" Kisuchi growled, her blue eyes narrowed in frustration. Her dark red hair flew in her face as she ran. "Misoka...how did they find out about me?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Kisuchi glanced over her shoulders and stared into her companions sightless blue eyes. "It's a good thing you had that vision, Kisuchi. Having a seer as my best friend sure is good luck!"

"Don't openly call me a seer!" He scolded, blind eyes narrowing. "...Most seers are born blind, like myself, but I've heard from other shinobi that there is a seer in Konoha who still retains her sight. Her name is Yuki, apparently."

Kisuchi blinked.

"I have also heard that the Kazekage will welcome almost anyone into his village, so we may find safety there."

"So we're going to Suna?" Kisuchi mumbled.

"That's our best bet right now," Misoka said, nodding. "But you'll have to be my eyes, Kisuchi-chan. Especially in the desert. I won't be able to see where I'm going in all that sand-" He broke off suddenly and gasped.

"Misoka!?" Kisuchi whipped around to stare at him.

Misoka dropped to his knees and grabbed his head. He stared down at the ground, terror in his sightless eyes. He sat there for a moment, before his shaking stopped and his expression turned to a stoic frown.

"Misoka, are you okay?" Kisuchi knelt down beside him, grabbing his arm. "Misoka!"

"It's almost time..." He murmured, struggling back to his feet.

"What?"

"I had a vision..." He narrowed his eyes. "It is almost time. Very soon, the last Jewel will find the other four...and the real war of the shinobi world will begin."

* * *

"Why are we stopping!?" Aki snapped as the group pulled into a cave. The sun was still sitting high in the sky as they stopped.

"We need to rest," Temari told her.

"You don't look tired at all!"

"But we will be tired if he keep moving," Temari said, narrowing her eyes. "We'll start moving again once the sun sets. Right now is when the desert gets at its hottest, and you don't want to be running around out there dressed like you guys are."

Nodoka snorted and tugged at his turtle neck. "Forgive me for it being winter everywhere else."

Aki sighed and sat down beside Inami, crossing her arms.

"It's for the best," Tsuke said with a small smile, sitting beside them and watching as Nodoka summoned Suzaku to start a fire. She smiled at the fascination in Michiru and Yuki's eyes as they watched the great phoenix.

"Yeah, Yeah..." Aki laid down and closed her eyes. "Might as well sleep if we're here..."

She was asleep within minutes.

"And she was the one stressing the fact that she wasn't tired," Temari murmured, rolling her eyes.

"Aki acts all tough, but she's like any other girl her age," Nodoka said loftily as he pulled off his dark red jacket and sat down beside Okojo near the fire.

"That, like so many other things, seems to run in the family," Hinata said with a sigh, staring at Aki. There was a wistful look her in her pearl eyes as she spoke. "I wish...I wish she would understand and see how much I..."

Michiru glanced at his mother. "She might with time."

Hinata blinked and looked at Nodoka and Okojo. "You two befriended her..." She turned to Tsuke and Inami, her eyes tracing the two girls. "So did you two. How is it she came to trust all of you so much...and me so little?"

Nodoka blinked and turned his eyes to Inami. They stared at each other for a moment before looking back at Hinata.

"Please understand, Hinata-san," Inami said meekly.

"It's not like Aki hates you," Nodoka picked up for her. "She just has too much pride to admit it. She's stood by her hatred for shinobi for ages, and she doesn't want to give up that hatred easily. Inami easily befriended her because Inmai was someone she could rely on. Someone she had never met..."

"But how can she trust someone she'd never met before, more so then her own family?" Michiru asked. He glanced quickly at Inami. "No offense."

Inami shook her head and looked back at Nodoka, as did the others.

He blinked dolefully before continuing. "Aki prefers to make friends with people she doesn't know because then she can grow around them and see who they really are. Sounds stupid to me, but..." He glanced at Hinata, Michiru, Yuki and Temari. "I suspect she doesn't trust you all because...well...she, in one corner of her mind, blames you lot for her being an orphan."

"What!?" Snapped Michiru.

Hinata blinked.

"I'm just saying this from the standpoint of someone who's been around her a lot," Huffed Nodoka, crossing his arms over his chest. "If you've got a problem, take it up with Aki herself."

"I-" Michiru began to speak, but Hinata motioned for him to stop.

"Not now," She whispered. "Not even any time soon. Too much is going on right now. I don't want her to hate us any more then she already does." She looked at Nodoka and smiled. "Thank you, Nodoka-kun."

He was silent.

Temari sighed. "Let's get some rest, you all," She murmured. "We'll need it, come what lye ahead."

* * *

Yuki sat beside Temari, who was fast asleep. Outside of the cave, the sun was just beginning to set. Everyone was asleep now. She blinked and glanced over at Okojo's sleeping form. She stared at him for a moment, before he shifted and sat up.

She opened her mouth to speak as he glanced at her, but he raised a finger to his lips and jerked his head at the cave entrance.

She nodded and got to her feet, as did he.

The two walked to the mouth of the cave and stepped out into the sand.

"It's so good to see you again," Yuki smiled at Okojo. "We haven't gotten much time to talk..."

"No, we haven't," He smiled. "I've missed talking to you, Yuki-chan."

She blushed faintly and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Uhm...th-thank you for coming along. It means a lot that you want to help save Gaara-oji."

He dipped his head, smiling. "But of course. I'd do anything to help Sunagakure...because it's YOUR village. You know that."

"Yes..." She smiled and looked down at her hands. "Thank you..."

"You've already said thank you."

"Ahaha..."

"But..." Okojo sighed and tossed her a small smile. "You're welcome."

* * *

**Whew...this chapter was a reunion of forgotten characters. XD But first...Aki and the gang set off, and Asuka warns Aki about people who have dark skin like he does. 0.o Gaara meets Kabuto face to face again and isn't too happy...he finds out that Kabuto's brought him here as a trap to catch Aki, Tsuke and Nodoka. Fuuhaizu's back, and so is Kyoufuu. If you don't remember her, go back tot he first chapter. XD She's a member of Tenkataihei and Fuuhaizu's close friend. Shiro pops in, who, go back to the second chapter if you don't remember, is Aragoma, the leader of Tenkataihei's, personal assistant. He mentions Gin, our little talking fox friend...then come in Misoka and Kisuchi. This is only their second appearance. Go back to chapter 23, if you don't remember. It turns out that Misoka is a seer, just like Yuki. If you remember in POTBS, Kazuki, the guy who framed himself as Yuki's father, told Temari that most seers are born blind, and Misoka repeats it here. Seems he and Kisuchi are heading to Suna! And he had a vision, saying the jewel of Genbu will appear soon...any idea who it will be?**

**The gang takes a break and Nodoka talks about why Aki probably doesn't trust any body in her family...Yuki and Okojo get some alone time to talk. :3 Next chapter, up soon, good night...or I should say good morning...it's one thirty am here....XD**


	69. Fight me!

**Aaaaah....so tired...-sniffs- uh...About the new Naruto chapter..all I have to say is that Danzo was actually pretty cute when he was younger. -is stabbed by Itachi and Sasuke- URAGH SORRY BUT HE WAS. And so was Hiruzen (Third Hokage). :3 What'a looka! And second Hokage footage, YAAAAAAY!!!! -second Hokage fan girl-.....HE HAS WHITE HAIR!!!! -foam spazz freak out dies-**

**

* * *

**

Tsuke stretched, waiting for the others to finish packing so they could get moving. She pushed her pink bangs out of her eyes and looked around to see Nodoka walking out of the cave, pulling on his long, dark red jacket.

"Sleep good?" She asked, smiling.

"Hm."

Tsuke frowned. Nodoka absolutely refused to open up to her...even though he'd already opened up to Aki and Inami. He still ignored her though. And they were both Jewels! Why did he have to treat her like an enemy still? Maybe because she had Suzuka kicked his ass back in Oto...

"Aaah, it's cold..." Mumbled Aki as she and Inami walked out of the cave with Yuki behind them. "Desert nights are freezing!"

"But the days are so hot! Talk about irony, huh?" Inami giggled.

"Yeah." Aki smiled.

"What's keeping them?" Nodoka tossed a frustrated glance at the cave. "We need to get going..."

"I can't help but agree with you," Aki admitted. "Seriously...we need to keep moving. Can't waste moonlight."

"It's nice that you're so determined to help your father," Tsuke commented, smiling at her friend.

"How many times do I have to say that I'm NOT doing this because he's my father!?" Aki snapped, forgetting that Yuki was standing behind her. "I've told you all before...I don't want family ties. I'm only doing this because I feel I have to."

Yuki glanced at her, frowning as her eyes narrowed.

"Okay guys...let's go," They looked around as Hinata, Temari and Okojo came out of the cave. Okojo adjusted the bag on his shoulders and glanced up at Yuki, who was still staring at Aki.

Temari brushed her hair out of her eyes and looked at the desert ahead. "Nodoka? How much longer?"

"One day, approximately," He glanced at her. "Depending on...distractions."

"Distractions?" Aki blinked.

"Nevermind..."

"Okay, let's get going then," Hinata said, walking past the teenagers.

They got back in formation and took off once more across the cooling sand. The full moon rose to the center of the sky as they ran, and no one spoke. No one even seemed to breathe loudly. It's as if knowing what danger they faced ahead was causing them all to go into a shell shocked silence.

Tsuke glanced at Aki as they ran and could see her fidgeting slightly. "Are you okay?" She murmured.

"Yeah..." Aki moved her shoulders in a twitchy manner and grunted. "I just...feel weird."

"You too?" Nodoka said suddenly, looking over his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Asked Temari.

"Nodoka-chan and Aki-chan say they feel weird," Okojo said, observing the two Jewels.

"Does anyone else feel it?" Aki asked. "It's like a...prickling feeling, all over my body...and my heart's beating really, really fast, but I don't feel tired or nervous."

"Exactly," Nodoka agreed. "I feel the same."

Tsuke frowned and opened her mouth to ask if they were insane, before she felt a chill go up her spine and her heart rate quickened. "Me too..." She growled. "I feel it now too...like something's crawling under my skin. What's going on?"

"I have no clue," Nodoka mumbled.

"Let's stop for a second," Hinata suggested.

Sand flew up around them as they all stopped. Nodoka, Aki and Tsuke stood together, glancing at one another in concern.

"Hold still," Hinata said as she walked up to them. She closed her eyes for a moment, before they snapped open, veins pulsing around them.

_"Byakugan!"_

Hinata observed the three, her eyes tracing their bodies, looking for any abnormalities. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary..."

"Then what's this weird feeling?" Inquired Tsuke.

"Maybe you're all just getting nervous?" Offered Inami.

"It's not that," Nodoka said coolly, looking at his hand, which was shaking. "It seems familiar...almost. It..." He blinked in surprise and looked around at Aki and Tsuke, his silver eyes wide. "It's the same feeling as when I met you two!"

"That's it!" Gasped Tsuke.

"Ah!" Aki slapped her fist onto her open palm. "It's Seiyru, Byakko and Suzaku! They're trying to tell us something!"

Temari blinked in surprise. "If it's the same feeling you all got when you met each other, who are all Jewels...then..."

Aki's eyes widened a fraction. She looked at Nodoka and Tsuke and could see that they were thinking the exact same thing.

Inami placed her hand over her mouth. "T-that means..."

"The last Jewel, the Jewel of Genbu, is around here somewhere!" Aki snapped, her eyes narrowing on the sand around them.

* * *

Naruto stared out of the window, his eyes narrowed. It was night, and he knew he should be sleeping, but he couldn't make his mind calm down. He hadn't left his office all day. He'd been too busy thinking about all the things that had happened lately...

He sighed and pushed his yellow hair out of his eyes just as there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in," He called over his shoulder.

"Naruto?" The door opened and Sakura stepped in, her long, cherry blossom shaded hair fluttering around her pale face and her bright green eyes. "What are you still doing up? Do you know how late it is...?"

"I know..." He sighed. "But I just can't sleep."

She frowned. "Are you worried about Tsuke?"

"Among other things."

"Things you can tell me about," She looked to the side and frowned. "Or just more and more secrets?"

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan..."

She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I hate it that you keep these secrets from me!" She snapped. "We're supposed to be together in this...but you act like I haven't known you since you were this tall!" She held her hand three feet or so from the ground. "What is your malfunction!?"

Naruto was silent.

Sakura let out a frustrated sound. She turned on her heel and left the office, slamming the door behind her.

As her footsteps sounded down the stairs, Naruto sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan...really..."

* * *

What time it was, what day it was, was it night or day...these were things you'd never be able to tell in the darkness that enveloped Gaara. He stood alone in a small room that was connected to the main building in the run down, burnt village.

Kei had put him in here and placed a barrier around it...one that was obviously of Taoism and not the shinobi arts. Gaara knew nothing about Taoism, so there was no hope of him breaking the barrier and escaping.

Pacing back and fourth, Gaara couldn't even see where he was going. He had stumbled about five times already, but standing still wasn't something that he could do...not in this situation.

He stopped for a moment, reaching out his hands and running them along the wall. No sign of a window or a door...but he knew that there WAS a door...he just didn't know where.

"Damn it..." He rested his head against the old wall, closing his eyes.

Kabuto was using this all as a ploy to get Aki and the others here. That bastard...was only using him as bait.

"Kei-dono?"

He froze as an unfamiliar voice spoke somewhere outside the door.

"What is it?" Came Kei's voice.

Gaara pressed his ear to the wall, eyes narrowed as he listened closely.

"According to Tachimura, the Kazekage's wife, daughter, sister, son and a few other shinobi are approaching the village...quickly at that. I also heard that that betrayer is with them."

There was silence for a moment.

"You mean that pathetic Jewel of Suzaku?" Kei snorted. "I still can't believe that he turned sides...working with the Jewel of Seiyru..."

Gaara frowned, thinking of the handsome boy with black hair and silver eyes...Nodoka. He was their ally now? Glancing to the side, he paused before leaning back to the wall and listening closely to hear the rest of their conversation.

"Yes, Ryuu is still ranting about it...anyway," The person cleared his throat. "Kabuto-sama is sending someone towards them. If they get past him, then it's our job to take them down."

"Who are they sending?" Kei asked.

The person laughed and Gaara heard footsteps.

Blinking, the Kazekage drew away from the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. So Kabuto was sending someone after Aki and the others? He frowned...they would definitely beat whoever he was sending!

Curling his hand into a fist, Gaara rested it against the wall and closed his eyes.

"They can take anything you throw at them, Kabuto..." He murmured, clenching his fist tighter and tighter. "They won't loose...especially not **_those _**three...And it's not because they're Jewels either..." He opened his eyes and sighed slightly. "It's because they have the will and reason to fight!"

* * *

Suzuka looked up, her gray eyes narrowing.

"What's the matter, Suzuka?" Kohaku stopped, glancing over his shoulder at her. Shikaru, Suzuku, Ayatsuri and Urin stopped as well, looking at the Uchiha girl curiously.

"I..." She frowned. "I sensed something...just now. Something strange."

"Something strange?" Mumbled Suzuku.

"Like what?" Inquired Ayatsuri, her hand fastening on the strap over her shoulder that held her puppets in place. "Something dangerous?"

"I'm not sure," Suzuka tapped her chin and turned, looking at the path behind them. They were a two day's journey from Konoha now. She had been tense this whole time, but now, a strange feeling was creeping up her spine...frightening her, almost.

"Should we get ready for a fight?" Shikaru positioned himself in a battle stance, his copper eyes narrowing.

Suzuka opened her mouth to respond, when the strange feeling vanished altogether. "...? It's gone now..." She said in surprise, looking around. "I don't feel it anymore..."

"What?" Urin scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you playing at, Uchiha-san? Trying to confuse us?"

"N-no! I really felt something. Something strange and unfamiliar," Suzuka sighed. "But then it just up and vanished..."

"...Let's get back to Konoha as fast as we can," Shikaru suggested. "Once we're inside the village, we won't be in danger. Besides, we need to tell Naruto-sama all that we've learned. He might not know about the true purpose of the Jewels yet."

"Yes," Suzuka nodded and hurried forward, taking the lead. "Let's hurry!"

* * *

"That Okojo!" Misago kicked the canyon wall. "Having us come with him all this way, and then just leaving with the rescue party! What does he expect us to do!?" He huffed and adjusted the cloak he was wearing, pulling the hood over his face.

Tsuki laughed. They had made a side stop on their way here to catch their breath, and when they had arrived at Suna, they'd learned from the shinobi posted on guard duty that Okojo and the others had already left one day ago. "I think I know what he wants us to do," Tsuki said happily.

"Huh?" Misago looked at him in surprise.

"He wants us to keep an eye on the village," Tsuki sighed. "Hinata-san, Temari-san and Gaara-san are some of the most powerful shinobi in the village. And with Yuki-san gone as well, the village is a lot weaker then it normally is. He wants us to make sure it stays safe till they return."

"He tricked us," Growled Misago.

"That's Okojo-kun for you!"

"Can I help you two?"

They looked around to see a man walking out of the canyon, two shinobi flanking him. Tsuki blinked as he recognized the Kazekage's elder brother, Kankuro.

Kankuro stared at them for a moment before his eyes fastened on Tsuki. They widened. "Tsuki!?" He gasped. "I haven't seen you in years!"

"It's good to see you again, Kankuro-san!" Tsuki said happily, nodding at him.

"Still in the flute business?"

"No...not anymore."

Kankuro glanced at Misago, who was still hiding his face with the hood of his cloak. "And you are...?"

Misago remained silent.

"He's my friend," Tsuki told him. "Doesn't talk much, and likes to be secretive, so he keeps the hood on." Tsuki cleared his throat. "Actually, we were supposed to join in on the rescue mission to save the Kazekage...but our friend, Okojo, tricked us, and apparently wants us to stay here and protect the village."

Kankuro blinked. "Okojo...? Oh...that boy with the black hair." His eyes narrowed slightly and Tsuki recognized the suspicion in his black gaze.

"Yes." Tsuki smiled.

"..." Kankuro sighed and scratched his head. "So, you two are going to help out with the defenses? Then I've already got jobs the both of you can attend to."

"We're only here to help," Tsuki said, nodding.

Kankuro nodded as well. "It would be great if you could join the patrol getting ready to leave to scout the eastern border. We want to make sure that no enemies are trying to sneak into our land while Gaara's out of the village. The eastern border is our weakest side, so we want to send as many people out as possible."

"Can do!" Tsuki said brightly, nodding.

Misago jerked his head without speaking.

"Then I'll show you to where the patrol's meeting." Kankuro turned and stepped back into the canyon.

Tsuki and Misago glanced at each other before hurrying after him.

* * *

"The Jewel of Genbu!?" Nodoka looked at Aki sharply, his eyes wide. "The last Jewel..."

"But where?" Tsuke demanded.

"Calm down," Temari blinked and stared at the three of them. "You don't even know if it's the Jewel of Genbu-"

"It is!" Aki snapped, not looking at her. "I think we'd know!" She glanced at Nodoka who was standing stiffly beside her, his silver eyes staring into the horizon, scanning for any threat or disturbance in the deadly silence.

She blinked when he looked back at her, his eyes serious.

He jerked his head forward before looking ahead again, flexing his hands and straightening his posture.

Understanding his silent words, Aki did the same, keeping her senses alert and staying focused on the same spot.

"A-Aki-chan?" Inami grabbed her arm, her blue eyes wide. "Nodoka-san? What is it?"

"Hush!" Nodoka scolded, and she fell silent, blinking.

Okojo stood beside Yuki, stepping in front of her. Temari and Hinata watched Aki and Nodoka, their eyes wide with curiosity.

"Guys..." Tsuke looked at the other two Jewels-

"Left!" Nodoka snapped suddenly.

He leaped into the air, barely making a sound as his foot shoved against the sand. He flew to the left, and at the exact moment, an explosion shook the ground and scent sand flying into the air.

"Ah!" Inami backed up and stumbled, her eyes wide. She blinked when someone caught her, preventing her from falling. Looking up, she saw Nodoka standing beside her, his eyes narrowed.

"Stay back," He ordered, releasing her and taking a small step in front of her. Aki and Tsuke had dodged to the left as well, their green eyes on the spot where the sand exploded.

"What was that?" Demanded Temari.

"Everyone stand back!" Aki said, raising her hand. "Nodoka, Tsuke..."

"Yeah," Tsuke nodded and walked up beside Aki. Nodoka took her other side, his eyes narrowed.

Michiru stood beside Hinata, staring at the back of Aki's head. "She's incredible..." He murmured, gazing at her. "All three of them are. The power of the Jewels..."

Hinata glanced at him before looking back at the tree teenagers.

"Show yourself!" Aki demanded, yelling out into the empty desert. "We know you're there! Now come out here and face us instead of hiding like a pathetic little mouse!"

There was silence before a person stepped out of thin air. His body seemed to appear like mist...forming, twisting until it took the shape of a middle aged man. He had dark skin, short brown hair that was even darker than his skin, and narrowed, pale green eyes.

Aki took a step back until she was parallel with Nodoka, her own eyes flashing dangerously. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"Are you the Jewel of Seiyru?" The man inquired.

Aki blinked before frowning. "Yes."

"And you two?" His eyes traced over Tsuke and Nodoka.

Tsuke frowned. "The Jewel of Byakko."

"Jewel of Suzaku," Nodoka murmured.

"Aha," The man smirked. "So you're the little brat who betrayed Kabuto-sama?"

Nodoka's eyes twitched.

The man chuckled and turned his gaze back to Aki, ignoring the others behind them. "So you're the Kazekage's daughter, huh? He spoke rather fondly of you, when I met him..."

"Gaara?" Hinata hurried forward, pushing past Nodoka and Tsuke. "Where is he!?" She demanded.

"Get back!" Nodoka hissed. He grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her back, forcing her behind them. Turning back to the man, he raised his arm slightly shielding her.

"Don't worry, Jewel of Suzaku," the man said loftily. "I have no desire to harm her, or any of your little friends. I only want to do one thing..." He smirked and pointed at Nodoka, Tsuke and Aki all in turn. "I want to fight you three. All at once, three on one."

"What?" Aki blinked, glaring at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He grinned. "It's always been my dream to take on the legendary Jewels! Now I find the three of you, and you expect me to just pass up this opportunity? No way in hell!" He raised his hand and motioned for them to attack. "C'mon then...have at me! Give it your all! Don't hold back, or I might accidentally kill you all."

Aki smirked. "You want a fight, pops? Well, you're gonna get one!"

"Aki, are you crazy!?" Snapped Tsuke.

"Seriously!" Grunted Nodoka.

"Before we left, Asuka warned me about meeting people with skin like his," Aki glanced at the man. "I want to see how strong this guy is...I want to see what made Asuka so nervous! Besides..." He beamed and placed her hands on her hips. "There's no way we're going to loose to some old man!"

The man smirked. "Then let's get started."

* * *

**PFT. -.- The gang sensed something...well, Aki, Nodoka and Tsuke did. JEWEL OF GENBU OMFG But who is it? :3 Naruto won't tell Sakura about Inami, which is obviously what he's thinking about...Gaara overhears Kei and some random bad guy talking about how Kabuto scent someone after Aki and the gang...and he knows that they won't be beat...uh...we found out where Misago and Tsuki went off to...they're helping out at Suna, but Miago's not happy...and if you didn't put it together, Misago hid his face since he;s Kurenai's son, and he ran away from Konoha...he doesn't want to be caught. Aki and the gang run into the guy Gaara met, well, Touda, but Aki and them don't know his name...AND THEY'RE GONNA FIGHT HIM! JERRY JERRY JERRY JERRY!!!!**


	70. The Jewel of Genbu

**RYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA posted. I'm really tired....urgh....-kicks can across the ground- Schools been crazy lately. I've been preparing my Japanese culture club for the anime central convention coming up in May, because we're all going together. I've also been busy with my grades and school. Especially Latin. It's so hard. XD I've also been working on "The Heavenly War" comic and my own comcis, and my own original story, so....gah. -face palm- so busy...so when I decided to update, I worked nonstop for about an hour to make this chapter. XD**

**So go ahead and read...I hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

Aki did a somersault as the sand below her feet rattled and then exploded. She landed in the sand beside Michiru, who took a shocked step back. "D-do you need any help?" He asked, his eyes wide as he stared at her.

"No!" She darted forward, aiming for the dark skinned man. "HAH!" She swung out with her fist, but her hand passed through him...as if his body was made of mist. "What!?" She blinked as she stumbled forward into the sand.

"Haha, I thought I was fighting the Jewel of Seiyru?" The man turned to face her, looking amused. "This is a bit boring."

"Don't think she's your only opponent!"

The man whipped around to see Nodoka flying through the air. "Take this!" Nodoka aimed for the main, extending his leg and bringing it down hard upon the man's arm-

But his leg sunk right through. "Gah-!" He winced as he slammed onto his side, sending sand spraying up around him. "Damn it! What is with this guy?" He snapped, sitting up and rubbing his arm. "We try to hit him and it goes right through!"

"Is he human?" Asked Tsuke, keeping her position.

"Of course I'm human," The man smirked. "But...I TOLD you...I wanted to fight Jewels!"

"Ah...I see," Aki smirked and sat up. "But before we give you a serious battle...who are you? What's your name, at least?"

The man smiled at her. "The name's Touda."

"Then..." Aki clapped her hands together. Air burst up around her and in a flash of blue, Seiyru appeared beside her. She shrieked and flapped her wings, raising them threateningly as she watched Touda.

"Suzaku!" Nodoka snapped and in a burst of flames, Suzaku appeared beside him, twitting peacefully as he landed on his vessel's shoulder.

"Byakko!" Tsuke held her hand out. White mist circled around her and in a violent flash like a flash bomb, Byakko appeared, pulling his lips back into a snarl and roaring at Touda.

"So...this is the power you three young Jewels possess..." Touda laughed and placed his hands on his hips. "Interesting, interesting! So young and yet you all already have gained almost perfect control of the Gods that take shelter in your body..." Touda closed his eyes. "I must say...the Kazekage was not lying when he said you three were powerful...Espcially you, Aki-san."

She stared at him.

"Let's really get going. I'm ready for a good fight. Don't dissapoint me."

Nodoka's eyes flashed dangerously at the taunt. "Suzaku!" He snapped. The pheonix let out a shrill cry and took off into the air. Nodoka dashed forward, his feet barely touching the sand as he ran. He leaped into the air, flying high above Touda. Suzaku came behind him, twisted in mid air before dive bombing towards the man.

"Now!" Nodoka called to the God.

Suzaku let out a light cry before raising his magnificent, flame covered wings. A wring of fire shot down towards Toudam searing the air around them and making the desert hotter than it already was.

Touda spun out of the way just in time, Suzaku's flames catching the hem of his sleeve. "Not quick enough," he said with a small grin.

Nodoka smirked, making Touda blink in surprise. "Aki, go!"

"Seiyru!" Aki pointed at Suzaku's flames that were still roaring towards Touda.

Seiyru spred out her wings and in a flash of blue, a small vortex of water collided with the flames.

A hissing sound, like that of a snake filled the desert as the water and fire turned in a heavy, thick layer of steam that clouded everyone's vision.

"Tricky move!" Touda called through the steam. "But how do you intend to see me-"

He was cut off as Byakko leaped from the shadows, coming out of nowhere and heading straight for him.

Touda gasped and ducked, winced as the white tiger's claws grazed his shoulder. He fell to the side, watching as the tiger's form vanished into the thick air once more. As the steam lifted, he could see Nodoka and Aki standing beside each other while Tsuke stood opposite them, one hand on Bykko's head.

"You three are smart," Touda said, ignoring the blood leaking down his arm as he stood up again. "Using a conjoined attack like that was really tricky."

Aki sniffed. "It's not that hard, when you think about it. Not that tricky either. Because you yelled out in the steam, we were able to pinpoint your location directly. Even if you hadn't-" She hooked her thumb over her shouler, pointing at Michiru and Hinata. "They could have easily used their Byakugan eyes to find you."

"Heh..." Touda smiled. "You're prepared, and a good strategist for one so young."

"I'll take the compliment." She said, shrugging.

"...I guess it's time for me to get serious," Touda said, sighing slightly.

"What?" Nodoka blinked.

Touda straightened up and placed his hands together. All was silent for a moment, until-

There was a flash of white and cold air swept over the desert. Ice crystals drifted around Touda and snow that was carried on the cold wind twisted and ungulated like a series of rivers around his body. His green eyes flashed as he raised his hands heavenward.

"Genbu!"

The ice came together and broke apart with a shattering crack. In its wake was left a HUGE black tortoise. Its shell shone like a black diamond and it's fiery green eyes glowed vibrantly, outshining even an emerald. Its long tail twisted and turned, taking the form of a pale green snake, which hissed and spat at the group.

"G-Genbu..." Aki placed a hand over her mouth as Suzaku and Seiyru shrieked at the tortoise and Byakko growled. "You're..." She looked at Touda in horror. "YOU'RE the Jewel of Genbu!?"

"That's right," He grinned. "I had been lost at sea for many years before I came to this land...it was then that I discovered the legend of the Jewles and that I was one of them. Kabuto was the one who showed me."

"Kabuto?" Aki narrowed her eyes and tossed an angry look at Nodoka.

"I knew nothing about him!" Nodoka assured her, shaking his head.

"He's not lying," Touda said, placing his hand on Genbu's clean shell. "I never met him, but I knew Kabuto-sama was raising and training the Jewel of Suzaku."

"What is it with half the Jewles being our enemies!?" Aki cried out in frustration. She glared at Touda, her eyes burning. "Listen you! I don't care if you work for Kabuto or not! You're the Jewel of Genbu...the one we've been looking for for AGES! We're gonna knock you out cold and take you back with us!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Touda said regretfully, shaking his head. "You're not ready."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Demanded Tsuke.

"I mean, your skills have yet to reach their peaks," Touda spoke directly to Nodoka and Aki. "Look at how small Suzaku and Seiyru are! I'm sure you already know this, but the size and power of the God inside of a Jewel is measured by how much love that Jewel has in their heart."

"I have pleanty of love," Aki huffed, making Nodoka snort.

"There is a great difference between loving someone and being in love with someone..." Touda said quietly, almost so they couldn't hear. "Until you both understad and accept that, your powers will never grow, no matter how much you train."

Nodoka remained silent.

"Now, let's get back to what we were doing, shall we?" Touda raised his hand. "Genbu."

Aki stepped back in shock at the speed with which the God moved. His short, stubby legs tore across the sand as he ran at Nodoka.

Nodoka turned to leap away, but Genbu's snake tail lashed out and wrapped around his ankle. The Jewel of Suzaku barely had time to catch his breath before Genbu slammed into him, releasing him and sending him flying.

"Nodoka!" Aki shouted as he flew backwards and slammed into Michiru and Okojo, who had attempted to catch him.

The three slid through the sand until they came to a stop. Michiru sat up, looking over at Aki. "We'll take care of him!" He called to her, ignoring the large bruise that was forming on his cheek.

Aki nodded her thanks before turning back to Touda. "Seiyru-" She hadn't even got the words out when Genbu's tail struck again. The snape coiled around Seiyru, who squeaked pathetically as the green serpant squeezed her.

Byakko tore through the air, roaring with fury as his claws sliced across the snake.

The snake hissing angrily, releasing Seiyru and drawing back as blood slipped down its side.

"Thanks," Aki called over to Tsuke as she caught Seiyru in her arms.

Touda examined them for a moment before his eyes landed back on Nodoka, who was sitting up painfully, Michiru and Okojo beside him. "Genbu." He said coolly.

Aki looked around in horror as Genbu shot past her, aiming for Nodoka.

The Jewel of Suzaku, still weak and out of breath from Genbu's precious, attack closed his eyes tightly. Michiru and Okojo prepared to move to protect him as the snake tail reared up, baring its fangs-

Inami leaped in between Nodoka and the serpant, throwing out her arms and using her own body as a shield for the injured Jewel. She let out a shriek of pain as the snake sunk its long fangs into her shoulder.

"Inami!" Aki screamed as blood burst from the young girl's shoulder.

Touda's eyes widened. "Genbu, release her!" He demanded.

The snake lifted its head, sneding more blood spraying across the sand. The tortoise turned and lumbered across the sand to its vessal, spots of Inami's blood showering its shell.

Nodoka hurried forward and caught Inami as she collapsed, the river of blood from her shoulder staining his pale hands red. He stared down at her, horror in his eyes as she coughed and more blood welled up, spilling over her lips.

"A-are you okay...?" She asked him weakly, smiling up at him. "I-I'm glad..."

Her eyes closed and her head dropped limply to the side.

Nodoka continued to stare down at her, his bangs falling into his face, his eyes wide and blank as he stared down at Inami.

"I-Inami..." Aki could only watch, her eyes wide. She felt like she was rooted to the spot, unable to move because of her terror. Her head spun and her vision turned upside down as her legs began to quiver with disbelief.

Nodoka placed Inami gently back on the sand before looking up at Touda, his silver eyes burning with hatred. Flames reared up around him, blazing into the sky. The others had to hurry away from him to prevent being burned. "You bastard!"

Aki barely saw him stand before he was racing at Touda. Suzaku's flames circled around him like a hurricane. Her eyes widened as she looked at Inami again, and as fast as she could, she ran out and stopped Nodoka, grabbing him preventing him from attacking Touda.

"Let me go!" Nodoka demanded, struggling against her.

"No! It won't help for you to get yourself hurt!" Aki cried, wincing as she tried to hold him back.

"I didn't mean to harm your friend," Touda said quietly as he took a hesitant step backwards.

"I don't want to hear it, you bastard!" Nodoka snarled, trying to shove Aki away, but she clung to him, refusing to let go.

"Nodoka, cut it out!" Aki pleaded, almost loosing her balance against his struggling.

"..." Touda looked at Aki. "Kabuto-sama won't be happy...but I guess I have to let you pass." Touda closed his eyes and Genbu vanished in a whirl of ice. "We will meet again soon, Jewels of Byakko, Suzaku and Seiyru..." His body faded into mist and he vanished, nothing but sand where had stood.

Aki finally released Nodoka, her eyes indignant as he glared at her. Turning, she ran over to Inami and the others. Hinata was leaning over the young girl, checking her injuries. "Is she okay!?" Aki asked desperately.

"She just passed out," Michiru told her, his breath coming out quickly, even though he hadn't been fighting.

Tsuke pushed her bangs out of her eyes and dropped to her knees weakly. "Thank goodness..."

"We need to get her somewhere safe, where we can treat her wounds," Hinata said, looking up at them. "Nodoka-san and Okojo-san...could you two please go and find a cave for us to take shelter in?"

Okojo nodded and got to his feet. He walked over to Nodoka, who was standing in the same spot. Aki heard him mumble something to the Jewel of Suzaku before they hurried off to find some place for them to rest.

"Keep pressure on her wound," Hinata told Aki and Tsuke. She removed the Konoha headband from her neck and placed it over Inami's shoulder, tying to tightly to keep the flow of blood at a minimum.

Aki helped Tsuke keep pressure on the wound, her eyes on Inami's deathly pale face. She swallowed hard and glanced off in the direction Nodoka and Okojo had gone.

Nodoka...

* * *

Aki sat close to Tsuke and stared into the depths of the fire, her green eyes narrowed. Okojo and Nodoka had found a small cave that was hidden beneath the sand long ago by a storm. Day had finally reached the desert so they were resting until night fall again. Inami had yet to wake up, but according to Hinata, she wasn't in danger and just needed rest.

Nodoka hadn't left her side. He sat beside where Inami was sleeping, his eyes closed, but Aki knew he was awake. He had been paler than usual ever since Inami had gotten hurt, and she knew he was furious at her for stopping him from attacking Touda...but if he had attacked, then he would of just gotten hurt also.

"So that guy is the Jewel of Genbu," Said Tsuke darkly. She looked at Aki. "What are we going to do?"

"Right now we just need to focus on getting the Kazekage back, then getting back to Suna so Inami can get proper treatment," Aki mumbled. "Winter is almost over, meaning summer's on its way. In Spring, we have to give Okojo-san our answer."

Okojo glanced up as she mentioned his name and smiled faintly. "I hope you help us, Aki-chan."

She stared at him before looking back at Nodoka. His eyes were open and he was looking down at Inami, a frown on his lips.

She sighed and leaned forward a bit. "Nodoka-"

He closed his eyes and turned his head away from her sharply.

Frustrated, Aki flicked a rock across the cave.

Temari, who was sitting beside Hinata, rolled her eyes. "Kids," She grumbled, casting Hinata an exasperated glance. "So...The final Jewel works for Kabuto."

"Yes," said Hinata quietly. "Nodoka-kun worked for him also, but he's only a child...That man is probably our age..."

"What are we going to do..." Temari sighed and pushed her bangs back over her forehead protector. "This sucks..."

"We'll just have to deal with it when the time comes," Hinata murmured, closing her eyes. "And prey to the Gods that more disasters don't come from this."

* * *

**So...yup. Touda's the Jewel of Genbu, not Inami. XD I know almost every one was expecting it to be Inami, but there's a reason it's not her, and this reason is very vital to the story...and I can't tell you why. XD I like Touda tho...See, it took me FOREVER to decide on someone to be the Jewel of Genbu. At first it was gonna be some foreign guy named Jeremy, but I threw that idea out of the window after a while. Then it was gonna be Asuka, but his other purpose overshadowed that. I never once considered Inami tho, for reasons you'll find out later. So yeah...Genbu's form is a large black turtle-**

**Cast: TORTOISE!!! **

**Okay, okay, tortoise...who has a tail that is a snake. XD Like a Chimera....? So Inami protected Nodoka and got hurt for it, and Nodoka got really pissed...lol. The gang is taking a lay back until Inami wakes up, so there....SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!!**


	71. Congratulations

**Sorry for the next delay. School's been a real jerk lately. I've had some trouble with my grades, so that comes in top priority. I've also been busy with my own original novel and my art. Plus Anime Central is coming up and I'm going with a friend this year, so we've been getting ready for that. I'm going as Raidou Kuzunoha the 14th from the video game and Manga, Devil Summoner. My costume just came in the other day, and it's so freakin awesome! Oh yeah, also, who saw the new Naruto chapters? HOLY MOLY! I swear, Kishimoto is stealing my ideas of Kabuto turning into Orochimaru. and what the HELL does Kabuto think he's doing, using Itachi like that!? -teehee, Deidara and Sasori are back! XD- Sasuke's so gonna keel him...hah, well, go ahead and read. **

**

* * *

**

"Finally! Konoha, oh how I missed you!" Suzuku raced beneath the gate that led into Konohagakure as the small group finally arrived.

"Suzuku-san!?" Sai, one of Konoha's root and a good friend of the Hokage, was standing at the gate when he spotted them. "And...Kohaku-kun, Urin-san, Ayatsuri-san, Suzuka-chan and Shikaru-kun!?"

"Hello, Sai-san," Suzuka nodded at him as she walked into the village. "Do you think you could tell Naruto-san and Otousan that we've returned?"

"O-of course..." He blinked, nodding. Turning, he hurried off to fetch Naruto and Sasuke.

"Be ready you guys," Suzuka said quietly to the others, crossing her arms over her chest. "We have a lot to tell them..."

* * *

Everyone was asleep. Aki and Tsuke were sleeping side by side a little ways off from where Inami was resting. Hinata, Temari and Michiru slept beside each other on the opposite side of the cave, with Yuki sleeping a foot or so away from them. Okojo slept close to her, his hair falling into his eyes.

Nodoka was the only one awake now. He still sat beside Inami, staring out of the cave at the light of the setting sun. They'd soon have to set out again, and Inami hadn't woken up at all. He switched his eyes to her face...she didn't look like she was in pain anymore.

Sighing slightly, he adjusted his sitting position and continued to stare at her. He lifted his hand, hesitated, before carefully lowering it to her face. He gently pushed a few strands of cherry blossom shaded hair out of her face. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, his eyes distant. He jumped suddenly as Inami's hand raised and touched his. Her eyes opened, blinked, before she spotted him and she smiled slightly.

"Nodoka-san..." She whispered.

"...You're finally awake?" He said quietly.

"What happened...?"

"You got hurt...protecting me from Genbu."

"Oh yes...that's...right..." Inami blinked wearily but didn't take her eyes off him. "Are you...unhurt...?"

"I'm fine, but you were stupid enough to get in the way, knowing there was nothing you could do!" Nodoka scolded, his eyes widening a fraction. "And because of that...l-look at you now!"

"Yeah...I'm an idiot, right?" Inami laughed faintly and shrugged. "But...but my body...acted on its own...I just wanted to protect...you..."

"....Moron," Nodoka mumbled, turning away and leaning against the cave wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

Inami winced as she struggled to sit up.

Nodoka watched silently, making no objection, for he knew she wouldn't lay back down even if he told her to.

"Mm..." His eyes were drawn to Aki as her eyes slowly opened. She lay still for a moment before she caught sight of Inami. "Inami!" She gasped, sitting up abruptly.

"Inami!?" Tsuke sat up sharply as well, the top of her head ramming into Aki's chin.

"What's goin' on...?" Mumbled Temari, sitting up sleepily as Hinata yawned and sat up as well.

"Inami's awake!" Mumbled Tsuke, rubbing the top of her head.

"Ah bit mah tongue..." observed Aki, shaking her head.

"Hah..." Michiru sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Too early to be so noisy..."

"Inami, are you okay?" Aki asked tentatively, leaning forward and staring at her friend. "Should you be sitting up? You should be resting!"

"I'm fine," Inami assured her, smiling. "It doesn't hurt at all-" She moved her arm slightly and let out a small hasp of pain.

"Yeah," Aki smiled, raising her eyebrows. "Not a bit."

Temari looked at the mouth of the cave as Okojo and Yuki woke as well. "Time to get going," She decided, sighing. "...." Glancing at Inami, her eyes became troubled. "Can someone take Inami-chan back to the village?"

"What?" Inami gasped, looking upset.

"You can't come along in that condition," Temari said calmly. "We don't want you to get hurt any further."

"But..."

"It'd be safer," Aki assured her, smiling. "You won't be in danger back at the village."

Inami, for some reason, felt anger boiling up inside of her. Did they think she was so weak that she needed to be taken straight back to the village after getting one tiny little injury!? She looked at Nodoka, searching for support-

"You won't get hurt at the village," He murmured, his silver eyes burning into her blue ones. "If you come with us, who knows what will happen."

Extremely put out, Inami lowered her eyes and didn't object anymore.

"I'll take her," Tsuke offered, getting to her feet. "Nodoka and Aki have enough power for all this."

"Tsuke..." Aki stared over at her.

"Don't worry, it's fine!" Tsuke assured her, smiling. "I'll take good care of Inami."

"..." Aki nodded. "We're counting on you."

Once they had packed up, the group gathered outside of the cave. Tsuke stood apart from the others, Byakko beside her. On Byakko's back sat Inami, her hands twisted into his thick, white fur. "I wish you guys the best of luck," Tsuke said, staring at Aki. "Please...Bring Gaara-sama back safely."

"..." Aki stared at her before nodding.

"Be careful," Temari advised. "It's a long way back to the village."

"I have Byakko with me, I'll be fine." Tsuke winked. "And so will Inami-chan." She stepped away from Inami and Byakko to say her goodbyes to her friends.

"...." Inami was silent and looked up, catching Nodoka's eye. She blushed slightly and motioned to him.

Nodoka glanced over at Aki and the others, who were saying goodbye to Aki, before approaching Inami. "Travel back safely," He said to her quietly.

"....Can I ask something of you, Nodoka-san?" Inami asked quietly.

"What?"

She lowered her eyes and waved her hand, signaling for him to come closer.

Nodoka hesitated before bending down to hear what she had to say-

Quickly, Inami brushed her lips against his. "Don't die," She whispered to him, before turning away and latching her eyes on Byakko's ears.

Nodoka stood still, staring at her.

"Nodoka, let's go!" Aki called, securing her bag over her shoulders.

He flinched slightly, glancing over his shoulder at her. He took one last look at Inami before hurrying back to the others.

"Good luck!" Aki called to Tsuke and Inami as the Hokage's daughter climbed onto the God and the great white tiger took off towards Sunagakure. "And stay safe!"

* * *

Touda stared at the darkening light of the day. It was almost night...he wondered if those kids had set out again? If they'd started traveling, then they would reach the village where Kabuto was by morning. He had found a small village near the edge of the desert and was sitting in the INN.

He felt bad about harming that little girl. He didn't want to fight or hurt people who had nothing to do with the Jewels and their battles.

He sighed and stared down at his cup of green tea, gazing back at his own reflection that shone on the clear surface of the liquid. The determined pale gaze of the Jewel of Seiyru kept flashing into his mind. He also thought about the ferocious, hateful glare of the Jewel of Suzaku.

"Interesting kids..." He said to himself, smiling and closing his eyes. "Good luck handling them, Kabuto-sama..."

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Nodoka jumped and looked at Aki, who was staring at him, her eyebrows raised. They'd been running for about five hours now and had slowed down, walking at a steady pace now. Nodoka and Aki had fallen to the back of the group without notice of the others.

Aki had obviously noticed the fact that Nodoka had been unconsciously touching his lips, shuffling his feet as he walked and shrugging his shoulders for no reason. He stared at her for a moment before looking away, frowning. "Fine."

"Liar."

He glanced at her, staring into her green eyes.

"...Remember what you said back at the canyon?" He inquired.

She nodded. "That...Inami is in love with you."

He closed his eyes. "Before we came to Suna...when we stopped in that cave...she kissed me."

Aki blinked in surprise.

"And, a few hours ago, when we left her and Tsuke, she did it again. But you guys didn't notice." The words tumbled out of his mouth, and when he closed his lips and swallowed, he glanced back at Aki, his eyes narrowed.

She was staring at him, her expression blank.

"A-Aki?"

"...I told you." He frowned when she grinned and slapped her hand to his back. "And she finally grew the balls to make a move! You should confess when we get back the Kazekage, eh?" She elbowed him and laughed, but Nodoka remained silent.

"I can see why you'd be embarrassed, but no worries, no worries!" She laughed again. "Good catch, Nodoka!" Turning away, she quickened her pace and caught up to Okojo before she started talking animatedly to him.

"...." Nodoka stared at the back of her head, silent.

* * *

"N-Nii-sama!?" Nariko dropped the papers she had been holding as Rei walked into the office, his long hair tied back, his eyes full of exhaustion. "Where have you been!?" She asked, racing towards him, her own violet eyes wide.

"Sorry..." he sighed deeply. "It took longer to return from the meeting then I had planned...a lot happened." He quickly explained to her everything from the meeting and what he had learned from Asuka, as well as his running into Aki.

"That's horrible, Nii-sama, but listen..." Nariko stared at him with wide, desperate eyes. "We just received word from Suna! Gaara-dono has gone missing!"

"What!?"

"Yes," She nodded. "And apparently, Aki-chan arrived in Suna and went with her friends, as well as Hinata-san, Temari-san, Michiru-kun, Temari-san, Yuki-san and some young man named Okojo to save him from...." She swallowed hard. "From...K-Kabuto..."

He stared at her in disbelief. "What are we going to do, Nii-sama!?" She asked.

"What?" He blinked, frowning. "There's nothing we CAN do..."

"But-"

"We will let Aki handle this," he looked out of the window. "I pray that Gaara-san is recovered safely...but I doubt our help would be appreciated...or needed."

Nariko stared at him and sighed deeply. "You say that, but you know you want to go and help them, Nii-sama."

"Of course," He shrugged and walked over to his desk. Sitting down, he sighed deeply. "And I know if Sora was still here, he'd be off charging towards the battle his very moment...but there is really nothing we can offer."

Nariko leaned against the wall, looking down at her feet. "I really want to help..."

"I know...but we'll have to hold ourselves back a little while longer."

* * *

After another few hours of walking, Hinata suggested they take a quick break. They found a small oasis hidden beneath a small grove of palm trees. Hinata sat down by the water, sighing as she removed her sandals and dipped her feet in the cold water.

"I sometimes hate the desert," mumbled Michiru, plopping down in the sand and placing his feet in the water as well. "So hot..."

"It's not so bad in the village, but out here..." Yuki grimaced as she sat down beside Temari and Okojo. "I feel bad for you, Nodoka-san."

He glanced up from where he stood near a palm tree.

"Wearing that turtle neck, black pants and that long jacket...you must be burning up."

"Not really."

"He's used to hear, remember?" Michiru smiled at Yuki. "Being the vessel for Suzaku, the fire God."

"Haha, good point!"

"The heat's not a big deal," Nodoka leaned against the tree and stuffed his hands in the pockets, closing his eyes.

Yuki stared at him for a moment before looking at Michiru, who shrugged, smiling.

Hinata splashed her feet in the water and glanced to the side. She blinked in surprise to see Aki sitting alone some ways off, her back to the group, staring up at the sky, which was slowly growing brighter with the coming day. She paused before getting to her feet and walking over to her daughter.

No one took notice, and for the time, she was glad.

"Aki?" She stopped behind the young girl, staring at her back. "Aki...what are you doing sitting over here? Why don't you come over?"

"No," Aki mumbled.

"But why?"

"I don't want to."

Hinata frowned slightly. "Is something the matter?" She asked.

"No."

"...." Hinata huffed and bent down. "Look, I can tell something's the matter! You're so much like Gaara...you're acting just like him when-" She gripped Aki's shoulder and turned her around so she would look at her, but fell silent.

Tears were streaming down the girl's face, falling into her lap. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were hollow.

Aki turned away quickly, raising her hands to rub her tears away.

"Aki..." Hinata stared at her.

"It's nothing." Aki finished whipping the tears away before she got to her feet. She took a deep breath before grinning and running back over to the group. "Hey, Okojo-san! Michiru! I bet I can make it to that tree over there faster than both of you!"

Okojo laughed.

"Oh, you're on!" Michiru smiled and got to his feet before the two siblings took off.

Hinata stared after Aki frowning slightly. She paused before turning towards Nodoka, whose eyes were hidden by his hair. She frowned and approached him. "Nodoka-kun..."

He glanced at her. "What?"

"Did you and Aki have an argument?" She inquired, placing her hands on her hips and trying to study his stoic face. But he wasn't like Gaara. She couldn't read him.

"No," he murmured, looking back down at her feet. "And even if we had, it wouldn't be your business. I know she's your daughter, but what happens between her and other people is strictly her own."

Hinata frowned. "I know that, but I'm still allowed to be worried!"

"Of course you are," Nodoka stared at her. "But there's nothing to be worried about, so lay off."

"..." Hinata sighed and walked back over to the group where Aki and Michiru had ran back, arguing about who won.

"You bought ready to go?" Temari asked Hinata when she spotted her. "I think we've taken a long enough break."

"Yeah," Hinata pulled her backpack back on and glanced at Aki and then Nodoka. "Let's get going."

* * *

**Not one of my best chapters, but meh...so some stuff happens, blah blah blah, Tsuke agrees to take Inami back to Suna, and before they go, Inami kisses Nodoka again. _ Nodoka tells Aki what happened and she congratulates him. Rei's finally back in Oto and Nariko tells him about the situation, but he tells her there's not really anything they can do to help. Hinata finds Aki crying for some reaosn (You can depict why on your owns :P) and goes off on Nodoka, but he's just like meh....NEXT CHAPTER, THE RESCUE PARTY REACHES THE VILLAGE WHERE GAARA IS!!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!?!?!?!??**


	72. Invisible Barrier

**Another, longer chapter with more happening to apologize for making you guys wait so long for an update. ^^ I've been looking forward to writing this chapter because there's not a lot going on, but there's a lot of action. I don't really have anything else to say since I just updated a few hours ago, so....go ahead and read. XD**

**

* * *

**

His frustration mounting by the second, Gaara leaned against the wall and sighed, blowing his red bangs out of his face. How long had he been in here? He had no sense of time in this place. He sunk down the wall onto his knees, glaring through the darkness. How long had he been in here? How much longer would he be? Hopefully Hinata, Aki and the others weren't coming...as much as he hated to admit it, they weren't strong enough to take Kabuto right now.

Just then, he heard a racket outside of his room. Standing, he pressed his ear against the door.

"They got past Touda!?" Snapped a voice. "That's impossible!"

"But they did," Growled Kei's voice. "Meaning we have to take care of them."

"We'd better get ready...I can sense them. They're here," Said an oddly familiar voice.

Gaara's eyes widened. NO! He clutched his fists together, horror numbing his body. They wouldn't be able to take on Kabuto! "Hinata..." he whispered, closing his eyes. "Don't let Aki fight them...!"

* * *

"THIS is where Kabuto is?" Mumbled Aki, staring at the charred, run down village. "Sorry, Nodoka...I think you've got your head screwed on backwards."

He tossed her a glare. "This is where the trail leads."

"Then Gaara must be here!" Said Temari, stepping into the village, her hand twitching, ready to reach over and grab her fan. "Hinata..."

"Byakugan!" Hinata's eyes pulsed as she activated her kekkei Genkei. She scanned the area but didn't see anything. "There's no sign of chakra anywhere near us," She told them, glancing at Michiru as he double checked with his Byakugan.

"Suzaku," Nodoka frowned and the flaming bird appeared beside him. "Scan the air," He instructed.

"Seiyru, go with him," Aki told her dragon as she appeared in a flash of blue.

The two gods dipped their heads and flew off into the air, circling one another until they vanished into the dark clouds overhead.

"Do you really think Gaara-san is here?" Okojo asked, looking down at Nodoka.

"The trail didn't go any other direction," Nodoka started walking, looking around the village. "But, for anyone to actually be here..." He blinked, freezing on the spot. After a moment of silence, he whipped around. "Hinata-san, move!"

Hinata leaped out of the way just in time as a blast of white light slammed into the ground. Stones and shattered earth flew into the air and a cloud of dust sprung up, blocking the rescue group's eyes. Nodoka turned, trying to see through the dust-

"Gah!" He was thrown backwards off his feet by a powerful blow to the chest. Slamming into the ground, he gasped as all the breath was knocked out of him.

"Nodoka!" Aki saw him fly to the side through the dust and narrowed her eyes. "Seiyru, Suzaku!" She cried to the sky. There was a high pitched wailing sound and a powerful gust of wind blew away the cloud of dust, freeing their vision. Suzaku and Seiyru came darting down from the sky, soaring towards their vessels.

Temari held her fan before her, green eyes narrowed.

"Thanks," Aki glance over at the sand Kunoichi and smiled as Seiyru settled on her shoulder. "Nodoka!" She called over to the ex-assassin, who was lying on the ground a few feet away, Suzaku beside him. "Nodoka, are you okay?"

He sat up and nodded, rubbing his arm. "I'm fine!"

"Where did that blast come from?" Growled Michiru, raising his hands, causing his black sand to rise up and swirl around him. Okojo and Yuki stood at the ready beside him, while Hinata activated her Byakugan.

"I can't believe you all made it past Touda..."

A chill went up Aki's spine at the familiar, cold voice. She looked up and saw a figure standing on one of the burnt buildings, their figure black against the sunlight. She narrowed her eyes and let out a small gasp when she recognized those simmering blue eyes. "Ryuu!"

The taoist leaped down from the building and landed lightly on the ground between Nodoka and the others. "Long time no see," He said calmly, staring at Aki. "Seems like you've done a lot since I last saw you."

She frowned.

"Ryuu..." Nodoka sat up, Suzaku fluttering beside him.

"Have some manners, little brother. I'll talk to you later," He turned back to Aki. "So what are you doing here?" He asked her casually.

"You know damn well what we're doing here!" She snapped. "Where's the Kazekage?"

"Worried about your daddy?"

"Just tell us where he is!"

"How do you know he's even still alive?" Ryuu smirked at the shocked expressions that Hinata, Michiru, Temari and Yuki took on.

"Don't listen to him!" Nodoka called to them. "He's trying to distract you-"

"I said, have some manners, stupid brother!" Ryuu raised his hand and whipped around to face Nodoka. Another white blast flew out towards the young man.

Michiru raised his hands, summoning up a wall of black sand to protect Nodoka. The sand absorbed most of the blow, but the remaining force of the attack knocked Nodoka off his feet, making him slam into the ground again.

"Seiyru!" Aki looked at the teal dragon. The Goddess shrieked and raised her wings. A vortex of ice appeared before her and flew at Ryuu.

The taoist raised his hand, summoning up a huge ball of blue flames. The ice collided with the flames, causing a bone chilling hissing sound to fill the air as they canceled each other out.

"Shit..." Aki frowned.

"Aki, get out of the way!" Called Temari as she pulled back her fan.

Aki leaped to the side just as Temari brought her fan across in a long, sweeping motion.

_"Kamaitachi no jutsu!"_

Blades of wind sharper than knives flew towards Ryuu, who actually looked concerned for a moment. He lifted his hand and quickly drew a symbol in the air. An invisible barrier burst up, catching Temari's attack and throwing it back at her.

Michiru rasied another wall of black sand to shield them all from the rebound.

While Ryuu was distracted, Hinata leaped forward, her long violet hair flying behind her.

"Bad idea!" Snapped Ryuu, spotting her and turning around to attack-

_"Hakke Shou Kaiten!"_

Chakra burst from Hinata's body, swirling around her violently like a typhoon. Her body began to spin with it, and a huge dome formed around her as she turned into nothing but a blur. The expanding dome slammed into Ryuu, throwing him backwards.

He rammed into one of the old buildings, breaking through it completely and vanishing inside.

"This is why you don't mess with Shinobi, kid!" Snapped Temari, slamming her fan to ground as Hinata stopped spinning.

Hinata smiled. "Especially not Kunoichi."

"Woah..." Aki blinked, staring at them.

"Aki, you go find Gaara!" Hinata said suddenly, looking around at her daughter. "Nodoka-kun, Michiru, go with her! Temari-san, Yuki-chan, Okojo-san and I will stay here and handle Ryuu!"

"What!?" Michiru looked at his mother. "But-"

"Just do it!"

"..." Michiru frowned but nodded. "Let's go," He ran over to Nodoka and pulled him to his feet. "Can you manage?"

"Yeah..."

Aki watched Hinata for a moment before turning and taking off in search of Gaara. Hinata stared after them, smiling slightly.

"Find him..." She whispered. "And stay safe."

"I don't think so!" Ryuu leaped out of the broken building, summoning up another ball of white light-

Temari knocked him away with a gust of wind. "You're not going anyway," She growled as Yuki walked up beside her. "We're your opponents now!"

"Tch..." Ryuu glared at them. "Get out of my way! I want nothing to do with you weaklings!" Ryuu placed his hands together and then pulled them apart, a long rod of electricity forming between his hands.

"Yuki-chan..." Okojo glanced at her. "Your father is a Nara, correct?"

She looked at him and frowned. "Yeah...why?"

"Do you know the clan's techniques?"

"Yes. He taught me."

"Good." Okojo reached behind himself and whipped out two blades from his belt. Leaping up into the air, he flipped over Hinata and Temari and landed in front of Ryuu. He swung out with one of his blades, aiming for Ryuu's arm.

Ryuu lifted his electricity spear and blocked the attack, his blue eyes narrowed. He shoved Okojo back, but the older man was faster.

Digging his heel into the dirt, Okojo darted into the air again and soared over Ryuu's head. Landing behind him, he swung out, but Ryuu whipped around, putting his back to the three kunoichi, and blocked him again with his spear.

Okojo grinned.

Perfect.

He raised his other blade and slammed it into the ground, before shouting out. "Yuki-chan, now!" He cried.

Understanding what he wanted, Yuki made a quick hand sign, her eyes narrowing darkly.

_"Kagemane no jutsu!"_

Her shadow slithered out from beneath her, crawling along the charred earth towards Ryuu.

He winced as her shadow connected to his, freezing him to the spot.

"Yes!" Cried Temari, punching the air. "That was great, Yuki!"

"Wonderful combination!" Hinata smiled at Yuki and Okojo before turning to Ryuu. "Now..."

Ryuu growled as he tried to break free from the technique. "Y-you..." He gritted his teeth together, trying to move, but couldn't.

"It'd be best if we got rid of him," Temari told Hinata, resting her elbow on her fan. "He's too dangerous to take to the village for interrogations."

"I agree," Hinata nodded.

Ryuu stared at them for a second before a small smirk crossed his lips. "You won't...have a chance to do either..."

"Wha-" Temari and Hinata looked around in time to see Yuki being flung across the village.

"Yuki-chan!" Okojo ran after her and caught her right before she rammed into the ground.

The shadow broken, Ryuu leaped away, landing on another roof beside another person. This one was younger, also with black hair, but his eyes were a shade of blue even paler than Ryuu's. They almost looked white against the darkening sky.

"Damn it, we let our guard down..." Temari gritted her teeth together, narrowing her green eyes.

"You!" Okojo stared at the newcomer. He held Yuki in his arms, frowning in concern when he saw that she was unconscious and noticed the trickle of blood falling down the side of her face. "You're the one who attacked the underground village..."

The boy smirked. "Orders, Ryuu?" He glanced at the older man.

"..." Ryuu smirked. "Kei, you take the one with the black hair," he tossed Okojo a disconcerted glance. "I'll take the two Kunoichi."

"Very well." Kei turned towards Okojo, staring down at him, a smug look on his pale face. "Ready to play?" He asked lightly.

Okojo glared up at him.

"Okojo-san, take care of Yuki-chan!" Hinata called over to him, before facing Ryuu with Temari. "Temari-san..."

"Yeah..." Temari smirked and held her fan at the ready. "Time to kick some ass!"

Ryuu smiled darkly. "Bring it on."

* * *

"See anything yet?" Aki asked Michiru, panting as the three of them ran through the village, trying to find Gaara.

"No," Michiru continued to scan all the buildings they passed with his Byakugan, but got nothing. "I'm also trying to sense anything...any kind of chakra. Especially..."

Nodoka frowned. "Kabuto's?"

Michiru nodded.

"I can help with that," Nodoka breathed, and also began to focus on searching.

Aki stared at the two of them. She paused in her running and glanced over her shoulder at where the others were, fighting Ryuu.

"Don't worry about them."

She turned back around to see Michiru had stopped and was smiling at her. Nodoka had paused as well, but was looking in the opposite direction.

"Okaasan and Temari-obaa are two of the most skilled shinobi in Suna, besides Otousan himself." He smirked. "And Yuki's a force to be reckoned worth also. What we need to need to worry about right now is finding Otousan." He frowned. "And where we find him, we'll find Kabuto."

"Yeah, I know," Aki sniffed and walked past, him, shrugging.

"Don't underestimate him," Michiru told her. "He's powerful. Very powerful."

"And it doesn't help that he's slowly turning into Orochimaru, either," muttered Nodoka, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back on his heel a bit. "That only enhances his skills and weakens his stability." He looked at the siblings. "I've seen many people face death just for speaking to him wrong."

"And I've seen him kill people who deserved to live," Said Michiru darkly.

Aki looked at him.

"..." Michiru shook his head. "Let's keep going," He said, walking forward and reactivating his Byakugan. "We have to hurry-" He froze, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"What is it?" Nodoka asked.

"I sense Otousan's chakra!" He gasped, blinking in surprise.

"Really!?" Aki looked at him. "Which way?"

"T-that way," Michiru nodded ahead of them. "But-"

"Let's go!" Aki took off running in the direction he'd instructed, not bothering to finish listening to him.

"Aki, wait!" Michiru hurried after her, Nodoka on his heels. "Man...she never listens to anyone, does she?" He growled.

"You'll get used to it," Nodoka assured him.

They ran through the village until they came to a large building that looked the worst out of all the burned structures. Aki stopped, staring up at the large building. Michiru and Nodoka came to a halt behind her.

"Is this where you sensed him?" Aki asked her brother.

Michiru nodded and grabbed her arm as she started to walk forward. "Don't go in."

She looked around at him. "Why not?"

"It might be a trap."

"So what if it is?" She yanked her arm out of his grip. "If the Kazekage is in there, then we need to go and get him!"

"Shinobi never rush head into things-"

"Well, I'm not a shinobi now, am I?" Aki turned and ran into the building, her short hair fluttering behind her.

"UGH!" Michiru shook his head in frustration before following her.

Nodoka rolled his eyes and walked in as well.

They were met by pure darkness. They couldn't see anything, literally.

"Okay...maybe it WAS a bad idea to go rushing in," admitted Aki.

"No, you think?" Mumbled Michiru.

"Ow, Aki! That's my foot..."

"S-sorry!"

"...Aki? Michiru?"

The three fell silent at the familiar voice.

Michiru's eyes widened. "Otousan!? Is that you!?"

"...Why did you come here?" Gaara's voice rang out through the darkness. "Get out!"

"Well, talk about gratitude!" Aki said, walking forward, towards his voice. Her footsteps echoed through the near silence. "We came all this way to save you-"

"Aki, don't!"

There was a snapping sound and flames lit up along the walls. Aki blinked and looked ahead. Standing only a few feet away from her and the other two was Gaara, his green eyes narrowed, his red bangs hanging in his handsome face.

"Otousan!" Michiru let out a breath of relief at seeing he was okay.

"Why are you just standing there?" Aki frowned at Gaara and continued forward. "Let's-"

Electricity seemed to jolt up her body, making her open her mouth in a silent scream. She was knocked backwards and tossed through the air. Her fall was broken by Nodoka, who caught her and held her up.

"What the-" Michiru stared at his father.

"There's a barrier," Gaara told them. "It's Taoism."

"Ugh..." Aki tried to stand up straight, but the strange electricity that was coursing through her body made her legs numb. She had to cling to Nodoka to keep herself from collapsing on the spot.

"You need to get out of here!" Gaara said quickly, looking around. "Hurry. This is all a trap. Just get out of here-"

"Now, Gaara-kun...is that anyway to treat guests?"

Aki looked around as a cool, sly voice same from nowhere. Looking to the right of Gaara, she frowned as a person emerged from the shadows. She saw two, insane golden eyes that reflected the flames on the walls. The man's skin was cracked and pasty white, and his short, raggedy white hair was streaked haphazardly with black.

"Kabuto..." Michiru clenched his fists.

"THAT'S Kabuto?" Aki said, surprised.

Nodoka frowned, remaining silent.

"Welcome, welcome!" Kabuto walked forward, spreading out his hands in greeting. "You all got here much sooner than I expected. But only you three...oh, well. It's good to see you again, Michiru-kun. And you...Nodoka-kun."

Aki looked at Nodoka as she felt him start shaking. She stared at his face, which was stoic and calm, but he'd started sweating and she could see fear in his silver eyes.

"And Aki-chan..." Kabuto smirked. "It's an honor to finally meet the little Jewel of Seiyru that's become so famous."

She glared at him. "Let the Kazekage go!" She demanded.

Kabuto laughed quietly. "Oh, I shall soon enough..." He reached through the invisible barrier, unfazed by its electricity, and placed his hand on Gaara's shoulder. "Gaara-kun...while you're still here, you should ask your precious daughter what the world of the dead is like. I'm sure she can tell you in great detail."

Gaara quickly stepped away from Kabuto before looking at Aki, confusion in his gaze.

"..." Aki blinked slowly. "I won't bother telling him, since he won't find out for a long time!"

"Oh? Is that so?" Kabuto grinned maliciously. He raised his hand in Gaara's direction, and a wave of darkness shot from his palm, slamming into Gaara's chest and knocking him to the floor.

"Otousan!" Michiru hurried forward, but retreated when he felt the painful air of the electric barrier. It almost seemed to be attached to the Kazekage's body!

"J-just get out of here!" Gaara struggled to sit up, blood pouring down from his lip. "If you all don't run-"

"There's now way in hell I'm running after all this!" Aki cried, trying to wheel around to point at Kabuto, but her weak legs made her cling to Nodoka again. "I'm not gonna just turn around and run..." She glanced at Gaara. "I'm not like that!"

Gaara stared at her.

"We can take you..." She frowned at Kabuto. "Right, Nodoka?"

But he didn't answer. When Aki looked at him, she was surprised to see he was averting his eyes, staring at the ground instead of Kabuto. This worried Aki. Normally Nodoka would stare anyone down, weather they be an enemy, ally or someone as important as a Lord. But now...

"N-Nodoka..." She stared at him. "Snap out of it!"

"..."

"Even if you think you've changed sides," Kabuto said coolly, smirking, "You still know who your life belongs too, Nodoka-kun..."

Aki's eyes widened as Nodoka began to shake even more violently. "Nodoka...please! Don't listen to him!"

He didn't even seem to hear her. His eyes were hollow as he stared at the ground, teeth clenched, whole body quaking like a leaf in a hurricane.

Kabuto smirked darkly. "Now, Aki-chan...why don't we get started...?"

* * *

**GLOSSARY**

**

* * *

**

_Kamaitachi no jutsu-_Wind scythe technique

_Hakke shou Kaiten-_Heavenly Spin

_Kagemane no jutsu-_Shadow copy technique

* * *

**Hokay...so the gang arrived at the village and are attacked by Ryuu. Temari and Hinata show off their awesomeness and then send of Aki, Michi and Nodo to find Gaara while they stay behind to fight Ryuu. Yuki and Okojo pull a good combo that ends up getting ruined by Kei, who arrives and is going to fight Okojo. Hinata and Tema are gonna fight Ryuu. Oh teh noes...Aki and the boys find Gaara, but there's a barrier around him. (Chapter title, lol. I couldn't think of anything else) Aki meets Kabuto for the first time who's a meany butt and hurts Gaara. Nodoka's having a little panic attack, leaving Aki and Michiru to face Kabuto alone. ......SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTA!!! (Sorry for deleting and reposting the chapter. Forgot Jutsu Gloss)**


	73. Sharingan

**OMG NOT A MONTH LONG WAIT THIS TIME!!!! XDDDD I've been in a writing mood....especially Naruto. Maybe I'm just getting overly excited because anime central is in only a few weeks? I'm very happy about that. ^.^ I got my badge and my costume and wig just came in the other day. YAY. My best friend who's going with me also just got her badge in the mail. Saturday was the junior/senior prom at my school...being freshmen, me and my boyfriend couldn't go, but we're gonna be sophomores soon, so it won't be long, lol. Oh yeah, guess what? My dad got a corvette! D: It's year is 1995, it's dark green, nice green not ugly green, and can go up to 190 MPH. He took me up to 87 in it on the highway. XD He picked me up from school in it on Friday and all of my friends came outside with me and started spazzing. XD It was really funny. Anyway, go ahead and read! ^^**

**

* * *

**

"Ugh-!" Aki slammed into the ground, wincing. She sat up, brushing blood from her lip and glaring at Kabuto. The man stood in the exact same spot, smirking. He seemed to repel every attack she threw at him! Beside her, Seiyru was fluttering, in a wild panic.

"Aki, are you alright?" Michiru stood beside Gaara, who was still trapped in the electricity barrier. He was using his black sand to act as a shield, especially for Nodoka, who had dropped to his knees near the side of the room and was staring at nothing, his eyes wide and hollow.

"I'm fine..." She growled and got back to her feet. "You bastard!" She glared at Kabuto. "Play fair!"

"Who says I'm not playing fair?" Asked Kabuto, shrugging. "Perhaps you're just weak."

"I'm not weak!" She snapped.

"Aki, don't give into his taunting!" Michiru scolded. He paused and glanced at Gaara. "Otousan, will you be alright?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Gaara blinked. "Just take care of Aki. She's going to get herself killed being so reckless."

Michiru nodded and got to his feet. He ran over to Aki, tossed one last look at Gaara and Nodoka before looking down at his younger sister. "Aki," He murmured. "With Kabuto, you have to block yourself out from his words! He can twist you around his finger-"

"I don't need your help!" Aki snapped, glaring at him. "I can take him!"

"No, you can't!" Michiru hissed, his eyes growing dark and abandoning his normal, kind expression. "You need to do something about that swelled head of yours! You'll die being as selfish as you are now! And you'll become a liability to your friends too!"

She stared at him.

"Such harsh words from an older brother," Kabuto smirked. "You're so cruel, Michiru-kun."

Michiru ignored him. "We need a strategy," he told Aki. "So just do what I say for once, got it?"

She didn't answer but turned to glare at Kabuto, her hands clenched into fists.

"Our last battle was much more entertaining, Michiru-kun," Kabuto said, faking a yawn as he watched the two of them. "You've suddenly gotten so dull..."

"...." Michiru remained silent.

Aki looked up at him, frowning. When she looked down, she blinked in surprise to see his hands twitching ever so slightly. There was a long wave of silence before Michiru lifted his hands into the air. From the ground around his feet sprung up his black sand.

He made a quick pushing movement with his hands before dropping onto one knee and slamming his palms to the ground.

The black sand snaked along the ground, lightning fast.

Kabuto laughed as the sand was deflected by his barrier. "Useless!"

Michiru lifted his hands and started to curl them into fists. The black sand slithered up and wrapped around Kabuto's barrier, making a giant sphere of sand.

"Kh..." He squeezed, his nails digging into his hands, trying his best to break the barrier.

"Aki!" He glanced at her, still holding the sand around the barrier. "Have Seiyru send ice shards in! If I can break the barrier-"

"Seiyru!" Aki looked at the dragon. "Do it!"

Seiyru screeched and raised her wings. The air turned cold and six shards of dagger sharp ice appeared above the dragon;s head. Lowering her wings swiftly, the shards darted forward and sunk into the sand, digging deeply.

Aki could hear a cracking sound and stepped forward, thinking they had done it-

A wave of force scattered the sand and shattered the ice. Aki and Michiru were flung backwards off their feet as powerful blast slammed into them. They both rammed into the wall as Kabuto's laughter filled the air. The man was standing in the exact same place, grinning down at them. "Is that the best the Kazekage's precious children can do!? Gaara-kun, I'm disappointed." He grinned over at the redhead, who was glaring at him.

"Aki, Michiru, get out of here!" Gaara ordered, looking at his son and daughter. "You can't take him-"

"Shut up!" Aki snapped, glaring at him. "We're not leaving unless you're coming with us!"

He stared at her, frowning.

"...You won't beat him."

Aki looked around at Nodoka, who was still looking at the ground, face hidden by his long bangs. "What!?" She growled.

"...You won't be able to beat him..." he said quietly.

"Wha-"

Kabuto laughed. "See? Even the little traitor knows it..." Kabuto grinned. "You're all fated to die by my hands and my hands alone. You won't even be strong enough to defeat me. Nodoka-kun said it himself-"

"Don't put words in my mouth, bastard."

They all looked at Nodoka as he got to his feet and looked up. His silver eyes were searing with hatred as he stared at Kabuto. "Aki can't beat you yet," He hissed. "But she WILL. She's not at her full potential yet..." he glanced at Aki before looking back at the man. "But someday, she will be, and when that day comes, you're dead!"

Aki gazed at Nodoka, grinning.

"You..." Kabuto's eyes twitched as he raised his hand. "Little brat!" He shot forward an arrow of white light, aiming for the teenagers chest.

"Suzaku!" A wall of fire burst up, shielding Nodoka from the attack.

"Tch..." Kabuto narrowed his eyes.

"Aki," Nodoka looked at her seriously. "Like I said, you're not strong enough to take him yet..." he smirked. "But how about showing him all you've got now?"

Aki smiled and nodded before looking at Michiru. "Let's go," She told him.

"Ah...but," Michiru glanced at Gaara.

"Don't worry about him." They looked back at Nodoka. "You two just take Kabuto. I'll help the Kazekage."

"..." Michiru nodded at him. "Thanks."

"Okay!" Aki looked at Kabuto, who was glaring down at them. "Bring it on, four eyes!"

* * *

_"Hakke Shou Kaiten!"_

Ryuu leaped back, avoiding Hinata's dangerous attack, his blue eyes narrowed.

"Damn it..." Temari gripped her fan, her eyes narrowed, her breath coming out in small gasps. "He's strong..."

"I figured he would be..." Huffed Hinata, Her legs shaking slightly as she held her position. "But, he's not holding up so good either."

She was right, Temari noticed. Ryuu was panting heavily, sweat slipping down his flushed face. He was barely able to keep standing. "He won't be up for much longer," Temari growled. "We just...need to make sure he doesn't take us down first."

"That'll be easy," Hinata murmured, her Byakugan pulsing. "I won't let myself be defeated when Aki and Michiru are probably still fighting."

"Heh," Temari nodded in agreement. "Totally."

"Quit your talking!" Snapped Ryuu, running towards them again, summoning blue fire in his hands.

Hinata dodged around his attacks, her long hair flying behind her. She slipped behind him, using her fluid, Hyugga style Taijutsu to increase her speed. "Hah!" She shot out with her palm, but Ryuu managed to leap out of the way just in time.

He was met, however, by Temari, who raised her fan and brought it down, summoning up a powerful gust of wind that almost knocked him off his feet.

Ryuu skid back a few feet, his arms covering his face. "Damn it!" He snarled, glaring at them. "You two just won't quit!"

"Of course not!" Scoffed Temari. "You kidnapped my little brother, who's also Hinata's husband! You think we're just going to stand here and accept that? Besides..." She smirked. "The nature of women deems we can't give into stupid men like you!" She swung her fan back again, sending another burst of wind at him.

This one caught Ryuu off guard. He quickly turned to the side, his eyes wide, but the edge of the wind slammed into his arm and knocked him off his feet.

"Heh..." Temari beamed.

"....Don't think I'm done yet..." Ryuu sat up and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "I won't give in that easily! I won't die by anyone's hands but his!"

"His?" Hinata blinked.

Ryuu ran at them again and the two Kunoichi prepared themselves for the rest of the battle.

* * *

Kei leaped towards Okojo, who danced back a bit, his hair flying in his eyes.

"Damn you!" Kei glared at him. "Quit prancing around and fight me like a real man!"

"I don't feel like it," Okojo said coolly, a smile on his thin lips as he watched the boy's frustration. Glancing over his shoulder, he grazed his eyes over Yuki, who was still unconscious, leaning against one of the burned buildings. "Whoops." He ducked down as Kei almost caught him off guard. "Hm..." He smirked as Kei leaped back again. "You're a Taijutsu specialist, aren't you? Not very good at ninjutsu..."

"Shut up..." Kei glared at him as he backed up a bit.

"And you're just in my range..."

"What?"

Okojo closed his dark eyes and placed his hands together before making the signs of snake, dragon, rabbit and tiger. Leaning back a bit, he placed two fingers before his mouth and took a deep breath before releasing it.

_"Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu!"_

From his lips burst a huge ball of fire that began to spread towards Kei, who let out a cry of terror and leaped back, but the flaming ball kept expanding.

Kei had to leap almost ten feet back before the ball of fire finally stopped and slowly faded away. Standing in the same spot was Okojo, a smug expression on his handsome face.

"W-what was that...?" Whispered Kei, shocked.

"One of my specialities," Okojo examined his nails. "I inherited it from my father."

"...Your father?"

"Oh, well...he never taught me himself, but I guess you could say I just gained some of his skills on my own...?" He looked back up at Kei and the boy let out a gasp of surprise.

Okojo's black eyes were now bright, crimson red, swirling with strange black patterns.

Kei stared at him, his mouth open in shock. "T-that's...the Uchiha clan's Sharingan!?" He gasped.

"Yup," Okojo smiled.

"But...why do you...?" Kei frowned. "Are you Uchiha Sasuke's son?"

"Nah," Okojo smiled. "Close, though." He leaped forward, not giving Kei the chance to continue talking. He raised his leg and slammed it down, but Kei raised his arms and blocked his attack, knocking them both back.

"But you're an Uchiha!?" Kei glared at him. "I thought Sasuke was the last, before his children were born!?"

Okojo smiled sadly. "He WAS the last...but not before I was born."

Kei stared at him.

"Oko...jo-san..."

Okojo turned in surprise to see Yuki sitting up, a frown on her lips, rubbing her head.

"Yuki-chan!" He ran over and knelt down beside her. "Are you okay? Don't move too much, you-"

Yuki swung her hand back and slapped him as hard as she could.

"Eh..." Kei stepped back in surprise.

"Y-Yu-" Okojo turned and stared at her, placing his hand over his cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me you were an Uchiha!?" She snapped, her eyes narrowed. "I thought...I didn't think you were the kind of person to keep secrets..." She looked down at her injured leg sadly and Okojo suddenly understood.

Smiling slightly, he leaned forward so that his lips were almost touching her forehead. "Sorry," he whispered. "I can explain later, but for now, I need to fight."

Yuki blushed deep red at the fact he was so close. She looked up at him, her eyes wide when she saw his Sharingan gaze staring right back at her.

"Just stay here," He murmured, running his hand along the side of her face before getting to his feet and turning back to Kei. "Now," he said coolly, cracking his knuckles and grinning, his red eyes glinting. "Where were we?"

* * *

Aki leaped back beside Michiru, dodging another one of Kabuto's attacks. She stumbled a bit, an injury on her leg setting her off balance. Michiru grabbed her arm and held her up, concern in his eyes.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah..." She stared ahead at Kabuto, who hadn't moved at all. She judged the distance between them before her eyes flickered to Gaara, who was sitting on his knees, staring out at them from behind the barrier. Nodoka stood a few feet away, and she noticed that he also seemed to be observing something. She frowned when she realized he was observing the distance between himself and the Kazekage.

"Nodoka..." She spoke his name quietly, her eyes narrowed.

He glanced at her before looking back at Gaara.

Suddenly understand, Aki raced forward towards Kabuto. Ignoring Michiru, she slammed her hands into the barrier and gritted her teeth as electricity coursed through her body. "Seiyru, blow ice around my feet! Hold me down!" She cried.

Seiyru looked around before summoning ice around the girl's feet, implanting her to the ground.

"What the-!?" Kabuto glared down at her. "Get away!" He tried to propel her back again, but she held fast thanks to Seiyru's ice.

"Aki, let go!" Cried Michiru, his eyes wide.

"Gn..." Aki felt dizzy as the electricity made her body numb, but she kept Kabuto's attention on herself.

While she was managing that, Nodoka hurried over to Gaara. He knelt down right outside of the barrier and began whispering beneath his breath, holding his hands out before him.

"What are you-" Gaara began to spoke, but Nodoka gave him a look to silence him.

Michiru looked between Nodoka and Aki and soon figured out what they were doing. He narrowed his eyes and ran forward to help Aki. He plunged his hands against the barrier, assisting his sister in distracting Kabuto.

They kept this up for about twenty minutes, their bodies growing weak, but they didn't give up. Kabuto consistently tried to push them away but he couldn't. Finally, Aki heard Suzaku let out a shrill cry. The ice around her feet cracked. She pulled back her hands and was flung backwards off her feet, as was Michiru.

They both slammed into the wall, gagging in pain.

"Ugh..." Aki held her side, wincing. "T-that wasn't fun..." She growled, glancing ahead. She smirked. "But..."

"That was idiotic!" Snarled Kabuto, glaring at them. "If you want to die so bad, then fine! I shall grant you your wish here!"

"I don't think so."

Kabuto looked around in surprise to see Gaara standing nearby, his green eyes narrowed, sand dancing around him. Beside him, Nodoka had dropped to his knees, gasping for breath, exhausted.

"You-!" Kabuto took a step back, his eyes narrowing.

"Nodoka!" Aki grinned and ran over to him, kneeling down beside the Jewel of Suzaku.

"I-I know a little...taoism..." he grunted, trying to catch his breath. "A simple barrier like that...i-is nothing..."

"...Heh..." Kabuto grinned wickedly. "You think having one extra sand rat will help you!?" He roared, glaring at Gaara. "You are all going to die, here and now! Prepare yourselves..." He looked at Aki. "Because this time, you will not come back."

**

* * *

Phew.....go Nodoka. XD All I can say at this point is that I'm looking forward to writing out the next chapter. It'll be a good one, I think...I wonder if I'll get killed by readers/cast? XD Well...Hinata and Temari are kicking Ryuu's ass, Okojo reveals his Sharingan and fire jutsu and gets b-slapped by Yuki (lol) Aki and Michiru take Kabuto and Nodoka manages to free Gaara....but what will happen now that Gaara's free and Kabuto's totally peeved!?!?!?**


	74. Falling

**Another chapter because I've been planning this one out for a long time, and I really wanted to get to it, and aaaaaaaagh! I stayed home sick from school today, so this what I've been working on most of the day....besides a bit of drawing and homework. Plus I just got my copy of Persona 3 FES so I've been caught up in playing that! hehehe...Minato...3 and Akihiko!.....is Mitsuru-senpai french? :3 Kenji and Yukari are ignoring...but I like Junpei. He funny. ANYWAY GO READ THE CHAPTER BECAUSE IT IS LIKE GAH AND WHILE I WAS WRITING IT I WAS LIKE GAH AND JUST....GAH**

**

* * *

**

Aki leaped back in surprise as a wall of sand sprung fourth, shielding them from another one of Kabuto's attacks. She looked up at Gaara, who was looking down at Nodoka. "We need to get out of here," He murmured. "Michiru, where are the others?"

"Okaasan and Temari-obaa are fighting Nodoka's brother," Michiru told him. "Yuki and Okojo-san are with them. Near the front of the village."

Gaara nodded. "Can you run?" He asked Nodoka. Though his voice was calm, Aki could still see traces of mistrust in his green eyes.

She frowned angrily.

"Yes..." Nodoka got to his feet, holding his side.

"We can't run!" Aki snapped, glaring at Gaara as he held the barrier of sand up. "Only cowards run!"

"We're not in any condition to fight him right now!" Gaara said quietly, looking at her sternly. "Especially not you."

"Don't talk like you know my limits!"

"Will you cut it out?" Michiru growled, glaring at her. "Otousan is the Kazekage! I think he knows more than you do!"

"You-!"

"I think we should run," Nodoka tossed in, his eyes narrowed on Aki. When she looked at him, he turned towards Kabuto, who was trying to break Gaara's barrier. "We can't face him right now. I'm completely tapped out, and you're hurt from facing Kabuto's shield. We'll die if we keep going."

"....Tch," Aki glared at the ground. "Fine."

Gaara and Michiru exchanged a quick look before Gaara pulled down his barrier.

"Finally going to stop hiding?" Kabuto sneered, raising his hands for another attack-

"Suzaku!" Nodoka cried.

The Phoenix raised his wings, let out a shrill cry and scent three fireballs towards Kabuto, which exploded the moment they hit the barrier. "Aki!" Nodoka turned towards her.

"I got it!" Aki looked at Seiyru who nodded before spreading out her bat-like wings. Ice shot fourth from the air and mixed with the flames, causing steam to rise up and cover the air around them.

"Let's go!" The four of them turned and ran for the entrance of the building, ducking beneath Kabuto's attacks as he shot them blindly through the steam.

"Will he follow us?" Aki huffed, looking at Nodoka as they ran out of the building and into the dying sunlight. It was almost nighttime.

"I doubt it," He murmured. "Just don't stop running."

They hurried through the abandoned village, Gaara running at the back to make sure the younger three didn't fall behind. "We need to hurry, though," Gaara said, only Michiru looking around to listen. "Before he actually decides to pursue us."

* * *

"Guh-" Ryuu was thrown to the ground again. He sat up and glared at Temari, who was standing above him, leaning on her fan.

"Why don't you just give it up, kid?" She said coolly, staring down at him. "You can't beat us."

"Try me," Ryuu growled. "I'll destroy both of you, all your little friends...and then I'll handle him on my own!"

Hinata frowned, wondering who this 'him' was that Ryuu kept mentioning.

Just then, an explosion shook the ground, coming from the center of the village.

Temari held her ground, her green eyes narrowed. "What the-"

"Kabuto-sama!" Ryuu looked the opposite way, his blue eyes wide. "Damn it..."

"...." Hinata looked up at one of the buildings to see a person landing on the burned roof. "Ryuu!" Snapped the person, their face hidden by a veil of black. "Kabuto-sama is calling a temporary retreat! The Kazekage has escaped, as has the two Jewels."

"What!?" Said Temari, Ryuu and Hinata at the same time.

"Do not pursue. Fall back." The person turned and leaped down the roof, vanishing.

"They did it!" Cried Temari, grinning. "Aki, Michiru and that Nodoka kid did it!"

"Thanks the Gods..." Breathed Hinata.

"Damn it..." Ryuu glared at the two of them before pushing off the ground and leaping onto the roof where the person had just been. "This isn't the end!" He snapped, staring down at the two women. "You two and the whole shinboi world will soon be nothing but a distant memory!" He turned and vanished, fading into smoke.

"...." Temari looked at Hinata. "Do you have a bad feeling?"

"You too?" Hinata frowned and nodded. "Let's go find Yuki-chan and Okojo-san."

"Yeah," Temari agreed. "Then we need to find the others and then high tail it out of here, back to the village."

Nodding, Hinata took off to find the others, Temari beside her.

* * *

Okojo leaped to the right and, quick as lighting, bolted into the air and slammed his foot across Kei's face, sending the boy flying backwards. Not wasting a second, Okojo propelled forward again and grabbed Kei's collar before he even hit the ground. He lifted him into the air before tossing him down, avoiding the rocks that flew up as Kei rammed into the ground.

Yuki watched, her teal eyes wide. Okojo was...really powerful. Much more than she'd ever expected. She found herself wondering if he was stronger than the Kages, even. He had been a vagabond his whole life, apparently...AND he was an Uchiha...but how...?

Kei sat up, coughing as blood spilled from his lips.

"Need I continue?" Asked Okojo coolly, staring down at him, the dimming shadows of the sunset casting darkness against his face. His red eyes stood out vibrantly, glinting dangerously. "If I keep going at this rate, you will end up dying."

"Ugh..." Kei struggled to stand, but fell against the ground again, his legs weak.

"Heh..." Okojo smirked. "Pathetic."

A chill went up Yuki's spine at the cruel tone of his voice. She swallowed and got to her feet, preparing to approach-

"Yuki!"

Looking around, her eyes widened when she saw Michiru, Aki, Nodoka and Gaara hurrying towards her. "Y-you guys...!" She gasped. "Gaara-oji too...!"

"We can explain it later. We need to get out of here!" Michiru said, stopping beside her. "We don't know if Kabuto will be coming after us-"

They looked around as a small gasp came from Gaara. Looking at the Kazekage, they saw his wide eyes were glued to Okojo, who had turned towards them. That face...those eyes-

"Uchiha Itachi!?" Gaara said in disbelief.

Aki looked at Okojo, confused. Itachi...that was the guy she had met in the Land of the Dead!

"..." Okojo blinked and his eyes returned to normal.

The Sharingan hadn't escaped Michiru's attention, but he turned to his father and grabbed his sleeve, his eyes narrowed. "Otousan, now's not the time! We still need to find Okaasan and Temari-obaa-"

"No need, we're here."

Hinata and Temari came running forward, and before any of them had the chance to react, Hinata darted forward and wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck, quickly pushing her lips against his.

"Hah..." Temari let out an exhausted sigh.

Aki stared at them, frowning.

Gaara hugged Hinata back before she stepped back. "Let's go," He said, looking at them all. "Kabuto might be following-"

"One of his henchmen came and told Ryuu to fall back," Temari told him. "They won't be following us."

"We still need to go," Nodoka said. "Before they change their mind."

"I agree," Said Okojo.

"..." Gaara looked at them before glancing at Kei, who was still struggling to stand. "What about him?"

"He poses no threat, Kazekage-sama," Okojo assured him, smiling sweetly. "I beat him up enough that he won't be able to cause any damage."

Before Gaara could answer, Temari turned and started to run towards the right. "I saw another way out in this direction!" She told them. "Just in case...going through the front entrance of the village might be risking it."

"...Fine," Gaara followed her, the others on his heels.

The group ran through the village, tossing glances over their shoulders as they went. When they found the other entrance Temari had spoken of, they found themselves on the opposite side of the land, beside a series of sheer cliffs that dropped off into a black canyon.

"Well, that's scary," mumbled Michiru, staring at the cliffs.

"Stay away from them," Hinata murmured, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back.

"Everyone, be careful," Gaara said as they moved more slowly around the cliffs.

The silence was eerie. Aki frowned and found that she kept glancing at the cliffs, wondering how horrifying it would be to fall off the edge. "What's beyond those cliffs?" She mumbled, staring across them. She could see mountains in the distance. Glancing at Nodoka, she caught him gazing at these mountains.

"My homeland," He said quietly.

Aki blinked and stared at him, her eyebrows raised. "Feeling nostalgic?"

"Huh," He shook his head. "Not at all-"

"Shh!" Yuki tossed them a frown over her shoulder.

Aki and Nodoka fell silent as they continued to move quietly past the canyon.

"We're almost through," Gaara said quietly. "If we keep moving, we'll be back at the front of the village."

"Then we just need to go back the way we came, and we'll be back home," Temari said thankfully. "I'll be glad when this is all over...it's rather exhausting, having to save your butt, Gaara."

Gaara frowned at her. "I'm just worried...the reason I went with Kei was because he'd placed exploding tags all around the village...what if he decides to set them off?"

"Oh, you don't need to worry," Aki said with a cheesy grin. "We found them and got rid of 'um."

Gaara looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

Hinata nodded. "Nodoka-kun found the, and-"

"Move!" Aki gasped as Nodoka lunged forward, shoving her, Gaara and Hinata to the side. The three of them fell to the ground as a burst of red light hit the ground, making it shake dangerously.

"What the hell!?" Cried Michiru, who had grabbed Temari and was holding her up.

Okojo moved in front of Yuki as Gaara, Hinata and Aki got back to their feet.

Looking behind them, they saw Kei standing a few feet away, his blue eyes narrowed and burning with fury.

"Did you think you could escape!?" He roared. "Did you think I was so weak that I wouldn't be able to follow you!?"

"Shit..." Gaara raised his hands, his land leaping up and swirling around him, hissing threateningly.

"Okojo, I thought you said he was down!?" Snapped Michiru, looking around at the vagabond.

"I didn't think he'd be moving any time soon, after the attack I dealt to him!" Okojo said, his eyes wide as he raised his hands apologetically. "He must not be as weak as I thought..."

"Well, then we'll just have to beat him down a bit!" Aki decided, pushing her sleeves up a it and staring at Kei. "It can't be that hard-" She stopped as Nodoka held out his arm, blocking her from advancing any further. "Nodoka, wha..."

"Get moving!" He said, not taking his eyes off Kei. "Get as far as you can, and keep going until you reach Suna."

"What!?" Aki stared at his back, her eyes wide. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just get out of here!" Nodoka raised his hand and snapped. "Suzaku!"

The god appeared in a flash of flames beside him, shaking out his feathers as he rested on Nodoka's shoulder.

"We're not leaving you behind!" Aki growled, stepping up beside him.

"Go!" Nodoka turned and shoved her hard, making her fall backwards into Hinata's arms. "Just go!" He turned back to Kei, studied the distance between them for a moment before lashing out, flames following his hand as Suzaku took into the air.

"So I get to fight the traitor!" Cried Kei, his eyes wide as he grinned. "How fun!"

"Nodoka!" Aki tried to run to help him, but Hinata held her back.

"Gaara, what do we do?" Asked the older woman, looking desperately at her husband.

"..." Gaara was silent for a moment before closing his eyes. "Let's go," He murmured, turning and starting to head off towards Suna.

"We're not going anywhere!" Cried Aki, glaring at him. "Not unless Nodoka is coming with us!"

"He's giving us time to escape, so let's not waste it!" Michiru said, trying to convince her, but Aki shook her head stubbornly.

"We're not leaving without him!"

"Aki, you idiot! Just go!" Snarled Nodoka, dodging beneath one of Kei's attacks. "If you don't hurry, it'll be too late for you to escape!"

"You're escape with us!" She assured him.

He caught her eye and she felt her heart lurch when he smiled sadly. "Just go..." he whispered, before whipping around and facing Kei. "HAH!" He darted forward, lowering his body to the ground as Kei launched out with another attack.

Nodoka swung his leg upwards, trying to catch Kei off guard and send him flying, but Kei caught him in time. He grabbed Nodoka's leg and flung him away, his eyes narrowed.

Slamming his hand onto the ground to catch his balance, Nodoka shot towards Kei again, blocking another attack and trying to set him off again, but their skills seemed to be equally matched.

"Take this!" Kei placed his hands together and red light began to form, growing into a ball of energy that kept expanding by the second.

"Suzaku!" Nodoka knelt down as the phoenix shot above him, fire flaring around its body, making the air crisp from the heat.

Kei released his attack, and as it slammed into the fire, the ground shook in an insane spasm that knocked everyone off their feet. Aki fell over, landing on Michiru, who grunted. She couldn't see amidst the smoke, rubble and flames that had sprung fourth from the combination of attacks.

She narrowed her eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of Nodoka, but it was useless.

"T-Temari..." She heard Gaara choke, and knew he was trying not to breath in the smoke from Suzaku's fire.

"_K-Kamaitachi no jutsu_!"

Wind danced around them, blowing away the smoke and flames.

Aki coughed and looked up, her vision finally cleared-...She let out a gasp when she saw how dangerously close Nodoka and Kei were to the edge of the cliffs. "Nodoka!" She cried, trying to sit up, but Michiru grabbed her, holding her down.

Time seemed to freeze as Nodoka turned to look at Aki. Her green eyes met his silver ones just as a dangerous cracking sound came from below. Aki could only watch in horror as a huge split in the earth appeared beneath Kei and Nodoka's feet.

The ground separating them from the cliff broke away, and both boys were left suspended in mid air.

Sound, breathing, time...none existed as Aki shoved away from Michiru and raced towards Nodoka.

She seemed to be running painfully slow.

Why wasn't she running faster!?

She reached the edge of the cliff, staring down as both boys started to fall towards the blackness. Reaching out desperately and ignoring Michiru, who had followed her and was trying to pull her away from the cliff, she attempted to grab Nodoka's hand as he fell.

Her finger tips brushed his.

She stared into his eyes as time seemed to return...speed up...

Horror made her body freeze as Nodoka plummeted towards the bottom of the cliff and soon vanished into the darkness. She didn't see anything. Not his eyes, not his face...he was gone...

Nodoka was...

She fought desperately against Michiru, who was the only thing keeping her from leaping into the drop off after Nodoka. She didn't notice the others trying to coax her away from the cliff...she didn't even notice the tears that were spilling from her eyes.

She couldn't see the bottom...she couldn't see him...

No...no, no, no, no, no...why...?

Why...!?

_"NODOKA!!!!"_

_

* * *

_

**D=..............WTF I TOLD YOU OMG I'M GONNA GO SIT IN A CORNER AND CRY NOW WHY DID I WRITE THAT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!....Nodoka....**


	75. Character Index 2

**WHEEEEE ANOTHER CHARACTER INDEX!!!! PLEASE READ MOST OF THEM BECAUSE A FEW OF HE CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS HAVE CHANGED!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Name: **This is the identity that each character received from their parents at birth unless otherwise noted.

**Bio:** Just a description of the character.

**Age:** How old are these Oc's?

**Odd Notes: **Most characters have an odd story behind their creation.

* * *

**Please enjoy the Character index, given to you for your enjoyment from Zuki-chan and CO!!**

**Main**

**

* * *

**

**001**Sabaku no Aki

**002**Murasaki Nodoka

**003**Ayame Inami

**004**Kagesaki Kishun

**005**Asuka

* * *

**Fire**

**

* * *

**

**006**Uzumaki Tsukemen

**007**Uchiha Suzuka

**008**Uchiha Suzuku

**009**Uchiha Chidori

**010**Uchiha Paku

* * *

**Wind**

**

* * *

**

**011**Sabaku no Michiru

**012**Hiraku

**013**Nara Yuki

**014**Nara Shikaru

**015**Boufuuu Amagumo

**016**Boufuuu Urin

**017**Sabaku no Ayatsuri

* * *

**Sound**

**

* * *

**

**018**Yakushi Rei

**019**Yakushi Nariko

**020**Arai

**021**Yakushi Inoue

**022**Sora

* * *

**Tenkataihei**

**

* * *

**

**023**Fuuhaizu

**024**Kyoufuu

**025**Shiro

**026**Aragoma

* * *

**Taoists**

**

* * *

**

**027**Murasaki Ryuu

**028**Kei

**029**Touda

* * *

**The Rebellion**

**

* * *

**

**030**Uchiha Okojo

**031**Sarutobi Misago

**032**Tsuki

* * *

**Land of Ages**

* * *

**033**Sennin

* * *

**Other**

**

* * *

**

**034**Misoka

**035**Kisuchi

**036**Gin

* * *

**Main**

**

* * *

**

**Our main heroes**

**Members: Aki, Nodoka, Inami, Kishun, Asuka**

**

* * *

**

**001 Aki (Sabaku no Aki)**

Aki is the daughter of Gaara and Hinata, and Michiru's younger sister. She recently found out that her family consists of shinobi, but even though she's accepted them as allies, she still refuses them as a family. She grew up learning to hate shinobi, so she does. She's a very hot headed girl who takes an attitude with anyone who talks back to her. She's the Jewel of Seiyru and, even though she doesn't like to accept it, she's actually grown fond of the small blue dragon that accompanies her. She's tough like a rock, though she does care about other people, even though she hides it. Her feelings for Nodoka might be growing beyond friendship.

**Age: **13

**Rank: **None

**Odd note: **Things were originally going to be different with Aki. In the end she was going to be rescued by Gaara and the others and she was going to grow up in Suna, and be a really sweet, shy, happy-go-lucky girl. That was my original idea...but I decided to twist it around a bit. The second idea was for her to be raised by Kabuto, but I really didn't like that idea, so the idea for Tenkataihei came up. I like how it's turned up. She was also originally going to be the Jewel of Suzaku. She seems to be the most hated character right now...XD

* * *

**002 Nodoka (Murasaki Nodoka)**

Nodoka is an ex-assassin that used to work for Kabuto, but left him when he became friends with the gang. He's cold and distant but slowly opens up to Aki. His mother committed suicide when he was younger. He is the Jewel of Suzaku and is learning to respect the God that accompanies him a bit more. With time, he's growing closer and closer to the gang, mainly Aki and Inami. He seems to have conflicted, unknown feelings for both girls. He is currently presumed deceased after falling off a cliff along with Kei.

**Age: **17

**Rank: **Ex-Assassin

**Odd Note: **Nodoka was at first going to be a high-class nobleman's son or something like that...But I hated the way he had turned out, do I changed him around a bit....okay, A LOT. His past is very interesting, and he's going to be a very interesting character. I have a feeling that people are going to grow very fond of him very soon...He's one of my favorite characters, and I can't wait for the readers to get to know him better...-squeals- He looks really sexy when I draw him, btw....

* * *

**003 Inami (Ayame Inami)**

Inami is a young Priestess in training from the land of ages. She was banished from the land by her own mother when she stepped foot in a forbidden tower. She seems very shy and is actually very attached to Aki, since the girl gave her friends, and gave her a reason for having hope again. She's very smart for her age and is able to figure out difficult things for herself without much help from others. She is in love with Nodoka and is taking more steps towards him, concerned that he may be growing feelings for Aki.

**Age: **12

**Rank: **Priestess in training

**Odd note: **Inami never originally existed, until I redesigned the story. I didn't mean to make her look almost identical to Tsuke-chan, but I made her before Tsuke...She's really cute and she's going to have a very important part in the story. I love how she's turned out, and I hope that people will come to like her as well.

* * *

**004 Kishun (Kagesaki Kishun)**

Kishun is Akis childhood friend from Tenkataihei. He seems to have a nact for scolding Aki and taking things very seriously when it comes to battles or rules. He'll do anything to protect Aki, and especially hates it when she gets into fights. He's against violence, but when it comes to Nodoka he he goes against his beliefs. He's in love with Aki.

**Age: **13

**Rank: **None

**Odd Note: **Kishun's always been the same, but before I changed the story, he was going to be Aki's cousin. Shikamaru and Temari's son...but I didn't like the idea so I changed it around a bit. I like the end result, and he's really cute. He hasn't gotten that much show time as of late, but he'll get a lot more as the story progresses. He's actually a really good character.

* * *

**005 Asuka (??? Asuka)**

Asuka is a strange young man who constantly teases and annoys the other main characters. He's always calm and seems to know a lot more about the Jewels than even themselves. He kissed Aki, giving her the ability to see into people's pasts when she makes physical contact with them in the midst of a battle.

**Age: **17

**Rank: **None

**Odd Note: **What can I say about Asuka? He's awesome. He was originally gonna be the Jewel of Genbu, but I felt bad making all of the Jewels kids, so now he's not, and now, he has an even more important role. Can't tell yah what it is, tho. : P

* * *

**Fire**

**

* * *

**

**006 Tsukemen (Uzumaki Tsukemen)**

Tsukemen is Naruto and Sakura's only daughter. She looks a lot like her mother but acts like her father. She's rash and outgoing, and hates to do things when she's told to. She wants to simply be a fighting shinobi. Her mother and she often get into arguments about being a medical ninja, which she does NOT want to be at all costs. She's best friends with Suzuka and often goes over to the Uchiha manor and causes trouble. Sasuke tries to ignore it most of the time. She prefers to be called Tsuke. She is the Jewel of Byakko.

**Age: **13

**Rank: **Gennin

**Odd note: **Tsuke-chan's original named was Suyoti. I remember, back in POTBS, Akarui and Hotaru were based off characters in a comic I did once. They were who they still were, but their names were changed. Tsuke was on a team with them and they both had a crush on her. I changed her name because it means something along the lines of 'noodle'. Naruto would definitely name his kid after ramen or whatever. She's a very important character.

* * *

**007 Suzuka (Uchiha Suzuka)**

Suzuka is Sasuke and Paku's eldest child. She may still be a gennin unlike her brother, but that's only because she doesn't bother to do homework or study. She's actually very smart, though. She acts a lot like her father and is best friends with Tsuke. She not only acts like her father, but she looks like him to. She gained her body however from her mother, and for that reason, the boys of the village are always chasing after her. She's Suzuku's older twin.

**Age: **13

**Rank: **Gennin

**Odd note:** Suzuka is a very popular character around my friends. Probably because she was created amidst a rabid group of Sasuke fangirls...Plus I wanted to please Sasupaku fans by making those two have a pretty daughter who acted like Sasuke but looked like her mother. She likes to deny that she's like her father...that's why I love her. (She is like...his female gender bent half)

* * *

**008 Suzuku (Uchiha Suzuku)**

Suzuku is Suzuka's twin and was born two minutes after her. They're identical twins, though he doesn't act anything like her, his mother, or is father. He looks just like his father except for the fact that he has his mother's eyes. He's the only Uchiha ever in history who has blue eyes and Sharingan. He may be only a kid, but he's already the captain of the ANBU. He's a prodigy like his uncle...This is what males Sasuke nervous.

**Age: **13

**Rank: **ANBU Captain

**Odd note: **He's a very important character in a certain love triangle. The funny thing was I made him in absolutely no way similar at all to either of his parents. He's very shy, which is weird for an Uchiha. It's also funny that he's going the same way as Itachi, yet he doesn't act a bit like him. He's a cool character, and really, really adorable.

* * *

**009 Chidori (Uchiha Chidori)**

The youngest of the Uchiha children. She was named after Sasuke's strongest technique. Though she's still only a baby, she has some skills, like Aki did when she was a baby. Sasuke is a very dotting father when it comes to Chidori. He thinks she might even be stronger then himself when she grows up and becomes a Jounin.

**Age: **5

**Rank: **None

**Odd note: **I wanted to make a baby that had Paku's hair and Sasuke's eyes. Someone that Sasu-san could dott over. She was, at first, going to be the oldest of the Uchiha kids, but I thought it would be funnier for her to be a baby. It's hilarious, thinking that the cold Sasu is a dotting father. Naruto has NEVER let him live it down, by the way.

* * *

**010 Paku (Uchiha Paku)**

Sasuke's wife. Paku was originally born in Sunagakure but fell in in love with Sasuke when he became a diplomat at the village. She's a very hard headed, violent woman who loves to push Sasuke around. It's unknown yet if she's calmed down at all since she hasn't been in the story yet, but she's probably the same old woman. Despite having three kids, she's still a shinobi and switches between Konoha and Suna to deliver reports.

**Age: **40

**Rank: **ANBU

**Odd note: **What can I say? Paku is Paku all the same. Twelve years isn't really going to change her much, neither is being married to Sasuke and having three kids. She's still going to be just as badd ass as before, I can assure you. At first, Paku and Sasuke weren't going to end up with each other, but people liked them together so much, I couldn't help but put them together.

* * *

**Wind **

**

* * *

**

**011 Michiru (Sabaku no Michiru)**

Gaara and Hinata's eldest child and Aki's older brother. He's become much more mature since his battle with Kabuto, and even though he's lost his little sister, he still puts the village first. He often worried about his mother's condition, as well as his father's. He Tries to help out as much as he can to make sure Gaara focuses on the village, but he's failing in his mission. He thinks about Aki a lot. He's always looking after his little sister, even though she currently hates him.

**Age: **26

**Rank: **Military head

**Odd note: **He's back for bigger and better adventures, but this time with more responsibility on his shoulders. Poor Michiru...ever since POTBS ended, I've felt the urge to torture him. It must be rough for him, having to care for his mentally scarred mother, and his worried father. Everyone wants him to run into Aki...WHO KNOWS. It might be a good fight.

* * *

**012 Hiraku (???)**

Michiru's girlfriend and friend since childhood. She's a high ranking medical nin in Suna and has officially earned herself a place in the village. She loves Michiru more then anything and is concerned for his well being since he has so many problem's on his mind. She's grown up to be a kind and understanding person, though she probably still looses her temper at times, just like her teacher.

**Age: **25

**Rank: **Medical nin

**Odd note: **Surprise surprise to MichiHira fans...Hiraku was originally going to die, in my first draft of the battle chapter from POTBS. Michiru was going to end up with Akume, but I changed it around, because I liked him better with her. (Though some people disagreed) She's a character I've grown wuite fond of, and I plan on having do more later on.

* * *

**013 Yuki (Nara Yuki)**

Shikamaru and Temari's eldest daughter, though not biological. She has the gift of foresight, although she hasn't seen anything over the twelve year time skip. As she's grown up, she's not only turned into a heart-breaker, but she's also become a female Shikamaru, even picking up his habit of saying, "How Troublesome," When she's annoyed. She's growing feelings for Okojo.

**Age: **20

**Rank: **Jounin

**Odd note: **Aaaah, Yuki...Everybody loves Yuki. She's going to be rather important in this story. She has an interesting love issue going on with her. Being a heart-breaker, of course...But her love Triangle is very complicated and amusing. I'm not going to say anymore then that at the moment, though...It'll be very interesting when it comes out. Anyway...she hasn't had any visions in twelve years...wonder why?

* * *

**014 Shikaru (Nara Shikaru)**

Shikaru is Shikamaru and Temari's youngest child, actually born from the two of them. He's Yuki's little brother. He seems cynical, a deep thinker like his father, yet a sadist like his mother at times. He loves to tease his elder sister, though he really does admire her and how she became part of the family. He's a little troublemaker who loves to make things more difficult for anyone who messes with his sister. He has a crush of Tsuke.

**Age: **13

**Rank: **Gennin

**Odd Note: **Shikaru is more like his mother, though he can be a real heavy thinker and a slacker at times like his dad. He's one of my special characters that I hold a special place for and have special plans for...(Shikaru: Say special one more time.) Special. ....I like saying special, especially with Shikaru because he...is....SPECIAL!!!!

* * *

**015 Amagumo (Boufuuu Amagumo)**

Amagumo is Gaara's personal assistant and a jounin of Suna. He used to live in Kumogakure. He was destined to become the tsuchikage, but his niece took over that spot for him, since he loved Suna so much. He's married to his Sunagakure crush, Aikan, and even had a daughter with her. (Who has yet to be introduced) He's as shy as ever, but that's why everyone loves him.

**Age: **58 (SHI-)

**Rank: **Jounin

**Odd Note: **He's in this story, but not as much as he was in the first two stories. He's still the same Amagumo that we all know and love, he's just not AS important anymore, since he's a normal Jounin of Suna now. Everyone loves him, especially me. He holds a very special place in my heart, for obvious reasons.

* * *

**016 Urin (Boufuuu Urin)**

Urin is Amagumo's daughter and on the same team as Shikaru and Ayatsuri. She's a bit pricy, but she has a good heart and gets along well with the people around her, including her teammates. She's a daddy's girl and is always sticking close to her father.

**Age: **13

**Rank: **Gennin

**Odd note: **I don't really have an odd note about Urin...Amagumo needed more love, so I thought I'd give him a cute little daughter to dote on. :3

* * *

**017 Ayatsuri (Sabaku no Ayatsuri)**

Ayatsuri is Kankuro's daughter. A puppet user like her father, she's sweet and a bit shy, unlike her uncle, aunt and father. She tries to thinks things through but isn't very smart like Shikaru, though she is close to her cousin. She's always trying to befriend Urin.

**Age: **13

**Rank: **Gennin

**Odd note: **Sorta like Amagumo, Kankuro needed some loving. Kankuro's not my favorite of the sand siblings, but he still needed a little bit of attention so I decided to give him a daughter. Plus, Ayatsuri-chan is just adorkable. :P

* * *

**Sound**

**

* * *

**

**018 Rei (Yakushi Rei)**

Rei is the eldest son of Kabuto. When his father fled from Oto, he became the Otokage and became Sun and Konoha's ally, as well as Kumo's. Rei started off as a very cold person, but ended up being very understanding and caring, despite his cold, silent demeanor. He loves Nariko, though he's scared to show it, afraid he'll be hurt. Even though they've been dead for years, he still thinks about his mother and Sora. He wants to protect his people, and see his father's downfall. He was the first to learn about the true purpose of the Jewels.

**Age: **30

**Rank: **Otokage

**Odd note: **He's back, and he has an important role in this one. He's married to Inoue now, which I know made some people happy. Rei is still Rei, but he's gotten a little bit more laid back over these twelve years. He's even able to laugh now a days, which is very shocking. I bet that Sora would be torturing him right about now about it. XD

* * *

**019 Nariko (Yakushi Nariko)**

Nariko is Rei's little sister and Kabuto's only daughter. She's a shy yet powerful girl who cares deeply for the people around her. She seems love everyone, and even loves her father still, a little bit. She broke her leg when she was younger, so that's always been her handicap. She' still equally strong, physically and within her heart. She's in love with Arai, though probably because of Rei, she's still only his girlfriend. That or she isn't ready to get married.

**Age: **25

**Rank: **Chunnin

**Odd note: **Nariko has a small part in this story. She isn't a main, main character, though she does do some important things. Her leg still bothers her from time to time, but Rei or Arai are always there to help her out. She's just as much as a loveable character as she was when she was first introduced, oh so many chapters ago.

* * *

**020 Arai (???)**

Arai is Nariko's boyfriend and newly made member of Otogakure. He left Michiru and the others to live in Oto because of his love for Nariko. Even though he was accepted into Oto, He's still scared of Rei. Big brother wrath, after all. He's grown a bit more docile over the years and has picked up a bit of shyness from Nariko, though he can still be as hardheaded as ever.

**Age: **27

**Rank: **Chunnin

**Odd note: **Arai, in the original version, was going to die. I wasn't going to let him end up with Nariko, but I took pity on him and Nariko since they liked each other so much. Aren't I just the sweetest thing in the whole darn writing community? YUPPERS! Arai isn't really important in this story, but he has to be in it a little bit, at least.

* * *

**021 Inoue (Yakushi Inoue)**

Inoue is Rei's wife. Before she married him, she was a Hyugga, her father Neji, and her mother was Tenten. She left Konoha to be with Rei, though she goes back and fourth between the villages so she won't be considered a traitor. She loves Rei more then anything and is still as bashful as ever when it comes to him replying to her love.

**Age: **25

**Rank: **Jounin

**Odd note: **Like AraNari, ReiInou was never going to happen in my original draft. My first idea was that she'd stay in Konoha, marry Nao, but still be in love with Rei...but when I saw how much people liked her and Rei together, I decided to be merciful...once again. She holds an important part in this story, equal to Rei's.

* * *

**022 Sora (???)**

Sora was Rei's childhood best friend. He and Rei had an argument when Rei's mother died, and they became enemies, right up until Sora's death. Sora is a free spirited man who favors peace over conflict. His favorite food is ramen, and he's actually from the Canyon clan in Sunagakure. He gave up his life to protect Rei and Michiru, so that they could go on through the labyrinth and save Aki. He was a very good person, who had always wanted to fly with the birds...

**Age: **19 (At death)

**Rank: **Jounin

**Odd note: **-Sighs- I miss Sora...I felt so bad when I killed him, and he was oddly popular among you readers. A lot of people wanted him to meet Aki, which made me sad. I think I knew I would kill him ever since he first came into the story...It just seemed like it would be his destiny die protecting the ones he loved. He was like a brother to Rei...-sighs- He will still be mentioned a lot in this story. He's and awesome character, after all.

* * *

**Tenkataihei**

**

* * *

**

**023 Fuuhaizu (???)**

Fuuhaizu is a high ranking member of Tenkataihei, as well as Aki's foster father. He found her underneath the rocks of the destroyed labyrinth, and loves her like he was her real father. It's often commented that he has a strange, foreign accent. He's not from the area, but where he really is from is unknown. He broke down when Aki found out about her past and fears he hates her.

**Age: **29

**Rank: **???

**Odd note: **At first, Aki was going to be raised by the leader of Tenkataihei, but then I got more and more attached to Fuu-chan, so I made him take her in instead. I'm not sure where he's from that gives him his accent...I see him having an Osacan accent, but I'm not really sure. He's an important character, that I do know for sure. He's sexy and he's single, but does he like someone....?

* * *

**024 Kyoufuu (???)**

Kyoufuu is a female warrior of Tenkataihei. She's very beautiful, but very stubborn. She often scolds Fuuhaizu and is like a big sister to Aki. She's really close to Fuuhaizu, but in what ways other then friendship is currently unknown. She's gentle underneath, but when she's provoked, or someone insults her loved ones, then she gets pissed.

**Age: **27

**Rank: **???

**Odd note: **Kyou-chan has stayed the same most of the time. A lot of my friends compare her to Temari because of her attitude, and also because she rights with two small, Kabuki style fans...But that wasn't my intention, I sear to Kami. I made her to be unique...and fan's are just kick ass awesome weapons, you know...?

* * *

**025 Shiro (???)**

One of the younger members of Tenkataihei, Shiro is a mysterious person. He loves to tease others and seems to be close to the leader of the organization. Fuuhaizu and Kyoufuu don't really like him, and it seems like the feeling is mutual. He's sly and sneaky like a fox...Who is he exactly, and why is he always teasing and smirking at Aki?

**Age: **17

**Rank: **???

**Odd note: **Shiro is mysterious...He's the youngest member of Tenkataihei besides Aki and Kishun. I really like him. He's one of my favorite OC's beside Nodoka...I don't know why. More people will begin to like him more as time progresses, because he really is a cool character. Well, I think he's cool. I think that Aki kind of hates him.

* * *

**026 Aragoma (???)**

The leader of Tenkataihei. Aragoma was the one who first introduced Aki to the fact that she was the Jewel of Seiyru. He was also the one who allowed Fuuhaizu to keep the little girl in the organization. He seems very smart and wise, and seems to care about Aki very much. He also has a mysterious side to him though. He's probably keeping something from Aki and everybody else...something only he and Shiro know.

**Age: **61

**Rank: **Leader

**Odd note: **Like I said, he was the one who was going to be Aki's foster father in the beginning. Though I changed it around a bit for the fun of it...Because I liked Fuuhaizu more then him. He's not very important, but he does hold some things that are vital to the story line. I like how he's turned out, all old and stuff...

* * *

**Taoists**

**

* * *

**

**027 Ryuu (Murasaki Ryuu)**

Nodoka's elder brother that works for Kabuto. Ryuu is sadistic and cold, always teasing and trying to kill his younger brother. He constantly blames Nodoka for the death of their mother, who supposedly committed suicide. He's a master at taoism and is now Kabuto's right hand man since Nodoka left them. He seems to harbor actual hatred towards his brother. He's been caught saying he will only die by a certain person's hands...

**Age: **21

**Rank: **Kabuto's right hand

**Odd note: **Ryuu is love. Boy is he an asshole, but he is love. I really like him for some reason...I dunno. Something about the cruel older brother always gets me...I think that's why I created him in the first place...just to torment my precious Nodoka! XD.....Now Nodoka will kill me. D:

* * *

**028 Kei (??? Kei)**

A taoist that works for Kabuto. Mysterious at the moment, younger than most of the other taoists. Attacked Rei and Nariko back in Otogakure and told Nariko she was attacking her own brother. Fell off the cliff with Nodoka. Can only be presumed dead for the time being.

**Age: **13

**Rank: **Taoist

**Odd note: **Not much I can say about Kei at this moment....I don't really like him. ._.

* * *

**029 Touda (??? Touda)**

A taoist that works for Kabuto who is also the Jewel of Genbu. Not much is known about him right now, but he doesn't seem entirely bad. He backed off when he accidentally hurt Inami and was very interested in Gaara. He and Nodoka never knew each other when Nodoka still worked for Kabuto.

**Age: **38

**Rank: **Taoist/Jewel of Genbu

**Odd note: **Let's see....first the Jewel of Genbu was gonna be Inami. Then it was gonna be this random dude named Joshua who came from another continent, then it was gonna be Asuka, and then Touda came into the picture. XD so yeah...it took a while for him to pop in, lol.

* * *

**The Rebellion**

**

* * *

**

**030 Okojo (Uchiha Okojo)**

Leader of the underground rebellion that fight against Kabuto but isn't allied with any of the shinobi villages. Okojo is a bit sarcastic but is a kind, responsible leader. He cares about the people around him and always makes sure that others are taken care of before himself. But even he has dark secrets hidden beneath his sleeve, especially the fact that he is the son of Uchiha Itachi. He seems to fear meeting Sasuke.

**Age: **26

**Rank: **Rebellion leader

**Odd note: **Okojo is one of my favorite characters, though his age was a bit hard to work out. I finally decided that he was born a day before Itachi went to fight Sasuke, so in "The Violet Rose" he was two. In "Prophecy of the Black Sand" he was fourteen, so now, he's twenty six. :3

* * *

**031 Misago (Sarutobi Misago)**

Okojo's best friend that ran away from Konoha. He joined the rebellion when Okojo found him, shortly after he'd ran away from the village. He fights with Hidan's scythe, the weapon that killed his father. He always seems to be in a bad mood but is very close to Okojo all the same. It's unknown if he misses his mother back in Konoha.

**Age: **27

**Rank: **None

**Odd note: **When making POTBS, I knew I had to include Kurenai and Asuma's kid. Misago came into view to be the opposite of his father. I didn't know what turn he'd take in the previous story until Chapter 98: Forgetting. That was the first time I brought in Okojo, so Misago ended up going with him. :3

* * *

**032 Tsuki (??? Tsuki)**

Okojo and Misago's friend. A flute seller from the Land of Dearth, Tsuki used to work for Kabuto by spying on Gaara and the inhabitants of Suna and reporting back to Rei, but he didn't want to hurt the people of Sunagakure, so he left to prove to Rei that what Kabuto is doing is wrong. He met and joined up with Okojo shortly before Misago did.

**Age: **22

**Rank: **None

**Odd note: **I didn't really know what to do with Tsuki after he left Rei...so when Okojo came into the picture, I was like, ah hell....I'll just shove him with the rebellion. XD

* * *

**Land of Ages**

**

* * *

**

**033 Sennin (??? Sennin)**

A strange, mysterious young woman who lives in the Tower of Dreams in the center of the Land of Ages. She seems to always know what is going on with Aki and the others. According to Asuka, she is trying to become "God" and destory the four Jewels, but she doesn't ally herself with Kabuto.

**Age: **???

**Rank: **None

**Odd note: **I CAN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT SENNIN!!!! D:

* * *

**Other**

**

* * *

**

**034 Misoka (??? Misoka)**

Young blind man from Amegakure. It was recently discovered that he is one of the few seers left in the world, like Yuki. Although, unlike her, he has not retained his sight. Not much is known about him except that he is going to Suna to find Yuki along with Kisuchi.

**Age: **18

**Rank: **None

**Odd note: **......I dunno what to say about him yet....

* * *

**035 Kisuchi (??? Kisuchi)**

A Kunoichi from Amegakure that is friends with Misoka. She's a strange girl, with dark red hair, bright blue eyes and brown skin. She's dropped hints that she's not from the land of Shinobi. She wants to find her older brother and is currently going to Suna with Misoka.

**Age: **15

**Rank: **Chunnin

**Odd note: **D:

* * *

**036 Gin (??? Gin)**

A silver fox that was once owned by the leader of the land of water lilies. At first befriended Michiru and led him through many times. Only he could hear her voice. Now, she appears every now and again. She met with Nodoka and the others and revealed to them that Nodoka knew the truth of the Jewels. Not much is known about her.

**Age: **???

**Rank: **???

**Odd note: **.....I like Gin. :3

* * *

**CHARACTER INDEX WITH NEW CHARACTERS AND EDITS ON OLD CHARACTERS WHOOOOOOOOO!!!!**

**NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP SOON! I'M TIRED! GOODBYE!!! D:**


	76. Monster

**Braindead....ooooh, I',m so braindead.....school....gah....need a break...so glad anime central is next week...can't wait...**

**

* * *

**

"...." Hinata glanced over her shoulder at Aki, who was walking slowly at the back of the group, her green eyes blank. They'd had a hard time pulling her away from the edge of the cliff. She'd insisted that they had gone down the cliff and search for Nodoka, but they all knew it was pointless. They couldn't stop in the middle of enemy territory, and none of them had the energy to spare the chakra to climb down the canyon.

After about thirty minutes, they'd finally pulled her away. That was almost two days ago. They'd been walking since then. Taking no breaks, because they were worried if they did, Aki might try to return to the canyon or do something rash.

Gaara walked beside Hinata, his eyes closed. He'd been silent the whole time. Hinata knew he wanted to talk to Aki, but he was holding himself back...for her sake. They all knew she had been very close to Nodoka...and they all knew that she was probably deciding what she was going to tell her friends. That Nodoka was...

"...A-Aki?" Hinata blinked as Michiru fell back to walk beside his sister, his eyes full of concern. "Are you...?"

She ignored him, closing her eyes and turning her head away.

Hinata sighed slightly and looked ahead, the sand shuffling beneath her feet. She saw the village in the near distance. They were almost home. Squinting, she was not surprised to see Tsuke, Asuka, Kishun, Inami and half the village standing in wait for them at the village entrance. She frowned and glanced at Gaara. "Gaara..."

"Just bear it," He murmured. "And leave it to Aki to tell her friends. It's not our place to interfere."

"...." Hinata sighed and looked down at her feet.

When they finally approached the canyon and the villagers saw Gaara, they all let out cries of relief and ran forward to greet their Kazekage. The redhead was soon bombarded with questions. People asking him where he had gone, why he had left and what exactly had happened.

"Please, step back!" Hinata spoke above the villagers. "We're all very tired. Gaara can tell you about it all later, but what matters is we're back now."

She managed to coax the villagers back a bit before turning to Gaara.

"..." he glanced at Aki before frowning and stepping into the village.

"Aki-chan!"

"...!" Aki glanced up to see Inami and the others racing towards her. She blinked slowly when Michiru moved away from the crowd of people and their parents. He stood near her, his eyes on her, their pearl depths full of concern.

"Welcome back!" Kishun grinned at Aki. "Seems it went off without a hitch, eh?"

"You got the Kazekage back! I'm so glad!" Shuro huffed, her green eyes wide. "See, Inami-chan? I told you they'd all be okay!"

"Yes!" Inami smiled brightly at them. She paused before looking around, her eyebrows raised. "Ah...where's Nodoka-san?"

"Yeah, where is he?" Tsuke glanced about as well, standing beside Asuka, who was frowning. "Did he already go back into the village?"

"Nah, we would've seen him..." Shuro narrowed her eyes slightly before looking at Aki. "So where is he?"

"...." Aki stared at them all, her eyes blank. She hesitated before looking down at her hands. "He's..." Her lips tightened. "He's...gone..." Her voice faded into a whisper, and once she had spoke, she fell silent again, her lips parted slightly, her eyes wide on the ground.

"...What?" Inami blinked, staring at her. "W-what are you talking about?"

"He's gone..." Aki lowered her head, hiding her face with her bangs. "He...there were cliffs near the village...and he was fighting Kei...a-and the ground gave way..."

_SLAP!_

The sound echoed through the canyon as Inami ran forward and lashed her hand across Aki's cheek. "You're lying!" The girl cried, her blue eyes wide and swimming with tears. "You're lying!"

"..." Aki stared at her.

"Inami-chan," Tsuke tried to pull her back, but Inami shoved her away.

"Where is Nodoka-san!?" Inami stared at Aki for a moment before looking at Michiru. "He'll be here soon, right!?"

Michiru sighed and shook his head. "I-I'm sorry..." He said quietly. "I know that he was..." He winced as a strangled cry came from Shuro.

Her green eyes grew wide as tears began to spill down her cheeks. She dropped to her knees, shaking her head in disbelief. "No...no, it's not true...Nodoka..." She bent over and let out a painful cry, holding her fists to her eyes. "Nodoka!"

"You've gotta be kidding..." Tsuke shook her head, placing her mouth over her hand. "No way..."

Asuka stared at Aki, his eyes wide.

Kishun remained silent, frowning.

"Y..." Inami stared at Aki, whose face was still blank. "Y-You've....got to be lying...no...no...!" She covered her eyes, backing up as she shook her head. "You have to be lying! He's not dead! Nodoka-san...he c-can't be...!" She fell to the ground, tears slipping between her fingers. "NOOO!"

Michiru winced as he stared at the group of young teens. The tree girls, broken down and crying...He glanced at Aki, who was still standing in the same spot, her face blank. "...Aki?" He approached his sister and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay...?"

Aki shrugged his hand away and walked past him into the village, her head down.

"...." Michiru closed his eyes tightly, looking away.

* * *

"So, that is what happened." Gaara finished explaining all that had happened to the council. It had been one day since their return to the village. According to Michiru, things weren't going so well for Aki and the others. They were still staying in his, Hinata and Michiru's house, but apparently, Aki was refusing to speak to anyone and Inami hadn't left her room once.

He wanted to try to talk to them...mainly Aki, for he NEEDED to talk to her...but he knew he'd end up making things worst.

"I see," One of the council members sighed. "Well, thank the Gods it all worked out."

"Yes. We were extremely lucky that Aki-san came," another man smiled at Gaara. "She is definitely your daughter, Kazekage-sama. She's a natural born leader. Is she planning on staying in the village from now on?"

Gaara blinked in surprise. "I...don't know." He hadn't thought about that.

"...I heard that the Jewel of Suzaku died on the mission," Another man said coolly. "That hot headed lad with the black hair."

Gaara frowned slightly. "Yes..."

"Oh well," The man sighed. "At least we got you back, Gaara-sama. And if he's dead, maybe the true purpose of the Jewels won't come true. That works in our favor."

Narrowing his eyes, Gaara opened his mouth when the door to the room opened with a bang.

"How dare you talk about him like that!"

Gaara looked around in surprise to see Aki standing in the doorway, her eyes narrowed, rage etched all over her face.

"If it hadn't been for Nodoka, we would've all died!" She snarled, staring the council down. "And you're sitting here talking like his death doesn't matter at all! You bastard! I have a whole mind to just-!"

"Aki, that's enough," Gaara said quietly, approaching her.

"You shut up too!" She whipped around to face him, her eyes burning. She glared at him for a moment before looking back at the council, her teeth gritted together in anger. "Nodoka may have started out an enemy, but he helped us more than anything!If it hadn't been for him, we wouldn't have even found your precious Kazekage!" Her last words were spat in disdain at the older men.

The council gawked at her.

"...." Aki turned on her heel and hurriedly left the room.

"...Aki!" Gaara ran after his daughter, frowning.

"Leave me alone!" She growled as she walked outside of the Kazekage building, Gaara behind her. "I don't even want to look at your face!"

"Aki, I understand you're upset, but just listen to me-"

"NO!" She turned sharply to stare at him, her eyes wide. Villagers were gathering, drawn by the commotion, and were watching the father and daughter curiously. "Don't talk like you understand!" She hissed, approaching Gaara and glaring up at him. "Like you actually understand how it feels to loose someone!"

Gaara frowned. "I understand it perfectly well."

"No you don't!" Aki closed her eyes and shook her head. "You're just a selfish bastard!"

"What makes you say that?" Gaara asked, growing s bit furstrated. He didn't even notice that Hinata, Michiru, Temari, Yuki, Asuka, Kishun, Inami, Shuro and Amagumo had also been drawn in by their shouting and were watching the scene unfold.

"Because, you're..." Aki closed her eyes and took a deep breath before her eyes snapped open. "Because I believe in the stories we heard about you back in Tenkataihei!" She snarled. "That your a heartless **monster**!"

Gaara's eyes widened a fraction-

_SLAP!_

Aki blinked, stunned, her cheek stinging for the second time in the past day. Standing between her and Gaara was Hinata, her hand reeled back, her eyes narrowed and swelling with tears.

"How could you say that!?" Hinata's voice was harsh, despite its obvious quivering because of her tears. "Gaara is your **father,** Aki! Your one and only! You have no idea how he...how we all felt when we thought we lost you!" Hinata frowned down at the girl. "You don't seem to understand how much we ALL love you...Gaara included! Aki, we would die for you, because you're...you're out daughter..." Tears slipped down her cheeks. "And yet, you still have the nerve to say that...to call Gaara that..." She clenched her fists. "Quit being so damn stubborn!" Her voice rose to a shout. "You're not a two-year-old who's not getting her way! Grow up and start acting like you have a shred of sense in that brain of yours!"

Aki stared up at Hinata, her eyes wide.

"...." Gaara frowned slightly.

Sighing, Hinata turned and walked back into the crowd of people. She said something to Michiru before heading off in the direction of the house.

Muttering broke out as the large crowd dissipated, discussing what had just happened.

Michiru approached Gaara and Aki, his eyes lingering warily on his younger sister. "Um..."

Aki turned away from the two redheads and approached her friends. "We're leaving!" She told them, her voice cold. "Pack up your things...we're heading out by tonight."

"What?" Shuro blinked in surprise. "B-but-"

"What's the point of staying here, anyway?" Aki sighed and closed her eyes. "We'll go with Okojo. There's no reason for us to be here." She opened her eyes and glanced at Inami, who was staring at her. Looking away, Aki hurried off to get her things from the house.

"Otousan," Michiru looked at Gaara, his eyes wide.

"Wouldn't be able to stop her if we tried," Gaara muttered. He sighed slightly and rubbed his head.

"...She didn't mean it," Michiru told him gently.

"I know."

"...." Michiru looked over at Aki's friends, who were all standing together silently. "So, you guys are leaving?"

"Well, I'm not letting Aki go off on her own," mumbled Kishun. Asuka nodded in agreement.

"I don't have anywhere else to go," Shuro shrugged. "Plus...Aki-chan is our friend."

"...." Inami was silent, her blue eyes on the ground.

Gaara stared at Inami, frowning.

"I'll go too," They looked around to see Tsuke walking up to them, her long hair pulled back into its normal two ponytails. "I want to stick with Aki...being a Jewel as well."

"I'll contact Naruto and let him know," Gaara told her.

"Thank you," She smiled weakly at him before sighing and looked around at the others."...Inami?"

The younger girl glanced up, was silent for a moment, before closing her eyes. "I'll go," She murmured. "Only because I...I know that Nodoka-san would've gone also."

"Yeah," Tsuke smiled at her. "Nodoka wanted to see Kabuto fall, same as we do. We need to keep fighting...if anything, for his sake."

"I won't fight for his sake," Growled Kishun. "Only Aki's." He turned his heel sharply and walked off after the Jewel of Seiyru.

"...." Asuka looked at the ground sadly. "Like a bud that didn't have time to bloom..." He mumbled.

"What?" Gaara looked at Asuka, who quickly adopted an incredibly fake smile.

"Nothing, Kazekage-san," Asuka said lightly. "I'll see you guys back at the house. I need to pack as well."

When he left, Tsuke bowed to Gaara before she, Inami and Shuro headed off for the house as well.

"...." Gaara frowned. "I'll contact Rei, Naruto and Akume, to ask them to keep an eye out for Aki and her friends. I can't stop her from staying here....but that doesn't stop me from worrying..." He let out a faint growl and covered his eyes with his hand. "What did I do wrong..."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Michiru assured him. "She's just upset."

"She would've said it even if she wasn't upset." He blinked slowly. "She's too much like the wind...always changing, and not wanting to stay in one place for long." He shrugged. "She hates us. She really hates us...the only time I've ever seen her happy is...around her friends."

"She doesn't hate us!" Michiru snapped. "She..."

Gaara shook his head.

Michiru sighed deeply.

* * *

"Aki-chan is going with us?" Tsuki looked up from his rice to stare at Okojo, who sat across from him at the restaurant table. Misago sat on his other side, leaning back in his chair, playing with his chopsticks lazily.

"Yup," Okojo sighed. "She just told me. She seemed really pissed..."

"About what?"

"Who knows."

"What about the Jewel of Suzaku?" Misago asked quietly. He still had a hood over his face, to hide his crimson eyes and tan skin. If anyone found out he was Kurenai's son, he'd be in it big time.

"...He's gone, I guess," Okojo said sadly. "Falling from that high...he couldn't have survived. Aki-chan doesn't have any other choice now...least, that's what she told me. Now that she knows who the Jewel of Genbu is, she can only find it in her mind to turn to us."

"Us instead of her family?" Tsuki murmured.

"...." Okojo closed his eyes. "She doesn't want to trust them," He said. "She's being a stubborn little idiot, if you ask me personally, but no one is," He laughed, but when he companions didn't join in, he fell silent. "They're all so upset over Nodoka's death..." He sighed. "I don't know how long it will take them to recover. Especially Aki-chan."

"...." Misago looked at his feet, frowning.

"Okojo-san!"

They looked around to see Yuki, her long white hair flying behind her, her eyes wide.

"What is it, Yuki-chan?" Okojo asked, looking at her curiously.

"Have you seen Aki?"

He blinked. "Last I saw her, she told me she and her friends were going to come with us...about an hour ago-"

"No one can find her anywhere!" Yuki said, her eyes wide. "Not Gaara-oji, Hinata-obaa, or any of Aki's friends! She's no where in the village!"

"What?" Tsuki stood. "But her friends are still here?"

Yuki nodded.

"Did she abandon them?" Murmured Misago, looking up at Okojo.

The Uchiha frowned, clenching his fists. "...Tsuki, round up Aki-chan's friends and tell them they're still going to come with us. Wherever she went, Aki-chan will know where to find us, and I'm sure she'll want us to keep her friends safe."

"What?" Yuki stepped towards him, her eyes wide. "You're leaving already? And taking them with you? W-without Aki!?"

Okojo smiled gently at her. "Don't worry, Yuki-chan." He assured her, eyes gentle. "Everything will be fine."

* * *

"She just LEFT!?" Snapped Shuro, staring at Michiru, who had been helping them look for Aki. "She just took off and left us here in the middle of the village!?"

"Where would she be going?" Mumbled Asuka, sitting down on the couch and glancing at Kishun, who was pacing in the kitchen. Inami sat beside him, staring down blankly at his hands.

"I don't know..." Michiru shrugged. "She didn't mention anything to you guys?"

"No."

Michiru sighed. "This is insane..."

* * *

**Still braindead and tired....exhaustion has ruined this chapter. I don't like it. It makes me unhappy. T.T**


	77. The Sand Storm

**Aaaaaaarg...finals start tomorrow...nooooo, please...I don't want finals...TT_TT I don't really know what to say...lemme just mention, this is a pretty important chapter. It's from this point on that Aki's character development starts. Please read and enjoy. :3**

**

* * *

**

Aki struggled through the sand, grunting angrily. Her bag was slung over her shoulder as she stopped to catch her breath. She leaned over, placing her hands on her knees and huffing, exhausted. "What am I doing...?" She whispered. She closed her eyes tightly. "So stupid..."

Continuing through the desert, she narrowed her eyes against the fierce wind. She didn't know where she was going. She wanted to go back to the village where Kabuto was and try to find Nodoka...but somewhere in the depths of her mind, she knew she'd never find him, even if she did look.

"Damn it..." Abandoning her bag, Aki dropped to her knees and pushed her bangs out of her eyes in exhaustion. "Why...?" She whispered, staring blankly down at her hands. "Why did he go and do that...? I-Idiot..."

She sat in the sand for a long time before sighing and brushing her eyes.

"What's this then?"

Aki leapt to her feet and looked around to see two men standing nearby. She didn't recognize them...but around their forwards, she made out the symbols of Amegakure on their headbands. Frowning, she stepped back, remembering that Ame was on bad terms with the sand.

"Did you get lost?" One of the men asked with a sly smile. "Poor little girl...why don't you come with us?"

"I don't think so," Aki said coolly.

"Aw, c'mon," The other man grinned. "It's not like we're gonna eat you or anything."

"I can't be sure."

The first man laughed. "You're showing a lot of ass for a little girl, you know?" He stepped forward and stood above Aki, grinning. "Unless...you're from Suna. Then we may have to kill you."

"Tch," Aki rolled her eyes. "I'd like to see you try."

"Heh..." The second man whipped out a blade from behind him. "I'll take you up on that!"

"Seiyru!" Hissed Aki, taking a step back.

...

...What!

Horror gripped her as the man lunged towards her, but Seiyru did not appear. "S-Seiyru! Hello!" She cried, looking around, but there was still no sign of the Goddess. She looked up in terror to see the man's blade coming down towards her-

A wall of sand leaped up and caught the blade, making the man cry out in surprise. The sand jerked, tossing the man aside like he was nothing more than a rag doll. The first man looked around in surprise, his eyes wide.

"Don't touch her," Gaara stood a few feet away, his green eyes narrowed, his hand extended, sand encircling it.

Aki frowned, her feet glued to the sand.

"Who th' hell are you!" Snapped the man Gaara had tossed, sitting up and rubbing his head. He got to his feet and advanced towards the redhead, but the other Ame nin grabbed his arm, stopping him, mouth open in horror.

"T-that's the Kazekage, man..." He hissed. "The sand...a-and that mark on his forehead!"

The other man looked around and gasped. "Oh God..."

"L-Let's get out of here!" The two Ame shinboi turned and darted off, sand flying up behind them as they ran.

"...Scum," Gaara grunted, lowering his hand. "I'll have to tell everyone to keep their eyes open...Ame nin wandering about in our territory..." He glanced aside and looked at Aki, making her jump. "..." He sighed and pressed his hand against his forehead. "And I was the one who told everyone to let her go off on her own..." He grumbled to himself.

"..." Aki frowned. She knelt down, grabbed her bag, and turned, starting to walk in the opposite direction.

"Hang on."

She blinked in surprise as sand rose up from the ground and twisted around her ankle. She tugged against the sand in vain before glaring up at Gaara. "Let me go!" She snapped.

"No," Gaara walked forward, his hands in his pockets. "I know you're going back to that canyon to look for Nodoka. It's stupid...I'm not going to let you."

"You're not my boss!" Aki snarled. "And I wasn't going to look for him! I..." She fell silent, lowering her eyes. She gritted her teeth together before dropping her bag and tugging her foot feebly against the sand again. "Let go," She grunted.

"..." Gaara hesitated before flicking his hand, releasing her.

When he did, Aki shook the remnant of the sand from her shoe, not looking at the Kazekage.

"Your friends are worried about you," He told her quietly. "Okojo said he was going to look after them at his place. He said you know where to find him if you want to."

She didn't respond. After a moment, she snorted. "Worried about me?" She growled. "They hate me."

Gaara blinked.

"Especially Inami and Shuro..." She clenched her fists. "Shuro's Nodoka's cousin...and Inami was in love with him...and because of me..." She shook her head and glanced at Gaara.

"...Why wouldn't Seiyru come when you called her?" He asked.

She blinked. He had seen that?

"I don't know," She said quietly, shrugging.

She suddenly recalled a conversation she and Nodoka had once had...it was after she had dicovered that Gaara and Hinata were her parents...

* * *

_"I told you, didn't I? The God's size and strength is determined by how much love a person has in their heart. You love all your friends...I can't believe Seiyru is still that small."_

_"I care about my friends," She corrected him. "Caring about a person and loving a person are two very different things."_

_

* * *

_

"..." She frowned and looked at her feet. What did that have to do with anything?

"So, are you going to go and find your friends?" Gaara asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

She looked up at him blankly and shrugged. "I...I don't know what to do now. I was going to gather up all of the Jewels and then head to the Land of Ages...but now...Touda, the Jewel of Genbu is our enemy, and Nodoka is..." The words caught in her throat and she fell silent.

Gaara gazed at her. He frowned slightly and looked at the sky, the dry wind ruffling his blood red hair. "There's a sand storm coming," He said quietly.

Aki looked up at him.

"Come on," He turned back to her. "I promise I won't try to stop you...whatever you choose to do after this, but for now, let's find a place to take shelter. Even you or me won't last long in a sand storm. And we won't make it back to the village before it strikes."

Aki was hesitant at first, but seeing sense in his words, and feeling the wind pick up, she nodded stiffly. "Fine."

Despite her objections, Gaara took her bag and carried it for her as they looked for a place to take shelter. The storm was practically upon them by the time they found a large cave inside of the many stone walls that filled the desert.

Aki hurried inside, shaking the sand out of her hair.

Looking over her shoulder, she couldn't see anything through the thick storm that was now going gung-ho.

"We'll have to wait awhile," Gaara said with a sigh, placing her bag on the floor before sitting down, leaning against the wall of the cave, his eyes closed.

Aki sat down a reasonable distance from him, her eyes on her hands.

They were left in silence for a long time, the only sounds coming from the storm outside. After what felt like two hours, Gaara spoke.

"What provoked you to leave your friends all alone?" He asked.

"Like I said...they hate me now," She blinked. "I'd only cause them to be in danger if I stayed around them, anyway." She pulled her knees to her chest and stared blankly at the ground. "If they stay away from me, then they'll stay safe."

"..."

"I want to protect them. Staying away from them is the best I can do. I've already proven that I can't defend a friend..."

"Nodoka made his choice," Gaara told her.

"Shut up!" She snarled, glaring at him. "You don't know anything about him!"

"But I do know he sacrificed himself for you so you could go on with the others and fulfill the dream you both shared," Gaara barely batted a lash when Aki growled threateningly, warning him to stop talking. "You shouldn't let it be in vein."

"Tch," She looked away. "What'd you know?"

Gaara blinked slowly before looking down at his hands. "Plenty," he responded coolly. "Even a monster can understand stuff like this."

For a reason she couldn't explain, Aki flinched, as if he had lashed out at her. She glared down at her feet for a moment before looking back up at Gaara. "I..." He glanced at her. She sniffed and turned her head to the side, not meeting his gaze. "I didn't mean it when I said that. I was just..." She swallowed. "Upset."

"That's an excuse."

"I know...but still. I didn't mean it."

Gaara was silent for a moment before the shadow of a smile crossed his face. "I know."

She huffed.

"So...was that your form of an apology?"

"It's the best you're gonna get, so don't ask for a heartfelt 'I'm sorry' or anything."

"I expected as much. You're forgiven."

Aki glared at him. "I told you it wasn't an apology!"

"No, you said it was the best I'm going to get." He blinked as he stared at her. "So just deal with it."

She snorted and looked at the ground again.

Gaara sighed and leaned back against the wall. "It's funny when I watch you. I can't help but compare you a bit to myself when I was younger." He closed his eyes. "Only...I wasn't as stubborn as you, I don't think."

"Feh," She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, thinking. After a moment, she glanced at the Kazekage. "Is it true about your past?" She asked curiously.

"Mm?"

"About you being a Jinchuriki and all."

Something flickered in Gaara's eyes that Aki didn't quite catch. "Yes," He murmured. "How'd you know about that?"

"Rei-san told me, that time he found me after me and my friends got separated."

"I see," Gaara pushed some of his hair out of his eyes. "He probably told you everything about my past, right?" When she nodded, he sighed slightly. "Strange, isn't it? That I was a murderous monster, just like you said, but then I fight Naruto once and bam," He snapped his fingers together. "Changed."

"..." Aki stared at him. "See?" She mumbled. "We're not similar at all."

"What?"

"..." She looked away, eyes narrowed. "You changed from what you used to be. I haven't."

Gaara stared at her.

Aki sighed and lowered her head, rubbing her palm against her forehead.

"What are you going to do now?" He murmured, not looking at her. "Will you go to your friends, or will you head off in your own?"

"...I can't very well abandon my friends, can I?" She muttered.

"No, I guess not," He smiled slightly.

Aki frowned and lowered her eyes.

"Looks like the sand storm is letting up," He said, glancing at the mouth of the cave to see that the sand swept about by the gale was slowly fading. "We'll be able to leave again soon." He closed his eyes. "But I have to return to the village."

"...I'll be going to my friends."

"Very well."

Gaara was quiet as Aki gathered up her bag. After a moment, he turned back to her. "What about Fuuhaizu-san?" He asked.

She looked around at him sharply. "Huh?"

"Have you spoken to him since that time in Konoha?"

"...No," She mumbled, pulling her backpack over her shoulders. "I don't plan on...on returning to Tenkataihei." She closed her eyes. "He lied to me for twelve years...I don't really want to...nor am I going to forgive and forget." She frowned at the Kazekage. "You can't tell me you don't feel the same!"

"I'll admit...I was rather upset and rattled when I found out he KNEW who I was, concerning you, but..." He got to his feet and shrugged helplessly. "I really can't find myself hating the man you found you and raised you safely all these years." His eyes softened on her. "No matter what lies he told, it's because of him you're alive, and I'm thankful to him for that."

Embarrassed for some reason, Aki jerked her head and pointlessly adjusted her bag.

"The storm's finally stopped," Gaara noted, looking outside again. A faint breeze tossed his hair, ruffling it in the dry heat. "We can get going now."

"Good, I was starting to get antsy," Aki walked out of the cave past him. "Which way is Konoha? I need to head in that direction to find my friends."

Gaara blinked. "Just head East without turning."

"Got it." She paused. "Do you know the way back to Suna?"

"I think I can find my way back to my own village," He said lightly.

"I-I knew that..." She coughed and hurriedly pushed her hair out of her eyes. "I'll...be going then." She turned sharply and started to walk off, as Gaara left in the opposite direction. Though, after a moment, she stopped. Taking a deep breath, she turned around sharply and called out to him. "H-hey...Gaara-san!"

She watched as Gaara jerked to a stop, surprised. He paused before turning and looking at her, his green eyes wide.

"I..." Aki frowned, not looking at the redhead. "I'll see you later!" She turned sharply on her heel and rushed off, again, for some reason, extremely embarrassed.

Gaara watched her go and felt a small smile grow on his lips. "Yeah." He nodded and turned, heading off towards Suna, extremely excited to tell Hinata all that had happened.

* * *

"Say what!" Touda stared at Ryuu, his eyes wide. He had finally returned to the village, only to be met by Ryuu, who had told him what had happened..."Nodoka-kun is dead!"

Ryuu jerked his head. "Yeah. He fell of the cliffs with Kei." The young man leaned against the wall of the building, his eyes closed, his bangs hanging in his eyes.

Touda's eyes narrowed. "And why the hell are you being so calm about it!" He snapped. "He was your little brother, Ryuu!"

"So?" Ryuu glared at him. "You think I CARED about that little brat?" He laughed harshly. "I'm GLAD he's dead."

"But..." Touda frowned. "Even so...now there are only three Jewels-"

"One less to get in the way of our plans," Ryuu narrowed his eyes. "And there will be another one gone if you plan to go down the same path Nodoka did, and go ally yourself with that idiot purple-haired brat!"

Touda blinked slowly. "Is that a threat?"

"What are you going to do if it is?" Hissed Ryuu.

The two stared each other down for a moment before Ryuu made a small 'tch' sound and walked past Touda, making sure to slam into his shoulder as he went.

Touda turned and watched the young man walk away before sighing deeply.

* * *

**So yeah...stuff's happened...Gaara and Aki had a moment and Aki actually apologized, in her own way, for calling Gaara a monster...a bit of a father-daughter moment...and Ryuu's a bastard...this we know. This has been confirmed since the chapter he came in. -dies-**


	78. Summons

**Phew, been awhile since I've updated, eh? Sorry, I've been really busy. XD As soon as school let out, we had four days of freedom before summer school started. X.x It just let out about a week ago, but I've been too distracted playing the GREAT game, Persona 4, to update. Finished Persona 3 not long ago and got P4 at anime central! It's so much fun...I'm on the final boss now, teehee. But anyway...doooooode! New Naruto chapters = awesomeness! Kushina was the previous Kyubbi host...damn, was NOT expecting that man! XD Oh, I also have some cool news! My family just took in another cat! My mom's friend found it and its sister washed up in her yard after a flood. They're barely eight weeks old. We adopted the runt. She's really tiny and skinny, but we're gonna take great care of her. She's a tortoiseshell that we've named Calypso. Caly for short. I'll be sure to put up pics of her on Deviantart, so keep watch! Okay, now read!**

**

* * *

**

"The air in this place is so gloomy..." Okojo scratched his head as he stood in the village square of the underground rebellion. Since Kei's attack, they had restored the walls and tightened their defenses. Yesterday, after two days of traveling, he, Tsuki, Misago and Aki's friends had arrived at the village.

Since they had arrived, Inami and Shuro had been completely silent, both just sitting to the side, looking almost dead.

Tsuke stood to the side, watching the two of them with weary eyes.

"It's depressing me..." He shook his head as he watched the two girls who sat on a bench together.

"..." Kishun stood beside him, his eyes narrowed. "I still think we should go look for Aki."

"Let her be," Asuka told him, approaching them, his blue eyes full of sadness. "She just lost a dear friend. As did those two. You can't expect them to jump right back up and be normal again, can you-"

"What the hell do you mean 'a dear friend'!" Snapped Kishun, glaring at him. "Nodoka was our enemy! He was until the very last moment!" He clenched his fists. "I'm GLAD he died!"

Okojo looked around in surprise, his eyes narrowing, Asuka frowned, while Inami and Shuro looked up, their eyes filling with anger-

"Kishun!"

Surprised, they all looked around to see a familiar person approaching them.

"Aki-chan!" Gasped Asuka, staring at the young, violet haired girl. Misago stood behind her, hands in his pockets.

"She just arrived," he mumbled quietly, eyebrows raised as he stared at Kishun.

"..." Kishun gazed at Aki, his blue eyes betraying nothing.

"Aki-chan..." Tsuke frowned and glanced at Inami and Shuro before looking back at Aki.

Aki paused before yanking her bag off her shoulders and tossing it at Misago. She then stepped forward until she stood before Kishun. She raised her hand, and he closed his eyes tightly, preparing for her to slap him...but she never did.

Kishun opened his eyes slightly and was surprised to see a look of pain on his childhood friend's face.

"Kishun, you idiot..." She whispered, lowering her hand slowly. "..." She looked at Okojo. "Okojo-san, does your offer for us to join you still stand?"

"Hm?" Okojo stared at her, blinking slowly. There was a new light in her green gaze...a new determination...resolve burned within their depths. "...Of course," he said after a moment, smiling warmly at her. "It has since we met."

She nodded and held out her hand. "Then, as the Jewel of Seiyru, my powers are yours to use in your Rebellion against Kabuto." A mask of hatred took place over her pale face. "I'll do anything you request, as long as it leads to his downfall."

Okojo smiled and shook her hand. "I appreciate it, Aki-chan."

Aki nodded before pausing. After a moment, she turned to Asuka, Kishun, Shuro and Inami. "D'you here that, everyone?" She asked, smiling and placing her hands on her hips. "We work for Okojo-san now. We're a part of the Rebellion, and we'll bring down Kabuto!" Her eyes met Inami's. "I know that...Nodoka would do the same. He'd want this too."

"..." Inami frowned.

Shuro looked down at her hands before sighing. "You're right...he'd probably just yell at us for sulking around like this..." She laughed weakly, closing her eyes.

"Indeed," Asuka nodded, his eyes gentle as he looked at Aki.

"I'm sure my dad won't mind!" Tsuke said happily, placing her hands together and nodding.

"..." Aki sighed deeply before looking at Okojo. "So?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "When do we start?"

He laughed weakly. "Start?"

"Our counter attack! I don't plan to give Kabuto time to recover from all that happened!" She frowned angrily. "He-" She quickly glanced at Inami and the others. "Ge doesn't deserve to live."

"I agree completely," Okojo murmured, "But we can't just go rushing into things."

Aki opened her mouth to protest, but after hesitating, she stood down and nodded.

Asuka blinked in surprise, taken aback by how she didn't object.

"But we should start making plans," He smiled at her gently. "I bet you're tired from traveling all the way here. I set your friends up in the same apartment as last time...why don't you go and rest, then we'll talk about our next move?"

She nodded. Turning, she glanced at her friends, lifted her head slightly and walked off towards the apartments.

"She seems...different," mumbled Misago.

"Indeed," Okojo grinned. "She didn't argue or fuss like she normally does!" He smiled sadly. "I think all this has changed her. She lost Nodoka...she probably doesn't want to loose anyone else by being reckless." He looked over at the young teenagers to see Inami hurrying after Aki.

Tsuke sighed, pushing her cherry blossom pink hair out of her eyes. She looked at Kishun who frowned and turned away.

* * *

"Aki-chan!"

The young girl turned at the staircase of the apartments to see Inami hurrying up to her. Her heart lurched slightly as she faced her young friend. "W-what is it?" She asked quietly.

"..." Inami stared up at her, blue eyes narrowed slightly. "H...how..." She clenched her hands together. "W-when Nodoka-san...uhm...how did he..." She took in a small breath and closed her eyes tightly. "I-I mean..."

"...Honorably," Aki murmured, making Inami lift her head sharply. "He saved me, the Kazekage...all of us. If it wasn't for him, we'd be dead-" She fell silent at the frustrated expression on Inami's face.

"So you're saying you...y-you value your life over his..." Inami whispered, her body shaking.

"I didn't say that!" Aki snapped, her voice cracking, causing Inami to flinch. "I would have rather gone in his place..." She grabbed her arms, looking away. "He's changed himself. He's strong and kind. He...he deserved to live." She laughed weakly. "I'm a stubborn ass who only thinks about herself. I should've died...not him."

Inami remained silent.

"...I don't care if you hate me now for not being able to save him," Aki's green eyes flashed as she spoke. "From now on...I'm living for myself AND him. I'll fulfill the wishes he had. I'll destroy Kabuto and watch over you and the others, even if you guys end up hating me!" She frowned. "I'll...even rely on THEM. My...f-family." She swallowed before laughing. "Nodoka scolded me once for not appreciating a family when I had one...guess he was speaking from experience." She looked at Inami. "You know how it feels too."

Inami winced and raised her hand, as if to slap Aki.

Aki didn't flinch or shy away but just stood there, staring at her.

"..." Inami frowned and lowered her hand before turning her back on her. "You don't need to live for Nodoka-san," She whispered. "I'll do that. I loved...no, I **love **him."

"I know."

Inami glanced at her.

"...I know you do," Aki smiled painfully. "You don't need to remind me."

* * *

"Nn..." Rei frowned as he looked through the papers stacked on his desk. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, eyes narrowed slightly. "Ame nins spotted in Suna territory...the Land of Ages cronies are still causing Konoha trouble..." He shook his head and sighed a paper before transferring it to the other side of the desk.

"Rei?"

He looked up when the door opened and Inoue peeked in, her silver eyes gentle. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I heard you muttering to yourself..."

"Just over-worked," He mumbled, looking at a letter from Kumo. "Oh, Akume-san is going to be attending a meeting with Naruto-san in Konoha next week..." He grabbed another. "A sand storm just hit Suna...Mmm, the Head Elder wants me to send him some reports on our forces..."

He was taken by surprise when Inoue walked around his desk till she stood behind him. she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her face against the back of his head.

"I-Inoue..." Rei coughed, trying not to blush.

"Please, don't overwork yourself..." She murmured into his soft black hair. "I can tell you're stressed..."

He smiled slightly. "We're in the middle of a war. I can't help it."

"I know...but..."

"..." Rei blinked slowly. "Tomorrow," He said suddenly. "I can ask Arai and Nariko to tend to the papers...so do you want to go somewhere?"

"Go somewhere?" She opened her eyes, staring into his violet ones. "Where?"

"I don't know...maybe to the hills outside the village? A chunnin told me the cherry blossoms are starting to open up again. It's nearly springs, so I'm sure they'll be beautiful." He smiled. "Kakoki village is also holding a fireworks festival...we'll be able to see them from the hills."

"R-really!" She gasped. "You can actually spare the time?"

"Only for you."

Inoue blushed and grinned. "I'm holding you to that!" She said brightly. "I'll go home and pack some lunches!"

"That sounds great." He smiled and nodded.

She leaned down and kissed him swiftly on the cheek before hurrying out of the office, shutting the door behind her.

"..." Rei sighed and pushed his hand against his forehead, parting his hair as he pushed it back, tossing it slightly.

* * *

"Gaara!"

The Kazekage looked up as he entered the village to see Hinata and Temari running up to him. Michiru and Yuki were behind them, their eyes wide with concern.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked, grabbing his hand. "That was a nasty sandstorm...i-is Aki okay?"

"I'm fine and so is she," Gaara assured her quietly, nodding. "I found her before the storm hit and made her hide." He glanced over his shoulder, out into the desert. "But I didn't force her to come back. She went to go find her friends."

Hinata frowned but nodded. "At least she's safe..."

"Yes."

Temari sighed deeply. "That little girl brings about more trouble than she's worth."

Michiru laughed. "I apologize for her, Temari-obaa."

Gaara smiled weakly, but after a moment, his smile vanished. He closed his eyes and walked past his family, towards the Kazekage building.

"Gaara? What's wrong?" Hinata followed him while Michiru was dragged off by Temari and Yuki, who could sense Gaara's tenseness.

"...Just thinking," He murmured. "I have a really bad feeling that things are about to get a while lot worst..."

"What?" She blinked in surprise.

"It's against our advantage that Nodoka died." He frowned. "I don't mean to sound cruel, but it's true. He was strong and loyal to whomever he served...plus, he was the Jewel of Suzaku. I have the feeling that, with him gone, our world is now throne off balance."

"...B-but we don't know that for sure..." murmured Hinata quietly.

"No, but-" Gaara fell silent when he looked up and saw a golden bird flying above him. "Hm?

"W-what is that?" Hinata asked, staring up at it.

Gaara blinked in surprise when the bird dropped a scroll onto the sand before him. He knelt down and picked it up, watching as the bird flew away. Unrolling it, he narrowed his eyes as he read...

_Kazekage-kun..._

_It seems the button has been pushed. The time to end it all is fast approaching. Remember what we discussed last time? I'd like to speak with you more about that...please come to the Land of Ages immediately. _

_...If something is not done, I am afraid this world will not last much longer. _

_-Fukeru, Head Elder_

Gaara's eyes widened considerably as he read and re-read the last line. "If something is not done..." he unconsciously whispered the words when Hinata's voice brought him back to reality.

"Gaara, what is this?" She asked desperately. "The Head Elder wants to see you...What does he mean 'discussed last time'? A-and that last line..."

"I don't know," He glanced at her. "But I have a bad feeling about it." He closed his eyes, thinking hard. After a moment, his green gaze snapped open. "I'm setting out for the Land of Ages at once," he told her.

"What?" She stared at him.

"I have to," He held up the scroll. "I don't think this is a friendly invitation for tea, Hinata."

"I know...but," She looked at the ground, frowning.

"...If it makes you feel better, I'll take an escort," He smiled faintly at her. "You need to stay in the village with Michiru, in case Aki comes back again. Plus, keep an eye on Yuki. She seems rather attached to that Okojo boy, and has been a bit upset since he left."

Hinata frowned but nodded. "Who will you take?"

"Probably Temari and Kankuro," He thought about his siblings as he said this. "...Maybe."

Hinata laughed slightly before falling silent again. "Just be careful," She murmured. "I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't think I could handle loosing you again."

"You won't, I promise."

Nodding, Hinata hurried forward and hugged her husband tightly.

"Please come home safe," She whispered in his ear, closing her eyes.

"Of course."

* * *

**Okay...short chapter, even tho a lot happened. Sorry...I'm really tired from having this new kitten and getting her settled in. So uhm...Aki's back with her friends and finally agrees to help Okojo. Inami is acting a little weird and has a small conversation with Aki. Rei promises to take Inoue out later. Lol, those two are so cute. XD And Gaara got a summons from the Head Elder to go to the Land of Ages and Hinata us worried. ARGH this kitten is so cute...she has this little squeaky meow, and she keeps walking back and forth in front of our mirror, thinking that the kitten in the mirror is her sister. I don't think she's completely weened, because she keeps trying to suckle on my fingers. Well, see you next chapter!**


	79. Preparing

**Wooooow, long time no see, huh? HAPPY NEW YEAR! It's been...what...six, seven, eight months? Ugh, I have wanted to update, but so much has been going on I haven't had the time. Finals ended not too long ago, I've been trapped in my house because of a big ass ice storm and I'm trying to keep up my grades in school. ;^;..But anyway, I'm in school in a seminar and I finished all my work, so I thought, oh why not, I'll work on TDOS. I promise I'll try to work on this story more and not abandon it again! I also think my writing has improved...so that's something to look forward to. My friend from school who's a senior and I have been role playing a lot together so I've picked up a lot of good writing techniques from her,. She also critiques my work and helps me improve. Okay! Anyway! Get to reading! =3**

* * *

"Seiyru!" Aki stood in the center of the underground village, her green eyes narrowed as she held one hand out, her legs spread apart. There was silence for a moment before she gave a growl of frustration and tried again. "Seiyru!" Again, there was a painful silence as her friends looked on with wide, concerned eyes. "Seiyru! Seiyru! _**SEIYRU!**_" Aki screamed the name as loud as her vocal chords would allow, standing there panting heavily when there was no response from the Goddess that dwelt within her. She groaned aloud and dropped onto her knees, exhausted. "This is ridiculous..." she breathed, shaking her head. "Why won't she answer my summons...?"

"Maybe she's growing?" Okojo suggested, stepping forward and placing a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "Perhaps she's keeping herself locked within you and is going through a...metamorphosis of sorts. It could be something like that..." despite his reassuring smile, he seemed to doubt the words himself. He sighed when Aki continued to just glare at the ground and looked over at the others for help.

Inami looked away, closing her eyes while Kishun sighed and shrugged weakly. Tsuke and Asuka exchanged a small look of worry while Shuro frowned anxiously. "Aki-chan...maybe you just need a break. I mean, a lot has happened in not a lot of time...Perhaps you're just too stressed and you just need a...a vacation, of sorts-"

"A vacation!" Aki stood and looked at her incredulously, her eyes narrowing even more. "We don't have time for leaser or relaxation! Kabuto might be making his move soon! I know that the Kazekage and the Hokage...and probably all of the other Kages are preparing for war! Because that's what this is! It's...it's not a game anymore. This is turning into a full blown war, and it's probably been identified already as another Great Ninja War..." She frowned as she looked at her friends who she had been through so much with. "I know it's hard...we've lost a lot...but we can't quit and we can't slow down. We have to remain one step ahead of Kabuto. We've been set back because of..." she hesitated before swallowing and continuing. "Because of...Nodoka...but we can work our way back to where we were and we can win this fight! We know a lot more about this than most shinobi currently do! We have to fight for this world if we want to continue living in it...for our sakes...as well as for Nodoka's."

They all stared at her with wide, astonished eyes. After a moment, Asuka grinned at her. "Aki-chan...you have changed a lot. You seem more mature..."

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Aki blinked slowly and looked down at her feet. "I'm still inexperienced, reckless, rude, etc...but...whenever I feel like doing something reckless and careless, I hear Nodoka's voice in the back of my head telling me to stop acting like a child. Telling me that there are more important things to be doing, rather than sitting around and arguing like a damned moron..." She gave a small, bitter laugh and shook her head slowly. "I just...wish he was here to bop me in the head while saying it..."

"Well, he's not," Okojo murmured. "I know it sounds cruel for me to say that...but it's the truth. He's gone and you all will have to learn how to fend for yourselves now."

"We've been doing that for a long time," Kishun told him with a frustrated snort, crossing his arms over his chest and turning on the wall he sat upon so his back was to the others. "We've been on our own for such a long time...we didn't even need Nodoka."

"Kishun, don't you dare start that again!" Aki scolded. "...Okojo-san's right. Nodoka's dead...that's the end of it. He's not here to help us anymore. He-"

"Why do you have to keep rubbing it in!" Inami cried, whipping around and glaring at Aki, pain in her blue eyes. "We **know** he's dead! You don't need to keep saying it and making it worst, Aki!" She stood and turned before hurrying off into the depths of the village.

"Inami-chan!" Tsuke called after her, preparing to chase the girl.

"Don't," Asuka advised. "Just leave her be. She's having a very hard time accepting his death...and I'm sure she's not the only one." He glanced at Aki who frowned and averted her eyes. "...It will take sometime for us all to get over Nodoka's loss...but we gradually will if we all just remember that he's still watching over us."

Shuro looked at him before she sighed quietly and nodded in agreement.

"...Let's just focus on honing our skills for now," Okojo suggested gently. "Like Aki-san said, there is a war coming and we must be prepared for it. And we're in trouble if Aki-san can't summon Seiyru...so let's get to work on that."

Aki nodded and looked over at Tsuke with encouraging eyes. "Tsuke, summon Byakko and spar with me! Maybe that'll get Seiyru to pop out!"

Tsuke hesitated, looking doubtful before she sighed and nodded. She summoned Byakko, who appeared beside her and tossed his head. Aki stared at him, trying yet again to summon Seiyru, but failed once more. "WHY won't she come out?" She snapped, grabbing her head, her eyes wide with distress. "Byakko! Call Seiyru out, please!"

The large tiger looked at her for a moment before he stepped forward and lifted his head to sniff her heart. After a pause he snorted and turned his head away, looking at her with dissapointed eyes before he returned to Tsuke's side.

"Wha-" Aki frowned, growning a bit angry at his reaction. "What was with that reaction?"

Tsuke grimaced and sighed quietly. "Aki-chan...maybe Nodoka-kun's death has affected you more than you realize...maybe you should give yourself some time to calm down and relax-"

"There's no time!" Aki insistede with a frustrated glint in her eyes. "We need to beat Kabuto as quickly as we can!"

"That's an idiotic decision."

They all looked around to see Okojo frowning at them, his gray eyes heavy with seriousness. "If we just fling ourselves into the battle with Kabuto, we wilkl surely loose. We will be weak and unable to fight if we train, train and train without ever breaking for rest and mental recovery. Battles like this take a long time to plan, on both ends. Kabuto may have been plotting this war for ages, but I'm sure we still have time to get our own plans together before the time comes to face him. So..." He approached Aki and placed his hand on her shoulder gently. "Take all the time you need to rest. You have just lost a good friend. Maybe you're so weary and upset that Seiyru can't bring herself to emerge."

Aki looked like she wanted to say something but bit her words back, standing perfectly still for a moment before she sighed heavily and nodded, looking upset by the notion, but agreeing to do as he said all the same.

"Good," Okojo smiled at her approvingly before he lightly tapped her head. "Don't worry...you're strong, Aki-san. You'll overcome this, I know it."

Aki lifted her eyes to stare at him for a moment before she shrugged weakly and moved away from his hand. She rubbed her arm, almost insecurely, before she walked off into the village, head hung and gaze lowered to the ground.

"...This is really bothering her," Kishun mumbled. "The fact that she can't summon Seiyru-"

"That's not it," Asuka shook his head, making all attention flip to him. "What's really bothering her is Nodoka-chan's death. She can't let him go...but...I don't think that's why she can't summon Seiyru..."

Kishun frowned and glared at him, his blue eyes burning slightly. "And what do you know!"

Asuka looked at him, a somewhat hurt expression on his face. "More so than you."

"Tch, obviously!" Kishun spat. "We don't even really know who you are! For all we know, you could be a spy sent by Kabuto!"

"What!"

"Guys, guys! Please!" Shuro hurried forward and stepped between them, her green eyes wide. "This isn't the time to fight! Aki-chan is right about this becoming a Great War...we can't be arguing and fighting! We should be using this time to prepare!"

Kishun frowned angrily. "But Asuka's-"

"Our friend!" Shuro declared before he had a chance to say anything. "He's helped us a lot and you know it, Kishun-kun, so don't start to insult him!"

"...Tch." Kishun turned away angrily and stalked off into the confines of the village, leaving a heavy silence in the air.

"Teenagers," Okojo said with a small sigh, shaking his head in exaspation. "...Shuro-san...do you think Aki-san will be okay?"

"Of course I do," Shuro nodded, her eyes gentle as she sat down, folding her hands in her lap. "She's strong...even though she's upset about Nodoka...I know she'll recover. It's hard, though..."

Tsuke looked at her, her blue gazae widening a fraction. "...S-Shuro-san...sorry...I keep forgetting how hard it must be for you...he's your family, after all..."

"I'm fine," Shuro assured her, grinning convincingly. "Nodoka and I...we may have been family...but our family is different than others. We don't have bonds as powerful as other families...since our clan is a clan of assasins. We always know there's a chance of dying, so we don't really make emotional ties unless they can be easily broken." She laughed a little at the looks on their faces. "I know it sounds terrible, but that's the way it is. I...I've failed my family, though, because I've become such good friends with everyone..."

Asuka smiled at her kindly and shook his head. "You're not a failure, Shuro-san."

"He's right. You're just...different. And where's the harm in that? We're all different," Tsuke added.

"...Yeah," Shuro nodded, a small smile adorning her lips. "You guys are right...but even so..."

"...Let's take a break and just rest for a bit," Okojo suggested. "I think you all need some time to cool your heads and relax."

* * *

"So~...Gaara...Why does the Head Elder wanna see you in the Land of Ages?" Temari and Kankuro walked alongside their younger brother, traversing the wide, empty desert on their way to the meeting with the Head Elder. They had left Suna only a few hours ago.

"...An important meeting," he murmured, green eyes distant, making him look slightly dazed.

"...Yeah...but what **kind** of important meeting, little bro?" Kankuro specified.

Gaara stopped walking, surprising both of the elder shinobi. The Kazekage turned to them as he pulled the letter out of his sleeve and handed it to them. "This is the letter that arrived for me. Read it and you'll understand...somewhat."

Temari looked at him, eyebrows raised before accepting the letter and unfolding it, Kankuro leaning over to read it as well. They were both silent as they read but suddenly looking up with wide eyes as they finished reading the letter.

"W-what in the world does this mean?" Temari asked Gaara, looking slightly afraid. "'If something is not done, I'm afraid this world will not last much longer'...What's up with that? What is he talking about, Gaara?"

"'The time to end it all is fast apporoaching'...end what?" Kankuro murmured, frowning.

Gaara shook his head slowly, a troubled expression on his normally calm and collected face. "I don't know...but that's why we need to get to the Land of Ages as quickly as we can. If we don't...well..."

"Huh...now I get why you were in such a hurry to leave," Temari muttered, folding the letter up before handing it back to him. "You've got involved in some serious shit, Gaara...Has the Head Elder sent this letter to any of the other Kages?"

"No...Not that I know of. I think I would have heard from Naruto, Rei or Akume-san if they received a letter like this..."

"You're moving up in the world," Temari laughed, ruffling his hair and getting an annoyed grunt out of him. "Maybe he considers you a candidate to take over as the Head Elder?"

Gaara stared at her for a moment before closing his eyes and shaking his head with a small sigh. "I'd refuse, even if he asked. My dedication may be to the whole Shinobi world, but my heart lies mainly with Suna. I plan to be Kazekage until I can no longer breath and protect my people."

"Spoken like a true Sunagakure Shinobi!" Kankuro said loudly, grinning at Gaara. "Now I just wanna hear something like that from Aki and I'll be happy!"

Gaara smiled, somewhat sadly. "You won't...from what I've seen, she's not the kind of person whose heart will ever belong solely to one place, like mine. She has enough heart to love and fight for the entire world..."

"Gaara..."

"...Let's keep moving," Gaara murmured, turning his back to them. "I want to get there as quickly as possible."

* * *

**Taaadaaaaa. A chapter mostly about the gang and stuff, lol. Gaara, Temari and Kanky are going to the land of ages and everyone else is being emo. Aki can't summon Seiyru, blah blah blah. ...I miss writing as Nodoka...not telling 'ya what's gonna happen with him, hurhur. Anyway, I gotta go because it's almost lunch time. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to update again as soon as I can!**


End file.
